


Face the Reality

by StarscreamsBuddy



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Africa, Allspark, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cemetery Wind, Chicago (City), Decepticon POV, Gen, Holoforms (Transformers), Megatron (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Megatron/Starscream - Freeform, N.E.S.T., Post-Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011), Pre-Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014), Robot/Human Relationships, Sparkbonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 213,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscreamsBuddy/pseuds/StarscreamsBuddy
Summary: An OC/Megatron pair up. After the final battle of the third film, Megatron, fleeing from his fate of death, retreats to isolation on Earth. What will become of him now, with his army and goal of supreme tyranny gone, when now a young human enters the picture?





	1. Prologue: Who am I? Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is Mia (StarscreamsBuddy) here. I want to make this starting note to say this is my first time posting on this site, and am currently shifting this story from Fanfiction.net over to this site, to help get my story out to other readers. This is a story I've been working for quite awhile, since 2013. I wrote a chunk of this story around that time, but then put it down for a few years before picking it up again this past year. You will notice some improvements in the writing style, but I'm sure many of you will enjoy this story nonetheless. I thought about going back and reediting some things, but I felt it best to keep things as they are for anyone who may be coming here from my Fanfiction account. Again, this is to get my story out here onto other sights and hopefully reach to new readers. I hope you enjoy this story as I continue to work on it between my college struggles, so hope you can bear with some slower upload times inbetween.  
> Thank you all and enjoy the ride :)

_They’re weak…all of them are weak!…I am supreme, I am almighty._

_Yet…why do I feel so weak? No, I cannot be weak! Pain is weakness, I must not feel pain!…_

_Yet…why does it ache?...everything aches. My head…my wound that the lower life forms bite at constantly…the blasted wound that Optimus had managed to inflict upon me with my own cannon. Damn that Prime…damn the Primes! The Autobots! The-the humans! Those blasted, slagging pathetic insects!_

_Yet…why do I not feel the accomplishment…MY rightful victory? Mine!? Gah….Sentinel...he will suffer…yess, all will suffer once Cybertron is back in my grasp…_

_Why do I lie here? As I yank off this damn cloth from my head once more and stare skyward, why do I not have to strength to stand and take my world back to its grand form? ...I am just lying here...I hear the battle of the Primes somewhere off. But I pay no mind now…I just await to see the glorious sight of Cybertron, to hear its song call to me again…Cybertron…that’s all I demand, all I crave hungrily for…to be mine, to rule rightfully over. For the slaving human worms to bow before me and cower in fear of my presence. Yess…it will be mine soon…so soon._

_I see it now!…yes, I see it, after so long…yes, Cybertron…I raise up my claw, and it looks as if I am holding my homeworld in my palm…the song…I hear it now…its sweet, calling song…distant, yet so close…oh, Cybertron, you are saved….at last…_

_The human femme…that mate of Witwicky’s…how DARE she stand before me? No matter…she will make a good pet.  Heh, it will be even more enjoyable to watch her sob pathetically over that boy’s dead body once I find him! Why does she bother speaking in such defiance? Worthless words from a useless species…she will be dead soon anyway, no matter._

_WHAT? No, Sentinal will NOT be the one to rule! It will be me! ME! IT WILL ALWAYS BE ME!_

_Shut up! The insect must be silenced of her lies! I will crush her now!…_

_…._

_...No… How can…?_

_I hear the fight of the Primes again…closer it seems…hauntingly closer._

_…She is right…Primus, she is right…._

_…Sentinel…Prime…he shall die…They shall ALL die…!_

_I find myself on my feet. I still ache. My rage, it is the only thing that fuels my strength, my blinding power…funny, its almost addicting…_

_Optimus is down, Sentinel is preparing to finish him…I am charging in…_

_I could kill both of them now…yes, both must die…_

_Who will be first to taste my cannon? To taste my fury?_

_…The traitor…Sentinel…_

_I remember little of my attack…I find Sentinel at my feet, weak, heavily damaged. Oh the surprise…heh…pathetic Primes._

_The song…why…It is so quiet now…why?_

_Cybertron…_

_NO!_

_I look up helplessly, I give a single wail skyward as Cybertron, my home, and my birth-planet…is being taken away…again! Not again, no!_

_I feel cold…how is that?…weakness, so much pain and weakness…_

_I grow sick of it._

_I prepare to finish Sentinel swift and painfully…yes, there MUST be pain!_

_…Optimus…_

_He beat me to him…_

_One prime stands…and the other has fallen._

_…I feel……_

_…nothing…_

_Perhaps…more pain…?_

_…my home…It is gone…forever…_

_As Prime turns to face me…I do something I never once have done before in the face of all these millennia…_

_I shiver…with…FEAR…with, betrayal…of…pain…_

_…_

_…_

_……I step back…I drop my cannon…never leaving Prime’s nearly cold gaze…_

_He says something, but I hear nothing…no words matter…_

_I step back again, another shutter runs up my back and through my systems…I hate the feeling…this dread and helplessness…_

_My one goal…my one purpose…I only realize now…is gone from my grasp…forever…_

_I am…I am…_

_Megatron?…no, no I’m NOT Megatron…no longer can I be called that name…not if I have been reduced to THIS…_

_I am…_

_…Nothing._

_…_

_…_

_I despise cowards…I curse upon weaklings…I grow disgusted by pathetic and faint-hearted beings…_

_Yet……now I am one._

_…_

_So, what does a coward do?…_

_Heh…simple, it seems now…_

_…_

_…I run. Flee. Hide in shame. In weakness._

_For once…I become the one thing I hate…a weakling._

_Now I am running like a coward, to hide like a scared sparkling…but it is all I feel to do._

_I cross the ocean…_

_…The desert…_

_Yes…they will never find me here…_

_Not the Autobots, nor the humans…no one…_

_…_

_…_

_I…have nothing now. My men…dead. My cause…gone._

_The heat pounds over and through me…the sand locks in my joints and beneath my armor…_

_The last few sparklings here are near dead…Igor continues to blabber…_

_I am…without purpose._

_Yet I find…no urge for death, yet It is what I feel to take upon myself now…not at the hands of my enemy._

_Yet…I cannot seem to raise my strength to do so…_

_…I am weak. Weak._

_Who am I?…not Megatron. Not the great master of the Decepticons, not the Lord High Protector, not a leader…_

_I am…nobody._


	2. Chapter 1

**One Year** **Later**

 

 

A hand of cards slammed atop the chips. “Full house! Beat that, boys.”

Another hand flops on the table, almost in a line of defeat as more slowly drop to the pile of chips before them with an exchange of groans and under-breath curses. The successor snickers as the chips are scooted to the side of the winner circle, among all the other towers of winnings. The cards begin to shuffle once more, almost in half the pace it used to be.

A burly man by the name of Bradley places a fist on the poker table, his dark eyes glimmering in suspicion. “I swear kid, you have the most devious plays I’ve ever seen. _Please_ tell me there’s a class for that, no way you can learn that on your own.”

A younger man, with tinted blonde hair and green eyes butts in, once taking a swig of his cheap beer and eyes the winner arranging the chips mockingly. “Oh there’s a class all right, you’re just too drunk all the time to attend the classes.”

“I bet you I could, smartass. What makes you think I can’t make the classes?” he knew there was no such class, but he wasn’t willing to roll with the punches so easily tonight.

There is the roll of eyes, and another slurping sound of a finishing bottle. He leans back in his lawn chair as it groans beneath him. “’Cause, they’re on your sobering days.”

“Or when he’s got another prosty at his place.” A bald yet black close-bearded man adds in, his belly sticking and nearly folding over the top of the table.

“-or in the back of some kid’s playhouse,” added another.

“-or in the company van,”

“-or in his-“

“Alright, alright! You got me, now shut-up.” Bradley spits over the exchange of veiled insults. There are a few snickers shared around before they face the dealer, who begins to flick out the new hands.

“What’re you talking about? We haven’t even started yet!” the blonde remarks.

The bald one coughs gruffly, dribbling beer into his beard. “Hell, wait until the Bud kicks in, son. You’ll be sorry you even offered to bring the drinks.’

“Sorry, Carl,” the blonde replies, not even looking up as he skims through his hand without much hesitation. “That shit hit you a _long_ time ago.” More laughter and guffaws are shared.

However once the cards have been dealt, the light overhead flickers into many others hanging overhead. The laughter stops. They illuminate the rest of the room, revealing the once shadowed room of a repair garage, a few trucks still up on the lifts and tools tossed about. One would find the scene oddly ironic with the cleanly tucked poker table in the center of the room beneath a lift, being shared by a group of filthy and wasted shop workers.

At the top of the garage steps that enter into the shop, a man dressed in beat jeans and neatly ironed tee glowers over the bunch, arms crossed and blue eyes piercing. His jet black hair keeps combed back in place, even while passing the hurricane-rate fan powering the shop. He brushes at his shirt as it finishes tossing about in the wind gusts, and strides to the table. No acknowledgement is registered as a few glares are focused; only a handful of fingers drum along the poker table.

A smile spreads across the arrival’s features, and eyes the previous winner of the group. He leans in uncomfortably, but the other does not falter.

“Might I be so kind as to ask, why are you still in my shop?”  He purrs rather calmly, yet dripping with distaste.

No answer, only the lowering of eyes.

“Perhaps you didn’t hear me.” His hand flies inches from the suspects face, knocking down the city of chips before them, sending them scattering around the table and floor. He lets the sound of falling chips fade into the echoing of the garage, before hissing again. “I asked, _why are you still in my shop_?”

Hazel eyes rose steadily to meet his cold ones. Soon, both were standing, and staring down one another like animals over scraps.

“Boss, leave the kid alone, alright? No harm, no foul around here, right?” Carl insisted calmer then his hoarse voice usually allowed.

“Yea, we’d rather you _didn’t_ get blood on the customer cars.” Bradley grumbled. “Bad for business, ya know?”

“How about both of you _shut your worthless mouths_ and get back to work?” Boss growled under his breath, glaring over the rebutting stares.

“It’s alright, guys. I was just leaving anyway.”

The boss smirks vividly behind chapped lips. “That’s what I was hoping you’d say.” Standing slightly taller, he grabs the jacket resting on the player’s chair and thrusts it into its owner’s arms. “Hit the road, kid, and don’t even think of coming back.” He grovels dangerously with narrowed eyes.

A smile spreads evenly across the victim’s face. “Oh, no worries, sir. I’ll be going before you can even sign the release form and restraining order. In fact-” A hand rises up to one of the lead gas valves beneath the car above the lift. “Here’s my resignation.”

The pipe snaps down after a shifting of weight, and soon a spurting of oil shoots into the boss’s face and down his perfectly presentable outfit. The others move away, yet neither at least holds back a chuckle and snickers as the pipe finally empties, dripping remains on the floor onto the man’s suede shoes. The oil nearly sizzles on the man’s brow, and he glares through the thickening substance splattered across his face. The grinning figure is now striding toward the door, with jacket in hand.

Bradley turns first, smirking. ‘I’m guessing that’s something you only get yourself, huh kid?” he chuckles.

A pause. “How many times do I have to tell you guys?” A girl no bigger then seventeen with highlighted golden-brown hair and hazel eyes smirks behind the grime of the shop on her cheeks. She slips her jacket on, and faces them all once more. “It’s Anna. Get it memorized.”

There’s an exchange of farewell nods as she exits, shoving her purple biking helmet over her head with black visor down. She smiles as she walks back to her blue crotch rocket, hearing the raging of the boss inside and the snickers of the mechanics as she shoots off into the dark.

 

-X-

 

            Annabelle drove at the painfully slow speed limit, reluctant to not fire down the abandoned main street. She passed the shambled gas station, a gas pump missing and the overhang half torn down. Then it came to Clover Street, where there was more graffiti on homes that would make a gang sick of vandalizing for some time. The road turned bumpy with potholes and cracks, but she has grown used to them over the years, sometimes taking the time to zoom and swerve around them by the many paths she memorized. It was the little enjoyment she got out of this poor town. Sirens are heard somewhere off near Parks Way, on the other end of town. Only more background noise of the night.

There were many problems in this place, yet most she was aware of Annabelle ignored. Once in awhile she would consider leaving the town of Crystal Hill, just go to live in the next town over which was roughly twenty miles out in nothing but woods: Jacksonville. She heard it was much safer there, people friendlier, atmosphere cozy and welcoming, and where the police siren was foreign in all manners. Yet this town, however unwelcome and understandably dangerous at every corner, was a part of her. She would leave one day and be back within the hour. She just couldn’t stand being away for less then a day. She found it odd, but the dangers of something that others would gladly leave and never look back on, she found the most fascinating. Even in the grim town of Crystal Hill, Annabelle was one of few who could see a comfort about it.

There is only one mention of comfort of her hometown throughout her younger years, when she was nearly foolishly blind to the threats of this tucked-away society. On the far end of town, nestled along the river’s edge is a small café and lounge: The River Spark. Why it was given that sort of name, Annabelle didn’t know, but most concur that it was because of an act of arson someone put upon the popular town hangout, yet it was the river itself that saved the treasured café. Flood water had risen that time in the year, and gave just enough to save what was left of the establishment. However little remained, it seemed to be just enough to start again, now it seemed better then ever. The owner, Jonah Maxwell, appropriately named the new restored eatery The River Spark, saying something along the lines of ‘it brings a certain little act to cause something so big’ and ‘even those most deepest mistakes will be repaired in the end, if you put your heart and mind into them.’ Annabelle was too young to remember it all; she was nearly seven at the time.

For ten years she always went to that small cabin-designed café beside the water’s edge, and it was like stepping into another, more peaceful world. It was her sanctuary, her escape from her own harsh reality that she faced whenever she came into her own home. The harsh reality of to coming home…and be the only one there. The River Spark was, in her mind, her real home.

The familiar warmth and smell of freshly made bread, of cut herbs, and hovering scent of coffee and tea leaves wrap her in comfort as Annabelle enters. It was like a loving hug from a parent, something she barely remembers now. Oak coffee tables and carved pine chairs sit neatly all around the dim yet warmly lit room; an antler chandelier hangs with soft lights above, swinging only slightly whenever the door would open. At the very back is the bar, with racks of beer taps and cheap wines line the wall and metal stools sit beneath. She wanders over behind the counter, and turns the sink on, splashing water in her face to wash the grim of work away. Ancient oil lamps illuminate the counter like lamp posts along a highway, glimmering against the many bottles, mugs, and shot glasses stacked untouched behind the wine rack beside the register. Funny, not even the owner has closed down the place properly. The register was still open, along with the door, and dishes and mugs still remained unwashed in the sink.

Frowning, she faces the fireplace, watching the embers flicker and crackle. Keeping her gaze fixated on the warm hearth for a long while, there is a stumbling upstairs and crash. Quietly and curiously, Annabelle goes up the log stairs to the left of the fireplace, onto the overhead balcony rounding the room from above. Holding the guardrail she sweeps along, finding no one in sight. “Hello?” No answer, but another pattering sound. She turns down left toward the spare room, the room sometimes Jonah would allow her to use as a place to stay when there was an ‘incident’ at home. Why was someone in her room, we they looking for her? “Is someone there?” Steadily and silently, she approaches the door. No sounds are heard this time, not even a whisper of air. Annabelle swallows, and bites her cheek gently before pushing the door open.

The first thing she notices is the actual state of the room. Everything has been torn down, flipped about, and tossed carelessly around. Broken glass and shambled belongings litter the floor, and crack under her feet as she enters further. Cautiously and bottling the growing anger, she opens the tossed drawer, and reaches in to pull out her father’s Glock she had stolen from him. Scanning the room, Annabelle holds her weapon defensively in front of her and she pushes things aside with its muzzle to find either clues of the break-in or the perpetrator hiding somewhere among the ruins. She whips around at the feeling of something moving behind her, and finds the window swung open.

“God dammit.” She mumbles, dropping the gun to her side and coming to the sill. The chill of the night air sends unwelcome shivers, and she grits her teeth in frustration before slamming it shut once more. Making sure it is locked she looks back around, only to spot something at the end of the remains of her bed. She pauses a moment in puzzlement before attentively approaching.

Its small, but she doesn’t recognize it as anything she ever owned or placed in the café. Picking it up, she finds it as a mere piece of strange metal, with odd scratch-like markings decorating nearly every inch of it. Its feels warm to the touch, rather heavy yet coarsely strong. Working in the shops, Annabelle has never seen any kind of metal or steel like this before, nor has she seen such markings. A local prank by the druggie kids from school, perhaps? Yep, the druggies raided her room to find something to get high off. If they wanted to get a trip from a can of Red Bull, anyway.

Voices are heard downstairs, and they build up into a growing argument. Stuffing the metal piece into her jacket pocket, she goes out the room and peers over the balcony to the room below. She sneers behind closed lips, but she silently watches.

Jonah is standing in the center of the room, washing down a table with a wet cloth as he speaks. The second is a man in a military uniform, glowering and barking accusations and demands to the undeserving manager. Annabelle can only hear snippets of the argument in question, but its enough for her to still keep her defense for Jonah.

“I told you before, the only ones who’ve been in here are my regulars, staff, and me, that’s all. No one has broken in since before the fire years back.” Jonah was rebutting with decency in his tone. “Shouldn’t the cops be checking out stuff like this? Why’s the freakin’ army here for a break-in that hasn’t even happened?”

“That’s none of your concern.” The general sniped agitatedly. Annabelle could tell a few rankings of army thanks to her father and guys at the shop. But the same question confused her: why _was_ the army here? In the small town of Crystal Hill?

“It _is_ my concern when it involves my workers and my business, _sir_.” Jonah remarked sternly, pushing his red hair out of his face as he leans down to sweep under the table. As he gets to his hands and knees to peer under the table for any gum or trash leavings, he continues. “What is it you’re looking for again? Some piece of tin or something like that?”

The general looked insulted. “You _wish_ it was a simple piece of tin.” He straightens his uniform, tucking his collar. “No, what piece I’m looking for is strictly classified, nothing of that the public should have.”

“‘Classified’, huh?” Jonah mused, peeking from beneath the table, eyebrow cocked. “Does that mean you’ll have to kill me if you told me?” he snickers, and Annabelle up above smirks. Typical Jonah.

There was no hesitation. “Yes, yes I would.”

Jonah frowned, and pushed back out and onto his feet once more. “Look, there’s nothing out of the ordinary around here. No freaky pieces of whatever or mysterious break-in that all of a sudden the military is in charge of looking into, no. If there was, believe me I would tell you. But what do you want me to say for something that isn’t true?”

The general leaned in, their noses close. “…Disprove it.” He hisses.

A creak echoed above them, and both turned.

Annabelle’s eyes widened only slightly, and mumbled. “Shit.”

Jonah grabbed the general by the arm as he tried to go for her at the stairwell, and shouted up to her. “Go Anna, go!” He was struck by the general’s back-hand no soon after the call, and sent staggering into a table.

Mortified, Annabelle dove just under the lunging man’s grasp and sprinted for the door, hopping over a few chairs and tossed tables in the process. She gagged as she felt a hand grab her by the hood of her jacket and drag her back, choking her windpipe. She swung a fist but it was easily dodged, just as her face was planted into a tabletop. Soon she felt her wrist being bound by the steely bastards known as handcuffs.

Shouting every curse imaginable, she felt the general dig into her pocket and find the metal piece hidden within. Withdrawn, the general eyed it thoughtfully before planting Annabelle’s face further into the table. She groaned angrily, but did not fight back.

The general glared toward Jonah, who was picking himself up from behind a tossed table. “Do yourself a favor, Mr. Maxwell,” He flashed the metal in the light of the dimly lit chandelier, allowing the markings to imprint the walls for the moment. “Don’t have a kid be put for the blame of your mistakes…I won’t be able to arrest you on any charge tonight, sir. However rest assured this young accomplice of yours will have a few things to settle back at base.” He lifted Annabelle to her standing position, and lead her toward the door. Pausing, he looked back at the stunned manager. “And another thing…” He smirked, and nodded at the sign outside, swinging in the wind. “Change the name, will you? It doesn’t really draw me in like this _fine_ place should.”

The warm smell of coffee and herbs clung to the two as they departed into the awaiting jeep, with only an ashamed Jonah remaining to clean late once again.

 

-X-

 

 

            Annabelle grunted as she was planted hard into a steel chair, glaring around with her eyes at the glass-walled interrogation room. She shook to stand up, but the cuffs on her wrists have been held back to the screwed-down chair. The light overhead momentarily blinds her, and squinting in strain she spotted an unfamiliar face.

            “Whatever it is that was in my room, I’m telling you right now I have no idea what it was doing there or what the hell it even is.” Annabelle mumbled, her eyes and head tired and craving for sleep. It was almost a twelve hour car ride to the base, and another hour before being trapped within this room. What she would have given to have some Nyquil after this was blown over.

            The interrogator, by her reckoning, dropped a folder down on the table in front of her. He flipped it over, revealing a string of black-and-white photos. Most are blurry, with red El-Marko circling different points of each picture. By a nose-close examination, she discovered most of the photos just street camera shots, all of her taking numerous routes to and from The River Spark.

            A shrug, and looked back up to the interrogator. “So what? Do I have to get to work on foot everyday, five miles?”

            A photo is slid closer, hidden beneath the pile of folder and papers. Pointing to the circled area, the presenter reveals a shot of her in the window of her room in the café, twiddling the strange metal in her hand. Glowering, she turns away.

            “It was just last night. That was the first time I ever saw it. Mr. Maxwell had nothing to do with this.” There’s an unsettling silence, and she slowly faced the man again, worried. “… Didn’t he?”

            The door swung open, and the interrogator strode from the room without another word, and purposefully left the photos for Annabelle to grovel over. She heard someone else sit down, but she refused to face him. Judging from the gaze she had on the boots seated in the other chair, she assumed it was male.

            “…You seem too young to get into things like this, kid. Don’t you think?”

            Annabelle sighed, agitated. “I never even knew I was in _such_ an illegal act by working in a café run down in a small town. How was I to know I would get into this?” She sighed again. “Believe me if I knew this would get me in deep shit with the government believe me, I would’ve bail out.”

            “What if you were paid well to hide this property?” He pressed, and she could see his hands resting on the table, thumbs twiddling.

            She gave no hesitation. With an icy tone, Annabelle finally faced him with a cold, sincere glare. “Not for all the money in the world, _sir_.”

            The man mused over this, pondering with no sign of actually considering her answer. He had his black hair trimmed down to close cut, forest green uniform nearly black in the dim lit room. His few medals on his right side gleamed in the lamplight on the table, but appeared to be polished further. The general’s strong arms could have been reminiscent of a cage fighter, or gladiator of ancient Rome. The stance he stood in his seat gave no demeanor, nor did his blocky-cut face that seemed to darken his outline in the low shadows. His dark eyes didn’t waver Annabelle’s glare. It was just like how her father would try to demean her; it never worked.

            After reading the badge, the so-named General Banner studied her face once more, and leaned his arms fully onto the table before him. His voice was think and grading, like a growl. “It’s kinda funny, kid, ‘cause I really don’t believe much of that story.” He raised a brow.

            “You don’t have to believe it, but it’s the truth.” Annabelle replied, reclining back into the chair.

            Banner seemed unimpressed. “Do you know the penalty for hiding classified government property, kid?” he asked, and moved in slightly closer. “The lowest sentence you could get is half-life sentence jail-time. Be lucky you even get bail.”

“Just because you catch _one_ picture of me with a stupid piece of scrap metal, I’m gonna get half my life in jail? Kinda extreme, isn’t it? Why not find more proof that I was actually hiding the retarded thing? This accusation is sorta far-fetched, doesn’t seem right to me, is all.” Annabelle frowned.

The general shrugged, nodding slightly. “I would agree with you, yes. But let’s just say this is more extreme then you would come to believe.”

“Then help me understand, then, sir.” Annabelle said, almost to a demanding tone.

He paused, and looked up at the corner of the ceiling at the small monitor camera. Nodding once, the red recording light went out. Banner faced the teen again, more ease in his eyes. “Whatever I say must not leave your lips out of this room. Got it?”

Blinking once, she nodded.

The general reclined back to a comforting position in his seat, folding his beefy arms with a sigh. He began. “The government has been on high alert for certain plots that could endanger this country,”-shrugging- “but I’m guessing you already knew that. But what I mean by ‘plots’ are ones that could endanger not just us here in the United States, but the entire planet as a whole.

“It started around ten years ago, maybe a lil’ less, in Los Angeles. There was an entire cover-up conspiracy around the idea there had been a major battle that none of the public should be aware of, one too extreme to be settled into their heads.”

“Nationwide panic, right?” Annabelle said.

Banner nodded. “Exactly. This battle would have even been a worldwide panic, if they didn’t offer to step up and agree to the circumstances of staying out of plain sight.”

The girl frowned. “Who?”

“Well that would spoil the surprise, now wouldn’t it?” Banner smirked, but was not given one in return. He shifted in his seat. “You a sci-fi kinda person? Science geek?”

Annabelle wasn’t catching on, but she simply shrugged. Sure, she was one of the highest grading students in her class, yet she didn’t always feel the award in it. Other kids would praise themselves for getting the C average, yet for her, those C’s made her sick to her stomach. School was never something Annabelle looked forward to, seeing as that if she didn’t have many friends her age, then what was the point of going besides showing off the closet genius she already was? Science _was_ one of her strong suits, but most of it was simple memorization and key terms throughout, none of it seemed to make her feel any smarter. Yet how did this relate to her arrest and this strange Los Angeles conspiracy? Like knowing the definition of an atom was gonna pull her out of a lifetime jail sentence.

“Alright, how about the incident over the news a few years back, in Egypt?” Banner tried simpler, hoping she would catch on this time.

Again, a blank expression read over the girl’s face.

The general groaned under his breath. Annabelle gave an apologetic shrug. “Ok, I’ll just spill it over now. We’ll be here all day playing this game…” With a scowl from the teen, Banner pulls out the piece of alien metal from his inside suit pocket. The girl stared as she watched him place it gently atop the stack of photos in front of her. He pointed at it as he spoke. “Do you recognize this metal from anywhere you’ve ‘worked’ at?”

Damn, it was a matter of time before the under-the-table jobs at local repair shops caught up with the teen. However agitated and tired, Annabelle shook her head honestly.

“This metal…” he shook his head. “Not from this place, and not from anywhere on Earth.”

Annabelle scrunched up her face, confused and partially not convinced. “What do you mean ‘not from anywhere on Earth’? It had to come from somewhere or something, right? Else it wouldn’t even be here, and I wouldn’t be here having this runway conversation with you. I should be in bed right now, dammit!”

“I couldn’t agree with you more, kid.” Banner admitted, and picked up the alien shard. “However, this didn’t come from something…but from some _one_.”

Annabelle was unreadable now.

“This came from someone that was there in that cover-up battle in Los Angeles, who was there in the battle at Egypt, and also at the battle of Chicago a year back. Someone who’s been here since it all started, who actually started it all in the first place!” There was a pause, and the chill grew so long into the stillness a pin was heard dropping outside. “This…is _alien_ armor. The DNA of a whole other race far from our own world lies in this, kid. This little piece of armor has probably been through more hellfire then any of us could imagine.” He pauses again, admiring it as Annabelle sits quietly in shock. His voice softens in distant thought. “God, what stories this little guy could tell…”

“Point being…that’s a piece of some alien, like, _robot_ or something?” Annabelle murmured in awe and disbelief.

Banner nodded, a smile on his face. “Bingo! Give her a prize, boys.” He chuckled, and the interrogator came in again.

Annabelle now had the chance to get a good look at the man’s face, without being blinded by the horrendous glare of lamplight. The interrogator had a hard narrow cut face, bleached blonde hair that almost made him seem bald for how well it blended into his pale skin. He stood high over them like a vulture, his worn features seeming him look older then he probably was. His blue suit nearly made him look like a shadow in the room, making Annabelle almost double-take just to see if he was really there. He stared back at her, but neither made an attempt to make a first remark.

“Ah, Sorval, glad you’re still here.” Banner beamed, but the man made no reply, nor action that he even heard. Sooner then expected, the giant turned and stared at him with a stern frown. The general handed him the file of photos, untidily put back in their place. “Take this back to the document library where it belongs, the kid isn’t much for scrap-booking.”

Sorval nodded deeply, eying Annabelle from the corner of his gaze. Annabelle shifted uncomfortably, the cuffs rubbing his wrists raw.

Banner seemed to be reading her mind. “But before you go, be a gentleman and take those stupid cuffs off the kid. She’s not an animal, you know.”

The man nodded again, and set the file down before coming behind Annabelle and unlocking her bounds. As she rubbed as her tender wrists, Sorval silently strode back around, took the file, saluted Banner, and left without another word.

“Don’t mind Sorval.” The general assured the shaken teen. “He looks like a harsh bastard, but he’s got a good head on his shoulders.  As you could tell Sorval doesn’t say much, but he’ll take a bullet for anyone he’s in charge under.” He eyed her, and leaned in like a conniving man sneaking a secret while others are present. “I have a way you can bail off the jail sentence, and figure out all about this alien stuff.”

Annabelle paused in rubbing her abused wrists, and listened intently for the first time since she’s been in custody. “You’re telling me this _why_?” she mumbled.

“’Cause there’s more chance then any to get other younger troops like you out there. Over at a base encampment in Africa, good pay, kept busy, and they’re short on repair men. They need younger members to keep up the line of duty.”

“But, I’m not-”

“Don’t need to be signed up, got it covered for you. All you gotta do is say the word. The works hard, tough, but it’ll keep you outta trouble over here in the states.”

“Isn’t this illegal, though? Shouldn’t felons like me be just thrown out without question?”

Banner smirked. “Not when the Secretary of Defense has your back covered for it.” He smirked wider seeing Annabelle lean back in her chair with a gape. “Your father knew this would happen to you one day, just not so soon. He wanted you to be the best you were even when he wasn’t always there. Says that you staying in that hometown of yours isn’t healthy for anybody, and wants you to get out and be the kid he knows you are.” He paused, and scooted a paper forward, a documentation and government stamp at the top. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. Jail is still your other option.”

Annabelle was silent, unmoving as she scanned the paper. It had been years since she heard from her father last, half her life almost. She clenched a fist at her side. How _could_ he? She hated her father. He never spoke with her in an actual conversation since she was nearly six. None of the memories she had of her father were great, none real happy. Of course, after winning the election in Boulder, her mother went downhill and into a wonderful pile of alcohol addiction and child abuse.

And where was her father?

Not home.

Why help her now once she gets in danger of government accusations of alien invasions and stealing of government property? Fine time, Annabelle thought. Fine time to say hi to your baby girl again. Neither of the verdicts of her arrest seemed to fit. Was this a way of reaching out to her dad, or him reaching out to her? The very thought of her father doing this by sending her off to work in Africa made her head spin, and made her ground her fingers into her leg.

Yet as she skimmed though the painful memories of what was and to become, Annabelle truly began to consider the offer on the table.

Three minutes went by, and she had not said nor done anything. Banner waited patiently.

Perhaps…she could find him again. Set things right again, and prove her worth by working at the outpost out of country. Surely that would get her dad’s attention, get her a new life. Better future then sitting behind some bars, that was for sure.

Yet…the risks still echoed out at her. Could this alien that was missing this piece of armor still be out there, was it possible she could encounter this foreign being and only end up getting killed in the process of proving herself? She had the nasty habit of getting into some sticky situations, but the possible idea of facing a battle-ready alien robot was one she hoped not to experience.

She kept silent.

Banner raised a brow.

With a sigh, Annabelle picked up the pen beside the document and signed her name down below slowly but surely. She pulled back again with a heavy breath, putting her head down on the table as the general took the paper calmly.

The general patted her on the back, making her tense briefly. “Your dad would be proud, kid.”

The teen didn’t reply.

Banner stood, and nudged her arm to usher her up. They easily exited the room together, Annabelle squinting from the bright light on her unfocused eyes. They passed a few armed suited officials, but only a few regarded them as they headed out into the main rec room.

“Sorval will accompany you to the base camp, along with one of the sergeants.” Banner informed her on the way down through the passing desks and techs. Phone rang once or twice through some of his words, annoying Annabelle but managing enough to keep attention to the conversation. “As long as you’re good with anything with an engine and any form of mechanics, you’ll be good. Don’t speak unless spoken too for the first few days; they’ll warm up to you later on. Just do as you’re told, do it well, and you’ll come out just fine.” He stops them at the next hallway right of the rec room, a pane of glass for one wall revealing the city outside. He hands a large yellow envelope to the teen, who takes it hesitantly. “Everything you need to get though is in there. Badges, airport tickets, passport, and legal documentation of your work towards the government officials down there are all in this envelope. If you ever feel self-conscious of losing them, just have Sorval look after them for ya. Ok?”

“I, think so. Just, kinda nervous about all this. I don’t even know what I’m doing agreeing with this.” Annabelle admitted, unease in her gestures and expression.

“Just keep on your toes, and you’ll be ok.” General Banner advised. “And if you know how to at least hold a handgun, you’re good on defending yourself. Wildlife’s harsh down there, so keep alert when they send you on scouting missions. Never know what’s gonna come around.”

Annabelle nodded.

Banner looked around cautiously, and as another official passed he leaned in slightly with voice lowered. “Some of my men have been reporting odd sightings down there, nothing normal from what we have seen in the past. My guessing,” he whispered, “it’s most likely the alien that ran off after the Chicago battle. He keeps moving about, never stays in one place and attacks only when he spots you. The same alien whose armor we got here.” He held up the piece of metal once more, the markings shimmering in the sunlight though the glass.

Shuttering, Annabelle shifted in position. “So…what do I do if I see him?”

“My advice…” Banner warned, his face darkening. “…Run and pray he doesn’t find you.”

The teen went only slightly pale. Dealing with danger in the town of Crystal Hill was one level of danger she didn’t fear facing. Facing a killer alien robot was another danger entirely. The very thought was a rare one that made her shiver.

The general took her hand, and placed the piece in her palm, closing her fingers around it. “You better take it with you, might be useful if he catches you looking for his missing armor.” She looked about to argue, but he stopped her. “Don’t worry, as long as you don’t show it to anyone down outside the base, you can keep it safe as long as you like. Weld it, melt it down, do whatever you like. But get the call from your boss there beforehand.”

Again, she nodded.

“You’re gonna do just fine, kid, I can see it.” Banner nodded approvingly with a friendly smile. He looked up behind Annabelle with a smile. “Ah, Scott. I’m guessing you’ll be taking the kid off my hands?”

Annabelle turned. A man stood patiently behind them, ranging the same height of Banner at 6’3ish. He had younger, finely slim looking features, his chocolate colored hair clashing brilliantly with his green eyes. He was just the right level of fit, his shoulders broad in his green military suit. There was a small cut under his lip, but it seemed to have scarred years back to give his complexion a more hardened tone.  He seemed to have faced hardship judging by his stance, but seemed to have a good heart behind his solid eyes.

“Kid, I would like to introduce you to your new commanding officer, er, or boss, Sergeant Scott Kandler.

The latter nodded sternly, and looked to Annabelle. “What’s your name?” he asked almost in strict demand.

“Annabelle. Annabelle Hutchins, sir.” She replied, minding to keep her manners.

“Alright, Annabelle, we leave in five.” He nodded once more to Banner. “Good day, General.” With a salute to the officer, he gestured for Annabelle to come beside him.

Obeying, she stood alongside Kandler, and bowed her head once back to Banner. “Thank you, sir. And, if you ever run into that guy who brought me in, tell him sorry about what I did to his nose.” She smirked, like a cat that ate the canary.

Banner chuckled. “No problem, kid. And you’re welcome. Take care, you hear?” Once she turned, Kandler escorted her down the hall from him. He sighed under his breath. “God, keep that kid safe.” He headed back down the other end of the hallway. “It’s all she’s gonna have.”

 


	3. Chapter 2

Neither Annabelle, nor Kandler, nor the ever silent Sorval said anything on the flight to their destination. The teen tried to develop small talk between the two, but they would always be dropped flat like a stone in water.  Sorval was like trying to have a conversation with a wall, while Kandler seemed to have the answers already to mind without much care in thought. It felt she was the only abnormal human being on the flight, one being with two demeaning-looking military escorts on either seat beside her, standing ready to break anyone’s neck who dared to talk to either of them.

            Annabelle tried to draw her attention from the two by skimming through the few magazines in the seat pouch, and trying to flip a coin into a reusable plastic cup at different distances. However once she grew to some level of annoyance, either man would snag the magazine away of stuff the coin in his pocket. She would mumble some small insult, and swallow the little pride she had left before slouching in silence.

After awhile, she would pull out the alien piece of armor and inspect it curiously and partially out of boredom. She would trace the markings with a finger, and once might try and doodle them on her napkin. Yet whenever one other passenger would try and investigate her strange object, they would only meet the cold warning gaze of Sorval. Within the first few minutes, no soul dared to spy on the girl again.

            Another twelve hours to go.

            Had she made a mistake? Was this the wrong decision to choose, going out of country and risking her neck in some wild desert of a country? Perhaps jail was the better option, better there then being stuck between two statues of cold-stoned men in suits.

            God, the things she did to please someone she barely even knew.

 

-X-

 

            Annabelle didn’t really remember when she fell asleep, but by her reckoning it was somewhere between verbally insulting Sorval over Florida, and telling Kandler to go jump in a ditch somewhere in the mid-Atlantic. She stretched in the little seat space she had, and peered pass Sorval to stare outside at the glaring sun and desert land far below. Sure there were a few trees, but not that it changed any of her opinion of her decision of coming in the first place.

            “Are we ever _there_ yet?” she grumbled, rubbing the heels of her palms in her eyes.

            “We get there when we get there.” Kandler informed emotionlessly.

            She sat up further in her chair, hoping to somehow have a decent come back with a better height ratio. “Well, are we at least over Africa? There was, like, _no_ specification on _where_ in Africa I’m going.”

            He glanced merely at her. “Don’t worry yourself about it. We’re getting you there even it means dragging you there.”

            Annabelle groaned, smacking the undeserving armrests as she dropped her arms agitatedly. “Can’t I have at least _ONE_ straight answer around here?” she hissed.

            “No.”

            “Please?”

            “No.”

            “ _Pretty_ please?”

            “ _Pretty_ NO.”

            “You’re an ass.’

            “And you’re a nuisance.”

            Annabelle went back to her moping.

            As the plane began its decent, it seemed the two escorts made more interaction with Annabelle then they ever had the whole flight there. They had her put on her gray military sweater given by the general, hood up. They gave small gestures and instructions on where and how to get off to airport: stick close to them, and say nothing. It seemed unnecessary to the teen, but she wasn’t about to argue or make a run the minute she left the plane. She could deal with them for a little while longer. 

            She kept her head down the whole way. Thought the airport security, though the parking lot, and though the bumpy jeep ride out into the desert. She felt eyes of a local staring daggers into her back, but she paid no mind.

            Annabelle was practically boiling alive in the sweater during the drive, the heat sizzling the inside cab and roasting her insides. Sweat built on her forehead and dripped down the back of her neck and into her shirt, sticking to her uncomfortably. She was given no instruction to remove it, so she bore though it even if she died of heat stroke.

            There was a tap on her shoulder, and she looked up at Sorval, who gestured at her sweater. Not even hesitating, she ripped the sweater straight off over her head and on the floor of the jeep. With a nod of thanks, she looked back down again to falsely admire her shoes.

            The jeep ride was more of an ice breaker then before, being that she was actually allowed to interact with her escorts in a actual humanly manner. Kandler was still rather rough with his answers, but he gained enough admiration of Annabelle to give her a small measure of respect to talk. He would talk mostly about the few assignments out of country he had, and battles he witnessed and shed blood for. Yet nothing of his family came up amongst the ramble of words, and Annabelle made the smart choice to not bring it up. He looked about ready to bite her head off when she mentioned the word ‘parent’.

Once she would hear Sorval humming a song quietly to himself, a song she never heard before. But it was soft and beautiful it was as if she knew it all her life. Sorval never spoke a word, but he was at least giving his sense of regard by listening to Annabelle speak. She felt it rude of her to keep talking, thinking he may want to say something in return. But the silent soldier seemed content enough in just listening to her, and gave her all the attention he could muster. She wanted to mention the song he was previously humming, but he seemed out of mood to speak of it. Big surprise.

Annabelle would grow quiet after some time, and watch the landscape fly by beyond the bumbling jeep. A dry grassy and stone based world was mainly all she saw, maybe once glancing up to see Mount Kilimanjaro in the distance. An antelope pranced alongside the jeep for a short moment of the trip, amusing the teen via smile. Vultures circled hungrily overhead, and she frowned.

“Those are alot of vultures for one body. Why do you think there’s so many?” Annabelle questioned out of curiosity.

“’Cause it’s near Decepticon Ridge.” The driver answered from up front, not looking from the road in order to dodge a couple potholes.

“Whoa, what ridge?”

“Decepticon Ridge.” Kandler repeated for the driver. He put a hand up against the roof of the cab to steady the harsh rocking of the jeep. “The locals and troops out here called it that after the attack in Chicago, and the Decepticon leader fled here and sulked around that ridge for some time. Anyone who went near got slaughtered, and when we tried to call in the ‘experts’, neither we nor them could ever locate him.” He looked out at the vulture circle above. “He’ll go back there once in awhile, wandering and cause a bit of havoc of terrorizing locals who take the roads nearby, then leave again. We take that time to collect the bodies, and see who else went missing that week before.”

“How many have been killed over there?” she asked obliviously.

The sergeant shrugged. “Can’t say for certain. That bastard’s most likely killed more then we found, so there’s no telling how many casualties throughout by him.” He grabbed a wet cloth from the cooler under his seat, and draped it on the back of his neck. “But with the amount we have found so far, he’s killed probably near two hundred, at the least.”

The girl felt her stomach go up into her throat. “two… _hundred_?”

“Give or take a few.” The driver piped in, braking for a local shambled bus to drive by. “And it’s not bad enough, saying he’s been here for only a year.”

“Just one _year_ and he’s killed that many people?”

“It’s not much of a surprise, really.” Another soldier, Carlsbad, added while blowing his blonde hair out of his face. His voice hung a strong Australian accent as he remarked. “He’s a cold hearted machine. Probably built to destroy and kill without thought back where he came from.”

“Really?” the driver frowned. “I thought I overheard some guy from NEST mention that one of the ‘bots said he came from some underground gladiator city, Kaon or something. Fought everyday of his life until he became Decepticon warlord and tired to destroy life on every planet he came across.”

“Either way,” Carlsbad replied. “I think there’s just more background to this guy that neither those ‘bots or NEST are telling anybody. I’m pretty sure he didn’t start killing the moment he came to life, right?”

“Guess so. But I wouldn’t be too sure.” The driver agreed smugly after a moment of thought.

“We can’t say for certain.” Kandler said. “The only way we could ever figure out his real story is if we actually asked him. However, I’m certain you would be dead before you could even open your mouths.”

“True,” Carlsbad mused. “This is why I’d send in Marcus to talk to him first.”

“Hey, shut up!” the driver Marcus shot back, scowling. “I’d like to see you get a word outta him, you slimy prick.”

“I love you too, man.” Carlsbad snickered.

Annabelle hung back off the exchange of laughs about such a horrible thing: a giant killer alien warlord robot killing innocent people for no apparent reason. There was nothing funny about death. She accepted the thought of dying, yet she believed there was no reason to mock about.

She stared down at the floor of the cab again, and kept it there the rest of the way. The quiet teen banged her head a few times on the roof of the jeep, but nothing fazed her this time. She was in her own little world now.

 

-X-

 

            “Home sweet home, kid. We’re here.”

            Annabelle mumbled to herself as Carlsbad shook her awake. She could blurrily see Sorval grabbing her bag from outside strapped atop the jeep, and Kandler waiting impatiently behind him. She rolled her eyes once. Was this still real life?

            Staggering a bit, Carlsbad helped usher Annabelle out of the jeep and onto solid, steady ground. Sorval handed her the backpack, and she slung it lazily onto her back, shifting uneasily under the sudden weight. It seemed lighter then expected, but she managed to keep standing.

            “A bit too heavy for Sleeping Beauty, eh?” Carlsbad chuckled.

            Annabelle held her tongue, but just scowled in determination.

            “You boy’s get, we have to get the kid somewhere without you distracting her.” Kandler ordered. There were a few farewell pat-on-the-backs for Annabelle as Carlsbad and Marcus departed.  Huffing under his breath at the men’s’ attitudes, he brings Annabelle to his side, and Sorval silently at her other flank. “Don’t mind those two, they’re the jesters of the squad. They’re really not that all bad, just don’t let their jokes get to you.”

            The girl simply nodded, looking down as they walk.

            “So, kid,” Kandler began. “Welcome to Fox 9 Outpost 85.”

            The three entered through the high fenced gateway, given their flashed passes and curt inspections of heavily armed guards. The rusted-brown barbed gate slid away and slowly opened to a whole new world of hell for Annabelle.

            This place made jail look like the Marriott.

            Up ahead of them fifty yards out was a massive work and construction hanger, jeeps and workers of all kinds moving about busily around it and inside like a honey bee hive. The building looked worn, rusty brown and drab gray, but the structure appeared strong in stature and proud to stand against anything. Off to the north of the Main Hanger, there was a domed cylindrical building, used as the outpost armory. The left side of the building scarred, it looked feebler then the Main Hanger. Alongside ironically located is the experimental lab and washhouse. There was an open fenced area to park the jeeps and around a dozen tanks and ATV’s, which was only opened by strict or permitted personnel. Jets and cargo planes land at the back of the outpost on a miniature runway, and to Annabelle’s perspective which is a little to close for comfort near the Armory. The Barracks were located west of the Main Hanger, four buildings neatly organized for both gender and rank: men, women, high rank men, and high rank women. And lastly, the shooting range and training arena was toward the Barracks, fitted into a courtyard connecting the four buildings. Thankfully, the shooting range was directed toward the large expanse of desert instead of the living quarters.

            No area of Outpost 85 looked promising, and young Annabelle was beginning to second guess herself once more. She wasn’t expecting a luxury hotel, but she wasn’t expecting a post-apocalyptic base either. 

            Well, she thought, I’m too far from home to run. And even if I do run, I got a giant robot to worry about running into. Nope, no turning back now on what you chose to do, Anna. No turning back now.

            Sorval lead the pondering teenager into her barrack, and watched her from the doorway as she put her stuff away just enough to be found when she got back. Men and women stared and scowled as she passed, with some slamming shoulders with her as she went by. None threw any words, fearing the stony gaze of Sorval protectively beside her. She felt like an ass, having such a constantly dangerous stance of a bodyguard, knowing he wasn’t going to help her get along with these men and women any better then now.

            Annabelle turned to Sorval once they were out in the courtyard. “Sorval, can I ask you to do something for me? I mean, you don’t have to do it now, but sometime will you do it?”

            The silent bodyguard stared at her with his dark eyes, but inclined his head in affirmation.

            “I’m thinking, with you around all the time…and don’t get me wrong, I think you’re doing a _phenomenal_ job of watching over me. But, I’m afraid the more you hang around me, the rest of the guys ‘round here aren’t gonna deal with me as I’m hoping they would. The best way I believe they can warm up to me easier is if you aren’t around as much.” She bites the inside of her cheek. “Do…you understand? I’m not trying to offend you, really I’m not, I just hope you see what I think would be best.”

            Sorval didn’t move for the longest time, she swore he didn’t even blink throughout this time. She felt unease keep up her spine.

            He placed a strong hand on her shoulder, one big enough to crush her head like a grape. He looked into her, rubbed her shoulder in a way of comfort, and gave a rare instance. He smiled soft. To Annabelle’s relief, it was also a smile of understanding.

            “When I’m ready, alright?” she asked.

            Sorval put a fist to his heart, and dipped his head to confirm.

            She smiled back. “Thank you, Sorval. It means a lot.” She nods back toward the hanger. “C’mon, I bet they’re waiting to kick my ass right now. Let’s not disappoint em.”

            The bodyguard nodded, and the two strode on with high heads.

 

-X-

 

            There was a line of high rank officers before Annabelle, looking her over while she studied them. The one to the left was Carlsbad, who winked at her, yet not in a perverted sense, just a teasing-friendly act. The center officer was named Officer Jacob Williams, a strong black man that looked like a beast of a man, but with a close black beard and kind brown eyes. Some were mentioning on the way in that this man could rip a man’s head clean off his shoulders, but did Annabelle believe this looking at him? Yes she did. Finally, the other officer was a woman with pixie-cut red hair, and strong yet fine cut body, like a Greek goddess. This was Officer Amy Scott, a senior in the fields of Africa. Had she seen this Decepticon leader yet, Annabelle hoped to find out, but didn’t want to press the subject.

            Kandler had appropriately introduced them all to the teen, and a heavy weight fell slowly off her head. Then with a whip of her short hair, Scott stepped forward.

            “It appears I have been assigned as your commanding officer while you’re working here.  Hopefully you can keep up, I usually talk fast.” She informed with a mild tone

            Annabelle smirked with an understanding shrug. “Don’t worry, I hear good and do good.”

            The officer tugged a doubtful smile at the corner of her lips. “We’ll see.” She faces Kandler beside the girl. “I’ll go introduce her to the junkies at the shop. Perhaps you can go report her in to the senior chief.”

            “I’m not as slow as you think I am, Miss Scott. I have the kid covered until she signs the hell out of this dust bowl.”

            “Oh come now, sergeant,” the officer smirked. “We like to make the job sound fun on the first day. Like instead of ‘the dust bowl’, we prefer to call it ‘the sandbox’.”

            Kandler frowned, and then nodded to Annabelle. “If you need anything, report to Officer Scott, not me. You’re no longer my problem…for now.”

            “Could I ask what else you have to do beside watch my ass? That seems to be everyone’s job since I got here.” Annabelle remarked.

            Scott laughed. “I think I’m gonna grow on this kid. She’s got more of a sense of humor then the men around here.” She smacks the teen playfully on the back, making her yelp briefly.

            “Sure, but you gotta wait and see if she’s got the backbone to survive around here.” Kandler coldly pointed out.

            The officer’s smile faded, and placed a hand on her hip. “You shouldn’t worry about us girls around here, sergeant. If she doesn’t have one yet, I’ll make sure she gets one before she leaves.”

            “If anything, throw her out at ‘Con Ridge if you can’t stand her.”

            “Hmm.” She pondered, tapping her chin with a side-glance to Annabelle.

            The teen glares down the two. “Oh, quit it. I know you guys wouldn’t do that to a kid, and I wouldn’t have been offered to come here if I couldn’t handle it, right?” They just look over her, and she snaps her gaze between them. “…you, _don’t_ throw someone to Decepticon Ridge if you think they can’t make it, do you?”

            “Sometimes as a prank, but we always make sure it’s the time when he’s not around.” Scott explained. She saw Annabelle pale slightly. “Oh, come now, we won’t do it to you now… maybe some other time.” The officer turns to Kandler, and salutes him. “Until tomorrow, sir.”

            Kandler returns the salute, nods once to Annabelle, and strides out.

            “Meh, he’s a bit of a hard-ass, but he’s got a good heart.” Scott told Annabelle. “Be lucky you got me instead of Williams. He’d beat and work you ‘til you can’t even remember to breathe without his order.

            “Williams? Really? But he seemed kinda co-“

            “ _Never_ judge by what you _assume_ , kid.” Scott advised, her blue eyes narrowed sternly. “That kind of thinking will get you killed out in the field. Best you listen to what your instincts tell you, and act by what you know. Make sense?”

            “Yes, Mame.”

            The officer visibly cringed, teeth clenched. “ _Don’t,_ call me that. I _hate_ being called that. Just call me ‘Scott’ or ‘sir’, alright? Got it straight? Get it, got it, good. Let’s go.”

            “Wait, wha-?”

            “Told you I talk fast sometimes.” Scott reminded, and shuffled Annabelle alongside her. “Now come on, you’ll need to see what and who you’re working with around here. Be kinda silly if you didn’t, right?”

            Annabelle shrugged. “I guess so.”

            The officer cocked a brow. “You guess? Heh, you’re an odd one, kid, I’ll give you that. But as long as you keep a level head on any impending danger, you’ll be just fine.”

            “It’s weird, a lot of people have been telling me that the entire time I’ve been here.” said Annabelle.

            “It’s ‘cause we want to keep you on the right track, have you hit the ground running, you know?” the girl nods. “Believe me, it’s best people keep reminding you. Because if you’re out in the desert alone to defend yourself against natives, beasts, or rogue alien robots, it will just you and your head that’s gonna keep you alive.” She faces Annabelle, lifting up her chin to look her in the eye. “You seem like a smart kid. I’d hate to see something like you getting killed in the desert for some foolish reason. Guys around here will treat you like shit, but just roll with the punches. You get down, get back up. Once it nails down to it, everyone around here will take a bullet for you. Never forget that.”

            Annabelle swallows, but before she can reply she is lead into the deafening room of loud maintenance and repair work. She finds herself in the repair and construction shop, jeeps and numerous other mechanical necessities tossed about on the floor and steel worktables. Two men are working on repairing the engine of a blown jeep, while another is welding down and resettling a jammed AK-47.

            Scott come sot the side door, and yanks down the blaring stereo and blowing fans. The workers turn with angered looks and shouts. “Listen up, boys! You got a new recruit to help you round here, make her welcome and do whatever you wish with her.”

            “Oy, I know what we can do wit her!’ shouts one working on the jeep, with crazed blonde hair caked with grimy black oil. “’ow ‘bout take ‘er someplace outta the way of us!”

            The other shook a wrench in the air as he called out, still under the jeep cab. “We don’t need a stupid kid to baby-sit around here, we got all the help we can get, and we can handle ourselves.”

            “I can take whatever mechanical issue you guys got, I may be a girl but I know my way around some busted metal.” Annabelle shouted back, determined. Scott smirked off to the side.

            The man welding the weapons faces her, his black short-cut hair smeared to the side, and sets his goggles on his forehead to reveal green eyes. “You know yourself around a weapon, kid?”

She nodded.

“How about any sort of vehicle? Jeep, tank, ATV, the works?”

Again, she nodded.

            He thought and looked her over, approaching the girl and walked around her a few times in an inspecting gesture. He lifted her arm, and felt the muscle inside, and then jabbed quick at her side. She winced a few times, but never in pain, only in surprise. He chuckled, and wiped his hands down on his pants. “Screw the other boys there, you’re good in my book.” He holds out a decently clean hand to shake. “Name’s Garret, Garret Rochester. Those suckers up there are Ben and Low-Ry.”

            “I’m tellin’ ya, we don’t’ need a kid ‘round here ta slow us down.” Low-Ry argues.

            “She not coming anywhere near my baby, Gar’!” Ben shouts agitatedly back. “She touches my Loraine it’ll be her head in the trash compactor!”

            Garret shakes his head, and with a simple hand gesture tells the others where to stick their smart-ass remarks. “Those guys are like toddlers, just ignore them one second and they go into a temper tantrum.” The other two men shout random mixes of curses and wise remarks, and Garret just chuckles. “I’ll take her from here, Amy.” He says to the awaiting officer.

            “I know you’ll keep her busy, Gar’. She’ll need it around here.” She addressed the teen once more. “Head to the barracks once the guys tell you to. You might be in here late, but just keep working and don’t turn down anything they tell you to do. These guys are your bosses now.” She nods once. “Be good, kid. I don’t wanna come back to clean up what’s left of you.”

            Once Scott is gone, Garret smacks his hands together and turns to where Annabelle was last, but finds she already moved over under the jeep cab with an agitated Ben. He just chuckles to himself as the new kid begins to fix the one thing that took Ben two hours to find and repair, which only takes her five minutes.

            Things were bound to get interesting around here, he mused, very interesting.

 

-X-

 

            “Just keep the lead pressure valve on the second setting, and crank the torque wrench counter-clockwise until the oil flies up the secondary pipe. And once it does it should purr like a kitten.”

            Annabelle felt like if anyone was being taught around, it was the junkies themselves. Her simple methods she had done at the local repair shops back home proved her worthy in the hardship eyes of Ben and Low-Ry. Soon, both guys were swarming her with ideas and crunch-time methods to fix and build faster projects. Garret, who seemed to be the ringleader of the shop, would just watch from a distance like a parent to his kids. Whilst Annabelle was the youngest of the guys, she felt like the older sister around the junkies. It made her feel wanted, needed, and just plain useful.

            It was near dark when the alarm sounded.

            Everyone gathered outside each of their stations to watch the gates open for the med jeep roll steadily into the base, and the gates close safely behind them. Only the power searchlights along the roof of the hanger illuminate the scene, while darkness clings all around like a shadow. Annabelle watches beside the junkies as the lead officers come, and spots them unloading what appears to be a body. Unfortunately she is too far away to get a good look at the victim, and listens to the murmurs among the crowds. They set the body down in the center of the base courtyard, and Annabelle recognizes Kandler and Carlsbad bend down and flip the top of the body cover. Carlsbad is frozen stiff, before he forces himself to turn away, and dashes off into the crowd. Kandler drops his head briefly, and stands before nodding to the med crew, who cover the body once more and carry it off into the morgue area of the med barrack.

            Kandler turns to the now silent crowd of troops, and pulls out a megaphone from the med jeep behind him. He clicks the activation before speaking out. “My fellow troops, men and women…we have had another casualty.” There is an eerie silence. “The Decepticon leader and rogue alien murderer, Lord Megatron, has attacked near Portman’s Rock.” There is a loud array of disbelief and shock among the crowd, but he soon quiets them all once more. “Yes, he is steadily drawing closer our position. However no one can have a reason to ignore that he was not a problem in the beginning, and that he is still one now. From now on, every scout brings a partner, keep heavily armed, and no one leave the base without consent from me or the other three head commanders. Return to your posts, soldiers, we will inform of the situation as it is confirmed. Thank you.” He turns off the megaphone, and soon all troops part ways to reluctantly head back to work.

            Annabelle races over to the commanders without thought, and spots Sorval in the crowd. As she approaches the officers, she gasps when Sorval grabs her around the waist and holds her back.

            “Sorval, let me go. I need to speak with them now, please.” Annabelle was barely above begging, but the bodyguard held her firmly.

            Scott was the one to force Sorval away from her. “If she wishes to speak with us, then there is no reason to physically hold her from that. Keep that in mind next time.”

            He dipped his head in apology, and then repeated to Annabelle.

            “So what is it you need, kid?” Scott asked.

            The girl took a deep breath, knowing the result of the question she’s about to ask won’t be a pleasant one.

            “Garret informed me that you were low on scouts. And if it isn’t too much for me as a kid to ask, I would like to offer becoming a scout as a side job here.”

            The officers stared at one another, then to her once more.

            Kandler frowned almost darkly. “…Rochester didn’t tell you that.”

            She shook her head. “No, really he did. He said how low we seemed on scouts, and that he though we should have more around now that this Decepticon is coming so close to base. He can’t offer himself since he doesn’t really rely on the stealth of the missions, so he suggested someone like me try.”

            “Kid, scouting is the most treacherous job you can take here.” Williams said, crossing his bulking arms. “It takes gut-will and skill to know your way around the desert and grasslands; else you’ll end up as target practice before sundown. You’re just a kid; we can’t risk you putting yourself in a professional position.”

            “I’m not just a kid, sir.” Annabelle refuted back. “I know my way around weapons, around using the landscape to my advantage, I know it all. I did it all the time back home, hell when I got lost in the woods for a week I managed to survive without as much as a bruise. I swear I will make it though this assignment.” Their expressions proved unsatisfied. “…Ok, send me on a night-watch to Portman’s rock and a hundred yards from Decepticon’s Ridge, tonight. If I come back tomorrow I will prove I can make it though scouting. And if I don’t come back, well…you will be able to have proved me wrong.”

            There was a silent discussion, whilst Kandler and Scott looked to only each other.

            “You know we don’t believe much of any of this, right kid? You go without so much as a hunting knife course you’re good as dead.” Scott advised. “Just…do you know what you’re doing? It’s not some playground out there. This is real life, kid.”

            “Why does it matter?” Annabelle replied. “I can handle myself, ok? I’m ready for whatever.”

            “Best you just stay in the shops where you belong.” Kandler answered icily. “A kid going out near Decepticon’s Ridge is a suicide mission. The only thing we’ll find left of you is some vultures pecking what’s left of your eyes out.”

            “One way to find out, right?” Annabelle said.

            The sergeant made no reply, but there was no escaping the darkening in his eyes.

            Everything Annabelle had said that moment had been a lie. She felt like a stupid fool for saying she could prove herself too highly, and knew deep down she will most likely die within the first few minutes of leaving. She would be coward. A stupid, insane, selfish, and inconsiderate fool and coward, that’s what she will be. She was well aware of the possibilities, but after watching the body being dropped onto the base, the horrid silence, and the raw emotion throughout, she felt not like standing by as she always had. She was a part of this just like anyone else, and she should deserve to pull the same amount of weight to show it.

            Death was the highest possibility, but if dying proved she was not just a stupid, follower of a child, then so be it.

            The officers faced her, and she stood as tall as she could muster.

            The decision was made, and she nearly fainted at the very thought.

            She would scout tonight, alone, toward Decepticon’s Ridge.

            Mission: survive until morning.

 


	4. Chapter 3

Starting Time: 9:00PM

 

 

            The teen mumbled to herself as she packed her survival bag within the barracks. She would spit a curse to her stupidity as she would check the clips, or shove in another item into her pack, or just plain _think_ about the idiotic assignment she put upon herself to accomplish.

            Survive until morning, she thought, it’s impossible. I’m the biggest idiot this side of the planet, going up against a bone yard of killer robot victims and most likely run into him altogether.

            Perhaps the officers knew that this Decepticon was there, since they never alerted her of his location. Was he near Decepticon’s Ridge, or was he off somewhere else like the junkies mentioned? Maybe he was still hanging around Portman’s Rock? God, she didn’t even _know_ what she agreed to. Maybe this was all just a ploy to get her out of the picture. Yes, maybe those officials want a clean, hands-free way of getting the kid off their hands and not be blamed for her death. The only thing they would be charged with is letting her go out alone in the first place. Still, it seemed intrudingly unfair.

            Annabelle sat down a moment, flopping back atop her makeshift cot. It squeaked under her weight, and she let out a sigh. She stared up at the cracked and plaster-tiled ceiling for what seemed like the longest minute in eternity. Something bumped her hand, and she glanced down to see the piece of alien armor. Picking it up and hovering it over her face, Annabelle admired the continuously strange object, mesmerized that pretty soon she may face the owner of this armor fragment. She groaned, and shoved the piece in her pocket with distaste. Standing up again, Annabelle slipped on her dark cameo bullet-proof vest and black scouting uniform. She swung the pack over her shoulder, her M-40 on the other, and slid her knife and pistol into their appropriate holsters.

She turned as she was shoving on her goggles and hood over her head, and stopped seeing Sorval and the junkies standing in the doorway, watching her with mixed emotions.

            Annabelle sighed, and checked her mapping as a way to not face them. “If you guys are here to make me bail out of this, forget it. I agreed to do it myself, so I’ll face the consequence.”

            “Sure.” Said Low-Ry. “That is since the consequence involves ya getting killed in the end.”

            “Don’t do this, kid.” Ben warned. “I’ve seen this ‘Con before, and he ain’t gonna be an easy one to run from. He’ll have you stomped under his big metal foot in a heartbeat. Faster then you could even scream.”

            “I don’t care.” She replied evenly.

            Garret stepped forward. “Well you should, kid.” he lectured harshly. “Kids like you shouldn’t be off doing stupid stuff like this. Not even the heavy battle buffs would do this mission.”

            “Well glad to make them feel like even bigger idiots.”

            “Do you not hear us, kid?” he exclaimed. “Pull out of this while you still can!”

            She whipped around to glare at him, nose to nose. “I’m going, and none of you are stopping me.”

            “And I’m going to tell you that you’re not going.”

            “What, all of a sudden you’re my dad now?” she growled. “Well do me a favor and knock it off with the fatherly shit.”

            “If your dad was here seeing this he would tell you the same thing we are.” Ben piped in for his partner’s support.

            “My _father_ wouldn’t give a damn.” She hissed, her gaze firing between them. “He _never_ gave a damn. He didn’t when I came home crying from a bully at school, he wasn’t there when I suffered though a few hardass boyfriends, he was never there since my sixth _fucking_ birthday. And he didn’t care one bit, as I sat crying on my knees in the doorway as he drove off and left us behind, and have his seven year old daughter with a distraught mom to fend for herself!”

            None of them said anything. They just stared with soft emotion.

            Annabelle’s head was down, looking back at the painful memories, her voice lost and quiet. “And…just left her. So she always kept wondering…what she did wrong. Why he would just leave like that, and never come back or hear from again…” she paused, her eyes watering. “Was it something I did, could I have done something different to make him stay?” She looked away at the wall, and shook her head slow. “No. No there wasn’t any other way. He simply didn’t care...”

            Garret was silent. “Kid…” he sighed. “…this isn’t a way either. Doing this won’t make him come back to you. I’m, well, _we_ are trying to protect you. Everyone here’s trying to protect you…mostly from yourself. I may not be your dad, kid…but if I have to act like one to keep you thinking straight then so be it.”

            Annabelle was silent, and then her scowl returned. “Then let me go… _dad._ ”

            He was dumbfounded, and slightly desperate. “Annabelle, wi-”

            “Go on, leave me alone! I don’t want to see you guys anymore! Go, alright!” she shouted, and shoved past them. Not even Sorval held her back, just watching her storm off with emotion swirling in his gaze.

            “One of us has gotta go after her.” Ben said. “She’ll get killed.”

            Garret came back along side them, watching the teen march outside. “If that Megatron is still alive, and tried to stop him ourselves…she will be.”

 

-X-

 

            As Annabelle stood outside the gate, she checked her watch. 9:12 it read. Not the best way to start an all-night scout, but it is well enough time to head out and prove her stuff.

            Looking back at the gate just as it shut closed, she sighs deep and long. She ignores the few shouts of guards at the gate patrol, saying and making bets that she’ll die in all the ways imaginable once she finds the Decepticon. However that was the main ideal to avoid: finding him. As long as she avoided the alien’s tracks all together, then she would return without so much as a twig in her hair.

            The hike was long, and every little pound in her pack seemed to slow her every inch of the trek. The dirt and dusty gravel crushed and rolled beneath every step beneath her boots. Keeping a decent measure of safety, she stayed along the road until it parted nearly three miles from the outpost.

            A huff escaped her, pondering which way to turn. The Decepticon could be waiting somewhere down either path, just waiting to splat her into juicy human chunky salsa. The picket sheet metal signpost was of no help. Neither end said Decepticon’s Ridge or Portman’s Rock. She assumed this was a warning sign for the locals of the various wildlife, and was of no use to her except for cover from weapons fire. Sighing once more, looking down either trail, she turned left toward Mount Kilimanjaro.

            The forest of twisted trees and dried shrubbery began to thin out the further she went, now spreading out into open grassland and dirt mounds. It was nearly eight more miles before the trail finally disappeared into nothing but thick savannah.  Annabelle groaned, and checked her map and watch. The map was no help, just alerting her once again that it was not any readable location. The watch blandly read 10:33, not even halfway through the night yet.

            What if she turned back? This place was a dead end, so perhaps if she went down the other path back toward the fork. Well, she would have to report something or other, and perhaps scanning new location would be enough for a little sense of praise when she returned.

            Or _if_ she returned.

            She kicked at a small stone, and with a shifting of the pack on her shoulders, Annabelle pressed on into the untamed grassland.

 

-X-

 

_The earth’s star has set once more, for the three-hundredth and eighty-seventh time._

_Yes, I have been counting every day and night since my run from Sentinel’s death, every day of my new life of hiding amongst this dirtball of a planet._

_I hiss as I look over myself. This worthless earth vehicle mode I obtained shone for the first time what I truly was within. By claws are still covered with the human bodily fluids of those foolish insects who dared to give away my existence. The smell and sight of flesh blood on me is disgusting, yet I never bothered to rid any of it. This cloth drawn over my helm is the only crown I shall ever gain in my useless life, hiding my face in shame._

_I lie here in this Primus-forsaken dead land, my little excuse of a base sitting in the middle of nowhere. Yet solitude is the one thing keeping me alive, so I shall remain here, out of sight and detection._

_Only two hatchlings remain, weak but have pulled though the worst. Sustenance for them has grown slim, and without Energon they will surely perish within another earth month. Death will come for them soon, but not tonight._

_Igor hasn’t talked in months, which is much more of a relief then any. He will die soon as well, but I admit I won’t miss that pitiful nuisance._

_Misery…that is the one thing I have felt the year I’ve been hiding in the shadows. The thought of dread, the pain I suffer more everyday, only the thoughts of death are slowly killing me. I crave to rid of my pain, but death I fear. I know what is to come. No, I will live…I_ will _live._

_I growl deeply as I shift to sit up, my joints creaking and squealing in stress and agony. My head burns constantly, the wound on my right side never repaired and only getting increasingly worse. Nothing and no one could repair me now, I refuse it. The elements add to my torture. My cloth hood only covers my wounds, but will never heal them. Every day and every night, I feel more of me leaving this beaten shell of a body._

_It won’t be long now…_

_…_

_A familiar scent is carried on the wind…_

_HUMAN._

_I stand as fast as my body will allow, and growl out to cause the ground to quake beneath me. My cannon appears from the subspace within my arm, and I clench my claws as I narrow my gaze out into the distance. They will not escape my sights, no; they shall not escape from my wrath._

_…_

_…_

_…_

            _Something runs off to the east of my sights. I snarl._

_The insect tries to hide from me. How intriguing. It shall make it more interesting._

_I take aim toward his position, and I can see the camouflaged human glaring back with puny weapon aimed back. I grin my fangs, grinding them with growing tension. I shall take my time with this one._

_He does not fire, only stares back in defiance._

_…he comes to mock me._

_I growl, and fire a shot a few meters from his position. Just a warning shot, and he will repent._

_He doesn’t. He didn’t even flinch._

_I frown, and rumble deep from my chest._

_Something’s not right._

_He fires his weapon, but not at me, but skyward. It bursts a bright red light in the air. It was a warning beacon._

_I roar out, and charge. I ignore the horrendous pain shooting through my systems, and focus only on the act of crushing this insect._

_A blast of pain strikes me in the back, and I cry out in a roar. I stagger to a knee, and glare behind me._

_There is nothing there, but the hatchlings are calling out in distress. Igor is blabbering again, hastily._

_There is a flash in the distance, and a projectile vanishes briefly in the dark sky._

_I snarl, and push to my feet and stagger to the side just enough to avoid another shot. The blast alters my vision only for a moment, but pain fires up my leg._

_I’m crippled, so I begin to drag myself away while firing back for cover. Primus why must I be so weak, and die so pathetically? Die by the hands of a few tiny humans?_

_Another shot strikes my shoulder, and it forcefully flips me onto my back. I roar again in agony and rage._

_They’re toying with me._

_Just like I have done to my enemies for so many millennia._

_I try to stand, but my body refuses._

_There is the sound of fleeing human footfalls, and the weapon driving away._

_I understand now…_

_They did not come to kill me…but to have me die slowly in suffering._

_The humans left me alone to die._

_The hatchlings are still crying out, and Igor is as well. Their sounds seem distant._

_Well, there’s no use fighting it…_

_I offline my optics._

_I felt it was not the night…but once again, I am proved wrong._

-X-

 

            Annabelle heard the missile fire miles off, and the unearthly roars that sent shivers up her spine. She started in a jog, but once the noises grew to a near deafening tone, she began to sprint. Staggering once or twice with the weight on her back, but nothing stopped her as she broke a trail though the waist-high grass.

            Up ahead, someone raced past her. She nearly slams into him, and he stares back as he catches his breath.

            “What happened, you ok?” Annabelle asked, worried. “I heard gunfire, what’s happened?”

            The man dropped his mask, and it was a local that she saw in town when she landed at the airport. He shakes his flare-gun with glory. “We got him, that’s what happened. We got the bastard!”

            “Who, the Decepticon?” she could hardly believe it.

            He nodded hastily and proud, grinning. “You bet! Gave him a taste of his own medicine, we did!”

            “Wait, are you sure he’s dead? What if he gets back up?” Annabelle wondered.

            “Oh no worries, kid.” The local assured while waving a hand, dismissive. “For how weak he was to begin with, he ain’t getting up this time.”

            Annabelle was dumbstruck. The Decepticon was actually dead, they finally got him! She had nothing to worry about now, just cruise around until morning. It was too good to be true.

            Yet, the haunting thought dwindled. There could still be the possibility of him getting back up, and more hell-bent then ever before. That’s the last thing anyone needed around here. She had to make sure he was dead and gone, to prove to herself and the members of Outpost 85.

            “Where is he?” she demanded.

            “Geez, you sure do ask a lot of questions, don’t you?” the man chuckled, and then nodded his head back toward the mountain. “About four miles that way, can’t miss him. Why, gonna tag em and bag em?’ he smirked.

            “Maybe, but I have other ideas too. Why didn’t you bag him yourself?”

            “Gotta report to the boss first.” He explained. “No worries, he’ll still be there tomorrow.”

“Cool enough, but I’ll go see for myself.” Annabelle replied, and nodded before running said way. “Thanks, dude.”

            “No problem!” he called back as she ran off. “And if you nab some of his armor, sell some extra for me, will ya?’

            She just waved a hand over her shoulder as she went in reply, and hopped down a slope out of sight.

 

-X-

 

            The land grew vaster with grass hills and soil mounds among the few dried, twisting trees, and the moon hanging above lit the landscape with a milky glow. But something was unnatural about the place, Annabelle noticed.

            It seemed far too quiet.

            When she first began her scouting journey, there was the chirping of crickets and hooting of birds overhead. None of that was heard now, only the eerily soft gusts of wind that made the grass whip around the teen as she trekked on.

            The sound of groaning metal made her gasp, and the teen picked up pace. She rounded a cluster of twisted foliage, and darted back behind seeing a shape nearly twenty yards out. Eyes wide and alert, she peered back around, and watched for movement.

            The metal beast was on its back, eyes dark and still. It looked humanoid in design, but nearly forty foot by her estimate, and had features that were all but human. Definitely alien in shape, with bloody claws and sections of its frame formed its armor into a large military vehicle of sorts, but Annabelle couldn’t tell what kind from this distance. The torn, sharply edged head was partially covered by a brown cloth of sorts, mangled but without a doubt a shrouding hood. The creature was certainly vicious looking, and based on the blood it had killed plenty of humans. Yes, it was the Decepticon everyone had told of, without a doubt.

            Annabelle couldn’t move for the longest time, denying herself to approach. But, she thought to herself, she had to know for certain he was dead. Staring from a distance wasn’t going to be enough. She had to get closer.

            Swallowing hard, she slid the rifle into firing position, and with a deep, controlled breath, walked into the open.

            The Decepticon still hadn’t shown signs of movement, and she took another few steps, crouching. Still no movement. She sighed again, and holding her breath she hurried up silently beside it. The girl was about ten feet from the alien now, before she remembered to breathe again.

            Carefully bending down, her eyes never leaving the robot’s form, she picked up a small stone. With gun perched on her knee, she tossed the stone, and aimed swiftly up toward the alien as it landed on his face. Her breathing quickened, but then frowned when he still didn’t move.

             It must be safe now, she thought. If he was still alive he would have acted long before she got this close. Slinging the rifle back on her shoulder, Annabelle dropped the backpack on the ground before inching closer.

            The robot’s armor gleamed dim and dull in the moonlight, among the gray and drab colors of his armor. Heavy chains criss-crossed his gigantic chest, and seemed to be the only things holding his banged up chassis together. With curiosity, a small human hand reached out and laid on the cold armored form. She held still, but the beast kept frozen in death.

            However, as Annabelle kept her hand on the alien, she felt an emotion she never thought she would get from such a creature.

            Pity.

            Why should she feel bad about the monster that killed so many innocent people, and destroyed thousands of innocent worlds? She should feel relieved it was dead and not threatening her life or anyone else’s. Yet, she couldn’t feel any hate toward the Decepticon. Only pity and sympathy.

            The teen looked around behind her, and with a daring sigh, she placed her rifle on the ground beside her, and began to scale up the alien’s chest.

            She steadied herself atop the massive upper chest, staring at the gruesome face that appeared half mangled and torn, as if a blast blew part of it away. The hood cloth covered the other half of his face, and Annabelle took the suicidal liberty of pushing it aside to see the rest of his face. He had sharp, vicious features: large sharp teeth, battle scars, and dim red optics. She felt it rude, but Annabelle couldn’t help but just stare at the beast.

            How could something so mighty be reduced to this so easily?

            She remembered the armor fragment in her pocket, and took it out to try and match it anywhere on the robot. She bent down to her knees atop the alien’s chassis, and placed it down on a break in his armor. Perfect match.

Pausing to admire, Annabelle didn’t notice the red optics slowly coming online.

            The body shifted suddenly, and as she yelped out trying to balance herself, a hideous rumble and growl made her shiver. She shot her gaze up and met two frightening, fiery lava-red optics blazing back at her in rage.

            “Oh _shit_!” She cried out as she leapt off the Decepticon, but once hitting the ground, she went rolling and heard a snap. The girl was in a daze, and a growl that shook the earth made her come back to her senses. She flipped back to her feet, staggering momentarily as she saw the monster stand high, looming over her.

            Annabelle saw her arm, and pain finally seemed to register as she cried out in agony. Yep, it was defiantly broken. The rifle was heard being crushed beneath the Decepticon’s giant pede, and she winced.

            With her good hand, she grabbed her pistol from its holster and fired up at the alien as a pathetic last resort. The shells pinged off the giant’s chest like BB gun pellets, and once the clip was empty she threw the gun to the ground with a hurtful shout. She began to shuffle backward, the demonic optics growling down at her. She could only stare back in horror. A stone tripped her from behind, and Annabelle fell hard on her back. The teen went into a daze again as her head smacked the ground.

            She was enveloped around walls of tall grass, which blew softly in the wind as she looked straight skyward. The stars were blocked from sight as the Decepticon figure stood right over her, his growl deepening as he drew closer. The teen couldn’t look away as the mech crouched over her, a claw lowering down toward her head. She let out a sob, through both the agony firing up her broken arm and the idea of her death drawing near.

            They were right, and she was right. She was a fool, and because of it she was about to pay the ultimate price. And once again, no one was there for her. She would die alone, a gruesome bloody death. They would find her body the next morning, mangled beyond recognition, and then move on. What a way to die.

Annabelle let tears stream down her face as she shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the final breath.

 

            _A child…?_

_I stare in confusion, bewilderment._

_The human child is leaking from the eyes, not moving to run. Just lying there, which I suppose is a sign of awaiting death. Is that what most humans do, lie helpless and pathetically on the ground until they die? None of the other humans did this, at least they put up a decent repent. But, what was a human child doing out here? Not that I cared to find out, but it seemed generally out of place to find a fleshy sparkling wandering about. I found it puzzling. Human children rarely are out on their own at this age, more or less with weaponry._

_It is cradling an arm atop its chest. Most likely damaged._

_I reach down to inspect her, (further analysis proved it was a female), and carefully prodded at her chest. She winced, yelping briefly. Fragile weaklings, they cry out at the slightest touch. I take her head carefully between two claws, and she shouts out, her eyes still firmly closed and leaking heavily. I release her, and she flops her helm back on the ground with a moan, turning on her side._

_She still had a knife weapon stashed on the hip, so why wasn’t she fighting back?_

_I growl inwardly, the frustration overbuilding. The sound makes her tense up, drawing her knees to her chest._

_The femme was obviously terrified, refusing to neither run nor face me. I can’t help but smirk to myself. Watching her tremble with fear was almost intoxicating._

_I stand up straight, and shift a foot only slightly over the ground just enough to squish the human under. I had my fill of her terror._

_There is the sound of human vehicles in the distance. Snapping my head around, I snarl lowly as I peer into the dark. Heavily armed humans are approaching, the ones that came recently before. Most likely came to clean up their failed mission._

_I turn down to the child, who is still simply lying upon the ground. Her breathing was steady now, calm. She wasn’t leaking anymore, and not making odd noises. She seemed rather peaceful._

_She was welcoming death._

_…_

_…_

_Something I can’t understand._

_I could leave her here; surely the humans would take her back. I simply had to stalk off, leave the human be._

_That couldn’t happen. She would give away my current location, and the armed humans would return. I can just step on her. Nothing will be left of her to explain anything._

_Yet…her manner of welcoming death intrigues me._

_…_

_…_

_Strangely, I have a deep inner need to…_

_Understand._

_…_

_…_

_The human troops are drawing closer to our position. I had to decide now._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_I scoop the child up in a claw, gentle but quick. With a groan, I fold down into my alt mode, the fleshling inside my cab. Without looking out of the humans’ present position, I steady retreat into the trees and down out of sight._

_The child seemed to have gone into a form of stasis lock before I picked her up. Good thing, or else I would have an unpleasant manner of keeping a screaming human quiet._

_Once she awakens, I will have_ plenty _to force out of her._

_Oh, the pleasure of the thought…_

-X-

 

            2:27AM.

 

 

            “Annabelle!” Ben called out, shining his flashlight all around. The other three were in tow behind him as he led their way through the untamed fields. “Annabelle!”

             Each man set off in a certain direction, in fan formation to scan anything from any angle. They continued to call out the teen’s name, but were only answered by the blowing wind. Flashlights shined all around, searching for signs of their lost friend.

            Garret scanned the base of a snapped tree, knowing that natural causes didn’t create it. Tread marks could be seen along the flattened grass, tearing up dirt and uprooting the nearby foliage. “Megatron was defiantly here!” he called out to the others.

            “Well we know where Megsy’s been,” Low-Ry answered, kicking around turned over soil. “But where the hell is the kid?”

            “Hopefully not around here.” Garret replied, his voice soft.

            “Yes, but what if-” He was interrupted by a sharp whistle from Sorval, who waved the other three hastily over.

            He pointed down at the remains of a pack and an M-40, partially crushed into the dirt and snapped into several pieces.

            Ben picked up the pack slowly, staring with wide eyes. “…It’s the kid’s.”

            Bending down, Sorval picked up twelve pistol shell casings, showing it to the others.

            Garret inspected one of them. “Nine millimeter. It’s definitely her.”

            “There was a commotion around here, there’s trampled grass everywhere.” Ben said.

            Turning toward the ground, he followed along the flattened trail. He found the tossed pistol discarded in the mud, but kept going until he stopped to a circular crop in the grass.

            “She fell here…” he glanced back, pointing to where the heavy tread marks are seen. “Megatron was standing there…over her.”

            “And then killed her, right?...” Ben finished, his voice soft.

            Garret frowned, and shook his head slow with a scowl. “No. There’s no blood or remains, she didn’t get attacked here. And there are no signs that she got up and ran.”

            “So what’re ya sayin’?” Low-Ry pressed, uneasy as he aimed his flashlight along the scene with the others.

            “I’m saying this was the last spot she was at. The trail ends here.”

            “But if Megatron was right in front of her, why didn’t he just kill her while she was down?” Ben wondered.

            “I’m still asking _myself_ that question. Why?” He frowned in frustration at the mini crop circle, before turning to the side. “There, look.” Pointing his flashlight, it revealed tire treads through the dirt. They shone their lights along them until they vanished into the trees.

            “They start right where Megs was standing…” Ben murmured.

            “Did…he kidnap her? Save ‘er slaughter for later?” Low-Ry squeaked out, eyes wide.

            Garret sighed, keeping composed over his inner worry. “It looks like it, but we can’t assume anything yet. All we know is that she was still alive while she was here. If Megatron has her, she probably won’t last long.”

            “We can’t go after her like this, we won’t stand a chance.” Ben argued.

            “I didn’t say we go after her _now_. If he still has her alive, he’ll use her against us.” He turns back to the trees, shining the light into the claw-like branches. “No, we head back and report. And let’s hope she keeps her promise…”

            “What promise?” The bodyguard and junkies turned to Garret.

            The lead mechanic sighed soft. “…That she’ll make it ‘til morning.”


	5. Chapter 4

6:18AM

 

 

            No birds were calling, no crickets chirped, and the wind blew with a silent howl. The moon hung lower in the sky westward, the sun itching to peek up in the east. The horizon showed a dark reddish-purple, symbolizing the sun’s steady arrival. Morning would come soon, but to whom those who welcomed the new day.

            Annabelle’s body ached, her left arm numb as she turned slowly on her right side. The wind chilled her to the core, and she roughly curled up to push away the cold. She coughed heavy, her throat dry and the taste of blood hung in the back of her throat. If not mistaken, it felt that death had already fallen upon her.

She felt warm air whip over her, like a breath. The smell of old human blood stung her nose as something hard and cold nudged her onto her back. God, if this was some dumb local, please make them leave her be. Couldn’t they tell she was already suffering?

Groaning, Annabelle turned away from the hot wind gust again, and hissed being that she turned on the side with the broken left arm. She shot up into a sit-up position, holding her throbbing arm in hissing agony, her eyes scrunched tightly closed. She began rocking slightly, trying to take her mind off the pain. Something forcibly stopped her, gripping her around the waist. The force felt like a pair of tweezers, two metal spearing points piercing into her sides. She kicked herself back and out of its grasp, but only ended up flailing on her back, and moaned.

“Throwing yourself around will get you nowhere, girl.” A deep, thundering voice sounded above her.

She dared to finally open her eyes, and froze with terror.

Megatron crouched before Annabelle, resting an arm on one knee. His lava colored optics brightened beneath his cloth hood as she began to tremble. He flicked a claw at her shoulder. “Come now, girl, quit your shaking. If I wanted to frighten you I would be doing far worse then just observing you.” He frowned, a rumble built up in his chest.

He pulled down his hood and dropped it at his feet, revealing his torn head. His right side had the section partially blown off near the top, his optic on said side drooping slightly but still working well enough. He flicked at a few sparking wires in the wound with a hiss. “There, am I easier to look at now?”

Annabelle didn’t know how to react, or if she was even seeing any of this at all. She just sat there, holding her broken arm tenderly and staring up at him with wide eyes. Her heart skipped a beat when he flicked her again.

“And quit staring at me, it’s rude and annoying.” Megatron growled. He narrowed his optics as she dropped her head, not wanting to face him. He snarled. “What were you doing out last evening? You’re lucky by Primus I decided not to kill you yet, girl. I would have no issue crushing you in a flesh pulp.” The child shivered, and then tensed up as he snarled down at her. “Answer me, insect! Speak!” The Decepticon slashed a claw at her feet, leaving deep grooves in the dirt. “SPEAK NOW!”

“Don’t kill me, please! No!” Annabelle begged, her eyes shut and teary as she scooted back.

The Decepticon snarled sharply, his claws clamping her down onto her back and pinning her by the shoulders. “Quit stalling, pathetic _bug_!” he threatened, gruesome head leaned just feet above the terrified teen’s face. “When you are demanded an answer, ANSWER it.” A growl rumbled in his chest and up his throat. “Well, maggot? Where’s my answer?”

Annabelle shivered heavily, but she found the hidden yet minor bravery to finally open her eyes and face the demon optics. The Decepticon hissed low as she spoke. “I-I dunno what you’re talking about. I dunno wh-what you want me to tell you!” She yelped as the claws sunk deeper into her shoulders, and felt them on the near end of breaking as blood began to seep beneath her shirt. “I w-was sent on a night watch toward P-Portman’s Rock! They-they wanted me dead, so they sent me t-toward your position to get rid of me. I-I wasn’t supposed to last the night, thinking y-you would kill me without a trace.” Tears streamed down her filthy cheeks as she turned her head away to the side. “P-please, please I didn’t mean anything to bring awareness to you, I swear. I’m telling the truth. What reason would I have to lie to a Decepticon? It would already be a losing fight. I’d rather you just kill me then suffer me returning from the grave I should have dug last night!” Annabelle shut her eyes tightly, waiting for her shoulders or even her neck to snap under the weight of the claws.

Megatron sneered with a dry-humorous huff. “Intriguing story, girl. Yet something is amiss…” His claws shift to the back of her neck, and picked her up by the scruff of the bullet-proof vest. The collar of the vest rammed up into Annabelle’s throat as she is lifted, making her gag while being brought up to the alien’s face. The beast growls and shows his fangs nearly feet from the girl’s head. “I can smell the fear radiating from you, fleshling. You _lie_ to me.”

Annabelle shook her head furiously, eyes wide. “No, no, I’m not lying, I swear! I told the truth, they really want me dead!”

“However that is not the case.” The Decepticon sneered. “Why send out a weak, pathetic fleshing to confront one such as I?”

“You’re the one who should’ve killed me, answer it yourself!”

The claws snapped at the vest, grazing a cut along her neck as it split. “Do not take me for a fool, _insect_!” Megatron roared, making Annabelle’s hair whip about.

“Let me down! I have nothing more to say to you, just put me down!” The teen had just about enough of this torture.

The dethroned Decepticon leader snarled a curse of Cybertronian into her face, his fangs snapped inches away. In response Annabelle screamed back defiantly, and instinctively spat a mix of blood and saliva at the alien’s optic. The mechanoid hissed in anger, shaking his head violently to rid the residue from his face. Finding shaking to no avail, he snarled again to Annabelle before prompting throwing her off to the side and tumbling into the base of a tree.

The teen howled out as the pain in her arm shot like fire from the toss and tumble, tears in her eyes as she gripped her injury with agony. She glowered up through moans, seeing the sideways perspective of Megatron attempting to scrape away her spit from his eye. She couldn’t help but hold back a smirk, he deserved every bit of it.

“I shred you to scrap for that, disgusting maggot!” Megatron sneered, still fussing with his affected optic without facing her.

“Should’ve done that sooner.” Annabelle mumbled back, just loud enough to be heard.

Leaving the Decepticon to fume his self-anger, Annabelle propped herself with her good arm so her back was against the shriveled tree behind her. She frowned at the odd observation of where she was, seeing it to be a small makeshift camp. A torn up cloth tarp was draped overhead, attached to the tree and two leaning posts, making it tall enough shade for Megatron to lie or sit beneath. Crates and steel barrels littered the dirt-flattened area of the grassland, and a watering hole was a few yards off to her right. Grassland stretched as far as she could see, with Mount Kilimanjaro off in the distance behind her. She sighed to herself as she looked through a hole in the tarp shade toward the sky, watching a few birds fly off ahead.

She was stuck here. With a broken arm, no form of communication or means of defensive weapons, Annabelle had no chance of finding her way back or even away from Megatron. Broken arm cradled in her lap, she closed her eyes a moment with a defeated huff of breath. ‘ _Just stay alive, Anne…you can get out of this, somehow…_ ’ she kept repeating to herself, trying with all her heart to stay composed.

A huff of hot wind and a touch of cool metal on her leg distracted her. She did her best to ignore, but another persistent nudge came, and she shoved a foot to move it away. There was a warbling sound, and realizing it wasn’t Megatron, Annabelle’s eyes shot open.

Two pairs of small green optics stared back at her, nearly eye level and clicking. They belonged to two childlike robots, similar to Megatron in design of silver and black armor, optics wide and curious. Their thin yet deathly sharp claws brought Annabelle no comfort, especially with them being no bigger then her, perhaps a few inches shorter. They continued to stare at her, crouching and cooing as she just stared right back in nervousness. She took a moment to realize what they were: sparklings, Megatron’s kids. Pretty lethal for a pair of children, even with their father being a death-bringer of the whole universe. What was she supposed to do, she couldn’t move or anger them. They would surely rip her throat out the minute she pissed them off. Yet again, they were children, did they even understand what she was or what to make of her? She glanced off to Megatron, who was rubbing clumps of dirt in his optic to somehow clean it. Hadn’t he heard of water, Annabelle thought unimpressed with a scowl. For a highly advanced race, he had the ideals of a monkey.

One sparkling scooted, or if limited description helped, shuffled a few inches closer to Annabelle, optics never leaving her eye contact. The other clicked cautiously to its partner, and Annabelle just remained steadily still. Her breathing quickened as a claw brushed her arm, and when she hissed in pain the child moved swiftly back with a surprised squawk.

Her arm burned with agony once more as she held it close and tenderly to her chest, noticing it turning black and purple in color. It would soon be infected, and kill her even slower. Annabelle just moaned; eyes shut with a painful huff of breath.

She heard a coo and a brush of metal on her shoulder. She glances up slowly to see the sparkling inches from her nose. Its big optics peered to attempt to see her injured arm, and warbled almost regretfully.

Annabelle swallowed, and pointed a hand to her broken limb. “I’m hurt. I might die if I don’t get help…”

The child merely stared back. Did it understand her? Did it know she was going to die like everyone else who came in contact with its father Megatron? Did they have sympathy for humans unlike him? She just sighed, and tried again and gestured to her arm. “My arm is broken, severely damaged. Will be infected soon if I don’t get help; without help, infection will kill me…I need help.” She kept firmly pointing at her arm over and over again, emphasizing the issue. The sparkling only followed the motions, even copying it once or twice.

Annabelle gave up then, and dropped her head again and tucked her knees to her chest to cover her arm. It was hopeless, like they would understand her English.

She heard the two mini-Megatrons move away, then heard them jabbering away rapidly. She glanced up to see them crouching and nudging at one of Megaton’s feet, speaking up at him in various noises of clicks and squawks. The gigantic Decepticon just frowned at them as he stopped the attempt to clean his optic, growling low in-between but nonetheless listening to them. Annabelle frowned. What were they saying to him, ‘kill all humans’?

They finally stopped after a few seconds of blabbering away, and Megatron had not yet moved or spoke. Annabelle could feel the tension skate up her back, heart skipping in uncertainty. Soon enough, the murderous mech turned his vicious head slowly in her direction, a growl in his throat with optics narrowed. The silence was deadly, and the realization was imminent: Megatron was going to kill her.

The teen panicked, and shoved herself to the right as Megatron began to approach with a steady stride. Landing on her stomach, Annabelle grunted as she took her good arm and pushed wobbly to her feet and stumbling toward the watering hole. She heard Megatron snarl something out to her, and the sparklings squawking in persistence. She pushed on unstably through the tall grass beyond the camp, trying to reach the water. If she had no chance of escaping, she would rather drown then be torn apart.

There was a roar behind her as she tripped on a stone and mound, and rolled off down the embankment of the waterhole, and mud clouded her vision as she tumbled down. She cried out as she finally hit water, still screaming as it began to fill her mouth and lungs. She kicked all around beneath the surface, bubbles and waterbed mud swirling and distorting her vision. Not telling which way was up, nor caring, she tried to sink herself. She touched bottom after a moment, her broken limb hitting the bed below, making her mouth open in a voiceless cry of bubbles. There was no way she would let Megatron be the one to kill her, shred her apart to leave nothing of her behind. She would rather die by a lion attack, or hippo, or just being shot by a local. Anything would be welcome then by the hands of _him_.

She felt herself moving, but she hadn’t recalled demanding her body to save itself. Was it God pulling her out of her body and up heavenward, a rescue mission, or Megatron? It took her a moment to realize it was in fact a current. It wasn’t just a watering hole, it was a section of a still-flowing river. Finding her legs again, she pushed off the riverbed and breached surface with a gasp of air. She spat hair out of her face as she looked around, finding Megatron long out of sight and further down river.

Annabelle smirked, just allowing the flow of the river carry her on her back, feet pointed downstream and arms on her chest. It was rather refreshing and calm, feeling the mucky yet cool water cleanse her. If she was lucky enough, she assumed, the river would lead her to a town, and be rescued and long away from that monstrosity. She could almost taste the freedom as she let the sun and water clean her face.

Something brushed past beneath her calf. She shots a look toward her feet sticking above the surface. Nothing was in sight, but it didn’t feel or show to be any debris in the water that touched her. Another nudge came, and she whipped her gaze widely around. Something was near her, and the tingling up her spine warned her that it was nothing good.

She spotted wildebeest and zebras along a shore coming past, in which a few lifted their heads to watch her go by in puzzlement. Yet she barely paid mind, still in panic of what touched her.

It wasn’t long before it was revealed.

Zebras whooped in panic as a pair of snapping jaws breached form the water, snapping a wildebeest by the leg and dragging it struggling into the water. Annabelle watched in horror as the poor creature was trapped in a watery and bloody death roll, before finally vanishing below the surface.

Another nudge came against her back, and she yelped out. She smacked the water, in hopes of scaring whatever it was away. Annabelle was carried further downstream into a more dense jungle scene, lush foliage hanging over the water and along the shore. Birds called and screamed as she smacked the water again.

All went silent, save the teens heavy gasps. She held her breath as soon as a scaly brown body skimmed past her, with a pair of amber-green eyes eyeing her hungrily atop its head. She screamed again, and then kicked away.

The creature vanished below again, and Annabelle kicked faster. She was never the strongest swimmer she knew, but hopefully fast enough to make it to shore.

The riverbed was nearly in standing height, before a pair of steel-trap jaws snapped on her leg.

Annabelle screamed and howled as she was swiftly dragged back and below the surface. Blood and overturned mud water blinded her vision amid the underwater struggle. She made flailing attempts to punch at its eyes, to kick loose with her free leg, but the jaws and teeth remained firmly closed on her. Kicking with her left and punching with her right, Annabelle managed to get an agonizingly piercing scream above the surface before she went again. The assailant had not made an attempt to pull a death roll on her, only trying to keep her under to drown her. However Annabelle continued to fight back, even if it seemed useless. The beast was twice her size and already winning without so much as a sweat.

Blood filled the watery scene as the teen still screamed and fought, but the more it flooded the water the more weakly she became. The predator would either drown her or let her bleed to death. Either way, she would be its next meal if she kept this up.

Annabelle gave dragging kicks now, her punches now seized. She called out meekly once more before dropping her head below for what seemed to be the final time.

She heard a trampling of destroying foliage and heaving crashing on shore, and she felt the crocodile now shaking her like a rag doll in its mouth as the sounds neared. Annabelle’s head hit surface, and she caught a bleary gaze of a large metal claw striking into the water in front of her with a vicious splash. She heard a groaning call from the crocodile, and she felt its jaw broken easily off her leg and then off its own head. The teen howled weakly out again, more blood clouding the river as a limp overturned body of her attacker float to the surface, belly up and headless. There was a low growl behind her somewhere, but she didn’t repent.

Annabelle could distantly feel claws envelope gently around her and pull her from the water. She instinctively shivered from the sudden cold as she felt herself being pushed against something. Something which was hard, yet rather warm to the touch. Her senses were too distorted for her to realize her position, and just shut her eyes and let the warmth wrap her in its embrace.

Her injured leg and arm were numb, but she didn’t care. She just wanted to sleep, sleep sounded good right now.

It wasn’t long before everything went black.

 

-X-

 

3:24PM

 

                “Sir, I have something that might be worth a look.”

            Kandler frowned, setting his glasses and paper down, and propped his arms on his desk with an unimpressed glower. “If it’s an offer to put a Starbucks in the rec. room, then tell the gunnies to go screw off.”

            “No, sir. It’s about the kid, Annabelle Hutchins.”

            The general frowned. “What, another casualty?”

            The officer shook his head. “Not from what we found. But we found this.” He placed a few photos of a headless body of a nearly thirteen foot crocodile on a river shore, shot at various angles.

            Kandler gave an unconvinced look. “And, this has to do with the kid _how_?”

            “Some locals nearby reported they heard a girl’s screams down near where this body was found. But by the time someone got there, the only thing there was a decapitated croc, and this...” Another picture is tossed into the pile, one of tank tread tracks found along the shoreline in the mud. “Some traces of the blood in the water were mixed with crocodile and human…and by human we mean Miss Hutchins.”

            The general stared. His voice is distant after a moment of silence. “Any body washed downstream?” He was answered with a shake of a head. “…How long ago?”

            “About fifteen minutes ago, sir.” The officer affirmed.

            “Round up a squad for rendezvous near Decepticon’s Ridge. After Stanler reported her disappearance by NBE 1, we need to make the choice of retrieving the body. Assign them to heavy arms and strong defenses. We’re going against the big boy tonight.”


	6. Chapter 5

4:35PM

 

            Megatron sat beneath his makeshift tent shade, staring at his claws that rested on his knees. He mumbled a few growls compulsively to himself, as the two sparklings hid in their barrels and watched from afar. All was silent save for a flock of birds migrating overhead, and the wind blowing softly through the grasslands.

                The Decepticon narrowed his gaze as he noticed Igor lumbering over with a ratted brown sack. With a few sliming grunts and slurps, the small creature dumped out the contents of the bag, and shuffled away while mumbling various praises to its leader before him. Megatron growled once before picking a single claw around the spilled contents, frowning with bared fangs.

            “How do you little cretins expect me to use these infernal pieces of useless scrap?” he snarled at the two sparklings, who cowered in their barrels. “They’re too…too _small._ Too simple and primitive for my form.” He growled again, and knocked the items aside, but enough not break them, yet only to show his frustration.

            There was a small moan, and the Decepticon leader looked down beside him. He nudged a claw impatiently at the small form of Annabelle, lying asleep on the split log Megatron would rarely use to rest his head upon beneath the shade. She seemed paler then before, and her arm and leg appeared no better as their color turned more dreadfully dark, infected colors. The crocodile had shredded her leg severely, and the poorly bound cloth he tried to tie around it was not helping as much as before. His claws were simply too big to tend to her small, fragile form.

            She had been asleep too long for Megatron’s limited patience, and he hissed once again before nudging her side for the second time. The child groaned, and shifted onto her side, away from him. The mech huffed a smug growl, and observed her arm for almost the tenth time. Sure enough, as the sparkling had told, the infection was beginning to form. If he needed to keep her alive, he had to find something to tend to these wounds.  If he wanted all insects in the area eliminated, she had to live.

            He turned back to the tools Igor had brought him, and began to pick through them again. The sparklings watched eagerly with soft coos, and Igor had stumbled down the hill again. The commander kept growling in concentration, seeking the tool he required. Soon enough, he snarled sharp as he carefully picks up a small metal brace between two claws. He sets it beside Annabelle before going back to looking through the medical and repair tools. He found three small vials and a miniscule needle, and mumbled to himself.  He was far too large to tend the girl with these tools. How he even knew about the human anatomy was beyond him. Perhaps to know how exactly they squish so easily?

            “Come here.” Megatron ordered gruffly to one sparkling, who hesitantly hopped out and shuffled toward him. He held out the needle and vial to the child, who stared at them in perplexity. “Follow my instructions _fully_ ,” Megatron growled in order. “We want her repaired to full health…makes the torture more enjoyable”

The sparkling nodded eagerly, and proceeded to follow its creator’s orders throughout the procedure of surgically repairing Annabelle whilst she remained in a deep sleep. It took nearly two hours with the minimal tools the aliens had to patch up the human’s injuries and bind them in a caste and sling, but were quick to diminish the supplies to nearly scrap and empty vials.

Megatron nodded once to the sparkling, whom then shuffled away from the excuse and climbed in to recharge inside his barrel. The commander watched Annabelle, awaiting her return from slumber. Yet she remained firmly in a dreaming state, only increasing Megatron’s impatience further. He simply laid down on his back after a moment, his chest rising swiftly and falling with a heavy sigh through his vents. He stared skyward, once again daydreaming of that vision of seeing Cybertron in the sky after such a long time of being away. To hear its song, and feel it presence…and find it gone forever.

He would not show weakness, especially in the company of a human. The bug will be dead as soon as his plan is finished, then he may return to his dreams in peace.

 

-X-

 

            Annabelle woke around an hour later, her head in a daze. It wasn’t long for her to be surprised to find the pain in her limbs has been dulled. She perched her head, and slowly sat up to a sitting position and stopped in shock finding her leg and arm bandaged and cleaned.

“Who..?’’

“Thank no one, insect.” Megatron rumbled gruffly, still staring at the stars above. Annabelle turned in astonishment seeing him so close and non-threatening at the moment. “You were a fool to try and run from me. I thought our conversation was going quite well before you decided to attempt at retreat. I was hoping you would learn to understand my meaning of sparing you.”

Annabelle swallowed firmly. “Well, and I was hoping not to get kidnapped, or knocked around, or drowned and nearly eaten alive by a big ass crocodile. And I was hoping you wouldn’t have a freaking hood like freaking Obi-one Kanobi.” She picked at a stick in her hair as she heard the Decepticon growl short and dismissive at the mention of his hood. “Guess none of our plans are turning out, shame right?”

“I could have just let the dumb organic tear you apart and simply enjoy watching. It would be no different then doing it myself.”

“Well, I would rather have it be the crocodile then you.” Annabelle mumbled, shifting her arm sling. She raised her eyebrows at the ground in admittance. “But, I’d never thought I’d say this to something like you…” she sighs, and looks away. “Thanks…for saving me. I guess…”

Megatron snarled. “I said thank _no one_ , girl. You were the stupidly primitive primate who chose to nearly get herself terminated. Let it be pure miracle that spared you once more.”

The teen scooted into a folded leg position, facing his large chest since being unable to see his face past it. “I’m pretty sure it wasn’t miracle that ripped that crocodile’s head off and carried me to safety, then tended my wounds.”

The Decepticon remained silent, and only uttered a growl that rattled his chest.

“So again, I say thank you for saving me.” Annabelle restated strongly. She realized her tone was suicidal to a murderous monster like Megatron, but at this point she no longer cared.

Megatron shuttered inwardly at the thought that he was protecting a human bug, and shook off the ideas forming in his head that would lead from the reputation.

“Yet I still have the question knocking around in my head...” Annabelle added, and leaned in until her face was nearly against the beast’s armored body. “Why? Why did you save me _twice_ , no _three times_ now? You have murdered every human you come across, without even a second thought of it. Why spare and help me? Why am I so different?”

Megatron immediately dismissed the question. “Until my needs are fulfilled with your aid, girl, you will have to remain in my company.”

Annabelle frowned, then rolled her eyes in confusion off to the side. “…For how long?”

“That will remain uncertain, yet it will not matter to you in time.”

The teen dropped her hand in her lap with exasperation and shock, jaw dropped. “What do you mean, ‘it won’t matter to me’? I’ll be counting every second being stuck with you!” she swiftly yet awkwardly got to her feet. “You’re saying it won’t matter to me why? Cause I’ll be dead once you’re finished with my ‘aid’?” With frustration, she made bunny-ear quotes in the air with her good hand for mocking emphasis.

“Well, you catch on quite fast with my way of thinking, insect.” Megatron then rolled on his side, his lava optics staring deep at her through the gloom of the evening. “That just might keep you alive for even longer then I assume. You shall tend to my every demand of you, no excuses nor refusals, or I shall snap a fragile bone of yours every time you do so.” He jabbed a claw quick into her ribs to make her yelp, but not enough to break. He huffed briefly and took her in a claw as he sat up and moved out from under the canopy. “I don’t know for certain what a weak life-form like you could do of use for me, though. Perhaps you shall perform a few bits of amusement for me, entertainment of sorts.” He bounced Annabelle in his palm a few times, making her avoid from both being impaled by a claw or falling thirty-plus feet from the air. He glowered at her as she glared up at him, and pinched the back of her vest and held her high above the ground. “I will have to straighten out your manners, insect. That shouldn’t be too hard if you cooperate.”

“I have a name, you know.” Annabelle grumbled back. The Decepticon cocked an optic ridge only slightly. She crossed her arms firmly as she still swung about. “My name is Annabelle, Annabelle Hutchins. And if I’m gonna have to serve you for awhile, you might as well learn to get in the habit of using it.”

“Hmm.” The alien rumbled with thought. “I’ll give you one thing, girl, you have bolts to speak to a superior such as I in that manner, or defy me as before. Learn to put that into good use, and perhaps we shall get along just fine.”

“Oh, believe me, _Megatron_.” Annabelle frowned sternly. “We’re _never_ gonna get along just fine. Even if I stay with you for my whole life, or if you save me a millions times, I never will get along with the likes of you. Learn _that_.”

There was a brief silence, then a building chuckle that exceeded into booming laughter from the tyrant. “Ah, girl, you are already quite the amusement, thinking you can prove a point by just words and threats. It’s so pathetic it’s almost hysterical.”

The teen was fuming, and she swung herself around in the Decepticon’s grasp, shouting out her rage and frustration. Megatron only continued to chuckle at her feeble attempts to better him with wit, but to no avail.

The tyrant halted his show of amusement suddenly, and snapped his head slightly cocked over his shoulder, listening.

Annabelle noticed this and stopped her rants, and stared in almost near curiosity. “You kinda act like my dog there. He does that when he’s listening to.”

“Silence, girl.” Megatron hissed firmly, still listening keenly to the wind. He sniffed once, light but enough to catch a deep scent. After a moment, there is a rustle among the grass clearing ahead of them. Both human and alien remained quiet, staring off into the dim of twilight at the direction of the sound.

Annabelle swallowed hard. “…What is it?” she whispered.

Megatron didn’t answer, demonic optics glaring into the approaching darkness. Each caught another sight of movement in the grass, then another not to far off from the first, then another. The Decepticon growled long and low, dangerously taking a defensive stance toward the unknown arrivals.

“Wait, wait, put me down first, dummy!” Annabelle whispered hastily at the growling Megatron. “They’re my guys, just let me go with them.” Realizing Megatron won’t release her to the humans unless given something in return, she thought fast. “If…if you let me go, I can call them off from attacking you.” The Decepticon didn’t regard her offer, a cannon now appearing on his other arm as the humans drew closer. His growling deepened until it became almost deafening. “Megatron, please. Please Megatron let me go. I can help you, just this once, I swear I can protect you from getting killed. Please I can call them off if you let me go now.” The alien hissed deep, raising his cannon. “No, please! Please don’t! Megatron please no!”

There came a call in the dark. “FIRE!”

Annabelle screamed out as a bright, blinding flash blasted into Megatron’s chest, knocking him onto his back and releasing his grip on Annabelle. With a rolling round of grunts and cries, she sprawled out near the end of the camp and into the crates. Dizzily, she could see Megatron’s foot now planted in front of her. If it wasn’t for who the foot belonged to, she could have believed the stance to be protective. Megatron roaring startled her out of the thought, as he began firing his plasma cannon at the attacking squad. He roared a few times in a Cybertronian string of curses among the stars, managing to hit one of the commando jeeps and engulfing it in a blast of flame. She pushed up to her feet, but another bright flash of bursting firepower forced her to the ground again, and she resorted to crawling to cover.

Megatron noticed Annabelle’s attempt at crawling to safety, but paid no mind and only made his energy focused on eliminating the humans firing upon him. The girl appeared smart enough to hide, and he would simply retrieve her later. Be this act of having her watch her kind die before her as a lesson to what he could _really_ do.

He roared out as another heavy shell struck his shoulder, tearing off the outer armor and exposing sensitive circuitry beneath. In both agony and rage, he fired a quick dozen rounds at the fan formation of foot soldiers without much concentration, sending only a few sky-high. He failed to notice another heavy shot striking his leg, sending him to his knees as he roared out in pain. He raises his cannon and fired back in defiance. However the constant blinding shots are draining his energy even further, and he only uses thermal to detect the human assailants amidst the dark and flashing weapons.

Off behind the steel barrels, Annabelle hid under cover of stray fire along with the two sparklings, who are huddled frightened beside her. She winces at a few bright blasts of fire, but manages to keep composed among the chaos happening before her. She saw Megatron nearly taken down. She should just let him die this way. It would be what he deserves.

Yet, how would that repay the one who saved her life multiple times?

As much as Annabelle hated the idea, she realized she would have to earn the worthy trust from Megatron in order to leave safely, and protect the men in the process. She would have to repay him saving her by saving him, even just once.

She looked around for anything to defend the giant mech, and found the label on the sealed barrels she was hiding behind. **NITROGYSERINE. CAUTION: HIGHLY FLAMMABLE.** She smirked to herself, and promptly pushed the barrel on its side and began to roll it along toward the firestorm. She struggled to move the heavy contents, pushing her weight and kicking it with her good leg with all her might.

Megatron was near offlining, and fired another few blind shots, which only went straight over the humans’ heads. He braced his claws on the ground, heaving heavy through his vents with agony and exhaustion. The humans drew closer, and a single missile is seen perched ready to fire atop one of the remaining jeeps.  He roared out once more, and fired another round before falling face first into the ground.

Seeing Megatron finally fall, Annabelle moved faster. Keeping her head and body low out of range, and with a running start, she finally managed to shove the barrel the last few feet and down the embankment and toward the crossfire. She turned away as she heard the faintly familiar voice of Kandler shout out, and the deafening and massive blast of the barrel igniting. The blast sent her tumbling back along its burning heat-wave aftershock and right underneath the bulk of Megatron. She heard soldiers crying out and shouting in both panic, shock, and some in agony. As another blast of the barrel blew, she cowered and put an arm over her head, and felt Megatron’s body hovering over her press down as some form of cover. Or perhaps, she assumed, from just weakness and trying not to crush her with the little strength he had left.

There was the fleeting sound of the few jeeps driving away, and only a couple retreating footfalls of ground-troops. After nearly two minutes of nothing, all was quiet except for the crackling of flame somewhere beyond Annabelle’s armored cover.

Did he even know she was under him, or was he still even awake? She hesitated a moment before sitting on her knees and tapping the body above her. “…Hello? Megatron…you can let me out of here now.” Nothing happened. “Hey, you ok? Wakey, wakey Megsy? You ok, big guy…hey, answer me!” She sighed after a silence of no reply, and just sat quietly beneath the bulk of the Decepticon to wait for him to awaken.

Nothing came for around another hour.

The young teen was extremely tired by the point movement came from the giant above her. She shook herself alert as he tried to push himself up, and came too close to crushing Annabelle as she rolled away.  She shouted out again in slight panic. “Hey, easy, I’m still under here, dummy!”

Rather more quickly then expected, Megatron’s face peered beneath himself in more surprise then in anger. “How in the Pit did you get under there?”

“I kinda stumbled here after I saved your ass.” She stood herself up, and promptly banged her head on the Decepticon’s chassis. She rubbed her head vigorously. “Ow?”

“Saved me?”

“Yea, you would’ve been scrap metal for those troops if I didn’t kick that barrel of your’s. Be thankful I think quickly when I’m in impending danger.”

Megatron stared, puzzled yet suspicious. “…Why save me?”

“Oh, _now_ look whose asking the ‘why’ questions.” Annabelle smirked, walking out from under the bracing mech, who followed her with his gaze as she stops in the open of the camp. “I knew you wouldn’t listen to me by just talking and bringing threats to your life. Like you said, its so pathetic it’s almost hilarious. So I decided to repay my favor for you saving me AND prove I can make a point without just saying it. If you still won’t believe a lower life form like me can stand for myself, then go ahead and believe what you want. I only stand here proving what I can do, as well as what you can.”

Megatron pushed down into a sitting position, revealing just how much damage he had been inflicted with. His shoulder torn and chest blackened and punctured, yet somehow managed to keep the cloth shroud over his head. He stared at her a moment, his gaze unconvinced.

Once again, due to the mannerisms of her actions, Megatron laughed. “Do you honestly think saving my spark once will earn my respect for you, girl? It may work with your own kind, but you will have to do more to prove your minor worth to me. It might take most of your measly short life-span to do so, IF you could at all.” He tenderly gets to his feet, standing tall over her whilst pushing aside his show of pain. “Nothing has changed my view of you, girl. In simple terms, nothing in our agreement has changed. So you will still belong to me until time being. Unfortunate for you, I see. Hopefully I didn’t, how you humans say it, ‘burst your bubble’, girl. Better get used to _that._ ” He chuckles to himself, tucking under Annabelle’s chin lightly, enough to send her on her backside with a grunt. Megatron then spotted a small tin bucket and dropped it in her lap, in which she looked at in confusion. “Put out that fire, before it hits another one of those ‘barrels of mine’.”

Annabelle glowers up at him, but stood and stormed toward the riverside to fill the bucket. Sure enough, Megatron had foiled her again. Right when she thought she had his mind under her thumb, he slips right back out and smacks her upside the head. This guy was just about as bad as her father was. It wasn’t any more reassuring for her that was for sure.

Megatron sat beneath his canopy, observing Annabelle closely as she would dump and splash water on the numerous flickers of flame bucket-full by the little bucket-full. He remained unimpressed by her persistence in trying to outwit him, yet he may have found some amusement just seeing her reactions in discovering her failure of getting inside his head. It was almost rewarding, without a doubt intriguing enough for his attention.

He showed a few fangs in a smirk seeing her stumble down the riverbank again, and throw the bucket in fuming frustration.

Yes, without a doubt this girl, Annabelle Hutchins, was quite amusing.

 

-X-

 

 

            “Now tell me, girl, what is it you can do that may be of use to me?”

            Annabelle was settled uncomfortably in Megatron’s palm, refusing to look at him. Mud smeared her face after her ride down the muddy riverbank, and her cloths and bulletproof vest would never have been known to be black unless mentioned. Her hair was in dire need of a brushing, and she would kill to have a bar of soap and a shaver handy. She was more disgusted by her appearance then Megatron was. Twice already that day he had made an attempt to dunk her in the river to rid her of her filth, but she defiantly refused. Said defiance had lead to the teen getting a head-wrap.

            She merely shrugged, showing no interest in caring to share. “I don’t know. What would you want me to do for you?”

            “Perhaps I am more interested in hearing about you.” Megatron rumbled almost softly, which was not to Annabelle’s liking. She knew he wanted to find her weak spot, and make her suffer for it. “Come now, girl. Surely you cannot remain silent throughout this time we shall have together. We shall be in company for quite some time, I can assure you. Silence without results will not be tolerated.”

            “What if it _is_ silence I am most skilled at? Maybe I’m the one human amongst my whole species that is the most stealthily silent?” Annabelle cocked a brow smugly back as the Decepticon’s gaze narrowed. “What? It can be of use to you, really. I can steal stuff for you and sneak up on my own food, it’s great.”

            “Do not take me for some sort of ignorant fool, girl.” Megatron warned dangerously. “Be as it may that my team no longer lives, it does not reduce me as to some dim-witted machine. I know many things you will never know or see throughout your life time, so you shall be at an honor to serve such a superior being such as I.”

            “Yea, you’re _really_ a superior being, getting your kind killed and all, really super.” Annabelle was nearly nodding off to sleep now with his constant self-ramblings.

            Megatron growled lowly again, the claw at his side rippling ominously. Suddenly, he seemed to swing back into a pleased expression faster then any human could. “The past shall remain in the past, girl. None can move forward if they continue to live in the past.”

            “You read that off a Cracker-Jack box?”

            “UPON of which, you will learn to respect your superiors.” He sneered, and then smiled almost too soft for Annabelle’s comfort. “The first shall be to answer a question promptly when asked it. So…what tasks can you perform that can be of use to me, child?”

            The suspicion was too great a risk for Annabelle to dare go against, and sighed to herself. “I can…carry a conversation with you?”

            The Decepticon frowned. “Useless. I have already done that for over one Earth year with Igor and the sparklings.”

            Annabelle made a side-glance to the three down below with distaste. Igor was rolling and licking Megatron’s foot with gurgling blabbers whilst the sparklings were wrestling each other. “Yea, seems like you can have ENDLESS conversations with em.” She rolled her eyes before looking back to Megatron. “Fine, how about…singing?”

            Megatron thought about it for only a moment, but gave the suggestion another cold shoulder. “Meh, perhaps for my entertainment. But not useful.”

            “Ok…street fighting?”

            “Your fleshy form is far too weak and fragile for battle. Next.”

            “Cooking?”

            “Does it appear that I need human sustenance, stupid girl? What else?”

            “Uh, snowboarding?”

            “…”

            “Yea, right no snow…um, skateboarding?”

            “…”

            “Wake-boarding?”

            “How about nothing that has ‘board’ in it, girl?” he huffed. “I can’t stand things that have ‘board’, because they make me extremely ‘ _bored_ ’.”

            “Guess art wouldn’t help then, uh…I can drive.”

            “So can I, femme. And I know I can drive _far_ better then you ever could. Why must I require another one who can drive whilst I can drive myself?” As Annabelle continued to helplessly dribble out suggestions, Megatron shut his optics to rest them and leaned his head back on the tree behind him. He faintly listened to her, losing interest that was almost lulling him into recharge.

            Annabelle could tell she had lost Megatron’s attention long down the sting of suggestions, and was near defeat finding nothing to bring his interest. How she got on the idea of suggesting ‘spreading gossip to high school girls’, she may never know.

            She sighed heavy. “Alright…all I have left that I can do is mechanical car construction and repair. But I dunno if an advance bot like you could use tha-”

            The teen nearly fell out of the Decepticon’s palm when he shot his optics open and drew his face swiftly near. Grasping one of his claws in a lover embrace saved her from nearly a twenty-foot fall from just his sitting height.

            “ ‘Mechanical repair’?” Megatron was immediately at her attention, optics almost widened out of their fixed position in his skull.

            “Well you can repeat me just fine.” Annabelle mumbled, shifting back into sitting in his palm. “Yea, repair and building with mechanics. But you’re a highly advanced alien robot. I dunno how my repair work can help you out to any extent.”

            Megatron could not have found a better human at his service. Sure she worked with primitive earth metals, but she could still bring off his constant pain in vehicle mode. Perhaps she could still be at use yet.

            He brought back his eased charm, and leaned back in a relaxed position. “Indeed I am highly advance compared to your primitive earthling technology, yet perhaps your skill may prove some form of worth. My vehicle mode isn’t as great as it should be, and I am limited to supplies to repair my secondary shape. However if what you say is true of your work, I may have found a use for you in my needs.”

            Annabelle was still in denial. “But, you don’t understand. Advanced alien robot, plus teenage body mechanic? That doesn’t seem a bit distasteful to you?”

            “This might prove your worth to me, though, girl.” Megatron crooned. “Isn’t that what you wanted to show me the most? To reveal your true worthiness to me?”

            “Well yea, but-”

            “Then it is settled, girl!” Megatron beamed, standing swiftly to where Annabelle had to give one of his claws a bear hug just to stay in his hand. “You shall serve as my medic, and repair and tend to my form when I shall ever require it. Proceed to perform this task well, and I may just release you unharmed.”

            Annabelle was in a hole and only digging herself deeper. “Whoa what, _MEDIC?_ I’m not a damn doctor, you nutter! I’m just a repairman-er…woman! I’m not a freaking doctor! When did I say I knew anything about medical?”

            “There is a difference between medic and doctor, silly girl.” Megatron explained, still dismissive of her excuses. “Doctors would not survive a nano-click on the battlefield, whilst medics are _born_ on the battlefield. And…” he jabbed a claw sharply at Annabelle’s guy, making her let out an ‘oof’ of surprise and pain. “Are one of the major key players in turning a war in their favor.” One of his devilish grins returned, making Annabelle shiver for only a moment. “You shall be an honored soldier, Annabelle Hutchins, to serve and aid in bringing the Decepticons rightfully back to their place as conquerors and rulers of this planet!”

            ‘ _Oh god, he’s absolutely insane_.’ Annabelle realized as she looked on at the Decepticon in almost utter shock. ‘ _I just dropped myself down the freaking rabbit hole. Now I’m Alice stuck behind the looking glass and destroying the world I once knew._ ’ She swallowed hard. ‘ _Does he even realizing what he’s saying, having help from a human to bring back a species who’s been dead for over a year? He knows he won’t get his kind back…he really IS insane.’_

            Again, Annabelle had the two nearly opposite emotions well inside her all at this one moment: fear, and sympathy.


	7. Chapter 6

11:22AM

 

            Annabelle was near exhaustion the next day, barely halfway through her first job serving Megatron as a medic. He refused to allow her rest, not even during night hours when she could barely see anything besides the glow of his optics. She was provided limited supplies to do her work, but any attempt seemed to please the mech. That was her key: do some form of persistence and he’ll keep you alive without broken bones as a bonus.

            The job was rather simple: wash and polish Megatron. Any other day it would be a simply workday routine. But not when the piece of machinery you’re tending to can talk back or whack you on your ass if you polish in the wrong direction or accidentally wash in a sensitive spot. Then the other issue was how big he actually was, and to be sure not to miss a single smudge of grim or filth. Due to how coarse his armor was, Annabelle took an hour and a half at minimum just to buff one square foot of him. It took nearly all day to just finish his hand.

            Luckily, the full moon was out, so Annabelle had the decency to see what she was doing during the night hours. Preserving her supplies was her next major issue, for if she ran out of wax and suds, it led to a not-so-happy Megsy. No matter how many times she was near dozing off from sleep deprivation, Annabelle continued to work.

            Megatron had not said nor done anything during the last half of the day, even when she missed a spot on his armor. He just merely gestured at it, then went back to lying down and returned to what Annabelle assumed was his ‘daydreaming.’ She chose not to bother pushing the issue, and continued on with her cleaning.

The worn teen was just beginning to work on scrubbing down Megatron’s right shoulder, when he spoke in an almost distant tone. “Am I…intimidating?”

Annabelle paused only a moment, puzzled by such a question from him. Of course he was, didn’t he already know that? Why question what he already knew? She kept scrubbing suds upon his armor as she shrugged. “Yea…yea, you’re like the most badass, most intimidating creature that ever lived…” She didn’t really mean or really think it personally. She only chose to tell him what he would want to hear.

“…That’s not the truth, is it?” Megatron mumbled, still looking up beyond the stars. “That is not what you believe...is it?”

The teen hesitated once more, nervous on where this conversation may lead her. “Well, I…if you want the truth…” her throat was nearly closing on itself with tension. “…No. No I’m not intimidated by you. But…most of my kind is. You’ve seen for yourself.” She readied herself for another put down or strike, but she was surprised when none came.

“ ‘Most’, but not ‘all’…what if your existence was to strike fear into everyone and everything you conquer…yet there is the one among the terrified that does not fear you? …How can you call yourself an iron-fisted overlord when not all you command fear you?…”

Something was up, Annabelle thought. This was like a total night-and-day Megatron moment. Why was he acting this way, asking her opinion on little things like this? However, she had to please him to stay alive. “Maybe…it was not meant for that person? They thought it was, but they have to hit the bottom of that barrel to realize what they have done…and what they should be.”

Megatron was quiet, non-moving to a point where Annabelle could have mistaken his silent death. “…You’re wrong, girl. You _must_ fear me.” He finally turned and looked her in the eye with that pair of demonic optics.

Annabelle could feel her stomach drop. She paused her work and clenched the waxing cloth in her hand with eyes firmly downcast and shut, awaiting the roar and whack of his claw.

She cringed slightly when she felt a tip of a claw touch her throat, then nudge at her chest right over her heart. He was tapping out her more sensitive areas, spots that would kill her swiftly if he was careless. It stopped after a moment, surprising her with its gentleness. To play safe from his wrath, she kept her eyes firmly closed.

“Even when I address your most sensitive areas…” Megatron spoke soft and almost thoughtful in tone. “You still do not fear me. You trust me when and when not I should harm you. Even so…you welcome death.”

Annabelle shook her head slowly. She felt the claw tips on both sides of her head, and she finally opened her eyes to look into his own. She could see her red reflection deep within them as they stare within arms reach of her. What was he thinking, gazing so deep into her?

“…I do not understand.” He finally murmured. “I want to understand why you feel and act this way to me…I must know.”

Annabelle was at a loss. What did he want her to say back to this? None of this seemed right. So she did a simple thing a respecting soldier would do: she stayed silent.

He frowned, and then looked off to the side before finally letting go of her head hesitantly. “I see…” His gaze flickered back to her, and he stared again when he noticed something with her as she was getting back to work on his shoulder. “Your eyes…they are leaking.”

The troubled teen wiped her eyes with her sleeve quickly, attempting yet failing to hide the small tears. She didn’t want to show him her weak-hearted emotions, and definitely not to even show it to herself. Rarely did Annabelle ever cry, and rarely was it over someone else. She kept her face turned away from Megatron’s gaze to try and concentrate on working, and fought the tears off. She heard the inner systems of Megatron’s scanning systems somewhere within him. He rumbled again.

“Are you ill, girl?” he wondered.

She shook her head, still not facing him.

“If you require sustenance, I can retrieve some for you.” Why was he so concerned?

Annabelle shook her head again, and mumbled quietly. “I’m not hungry…I’m fine.”

“Something is causing a malfunction with your eyes, girl.” He stated. “It must be repaired.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my eyes, I’m ok.”

“Yes there _is_.” He raised his voice only slight in agitation. “Your eyes are leaking, and I will not allow my human to perform if she is malfunctioning.”

“Food nor cures is gonna help it.” Annabelle groveled. “I can only fix it myself.”  
            “Then why don’t you, girl?” he demanded sternly. “Fix it now.”

“No, it’s not that easy to just turn on and off.” She paused in her cleaning, gripping the cloth tight in her fist.

“Then you will adapt to fix it faster. Fix it now!” he growled. Now _there_ was the familiar Megatron.

Annabelle stopped all together. Not purposely anyway.

Her frustration had built, and malnutrition and sleep deprivation did not help her any. She coughed heavy to the side, so hard that she was barely able to have a chance to breathe inbetween.

Megatron growled slightly. “I didn’t say to start that obnoxious coughing, girl, I said to repair your eyes!” He watched her continue the coughing fit, not amused. He was about to whack her again to make her quit, until he noticed blood dripping from her mouth. “Girl…?”

Annabelle was on her knees and hands, coughing up drips and soon spurts of blood. She began to feel lightheaded, and the world started to spin. The last thought she had was why she didn’t just say she _did_ need food.

The Decepticon rumbled with uncertainty when Annabelle finally fell over, her breathing shallow. He nudged her roughly, but she still didn’t respond. He poked, prodded and shook her a few times, but still nothing in return. He mumbled something in Cybertronian tongue, before scooping her up and taking her over toward the river.

He took the pail she used to douse the fire and held it between two claws, and filled it with water. He clicked a few times as he brought it to her lips, but growled to himself seeing she wasn’t drinking it. He lifted her chin only slightly to open her throat before trying again. Her body took it little by little, most just pouring out and down her neck.

Transferring her to the crook of one of his massive arms he went back and sat beneath the cloth canopy. He had told Igor to bring what little human-bearable food he could gather, only to find a few nuts and ground fruits. Taking a couple tiny nuts between his claws, he placed them in her mouth. “Eat, girl.” She only moaned softly, not chewing or swallowing. Huffing, Megatron fished out the nuts and crushed them into crumbles between two claws, and sprinkling them back in her mouth. He took the water pail and brought it to her lips again to help wash it down. She coughed again, and Megatron took more caution when he brought the next round of crushed nuts.

He continued to feed and hydrate her this way until her body simply refused any more, which was around eight rounds. He allowed her to sleep cradled in the crook of his arm for the rest of that night, sensing her body regaining its strength though the nourishment, recharge, and warmth of his body.

It was almost perplexing, Megatron thought, seeing himself care for a human child in such a way. Well, not exactly a youngling, but still a young adolescent. Yet she willingly served him without many attempts to flee now. She was not a Decepticon, but was still a loyal follower.

Either way, she will have to finish his washing once she awoke.

 

 

-X-

 

            “Either we finish him or he finishes us! It’s the only way to get the kid back.”

            “If we just raid Decepticon’s Ridge, the ‘con will leave.”

            “Then he’ll just find another place to terrorize. What good will that bring?”

            “Scott’s right. Forcing him out from the ridge will knock him off his feet only for a moment. He’ll just let out his fury on another town or country.”

            “Then by god sake, let him go someplace else! Make it someone else’s problem.”

“Garret!”

“What, I know you’re all thinking it!”

“Who’s to say he just won’t run off WITH the kid? We gotta just kill him to get her back.”

“I still don’t understand why he would keep her alive. Even during the attack last night he still refused to give her up.”

“Did anybody even _see_ her? What if we ambush him and she’s already long dead?”

“Kandler saw her, he saw her just before the barrels blew. From what he said she was the one who kicked that ‘glycerin tank in front of the crossfire.”

“Why would she do that? We would have been able to get her back AND kick Bucket-head’s bucket.”

“She may have known that already. Even now she knows we are intending to rescue her. But that still won’t explain why she made the barrel blow.”

“Maybe she was trying to take out Megatron herself, using our line of fire.”

“…No, if she was trying that she would have rammed the barrel into Megatron. Those who saw her said she kicked it toward the linemen.”

“So she tried to blow US up? Where’s the sense in that? And I thought this kid had brains.”

“That’s the thing ‘cause she did it purposefully, if only to deter us off the attack. Almost like…”

“Like what?”

“…she kicked the glycerin at us after Megatron went down.”

“Yea, so?”

“What if she blew the barrel near us…to keep us away from him?”

“Whoa-whoa, like to DEFEND him?”

“It’s possible. Why else would she not run to the squad after Megatron went down. It was the ample opportunity to escape, and instead she knocks US away.”

“So you’re saying, that she’s _protecting Megatron_? Why in _hell_ would she do that?”

“Look Garret I don’t have the answers for everything going on right now. What we should try and decide is if we should report our thoughts to Kandler.”

“Yea, and he’ll think we’re morons and put us on base suspension.”

“Where would he think we got the idea of a human kid protecting Megatron? Either he believes us or he’ll find out for himself. We should just go tell him.”

“And I say we go with Garret’s idea and blow Megatron out of the water!”

“Shut up, Carlsbad, you’re not helping this discussion go _anywhere_. Even if going after a Decepticon now sounded like the best option, we don’t have the right means to face him head on.”

“We already banged him up pretty good the other night. We can still kick him while he’s out of it.”

“Forgot a big factor there, Gar’: we actually NEED something heavy to kick him with.”

“Oh c’mon, Scott, quit going your natural feminine route and just go head on with the bastard. Words ain’t gonna put a good size hole through his head!”

“If we need the firepower to finish Megatron, we need Kandler’s word on the frontline. They’re the place with the arms we need.”

“Then Garret and I might as well just go find the ‘con and bust him up ourselves! There’s no way Kandler’s gonna allow the firepower to just the group of us.”

“Guys, we have to stop and think about this for a second. What if Megatron’s keeping Annabelle alive for another reason?”

“Seriously, lady? Megatron will show no mercy the minute he gets bored of holding the kid hostage, and that’s the only reason he has her.”

“Exactly, I mean what worth does the kid have that will be useful to-”

“…What?”

“…Oh god. I know why he keeps her alive.”

“What, why?”

“That kid knows her way around mechanics…and if he’s being banged up constantly, and growing weaker everyday with loss of Energon…he would need a medic on his side.”

“…”

“Don’t you guys see? He’s keeping the kid around as his little repairman, his medic. That’s something he’s not gonna give up lightly.”

“…”

“…So what are we gonna do, Scott?”

“…”

“…”

“…get some heavy-ass firepower.”

 

 

-X-

 

            Annabelle was light headed by the time she woke, blood crumbled dry on her lips. She groaned as she slowly sat up and stretched her neck and back. For some reason she felt stronger today then of the last few days. Perhaps she just needed a good night’s rest.

            Strange though, because she only remembered faintly of what had happened last night. Megatron had been acting oddly, but by the time she felt dizzy he was his old tyrant self again. What had happened after that, why could she remember any of the latter evening?

            She brushed off the dried blood on her lips, and sighed knowing it was from the coughing fit from the lack of food. Surprisingly, the hole in her stomach had vanished, her body reenergized. What did Megatron do after she passed out?

            The thought made her question where the giant mech was, and found he wasn’t in the camp. Oddly placed on the half-cut log she slid carefully out from under the canopy and into the blinding morning sun. The land was painted in a soft beam of orange and smooth scarlet as the sun began to rise, almost flowing along with the wind. The view of the hanging sun along the peak of the mountain far ahead would have been drunken up by Annabelle, if she wasn’t stuck in such a dreary place like a Decepticon outpost.

            Brushing off caked mud from her vest, Annabelle crouched down in the center of the camp and swept at the mark in the dirt, revealing a small soot-laden circle where a fire may have been started. It hadn’t been used in years, but Annabelle was willing to start another.

            It was around the next hour when the teen finally was able to ignite a small fire with the scrap kindle and dry grasses, and a little rubbing friction. She only smiled with inner reward before sitting down before the fire, staring into the licking flames.

            There was a soft warbling beside her, and Annabelle glanced to see the smaller sparkling crouched near her, joining her at staring at the makeshift fire. Frowning, she noticed something in the child’s claw which appeared to be covered in blue and gray feathers.

            “…Why am I not surprised? You ‘cons always have to kill something, even when you’re little.” She smirked. She didn’t know why she found it amusing.

            The sparkling turned to her with wide green optics, and then promptly dropped into a submissive crouch as he set the dead bird at Annabelle’s feet. It kept in a low stance as it scooted away, almost fearfully. Was he offering the bird to her since due to her stature Megatron had given her? This wasn’t what she wanted, not even a child should be so elusive with her.

            “It’s alright, I don’t need it. But thanks.” She nudged the bird toward him.

The sparkling startled her when it hissed in nearly a vicious tone, before nudging it back to her again.

“Really I don’t need it. You can have it back.” Again, she pushed the deceased bird to the sparkling.

She was returned with another harsh hiss, and now found the bird placed into her lap. She glared to the sparkling as it moved away again, and eying her in the manner as if waiting for her to do something with the tiny kill.

What could she do with it? Throw it away? No, it would only anger the child, and even for how young the child was it was still strong enough to kill her. Toss it in the fire? She paused. That could be something, _cook_ the bird. It would show she accepted the offering and would give her minimal sustenance. But who knew what kinds of disease could be on a dead feathered creature mangled by an alien robot child.

She slowly began plucking off the bird’s feathers from its belly, and noticed the sparkling staring in fascination. Once in awhile she would blow the feathers into the sparkling’s face, who would squawk with surprise. Soon enough the other sparkling came up to investigate, and joined its twin in watching the mesmerizing show of Annabelle removing the bird’s feathers.

For how twisted it seemed, Annabelle rather enjoyed it herself.

 

-X-

 

            The bird was rather tender, for how little meat was on it. Gutting it seemed to have been the only issue, but after a few minutes of spinning it over the fire, it was just about as good as any fresh barbeque. Annabelle was careful to take little bites at a time near its wings, and took hearty bites along its breast. The sparklings continued to watch in awe, perhaps never seeing her eat another living creature before.

            The bird wasn’t very big, and only was good for about five bites. Yet it was enough to satisfy Annabelle’s nearly shriveled stomach. It was better then having blood taste in her mouth, that was for sure.

            She turned around to the sound of a rattling but strong engine, and spotted Megatron in his rickety vehicle mode. He nearly collapsed on his tires as he came to a stop a few feet from her. As she stood there was a verbal and low groan from the beaten truck.

            “Geez, you’re worse then I was thinking.” she remarked.

            Megatron growled, his voice booming from his cab. “I did not return from a long scout to hear you state the obvious, femme. I require maintenance.”

            Annabelle frowned. “What do you expect me to do? I barely have anything around here to salvage as tools.”

            “They shall make do, now get to it.”

            “Uh, no they won’t.” she retorted, hands on her hips. “I need more then just scrap junk, Megatron, or else you’re gonna end up just as scrapped as these are.” She lazily held up a half broken wrench for emphasis.

            The Decepticon revved deafeningly, forcing Annabelle to cover her ears. It was enough for her attention, but his engine soon sputtered weakly in a low cough. “Just get to work, girl.” He groveled more tiredly then the previous demand.

            Annabelle blamed her stupid sympathy for the battered tyrant, and with an annoyed huff grabbed the little tools she could find amongst the camp and returned to the truck’s side. “Where’s it hurt the most?”

            “Everywhere.” The truck grumbled.

            Annabelle glowered, and thwacked a hammer into her palm repeatedly. “You better drop the attitude or I’ll give you something to grumble about.” Where she found this newly discovered courage against Megatron she wouldn’t know. She just wanted to fix him up and get it over with. “Now where does it hurt the most?”

            There was a heavy sigh, and the truck visibly slouched onto its tires with a creaking of armor. “…Under my cab, behind my engine block towards the left.”

            Annabelle nodded, and steadily got onto her back and scooted beneath the bulk of the truck. She grunted a few times to get into a good position to see any issue, putting one hand above against the front axel and using her other to push along the ground. With the tools along her chest and waist, it was more difficult to move around with all the weight without a scooter bench.

            Soon enough she spotted the problem. Megatron must have taken a hit earlier that day, for the rear of the engine block was dripping both Energon and oil from a painfully sized gouge in the lead fuel line. She took a small sigh and brought up a small sealer tool and tapped lightly to the right.

“That hurt?” She was answered with a grunt as a no, and tapped another area more toward the left, and again was given the negative. This time, she tapped right into the open wound, and cringed up as the truck roared in sudden pain. She heard birds cawing out as they flew away from the horrendous shout, and the sparklings were squawking somewhere. “Ok, we have a winner.” She smirked.

“I don’t find my persistent agony even mildly amusing, girl.” Megatron growled over her. “Just hurry up and fix me so I can rest.”

“Fine, fine, keep still. This might sting a bit.” She took out a torn cloth from her pocket and dripped only a small amount of solution into it, just to save what little was left. Tenderly she dabbed the solution around and inside the wound, hearing the truck rumble deeply with either inner pain or present relief.

Surprisingly, Annabelle kept mind to be careful with her work the rest of the time of repairing the gash. Somehow Megatron managed to keep quiet and motionless during the patching, since due to no welding tools the teen had to resort to screwing scrap armor plates atop the wound. She rubbed the sweat off her forehead with her spare arm as she held the patch over the hole with the other. Midday was approaching, and she was starting to heat up beneath the bulk of sweltering armor.  Her face and hands we covered in oil, and she winced every time dripping blue and silver Energon came into contact with her skin, burning her. She could just hope none would land in her eyes.

After dabbing away the few drips around her handiwork, she carefully scooted out from under the truck and nodded as she turned away toward the river to wash off. “All done, you can go rest now.”

There was no reply at first, then heard transforming behind her as she went to the riverside. She dipped her hands into the cool water before splashing some onto her face and rubbed her cheeks fiercely. It took a moment before the teen really looked at her hands, and held back a whimper as she stared at the white and red burn marks. Energon and human bodies definitely did not mix. But she held strong against the harsh stinging, and rinsed off her clothes and arms before marching back up the hill to the camp.

Megatron watched her from under the canopy as she sat with her back against a crate a few yards away from him. She pulled her tools off and set them atop the crate before tucking her knees up and hugging them, staring down. However, he was more focused on the condition of her hands.

“Humans and Energon. I should have warned you of that.” He murmured.

Annabelle didn’t bother to answer. She knew he could care less if she was suffering.

Megatron glanced down and tapped an area on his lower torso where he could see Annabelle’s patch work. “You didn’t do half bad, girl, for what’s been given.”

The teen remained silent, almost as still as the silent air.

With a sigh Megatron leaned his head back, his optics dimmed as a human would resting their eyes. He tucked his shroud over his optics a little more, before sliding tenderly down onto his back and breathing a sigh through his vents. He could barely believe how exhausted he was, and only wanted to take a few moments to rest his head.

The silence remained, as it stretched into the later afternoon.

Megatron turned his gaze back to Annabelle, whom had not moved from her spot against the crate. He could see her eyes leaking again, yet her expression had not changed. Her hands were trembling, and the scorched Energon burns didn’t seem any better. He questioned this, seeing she would let herself suffer even after she repaired him of what was only one of many of his painful areas.

He tapped his chest. “Come here, girl.”

She paused, and then shook her head.

The alien growled, and hissed harshly. “I said come _here. Now._ ”

Annabelle didn’t move for the longest time, before slowly getting to her feet and walked toward Megatron with a downcast gaze. She allowed Megatron to scoop her up, which she found was more gentle then usual, and was deposited atop his chest fairly close enough to his face to inspect her. She remained quiet as she sat there, waiting for him to demand another pointless task.

His claw gingerly took her forearm and lifted it to peer at her Energon burns. “Does it hurt?” he murmured, not looking away from the injury.

The teen just shrugged. There was no holding back a wince and moan as a claw barely grazed the burn. The claw quickly retracted, and then the Decepticon released her arm with surprising care.

“Please, just don’t touch it.” Annabelle mumbled, still not looking at him. She shifted a little as Megatron’s chest moved slightly as he positioned comfortably on his back.

He seemed to be in thought, and then nudged her a little to the right side of his chassis. “Remain still, girl.” He carefully took his other claw and gripped onto a break in his chest armor, and slowly pulled it back. Like a crack in earth, his two chest plates separated and the chains crossed across it slipped down to allow it to open completely.

Annabelle stared in near mesmerizing awe as she held onto the chest plate she was atop, and seeing a soft blue glow within the cavity in Megatron’s now open chest. What was he doing?

He nodded toward his open cavity. “Look.”

What? What was Megatron asking her to do, jump inside him and repair him that way? If that was why, he had to be downright crazy. But she had to keep with his command, if only to avoid his anger. Cautious at first, Annabelle scooted slowly toward the edge of the cavity and hesitantly peered within. She froze upon finding the origin of the blue glow, and could only stare.

Megatron’s orb-shaped spark pulsed softly with white and blue light, brightening with every spark-beat. It was almost too pure in a physical sense to belong to such a monstrous being, but here it was as it continued to bathe her face its glow. This was an alien robot’s life-source; their heart. Only one shot to this would lead Megatron to pushing up daisies.

Megatron remained quiet, much to impress the amazed Annabelle. He allowed her to look at his spark a moment longer before he gave one more demand. “Place you hand upon it.”

Annabelle jerked her gaze up to him. What? Wouldn’t coming into such contact kill her instantly? She was incredibly hesitant.

“Trust me, girl.” He simply murmured.

Why was he asking this, and showing her his spark? She had heard not many of ‘Cybertronians’ would allow humans to see their sparks. It was more of a treasured act to the species. Wouldn’t she been invading him this way? Yet, he was the one offering her to touch his spark, not herself.

Swallowing hard, she stared at the beating spark a moment before slowly reaching a hand toward it. Her fingers were nearly an inch above it, and she could feel the intense heat generating from the pulsing life source. Would it burn her even further if she touched it, and make her burns now seem minor? She shut her eyes, and lowered her palm upon it, prepared for the sudden surge of death.

Nothing happened, and she opened her eyes to see her arm resting atop the pulsing orb, its energy visibly wrapping around her hand in soft blue tendrils of light. It was shockingly warm, not as hot as it was when her hand was just hovering over it. She could feel every pump of Energon flowing through the spark, as if life was physically in the palm of her hand. It was almost calming, her eyes feeling heavy.

She lost track of how long her hand lay there, the feeling in her hand gone as Megatron’s claw gently nudged her away. Annabelle could only just watch as Megatron closed his chest and draped the chains back across it.

“How’s your hand now, girl?”

Her hand? She looked down at it, and stared in shock.

The burns, and the pain, were gone. Touching the spark seemed to have healed her, and she inspected her hand wildly in stunned amazement.

“Hm…so it’s true…” Megatron sighed.

Annabelle frowned. “What is?” She stopped, seeing Megatron had seemed to have slipped into recharge, optics dim and unresponsive. She sighed. Touching his spark and using the energy to heal her hand must have drained him while he was already tired. She might as well give him some peace until he awoke.

She slipped onto her stomach and rested her head on her arms, lying down to watch the slumbering Megatron. She grabbed hold of the top of his shroud and tucked it a little more over his optics like he usually did while recharging. To be honest, she didn’t mind watching him sleep. It was when the tyrant seemed most peaceful.

Now that was something she had to think about: could a tyrant even HAVE peace?

 


	8. Chapter 7

“You can’t be serious…”

A chuckle. “Oh but I am, girl.”

“I would do anything for you, Megatron. Really I would. But this…this is just damn right crazy!”

“Really now? Either way, I will find some other form of amusement, some that would be just too obscene for even _myself_ to stand. Now it’s either this or it will only get worse for your case.”

“…”

“…Oh giiiirl.”

“You’re an asshole, you know that?”

“I have been called far worse then that, girl. Do you really think that will offend me? Oh NOW that hurts.”

There was a heavy, exasperated groan.

“…Well?”

“What will this prove again?”

“If you have the durability and trust in me, girl. What else?”

“Sick, perverted, and twisted amusement on your part.”

“True, but at least here you shall equally benefit.”

“I highly doubt it, to be honest.”

“For a human, your defiance is admirable.”

“Thanks, I try.”

“…”

“…You promise you will? Can you do it that fast?”

“Have faith in me, girl.”

“Now THERE’S the understatement of the year.”

“Come now, I can assure you it will be entertaining for the both of us.”

“Yea, it’ll be entertaining for me when I go through with it, it blows up in my face, and be up in heaven laughing down at you.”

“So you will do it?”

“I never said THAT.”

“All I heard was ‘‘when’ I go through with it’.”

“…Nope, not doing it.”

“…”

“Don’t you give me that face! It’s not gonna work, and it’s not even working for you! Just forget it!”

“…”

“…You sure I won’t get hurt?”

“With my hand on the Allspark, let it drain my life if I break my promise.”

A long sigh again.

“…Fine, fine. _But just this once_.” Then under breath, “I’ll benefit by being his poltergeist later.”

 

-X-

 

            Annabelle stood on the edge of the steep vertical cliff, staring down at the massive river hundreds of feet down. Off not too far to the left of her, Victoria Falls pounded like thunder, deafening her from all other noise abnormalities. She miserably watches a few pebbles at her feet fall and tumble through the air down into the river far below.

            Why was she even doing this? She could just walk away now and never think twice about it. This was pure madness, surely, but one she could not turn away from.

            Entertaining. Yeah right. Perhaps for a suicidal maniac it would be the best way.

            She looked around, trying to peer through the thick mist below, the river and rocks hidden from view. She couldn’t see him, and wasn’t positive on when go. She blinked hard, but still only ended up blind to what was far down.

            Her stomach was heaving. Heights was one of the few things Annabelle hated, especially when she couldn’t control where her feet would be just above such steep incline. Things like roller coasters and airplanes were another matter entirely; at least she was certain they would no fall to their death. Uncontrolled heights were where she embraced her utter fear.

            As she stood there, the teen realized something. She was never TOLD to wait for a signal. The only thing she was told to do was do it when she was ready, and wait for the rest.

            That thought only made the idea even worse.

            She took a deep breath. She closed her eyes tightly. Again, Annabelle contemplated why she was even going through with this, or how she even got talked into it. God, why was she so gullible with things like this?

            With a single murmur to God to forgive her for her stupidity, she stepped one foot over the massive cliff, and fell almost gracefully into the air.

 

-X-

 

            With her eyes shut, and surprisingly zoning out of what was happening, Annabelle felt as if she were falling slowly.

            It was strange, how the moment of your death seems to be the most peaceful moment you could ever have in your life. No other time had Annabelle felt relaxed, and in some demented way, happy.

            The only stupid thing she did was open her eyes.

            She was barely halfway down the cliff, diving toward the mist below. She screamed in terror, as her tumbling body vanished into the thick mist. She cries were being drowned out by the thundering boom of the falls close by, but still she continued to tumble through the open air with top-of-the-lung screams and curses imaginable.

            Annabelle knew the river would be up on her soon, and her untimely death would be imminent. Crashing into water at this speed would most likely kill her on impact, and perhaps would be a quicker death then just drowning with a broken back or neck.

            Oh, WHY did she even do this at all?

            She screamed once more, long and hard until her voice was cracking, upon hearing the sound of the river though the fog coming up under her. It would be seconds before impact, and screaming would be her last words.

            She yelped suddenly, as she felt her body jerk to a firm halt. All her limbs except for her left leg dangled freely, as she could see the rapids of the river thrashing through the mist just feet under her head. She was gasping for breath, both in recovering panic and of relief.

            Annabelle let her body be raised up, ignoring the cramp in her grasped leg. She frowned in both frustration, and of thanks.

            Never had she been so relieved to see those pair of lava optics again.

 

-X-

 

            The mech smirked, showing a few fangs. “I told you to trust me, girl.”

            Annabelle rolled her eyes, the blood rushing to her head. “I was just keeping my promise. Glad to see you kept yours.”

            Megatron inclined his head in regard, and set her atop his shoulder. He steadily slipped into the raging river, his giant height easily touching the river bed enough to control his steps and not be carried in the harsh current. As the water flowed around and through his armor as he waded along the water, he rumbled deep in his chest, as if the water was somewhat soothing his pain and cleansing his systems.

            “Well, I’ll admit…it was,” she glanced meekly at Megatron. “…Kinda cool.”

            Megatron said nothing, but he huffed in quiet regard, which Annabelle could not hear over the sound of the close rapids.

            Annabelle shifted to a more comfortably sitting position atop Megatron’s shoulder armor, watching the water flow past them inches from her dangling feet. Yet still uneasy when a rough rapid splashes near, she scoots up closer toward the Decepticon’s head until her side is braced against it.

            Megatron glanced with uncertain optics at the small human perched against the side of his helm. “There’s nothing to worry about, girl. You’re at a decent enough height to avoid contacting water.”

             “I know, but I’m not taking any chances.” She mumbled back, tucking her feet up to hug with one arm. She winced as a small spurt of water struck her face, and with a startled yelp used her arm which was against Megatron’s head to grip as much around the back of his helm as possible, burying her face into his audio receptor.

            The Decepticon frowned, cocking an optic at her odd mannerism. What a strange creature this femme was. It only made him wonder what she would have been like as a Cybertronian femme. Now THAT gave him something to ponder over.

            “How much longer, Megatron?” Annabelle asked, her voice muffled against his armored skull.

            Putting his peculiar thoughts aside, Megatron huffed grubbily, focusing ahead again as he continued trekking the heavy current of the river. “The current is calming now. It isn’t far now.”

            He paused suddenly, feeling something wet against his head, knowing it couldn’t be from water. He glanced at Annabelle again, and noticed a slight tremble in her frame, and detected what he had expected. She was crying again.

            Why was he so concerned now? She had shed tears once or twice now since being in his company, but why was he bothered by it now?

            He didn’t realize his actions as he lifted a claw from the water, and promptly but gently tucked Annabelle’s chin up. “Head up, girl. Drowning in thoughts is something neither of us deserves.”

            Annabelle said nothing, but wiped her tears from her cheeks with a damp sleeve, her black vest and grey long sleeve now cleansed of their filth after being along the river. She glanced at Megatron’s shroud, damp in the back with water, and sniffing once she started wringing it out carefully, ridding of access water.

            Megatron didn’t say a word the rest of the way, but kept his attention on her in mere interest. Beneath his shroud, out of her view, he gave a hidden rare, but soft and instinctive smile.

 

-X-

 

            Megatron sat along the edge of a green savannah, resting somewhat comfortably in his vehicle mode. The waters of the river had soothed most of his pain, but it numbly hung back in his mind. He was surprisingly quiet as a small herd of zebra trotted by fairly close to him and toward the nearby watering hole.

            “Tell me of your home, girl.”

            Annabelle was on her back, hands folded behind her head as she lay atop Megatron’s truck mode. She opened her previously closed eyes, staring skyward at the blue air above. She sat up slightly while bracing her hands behind her, letting her feet dangle in front of the cab windshield.

            “It’s nothing that would be of interest to you. I’ll just give you the spoilers now.” She sighed.

            “All human stories are of certain boredom, girl.” Megatron said. “I am not one for stories, if you may have not yet noticed. I do not preserve the patience for such worthless things.”

            Annabelle frowned. “Then why even ask me to tell you a boring story of where I come from? Well, if you say you hate stories from us humans, anyway.”

            She grew slightly regretful of her words at his silence.

            There was a visible sigh as the truck shifted up then down again on its tires.

            “…I wish to understand.” Was all he said.

            Annabelle stared down at the truck under her. What a weird creature, this ‘con was.

            She sighs heavy, lying down on her back again before she starts, voice distant in recalling her home, which feels like a long-lost memory now.

            “It’s a small house…far in the boondocks in the Pacific Northwest Mountains. In a small town just outside, where rain almost never stops, is where I was born…and I call home. It’s too small to consider a city, or a town. It’s called Crystal Hill…just a pit stop if anything.” She shuts her eyes calmly, picturing her daily pass through her home. “There…was the gas station I always pass on the way to the river park, where I stop for a drink…then a small pawn shop and auto shop across the street, where I worked…” There’s a pause. “Then…there’s The River Spark, a pub and hotel along the river…I went there almost everyday…whenever I wanted to get away from my home life, I went there and sat at the counter for the whole night. It…felt more like a home then my real one did.” Her voice drifted off. “…I miss that place. The smell, the cabin look…those stupid antler chandeliers hanging from the ceiling…and the people. Most importantly the people. I never was one to talk with anybody…but just having people there made it perfect for me.”

            Megatron was motionless.

            The teen sighed. “I’m sorry, I knew I was gonna bore you about my little home life.”

            There was still no answer.

            Annabelle blinked, and then stared off toward the horizon. “…Even the sun looks different here…I miss seeing it on the river back home. Not this river, MY river…I just want it all back. More then anything.”

            There is continuing silence, but then she flinches as the truck beneath her shifts, and notices the side mirror turn up at her, showing her own reflection. “…Is that so?”

            Annabelle feels the sense of dread setting in her gut, and nods awaiting his disappointment on her shoulders. “Yes…yes it is.”

            Megatron’s mirror remained on her, almost eerily.

            “Pretty stupid, huh?” Annabelle mumbled, hurtfully as she looks away from her reflection of the mirror.

            The Decepticon is quiet a moment, then his engine rumbles softly, not harsh as it usually was. “…I’ve heard worse.”

            The comment was gruff, but Annabelle could sense the compliment dwelling within the tyrant’s words. She glances back to the mirror, which promptly turns away, and the engine dies down into silence. A small smirk at the corner of her lips, Annabelle chuckled soft before sitting up again.

The two stayed in silence and just watched the many herds go by for their afternoon drink.

 

-X-

 

            The band kept in a straight line, silently moving through the thick grasses and twisted trees. Every minute was slowing them down due to being weighed down by the heavy weaponry each carried.

Garret took the lead, followed by Sorval, Carlsbad, Scott, and then Low-Ry taking the rear. The cold chill of the night was approaching, and it had since been three days of Annabelle’s disappearance and supposed kidnapping by Megatron. The thought clung to each of their minds with every step, but determination of both vengeance on the beast and of rescuing at least one life from the Decepticon’s clutches was enough to keep them moving. Sure, they would be honored for terminating Megatron, but that would not matter for any of them. With where their plan was going, they would most likely be jailed back at base after this was over.

            Scott shoved another branch aside as she trekked onward. “How much farther?” she grumbled.

            Garret readjusted the sniper on his back as he stepped over a few loose boulders. “About three more miles, by foot anyway. But I’m just estimating here.”

            “How do you honestly think we’ll get there before sunset?” Low-Ry spoke back gruffly from behind them. He was quickly hushed by the others with his raised voice.

            “With your voice like a dying calf, Ry, I’m sure the big bot will mistake you for ANYTHING but human.” Carlsbad chuckled back.

            “How about I come up there and shove this grenade up your ass, THEN we’ll see who sounds more less man?”

            “How about BOTH of you just shut-up?” Garret growled back. “We’ll be getting close soon.”

            “Why didn’t we just take the jeep the next few miles?” Scott questioned with a groan. “At least stop a mile from the sight, if anything. My feet have blisters like a mother.”

            “Because Megatron will hear us coming miles back in a jeep. So at least by foot it will take hearing us sooner out of the question.” He replied. “Just keep moving.”

            “This is pointless.” Carlsbad growled. “She’s probably long dead. Why risk our necks for the lady who’s already kicked her bucket?”

            “If you wanna leave, Carls’ you go on back. Jeep’s a few miles back THAT way.” Scott pointed back behind her for emphasis.

            “Maybe I just MIGHT! I’m out.” The Aussie defiantly began marching out of line and loops behind a thin tree trunk back toward said direction.

            Garret swung around. “Carlsbad, get back here! We need you.” He hissed back harshly.

            “Get Megsy boy on your own. I’m going back, and besides, you got enough fire power to take him out. You don’t need me. Now see ya later, mates.” He waved cheerfully over his shoulder, striding off and away.

            Sorval glanced to the fuming garret, and just shook his head sternly.

            Garret sighed, and then nodded once. “You’re right, we should keep moving. He’ll walk his way back anyway, the crazy bastard.” He turns to the others. “Stay in line, and just keep going. It’s not far now.”

            Scott grumbled under her breath. “You said that twenty minutes ago”

            “What was that?”

            “Nothing.”

 

-X-

 

            Annabelle was skipping a few stones along the thinning river, passing time while waiting for the polish to dry on Megatron’s thigh plate. She chose to get into some things she never would have wanted to try back home, and something to at least amuse the Decepticon at watching her obvious failing at the tasks.

            “Your shot is about as bad as Shockwave’s.” Megatron mused gruffly, resting an arm on one knee as he sits in observation.

            “Shock-who?” she mumbled over her shoulder, confused. The rock sank on the first skip, and she groaned in frustration with a small kick at the water.

            The mech shook his head. “You keep sinking your throw because you’re angling the shot wrong. Keep it level with the surface.”

            “What would you know about skipping rocks, Megs?” Annabelle said. “Robots accompany a few human methods of how far to throw them in battle?” she smirked, and frowned when the next stone sank promptly.

            “Try figuring out how to return a thrown stasis grenade across an Energon barrier.” He replied with a hiss.

Standing, he stepped beside her and tore out a rather large boulder from the rocky and muddy river-washed shore. Growling low in his throat, he took a small wind-up before launching the boulder downriver. He watched it skip viciously down at nearly twenty feet at each skip, before vanishing out of sight. “That should keep going for about another earth mile or so.”

            Annabelle stared dumbstruck, and glared slightly jealous. “Showoff.” she muttered. However, the amused smirk couldn’t escape from her lips.

            Megatron frowned down at the teen as he loomed over her. “However, no human can possibly have such a feat as that. Still, the skills can be simplified.” He cracked his metal neck twice whilst rolling his broad shoulders.

            “Why bother teaching me this stuff?” Annabelle asked, curious as to why the once tyrannical leader of the Decepticons, hell bent on destroying all of humanity, would harbor and train a human what skills he knew. “I mean…you wanted to destroy my kind. So why would you teach me such things, like, throwing a stone? It’s odd, even for you.”

            “Perhaps I chose this as my entertainment, fleshling.” He replied. “It will be enjoyable watching you attempt to recreate my techniques in a small, weaker fashion for your fragile human form.” To be honest, he truly did hope for the amusement in the hopes to see such things.

            The tired teen crossed her arms in a posed stance. “Oh really?” she challenged. “And just why would you bring this up now?”

            “I was waiting until I could see your willpower for my patience, and of your persistence and strength. I refuse to train a born weakling.”

            “But aren’t all humans weaklings in your eyes?” she frowned, cocking a brow up at the hooded mech.

            He uttered a deep growl, before tugging his hood off and dropping it to his other side. He turned back down to her. The hauntingly familiar smile showed eerily on his face as he bent down to her level.

“You read me well on that part, girl.” He purred dangerously. “However, there is one reason why I find our case different then any other.”

            Annabelle just stared up firmly into his lava gaze, awaiting his answer.

            Megatron was quiet a moment, and then leaned in closer with a near whispering hiss. His face was so close to her that the teen could have easily done an extensive dental search. “Because, even though you will disagree…I see myself in your measly organic eyes. You have vengeance, hate, and bloodlust in your core, girl…and you fear nothing that is not imminent. Something I find quite amusing for an organic, especially human.” He straightens up, and smirks. “And I will tend to feed that very vengeance, girl. You will face it soon one day: that you will see that your spark…is as _black_ as mine.”

            Annabelle stood cold. Why were his words striking her so hard now? They never did before, and she easily brushed them off. But now…now they had the sting of knives in her back. Yet she would not show her weakness, and stood firmly in the face of possible death.

            Her gaze darkened defiantly. “You’re wrong.”

            Megatron was quiet, the smirk still on his features. “Oh, but it is true. It has been seen, and proven.”

            “By what?” Annabelle demanded angrily.

            “By fate, girl.” He replied.

            “Oh god, what the hell does FATE play in all this?” she sneered. “You’re the last person I expect to believe in little superstitions such as _fate_.”

            Megatron cocked his head slightly. “Do you not?”

            She paused a moment, and then shook her head slow. “No. No I do not believe in fate.” She paced near the edge of the river, wetting the ends of her scuffed leather boots and refusing to face him. “Fate didn’t get that piece of your armor in my room. Fate didn’t force me to come to this god-forsaken country and be stuck to do military custody maintenance in some jail of a base that wanted me dead to begin with. Fate didn’t get me hurt and end up stuck with a monster like you! And fate _definitely_ didn’t take my mother away from my life and leave me alone with some deadbeat asshole of a father, and lead me to fend for myself!” Her eyes had gone dark, and her fists were clenched at her sides. She stared down at her reflection in the water.

            Surprisingly, the Decepticon leader was silent. He just stared back down at her.

            Tears welled up in Annabelle’s eyes, but she wiped them away before they could roll down her cheeks. Her voice felt cracked and broken now. “It’s nothing you could even begin to understand, Megatron. Even if you live another thousand years trying to figure it out…you will _never_ know _my_ pain.”

            Megatron just sneered at the corner of his lips, revealing a few fangs. But he did not growl, nor make a harsh comment. He just sneered in silence.

            He knew she was right.

            Annabelle picked up a stone, and looked at it for a rather long time for such an unattractive piece of rock. She gritted her teeth, and with a squeeze of the stone, she threw it off downriver with an angered shout. Never once did she bother to notice how gently it skipped along the water and out of sight.

            Megatron watched it vanish, before slowly looking to her again. “…Feel better now?”

            “What do you care?” she snapped harshly back.

            He sighed heavily, looking off ahead again. “You humans, you hold onto rough patches, and can’t find ways to release it. I, I find to channel my rage in battle…and that is what has made me strong and make it for this long in the war. You…” he chuckles almost darkly. “You find it in throwing tiny pebbles.”

            Annabelle just rolled her eyes. But she had to admit, the comment was rather funny. The smirk yet again escaped her lips.

            “Now,” he said, bending down to a knee and holding a palm out in front of her like a wall. “Show me how much strength you have in that little flesh body of yours.” He nodded once toward his open claw. “Attack me.”

            She stared at the palm, before cocking a brow up at him in disbelief. “Seriously?”

            “Dead.” He rumbled.

            The young girl observed the claw again, suspicious but wanting to desperately hit him. She gave a small shrug. “Ok, I guess...”

            Taking a few steps back, Annabelle charged at the claw with a loud cry, and rammed into the palm with her right shoulder. The force knocked the wind out of her, and she slid straight off the metal and on her back with a low groan. “Ow.”

            Megatron chuckled darkly once again, amused by her failed attempt to actually inflict harm on him. “If you haven’t noticed, girl,” He tapped his finger to his palm. “Thick Cybertronian battle armor. I highly doubt you will damage me with such flesh strength like that. I wish to see only your form.” He rolled his fixed optics. “Don’t tell me tackling is all you can do. That will be absolutely embarrassing on both our parts.”

            “Hey, I can do more then that!” Annabelle argued, quickly pushing back to her feet. “And don’t be so easy with me, give me some challenge here!” She waved her hands toward herself tauntingly at the massive mech.

            The Decepticon merely grinned fiendishly. “Oh, you will suffer greatly for saying that, girl.” He rumbled villainously. He held up his palm again, but with claws outstretched at her. The building amusement was apparent in his tone. “Again.”

 

-X-

 

            Carlsbad cursed once again when his foot hooked on another hidden dirt mound among the tall grass, tumbling face first. He shoved himself back to his feet, careful as to not set off the rifle on his back.

            “I love the dark. I love the dark.” He kept repeating to himself as he marched/staggered along into the early evening. Not many were aware of his slightly fear of the dark, thinking it was only coincidence that he would be the first in the bunks before nightfall. He just was lucky the moon was out bright enough to light his way in the soft glow.

            Once again, he trips rather awkwardly, and growls to himself whilst readjusting the rifle sling. “But I hate nature. I HATE nature.”

            He followed along the riverside, knowing it would be the safest and easiest way back to the jeep. Alligators he could handle, but lions and predators on land would be out of his league. He had dealt with enough water life back on his homeland of Australia, but the creatures in this alien country were something he didn’t sign up for.

            Slowly, Carlsbad was starting to regret leaving on his own. He wasn’t one to be around crowds, but this was just one moment he wished he had a least one partner.

            He paused to take a breath, and checked his radio frequency attached to his belt. He was still too far off to radio the camp. He would have to keep moving before it got any darker.

            He was starting to hate going out to find Annabelle even more now.

            About to start off again, Carlsbad stopped hearing a shout somewhere down the river. He frowned, shrugging it off. He started moving again, before he heard another shout up ahead again, but this time followed by a growling of alien magnitude.

            Carlsbad’s eyes widened. It had to be the kid. Megatron was probably torturing her now, and the others were too far off in the wrong direction for him to contact help.

            He would have to face Megatron on his own.

            Slinging the rifle off his shoulder, he quickly but stealthily began jogging down the shore, hearing the shout again, muffled this time. The thought of the girl suffering was enough to keep him moving, and forget about heading back to base now.

            He stopped and went down on his stomach right at the river bend, peering through the muck and flattened grass. He locked up at the sight before him.

            There was Annabelle, bruised and scratched while on her back, ranting up a near storm of pain and anger. Towering over her was Megatron. He was crouched over her, kneeling as he held his claw clamped down on her shoulders and torso. He was snarling something down at her, and Annabelle struggled more, but to no avail in escaping from his grasp. She was pinned and trapped, and Megatron looked all but pleased with what she was saying.

            Carlsbad glared in rage. He was not about to let this Decepticon take another life, and especially not one of a mere kid.

            Dauntless, he perched up the rifle on the ground before him, aiming silently toward Megatron’s left eye, being it was the side facing him. It wouldn’t kill him, but it would be enough to distract the alien and give the soldier time to grab Annabelle and book it out of there.

            He steadied his breathing, keeping his finger still against the trigger.

            All that was needed was patience, the right wind, and the right moment.

 

-X-

 

            “Get off!” Annabelle growled, kicking both feet up into Megatron’s hand that had her pinned down. “You freaking cheat! I said not to go for my left, I’m still sore there!”

            “I’m afraid I did not hear that comment. I tend to misread comments from lower life forms.” The Decepticon purred, smirking.

            The teen moaned in agitation but playfulness, and kicked him again. “I said get off! I demand a rematch, best three out of five!” Suddenly, she started to burst out in a fit of laughter, as a small claw pronged out of one of Megatron’s claws holding her by the torso, and prompting began prodded her side. She twisted in a fit of giggles, unable to control his ticklish spots. “Dude, stop it! It-hehe-not funny! Oh god, ple-e-ese stop-hehhe-STOP!” Yet Annabelle continued to giggle, trying to shuffle back but still stuck in the robot’s claw.

            “Come now, girl, you’re making this far too easy.” Megatron grumbled, amused. “I have found your weak points simple enough, now you just have to find mine.”

            She argued back between her laughing fits. “But-you don’t have any weak points!”

            “Exactly.” He replied evenly, flicking his free hand at a few sparks from his head wound again. “So you have already lost.” He watched her as she kicked even more into his palm. “Well, girl, it appears the only one you’re damaging is yourself.” He eyed her bruises and cuts curiously, watching blood seeping lightly from a few after the many attempts of tackling down his claw.

            Annabelle flopped her legs and arms down in defeat, heaving for breath. “…You’re such an ass.” She mumbled with slight joke.

            “Inform me of something I am not aware of, girl.” He remarked back, jabbing her shoulder down a little more. The teen yelped, but laughed anyway, making him grin almost madly.

            There was a tiny, unnatural rustle down the bend, and Megatron locked up. He growled lowly, turning his gaze slowly toward the sound. His lava optics pierced through the darkness, as if a shadow among the night. He caught a familiar scent on the wind. He snarled harshly and viciously, releasing his hold on Annabelle slowly as he stood. Keeping watch down the river, he reached behind his shoulder, and pulled out his long rifle-like weapon, growling and showing fangs.

            Annabelle stared up, puzzled as to what’s bothering the giant mech. She looked in the direction he is focused on with uncertainty. What is an animal, a human, or something else? An animal wouldn’t deter Megatron like this, so it must be human. Perhaps a local wander too far off the beaten path and ended up along the river, and was in the dark frozen with shock at the sight of the Decepticon. Yet she highly doubted it. If anything it was probably one of the soldiers.

            It was a misunderstanding. She couldn’t go now, not since it just began seeming she was on Megatron’s good side. But still, he would most likely kill her when it would be all over. Keeping the soldiers away was her safe bet, for both herself and the men. They couldn’t understand why she has remained with Megatron, and not for the reasons they think.

            Megatron was the one person who truly despised her…yet the only person who would listen to her, even if it was the most worthless thought in his mind. He was a monster, yes, but still the only one who listened.

            She stood up, rolling her shoulders after their cramping, and shouted into the dark. “Hey!”

            Megatron quietly snarled down at her. “Quiet, girl!”

            She kept calling, ignoring his demands to silence herself. “Hey, you out there, whoever you are! Please, just go back! See, I’m alright, I’m just fine! If you want a benefit for the both of us, you will leave right now and not attack! Just turn back now and leave us be!”

            There was no answer. Only the nighttime wind whistled in the darkness beyond.

            Then, both alien and human heard it in the distant dark.

            It was a tiny, emulous click.

            “No!” she screamed.

            She heard the snap of something like glass, and then Megatron roared deafeningly beside her. The girl turned to see the mech staggering back a few steps, gripping a claw to his right, already damaged optic. She stared wide-eyed hearing and seeing him growl in pain and suppressed rage.

She faced the direction of the shot again, waving her arms in desperation. “No, please! Go away, run! Just go, please! Stop shooting! Please stop shooting him!”

A figure ran up toward her right, and snatched a hand firmly around her arm. She struggled roughly, but the hand would not release her. “No, let me go! No!”

“I’m getting you the hell outta here, kid.” It was the hectic, Australian-accented voice of Carlsbad. “Now c’mon, we gotta run now!” He began yanking her up the embankment, but Annabelle continued to attempt to break back from his grip.

“No, I can’t! Please go while you still have the chance!”

“I’m not gonna let that bastard of a Decepticon hurt you again!” Carlsbad retorted, still yanking harshly without looking back at her through the moonlight. “I’m getting us out of here, now let’s go!”

Annabelle stumbled to her knees as Carlsbad began dragging her up the slope and onto level ground. She shouted and fought to pull away, but his grasp was firm and strong. It didn’t hurt her; even Megatron was rougher then this. She tried to look over behind her to see where Megatron was, or if he even recovered from the shot to the optic. Yet from what she could see, he wasn’t in sight. Did he run? Perhaps fleeing to let her go?

No…it wasn’t like him to run like that. Not without leaving some form of mark in the process.

“Hurry, kid, we don’t have time! We gotta run!” Carlsbad shouted over his shoulder, still running with the restrained Annabelle.

“You don’t understand!” Annabelle snapped back, sliding down onto her rump to stop him a moment from dragging her along. “Please, you will be saving us both if you leave now!” She continued to look all around, cautious as to where Megatron would appear.

The Aussie swung around, frustrated and on verge of panic if they didn’t run soon. “I’m not going anywhere without you kid. Do you even know how much trouble we had t go through just to locate you the first time? The men killed in the process?” he darkened his gaze. “He would have killed you if I didn’t shoot him, be thankful I took the liberty to save your ass.”

“Nono, you don’t get it. He wasn’t gonna kill me, dude!” she argued, fear for him in her voice. “Please, you have to go now!”

“I already told you, I’m not leaving without you! Now C’MON!” He yanked her back to her feet. The teen gripped his arm, trying to pry her own arm from his grasp.

He turned to make her stop, but both halted as they were suddenly blinded by a bright set of yellow headlights. They each faced the shining beams, but only Annabelle widened her eyes in shock, knowing what was coming.

The headlights charged toward them, picking up great speed for such a vehicle, shredding dirt and rock behind them. She spotted the familiar spiked grill rams reflecting in the lights, and locked up as it neared further with the roaring, and angered, engine.

“MOVE!” With a swift kick to his knee, Annabelle got Carlsbad to release his grip in brief pain and shock, before shoving him forward and launching herself backwards.

Annabelle was rolling back on her feet as the furious truck raced by them, and heard the familiar sound of transforming. She shouted out to where she last saw Carlsbad tumble away. “Run! Run now!”

Carlsbad fumbled to one knee, slinging off his rifle again, and doing a quick aim toward Megatron. He ignored Annabelle’s shouts for him to flee, but he wasn’t about to abandon the kid now. He fired once at Megatron’s open head wound while he was in mid-transformation, causing the mech to roar out once more. He cocked a reload, just as the Decepticon whirled around and locked onto him with furious, demonic optics.

“C’mon!” Carlsbad screamed tauntingly at the robot, aiming between the tyrant’s optics. His previous shot had shattered the Decepticon’s optic, but it still flickered with intensity. “Is that all you got? CMON! COME AND GET ME!” He was certain he would not survive Megatron’s attack, but he would rather go down fighting then fleeing.

“NO!” Annabelle shrieked, but was too late. Megatron began his charge at the soldier, who fired over and over with a long continuous battle cry. She raced forward as fast as she could, the ground trembling as the Decepticon powered toward Carlsbad. Annabelle doubted would reach him in time before Megatron would. Yet she knew she had to at least try.

Megatron roared thunderously, and raised a large claw to strike the furious soldier. It would only take a flick of the wrist, and the human would be instantly terminated.

Annabelle dove the last few feet, not knowing if she even reached the whole distance. She grabbed Carlsbad’s shoulders and ripped him aside and onto his back. The panicked teen never had the chance to see the Aussie look to her, before she blacked out.

Megatron locked up, his optics wide in the dim moonlight.

He stared at his claw, only in mid swing, but enough to make his strike.

He had tried to halt his swing, but only ended up slowing it down. It was not enough to avoid his mistake.

Carlsbad was no longer shouting, his gun fallen at his side, and eyes wide and taking heavy gasps of air.

Megatron was still, staring down at the prone form before him. Was he seeing this? It couldn’t be true.

He nudged her once, growling low in hopes to awake the girl. But she remained motionless in the grass. Rumbling something in quiet Cybertronian, he turned her over on her back. His claw hovered over her small body with uncertainty. Her eyes were shut, and she had felt slightly cold to the touch. His optics wavered, unreadable to a human perspective. Was he too late?

“Get away from her.” came a firm reply.

He slowly lifted his head with a low snarl, his fiery gaze narrowed with hate.

“I said _get, away from her._ ” Carlsbad was on his feet, standing firmly just a few feet behind the still form of Annabelle. He no longer showed blinded anger in his expression; only determination.

Megatron sneered, flashing darkened fangs. “The girl belongs to me, fleshbag.” He hissed with a threatening rumble in his chest.

Carlsbad was no longer intimidated. The rifle was still on the ground, for he now knew shooting would get him nowhere with the Decepticon now. “She never did in the first place, and you know it. Get away from her now.”

The mech placed a dangerous claw in the way of the soldier approaching Annabelle’s body. “You mistaken me, human.” He said darkly. “The girl belongs to me, and she will remain with me.”

“Is that so?” Carlsbad mused, challengingly. “Looks like you finished up with her, is what it seems to me. Wasn’t that your whole goal in the end? Kill her?”

Megatron just glared harsher, but he surprisingly questioned himself.

“She is in my service, and I require her company.” He simply stated, venom in his tone.

“You mean ‘was’.”

Megatron just growled deeper, cold vapor steaming soft from his mouth in the chilly air.

 “What was so different with her, huh?” the Aussie sneered. “She’s just a kid!” he dropped his tone. “…When does your madness and slaughtering end, Megatron?” Pausing, he took a step forward with an arm out. “Just give her to me…and I will promise to not attack.”

Megatron growled again, shaking the ground slightly as he pushed Annabelle’s body just a little closer to himself. “She belongs to me, meatbag!” he snarled. “I own her, she is mine!”

“Look at her, Megatron!” the soldier jabbed a hand at the prone teen. “She’s gone. YOU did this to her! What more can you do to make her suffer? Give her some dignity and let her be put to rest like a decent human being should. Not like those others you shredded apart!”

“I need the girl!” the Decepticon growled, leaning his face dangerously closer toward the soldier’s. “You will not have her!” He was in obvious distress and not in his right mind, and it was just masked by his building rage.

“And I think you’ve done enough to her now!” Carlsbad rebutted fiercely, pointing out Annabelle’s lifeless form. “Give her to me now!”

“YOU WILL NOT HAVE HER!” Megatron roared, and swung his other claw at the human, who quickly dove back to barely dodge the sweeping talons.

There was the sound of marching, then racing footfalls somewhere in the night.

Megatron flicked his head toward the noise with a low hiss. He glared down at Carlsbad in suppressed fury, but only gave him as much as that.

The mech stood slowly, flipping his hood back over his head, before scooping up the limp form of Annabelle in a rather careful claw. He never broke eye contact with the soldier as he brought Annabelle to the crook of his other elbow, resting her against his chest.

He sneered once, mumbling something in Cybertronian with obvious distaste, and then began to turn away with long strides back down the hill. He waited until he was down on level ground before folding slowly down into his vehicle mode, Annabelle in his cab, before driving swiftly off into the dark.

Garret came up alongside the staring Carlsbad. “You alright?” he demanded, following the Aussie’s gaze. He sighed heavy. “What happened, did you find her?”

“Well?” Scott pressed impatiently, as she grew frustrated at his silence.

Carlsbad swallowed hard, not turning his gaze away form where Megatron left. “…I found both of them.” The others remained quiet, as he choked up slightly. “We’re…I, was too late. I tried to save her and get her away…but I was an idiot…and now, she’s gone.”

Garret was silent, looking back into Carlsbad’s gaze. He put a firm hand on the man’s shoulder. “…You tried, Carl’…that’s all you could’ve done. It’s all _any_ of us could have done.” The soldier just nodded slowly.

“…How do we break this to the general?” Scott murmured.

“We just tell him straight up, that’s what.” Carlsbad firmly stated, straightening his shoulders. “No beating around the bush. We just tell him the truth.” He paused. “Well… _I_ will tell him the truth.”

“You don’t have to do it alone.” Scott advised. “We got you into this mess, so we gotta see each other through.”

The Aussie nodded. “Fine by me.” He turned past them and began walking down beside the river. “Now let’s hurry up, I hate the dark almost as much as I hated seeing Megatron nearly crushing me to pulp.”

Scott and the others began to follow a short way behind, when she eyed an unusual disturbance in Carlsbad’s voice.

“Er, Carl’?” she mumbled out to him. “Are your pants…? PLEASE tell me you fell in the river, Carl’.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it, so shut-up and let’s just go.”

“You mean you seriously pissed--?”

“I said _shut-up_!”

 


	9. Chapter 8

Megatron kept driving throughout the rest of the night, where he chose to stop he no longer cared. He drove nearly blind in emotion and physical damage, his vehicle mode rocking and tossing about violently on the unleavened grasslands and rocky landscape of the back country savannah. His body continued to be battered and ruined, but again, he no longer cared.

It couldn’t be true. He couldn’t have done it. Yet, here it was, lying in his cab. Not now, anytime but now.

The child was motionless, he could no longer tell she was breathing, and she was cold as near ice. He had tried going over rough terrain in hopes it would jostle her awake, but she remained unresponsive.

Over the groaning of tossing armored siding, squealing tires, and the growling of the engine, no human could have be able to hear the hidden but relevant moan from the cab speakers.

Never had the Decepticon felt so much emotion weigh him down. Not in the losses of the Pit battles of Kaon, nor the loss of brethren in the war, or any emotional bond broken. This…was different to him, and seemed to be the most painful wound he had ever received. But why, he just couldn’t understand.

He braked to a stop near a stream, which had shrunk partially half in size due to the dry season. He groaned low as he transformed into his mech form, the tiny, lifeless child in hand.

He nudged her cheek, but her head just rolled to the other side limp and silent. He took her by the shoulders with two claws carefully, and shook her lightly enough to be able to wake her. But once again, there was no response. Slowly, the mech let go of her and let her lie in his palm, and simply stared at her in silence.

Megatron never in his long, eon-filled life thought he would be bringing himself to this. He should be disgusted and ashamed with himself, but could feel none of the sort. The great, powerful, and fierce overlord of the Decepticon…mourned.

As the silence rolled on, other than the gently flowing stream beside him, Megatron sat down slowly with his human in hand as he rested it atop his knee. He propped his fingers in a reclined position, so her small body was sitting up as if she was only sleeping. At least in this stature she didn’t seem so gone.

They sat like that for some time.

His voice was distant as he looked off. “…Even with no reason to destroy…I continue to destroy what I mean to preserve.” Megatron murmured. “…Finding the Allspark…Destroying Prime…and restoring my home-world, were the only things I wanted more than anything…” he sighed heavy in a growl. “But…even then, I failed to gain any of those. And now look at me, girl…what I have been reduced to.”

Megatron chuckled with no humor in tone. “I had everything, before the war began…‘Lord High Protector’ was my designation. I was, ‘content’, but…I wanted more, you could say the least.” He stared down at his other claw in near shame, snarling low and muted. “Greed lead me to what I am…that I can never change. It has made me who I am, girl, as you have made yourself as who you are. Maybe I thought, if I had everything under my rule, Cybertron would have been brought to its glory of the Golden Age once again…no oppression and unruly caste system I was trapped in the hole of…war was my answer, and others followed me. I was blinded by the glory of death, and knowing I was another life close to a new future for my home and my life…” he growled inwardly, dropping his gaze. “…But now, as I see the dust and ruin clear…when I now see what I saw that day I saw my home-world above this planet…” His gaze flicked back up to the child. “…I now realize, that after all the trouble I have gone through…that there wasn’t much left to save and rebuild a future for.”

The tyrant stopped himself a moment in thought. Why was he letting this out now, in such a cowardly weak manner to a lifeless human child? Sympathy? Maybe even grief? Self-relief on his part? He growled inwardly, not even sure for himself. He just felt like he had to. Who else did he have to talk to who would at least feel they would…well, understand?

“Perhaps, it’s because I have hit the bottom of my reign, girl…and I have nothing left to rule but my own life now. I am no longer High Commander Megatron of the Decepticons. I am just…Megatron, now. Nothing more.” He sighed. “Every day on this planet, ever since the final battle, I would just lie and wait for my life to end, to leave this, beaten up and useless shell of mine. I feel it dying around me, rusting away every hour…and I only want it to end. To have peace from the pain I have brought my home and myself…”

The mech paused, and shifted the child’s position in his careful palm. “But…Perhaps there was another reason I chose to spare you that night, girl…not to just understand why you no longer fear death. Maybe…” He stopped again, and nudged her hair a little with a light claw, brushing it out of her face. He rumbled slightly in his chest. “…Maybe, you came to me for a reason. Not by order of a superior, or chain of command…and I spared for more than just question and service…” He shrugged only slightly, his shoulder armor creaking. “Perhaps…you are here for another chance at repairing the ruins of my wasted life.”

The young girl didn’t move, only a few strands of her hair flowed soft in the breeze.

“I meant to inform you of it…but I was ashamed of it myself. To, know it has found a link by two opposite species…one disgusted by the other, but not. I didn’t mean for it to happen…but some things a superior as I cannot control are always apparent.” He frowned, and nodded once. “And maybe, just maybe…I can take back the one thing I regret.”

Slowly, Megatron placed his free hand into the break of his chest, but did not open it. For this, he didn’t need to. If it was as what he felt it was, it would do its purpose on its own.

The seams of his chest armor slowly began to glow a dim blue light, running along his chassis in zapping strings and beams. As they grew in brightness, they flowed toward the center of his chest around his claw. He sighed heavy in his vents, ready for what he was about to do. He knew it would be the least he could do, and maybe the only thing he could now.

Carefully pulling back his hand, the blue lights flowed out connected to the claws in soft tendrils and wisps. He groaned softly, not in pain, but present and lifted relief. As he pulled his hand fully away, the blue light tendrils swirls around his fingers and whirled into a soft pulsing orb of blue and silver glow. It was small, but its strength was great. Even for just a fragment, the power of one Cybertronian’s spark was still an amazing feat of mechanical life-force.

Megatron let out a sigh again, and looked to the child resting reclined in his other claw. He stared at her a moment, pondering but sincere as he spoke. “…It was the last thing I would ever expect of myself, but here it lies.” He glanced to the spark fragment flowing in his palm, then back to her. “You, Annabelle Hutchins, human of Earth…have, and always had…shared a fragment of my spark. You, girl…will be my spark mate. Never to properly bond…but in life force, will we both be one.” He bowed his head, and began to murmur the Oath.

“In pain, peace, and continue of time, you shall share a part of my spark. And in preservation of Primus and the Allspark itself, no break of force or death shall sever our bond. You, Annabelle of Earth, who share the spark of I, Megatron of Cybertron, carry a heavy yet precious burden. For if you are to cry, hurt, weep, or scream, I shall feel the same. Yet if I carry the same, you shall not feel mine. For if I am to be hurt or left to join the Allspark, you shall not take the same. But if you shall pass to join the afterlife, I will bear the same. Upon my dying breath, or last beat of my spark, I shall defend you with my life. I carry your head in darkness, and lift your sorrows. May the Allspark drain my veins and my spark from my body if I break my oath. Upon Primus himself and until time ends…you will be mine and I yours, Annabelle of Earth….”

He flickered his optics in a blink, his head wound sparking once again, making his damaged optic twitch. He frowned into space as he lifted his head again. Was this the right choice? Had he made a mistake? It couldn’t be one; his spark separating a fragment was proof of it, as well as how it healed the girl of her wounds awhile past.

He looked up into the stars a moment. Was this Primus’s answer for him? Was he choosing the right path? He feared it, but, what else had he to lose? He didn’t lie in his oath, it came instinctively, smooth and honest. It must be true, no matter how it may seem, Primus had lead her to him. It was a fresh start, clean slate. Something he needed more then he thought.

He nodded to himself. It was the least she deserved for putting up with him.

Bringing the human up against him chest up, Megatron slowly brought the small fragment of his spark to the girl’s chest. He was cautious, not sure if the joining of spark and organic body would harm her more then she already was. But he had to try, for his mistake, and for her sake.

He halted his claw inches above the girl’s chest, and watched as the fragment flowed off his palm and formed an orb again with soft white wisps. It hovered over her chest for some time, until with a movement as gentle as the present breeze, the pulsing blue orb lowered down, and vaporized softly into her body and into her heart.

The Decepticon stared, waiting for something, for anything. It seemed to be for hours, just watching intensely. But nothing seemed to have changed. He blinked, huffing in confusion. Did it work? Or was it all for nothing? Perhaps he was right before, and his species was not meant for spark splits between humans. He had given his half of spark for nothing.

…

…

He locked up suddenly. He looked quickly back to the human lying against him. Did he feel what he thought he did?

…

There it was again. Small, but it was there.

Megatron managed a relieved smirk and rumble of his chest. She was breathing. She was okay. It had worked after all. He brought her back. She was alright.

He rubbed a claw gently over her head, shifting her closer to him. “I’m here, girl…” he murmured. “…I’m here…”

 

 

                                                                        -X-

 

 

  “Are you sure?” Kandler frowned. “You’re ABSOLUTELY sure?”

   The Aussie nodded, gaze down and voice soft in remorse. “Yes, sir, I’m sure. She’s gone, sir. I saw her die right in front of me, sir. He finished his job.”           

“And her body is where?”

“I…could not retrieve the body, sir. The Decepticon took it with him. He refused to give her up, even when she’s dead.”

Kandler leaned back into his seat with a heavy sigh, rubbing his eyes and bridge of his nose. “…Have you reported to the high command?” the trooper shook his head. “Then I’ll do it myself, then. It’s best the secretary knew what happened under our watch.” He sighed. “And let’s just hope we keep our jobs. You need medical check in?”

“I’ll be fine, sir. Just a few scratches.” He looked off to the side, eyes down.

“It could’ve been worse, and you know that.” Kandler frowned, and Carlsbad merely nodded. “Don’t drown in this, kid. You did the best you could.”

 “But even that wasn’t enough, was it? None of our ‘best’ would have changed what happened back there.”

The general shrugged. “You’re probably right. But things can surprise you, even when you think you’ve seen it all.” He stood up slowly from behind his desk. “Get some rest. I’ll take you a week off watch. After the shit you dealt with, you need the break.”

Carlsbad shook his head, looking back to his general. “No, sir. Two days is fine with me, at minimum. I don’t need that long to mope over what I couldn’t have changed.”

Kandler made a small smirk at his lips. “Always bounce back, lieutenant. That’s another thing I admire in you.” He frowned again. “But…what if something DID change? What if something else happened last night? If you had a chance to complete your mission, and bring her home…would you take it?”

 The Aussie was quiet, staying in thought. After a while, he shrugged. “If there was the freak incident it was in our favor…then yes, I would have, sir.” He paused. “Even…if I had to die in her place, sir, I would do anything to have brought her home.”

The general eyed him, then nodded in understanding. “…You’re dismissed, son.” He saluted back as Carlsbad did the same, and watched the lieutenant leave in silence. He sighed heavy, and dialed a private number. “…Mr. Secretary, I’m afraid I have some bad news, sir.”

 

 

                                                           -X-

 

 

Never in some time had she ever had such peaceful dreams. She knew she probably wouldn’t remember the details, but she would remember how great those dreams were.

Perhaps she was dead? She sure felt dead a short while ago. It was almost too peaceful for her comfort. There was no white light, no hand reaching out, or long tunnel, just warm darkness. What a disappointment that was.

She just lay in the dark, picturing herself in a field on a warm summer night. That’s how it felt there in the abyss. She might as well feel comfortable if she would stay here.

Her hand swayed in the tall green grasses, soft to the touch in the gentle breeze. The sunlight warm on her cheeks, her eyes shut contently. For once, she felt…happy. Maybe even, peaceful.

“…Annabelle…”

She opened her eyes. That voice, where had she heard that voice? It seemed so familiar, yet so strange.

“…Annabelle…”

Who was that voice? Did she know that voice…yes, she did. But why was it so different?

 “…I’m here, Annabelle…”

She whipped around, and stopped, and relaxed.

He stood there, just across a stream of grass.

Why was he here? Did she know him? But…he seemed so familiar.

That voice.

He had dark hair, rusty red eyes, and wore a fit silver trimmed black suit. He wore a sleek hood, covering a raw wound over his right eye.

She just stared.

Why was she seeing this? Why him?

HE brought her here. HE was the one who killed her and brought her here to an endless dream. She should be angry, furious, and hurt

But…she only felt…hurt, and at the same time, oddly relieved.

He held out a hand, which was covered in scars.

“…Annabelle…”

 …

 …

Her body lurched violently back, and her body fell. It happened slowly, ever so slowly, like gravity was failing. She felt weightless. She hit ground, but did not feel it. Her dream was collapsing into one small orb hovering before her. It was white, tinted in silver and blue. She floated along with it, as it remaining just above her as they both stayed weightless in the darkness.

            The orb suddenly slammed into her, absorbing into her chest. She cried out in shock, but it didn’t hurt her, just knocked the wind out of her. She could breathe? The wind was knocked out of her, so she could breathe again? Suddenly, she could feel again. She no longer felt numb, and she could feel warmth and life flowing back through her like a warm wave of water.

            She blinked, as blinding white light enveloped her from nowhere in the dark abyss she was floating in.

            As she felt herself being lifted, she blinked slowly, sensing every wave of precious powerful energy and light flow over her skin.

            Her eyes opened, and a small, barely visible ring of blue light circled her pupils.

            Before much else, it halted, and she was practically thrown back into her body.

 

                                                            -X-

 

            Annabelle gasped in a shout, jolting up, and with just having come back to the living, her body didn’t want to function properly. Her revived legs caused her to stumble back, and braced herself against a boulder and tree behind her.

            She was gasping heavy, taking wonderful air back into her lungs. The shock of being thrown back into life was like being slammed in the chest by a head on train. She couldn’t think straight for a few minutes, her mind trying to connect back to its body.

            After a few minutes of recovery, Annabelle slid down and sat atop the boulder she braced on. She stared down at her hands, her vision slightly dizzy.

            How did she get back? She was dead, she knew it…but how was she brought back? How could she be brought back from the dead?

            She rubbed her head, feeling her hair again after what seemed to be after such a long time.

            “Hm, you’re awake.”

            Annabelle looked up, and saw a familiar shape she thought she wouldn’t see again.

            “…Megatron..?”

            The Decepticon turned to her, frowning. “About time you woke, girl. You know I don’t tolerate much waiting as you force me to bear.”

            She blinked, and looked about in confusion. “But, I…what happened? I…I was, dead, wasn’t I?”

            Megatron growled slightly, pushing another large boulder into place with his pede roughly. “Humans, you over-exaggerate the smallest things.” He glanced back to her. “No, just hit you too hard, was all…but you’re awake now, so, guess that’s a good thing for you. Be grateful, girl. Maybe you COULD be dead, if I didn’t slow my strike.”

            “You...but you were gonna kill him. Carlsbad, you were gonna kill him. I…” she groaned, shifting how she’s sitting on the boulder. “I couldn’t let you hurt him…”

            He growled harshly, turning to face her. “And WHY should I not have harmed the maggot that attacked me FIRST, and attempted to kidnap you from me?”

            “Hey, first of all,” Annabelle clumsily got to her feet atop her perch. “YOU kidnapped me. HE was trying to rescue me. Yes, he was out of line attacking you like that. I tried to stop him, if you failed to notice that. But once again, you lose control and go all King Con on us humans, and nearly kill me whilst I tried to protect my own.”

            “He had no right to,” The mech sneered with a growl. “And neither did you to defend him. I simply wanted to eradicate the problem by removing his head, which I FAILED to do thanks to what you put yourself into by going into my line of strike.” He strode over to her, towering above. “Be thankful I chose to get you out of his line of strike and of the others arriving, before we BOTH were scrapped.”

            Annabelle glared up at him. “…I didn’t need your help. Maybe he would have left you be, if I had left with him willingly. Ever think of that?”

            Megatron snarled low, recalling Carlsbad’s offer that night to not attacking him again if he gave up the girl. But even then, and even now, the Decepticon refused it.

            He uttered a suppressed growl. “…Move, girl.”

            “Why?” she challenged, standing firm.

            “I need to MOVE that rock you’re standing atop of, stupid girl. Now MOVE before I aid you in moving myself.” He growled low again, as Annabelle slid off her perch of a boulder, which Megatron lifted up almost effortlessly.

            The teen watched him drop the boulder atop the other, making the ground shake a moment. She stared as he shifted them in an even wall, and realized it was where the canopy cloth used to be. He seemed to be making a more sturdy dwelling to sit beneath, is what it seemed, but she wasn’t certain.

            “Hey, Megs?” he huffed in response, still working. “Er, why the change in architecture around here?”

            “My sensors report a heavy rain season is coming. Our previous means of shade would not last even halfway through. It was time for, let’s say, an ‘upgrade’.” Megatron growled as he shoved a flat but large river rock atop the stacked ring of boulders, settling as a makeshift roof just enough for him to walk through without having to bend down like before.

            Annabelle walked over curiously, observing the new means of shelter. It was big, she had to give it that, large enough for the Decepticon to walk and lie down comfortably in, with plenty of room on the sides in case to bring stuff in away from the rain. It was based with heavy gray, black, tan, and few red boulders to form three walls for the sides and back. It seemed well built, and not the slightest bit appearing to fall down.

            “I have to admit, Megs…it’s pretty awesome.” She turned up and looked at him.

            The mech huffed. “Of course it is, girl. I built it, didn’t I?” He rolled his optics slightly, and blinked as the two sparklings came dashing about, running in and out from under the stone shelter, and bouncing around near Annabelle as a wild greeting.

            “Well they seem to like it, don’t they?” Annabelle smirked.

            Megatron said nothing, and went back toward the river to rinse his systems of filth.

            Annabelle followed him after a moment, not really comfortable being alone out in the middle of nowhere now. She ran up alongside him, and he kept walking, but now slowed down enough for her strides.

            “I wasn’t out that long, was I?” she asked nervously.

            Megatron frowned. She was only out for the night, but he gave up something precious to bring her through the night. Yet, he felt she wasn’t prepared to learn that truth just yet.

            He shook his head. “Just the night, girl, not very long for humans.”

            “Oh.” She murmured, looking ahead again.

            After a few minutes of walking, Megatron growled again, and stopped and dropped a hand down for Annabelle. “Come.”

            She shrugged, and climbed into his palm, and allowed him to lift her up and set her atop his shoulder as he resumed their walk.

            Annabelle brought up her knees as he took them to the river fed out from the falls, not really wanting to bother to ask why. The falls pounded distance away, and the water was near crystal clean along this bend of the river. She shifted her position slightly as he stepped into the shallow of the river bank, a few boulders stinking out here and there. The water only up past his ankle, Megatron got down to one knee as water flowed under his armor and cleansing his sore systems again.

            He scooped Annabelle from his shoulder, and set her atop one of the rocks. He gestured to the water. “Drink, girl.” Megatron simply said, as he slid down onto his belly in the water, and moaned contently, optic dim with relief.

            Annabelle watched him a moment, then looked down at the ledge she was atop. She thought about it, and then smirked.

            Megatron flinched from his rest when a random splash of water collided into the side of his face. He snarled sharply, pushing himself up on his elbows to look about in alert. Were they under attack again? He glanced back to where he set Annabelle to warn her, but he snarled again when she wasn’t there. He growled low, now angered that a soldier may have snuck by and took her, using the splash as a distraction.

            Another splash hit him in the chin, and Megatron whipped his gaze back with a snarl, and stopped a strike with a claw when he saw a laughing Annabelle in the water before him.

            “Dude, I got you good!” she laughed, pushing her damp hair back. “Wow, didn’t think I would get you that bad.”

            Megatron sneered. “That wasn’t funny, girl. Not even slightly amusing.” He growled as she just laughed again, and he bared some of his fangs. “Now THIS, is amusing.” He skimmed his claw through the water swiftly, making a wave that dunked Annabelle below a moment before she resurfaced.

            “Better try harder than that!” Annabelle shouted out, before diving under again.

Megatron grinned. “Oh, so we play THIS game.” He chuckled as he crouched back on his feet, out and ready to grab her if she appeared. He flinched as a small splash hit his leg, and swung around with a snapping claw.

Another light wave hit his heel, and he whirled around and smacked a claw down, his gaze wild but excited. He had to admit, she was quite reckoning in water.

Annabelle took the moment to dive and swim just in-between Megatron’s legs, and tugged teasingly at a wire in his ankle.

Megatron snapped the claw back to his ankle, but misread his balance, and roared out once as he tipped over and collapsed back into the water with a massive crash of waves. He shook his head of access water, grumbling Cybertronian of sorts, and blinked as Annabelle popped up beside his head.

He sneered. “You deceiving little bug.”

Annabelle smirked, climbing up the side of his chest and sitting atop it. “Sorry, just wanted a little fun.” She wiped her face. “Almost forgot how long it had been since I swam without nearly dying.” she chuckled lightly.

“Perhaps I should keep you away from the water now.” Megatron grumbled, and smirked fangs. “You can be a forced reckoned with in such places.”

Annabelle giggled a bit, and Megatron merely rumbled his chest in reply. He hummed quietly as he leaned his head back into the water, allowing himself to lie in the water on his back to sooth his aching armor and circuitry.

The teen just lay down on her side atop his chest, staying still as it rose and fell beneath her with every spark beat and vent. Still wet, the heat from his spark kept her warm enough. But she felt another odd sensation now. She felt…contentment. Not her own…but of someone else’s. She felt strangely at peace being near Megatron’s spark, and she didn’t know why.

She felt sleepy again, and yawned as she curled up in the warmth of Megatron’s chassis. She closed her eyes, and moaned quietly as she felt a gentle metal claw drape over her, giving more warmth…and comfort.

After such a long time, Annabelle felt safe.

 


	10. Chapter 9

Annabelle awoke to the sound of engines, and the deafening shriek of a whistle. She jolted up at the sudden noise, alarmed.

Looking about a second, the teen found she was inside Megatron’s cab, and peered out the dusty dirt-caked windshield to see up ahead about a mile out, was a train cargo station. There was a rickety wooden platform, where workers were seen loading and unloading various crates and barrels to and from the rusty cargo trains. Some locomotives were parked on spare tracks not in use, whilst trains continued to pull in and out of the station. A heavy guard fence with vicious barbed wire cresting along top it ringed the complex, with most storage laying either out past the secondary fencing, or moved by jeeps into the platform and into the hanger bay tan and rusting behind.  No one seemed to notice them out beyond, which to any passerby would seem suspicious of such a vehicle sitting out past the complex without much aware.

            “…What are we doing here, might I ask?” Annabelle mumbled.

            “Collecting restock of supplies, girl.” Megatron growled lowly through his speakers. “We are growing limited at our encampment, and I have not been able to collect such supplies on my own. They end up destroying the only things I require, in hopes I don’t return. But still, even then they still ring in the occasional necessities. Yet, even in vehicle mode, I draw too much attention.”

            The teen scowled to the dash. “I don’t like where this is going, dude.”

            “You don’t have to.” The truck replied, with his engine rumbling and shaking the cab only slightly. “They will shut down the station near sundown, and one last transport will arrive at a nighttime route. That very transport has all I-er, we, require.”

            Annabelle rubbed her eyes. “Just cut to the chase, please. What do you want me to do?”

            Megatron growled, agitated at her attitude. “YOU, girl, shall sneak into the facility past the security rings, and retrieve the supplies we both require before the transport leave the station.”

            She frowned back to the dashboard. “And how exactly am I gonna do that? They have guards, GUNS. I’ll be screwed over the minute they see me. How am I gonna make it past BOTH fences AND make it to the train before it leaves?”

            “Trust me, girl.” Megatron rumbled. “I have coordinated a simple route once the night drop off arrives. See the east gate?”

            The teen scooted across the long seat, and looked out as the driver’s window rolled down for her to see. She spotted the high outpost gate, and nodded.

            “In the daylight hours, that gate remains heavily guarded. But once night falls, they transfer their guards toward the west gate. They may have one or two to stay at the east, but their paths of watch are far easy to penetrate with a proper timing.” He paused, now using his side mirror to gesture to the inner fence and loading dock. “The secondary gate has a gap that will be difficult to pass, but once you locate a weak point, take it before a guard swings past. The transport will come to a stop just around the back of the platform. Once no one is in sight of you, break in under the car I report you of, since I shall be locating which car shall have the supplies we desire. A few of the supplies will be difficult for you on your own to move, so move them first and take them to the far gate in the back for me to retrieve. The rest you will be able to take on your persons. Once you have everything, head to the far north corner fence, and I will pick you up there before the guards swing by.”

            Annabelle just stared once he finished, and then blinked. “…You’re fucking crazy, you know that, right?” she flopped back into the seat. “I can’t do this, Megs, I really can’t. You make it sound simple enough, but it’s not that easy for me. I’ve never done something crazy like this before! What makes you think it will even work?”

            The truck snarled. “It WILL work, girl.” He rumbled his engine. “I will be watching your every move and keep you alert of guards throughout the mission. As long as you keep to my order, you will not be caught. I assure you.”

            “Your word of ‘assurance’ has a different definition then mine.” She frowned. “I’ll get caught and you know it.”

            “Not as long as you do what I said, and you will get out without difficulty. I COULD make it more challenging for you, if that is what you wish.” He growled.

            Annabelle shook her head quickly. “Nono, your plan is fine as it is, Megs. I just don’t know if I CAN do it, even if I do everything you told me.”

            The Decepticon was silent, save for his idling engine and rattling armor. “…Have faith in me, girl.” He replied solemnly.

            The teen stared, bewildered. Was he really reassuring her like a normal person should? She had to give a mental double take for a moment, and thought about it. Still, if she somehow got caught, the whole place would be in ruins by Megatron for him to get her out of there.  But she rather would go ahead and hope that wouldn’t happen. Hell, it might even be a little fun.

            Annabelle sat quietly, looking down in thought, before nodding almost defeated and in tone as well. “Fine, fine, I’ll do it. But if I get caught the minute I set foot in there, you’re gonna get scrapped along with me, got it?’           

            Megatron gave a dark chuckle and snarl. “They will have to try harder than that, girl, if any of them intend to make me into scrap. But yes, I will keep you to that, girl.”

He revved his engine in a brief roar, and turned back around to wait behind the hill for nightfall.

 

-X-

 

 

            For such a large, rattling truck, Megatron was incredibly quiet when rolling toward the station outpost. He slid to a near silent halt near a mile out, facing the left of the east gate.

            Annabelle lifted her gaze to see his glove compartment open. She reached inside cautiously, and pulled out a small ring like device around the size round as a pencil.

            “That will be your communications device.” The truck rumbled. “Place it inside your audio receptor.”

            The teen frowned at the ‘audio receptor’ mention, then pieced together it must mean ‘ear’. She put it toward her left ear, and then yelped when two small needle-like claws sprung out of the device, and stabbed into her head just behind her ear. She hissed in pain whilst rubbing at it, as it felt like a harsh bee sting. “God, that hurts like a mother!”

            “The pain doesn’t last long, girl. Quit your whining.” Megatron sneered, annoyed. “I will lead you throughout the mission. Do exactly what I command, and you will get through without incident.”

            Annabelle, after rubbing the claw piece more, drops her hand with a groan. “Then why do I still have the feeling this still isn’t going to work?”

            “It WILL work, girl.  When have any of my plans failed?”

            “How about that plan you had to take over earth? THAT seemed to go well for you, didn’t it?”

            He growled through the cab. “Our need of supplies is extremely imminent. You will do this for us both, but find it benefit for yourself if you must. Unless you want to die slowly out in our wasteland of an outpost, you will gather our supplies here.”

            Annabelle frowned, hesitant on the thought. Trapped in her choice, she groans. “Ok, I’m going, alright? I’m going right now.” She opens up the driver’s door, and hops out onto the ground, allowing the door to shut itself.

            The engine growled, before Annabelle winced in surprise hearing Megatron’s voice in her head thanks to the communication bug. “With the device I will be able to see and hear what you do, and I will direct you on. I will be on the north end of the outpost. You will drop the contents there.” His engine rumbled as she walked on with a nod. “Keep alert, girl.” The large villainous truck rolled away once she approached the far side of the east gate.

            Jogging low to the ground in a crouch, she stopped against the fence, eyeing the guard post intensely at the gate. A few were laughing at some joke she couldn’t hear, and pacing about. She rolled her eyes, annoyed.

            “A vehicle is coming your way, stay low.” Megatron echoed in her head roughly.

            Annabelle blinked, and turned her gaze to see an armored commando jeep rolling up with yellow headlights, stopping alongside the gate checkpoint. The guards went up to the driver’s window, whilst the other remained in his cubicle post to man the gate controls.

            “Maybe I can sneak through the gate when the monitor opens it for the jeep.” She whispered.

            Megatron growled, rattling her head painfully. “You will NOT. It is a fool’s move. They will fire upon you before you even reach the gate. Look along the border fence near you. Is there any other opening?”

            The teen peered around through the dark, sections of the fence lit by dim yellow spotlights. She frowned, and perked up slightly seeing a folded brace of fence flexed out on near edge of breaking. “You see this? That work?”

            “Hmm.” He rumbled. “If you have the strength and stealth, it is worth the risk. But make it quick, before a guard passes on the other side.”

            She nodded and moved swift and silently to the twisted break. She examined a quick moment, before gripping the chain link fence with both hands where it was flexed the worst, and tore back with a grunt. It shook the fence, and she ripped back harder and viciously. She yelped when it finally broken a hole from the middle to the ground. She had stumbled back from the sudden snap, but lucky she saw no one come over or hear her. She squeezed through the narrow gap, scratching her vest and arms, but pulled through.

            “Ok, now what?”

            “You are in the outer ring now. An extensive amount of guards will be in this section more than the others you will go past. Keep on high alert here. There is another break in the next border fence ahead of you. Guards use this to go to and from each section of the border rings. Find it, and go through before a guard comes by.”

            Annabelle rolled her eyes, and mumbled low. “I’m starting to think it’s gonna be crazy going through here. I’m right, aren’t I?”

            Megatron growled harshly. “GO.”

            “Alright alright, chill, I’m going.” Quickly, she snuck and ducked near a half broken crate used of its supplies, and tossed over into this ring along with all other empty crates and barrels. She kept quiet as a flashlight of a passing guard moved back, and could hear him shifting his rifle on his back as he walked by. She breathed slowly, finding she had been holding her breath.

            “Ok, I’m freaking out now.” She whimpered quietly, nervous suddenly.

            “You’re alive, aren’t you?” The Decepticon snarled back, agitated. “Swallow your pride, girl. Look around quickly now. You need to find the entrance gap.”

            Annabelle peeked over her cover, and saw another two guards coming her way from her right, and decided to swing left on her hands and knees. She slid behind another crate and barrel, both rusting from years of ware and weather.

            “I don’t see ANYTHING, Megatron.” He grumbled, “You sure there’s a doorway gap I can pass through here? Maybe you miscalculated.”

            “I did NOT miscalculate, FOOL.” She yelped as her head was forcibly turned behind her without her control. “It is to the north end, you will find it pas-“

            “Why didn’t you tell me you could control my movements with this stupid bug thing too?” Annabelle hissed, scratching at it now behind her ear. “This isn’t cool, man. Get this off now!”

            Megatron sneered to himself. It wasn’t by the bug in which he controlled her movement. Yet he refused to give the real reason away. “Get moving. A guard is coming up from behind you.”

            The girl flinched and quietly slipped off toward the north along the fence. She barely passed a few guards without incident. Managing to move against the fence was her best bet, as crates and barrels gave her cover.

            She slid to a stop when she found the small chain link door. No guards seemed to be around. She grabbed the lock, and groaned. “It’s locked. Great.”

            Megatron growled, and took control of her body once more. She yelped quietly as she gripped a hand to the lock, whilst her bug device separating in half, and a small tinier bug skittered down her arm. She whimpered briefly as the metal bug when to the lock and crawled inside the keyhole. After a few sounds of clicking and snaps, the lock fell apart on the ground in various pieces. The bug hopped out of the remains and climbed back up her leg and reconnected to her ear device again.

            “Um, thanks.” Annabelle murmured, opening the gate quickly and shutting quickly behind her before shuffling off silently.

            She peered behind a covered jeep as cover, and froze. The tracks ran along her left about eight yards out, with the loading dock further up ahead of her.  Armed troops and guards surrounded the place, leaving no opening for her to sneak closer. She grabbed behind her ear. “Megs..? Now what? I’m a trapped rat in here.”

            He growled, not wanting to have to resort to this.

            Annabelle yelped again as she was moved again, this time sprinting across and diving under another jeep and crate, and shuffled on her stomach. “Hey hey, stop! STOP. Quit doing that! It’s freaking me out, please stop! I’d like to control my own body now, if that’s too much to ask. Stop it, Megatron!”

            The Decepticon ignored her, moving her along to the edge of the jeep cab, and as a lone guard passed by, she gripped him by the ankle and slid him behind the cover and kicked his head to silence him.

            “Are. You. Crazy?” Annabelle hissed, shocked at what he made her do to the guard knocked out at her feet. “This wasn’t the plan!”

            “This is the last resort.” He sneered. “Strip his clothing and weapon and put them on.”

            The teen chose not to argue and reluctantly took the guards jacket and black pants, and slipped the rifle on her shoulder. She finished it off by taking the cap, and tipped it slightly to cover her face.

            “Now what?”

            “The transport with our supplies is behind the platform dock. You will be able to reach it now. Blend in to get there without incident.”

            She nodded, and taking a guard’s stance with shoulder broad and tall posture, she strode out into the open. She was shaking in her boots as she walked past various troops, fearing she will be caught. Gritting her teeth nervously, she hurried the last few feet across the tracks and against the side of the platform.

            “Hey, you!” a shout came in her direction. She locked up and cursed under her breath.

            She deepened her voice, turning to face the voice. “Er, yes, sir?”

            A man in the same uniform as her’s came up to her, scowling. “You think you could sneak through THAT easy?”

She kept locked up at the knees. Megatron said nothing to her.

The man leaned closer, armed crossed. “…The next time you wanna play hooky on the job, try and change out the uniform.” He grabbed her by the arm, and yanked her to the top of the platform. “Help load the jeeps, will you? I’ll take the train.” With that, he marched off to the back.

She mumbled under her breath, moving around crates to look busy. “Um, this is great. I’m surrounded. Any bright ideas?”

            Megatron growled. “This isn’t the worse that could happen, girl. Go along with it, and once you have the chance, head to the back before the transport leaves.”

Annabelle groaned, but grabbed a box and moved it to the back of a jeep parked with its rear to the platform for loading. Setting it down, she kept taking more boxes and small crates to place in the jeep flat bed.

“Tell the truth, damn it!” a man demanded. He was leaning against the hood of the jeep, laughing. “There’s no way!”

“I’m speaking the truth, I saw what they were doing with my own eyes!” another younger man said.

Annabelle listened in, curious yet cautious.

“Those Americans. They are bargaining a secret cargo of Energon? For what?”

“Hell if I know.” The youngest said. “All I heard and saw were them loading barrels into their hanger and dumping them into their vehicles and military transports. And I heard from my friend the other night…that one of the jets came to life that same night they dumped a few barrels into its intake.”

Annabelle tapped at her ear. “Megs…you hearing this?”

“Clearly.” Was all he said.

“…What do you think’s going on?”

The mech said nothing for a moment. “…Get to the transport now.”

“But what about--?” 

“NOW, girl.” He growled viciously back.

            The conversation lingering in her mind, Annabelle snuck to the back of the loading dock, and hopping off the rear platform.

            She spotted a rusting red and black cargo train ahead of her, sitting alone with a few cargo cars open.

            “THAT is our target, girl.” Megatron replied evenly. “Remember what I called for.”

            The teen nodded, and slunk over to the parked train, and jumped into the open car. There were crates of medical supplies, food, and barrels the Decepticon also demanded for. She grabbed the barrels, rolling them out the other side door, and pushed them out into the abandoned north fence.

            She peered about past the chain link, but didn’t see Megatron. Was he there?

            “Keep moving, girl.” He growled inside her head. “The transport will be leaving soon.”

            “What the hell is in these barrels anyway?” she asked, knocking on one curiously. “It was heavy as hell.” She flinched with a gasp, hearing someone pass by.

            Megatron snarled. “Get down!”

            She dropped to her stomach, and crawled along until reaching the car again. Two men had passed by, and saw the barrels beside the fence. She went and grabbed the crates, and as she went to bring them out, she blinked at the men shouting once, before silenced suddenly. They had vanished without a trace, which made her stomach dropped.

            “…Megatron? What did you-?”       

            “Keep moving, you fool!” he sneered.

            “Did you kill them?” she widened her eyes in shock.

            “I said hurry! Do you WANT to get terminated, you stupid girl?” he growled.

            “What is with you? You weren’t like this when we started out.”

            The ‘Con snarled. “There is not anything wrong. But there WILL be if you don’t move now!”

            “Megatron, stop this. Something’s wrong with you, now what is it?”

            “I said GO NOW! We are no longer discussing this!”

            “It’s about that Energon thing we overheard, isn’t it? You’re bothered by it? No, SCARED by it, aren’t you?” She glared at nothing as she brought the crates over to the fence, and shouting into air.

            “Girl, you are going to get caught!” Megatron snarled, frustrated and weary. “Get to the gate and quiet down!”

            She dumped down the crate. “I’m not gonna drop this, Megatron. Now just admit that you’re-“

            A shot rang out, and she cried out as pain struck up her shoulder as she fell to the ground.

            Megatron roared out, grasping his shoulder as he dropped to a knee beyond the fence. She was hurt.

            Annabelle groaned, getting up to her feet in a daze and panic. Lifting her hand from her shoulder, she inspected to see one a few drops of blood. To her luck, the bullet has struck her armored vest underneath, leaving just a nicked wound. She was breathing heavy, and gasped when she spotted a trooper cocking his pistol again as he stalked toward her a couple yards out.

            She shouted out past the fence into the dark. “Megatron hurry, please! Get me out of here, please!” She staggered back, a bullet fired just past her head and striking the fence post behind her with a clang.

            “Don’t you move, kid!” he man shouted out in anger, aiming for her head. “I’m gonna blast you away like you just did to my officer!”

            “What?” she blinked out. “What do mean? I didn’t kill anybody!” Another shot went past her. “No please, don’t!”

            He aimed again. This time, he wouldn’t miss.

            The ground shook violently, and a large pair of metal pedes slammed down between the two. The man screamed, but was silenced with a strike of a claw that sent him flying into the side of the train car, limp.

            “Megatron!” Annabelle yelped as she was scooped up in one claw, and shut her eyes as Megatron roared out at approaching armed troops.

            As men fired up at him, Megatron grabbed the supplies and transformed with both them and human in hand. Once fully in vehicle mode, he drove off, crashing through the fence with ease. Bullets pinged off his sides and tires, not even scratching him.

            Annabelle lay in the cab, stunned and looking about. “Oh shit, oh shit..!” she kept repeating, catching her breath. She looked through the side mirror at jeeps chasing them down, continuing to fire in hopes to pop the alien truck’s tires.

            “Keep going.” Annabelle said to the dash, and unsung the rifle from her back and climbed through his back cab window to hop into his cargo bed.

            He growled through the cab as he drove. “What do you think you’re doing, you stupid bug?” he snarled back to her.

            “Giving you some cover!” She called back, keeping balanced as the truck drove violently across the rocky ground. The jeeps were nearing, and Megatron was swerving and kicking up rock and dirt in hopes to slow down the tailing humans. All Annabelle was doing was trying to keep from falling about inside Megatron’s cargo cab.

            She got down to a knee at the back, and knocked on the truck doors. Reluctantly, one door opened, and the girl ducked behind the other to avoid a flurry of bullets.

            “Just keep driving, alright?” she shouted up to the cab.

            The wheel turned sharply to and fro. “No problem, girl.” The truck growled sarcastically.

            Annabelle took a breath, and swung back to the opening, and fired at the jeeps. Most drivers swerved suddenly at the sudden fire, but remained on course, firing even more above their shouts and commands.

            Aiming for the tires, Annabelle fired continuously, occasionally ducking back to reload or avoid a rain of bullets. She swung back, and fired again with a long cry.

            The closest jeep burst at its front left tire, then its right, and went spinning once before skidding to a stop in a cloud of tossed dirt.

            “Yeah, got one!” she exclaimed with a laugh.

            “Celebrate later, girl!” Megatron shouted back. “We have others closing in. Keep firing!”

            Annabelle kept raining down as much fire as she could, not used to using such a big gun before. It was much larger than the model she used when she encountered Megatron the first night of their meet. But still, keeping it propped on one knee kept it up.

            One jeep gave heavy fire while the other drove to the right and accelerated, trying to come alongside them.

            “Megatron, we got a Pit boy!”

            The mech snarled. “Hang on, insect.” Violently, he swung hard to his left, throwing the teen back into a crate to hold onto, and struck the jeep against his grill ram. He pushed the screaming jeep through kicked up grass and rock, grinding the vehicle into shreds against his undamaged armor and the ground at such speed. After being pushed viciously near half a mile, Megatron swung away sharply to the right again, tipping the jeep at the sudden-turned velocity, flipping the jeep at the corner and sending it tumbling furiously.

            Annabelle gathered herself inside the truck, and grasped the open door to balance out. “Whoa…sick.” She mumbled in a daze.

            “Girl!” he roared, and she snapped back to reality when the remaining jeep fired upon them, nearly hitting the teen in the head.

            “Hey, cheap shot!” Annabelle shouted out at the jeep, and shot back at the driver. “Megatron, start swerving! They can’t shoot if we keep moving off a straight target!”

            The Decepticon took the suggestion, and began driving about back and forth, occasionally going straight for a moment, before swinging more. It was such a wild pattern of movement that even Annabelle couldn’t predict which way to hang to when he would turn.

            As the teen tried to resume shooting, her gun clicked a few times. “Fuck, I’m out!” she hissed, throwing the empty gun aside. She held tight as the truck bounced harshly for a short minute, and was splashed with water. They were going through a thinning river, using the uneven and slick river bed as attempt to slow the troops down.

            But the jeep kept on their tail, their vehicle adaptable to the rough terrain.

            “Great, forgot jeeps got the damn four-wheel drive.” Annabelle mumbled.

            Megatron growled. His vehicle mode rocked and shook violently on the harsh rock, mud, and water. This alternate form was not adept for such terrains, and was beginning to slow. The jeep was beginning to close in on them, and aimed its hood just against his bumper.

            “Oh fucking shit!” Annabelle shrieked, as one trooper leap atop the hood and leaped into the truck with her. She ducked as he grabbed for her, and kicked his knee swiftly. He cried out in anger, and punched her in the gut to buckle her over.

            Megatron snarled, feeling her pain in his systems, and swung sharp to where the two humans feared he would tip himself over. Yet the Decepticon stayed upright, but the sharp turn flung the unbalanced trooper into the side of his cargo cab, and a steel crate slammed him to pin his lower body against it, trapping him.

            Annabelle took the opportunity, and punched the trooper once in the jaw, and then kicked him in the nose with her heavy boot. He went limp, unconscious, and Annabelle shoved him loose and threw him out, watching him tumble into the water.

            The jeep returned, but this time the teen was ready. When another trooper attempted to leap inside, she grabbed the open door, and slammed it into him in mid jump, and smirked as he flung into the river with a yelp.

            The jeep fell back, giving space between them and the escapees. They fired upon them again, aiming for the tires. One kept a handgun, aiming for Annabelle.

            The teen flung herself back to dodge the fire, and kept low knowing she would both keep out of range, and not be thrown about during Megatron’s maneuvering turns.

            “I don’t have any more ammo back here, Megs!” She called up to the cab, hands over her head as she kept on her stomach. “We can’t shake them back here! We gotta change this game!” She yelped as another round of bullets flew over her.

            The Decepticon growled. He had one idea, but it wouldn’t be pleasant for either of them. If she would survive was the other question.

            No, he knew she would live. He couldn’t allow it.

            “Girl, you know you have trust issues with one such as I, correct?” he replied as he turned sharp again, ripping up and wave of water.

            Annabelle blinked up to the cab. “…Yea?” she mumbled back nervously. She already didn’t like where this was leading up to.

            “Then you better swallow your trust now, girl. You may despise me further after what I’m preparing to do.”

            “Megs, believe me, ANYTHING you plan that’s gonna be crazy I’m gonna hate you more for!” she barked back. After another round of fire, Annabelle rolled her eyes. “Fine, just do what you need to do! Just hurry before I get turned into Swiss cheese back here!”

            The engine rumbled louder for a second. Primus, he was getting too rusted for this.

            Roaring out his speakers, Megatron turned on a dime, throwing river rock and water high into the air in a swinging whip. As he came to a stop so he faced the oncoming jeep, he sped forward with pedal to the metal, head on toward the attackers

            Annabelle’s eyes widened, grabbing onto one of the chains hanging from above his cargo cab. “Megs…? Megatron!” She shrieked, fearing they would crash head on into the smaller vehicle continuing to fire upon them. She shut her eyes as Megatron’s windshield shattered in various points, flinging glass inside his cab and at her in the back.

            The Decepticon’s engine growled deafening.

            With nearly a half mile between them, Megatron engaged.

            The villainous truck transformed at almost high speed, running at the jeep with a roar. He swept a claw down upon the jeep as the men screamed and shouted in panic. He grabbed the side of the small vehicle in his massive hand, and as he pivoted furiously to a stop, he whirled around and flung the jeep and the men like a discus high into the sky. The vehicle went flying as its passengers cried out, before it disappeared nearly a mile out behind the alien, watching it crashing into a tangled torn mess near where the last jeep wrecked. No men crawled out alive.

            The Decepticon roared once more, before folding back into his vehicle mode, and drove up out of the river and straightened out in the direction of their outpost.

            “…You alright back there, girl?”

            Annabelle sat in his cab, eyes wide, and she was locked up in breathless shock. She just stared ahead, breathing heavily. She didn’t even know what happened to her when Megatron transformed with her still inside him. All she saw was armor enveloped around her, and going with his movements. She had no idea where inside Megatron’s body she was stored into when he resumed mech form, but it stunned her into speechlessness. She never expected him to do THAT.

            The teen’s voice was a whisper, barely audible. “…Fine…” With a roll back of her eyes, Annabelle flopped over on her side, understandably having fainted.

            Megatron just kept driving on, until vanishing into the wasteland savanna once more.

 

 

-X-

 

 

Megatron opened a barrel among the supplies retrieved, which discovered to be, obviously, filled with Energon. He rumbled in great content as he knocked it back like a liquor shot, drinking it all ravenously, some dripping down his chin and trailing to his chest as if he had been dying of thirst.

The growling slurps and guzzling of the Decepticon awoke the passed out Annabelle beside him. She moaned as she sat up, holding her head. She peered up at him, cocking a brow at his furious gulping.

He drank like an animal, but who was to blame him? He hadn’t had any Energon to replenish himself for months. He was terribly parched, and needed to refill his dry, hungry tank. It was like a human would be if they hadn’t had anything to eat after a few weeks. She could handle this unruly guzzling for now.

Megatron growled and slurped violently once he finished, and rumbled as he crushed the empty barrel in his claw before tossing it aside with the pile of other crushed barrels. He grabbed another, and resumed his ravenous gulping.

Annabelle looked about, finding they were under the new stone shade Megs had built. In sitting position, Megatron still had plenty of head room and width space. She had far enough room herself to move about under this shelter, and could be much more comfortable with personal space with the Decepticon if need be in here. She still had to hand it to the tyrant: he made a quite reasonable home.

The Decepticon threw aside another emptied barrel, and growled low in satisfaction with dimmed optics. He placed a claw over his tank, as an equivalent of a human holding a full stomach.

“Ahh…” Megatron rumbled quietly. “I can hardly recall the last time I had a full tank.” He had remnants of blue and silver Energon around his mouth, staining and dripping from his sharp teeth. He rubbed his wrist over his maw, smearing most of the substance on his arm. He blinked at it, and shrugged with a huff as he licked the Energon from his armor.

Annabelle looked back up at him as she hugged her knees in a relaxed pose. “Well you seem pretty happy now.” She remarked with a smug smirk. “Guess the big bad Con just had an empty stomach.”

“‘Tank’, girl.” Megatron growled low in correction, licking his fingers of Energon traces. “We Cybertronians do not possess such primitive organic systems. To think you would consider myself have such a weakling’s system such as a human.” He shook his head with a hiss.

“Hey, it’s a decent comparison.” Annabelle argued. “Stomachs and tanks are similar. Just one for humans and one for robots, that’s all.”

“But it is clearly insulting.” The mech sneered, wiping his chest clean of Energon. “I find it uncalled for to compare my superior form to one tiny flesh form. My systems far surpass your own, girl. Now if YOU had an empty ‘stomach’, you would die in less than a few measly Earth days. I, however, with an empty ‘tank’, can continue to function for another Earth year.” He glanced down to her with brightened crimson optics. “How your kind has survived on this planet as superiors among organics is nothing but baffling.”

The teen rolled her eyes, and waved a dismissively. “Ok, ok, you’re the great Cybertronian among an unmatched organic. I am unworthy.” She praised in mock fashion, which seemed to go over the Decepticon’s head.

Megatron grumbled low, and slid steadily onto his back, hand over his tank contently. His torso armor was slightly flexed out around the area, like a human’s distended belly. He partially shuttered his optics, rumbling in pleasure of a satisfied tank recharging his drained systems.

 Annabelle had to smile a little. She had to admit, Megatron looked quite happy with a refilled system. A lot more content then she ever saw him. Except…

Except when he spoke with her. Just talked to her.

Annabelle shook off the idea. Why would he act that way with her, anyway? She was just a human, a slave, and pet to mess with. He would never do much else then keep her around to harass and torment.

She stood up, and walked out the entrance far enough to look out. A barrel had been left spare for the sparklings and Igor which had half already finished and had tipped it over to clean out the rest.

At the sight of the aliens replenishing themselves, Annabelle strode over to the crates set against the wall of the rock cover. She rummaged through, but frowned not finding the crates of food for herself. She blinked, she was positive she retrieved the food crates on her raid of the loading outpost. Her stomach growled in persistent agitation. The teen hadn’t eaten in a couple days, and she was beginning to run on nothing but metaphorical steam.

There was a sharp snarl, nearly spearing out her eardrum, and swung to face it. She really wasn’t in the mood for Megatron’s sadistic quirks.

The Decepticon tapped a claw atop a few crates in the back corner of the shelter he lay beneath. He didn’t move or open his optics as he spoke. “Replenish your tank, girl.” He mumbled with a growl.

Annabelle wiped her eyes of dust, but walked back inside and sat before one of the food crates on the side of her knees. She reached at the welding nails, and groaned being unable to open it. “Um…could you give me a hand for a sec?” The mech didn’t move, as if he was fallen into deep sleep. She tapped on his cheek plate. “Please…?”

Megatron was quiet, but then grumbled something, but reached one claw and popped off the welded lid with ease.

The teen smirked. “Thanks.” She rummaged through the contents in hopes of anything appetizing. Knowing she had to eat the produce while it was still fresh, she kept her attention around them instead of the packaged goods. She stopped, finding a peach in rather good shape, and sat down comfortable before taking a bite. Annabelle shut her eyes contently as the sweetness burst in her mouth. She had almost forgotten what it was like to taste such glorious foods, or have actual food at all. Taking another bite, she smirked slightly as some of the peach juice dribbled down her chin.

The tyrant beside her opened his one optic closest to her, watching with minor interest. A human eating was a disgusting display, he thought inwardly. Yet he would suffice the disturbance, knowing he would be stuck with this human for some time. He huffed out a sigh, as he thought about her stay among him. He would have given her up that night when that soldier attack him, that same night…that he unintentionally offlined her. Yet, he just couldn’t. It wasn’t the need for a medic, or of measly entertainment or abuse of amusement. He just…didn’t want her to leave him. It sounded pathetic repeating that idea in his head, but it was true, it made sense. She was a pet, not an equal…but, she now became his equal as she now held a part of him unknowingly within her. Sooner or later, she would discover his secret of his spark split, and he already knew she would hate him with a further passion.

He blinked his lava optics in thought, staring into nothing. She wasn’t ready for the truth…and he wasn’t ready to explain.

Annabelle threw away the pit of the devoured peach, and wiped her chin as she glanced at the Decepticon giant beside her. She paused, and cocked her head slightly noticing his expression. He seemed to be in deep thought, but she could see even past the metallic features, that it was something that was bothering him. Understandably, Annabelle was concerned with the rarity of his expression.

“You alright?” she asked quietly, a touch of worry in tone.

Megatron flickered his optics, snapping out of his thoughts. He sneered fangs, and turned his head back to glare above. “Fine, insect.” He grumbled.

That didn’t drop her concern for the tyrant. “Something’s bothering you, Megs. Don’t lie about it…” He just growled lowly, rattling his chest. She slid just a few inches closer to the mech’s head, and he refused to look at her. “…Is it about that thing we overheard at the outpost last night? About the soldiers using Energon in their vehicles and weapons.”

“That doesn’t bother me in the least, girl.” Megatron hissed. “To be honest, perhaps it shall bring new beginning as I brought to your world.”

“By what, ruling them and destroying our planet? Gonna try all over again where you failed?”

“That was my original intent when I first landed on this planet in search of the Allspark. Using its power to animate all technology on this planet, and in command of my new army, would have taken control of this world and its inhabitants. However, no human on this planet would survive the ‘cleansing’.” He clicked his fangs in a lipless grin.

“Then…” Annabelle mumbled, glancing down. “You STILL want to control this planet?”

“You humans have tested my vengeance, ever since I awoke from the ice of the polar north…the insects who kept me imprisoned in the unforgiving block of ice…and THEY taking that advantage over one as I is OUT of the question. I will not stand for being bested by a lower life form, girl.” He looked down back at her with the corner of his optic. “If this comes down to a new generation of Cybertronians, I will bring them order and glory. Even if this is my last siege…I will give a battle the humans will never forget. All will perish and burn, and regret the day they chose to tamper with such volatile yet great power of Energon in feeble Earth metals.”

Annabelle blinked. “So, if robots did come to of this Energon dumping at the base…you would start what you tried before. What if…you fail again?”

Megatron whipped his fiery gaze fully over her. “You QUESTION my power, girl?” he growled in darkened tone. “Yes, the humans of this planet will fall. I will have my victory, even if I do not return to rebuild my home world, I will have my victor.”

“You will destroy all humans on this planet?”

“ALL organic life on this dirtball of a planet.” The mech sneered, inches from her face.

Annabelle looked down. “…Even me?”

The tyrant stared. He said nothing.

“To perish all humans on Earth, is what you said to do…that includes me.” She frowned up at him. “Guess all my help for you was well worth it, huh?” she mumbled sarcastic and hurt.

Megatron frowned, his optic rims spinning slowly.

No…he couldn’t terminate her. Even if he tried, he knew he couldn’t. She had become too loyal to him for an organic. Not with what he gave up to retrieve her from the Allspark, he could not afford for her to be eradicated.

Yet, he couldn’t tell her that. It was too soft, weak and pathetic for him.

As if giving up his spark wasn’t enough.

Megatron glowered only a little in thought. “…No.”

Annabelle blinked up at him. “No, my help wasn’t worth it?”

“No, not that, stup--er, girl,” the ‘Con sniped, and then cooled. “No, as in, you will not be among the destroyed.”

She glared. “Oh so NOW I’m not one among a billion to not kill? Yea, sounds like you got a plan straightened out there.”

“I give you my word, girl.” He rumbled with a glare in return.

“That’s not enough, Megatron.” Annabelle sneered, eyes cloudy. She didn’t want to die. She didn’t fear dying before, but now the days she spent out in the middle of the savanna were weighing her. Death now petrified her.

“My word is enough, girl.” He blinked, suspicious. “What ever happened to ‘I no longer fear death’ attitude, insect?”

“Things change!” she shouted.

That took Megatron slightly back. He frowned.

Annabelle dropped her head again. “…I’m scared, ok?” she murmured. “I’m scared to die…I’ve been scared to die the moment I was captured by you. Before then, I wasn’t so much, but now…now things began changing.”

Megatron just stared over her with the glow of his optics. He felt a sharp prick in his spark.

The teen shook her head slowly. “I’m terrified, Megatron, alright? Call me a weakling all you want, it won’t change anything. I’ll die from your army if it becomes true…what would be the point trying to avoid it?”

He blinked, and clicked his fangs again, uncertain.

His spark began to have a small but noticeable throb.

It was her pain, emotional pain. He caused this, bringing up the mention of all humans being eliminated, which included this young human. Yet he didn’t mean her among them, it was just his persona, it was how he was. She wasn’t aware, but he knew if she died, so would he. He just didn’t have the bolts to tell her. He was ashamed of that catch of a spark bond.

But…he hated feeling her pain. It was the burden he bared. It was his choice, and duty, to fix it.

He leaned a claw to her, and lightly brushed her head. She flinched at it, and he paused until she relaxed, and repeated it with more care.

Annabelle allowed him to pet her head, her hair down and combed with the sharp, deadly tip of the claw. He could pop her head like a grape if he wanted to, and there could be nothing she could do about it. She felt like crying, not from the petting, but the thought of dying by the one who was protecting her. But she knew she couldn’t change his mind, as she was always aware that he would dispose of her whenever he wished. It was his choice, no arguing against that. He would never spare her in the end.

Megatron saw the tears built in her eyes, and stroked her head a little more. He tucked the side of the claw under her chin, propping her head up to look at him.

“I’m gonna die…” She couldn’t help but whimper.

The Decepticon just stared back into her with alert red optics, bathing her face in their crimson glow. He rumbled in his throat, and shook his head. “No, girl. You will not die…one day you will, like all life does…but not while I still function.”

Annabelle swallowed, and looked back to the ground, and he slowly lifted his claw from her chin. She thought over that, somewhat surprised. Why would Megatron say that? He hated humans, why spare just one?

But still, even though it was odd from such a monstrous tyrant, the words were a decent form of assurance.

She looked back to him, about to say something, when she blinked in surprise as another peach was held out on a claw before her.

“Your system is still deprived, girl. One tiny piece of sustenance isn’t enough.” He nudged it closer to her, insistent. “Eat, girl.”

Annabelle stared a moment, but slowly took the fruit, and cautiously bit into it. Once again, the taste was incredible. Perhaps even better than the first one.

She rubbed at his claw, which he stared perplexed at a moment. “Thanks, Megs…”

He sneered uneasily with the thought of taking the human comfort, but it eased the throb at his spark.

“Don’t mention it, girl…really.” He mumbled, pulling his claw carefully back, and laid back down to stare upward.

Annabelle jumped when the mech suddenly gave the equivalent of a satisfied belch. He pounded a fist on his chest, clearing his packed tank.

“Nice one.” Annabelle chuckled. She forced out a burp of her own, just to better him.

Megatron rolled his optics, and grabbed another barrel. “And so the challenge begins…” He rumbled, and began guzzling another round of Energon.

Annabelle smirked, and found a beer bottle in the crate and began guzzling it down herself, ignoring the horrid taste.

The belching continued, until leaving until one of them to stop in a fit of giggling. They knew it was incredibly immature, but both enjoyed the relief it lifted from their shoulders.


	11. Chapter 10

Kandler sat quietly in his office, staring out the back window overlooking the cargo and loading area of the outpost. He had too many things on his mind, as he rubbed his eyes tiredly from the stress of it all. He had made various phonecalls to staff and fellow officers back in the states, mostly to get the reviews on keeping the death of Annabelle Hutchins under wraps from the media ear. It was beginning to take its toll on his psych as he received the majority of calls from the Secretary of State, whom continued to press the issue beyond word of mouth, and Kandler had to give all he could of his convincing skills to prevent the commanding officer of spreading the word of the lost teen. It was becoming too much, not when a kid became involved.

            He barely responded as a soldier came in with a report. He didn’t look to him as he spoke. “What happened now? Megatron attack a village school this time?”

            “It would be more believable as bad as that sounds, sir.” The young lieutenant replied. He fiddled with a report in his hand. “But no, it’s something else.”

            “As hard as it is to believe, I’m not in the mood for small talk, kid.” Kandler mumbled, staring out the window still from his chair. “Just spill it already so you can get on your duties.”

            “Well, um, there’s no easy way to say this, uh…” The soldier dragged awkwardly. Instead, he came forward and put the report on the officer’s desk. “There was a raid at a small train cargo station about fifty miles southwest, nearly all supplies of food and, um, Energon, was taken. The statement from the workers there said it was Megatron. He nearly killed half their patrol when they tailed him out.”

            “Doesn’t sound like anything new from him. Why bring this to me if it’s not even—“ He stopped himself, repeating the report in his head as he swung around to read it himself. “Did you say they took food supplies too?”

            “Yes, sir. That’s what we wanted to tell you of.” The lieutenant shrugged. “Why would Megatron take human supplies like food if he doesn’t need it?”

            Kandler frowned at the document in hand. He didn’t have to guess why. “…Get Carlsbad in here, I’ll need to tell him this myself. I want you to organize a search team for the southwest train post and move along where they said he escaped.”

            The young soldier stood there, stunned and not going anywhere in confusion. “Um, sir, what exactly is going on?”

            “Isn’t it obvious?” He pushed the soldier out of his office. “Just do what I told you and report to the other officers. Tell them to scratch off our last casualty from the list.” He nodded. “Miss Hutchins is still alive.”

 

-X-

 

            Annabelle had taken a nap to rid of any repercussions from drinking the beer earlier, her back against the rock wall of the shelter. She awoke with a frustrated and tired groan as Megatron shoved her further into the back of the shelter to the back wall.

            “Dude, what the hell? I was trying to sleep for once.” She grumbled with a glare, and then blinked when she saw Megatron crouched somewhat at the front of the shelter to the dusk ahead, growling low with a lava glare. “What’s going on?”

            Megatron didn’t answer for a long while, concentrated at what he saw far away. He sneered. “Insects…” He glanced back at her only slightly. “Humans. They never come out this far unless they beg for trouble.” Megatron’s claws rippled at his side with a rumbling growl.

            Annabelle stood and came to his side to see for herself. They were too far out to see with her pitiful human eyesight, but as she squinted she could see a few flashlights off in the distance moving about in the brush. She looked up at the Decepticon beside her. “You think it’s because of the raid at the station?”

            “Most likely, they have no other reason to be out here.” He huffed with a smirk of fangs. “But they will not locate us.” Megatron looked down at her, resting an arm on his knee. “Using what I could of my cloaking technology, I managed to refill my systems of enough Energon to perform the task of cloaking the area we are in now. They could walk right by and not see or detect us.”

            Annabelle stared up at the tyrant with wide eyes. “Seriously?” She chuckled as she knuckled bumped his giant pede. “That’s pretty cool, actually. I didn’t know you guys could do that.”

            Megatron scoffed. “There are far too many things you do not know about my kind, girl. I would be here the rest of my fragging cycles telling you all of them.” He sneered again as the flashlights swung about more in the distance. He shoved her back further under the shelter without a word.

            “What the hell now?” Annabelle spat, before she was cut off by a flash of piercing lightning in the sky. She hadn’t even noticed the storm coming in.

            The Decepticon glared skyward at the rolling clouds. “Even for this planet, storms here are not to be reckoned with. I would rather stay out of the rain, it rusts my gears.” He ducked back under the shelter as well and sat in the back again, the sparklings and Igor dashing in for shade near him. Annabelle watched as the three huddled under his bent knees for no apparent reason, but Megatron paid no mind to them.

            Annabelle looked out at the disappearing flashlights again who have left to avoid the approaching storm. She wondered if they were looking for her as well and not to just get Megatron’s reluctant and battered hide. She jumped as a sudden flash of lightning struck through the air about a mile from the camp, and she responded by stumbling back inside and falling next to Megatron’s bulk. She glared up as the Decepticon sneered down at her from her reaction. “What? It freaked me out, that’s all.” Trying to brush it aside, the teen sat up and stared ahead.

            “Are you afraid of measly Earth storms?” Megatron snickered, amused by her irrational fear.

            Annabelle sputtered her lips dismissively yet somewhat awkwardly. “Hell no, what makes you think that? The risk of being hit anyway is like a million to-” She cut off with a yelp when another lightning strike struck closer outside, illuminating the shelter they’re in. Annabelle staggered back again, and ended up hunkered against Megatron’s hip. She awkwardly looked up at the lava gaze staring at her with a cocked optic. “…Ok, maybe I’m a _little_ freaked by thunder storms.” She angled off him a little, hugging her knees.

            Megatron huffed again. “Is there a moderately **good** reason? Oh, I forget, humans always have irrational fears. There IS no possible good excuse for such a foolish fear.”

            The teen gave him a look, fiddling with her shirt sleeve and tugging it over her palm. “IF you must know, I had a bad situation during a storm. There was a flood back home, and I was stuck in the car. As the storm kept going and the water kept rising, I couldn’t get out. I thought I was gonna drown and I was freezing cold.” She sighed, hugging her knees again once pulling the sleeves over her hands. “I still dunno how I managed to make it through the night before someone found me and got me out.”

            The mech looked over her, sneering more out of thought. How was it that this girl was so intriguing with such strength and determination, yet has such odd fears alongside those attributes? Scrap, whenever he learned something new of this child he had to ponder over her admittance. He huffed at the thought. “Is that so?”

            Annabelle glanced off at the now pounding rain. “Yea, but I’d rather not talk about it anymore.”

            Megatron shrugged, scratching at some grime on his chest left by the hanging rusted chains. “Perhaps it makes you for the better, having a near death experience. Then again, you humans terminate easily.”

            “Yea that really helps.” The teen glared up at him with sarcasm.

            “Think about it, girl. What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, as I heard you humans say. Take me for example.” He flicked away the grime from his claw at the rain outside, and began to fuss at his sparking helm wound as he continued. “Before my glory days as a Kaon gladiator, I was secluded into my early years as a slave miner in the Pits. We never saw the light of day or touched the surface, and we would be worked until our gears would collapse and wear to dust. I was one of the weaker ones, if you could believe that.” He huffs, blinking at a zap in his wound. “It wasn’t until one of the miner gangs confronted me while I was ‘armed’. I collected nothing but rage and let it out on them until I left them for scrap. I took out one of their helms with nothing but a rubble detacher.” Megatron paused as Annabelle’s clueless look, and he rolled his optics with a growl. “Or, as you humans would call it so stupidly as, a ‘pick’.”

            Annabelle nodded small, still hugging her knees as she looked up at him, more out of being cold from the storm outside. “So…how did you get out?”

            “They saw what I was capable of, the mine masters. They took me to the surface as a gladiator punching block. I got more slag beaten out of me on the surface than I had underground. Some days my systems refused to support me, but they made me go no matter the cause.” Megatron shrugged again, glancing down to her. “But the minute they put a weapon in my claw…” He snickered darkly in the memory. “Helms were rolling in that arena.” With a pause, the mech vented a heavy sigh. “Those were my glory days…heh, until that vile Prime came along. My greatest mistake bringing him in as some, some, _companion_.” He growled darkly at the thought, and he looks away.

            The teen stared quietly. “I’m guessing he was a jackass?” Megatron just rumbled deeply in frustration. “Ok, yea, he’s a jackass.” She slumps her fists in her lap. “But what does your rough old days have to do with me drowning in a flooded car? Can’t you breathe underwater or something?”

            Megatron groaned out a sneer. “No girl, my point is that despite the threats to my cycle I continued to persevere, and in doing so it has made me a capable, ruthless, and fearless mech to be reckoned with. Perhaps on such a miniscule and weakling flesh level, the same shall provide for your situation. You are alive and functioning today, aren’t you?”

            “Well, yea, but-”

            “Then you have no excuse to keep fussing over such a pointless fear.” Megatron sneered. “Honestly, girl, I wonder how a girl with such irrational fears like that have gotten you this far.”

            Annabelle turned in her seated position to face up at him more, her neck hurting as she did so. “Hey, I have my reasons, ok? Make fun of them all you want, but I have my choice to be afraid at some things. I could get over my fear if I wanted to.” She looked out at the rain as another clap of thunder rolled by overhead. “Just, not today.”

            Megatron gave her a glare, still not understanding her mind’s way of function. He growled lowly as he looked away again. “Fine then, be fearful over such foolish idiocies.” With a grunt, he picked a little as something in his fangs, and he snarled out sharply as it only makes it worse.

            Annabelle blinked at the noise. “You ok there?”

            “Perfectly fine, girl.” Megatron mumbled gruffly with a claw still in his mouth. “Now will you mind your own prob-” He cut himself off with another pained snarl.

            “Did something get stuck in there?” The teen blinked, standing up as the mech winced again, trying more harshly to get it out. “Well quit fussing with it. It’ll make it worse.”

            “Oh, what do you know of it, girl?” Megatron sneered with a mouthful of claw.

            “A lot more than you think, actually. I’ve been to dentist enough to get a good idea when something’s up and getting worse.” She promptly came closer and tapped his side, and point off at his back. “Lay down.”

            Megatron sneered, refusing with a growl and fiery glare.

            “Look, unless you want it to keep bothering you and to make ME leave you alone, you’ll bear with a few minutes. Now could you just lie down so it’s easier?”

            “Like I would let a human help with such a sensitive area. My armor is one thing, but near my communication module is another entirely.” Megatron picked again, and hissed at the sting.

            Annabelle rolled her eyes. “God, you’re worse than a kid.  Look it’s not that bad, ok? I promise not to go anywhere near your, er…voice box thingy. Seriously, what am I gonna do that would make it worse?”

            Megatron huffed. “I could name a few.” He glared back as she gave him one in return. Yet, Megatron had to realize that it was getting worse the more he fussed with it. He would rather not have any other things go wrong with his already battered form. Reluctantly, the mech growled lowly as he removed the claw from his mouth, and with a distasteful rumble slid onto his back.

            “Thank you.” Annabelle mumbled with annoyance, and scaled up Megatron’s chest and up to his helm. She crouched down as he glanced down at her. “Now open up.”

            Megatron snarled. “I will do no such thing. I would never do something so disgusting, letting you scale about in my mouth. You sicken me, girl.”

            She put her hand on a hip. “Look I don’t like the idea any better than you do, But I don’t want to hear you complaining about it either. Just open up, ok? I’ll try and be quick about it.”

            “No.” Megatron huffed stubbornly.

            “I’ll force myself in.”

            “Sure, girl, even if you do I’ll bite your head off like a twig.”

            “Fine, then good luck to you getting that taste out of your mouth afterwards.”

            Megatron glared darkly with a rumble, wanting to just flick her off, but he stopped knowing he wanted the stinging pain to stop. He will get back at her later for this.

            With a groan, Megatron rolled his optics away, and hesitantly opened his mouth.

            Annabelle stared at the sharp fangs that were nearly the half the size of her, rusting and grated viciously sharp. It was dark inside his maw, and couldn’t see anything but a few large grating gears and wires along two tubes. Annabelle tried to ignore the dripping orange and brown liquid smeared on them, making her want to vomit.

            “Would you get it over with?” Megatron growled impatiently and disgusted.

            Annabelle jumped, a moment away from having her head in as his fangs snapped down in his speaking. “Holy shit, don’t talk! You almost took my head off!”

            “Then do it!” He growled, opening up his mouth again.

            “I’m going, I’m going!” The teen sniped back. She huffed small before she took a breath and stuck her body inside, leaving her legs out.

            She gagged at the horrible smell of it all, not noticing it when he spoke normally, and concluded that it was only clung to just the general area. The urge to vomit came again when the tubes at the back slacked and tightened like a throat, only giving off more of the horrific stench. She put her mouth and nose in her sleeve, gagging.

“God it reeks in here! Don’t you even wash in here?” Annabelle shouted past her arm at the roof of the giant mouth.

“Wike why hwave twime fo swuch twasks.” Megatron uttered, not closing his mouth all the way as Annabelle bounced slightly inside.

Annabelle yelped as she was tossed about in his maw. “Well at least stop talking! You’re making it worse! I can barely breathe in here already.”

Ignoring Megatron’s growl, the teen adjusted herself to be able to look at every inside corner of his fangs. She flinched as energon and that nasty rusty liquid dripping from a few of them, and tried her best to avoid touching it. She shifted a little to look about overhead, and stopped as Megatron shifted himself with a small gag. The movement made her cut a bit of her jeans on one of his fangs. “Oh that’s great, now who knows what stuff got in me from your damn teeth.”

“Wust worry wup!”

Annabelle coughed again as more of the smell hit her in the face, and she struggled to breathe in any oxygen. When the mech gagged again, some of the brown slime flung in her face. The teen shrieked and wiped it quickly off, as it stuck to her hand in stringy handfuls.

“Oh god, that’s disgusting!” She yelled out above her head, trying to get the entire residue off.

Megatron shifted again, nearly causing Annabelle to completely fall into his mouth. He was becoming impatient both from disgust, pain, and his mouth lubricants were beginning to dry the more it was open. To make her hurry, he pretended to gag again.

“NO NO NO!” Annabelle cried out, looking about more to try and find the problem. She knew from seeing where he was picking that it was the bottom row of fangs, and looked along the side it possibly was. The problem was that everything was made generally of the same metal components, making everything look like it belonged there. It wasn’t until she moved a little close to find the location of the quandary.

It was a tattered, grated lid of a steel barrel, like the ones that contained the energon Megatron was refilling on earlier. The mech probably had some later on and got ahead of himself opening them, she assumed. The obstruction was wedged deep in-between the last two fangs in the back of the mouth, which was most likely why Megatron had trouble getting it out.

“Okay I found it!” She called upward. “Just hold still, it might hurt.”

Megatron gave a short grunt in reply, but remained still. The sparklings and Igor exchanged glances, but stayed where they were near the mech’s leg.

The stench of the enclosed space still horrible to put aside, Annabelle took a quick breath from her filtering sleeve before taking both hands to the torn steel plate, being cautious of the sharp edging. She began by attempting to wiggle it looser, but was given a sharp snarl of pain from Megatron, hitting her with another wave of putrid air. The teen gagged, feeling some pile rise in her throat but kept it down after a hard effort, and tried to wiggle it more. The piece was stuck, but it was moving some.

“I’m gonna have to yank it quick, so it’s gonna suck. You ready?” She winced at the huff in reply, and nodded as she braced herself more to get a better pulling angle. “Ok, on three. One…” The teen felt the mech brace up himself to prepare. “Two…” She shut her eyes. “…THREE!” With a sharp motion she yanked back, successfully uprooting the stuck plate.

Megatron roared out at the sudden pain and immediately spit the girl out, and as she fell onto his chest he quickly put a claw to the area as it throbbed with a dulling ache.

Annabelle coughed, happy to be breathing some fresh air after being in there. Staring at the slime-covered plate, she tossed it aside. She then groaned in nauseating tone as the rusty residue now covered her clothes and skin, her shirt and vest sticking to her sickly.

“Well you’re welcome.” She mumbled at the tyrant. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m gonna go stand outside and get this nasty fucking stuff off me. God, it _reeks_.” Annabelle gagged again as she jumped down off the con, hearing him sit back up as she went out.

The rain was still pounding down by the bucketful, and it didn’t take long before she was completely soaked. Even for the storm, she did like the feeling of the warm rain on her skin. It washed through her hair and cleansed her of the filth, like a relaxing shower she would have back home. For the moment she didn’t care it was during a storm, and she only cared for how good it felt on her. Annabelle shut her eyes contently to enjoy its warmth and cleaning feel, but knowing she shouldn’t stay out the whole time as the occasional cold wind blew, she went back inside.

Megatron glared at the girl as she came back in, finally taking his claw from her teeth. “Quickly, you said?” He sneered distastefully. “You do not know the meaning of the word. I was better off getting it out myself, if YOU didn’t insist.”

“Oh shut up, I was trying to help you out. You picking at it was what made it get more stuck in there!”

“Oh really? It sounded more of that you were more concentrated on giving my already degrading form a cavity check. Yes, I do happen to give human references. But that does not require you to take so long.” Megatron huffed with a growl as he picked more grime at his leg armor. The sparklings and Igor scooted away from him to the back corner, not sure what to expect from either of them now.

Annabelle could hardly believe what she was hearing. “Well I could at least ask for a simple ‘thank you’, but apparently it’s too hard for you!” She shouted at nothing as she paced once in a circle. “Gah! What is it with you anyway? I do a good thing for you, and all you can do is complain! I didn’t have to do it, you know, and I decided to have a conscious anyway and help out some arrogant, self-centered asshole like you hoping you would give one little regard of appreciation.” The teen grumbled at nothing. “But no, you don’t. Maybe I should have left it, let it get worse. Maybe THEN you would think about taking the help when it’s offered to you. But you know what, guess I was wrong. You’re a selfish, egotistical, rude, insolent, frustrating, pompous, and just plain evil son of a bitch! No matter how you twist it around, that’s what you’ll always be!”

Megatron stared at her without expression. They weren’t the worst kinds of things he had been called, but was rather amused by how much anger she held in at him. He simply blinked his scarlet optics, not saying a word.

Annabelle fumed on the spot, fists clenched at her sides. “…Well? What do you gotta say, huh? WHAT?”

The mech just blinked again, adjusting how he was sitting to straighten himself high over her. He cocked a metal brow at her hardening glare. “…I will admit, girl, you may be right. But, only on a few of them.”

“Oh, really now?” she seethed. “What about those was I wrong, exactly. I think I just about summed you up there.”

Megatron didn’t say it, but he did not see himself as particularly selfish. Why else would he split his spark with her, take all this time to care for her, and deal with her flesh-fragile form? No, he was most definitely not selfish. “You mistake me, girl. Even after all this time, you think me as opposite of what I truly am.”

The teen quaked with rage. “Right…right…You’re a FUCKING LIAR TOO!” Annabelle turned around and marched outside.

“And WHERE do you plan on going, girl, in this storm?”

“Far away from you, that’s what!”

Megatron scoffed. “Don’t be foolish girl, you won’t last a-”

“Just shut up, will you! I’m sick of it! Just shut up and leave me alone!” She kept on marching in the rain.

“Get back here girl! Don’t be idiotic!” He stood up and looked out, seeing her through the night rain even when she couldn’t see him behind her.

Annabelle kept moving without pause. “You can handle yourself! I bet you’ll like being alone anyway! Huh, right?” She turned and shouted out at the red eyes through the dark, rain soaking down her face. “You don’t give a flying fuck about me and my kind! You never did! You were gonna kill me in my sleep eventually, once you got bored of me! There isn’t any good in you, just a heartless machine! You don’t care about anyone but yourself!”

Megatron growled sharply. “Girl-!”

“Just GO AWAY! Be alone! Like I ever needed you! Goodbye!” With that, she whipped back around and ran off.

The giant tyrant stood in the beating rain, watching the girl go with a scowl. He felt like going after her but stayed where he was. He couldn’t avoid the throb in his spark from their bond, feeling her anger and pain. She had been holding it in for some time, and the moment just making her snap. The mech pondered with a frown and rumble, letting the rain pour off his frame.

 

-X-

 

            Annabelle had stopped some miles out, the rain beginning to drag her down with its added weight to her soaked clothes. She came eventually to a ratted, lone-standing tree, where she flopped down beneath. Its bare limbs didn’t keep the rain away, as she continued to be drenched in the wet weather. She made a pathetic attempt at hugging her knees to keep up her body temperature, but it was to no avail.

            She thought to herself as she stared out at the blackness of the storm. How did she snap like that so easily? Was she holding it in for some time and never had the chance to, and blew her fuse at such a little thing? The teen didn’t know, and assumed she was simply losing her mind from being away from actual human contact for some time. The event at the train outpost didn’t count.

Yet, as she thought more, she realized just how much trouble Megatron had gone for her. Risking his hide to get her supplies, the new shelter, his gruff way of giving advice, they weren’t entirely selfish. Why would he go to so much trouble when he could just let her leave? Well, technically, he just did. Annabelle assumed he just grew tired of her attitude.

To be honest, Annabelle had snapped because of her pains of the past, not just him. She missed her home, her job, her workmates, everything. Yet she began to recognize why this night made her snap:

Her father had left on a night, just like this…

The memories flooded back, and her pain had come barreling out at rage at the Decepticon instead. The horrible event had recalled her anger, pain, and broken trust. The things she had said were the same she had said to her father the night he left.  She cried on the porch steps as he walked off into his truck, and drove without even a look in the rearview.

Annabelle clenched her eyes shut, and buried her head in her soaked arms. What had she done?

She did the next best thing: she cried.

The cold was so numbing she didn’t know how long she sat there in tears, coughing as they blended in the rain on her face and dribbling into her mouth. God, why did she do this? She would never make it back to the base, the base with her ticket home. Nor would she find her way back to any shelter, as she just ran blindly in the open dark. She would die out here alone, where not even the nature of the world cared what happened to her.

She felt so alone…and scared.

As she cried more in her muffling sleeves, she didn’t notice the sound of approaching pedes thumping against the earth.

“…Girl.”

Annabelle sobbed some more, barely recognizing the voice over the pounding rainfall. Slowly with red-eyed blinks, she lifted her head, and turned to the direction of the voice.

He just stood there beside her, feet away, quietly staring down at her through the dark. All she could see were the two, gleaming red optics. He didn’t bother as rain could be heard dripping all though the gaps in his armor, rusting him even slowly further.

The teen blinked tiredly and pained, not understanding why he was here…but thankful that he was. Even though she wouldn’t pick him as the first she would ask for, at least she didn’t feel so alone.

Shamefully, she looked away again. “…”

“Girl…”

Her voice was cracked almost silent. “…It wasn’t you…”

There was a small rumble. “I know…”

“No…you don’t.” She blinked at the rain in her eyes. “…I didn’t mean, what I said. Most of it anyway…” She sniffed. “…I brought you nothing but trouble…you’d be better off alone.”

“Girl…”

“You do…maybe I do too.”

“Stop it…”

“I’m a fool…”

“Just shut up…”

She was quiet a moment. “…You like being alone.”

He didn’t reply immediately, just silent. He thought about it, but not that long.

The crying girl tensed up, as a gentle nudge touched at her side. She slowly looked at the gruesome claw, battered and worn, but gentle in its action.

She glanced up at the optics again, eyes tearing red. “…”

They blinked at her again. “…Come.”

Annabelle stared long at the red gaze, not saying a word. She had nothing to say.

The claw turned over palm up, but no other words came, as it gave the message.

The teen shivered again at the cold clinging to her body. For how long she stayed there, the claw didn’t move.

“…”

She bit her lip, as more tears built up, and began crying again. There was no particular reason why this time, but she assumed it was just emotion. The emotion from her reaction to the patient kindness; one she had not had in some time.

As she cried more, the claw carefully scooped her up, and brought her to the heated chest plate. She put her face to the comforting heat, her tears dripping on the armor with the rain.

His throbbing spark eased somewhat, but it stung small at the feeling of her tears.

As there was nothing more either could say, she was carried back through the dark, where she eventually fell asleep from the warmth and exhaustion.

At the moment, as he sat down under the dry shelter again, it was all he wanted from her.

 


	12. Chapter 11

The two were quiet for the majority of the night afterwards, as the teen slept in his comforting warmth of his armor. Megatron wasn’t in the mood for having to explain himself either, or deal with her pitiful human emotions. Regardless, the mech let the girl sleep in his hold without argue or disgust.

            He huffed as his sensors indicated that the storm going through now would last for a few more days. Blast this planet and its fragged-up desert storms. Acid rain storms barely lasted a day back on Cybertron. Perhaps it was the primitive nature of this world, for all he knew. He hated its rusting consequences on his form, but the damaging effects of acid storms weren’t ones to neither compare nor complain against. Megatron grunted small as he stared out at the night rain that washed up the earthy, lifeless ground outside, and was rather relieved to have enough supplies inside to avoid the storm altogether.

            Hearing a small moan, he glanced down at Annabelle in his elbow crook, still asleep, but had the troubled face of pain and fear. It had not gone away since he found her sometime earlier. Her clothes had been drying out since being against his heated plating, so it was not because of the uncomfortable conditions. He blinked as she moaned again, tightening her closed eyelids and tensing up more into him. He could smell her uneasiness and fear now as she did so, as well as the sweat on her pores.

            She was having mind alterations; nightmares.

            Megatron huffed again with a rumble of annoyance and a little disconcert. He could just set her down to sleep alone, if that would fix the issue. Primus knew he couldn’t recharge himself with her moving and moaning about in his hold. That and he was not in the mood to squish and stain his armor again.

            The sparklings stared up from their nap, blinking at Annabelle’s soft noises of discomfort, and clicked at the mech holding her. They quietly went back to recharge when Megatron growled lowly for them to mind their own business. They were just as concerned, though.

            Knowing there wasn’t much he could do for the girl in her haunting dreams, he grumbled at nothing as he looked outside at another clap of thunder. He felt her tense up again at the sound.

            She murmured in her sleep, face to his chest. “…Don’t leave me. Don’t leave, please…”

            Megatron cocked a brow at her odd words, and assumed it is something to do with the dream she’s having. He paid no mind to it at first. However, he found that he listened to her further as she spoke quietly.

            “What did I do..?” she muttered quietly, her voice choking. “…No...did I, do something…wrong?”

            The mech stared down at her again, frowning as his optic rims spun slowly to and fro. Even though she wasn’t speaking to him, he decided to answer out of boredom. “No. You did not. Not yet anyway.”

            She winced and was heard crying small. “Don’t go, please…”

            He rumbled in distaste, rolling his optics away. “What else do I have better to do, girl? It’s a fragging storm, you know. Use your measly fleshy brain for once.” He blinked however when her next words caught him off guard.

            She cuddled more into his form, still tearing up past her eyelids.

            “I need you…”

            Megatron didn’t know why, but those words got to him. He just stood still, staring at her with perplexed expression.

            He had nothing to reply back with. What if…they were to him?

            Of course they weren’t, it was in her dream, not here in reality. She would never say those to him.

            But, he found he…rather liked those words.

            He nodded once. “I see…”

            As she shifted again, he sneered small. He wasn’t intending to hold her all night, as he needed to recharge eventually, and during this storm was the more appropriate time. He thought about the alternative, and wasn’t thinking of much at the moment.

            Rubbing at his sore helm wound again, he got an idea. He felt the cloth hood he wore, having dried rather quickly after being drenched from the downpour outside. He growled, as he figured it was at least something, but wasn’t too keen on exposing his wound and still throbbing optic from his attack by the human Carlsbad. Yet he would rather have the girl off his hands, for the better of them both.

            Megatron peeled off his hood, fussing with it a moment in his claw. It was torn and mangled, but it would do. Adjusting Annabelle a little, he dropped the cloth down on the ground before slowly scooping her up and laying her down atop it. Due to the occasional cold wind blowing inside, he flipped a corner of the hood over her small form to keep her covered and warm. The mech paused with a cocked brow and throat rumble to observe the work. He huffed, seeing it would do its purpose.

            “Finally, some recharge.” Megatron grumbled, shifting against the wall behind him to rest more comfortably, putting his helm back with a deep growl of relief. He had needed some rest, as his joints ached from rust and other further deterioration.

            Annabelle curled up more in the mangled cloth hood, but her soft crying had ceased.

            Megatron glanced down at her with one open optic. From their bond, he could feel just how exhausted she was, and it was taking a toll on him in return. He reached down and nudged at her form with a sharp tip of a claw. “Recharge, girl. All you can.” Of course she didn’t answer him, and watched her shift more into the cloth hood as her blanket before he looked away again. With a heavy vent, he watched the rain fall as it lulled him to recharge.

 

-X-

 

            She was so scared…being alone; being cold and empty to the world.

            It was dark in the dream too, and all she could see was that man’s face, as he watched her be enveloped in the dark, and walking away. She screamed out at him as she felt the blackness suffocating her from within, and stabbing into her heart like an iron maiden as if unable to break free. He didn’t care, and didn’t stop to look behind, fading into the dark as well.

            She fought to break free, but was unable as the abyss would not seize its grip on her, wanting her to suffer and feel her pain. With draining strength she kept fighting as it began to swallow her into its infinite blackness.

            Before it could, though, a hand took hold of hers. It yanked her back out effortlessly, allowing her to breathe again.

            No sooner was she freed from the dark, that the arms of that hand’s owner took her in a protective and warm embrace.

            The teen tensed up at first, but found herself relaxing in the comforting hold. In response and relief, she hugged back. He was here, and he wasn’t going to leave her like he did.  She wasn’t so scared anymore. She felt him stroke her hair gently to soothe her calming breaths.

            Putting her face to his torn suit shoulder, she murmured. “Don’t leave me, please.”

            He nodded small, still petting at her hair.

            “Please don’t go…” She clutched at his suit more. “I need you.”

            Again, he nodded, holding her closer in his firm hold.

            She brought her head up to face him, and blinked at his features.

            She had seen this face before, this man…and this time, she had an idea who it was. _Firmly_ knew who he was.

            “…Why?”

            He didn’t answer, his face expressionless as he stared back. He just stared at her.

            Before she could ask again, he slumped down in her hold. She gripped him to hold his weight against her, and gasped in shock seeing a bleeding wound in his back. He shivered as she shifted him down on the ground to look at her crouched beside him, his head in her lap. His gaze was vacant as she tried to get him to focus on her, and he seemed to hear her as she begged for him to hold on. With tears in her eyes, his red eyes gleamed a moment, before cracking a small, warm smile at the corner of his lips.

            “It’ll be ok…” Was all he said, before he peacefully closed his eyes.

 

-X-

 

            Annabelle woke to the mildew smell of the cloth hood.  She sat up with a tired groan, confused to find the piece of worn cloth over her. The storm wasn’t as heavy as before, but it still poured down without pause. She watched as some dripped from the top of the entrance, collecting in a few building puddles.

            Draping a section of the big cloth around her shoulders, Annabelle looked up at the big form next to her. She was still wondering why he helped her, came out to find her, and brought her back here. Either way, she was finding herself to be thankful to him.

            Megatron gave deep and steady vents as he lay against the wall in recharge, chin down to his chest and one arm lounged in his lap, one knee propped up. He twitched his lip once in a while, showing a few fangs in a quiet sneer of sleep. He shifted a little, sliding down and adjusting to sleep on his side facing her with a heavy vent, and Annabelle scooted a little to the side to give him room in case he woke.

            Being cautious of her movement, Annabelle quietly scooted up closer to him. She took the time to watch him, but didn’t disturb him knowing he needed to sleep too. She thought about him and his actions for the last couple days, and what the reasons may be for them. None of her assumptions made sense, and neither did his failing mind. Nothing about him made any sense to her.

            So why did he even bother with her?

            Yet, she thought, even after all the trouble she made him go through, while he was already worse for wear, he still dealt with her without so much as a wound to go with it.

            “Humans shouldn’t stare.”

            Annabelle flinched, as she had spaced off in thought, not noticing that Megatron had been staring at her for some time.

            “Er, um, sorry.” She straightened herself awkwardly, hugging the cloth around her more. “Did I wake you up?”

            Megatron growled in irritation. “Your troubled stench is wafting from you, girl. I could hardly stand it.” He sat back up, and in doing so scooped her up to set her on his drawn knee, so it was an easier level to have her at.

            Annabelle shrugged. “Sorry, I guess I can’t help it.”

            “That’s the problem with you fleshies. You can’t hold in your own pheromones. They aren’t that pleasant, you know.” He grumbled with distaste. “You females are the worst of them, especially on, _certain_ dates.” The mech grimaced in repel. “It’s nothing but revolting.”

            “Well you’re welcome.” She smirked at the tyrant’s expression. Seeing his helm wound as he turned his helm to the side in disgust, she looked at his hood cloth draped around her. “You can have this back if you want. I mean, if you wanna keep your head covered.”

            Megatron cocked a brow back at her. “What, you can’t handle the sight of it?”

            “Nono, I just thought you would want it back on.”

            “You just don’t like the hideousness of it, hm?” He sneered.

            She shook her head. “No not at all, I thought-”

            “-That I should hide my shame of it?”

            “Look, just take it back, ok? I don’t need it anymore.”

            He scoffed. “So you DO want me to hide it?”

            “Why, don’t you? It must hurt when it’s not protected.”

            “Perhaps I do not require it at this time.”

            She gave him a slight glare. “Please, just take it. It’s not mine to keep around. Besides,” she smirked, “makes you look more fearsome and intimidating.”

            He gave her a look in return. “Is that so?” When the girl nodded, the mech spun his optic rims in consideration. His helm felt rather good, having the cool wind from the rain soothe the soreness and occasional throb it would have. But he knew Annabelle would not let the demand go, and he growled deeply in agitation.

Without a word, he lifted his hood cloth from the girl’s shoulders, and instead adjusted it so it wrapped more layered around Annabelle’s smaller form. He rumbled short as she blinked in confusion. “…The weather like this tends to attack weak fleshy systems. I’d rather not deal with your sickened form.”

Annabelle looked at the bundle of mangled, mildew-scented fabric wrapped around her now, perplexed by the tyrant’s actions yet again. She cocked a brow back at him. “Um, what?”

Megatron dismissed her reply, and slid over the already opened supply crate to his side to pick though with care. “My past observations assume you humans require sustenance after a night of recharge. Is that the case, or should I let you starve and continue to annoy me of it?”

She blinked again. “Well, um, yea. Yea, I am a bit hungry.”

The mech rumbled again, skimming a claw around the crate of food for her. He found a decent looking banana and apple, and dropped them in her lap, making her catch them from rolling off to the fifteen foot drop below. “Work on your reflexes, girl. You won’t last any longer without anything good about them.”

“I’ll try to remember that later.” Annabelle grumbled back sarcastically, and began to peel the banana. She wasn’t a big fan of the fruit, but was hungry enough to eat anything about now. As Megatron watched her open the fruit with curiosity and vacant boredom, she gave him an unnamed look before taking a bite. She put aside the taste and went on to filling her stomach. She nodded to the lava optics overlooking her. “Thanks.”

Megatron huffed, and looked over her to watch the rain beyond their refuge.

Annabelle turned her head to see it herself, and then faced him again. “Hey, um…I’m sorry. You know…for, running off.”

Taking a hitched vent, he glanced at her a brief moment, before looking off again without a word.

She didn’t want to bring it up, and she didn’t think he would want to talk about it anymore. It was awkward enough already. What had happened was too awkward and maybe even embarrassing for them both, and it was something neither could deny. For the benefit of the doubt, they would put it aside.

The teen tightened the filthy cloth more around her, before eating more of the banana and tossing the peel to the ground below. She smirked as the two sparklings came over to sniff at it in curiosity. Noticing something missing, she looked to Megatron. “Hey, where’s that gremlin thing Igor?”

Megatron grumbled small. “He wandered off sometime last night. Probably going to get himself scrapped. Not like he was much assistance anyway.”

“You don’t even care if he comes back or not? What if they use him as…I dunno, experiments?”

Megatron growled lowly at the word. It reminded him all too well of his years trapped in a block of ice as some paralyzed prisoner to its elements and the vile fleshlings that tested him without fail. To this day he still despised those insects that did such things to his form; some systems didn’t function the same way since those experiments of theirs.

“It won’t matter.” The con groveled. “They wouldn’t get much out of him, since he’s nothing but scrap.”

Annabelle gave an annoyed look. “Yea, true, but even the smallest amount can give them enough to turn it against you and your kind. Is that what you want to happen, others of your kind being tested and tortured for the rest of their days?”

“That is impossible.”

“What, of course it is! Your kind can easily be captured somehow and-”

“WHAT KIND?” He snapped at her. “I have none of my kind left, girl! I am the last of the Decepticons, I still live! And for what? To be the last and to be alone! I have nothing to lose anymore!

“Except when YOU get caught!”

Megatron snarled sharply. “THAT would never happen! Because I’m too busy and occupied to make them bother with me!’

“Oh, with what, hiding around in a wasteland like a coward?”

“NO! Trying to keep your pathetic waste of flesh alive!” He quickly picked her up by the scruff of her vest and set her roughly down on the ground, and in frustration stood up and paced out into the rain, standing there vacantly.

Annabelle stared in confusion and surprise, never seeing him snap like that with something so personal. Perhaps she wasn’t the only one around here keeping stuff bottled up inside. Carefully, she got up and ignoring the rain walked slowly out to him. She blinked up at the massive mech, who didn’t move from his spot, gazing out in the distance with water dripping from his optics.

Gently, she swallowed small as she lightly put a hand on his giant pede, which was cleansed of grime from the dripping rain on his form. He rumbled lowly in his chest, making her move her hand away. He stopped, and glanced down at her briefly before looking off again. In response, the teen looked off as well.

Megatron huffed again, more of aggravation. “…You’re allowed.”

She gave him a look, blinking rain out of her eyes. “What?”

“What you were just doing, stupid girl.” He sneered in frustration, but cooled it for the moment.

With a pause, she thought about his remark, before putting a hand gently on his pede again. “You mean this?” The mech hummed once in reply. She nodded, and wiped off some watered-down grime from the area as the showers cleaned it for him. The girl paused, when she heard a small but barely noticeable purr somewhere within the Decepticon. “What the hell was that?”

Megatron tried pathetically to put it off. “Meh, nothing.” He grumbled. “My systems, they tend to malfunction occasionally.” Awkwardly and again frustrated with himself, he glared down at her before pushing her lightly but far away from him with just his foot. “Get back inside, will you?”

Annabelle cocked a brow at him. Now he was just being weird, but understood he’s struggling with things like her. “Alright then, if you insist.” She smirked with a shrug, and walked back inside. Sitting on the edge of the supply crate, she bit into the apple he had given her as she picked through the supplies. She ignored Megatron as he watched with little interest, and of embarrassment at his body’s reaction moments earlier.

She cocked a brow when she found a notebook and other writing supplies in the bottom of the crate, most likely for scheduling the delivery of the supplies that would never arrive. She flipped the pages as she took another bite of her apple, finding that it had never been written in yet, just yellowed from the lack of use. She looked back in the corner of the crate where she found it, and managed to find a pen that was also unused.

Megatron glanced over at her with a frown. “What have you discovered now?”

“Your sense of humor.” She mumbled with an eye roll. “I found just some pen and paper, probably for record of supplies that came into every station.”

“Then it appears they shall be short on sustenance.” He chuckled, shifting to a better sitting position and the sparklings snuggled against his pede.

Annabelle smirked. “Yea, that’s one thing, huh? But, this could keep me from being bored too.” Finishing her apple, she tossed the core out of the shelter, and sat back down on the ground to open one of the first pages. For a long moment, she sat there staring and fiddling the pen in her fingers against her temple. Did she feel like writing, drawing, or what? She glanced up at Megatron, who avoided her gaze now and wiping more grime off himself. His crimson optics seemed distant as he did so, as if he was not completely concentrated on his minute task. He leaned back with a sigh, staring outside again without words, that look still in his gaze.

Annabelle observed the rare sight, and smiles small at the corner of her lips.

Perching the pad against her tucked knees, she began her work.

 

-X-

 

            Annabelle worked tirelessly, her hand cramping up here and there to make her pause for one a few brief seconds, before resuming again. At times at the back of her mind she worried of running out of ink, but she was so determined to get it done she didn’t bother to check.

            Megatron watched her with confusion. She had been doing this task for almost a full earth hour without even pausing to stop. What was she doing so pointlessly? He sneered with a growl, not understanding what humans could possibly do for hours on end with such mediocre tools.

            “Girl, would you seize that action already? It’s growing tiresome and, er, pointlessly boring.” Megatron grumbled impatiently, even though he was curious as to what she was doing.

            “Hold on.” She murmured, still concentrated on her work. “I’m almost done, actually.”

            Megatron groaned loudly, frustrated with the sounds of the scribbling pen on paper and nothing else. He picked up his hood from the ground as the girl was not using it now, and wrinkled it up a moment, and then slipping it back over his sore helm.

            Annabelle smiled, smacking her capped pen down as she overlooked her work. “Done.”

            The tyrant rumbled. “About time, girl. That incessant scribbling was about to make me rip my own audios-”

            He stopped bluntly with a stare, as Annabelle showed him her finished project.

            The girl held up the magnificently detailed sketch of deep and light black ink, of him. She had taken in every little detail, every scar and bend in his features. The profile image on the paper shown the Decepticon leader gazing off the edge of the pad, the distant and wandering gaze easily depicted in the optics and expression. No color was needed; it was great just as it was.

            He was never one for the arts, never in his long cycle. But this…

            Megatron frowned small, still staring at the image. He had no response, for once in such a time. Instead, he looked away again.

            “It’s ok, if you’re not into this stuff. I just…thought you would like to see what I was doing.” The girl shrugged, and was about to toss it aside with near defeat. She stopped short when a giant claw clamped around her arm that held the art piece.

            Tense with surprise, Annabelle glanced up at him. The tyrant’s claw was piercing at her fragile skin, but was careful in the action.

            His voice was distant as his gaze in the picture. “No…keep it, someplace safe.”

            “What? But it’s-”

            “Please…”

            The teen fell quiet at the word, never imagining in her life that he would say anything but that word. She slowly looked back at her artwork, confused. Did he actually, like it? She didn’t notice the surge of warmth in her chest.

            Eventually, with a small nod, she tugged her arm out of the claws’ grasp. “Okay.”

            Megatron blinked, not sure why he acted like that, or why he even wanted to prevent her actions. Instead of saying anything else odd, he looked off again.

            Annabelle looked up at the mech for a long moment, as he fidgeted with his claws mutely. It wasn’t her best work, but was somewhat honored that he liked it. Being gently with the process, she carefully folded the picture into a small square and tucked it into the inside zipper pocket of her vest, to keep it safe as she promised. She smiled small as she sat there, looking back up at him.

            “I’m…glad you like it, anyway. Thank you.”

            Megatron’s spark was throbbing again, but not painfully. It was a gentle, soothing throb, like a human would have after a relaxing, stress-relieving massage. He felt it more at her words, and he shifted more as it became more obvious. Not that he didn’t like it, but he just didn’t want to show that he liked it.

            She frowned small, cocking a brow at him. “You, liked it, right? I mean, you made me keep it when I could just throw it away.” When he gave no reply, she looked away. “But…it’s ok either way. I’m always the worst critic when it comes to my artwork.”

            Megatron flinched, feeling the downgrade in his spark at her mood change. He shook his helm. “It’s wasn’t, entirely horrible. There are differences anyway, between Cybertronian and human art. But,” he shrugged small, “I wouldn’t really know. Since when do Kaon gladiators have time to admire the local artists?”

            Annabelle nodded. “Yea, you got a point there.” She looked back up at him. “But at least the miniature forms of art my kind does is some sort of amusement.”

            The mech cocked a brow down at her. “That is one I can appropriately agree on with you, girl. Such pitifully simple art is quite amusing.”

            “Yea, whatever. Be happy I made just one.”

            Megatron snarled short in a scoff. “One long hour of scribbling was enough, girl. I was about to stab the slagging writing device into your feeble skull.”        

            “Oh aren’t you sweet.” Annabelle smirked with a cocky face.

            “Oh I quite am, thank you, girl.”

            “Oh you’re so welcome.”

            With a sneering smirk, he dropped his claw down for her. As she took the invitation and climbed on, he set her on his shoulder. “It appears the two of us are reaching an accord with one another, wouldn’t you say?”

            “I suppose so.” The teen admitted with a small shrug.

            Megatron hummed short in reply, and turned his gaze forward again. As she perched against his helm with part of his hood draped around her, he murmured. “Girl, I ask of one favor.”

            “Hm?” she mumbled, leaning forward to see his face. “And what is that? To polish you again or clean out your joints? If it’s the polish I think you don’t need it with all this rain going on.”

            “No, girl, I didn’t finish.” He sneered sharply, but cooled quickly. He felt like a fool asking such a thing. “You…had mentioned quite a few days past that you had other talents you could provide me.”

            “Um, yea I did..?” Annabelle wasn’t sure where he was going with this, and tensed up.

            Megatron could feel her tension in his spark, and wanted to calm it now.

            With a click in his throat, he turned his helm to face her again. “Perhaps you could…sing for me.”

            Annabelle stared, dumbfounded. “Um…uh, what?”

            He shrugged, making her hold her position on his shoulder. “Why not?”

            “Well, um, I just would think you would want to. I suck, you know.”

            “Then I shall be the judge of that. Perhaps bad insect singing is satisfying to the Cybertronian audios.”

            “I highly doubt that.” Annabelle mumbled passingly.

            “Don’t be so quick to put yourself down, girl. That’s my job only.” He grinned his gruesome fangs, and then frowned. “Now, SING.”

            Annabelle stuttered at the demand, getting the nervous chills. She highly doubted that Megatron would approve of her voice, she didn’t approve of it herself. Yet she wasn’t in the mood for one of Megatron’s roaring and striking attitudes. There was nothing against trying, as long as you warn the listener ahead of time.

            She took a deep breath, and faced away from him as she sat in a more comfy position. “Well, um…okay then. I’ll try. But, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

            The mech grumbled out a huff, but nothing more as he watched the settling rain.

            Annabelle thought what exactly she should sing, not sure on what Megatron would stand for or bear going through with. Her voice wasn’t meant for some types, but she thought going simple wouldn’t hurt either. Taking another breath once she had the song in mind, she closed her eyes and began.

            _Lightning splits the sky_

_Shining blinding white_

_And here I lie almost asleep_

_Reckoning in a place of peace_

_And I feel_

_I’ve found my place_

_In time and space_

_In hope and faith_

_And love I give_

_My mind is clear_

_I have no fear_

_I shed no tears_

_For you my dear_

_This world is wonderful, so beautiful_

_If only you could open up your mind and see_

_Your world is everything you ever dreamed of_

_If only you could open up your mind and see_

_The beauty that is here_

            “…”

            There was the long pause, with only the sprinkling rain outside. Neither said a word once she was finished.

            Awkwardly, she looked back at him.

            He didn’t look back at her. It was as if he didn’t hear a word of it for how still and stoic he was.

            She nodded slow, looking down. “I know, it…” she sighed, feeling regretful making him hear all that. “It really does sound…”

            “…Good.”

            She widened her eyes back up at him. “…What?”

            He nodded small, still not looking at her. “The song, it was good. Impressive, for a human. I suppose it would be too embarrassing to say, that I would believe you sing it better than the original.”

            “But, you haven’t heard the-”

            “I have no need to, girl. I simply know.”

            Annabelle blinked, and awkwardly looked away with a blush. “Er, um.” She fiddled with her sleeves again. “…Thanks. I guess.”

            Megatron hummed small in regard, still not looking to her. It wasn’t until he tensed up that things began to get worse.

            She yelped as he quickly grabbed her and put her down, storming outside defensively with a harsh growl. She fumbled to her feet to follow him.

            “Stay inside!” He snarled back at her.

            “What is it? Tell me!”

            “I told you, get back inside!”

            “Just tell me what it is, then!” The teen watched as even the two sparklings began to scramble and cower at the edge of the camp.

            Megatron snarled, staring skyward. It can’t be, it truly can’t. His sensors must be fading now too with the rest of his body. He kept his gaze off in the cloudy sky ahead as he brought out his rifle like blaster, growling.

            Annabelle stood tense as well and squinted out to where he was scoping out. She couldn’t see anything but thick gray clouds rolling by. She heard something after a long pause, the sound of a low roar, but not of a beast. More of the roar of an engine, something powerfully made. One black shape appeared on the horizon from the dense clouds, a dot in the sky that grew as it came quickly closer.

            But it was not alone. Not too soon after did more shapes appear from the cover of the passing storm.

            Megatron snarled louder. “GET INSIDE, NOW.”

            Annabelle didn’t understand, until they came into sight.

            She fell to the ground on her back, shuffling back as the approaching dots became a flock of jets and military grade choppers. They circled the camp, the turbulence of their pattern making the wind knock her small form down.

            The army, the teams from the outpost, they found her.

            At least, that’s what she assumed.

            Megatron stood taller with a growl. “Reveal yourselves to me, and bow before your new master!”

            Annabelle blinked in confusion. What did he say to them, to the humans?

            The next moment became her answer.

            The dozen flight vehicles stopped their circling and hovered in their particular spots, with nine of them different models of fighter jets for either F-16 to F-22’s, and the other three attack helicopters. They stood in the air for a moment, before they began to twist and fold.

            Completing their transformations, the new arrivals landed on the ground in a large semicircle around the camp before the Decepticon leader. The massive trembles in the earth from said landings kept Annabelle where she was on her back as she yelped and stared with shock, but none paid any mind to her. Simultaneously, the new mechs took a knee and bow before Megatron, who rumbled with a small deviously pleased smirk.

            “We come in service to our great and powerful master and ruler.” The twelve new mechs equally recited. “All hail Lord Megatron.”

            It became all too clear now to the shaking teen

            The new age of Decepticons had arrived.

           


	13. Chapter 12

Annabelle couldn’t move from her spot, her stunned gaze locked on the sight of the new Decepticon soldiers. She could run back inside, or out of the camp for that matter, but knew it would be a pointless attempt against creatures that could catch her in one giant step.

            Megatron paid her no mind. He was too thrilled and prideful at the group of obedient and strong followers, and rumbled pleased again as they stood on his nod of approval.

            “Tell me,” the tyrant spoke. “How did you all come to be? No others had survived, not on the Allspark’s power.”

            One of the jet mechs stepped forward. He bore similar resemblance to Starscream, with the double jointed legs and narrowed features. Those of his alt mode of F-22 had the same features, and only differed in height, shade, and stature. He bowed his blue and silver helm.

“We have only developed out cognitive abilities just clicks ago, my Lord.” The jet replied, with a slight accent in his tone that would melt any heartthrob if he were human. “The insects of this planet brought us to existence through their experiments with Energon harvested on this planet. They took alt modes such as the ones we have now to test the theory of the transformation capabilities of Energon.” His mouthpiece curled at the corners in a smirk. “You could say, they were correct in their theory.”

“The moment we came to our physical senses,” A chopper mech piped in gruffly. “We felt your presence. None of us wasted any time of developing our new forms, and escaping their feeble facilities with nothing to remain.”

“How long ago was this?” Megatron asked with a narrowed gaze.

“Near a decacycle, master.” Another replied. “We left no survivors of the insect colonies there.”

“We came as soon as we had a lock on your signal, but it was longer due to the cloaking pattern you have in the area.” The lead jet nodded. “I must say, it was well done, my Lord.”

Megatron rumbled, and nodded once. This new generation of Decepticons had some manners yet.

Annabelle kept her mouth shut, and thought that moving slowly back for cover would not have the Decepticons notice her. Of course, when was she ever correct on her ideas now?

An F-16 mech was the first to catch notice of her. He snarled sharp with a shrieking voice. “INSECT! You think you could sneak in here?” The smaller jet began to storm toward her with a ready claw.

Megatron remembered the girl hiding behind him, and upon hearing her scream briefly he roared loudly and grabbed the mech’s arm, twisting it back until a moaning snap was heard in the armor.

The jet shrieked, dropping to a knee. “M-My lord! I…The insect, it-!”

“BELONGS to me.” Megatron sneered dangerously. “So if you would prefer to keep your precious limb intact,” He growled with a fiery glare at the others. “If ANY of you wish to keep your helms, limbs, and sparks intact, you are not to lay a single digit on the fleshy.” He snarled sharply. “DO you understand?”

The group all bowed their helms, murmuring their understandings and obedience again.

The first jet looked at the crippled younger. “Dirge, do yourself a favor and lay off the fleshy. Such a fine limb you have already. It would be a shame if it was wasted on such a pitiful task when it has such future potential.”

Dirge hissed, but stopped with a yelp when Megatron bent his arm back more. He threw a dark glare and hiss at Annabelle still behind his master.

His stubborn foolishness put aside for his better judgment, the smaller jet nodded once reluctantly. “My apologies, Lord Megatron. It will not happen again.” As Megatron growled Cybertronian warnings in his audio, he was roughly released. He hissed once more at Annabelle, spitting oil and fluids at her feet as he walked away, rubbing his bent elbow dejectedly.

Megatron briefly glanced down at the girl, but said nothing to her as he faced his new troops. “Unless we have any further objections, you will all provide your designations once you have recollected them. With such new arrivals of the Cybertronian variety it will take time for some of you to recall your new memories. You will all follow any command I assign to you with no rejection of command. In this new world there is still much I have yet to discover, and the humans here has more than I myself had bargained for. For the better of your heads and sparks you will take my warnings and orders greatly. Is that understood?”

The mechs nodded and repeated their promise.

“Others will be arriving soon, my Lord.” The first jet recognized.

“They are bared down with land vehicles and will take a longer time period to reach here.” Said another chopper mech.

Megatron sneered small. “Very well. Two of you are to escort them here. The rest of you shall set up a perimeter around the cloaked area. No insects are allowed in or out of the area without us knowing of it.” As they appropriately separated on their tasks, he looked down at Annabelle. “As I had said before, GET inside.”

Annabelle was breathing heavily, not sure if it was the shock of it all or the actions the tyrant. Yet she had to assume as much, being Megatron now had his own kind again. He would now reduce her from friend back to pet.

She stood with a small glare. “Don’t have to tell me twice.” She mumbled, and stormed back inside and sat roughly down in the back corner by the supply crate. It was more in the act of hiding now with a group of monstrous mech roaming about. She just sighed heavy and covered her head with her sleeves.

Megatron growled small at her reaction, and felt her stress and tingle of fear in his spark. Humans and their feeble emotions, one of the many others things he was disgusted by with the species. Regardless if she was his sparkmate or not, she would have to mature and deal with the changes.

With a huff, he turned away and paced off to the edge of the camp to observe the work of his new followers. They will get the taste of battle in time, but for now, he must assert his full dominance and reign over them. He could not afford to make the same mistakes again.

 

-X-

 

            The jet who spoke for the rest had rendered his designation soon after he finished providing a south perimeter: Air-Warrior. It didn’t feel like the best designation for his kind, but if it was his he will learn to live by it. He strode along to help his master in keeping watch over the others.

            Dirge hissed and mumbled to himself in disgruntle as he formed a northeast sector, throwing a look or two as Air-Warrior went by. His brown and grey form of F-16 was outdated as it was unsettling.

            Chopside, the gruff-speaking loading chopper, was built as he was both in size and attitude. He was the quieter of the bunch but was loyal to his superiors nonetheless. Megatron nor the lead jet had anything to worry about him.

            The twin black and white F-22’s, Slipstrike and Whiteout, were the ones who would look for trouble where none would exist. When they had all escaped from experimentation the two nearly got them all blow up in the process by hitting the propane and artillery stations just a click behind them. The burn marks on some of them had yet to disappear. The two tried to get the others to forget about it, but took it all as a big joke. The two proceeded to shove each other both on the air and ground as they set what they could concentrate on in the west sector.

The other six jets were the remaining F-16’s: Thrust, Downpour, Heatseeker, Ramjet, Divebomb, and Pulse. The first three were the youngest to come to creation, and where sharp as they were dangerous. The others were devious, skilled, and could be trusted once you learn to get on their good side. They were the main reason they left their feeble prison in shambles and flame.

Bombshell and Cypher, the two remaining artillery choppers, were like Chopside. They kept to themselves and were loyal to their dying spark. Cypher, the more nimble of the bulky mechs, had the steady hands for bombings and strategic attacks. It was a wonder that he didn’t have a jet mode instead of a clumsy, bold frame of a chopper. Bombshell was the klutz of the team, having the habit of having things quite literally blow up in his face. It was his said klutziness that contributed to most of the humans scattering for the hills.

Air-Warrior returned to the camp as Megatron sat under the shelter to watch in the shade. He blinked in concern for his master as he picked at his helm wound. “My Lord, if I may suggest.”

Megatron slowly glared at the silver-blue jet, who bowed in respects. “…Continue.”

“I noticed your injury, my Lord.” Air-Warrior explained. “And I would advise that we could have our medic to help with said injury before it can fester. That is, if you wish, my Lord.”

The Decepticon leader rumbled in thought. This new seeker would be fitting as his new second in command, as he was careful to avoid any growing of another Starscream coming along. Air-Warrior seemed promising, at a first glance.

The tyrant nodded. “Very well, if you deem it fit. Send the medic to me immediately.”

“He is on his way now, Lord Megatron.” Thrust called from above, circling the area as the lookout, like a red hawk high overhead. “Pulse is escorting them here now.”

Megatron stood as Pulse’s gold and grey jet mode appeared, and landed before his leader in mech form. Two armored military jeeps came up just behind, and rolled to a stop before taking shape.

“Allow us to introduce ourselves, Lord Megatron.” The slimmer jeep spoke, flicking off some grime from his tan armor. “I am the new Decepticon medic Kickstart. No pun intended.” He smirked, but none of the others seemed to catch on. He mumbled something but continued. “Er, and um, this would be Trample, your new scout. Er, don’t mind him too much, he’s doesn’t speak very often.”

Megatron rumbled as he observed the tan and black mechs. This team was nothing compared to his first army, but they shall do their purpose. He scratched at his helm wound.

Kickstart came forward. “If I may, my Lord?” Megatron glared at him, but dropped his claw to let the medic deal with it himself. The mech carefully peeled off the hood and drop it aside, studying the damage. “Meh, seems that the elements of the area have taken a toll on the basic circuitry. But with the tools I have at hand, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Being cautious, the medic had Megatron sit back down as he folded his hands up into the proper tools to begin the cleaning and welding. The leader growled and snarled once in a while, well better yet he made noise the entire procedure, but none of the others bothered to ask him to keep quiet.

Annabelle meanwhile remained in the shelter by the food, just keeping it to herself as she heard the many voices outside but didn’t bother to go out there. The two sparklings tried to usher her out so they could all meet the team, but she refused and they went out themselves. She knew Megatron was probably pleased to have his own kind again with him, but felt she was back with the short end of the stick like before. She would be put back to pet, cleaner, slave. What good was it to stay now?

She blinked as Trample came inside, peering down at her. Annabelle remained still as he loomed over her as he crouched, hoping he would leave her alone then.

He didn’t say a word, and just quietly observed her like she was some fascinating object under a microscope.

“Um…hey.” She muttered. He still doesn’t reply. “…I, don’t have anything.” She flinched as he tapped the crate beside her, instead of her head. “Um, well, that’s my stuff. You know, food, water, necessities. Things humans like me need?”

Trample blinked at the crate, and peered at the objects inside. He was curious as to why his master would collect such things for one little human. As he looked back at Annabelle, he cocked his round-ridged helm. There was something odd about this insect, though, and he wasn’t sure what.

“DID I SAY YOU COULD BE IN HERE?” Megatron snarled from behind him, making the smaller mech cower briefly. “GET OUT!”

The grounder gave Annabelle one last curious look, before quickly leaving.

Megatron scooped her up carefully, depositing her on his shoulder. “He did not attempt damage to you, did he? I may scrap him if need be.”

Annabelle shook her head. “No, he was fine, I guess he was just curious of me.”

“Curiosity can get the better of you, girl, of anyone. Had he been too curious he would have crushed your weak flesh form.” He grumbled small. “But no matter. This evening you will be better acquainted with them all.”

“What? What do you mean? I don’t want to-”

“On the first night a new army is formed, as it was on Cybertron, there is a sort of, how would you say, gathering. It gets all the troops associated with one another, and it will be a good time to set your record straight among them. If they try to pester or threaten you, I can assure you that their heads will be eliminated from their foolish forms.”

“Yea, sounds like a great plan.” Annabelle mumbled, not all too keen of the idea.

“Trust me, girl.” Megatron reassured as he walked outside, flicking an apple up into her lap. “You may grow to like it.”

 

-X-

 

            Sorval entered the office alongside Scott, Garret, and Carlsbad after returning with news.

            Garret stepped forward, smacking a file with various photos and eyewitness reports on the deck before Kandler. “You are one crazy son of a bitch, sir.” He muttered with ill amusement.

            “Oh, how so, by sending you out on routine scouting for the girl?”

            “No, by having those scouts cause THIS.” Scott flipped open the file and pointed at the contents. There were dozens or so photos of a burning and demolished outpost base, flames and blasted ruins are all that remain, along with the occasional charred body. Based on the pictures, nothing of the base remained.

            “Some of the survivor accounts say that Project Evo went haywire, and they left none of the members alive. Only the recruiters and privates made it out.”

            Kandler stood there without expression, hands folded neatly behind his back. Deep inside, he was fuming about the failure of the project. It had so much potential.

            “We thought this was organized by the terrorist acts in the neighboring areas,” Scott continued. “Until we got one guy to spill the beans. Good thing too, or else we never would have known.”

            Kandler clenched his fists behind his back.

            “YOU started the project.” Garret sneered. “It was YOUR project of making those experiments with unstable, raw Energon. Did you have ANY idea what that would do, what threat that caused? Well take a look, sir!” He jabbed a finger down at the photos. “All those men are DEAD because of you! How could you possibly think that you could-”

            “They knew the risks!” Kandler snapped, standing up straighter. “Those projects were our future against Megatron; the future safety of our men and women who serve now and of the generations to come here. It is both progress and sacrifice, is what they all did.” He turned and stared outside at the loading yard and dozens of troops going by on their duties. “When there were signs of the girl being alive, the progress had to be sped up. The results of the project were our best chance of retrieving her.”  

            “And HOW exactly did you plan to make it work?”

            ‘They were NOT made for developing intelligence, only to obey. But it seems I was wrong about that too. First I thought the girl was dead and now this.”

            “Then do everyone else a favor and stop this before it goes to collateral damage! What if they get out of the country, or the continent?” Scott objected. “The minute those new Decepticons get out of the country, you can kiss hundred and thousands of innocent people goodbye!”

            “And for the record,” Carlsbad glared. “You weren’t responsible for getting her back, nor were you there when I SAW her die. I don’t care what you say, sir. She’s dead.”

            “Please sir, we’re begging you now,” Scott urged. “Just stop and terminate the project. Those things are allied with Megatron now. You just turned everything from bad to HORRIBLY worse.”

            Kandler scoffed. “It will be dealt with, eventually.” Ignoring their glares and looks of disapproval, Garret on the urge of punching him in the nose, he faces them again. “You are excused.”

            Knowing they cannot argue further against a superior officer, they stormed out of the room. Sorval watched him without expression, before slipping out as well. He went his own separate way than the others, taking the hall to the small garage of jeeps. He observed one, before hopping inside.

 

-X-

 

            The Decepticons perched atop the rock shelter, crouched or stood by the center of the camp, chattering and warbling in fast mechanical speech. The jets began to intermingle with the choppers, and one could easily point out moments of shrieking laughter in their language. As the conversations went on, they soon all sat down as did the sun on the horizon. Pulse snapped his claws together over some dry grass, lighting a small fire just big enough for them to see one another without having to activate their night vision adapters to their optics, and to approve the primitive vision of the human child with them.

            Megatron sat under the entrance of the rock shelter, as if posing it as his throne of command, one that only he and Annabelle were allowed to enter. He observed with silent sneers as the greenhorn troops continued their chatter.

            Annabelle sat awkwardly beside the tyrant leader, not into the conversations and new faces being as she couldn’t understand anything in this language of theirs. How exactly was she to be used to these new arrivals if she couldn’t even speak to them?

            She flinched as Megatron cocked a brow at her frustrated expression, and snarled sharply for the other’s attention. “On behalf of my fleshy femme, I would issue that we proceed to have all exchanges in Earth English.”

            Dirge hissed at the demand. “Why should we, on just the behave of a single worthless-”

            “-The worthless insect that just so happened to save my hide on multiple occasions. And in doing so you are to treat this particular femme with the same high respects as you would your master.” Megatron growled darkly, scoping over them all. They grew silent as they glanced at each other, surprised of how such a weak flesh creature could possibly save the mighty Megatron; the species he hated so.  “Now, is this agreed? Or shall I repeat myself?”

            “No, master.” Chopside replied, dipping his helm along with the others, even the reluctant Dirge.

            “Sure thing! Now I’m curious even more about this insect.” The black twin Slipstrike sniped up from his perch on some remaining stacked crates.

            “Oh please, if you talked with her you’d scare her off with just your communications stench!” The pale twin Whiteout snickered beside him.

            “Hey, I’ve made sure to keep monitor over my orally conditions!”

            “Have not! I can smell it from here!”

            Annabelle smirked as the two continued to argue, slipping back into seeker tongue to settle their argument.

            “Ah, leave the girl be.” Ramjet mumbled, lying on his stomach, almost blending into the grass and dirt with the similar armor shade. “If she wanted to talk to you two she would have the bolts enough to ask herself.”

            “Or she’s just frightened stiff, like some saberlope in the high beams.” smirked Heatseeker.

            “You’re one to talk, Heat’.” Divebomb cocked a brow. “You seemed liked one to me when that human had its cute little blaster aimed at your interface panel.”

            The purple seeker shivered. “I thought we said we wouldn’t bring that up anymore!”

            “What, the look you had over a little human,” Cypher piped in, “or the fact you leaked your transmission fluid right after?”

            Heatseeker shrunk down slightly as the others laughed. “Ah, I wait for the orn one of YOU slaggers does it! I’ll be laughing the whole way through the battle!”

            Bombshell chuckled, his chopper blades fanning out on his back to relax them. He looked to the small girl beside his leader. “So tell us, girl.” He rumbled with his deep voice. “How exactly did you save our great master?”

            Annabelle swallowed, not wanting to seem even more primitive to the new team. She tensed up as they all stared at her. All she recalled was when they were attacked by Kandler and the others, and she had the barrel blasted to keep them away. How stupid would that sound to a group of highly-adept Cybertronians that could kill hundreds of her kind with a flick of a wrist?

            “Er…well.” She tried to begin.

            “AH! It finally speaks.” Downpour joked with snicker, flicking his striped grey wings.

            “Ignore him, girl.” Chopside assured, as he was the closest to her besides Megatron. He truly didn’t mind the insect as the others thought he wouldn’t. “You can continue WITHOUT interruption.”

            Annabelle smirked, flattered. “Well, I was going to say that I DID save him from an assault team out for his head.” She shrugged. “Because of me, anyway.”

            “Is that so?” Dirge hissed lowly. He flinched with a caution as Megatron growled dangerously at him to watch his tongue.

            The young human nodded. “Yes, actually. If I didn’t act as quick as I did, your leader would be dead as a doornail.”

            “Then for that, we thank you.” Air-Warrior calmly spoke, making Annabelle flinch with surprise, as he sat silently perched atop the rock shelter to the point she forgot he was there. “It’s a shame you were not a Decepticon.”

            “Or a blessing.” Dirge grumbled to himself.

            “You seem promising, girl.” Kickstart remarked, standing up and coming over to Megatron’s other side to examine how his helm is healing. “If our master approves of you for your services thus far, then we can serve you alongside just the same. Just, try not to get underfoot.”

            “Don’t worry,” she smirked. “I’ve had the practice already.”

            “Good, I wasn’t in the mood of thinking to clean the bottoms of my pedes eventually.” Pulse shifted onto his back carelessly. “You humans stain too easily.”

            Annabelle snickered. She was beginning to feel somewhat better around these new cons already. She cocked a brow as Megatron flinched at Kickstart welding more of his helm wound, and shifted her legs to avoid a small spurt of Energon from said welding.

            Dirge scowled. “Yet it is a shame, how such a feeble runt like you has endured for this long.” It took all the seeker had to not blast the girl to an organic pulp.

            “Well it’s not like I didn’t have any help.” Annabelle shrugged, glancing up at the medic-nursed tyrant. She scooted slightly as he frowned before scooping her up and onto his opposite shoulder.

Cypher cocked a brow as he was still among the few who were perplexed by their master’s human pet. “Odd. It seems as if the insect is well accustomed to being handled.” The chopper rolled his broad, moaning shoulders “The one and only time I do that and the human throws one of those irritating grenades in my face. Not like it could do any real damage, anyway.”

“You do know the girl can understand you, right?” Divebomb mumbled unamused, flicking his itching wings.

“Oh I am fully aware,” he replied, “and I think the girl is capable enough to hear my opinion of her kind.”

“So I can refrain from talking rudely of yours?” the teen smirked from her seat with Megatron.

Whiteout snickered. “Nice, Cy’, being told by a lower lifeform.”

“I hope you say that meaning my size.” She chuckled as the white seeker and his twins hared a side glance. With a stretch and yawn afterward, Annabelle faced the side of Megatron’s helm. “Well I’m exhausted, so I’m gonna hit the sack.”

“What sack?” The other mechs blinked in confusion.

“One of many human expressions.” Megatron rumbled, looking to the girl again. “Very well, girl. Now go before I banish you myself.” He gave a slight glare just being his usual self.

As the others watched, the girl climbed down the tyrant’s arm and with a last look to them all she tiredly went to the back of the shelter of dirt and rock. Kicking some loose soil and pebble aside, Annabelle curled up on her side with her back to the entrance. She tucked her hands into her sleeves and hid her arms partially in her armor vest. The teen was not keen on catching ill while out in a barren wasteland and now more possibly threatening Decepticons with all the right to squish her in her sleep. True she had the mighty Megatron to assure safety, but he could not be there every second to keep his new troops in line to spare them holding back instinct. The thought continued to be unsettling.

Megatron sensed the sting of unease of the girl by the pang in their bond, flicking his crimson gaze behind him subtly. The mech assumed as much from his human youngling with these strange new additions of Cybertronian sentients, but he did not think she would be so stressed about the fact. The girl survived this long with him after all.

Air Warrior, still perched eagle-like atop the stone structure behind his master, sensed the troubled signature from the battered mech. He frowned with concern, cocking his helm. “Everything well, my lord?”

Megatron whipped his helm at him almost dizzily, and sneered as the others grew quiet and stared to their leader at the seeker’s question. The mech growled at the attention as he had other issues on his mind. He quickly stood and allowed the followers to do the same at attention before their master. “Never better. The repair given to my form has been well competent.” Kickstart bowed his helm in regard and thanks. “However my form has been disruptive and erratic on limited rest. In that I will retire for some rest. But know this,” he sneered dangerously, “If ANY of you come near, touch, or even utter a word to the insect, will lose more than their voice box, and not even the scavengers of this planet will find you. Understood?”

They nodded, some with aggravation.

“Very good. The seekers will stay on scout for the remainder of the night, and the others mark the perimeters. You will report in the morning.” With affirmation, Megatron retired to his shelter. Some of the troops stared as he did not respond in a tired manner. A sharp growl over his shoulder made them scatter quickly to their assignments.

“Megatron?”

The mech clicked small in the voice’s direction, a level quester in his usual growling tone. “Weren’t you in recharge?”

She shook her head, still on her side in sleeping position. “Not the type of camping out I’m used to.”

“And it bothers you now?” He sneered when there was no response. “What is troubling you so much, anyhow?”

Annabelle blinked as she glanced off.

“…The others, it would be my assumption.” Her non-response was enough of an answer. The mech turned his gaze to the wall a moment in consideration. “You have nothing to worry. They have no excuse to usurp my command, nor tempt my wrath with your security among us.”

“But you can’t be sure, can you?”

There was hesitation in the air again, before Megatron nodded instead. “Of course I can. Whatever I say is justly so. There is no room for doubt.” When she didn’t answer, the giant mech came toward her spot and crouched. He gave a light brush of a claw to her back. “There will be neither fear nor doubt while I still function.” Megatron rumbled. “Nor with you, girl.”

Annabelle winced at the touch at first, but she did feel soothed by the action. Amongst the comfort, however, she swallowed in the uneasy confusion. The usual spike of cold from a familiar cold creature was now a sort of enveloping aurora in her chest. Knowing who gave her this sensation instead made her relaxation become sickening.

“Could you just, leave me alone?” Annabelle choked quietly, turning further away.

Megatron cocked a bright optic, their fiery glow now fading to a dull blood shade at her request. Any other time the black-sparked mech would have gladly obliged. This was like no other moment, but with the continuous pass of time after their bond, it began to impact his reaction to her emotion.

With a creak of aged armor, he only tucked the one claw back. “Are you, certain?”

If he were human, Megatron would have cracked his voice in mid pause.

The teen gave a nod, and she smothered her face in her elbow to end the awkward exchange at that. She needed her sleep.

Megatron stared with optic rims turning steady as a clock’s second hard, watching the human’s breathing slow down in her drift to sleep. He would have left as soon as she nodded when he would have cared just a fraction less for her.

            Now…now it was different. Again.

            With a quiet, growling huff, Megatron glanced outside to make sure none were around to see. He wouldn’t usually do this, being how much he hated the ability and the technique of using it. Except, now just seemed like a good time to do it. Of course he wasn’t about to show the girl if she was awake, but he felt the need to try it now.

            Keeping his gaze on her for a while, a few gears clicked and circuitry sounded. Sooner after, Megatron’s optics went dim; head slumped forward but body frozen in a crouched pose.

            There was a short silence, before a small blue projection appeared out from the darkened optic sockets in small beams of light. Once the projection came into form, they vanished back into the metal skull.

            As Annabelle slept soundly, a careful hand rested on her shoulder, scarred and battered, but nonetheless gentle. A man in a tattered black suit with red undershirt, and face bearing the occasional few scars around rusty red eyes, brought his head toward hers even when she faced away. He brushed her hair back over her shoulder with careful fingers, never looking away. With a small huff of a sigh, he put his forehead against the side of hers, careful not to wake her.

            He took in the dirty but naturally sweet smell of her hair, enticed by the senses of this body. But he kept his eyes shut awhile to take it all in, before opening them again. Other times he would have been disgusted, but now…he felt serenity by it all. Her voice, her smell, her personality…her smile. Everything, he found he admired.

            He hummed quiet and brief again, leaning back again to brush more hair back.

            “Rest well, girl…” Megatron murmured gruffly but warm. “Rest well…”

            With that, he moved away, and back into the solitary, rusted metal body he called his own.

           


	14. Chapter 13

“My lord?”

            Megatron huffed sharply awake sitting up from his slouched position against the shelter wall. He growled at the sight of one of the smaller jets, Thrust. “What is so important that you rouse me from recha-”

            “Air Warrior and the twins caught wind of a human vehicle a few nanomiles from here from the south past the mountains. They have gone in scout of it and to eliminate any possible threat. He wished me to inform you.”

            “That is no reason to awake my recharge.” Megatron growled in frustration, rather wanting to return to sleep.

            “There is more, my lord.” The jet continued. “The grounders have only limited resources to sustain who is left in this camp, and are hoping to ask you for a scout to the nearest outpost for replenishment.”

            Megatron sneered. Surely he thought these troops were well equipped to manage themselves on a scout, or perish on a confrontation with the wrong group of humans. He glanced down at his side only briefly, seeing the small form of Annabelle still in deep sleep. He frowned however when he noticed her making a few suppressed coughs, curling more on herself to avoid waking.

            Thrust tilted his helm as Megatron crouched on a knee and nudged at the girl as if inspecting something dead. “Is there, something wrong, my lord?”

            The tyrant frowned deeper with a rumble as the girl coughed small again, noticing a pasty tone to her skin as he tilted her body to face him. Her core body temperature was also rising, seeing beads of salty sweat on her forehead as she moaned in agitation and ache.

            “My lord? Is there some-”

            “The girl is unwell.” Megatron rumbled, his voice only slightly hinting worry. “She will need proper supplies.”

            Thrust did obviously not understand, blinking at the sick human before back to his leader. “But uh, the scout, sir. We certainly can’t stay here long without-”

            Megatron growled sharply and came swiftly into the seeker’s face, who yelped and dropped onto his hands and knees obediently and fearfully. “The GIRL’S supplies come first! Surely none of you would care to suffer with the stench of dead human around here, would you?”

            Thrust shook his helm furiously, keeping his helm down. “No no, of course not, my lord. We can retrieve whatever supplies are needed for the girl’s condition.”

            “Very good.” Megatron rumbled, standing up straighter, allowing Thrust to timidly stand as well. Yet before he spoke, he realized that perhaps none of these new troops knew what necessities human needed, and even he only knew little of what they would need when sick. He frowned with a growl as he thought briefly. He could not leave the girl alone, and only he would know what to retrieve, but was unsure of who to leave with his human. He was stuck in consideration, but tried to make a decision quick upon hearing another small sickly groan from Annabelle.

            “…Who can be most trusted, among you troops?”

            Thrust blinked, confused by the question. “I…well, I’m sure all of us can be willing enough to trust your word and order.”

            “Yet one of such that I can trust with…” He paused unintentionally, but growled again to straighten himself out. “To trust with guarding the girl.”

            The seeker held his tongue, thinking about what to reply. “I…I would assume any of us, could bear with watching over the flesh—well, girl, my lord.”

            Megatron leaned in dangerously. “And if you could pick _one_?”

            There was another long pause of consideration. “Er…personally, I think any of the chopper soldiers are well equipped, or the grounder Trample. Or, perhaps even our second in command, Air-Warrior.”

            Megatron took in the words, but had already made up his mind before the seeker even spoke. “Very well.” He glanced down at the girl as he spoke again. “…Send in Air-Warrior, Cypher, and Trample. One of each troop will be enough protection.”

            “For one human, sir? Isn’t it a bit much for just a little-”

            Megatron grabbed Thrust by the side of the neck, lifting him up just enough so the tips of the seeker’s pedes barely grazed the ground. The latter shrieked briefly and locked up in panic. “BRING THEM.”

            “Yes YES sir! Yes I will at once, my lord, yes!” Thrust yelped again, and like a whipped hound shuffled on all fours as he quickly left to bring the three demanded soldiers.

            Megatron growled darkly, agitated by all that had happened. He would have to make the trip quick, as he would not risk keeping the weakened Annabelle alone with new troops he had yet to be accustomed and trusted with. He would keep his line of order over them all, but he also had to protect his spark’s other half. Hissing, he crouched down beside the tiny form of the girl, tucked in a fetal position in aching sickness. With a careful claw he nudged at her back, which made her groan in response. He could feel her agitation and ache by a pang in his spark. The longer this took, the weaker she would get. She needed proper medical attention, and first he must find what such conditions require for recovery. He had another option to help her, but it was one that he did not want the others to witness or hear of. It was best to keep it simple.

            He was so distracted with staring over her that he didn’t notice the mechs arrive.

            “I have brought them for you, my lord.” Thrust replied, keeping his helm tilted down respectfully, as did the other three beside him.

            Megatron whipped his helm sharply to face them, standing at once to keep some sort of authority. “Very good. I am suspecting Thrust has briefed you about what I demand?”

            “Yes, my lord.” Air-Warrior stood from his bow to face his leader. “We will take good watch over the girl in your absence. It will be in good—um, pardon, _she_ shall be in good hands.”

            Megatron growled again, gritting fangs. He didn’t truly trust them around his human, but he supposed he would not be gone long. If something were to happen he would be sure to rid the heads of each of them.

            “I will not be long. I won’t hesitate to take all your heads if I come and find something of her amiss. Understood?” He rumbled again as they nodded, and giving one more glance down to the girl, he pushed them aside to go past, taking on his rickety vehicle mode and driving onward. He powered on slower than usual, out of doubt and uncertainty of leaving the girl alone. Yet, he realized he would have to give the girl space as well. He wasn’t sure why he had to, but in the half of his shared spark it seemed right.

            Cypher fanned the blades on his back instinctively, looking to the blue and grey second in command once Megatron was out of sights. “I’m never one for pets. Why pick us three just to watch one little insect?”

“He has his reasons.” Air-Warrior replied, turning partially to go inside. “Even though we have been with our master only briefly, I can already sense his…protection, for this fleshling. And if he deems it fit then we shall follow it.” He and the chopper blink however, already finding Trample seated next to the sleeping Annabelle, cocking his helm curiously at her. “Yet I see one so eager of the task already.”

The two came over as well, couching down to a knee so the three circled her. She remained in sleep, curled up more as sweat stuck to her heated, sweating skin.

“Rather disgusting, their method of perspiration.” Cypher grumbled with a slight sneer. “Especially with that sharp sodium discharge scent to it.”

“I suppose we will only learn to get used to it.” The seeker suggested with a shrug of wings. He frowned his mouthpiece when the girl turned over on her back suddenly, moaning in an ache. “I’m no medic on these creatures, but she appears to be getting worse.”

“Oh you think so?” Cypher scoffed with distasteful sarcasm.

            Trample blinked at the moaning Annabelle, who was sweating more from her pale brow. The grounder tilted his helm with a click of fangs, as he couldn’t help but be concerned, even for a Decepticon. Even though he met her briefly before he found she wasn’t all too bad to him. Clicking again he poked a claw at her, which she moaned sharp at since it was a rather rough one. The mech pulled quickly back, not meaning for it to be that hard of a nudge. When he tried for another gentler one, the seeker grabbed his wrist.

            “Just leave it be, you’ll only make it worse.” Air-Warrior pushed the mech’s hand away, looking back to the girl. “Quite peculiar though, for an insect.”

            “What is possibly peculiar or intriguing about this creature?” Cypher frowned, rather annoyed of being put on this assignment. “They can’t do much on interest besides do something stupid or idiotic. And from the ones we have witnessed it isn’t that hard for them.”

            The seeker glanced to the chopper. “That may be true, but I have the sense that this insect is more important to our master than we come to realize. She should still be deemed with no less respect if he thinks that much of her.”

            “That is your opinion, not mine. It is just going to be a hassle to watch our step with one of these around.”

            “Oh just embrace it, won’t you, Cypher? Besides, with the insect in this position it will-”

            He was cut off when Annabelle blinked awake, groaning again.

            Having not registered that she was surrounded by the three mechs, Annabelle rolled herself up to lean her back up against the wall. She felt like her insides were burning, her throat feeling parched, and about ready to vomit her guts out. She coughed again into her sleeve, rubbing her face tiredly, realizing her attempt to avoid getting sick the night before was a failure. Well, she thought, she could just ask Megatron to…

            It was then she glanced up to see the three pairs of optics staring down at her.

            Annabelle shrieked and braced farther back against the stone wall as if to get away, but with the three surrounding her from the remaining three sides she felt trapped. She was beginning to panic and coughed again. Where the hell was Megatron when she _actually_ needed him?

            Air-Warrior tried to calm the situation, as her distress would cost the three’s heads once Megatron returned. “Calm down, girl, we are only here to keep watch over you. There’s no need to shriek out like that.”

            “Yea I bet you won’t want me to scream so Megatron won’t know what you’re doing! Where is he? Megatron!” She cried out past them in hopes he was just outside and unaware of her situation. When she cried out again, the three troops unsure how to make her calm down without being physical, she coughed harder again to the point where she was getting out of breath.

            Trample stared, clicking worriedly as she was only becoming worse, and with the other two bickering on what to do or why they were even here, the quiet grounder decided to take action. He looked over to one of the crates that he saw the girl use to get supplies or means of nourishment, and carefully poked around inside the one closest.

            Annabelle scooted back more, still calling for Megatron in her distress. She didn’t trust being alone with these new troops, and surely didn’t like it when she was not being guarded by the tyrant, as strange as it sounded to her. She yelped again and slid back more when Trample snarled sharply at the other two arguing, silencing them with their surprise. The teen remained still, staring wide-eyed and shaking, hoping if she stayed still they might leave her be. To be honest she was rather surprised herself to see the quiet mech make the seeker and chopper shut up.

            Trample then slowly looked back at her, sliding down to both knees before her. Cautiously he lowered a claw toward her, but paused seeing her flinch and moan small in uncertainty. He shook his helm with a few soft clicks, reassuring her that he meant no harm, and started to lower his claw again. In Trample’s palm sat a tiny orange, one of the few pieces of perishable food that was still good for eating left in the crate.

            Annabelle stared, but found her breathing settle down at the kind action. She blinked as he moved his claw a little closer to her, insisting she take it. Watching him cautiously, but needing to eat something she scooted forward just enough to reach at the fruit. She quickly grabbed it and sat back, never breaking Trample’s stare. Then again she _was_ grateful for the mech’s gesture. She looked down at the orange in her hands, and then gave the grounder a small smile. “Um…thank you.”

            Trample nodded once, glad he was able to settle the girl down. He looked back to Air-Warrior and Cypher with a smug look in his optics, arms crossed as if to say ‘so there.’

            Air-Warrior and the bulky other shared side glances, rather taken aback by how easily he dealt with Annabelle accordingly. For the sake of his dignity he straightened himself a little, flicking his wings. “Er, um, well then,” he mumbled, and looked to the girl. “Lord Megatron has assigned us to keep watch and tend to you whatever you wish, until he returns with your supplies.”

            She stared in confusion. He actually left? He left her here with these strange new mechs who could easily kill her without a second thought in absence of his protection. She swallowed her dry throat. “He actually left?” The mechs stared in return. “Er, no offense but it’s just weird to me how he would just leave me with new guys like you. What’s to stop you from killing me?”

            “I already asked myself that.” Cypher grumbled, looking away.

            Air-Warrior threw him a warning side glance. “Lord Megatron, though I do admit, was particularly hesitant to leave you behind. Yet he is the one who is most knowledgeable of human resources, and better suited to find your necessities. He appears to trust us the best in your company.” He shrugged. “That, and he knows we would not risk laying a claw on you without losing our heads in return.”

            Annabelle gave an admitting nod and sideways shrug. He did have a point. She knew Megatron enough that he wouldn’t hesitate in destroying each mech in the place if they tried to harm her. But out of them all, she was most weary of Dirge. His first impression did not help her settle with much of the new-army-of-Decepticons idea. Despite them seeming okay with her now she still was uneasy with these mechs. Regardless of her worry she had to wait for Megatron’s return…but, she didn’t think there would be much hurt in talking with new “people”.

            “Well, um,” Annabelle started, holding back another cough, “I’m sorry, for well, how I acted. You know, freaking out.”

            “Understandable.” The seeker assured. “We may have been newly revived into being, but we already figured your kind does not take kindly to ours.”

            The teen shifted how she was sitting, leaning back on the wall as her body was still too tired and progressively ill to stand. “Yea I don’t blame you there. But, don’t you guys know anything about, well…human functions?”

            Air-Warrior blinked, curious and confused. “I’m, afraid I don’t understand your meaning, girl.”

            “I mean,” she paused to cough again, gagging to clear her dry throat.

            “Are you certain you don’t require anything first?” The seeker asked thoughtfully.

            “Gah, the insect is fine.” Cypher interrupted with a sneer back to them. “Really the insect is best just getting its recharge and being quiet. Then we can get back to our own accords while it’s down and not causing more problems.”

            Annabelle glared partially at him. “Hey what the hell did I ever do to you, man?” she sniped at the chopper. “I didn’t do anything to you and you simply just don’t like me, is that it?”

            The mech leaned in close to her with a warning sneer. “I may have promised my master not to harm you, but do not assume that just because I do not make threat to your life that I may promise to watch my step every nanoclick.” He poked a claw at her chest, making her cough a bit. “Set that straight in your feeble organic envelope of a brain, hm?”

            “That was still supposed to scare me?” Annabelle frowned at him, an unimpressed look on her face. She didn’t break the look as the chopper leaned in closer with a sharper growl, smelling drunken Energon from his maw.

“That is enough, Cypher.” Air-Warrior grabbed the mech’s shoulder and pulled him back. He blinked when Annabelle began coughing again, heavier this time. “Do you require anything for your condition, girl?”

The teen suppressed another round of coughs. “Mm..if there’s any water, could I maybe have that?”  
            “Sure thing.” The seeker looked to the chopper, but the bulkier mech turned his helm away to avoid his gaze in stubborn refusal. “Very well…Trample, could you?” The smaller mech nodded and went outside to go look for a way to retrieve some fresh water from the nearby stream.

            Annabelle stared at her clothes and vest, sticky with sweat and still rather filthy. It was an understatement to her to just say she felt gross without bathing or cleaning in a couple of days. No, she felt absolutely _disgusting._ She would go to get a bath, but what point would it be without at least some soap or shampoo? Even if she had the right supplies, bathing in the mud-caked river wouldn’t help her problem anymore than it already was. Though, maybe it couldn’t hurt again to ask for some help.

            “Er, Air-Warrior, right?”

            The seeker tilted his helm in regard. “Yes. Do you require something else?”

            “Well, sorta…I’m just not sure if any of you will understand, though.”

            “Spit it out then so we don’t have to suffer any longer.” Cypher grumbled in distaste.

            Annabelle threw him a look, but ignored him for now. “Are, you guys aware of many human methods…er, customs if anything?”

            Air-Warrior shook his helm. “Not many to my knowledge. Only that you are mammalian, sociable, and not a very welcoming species when it comes to being acquainted with other species, such as our own.”

            “You don’t need to tell me twice about that.” She smirked somewhat humorously, but was not surprised by his assumption. “But when I say customs I mean like, daily ritual. Do you know any of that?”

            The mechs shared glances, coercing in their shrill, robotic language for a few moments to try and see if they could decipher her meaning. The blue seeker addressed her again in   
English. “I..we are not too familiar with common daily rituals among humans, no. Besides the fact that most had to recharge during evening hours, there isn’t much we know of.”

            The girl sighed to herself, knowing she would have to now explain what she could of her kind. If Megatron wanted them to get along she would have to help them understand her kind on other terms.

            “Well first off,” she began awkwardly, “Megatron is already aware that humans need good about of rest, well recharge. And, also we tend to try and bathe regularly if possible. You know, wash ourselves? To stay clean and healthy?”

            “’Bathe’…” Cypher murmured distantly in thought, now not being able to help but be curious. “You mean, like an annual armor cleanse after our systems do a stressful upgrade due to heavy system damage?”

            Annabelle gave him a vacant stare which quickly twisted into confusion. “Um…sort of.” Finding her feet despite her growing illness, she stood up while shrugging in contemplation on how to explain. “Well, you know how we mammals, and humans, we like to stay relatively clean.” The bots blinked, but seemed to be following. “I and other humans tend to bathe regularly, to keep ourselves clean and prevent ourselves from getting sick. And I haven’t had a bath in quite awhile, not since before I joined with Megatron.”

            “Could this lack of regular bathing be reason why you are becoming ill now?” Air-Warrior inquired both curiously and concerning.

            The girl shrugged, swallowing her dry throat again to somehow soothe it. “It could be. That and a mix of being around different germs in a new area. If a human goes from one country to another they aren’t always immune to all..er, substances there.”

            “Bah,” the chopper growled out, “you insects are far too feeble for my liking. Yet it is quite unusual, to still adapt and survive despite such weaker systems.”

            “Call it many years of survival of the fittest.” Annabelle shrugged. She paused from continuing when an eager Trample returned, holding out a water-filled bucket between two careful claws. “Oh, thanks.” Her throat completely parched and the thought of knowing she needed to stay hydrated, she quickly knocked back the bucket to drink as much as she could. The teen ended up spilling a good bunch of the water on herself and down the front of her shirt. Trample cocked his helm at the action, flicking his small audio plates in amusement. She smirked, embarrassed at herself. “Have to admit, the water does feel good.”

            “What exactly were you leading up to explaining to us about this ‘bathing’ ritual?” The seeker pressed appropriately.

            “Oh right, sorry.” She put the bucket down and smacked her hands together to rub. “I’ll just cut to the chase, and ask if you guys can help me find or maybe help me make a shower.”

            “’Shower’?” Cypher blinked, then sneered in confusion. “I thought we were talking about baths?”

            “I am, I am. It’s just that one of the ways we bathe is by using a shower. You know, like being in heavy rain that just drenches you in water and rinses you off of dirt and other stuff.” The mechs stared in curiosity again, but still drawing a blank on her meaning. She sighed. “Hey, maybe you could look it up. Can’t you guys connect to the internet?”

            Air-Warrior tilted his helm. “Perhaps, if it helps our understanding.” The seeker’s red optics seemed to become blurred as white images and Cybertronian texts flickered and flashed before his optics, deep in a sort of trance whilst searching swiftly through thousands of human websites and images. He came out of the trance just as quickly and focused on her again. “I see your point now, girl. Perhaps we can help this matter, then.”

            “Uh, really?” Annabelle couldn’t help but be surprised. “How are we gonna do that? I doubt Megs will let me leave, and I have no idea if we have anything here to make a pump or stall, let alone have any soap.”

            “Just leave that to us.” Air-Warrior reassured, turning his gaze to Cypher, a small smirk at the corner of his lips.

            Cypher slowly faced him in return with an unamused glare. “…Why did I have a feeling you would come to me for aid?” he grumbled in agitation.

            “You didn’t think we would just be sitting here in boredom all orn, did you?” Air-Warrior chuckled. “The girl requires a large supply of water to fuel this ‘shower’ she needs.  You are the one who can collect such amounts easily in your alt mode. Find a still moving, fresh water lake. The cleaner and clearer, the better.”

            “And what do I get out of it?”

            “I’ll tell Megatron that such a deed may help improve my health greatly.” Annabelle decided to speak their language, as the chopper seemed to be keen on having any excuse to leave. So why not have him leave with a bit of praise on his back?

            Cypher gave her a disbelieving look, before the idea seemed to click in. “Ahh…Quite an offer, insect. I might just hop onto that idea, IF you keep your word that is.” He warned with a darkened glare.

            “I can’t take all the praise from the big guy, can I? Can’t be greedy with more egos to boost around here.” The teen charmed.

            The mech stared her down, before nodding. “Very well, girl. However much you need I shall retrieve, as long as you keep your end of the deal.” The teen nodded and made a promising gesture of crossing a finger over her heart. Cypher stood with that and left to go find the nearest freshwater lake, taking on his heavy duty chopper mode.

            “Trample,” Air-Warrior continued, “There are some supplies at a nearby human outpost that she will also need. I will send you the checklist now.” The two mech paused, collect the data internally. The smaller mech then nodded eagerly. “Make sure you are not seen when you collect them. I’d rather not have you deal with more panicking insects.” The younger jeep nodded again, and left just as eagerly as before.

            Annabelle watched them all go, keeping her cough in her sleeve. “You don’t have to go through all the trouble, I just thought…”

            “Lord Megatron has put us in your care,” Air-Warrior stated, “and it is our duty in the meantime to bring you or assemble anything you need or desire. Judging by the smell and look about you, I should have assumed you would require some sort of cleaning necessity. It is truly no trouble at all.”

            “Well…thank you.” She smiled back in thanks, before coughing again and drinking more water from the bucket.

            “You should rest in the meantime.” The seeker remarked in offering. He peered inside the crates near her, picking through it before finding part of the cloth tarp to hand her. “Perhaps this will be better suited to rest on.”

            Annabelle blinked at the wad of cloth, rather glad he found it for her. She was getting sick of laying on hard ground with no blanket or anything, especially on the cold nights. She folded out the large cloth and again over itself so it was thicker like a mattress. Putting the water beside her she flipped up one layer of it to act as a blanket and tucked herself inside. “Mm…Thank you, again.” Air-Warrior nodded, and stood to leave. “Wait..!” She swallowed a bit as the mech paused to look back to her. “If Megatron comes back, wake me up please.”

            “Is there reason?”

            “Not really I…I guess it’s just weird not having him around. Kinda got used to the big guy, you know? That, and I wanted to talk to him too.” Annabelle spoke meekly. As she said this she did admit that she got used to Megatron’s company, more than she let on. She also couldn’t help but feel stranger when he wasn’t around, and much better when he was closer. What the hell was going on with her lately?

            Air-Warrior stared to her awhile, curious of her answer. He nodded anyway. “Very well. I will. Now get your rest, girl, help yourself recover more quickly for our master.” With that he walked outside again.

            Annabelle frowned to herself, still taken aback by her answer. She should be grateful to not have Megatron around, and have some time to herself. But she couldn’t help but miss his company, his awkward form of reassurance that she was safe with him around. Megatron was not a great mech, yes, but he still protected and tended to her with as much patience he would allow himself. Hopefully he would return before some of his new recruits through about using her target practice.

            Tucking the ‘blanket’ over her more, Annabelle ignored the outside heat and tried to stay bundled up to fight out her growing sickness. She coughed a few times and settled it with a few handfuls of water beside her. She had to sleep, that was the best she could do right now. Megatron would be back soon…she could only hope.

 

-X-

 

            It was as if white sheets were floating close around her, light shining somewhere past. They wrapped around her in warmth and comfort. It wasn’t until she noticed the firmness beneath her that she was indeed on a bed. She almost forgot that feeling that a good mattress gave her aching form.

            She felt a gentle touch at her hip and then run slow along her side, making her shiver lightly. There was also a similar touch at her neck, stroking up to her jaw and rubbing at some of her hair behind her ear. There came the sound of a voice vibrating against her body, but couldn’t make out words. She put up her hands to try and move away, as it was now only beginning to freak her out. Her hands met a form, and felt the movement of breath, and the strong build of muscle. There was no tenseness or hesitation, but it was relaxed and warm to her touch.

            “…Annabelle.”

            That voice, she knew that voice. Who the hell was this with her? It couldn’t be…

            “Relax, Annabelle…it’s only me…”

            It couldn’t be him, no. What the hell was going on? Why couldn’t she just get away? Wake up, she urged, wake up!

            There was the feeling of soft, gentle lips against the other side of her neck. Warm breath so close to her skin made her shiver again, and another movement of a hand at her side made her moan small. She compulsively half-closed her eyes as the lips then gently kissed at her neck, then again as it moved further up to her jaw.

            “It’s alright, Annabelle…please…relax.”

            N..No, no! I gotta get away, no! Please I don’t want to!

            “I won’t hurt you, Annabelle I promise…it’s okay.”

            Please I wanna go home..! I wanna go home now, I can’t stay here!

            “I need you…I would never hurt you. You’re safe here…”

            …

            “I’m here…I’m here…”

            Her hand came up to feel short, rattled hair, running her fingers through it. The kiss came again, and she moaned quietly again as she picked up a knee, feeling it brush against the other form over her. Every movement began to feel right; feeling more and more comforted and safe as she did so. She felt someone’s forehead against her own, and she opened her eyes fully to see the face of this familiar figure.

            His rusty red and brown eyes were filled with reassurance, gentleness, and comfort. He smiled softly down at her, his one hand moving from her hair to caress her cheek. He stared at her quiet for some time, as if he was drinking her all in and enjoying every last detail of her.

            “I would never hurt you…I love you.”

            She shut her eyes as he met their lips, shifting himself better over her as the white sheets wrapped around them more. She heard herself gasping and moaning quiet and relaxed, and his gentle urges and actions towards her. The brushing of their legs…the holding of their hands…the lips to her jaw…her arms around his neck.

            “Annabelle…”

            They clung onto each other tighter.

            “Annabelle..!”

            Both of their heads rolled back, sighing or gasping. The room was getting blurry now.

            She felt the sting of cuts. He began to growl sharply. There was red smeared on them both.

            She heard her screaming somewhere.

            “ANNABELLE!”

 

-X-

 

 

            The sweating teen bolted upright with a cry, gasping and coughing as she woke from her deep dream.

            “Girl??” Air-Warrior came in once he heard her scream, looking to her with a frantic and worried gaze. “What is it, girl? What’s wrong?”

            Annabelle was gasping, slowly calming herself down once realizing it was just a nightmare. She coughed a few times again, quickly taking a few drinks of water to help her settle down better. Once she had a few moments she relaxed enough to speak to the worried seeker. “It…it was just, a bad dream. A really strange, bad dream…”

            The seeker stared again, wondering what may have caused such distress. “Are you alright now, though?” The girl just nodded, still trying to drink some water to settle herself. “Cypher and Thrust have returned with the needed supplies. Come, I’ll show you.” He watched as she awkwardly got up out of her makeshift bed, but had trouble finding her feet as she staggered a bit with her first few steps. He put a claw forward to carefully catch her from falling over. “May I assist you in another way?” The seeker turned his said claw over palm up, an invitation for her to climb up. After she carefully seated herself within the sharp talons, Air-Warrior carried her outside, seeing her squint at the sudden sunlight in her eyes. “I assume you would appreciate a bathing about now.”

            “Yea that would be just dandy but…” Annabelle dragged off a bit, once she saw what he meant. Trample and Cypher had moved aside to show her a simple, jerry-jigged version of a shower. Attached panels of tall wood wall wrapped in a circle with a small sheet of metal for a door, a small showerhead hanging above with a pipe leading to a large tank filled with fresh clear water, and opened at the top to be warmed by the sun and heated metal, and to be helped filled by any coming rain. A drain came from the back and lead down the hill to the river below, used with a few series of more pipes.

            “Oh my God,” she murmured in disbelief, “Did you guys make that?”

            “Trample took it from outside a human outpost, and scanned the area to find other parts to complete it here.” Cypher answered for the smaller mech, crossing his bulky black arms. “I managed to find the broken tank near the lake, and filled it what I could to carry most of it back. The seeker helped connect it as simple and effective as possible.”

            Annabelle looked to them all as Air-Warrior set her down to check out the hand-made shower stall. “Thank you, guys. This is great. I don’t know if you guy really know how much I needed one of these.”

            “Oh believe us, we noticed by the smell building up on your fleshy form.” Cypher huffed, but smirked nonetheless at his comment.

            Trample eagerly crouched down to her, and dropped a few items into her arms as she fumbled to catch them in her surprise. There was a bottle of shampoo, conditioner, a few bars of soap, and even a small pack of cheap razors. He had taken the time to even find some bathing items.

            Annabelle couldn’t help but laugh in her thankfulness. “Thanks, Trample. These will come in handy for sure.” She reached up to rub at one of his claws in a grateful action, smirking as he flicked his audio plating again happily in return. She turned to open the stall door, then remembering something she looked to the three again. “Hey I have an extra pair of clothing, from when Megs and I went into a camp and I had to steal some guard’s uniform. Could you brings those over here so I have something cleaner to change into?” Trample nodded and quickly went to go fetch them, the other two mechs shrugging.

            “We will give you your privacy, girl.” Air-Warrior replied, flicking his wings. “We will be nearby, so call if you require anything else.”

            With a nod, Annabelle stepped into the shower, staring up at the open top and its hanging showerhead. To start off she stripped herself of her clothes, confident none of the mechs would come peeping. She spotted a chain cord dangling near the showerhead, going on ahead and tugging it down. The water quickly came down on her, the first few seconds of it being shockingly cold and making her yelp briefly. She laughed afterward, and taking a bar of soap in hand began scrubbing herself down. The water gradually got warmer, and she hummed in contentment as she took in the almost forgotten sensation of having a relaxing shower and the feeling of her skin being clean. Taking a new razor she began to shave her now hairy looking legs, ignoring the stinging cuts she made in the process, as she was eager to rid herself of the sight of her Yeti legs. She then slowly scrubbed her now longer hair with the sudsy shampoo, making sure to get it down deep and take the time to enjoy the feeling of a clean head of hair. Once done with using the conditioner as well, she rinsed out every last bit of soap and hair care. Once she had the necessities done, she took another good while to enjoy just the feeling of warm water running over herself, down her back and neck, taking in the soothing feeling of it all. Damn, she really missed that.

            Using the less dirty part of her black long sleeve shirt, Annabelle carefully dried herself off. Trample had dropped off her cleaner clothes earlier and she began changing in the stall. Feeling it would be a good idea to have one of each pair, she took the guard pants and ripped it at the knee, making them a pair of shorts and leaving her own pair as long pants. The teen then slipped on the green long sleeve, tearing off the sleeves to make them a sort of tank top. There, now she had a more heat-suited outfit for the local African weather. She left her hair to air dry, which shouldn’t be long considering the hot air and sun, combing it down and back with her fingers.

            When she stepped out of the stall, Annabelle saw Cypher and Trample gone but Air-Warrior atop the rock shelter. He stooped like some eagle-like predator peering out far into the distance in alertness. “What’s going on?”

            “That’s a bit odd.” He mused in suspicion. “The far east quadrant has no one over there. One of the other seekers should be on lookout there.” The seeker watched a bit longer before he comm’d the nearest seeker, not looking away from the area. “Divebomb, which one of you is supposed to be on the far east sector?...You sure? I haven’t seen him in almost a few cycles, I thought he might be with one of you…” The seeker now seemed to be on edge, now flicking his gaze about in building tension.

            “What, what is it??” Annabelle pressed. Something was definitely wrong. She flicked her head toward the back of the shelter when hearing a sharp click.

            Air-Warrior suddenly shrieked in agony, convulsing in a visible electric overload, collapsing off his perch and on the ground. “Air’!” Annabelle went to go run to his aid, but shrieked in shock as another seeker form stepped in her path. At first she assumed it was the troublemaking Dirge, but upon quick analysis it was not. The design was similar to that of Air-Warrior instead, but with grey and tan shaded armor. The armor around his neck looked welded and patched up, as if he had gotten severe damage there at one point.

            “Who-who are you??” Annabelle managed to demand out, shuffling back on her behind as she stared up at the fiery red optics.

            “Oh, don’t tell me my dear Lord and Master has finally achieved a human pet during his boredom days in this Pit-forsaken Earth desert! And a femme one at that!” The seeker hissed, spitting fluids down at her as he spoke.

            Feeling something bump her hand, Annabelle instinctually grabbed it for defense, but groaned small in defeat as she held up a broken but sharp piece of pipe that the other two mechs had found. She held it out in a sword-like posture. “You stay away from me! You hear?? I’ve been with Megatron long enough to know all your guys’ weak spots!”

            The mech laughed in twisted amusement. “Now a little insect plans to threaten my life. How daring your kind has become this last solar cycle. Hmmhmm..” He chuckled to himself as he approached her more as she tried to shuffle back and possibly to her feet. “Oh don’t be so worried, fleshy. You seem headstrong and stubborn enough, and I must admire you survive my master for this long. I’ll be sure your death is more quick and honorable…for an insect that is.”

            Annabelle looked quickly all around as she backed up. Where the hell were the others?? Did this whackjob knock them all out or did they not know of the danger she was in? She would scream for help but he may just kill her right then. She had to hold her own, make time if she could.

            “You-you didn’t answer my question!” Annabelle sniped back, forcing her dauntless voice again. “If you’re gonna kill me, or I kill you for that matter, you should at least tell me your name! Then I can put your name down for flattery sake!”

            The mech pondered mockingly. “Hmhmm, you have quite the bearings for an insect. I have plenty of time on my hands, so I suppose I can spare you the pleasantries. Though I will suggest once we greet each other on such terms, you would be wise to run and pray to your little fleshy Creator I don’t find you.”

            Annabelle swallowed hard but stared down her looming and intimidating opponent. He was nowhere close to the imposing, frightening, and vicious stature and nature of Megatron, but that didn’t mean she would want to mess with him any less so. This seeker obviously had the look about him that he had some scores to settle with her kind, and with her on Megatron’s turf she wouldn’t be surprised if he would make her his first settled score.

            She held out her spear-wielding pipe in readiness. “So who are you, since you love to hear yourself talk?”

            The seeker flexed his claws, flicking his wings to show off the many Cybertronian symbols engraved and painted along them and the rest of his armor. “You, feeble insect, are honored to now die by the claws of the one true Decepticon second-in-command: Air Commander Starscream!”


	15. Chapter 14

Annabelle gripped her mediocre weapon tighter in tension and nervousness. She was rather surprised she wasn’t very scared of this new foe, and thought it might be perhaps because of dealing with Megatron’s shenanigans and dangerous ways for some time that she wasn’t as fearful of others. Then again, seeing how easily he crept in and took out Air-Warrior she didn’t want to test out the theory of outwitting him as she did to the Decepticon warlord.

            Starscream flicked his blades claws in a manner of admiring them. “So little insect, do entertain me for the moment and explain yourself. Explain yourself of why you offer your services to MY lord and master. And do hurry, for my patience of keeping you alive for this long is wearing thin.”

            She stayed on the ground where she was, but keeping her feet planted in a way to make a quick dodge or escape. Her glare of determination came again. “If you really wanna know, Megatron needed my service for issues he had before his new recruits came along. But now since he has new troops to help with those services, I…” The teen found herself pausing in realization. “I…don’t know why he still keeps me around.”

            The seeker chuckled again. “Oh I see. Great Lord Megatron has gotten so lonely on this dirtball of a planet, fleeing from Prime instead of facing him down like the many eons before, and hiding away like a coward.”  
            “I may not know everything about you all, or your war, but I know that Megatron is NO coward.” The teen held up her pipe again in her feeble defense. “Now I’m gonna ask you as _nicely_ as I possibly can, to leave before you get what’s coming to you.”

            Starscream flexed his claws in a snicker. “Is that another threat I sense? I can’t hear you past all thoughts I have of contemplating just how to go about killing you.” He took a step closer, Annabelle watching his double jointed legs shift in readiness to pounce, like some twisted design of a cat. “You have quite the bearings, like I said. But I suppose Lord Megatron had wanted assistance in this disgusting desert, and with most of his once great forces offlined he had to settle for the minor intelligence and service of the insect population.” Past the mouthpiece he bared Starscream smirked. “So I shall thank you for the minor services you brought to my master in my long stretch of absence. Now, since I am feeling quite generous at the moment, I shall give you twenty seconds to start running.” He tilted his helm in awaiting excitement for some amusement. “Nineteen…”

            Annabelle quickly shifted to her feet, crouching herself to prepare for any sort of strike, or to just be ready to bolt for the nearest cover. She glanced back to the unconscious Air-Warrior, hoping he would snap out of it soon, or at least buy time that the others would realize something amiss and come to check on her. What the hell should she do? She definitely couldn’t outrun him, and he would find her eventually if she hid. Then again, at least she would hope to buy the others some time to get over here.

            Hiding was her best bet, she concluded. So with a glare up at the seeker to hide her panic, Annabelle dashed off to the left toward the river.

            “Ten..niiine,” she heard the sing-song of Starscream behind her somewhere, making her only run faster. She eventually ended up tumbling into the now-swollen river bed, panting as water momentarily filled her mouth. The teen whipped around when she heard an excited metallic squeal, and she quickly dunked under the water.

The water was stirred up with mud and debris, clouding her vision like long past when she first ran from Megatron. Perhaps the muddy water would cloak her from being seen by the seeker. Then again, Cybertronians had thermal imaging, and Starscream would spot her in a second. Floating in the tumbling current of this African river, Annabelle concluded she made one of the worst decisions when it came to avoiding Decepticons.

Annabelle suddenly was tossed like a cork under a crash of waves, yelping bubbles as she was flipped around again to see a giant metal claw through the brownness. She kicked off the claw and forced herself against the current to avoid another diving claw. This is where she got an idea: after all, Megatron DID say she was a force to be reckoned with in water.

“Hold the frag still, maggot!” Starscream hissed, stabbing another claw into the water, but still came up empty of human. In anger he got into the river as well, now slashing at the water in his frustration. “Hold still so I can shred you apart, you miserable fleshling!”

The teen pushed herself off the bottom of the river, and allowed herself to float past another claw and to one of the seeker’s ankles. She promptly got ahold of a wire in the armor gap, and ripped it with all her strength plus the pull of current.

Starscream shrieked in pain as a secondary line was pulled out, and he dropped to his double jointed knee. The pain was similar to receiving a horrible cramp in humans, and this only angered the seeker further. He slashed more violently at the water, not even bothering to use his thermal as he felt killing her would be simple enough. As he took a short pause, he smirked again. The insect would have to come up for air soon enough. Pitiful bodies, these fleshlings.

As suspected, Annabelle was close to running out of air. She had to come up to breathe, but her hesitation came from the giant mech still above her. Instead she floated her way to the shore further downstream, and quickly kicked herself to the surface. Annabelle gasped quick and run blindly to the camp again, screaming for help.

“Air-Warrior! Cypher! Trample! Someone help!” As she got to the edge of the camp, she screamed as talons wrapped around her and lifted her high above the ground. Normally this wouldn’t have bothered her since Megatron often picked her up roughly, but he didn’t nearly squeeze the life out of her, and these claws surely didn’t belong to the same mech.

“You think you could get away that easily, GIRL?” Starscream spat fluids on her face as she struggled, hissing as he tightened his grip. “Oh don’t you worry, insect, this won’t last but a moment.”

“Neither will you!” the blue seeker Air-Warrior cried out as the silver seeker was tackled aside with a shriek of panic and surprise, dropping the girl. Thankfully Trample darted in and caught her in mid belly-slide, saving her from hitting the ground from such a height. Air Warrior and Starscream continued to fight in a tangle of wings, talons, and double-jointed legs, shrieking and cursing each other in seeker tongue. Starscream could have shot the other seeker but at such close range he would risk blasting himself in the process.

“Get OFF of me!” Starscream racked his claws across the blue seeker’s face before kicking his opponent away. The two sprang to their feet just as quickly, the silver seeker snickering. “Good to find some more seekers among the ranks. Megatron must be pleased.”

Air-Warrior sneered, the two circling each other. “He will be more pleased when I bring him your dead, traitorous hide.” He folded his arm into a buzzsaw weapon similar to Starscream’s own, which the latter revealed in turn.

Starscream chuckled, amused. “We shall see. It will be so amusing to scrap Megatron’s recent second-in-command. There is only room for one, after all. Then as the human cries over your lifeless form, I shall squish her like the bug she is.”

“You will NOT lay a claw on her, you filthy slagger.” the blue seeker hissed sharply across at his foe. “Not while we still stand.”

“Hm..then allow me to change that!” Starscream leapt forward, swinging his arm in an arch to slash at Air-Warrior’s shoulder, but thankfully the other seeker was just as quick.

Air-Warrior ducked and pivoted around to slash across Starscream’s arm, then flipping up into his jet mode to tackle the seeker down past the camp and tumbling them both through the grass and rock, sending dirt and debris flying around them. He put a blade to Starscream’s neck as he pinned him beneath him. “Looks like someone already took off your head,” he scrapped the saw edge lightly against the weld marks on the seeker’s neck. “What, someone get tired of your obnoxious boasting as well?”

Starscream shrieked again in rage, lashing out again to throw the blue seeker off him, and then tackle him down to cut his saw through half of Air-Warrior’s wing. He snickered as he heard Annabelle cry out in horror as Air-Warrior screeched in agony at losing the sensitive limb. Needless to say Starscream had to admit that this would only anger his opponent, as losing such a precious part would only succeed in enraging their kind. The silver seeker leaped upward in hopes to dodge the blue mech’s attack, but with a screech of surprise to find himself tackled in the torso and crashing hard onto his back.

“You will not keep me down, scum.” Air Warrior sneered.

Starscream chuckled again, keeping grip on the claw at his throat. “No worries, you already are.” Flicking his free arm into his foldable missile blaster, he brought it up and fired into the blue seeker’s abdomen.

“NO!” Annabelle screamed out at hearing the seeker’s cry of pain, bolting toward him at first before being stopped by Trample’s careful claw. She couldn’t just stand by and watch this seeker get hurt, or possibly die at the hands of this Starscream character. Even if she couldn’t do much she wanted to help him, moreover because this mech had barely known her but was still risking his life for her. Why should she stand by when she could still try?

Because she promised she shouldn’t be foolish.

“How shall you defeat me now, ‘Warrior’?” Starscream leered, shoving the weakened seeker off him, and pinning him down with a foot to the scorched chest. “Hm, as suspected, you have no true fight in you. Nor ANY of you measly ‘remakes’. Look how you lie below me, clipped like an earthling bird and laying in defeat like a pathetic sparkling.” The silver seeker slowly brought a non-spinning buzzsaw to Air-Warrior’s neck. “Though I did not hope for much more from you lot. It is after all in my master’s benefit that I shall rid him of the weaklings among his ranks. Even if I am the only one left,” he shrugged smugly, “which it will.” The saw turned on steadily, sending sparks against the blue seeker’s neck. “So tell me, Air-Warrior, what might be your last utterance that I shall gladly share with my master and the soon-to-be dead insect?”

Air-Warrior shivered in pain, his systems in a state of shock and struggling to reboot quickly. Glaring up at Starscream with a burning hate, he hissed a few words under his labored vents.

“What was that? I don’t think I heard you over your whimpering.” Starscream grinned.

“…I…am…not…” Air Warrior’s optics flashed with a vengeance, “alone.”

The silver seeker blinked, and turned around too late to meet a bipedal chopper’s fist to his face. The punch sent the seeker a good distance away from the fallen blue seeker, who sighed in relief. Starscream was up on his feet with a groan, facing his assaulter with a low hiss to only find the remaining Decepticon troops stand armed before him.

Chopside cracked his knuckles, enjoying the dulling pain from clocking the seeker’s face plates. “We shall ask nicely here, traitor,” the chopper rumbled as the twins helped Air-Warrior to his feet and face the silver seeker as well in hate, “It would be in your favor, for your hide and our master’s, if you leave and never show yourself around these parts again.”

Starscream hissed into a snarl. “Do you have any idea who you are speaking to??” He half-shrieked indignantly. “I am Lord Megatron’s humble second in command! You all dare challenge my leadership and skill even as I defeated your weak excuse for my replacement? It was I who led in Megatron’s absence when he was first terminated!”

“Well he is alive and well now.” Chopside frowned, flicking out his chopper blade atop his forearm, spinning them slowly. “Now I will ask again, LEAVE. Before you do anything stupider than you already have done.”

The silver mech hissed once again, leering dangerously at them all as the rest glared back, weapons at their sides or at the ready. Starscream knew he was outnumbered, and he was already mildly worn from his confrontation with Air Warrior. But that did not mean the seeker was left completely at their mercy. After all, the seeker still had his cunning.

“Oh but I believe it is you who make the stupid mistake. If I was in command, my first rule would be not to leave a lowly scout in charge over something supposedly precious.” The seeker whipped his blaster to his side, firing at Trample once in the chest to knock him aside and aim promptly at Annabelle.

“Trample!” Annabelle could only watch the smaller mech flop on his side behind her, groaning small in his daze. She gasped again as she found the blaster aimed at her, the other troops now aimed directly to Starscream, daring him to move. The teen stared wide-eyed at the assailant, knowing she could do nothing but stare back. She couldn’t run, or defend herself in any way. It was a standoff, one that put her in the middle of the danger. She knew that if there was any opening for the other ‘cons to make a break to help her they would, if only for their master’s order. But they were stuck just as she was, aimed and tense to fire on Starscream any moment. That was all they could do anyway. This was Starscream’s move to make.

“Now, it appears we are--well, YOU all are in quite the predicament, aren’t you?” Starscream snickered. “So much fuss over one little insect, don’t you agree? For what our master would want of it is beyond my knowledge. Then again he DOES have a few screws loose, I shall admit. But no matter,” the seeker clicked his missile launcher arm, “I am certain once the vermin is eliminated our master will be in such gratitude to me for removing her disgusting presence. I doubt he has much feeling for it anyhow in the end. There are plenty other insects if he decides he’s bored again and needs some other fleshy ‘entertainment’. But oh the mess they make afterwards.” Starscream tugged a smirk at the troops before frowning back to Annabelle. “Like I said earlier, girl, this won’t take but a moment…”

Annabelle held her breath as she heard the hum of the missile about to fire. Nowhere to run, nothing she can do but stand her ground for the last few seconds. She caught movement from some of the ‘cons about to charge at Starscream in hopes to stop him, but she paid no mind, feeling it is too late for her now.

So she didn’t notice them suddenly look past Starscream and stop cold in their tracks.

Long, thin claws wrapped around Starscream’s scruff, yanking him off the ground and around in a shriek of surprise. Annabelle ducked flat to the ground as the movement caused Starscream to fire his missile higher up above the girl’s head, far enough to miss her but still make her hit the dirt as instinct. The teen felt it best to just stay on her belly, to catch her breath and await what would happen next in a somewhat safe position.

Starscream squirmed at first, then stopped immediately once seeing the face of his apprehender. “M-Master! I-I..it…it’s a miracle! Praise the Allspark you are alive! Alive and well and fit to rule again! I was so lucky to find you, master. I have returned to serve you once again, to bask in your greatness and follow you again as your most loyal servant.”

Megatron growled low and dark, continuing as the seeker tried to save himself with praises. Typical Starscream, he thought to himself, even when he returns to the living and functioning he gains no insight on the return trip. How the scrap was he alive, anyhow? His helm was blown clean off by the insects in the last battle for Earth nearly a year ago. No matter to guess now. He had invaded his camp, assaulted his troops.

And he dared to harm Annabelle.

Starscream seemed to sense the coming dread. “…I was not going to abandon you, master! I had..had only recently returned to the living..to serve you!”

The tyrant contemplated those words with chilling pause. “Serve me?” The seeker shivered in his grasp. “The one who has attempted over many of the millennia to usurp my command, dethrone me, overthrow me…to return from the Well to serve his master whom he has tried time and time again to destroy and take over the command of the already failing army…”

Starscream gave and audible whine. If he was on the ground he would be on his knees. “Nono, Master, you have me all wrong, it is not that in the slightest! I came to follow your every will, a changed mech! Revived to follow your every will!...” He cringed again at the dark, cold stare the great Megatron had. “My liege, I beg of you…spare my spark! My intentions were true!” He begins panting between his words, squirming helplessly. “Please! Have mercy, master!”

There was a long silence between all, despite the whines of the panicking Starscream. All watched and waited for what Megatron would do next. The tension reasonably grew once a small smirk appeared at the corner of Megatron’s lips.

“Hmm, I disagree, my dear Starscream,” Megatron rumbled cool and dangerously, “For I do not think you have found luck in this situation, no. Your true luck…was when you were fading to gunmetal grey.”

Promptly, Megatron roared out as he slammed the seeker into the ground, shaking the ground momentarily. Annabelle and the others could only watch as the now begging Starscream was repeatedly picked up and thrown about the area, and before being picked up would be kicked, punched, and stomped on in Megatron’s fury.

Starscream shrieked in pain as Megatron kicked him across the ground, the wounded seeker cradling his now bent arm as he scooted backward on his rear. “B-But Master! I only wish to serve—GAH!” A claw met his helm, knocking him on his side. “I only attacked the others for your betterment, my liege! To help you truly be granted a rightful heir to the rank of second in command, to rule in your absence in the name of your command!” His appeasing was once again silenced by a sudden pede slamming him down on his back, pinning him by his helm.

“You have no place in reorganizing my troops’ command!” Megatron roared. “You DARE return to me after such time and try to defile what I have finally recreated? There is no one to order and command but me, and only me! Do you understand, Starscream, DO YOU?!” The seeker only cried out wordlessly in fear, arms raised up in a cowardly instinct. The larger mech growled sharply again. “Kickstart!”

“Yes, my lord.” The medic perked up in alert, distracted by the ongoing beating at first.

“Take Air Warrior under the stone cover and repair what you will of him. The scout can recover with his own system repairs.” He spoke the latter as he spotted Trample slowly return to his feet, still dazed but fine. Megatron then looked away from Starscream long enough to catch glimpse of the shaking and exhausted Annabelle a short distance away on the ground. “…NOW!”

“Right away, my lord!” the small mech helped the wounded seeker along with the twins to aid him to the shelter to begin his repairs, none thinking to argue or waste time.

“The rest of you,” Megatron sneered, directing his words to the pinned and whimpering seeker beneath his pede. “You will do a better job watching this pathetic piece of scrap than you had my property. So for good measure, I shall make it stupendously easy for you.”

“N-no Master, I-!” The seeker was cut silent as he was quickly knocked out by a punch to the helm. Finally, Megatron muttered silently to himself, peace and quiet again.

“Break his wings and bind him on the edge of camp. He is to stay in sight and cause no trouble for me. You will have your share of revenge in time, but for now his hide belongs to me.” As he stepped away with a growl, a few of the mechs come over and drag the slump seeker’s form away, being anything but careful as they did so. Not that he cared, since the seeker would deserve every bit of soreness he would feel once he came to again. “The rest of you secure the perimeter once again, and absolutely NOTHING goes amiss or I will start taking heads once again.”

Annabelle stayed where she was on her stomach in the dirt, watching the others parting off to do their business. She realized that she was safe now, but the girl needed a moment to gather her senses. Exhausted from the stressful situation and from the sickness she was still fighting, Annabelle felt it all come flowing back into her form. With the adrenaline gone she was completely spent.

With a sigh and quiet moan she steadily got to her feet, shivering again and threatening to fall over again. Damn she never felt this bad since her first run in with Megatron and the crocodile, even with the lesser injuries. She tried to take a step forward to head back to the shelter, but her leg gave out.

Thankfully a sharp, careful claw caught her from hitting face first to the ground.

Annabelle blinked tiredly up at the familiar mech’s face, sighing heavy and drained. Her weight was basically now held by the claw, hugging it somewhat in one arm as she was draped over it. She stared up at the observant and now calming red optics. The usual sneer was there, but the gaze was one of concern. After what had just happened, though, she didn’t really care to notice the rare look. The girl was just happy he was back, knowing that she was now safe with him here.

Megatron frowned with a short snarl as Annabelle’s weak form registered its sickness again, and she coughed downward a few times. Still not speaking the mech adjusted his claw to scoop her up carefully into his hold, walking her back to the shelter. Kickstart had set Air Warrior enough away in the shelter to allow Megatron past, only glancing over briefly from his work to watch their leader gently lay the human child down on her makeshift bed of cloth and clothing. The tyrant then groaned small as he shifted enough to sit beside her much smaller form, keeping watch over her silently.

Annabelle coughed more, moaning small as she tried to hug some of the cloth tarp around her to cuddle into. She paused her attempt when she felt it and a few more cloths cover her in its warmth, snuggling tiredly into it in exhaustion. Rest just sounded good at the moment, so she could forget about the scenario of Starscream and the others later.

The teen couldn’t help peering up at her protector beforehand.

“Megatron…I…”

“Do not speak. There is no point.” He faced ahead to look outside at the others’ work. “Get your rest. We will speak of this when you are more recovered.” He heard her moan as she tried to say something else. “Is your hearing going as well, girl? I said rest, recharge, now.” The mech sneered small to get his message across.

“No, just…” Annabelle swallowed hard, cuddling her covers before murmuring again up at him. “Just…thank you.”

Megatron frowned and just huffed in reply. Though he did recognize the small warmth in his bond at her thankful remark. “…Rest.”

Annabelle hummed quietly, not planning to argue now. She was simply too tired for much else. Sighing soft and suppressing one last cough, the teen curled up in her warm cloths and easily slipped into much needed sleep.

 

-X-

 

            “Should I seek aide for her condition, my Lord?”

            “There is hardly anything that can be done, anyhow. If you do not notice already she is far different than those of the Cybertronian kind.”

            “That may be so, my Lord. But she is showing signs of a fever, and from my research they can lead to worse symptoms if not taken care of. She needs proper nutrition, fresh water, and perhaps some sort of.what is it, ‘antibiotics.’”

            “The girl will be fine. She has recovered well from her other cases of illness with just plenty of rest. There is no reason she will not recover from this just as well.”

            “Perhaps, my Lord…all I suggest is that we take precautions to make sure we have supplies on hand for if she falls victim to a case that she cannot simply recharge off.” There is a pause before a short growl. “She is already plenty fragile, my Lord. For the sake of keeping her online it is my best opinion that she has proper supplies on hand.”

            “…” Once again, there is another low growl and shifting of large pedes in the dirt. “…Be certain to track only in the west borders. Disguises as well, or we will not be seeing much more of these supplies for some time.”

            There is another sound of a large form standing back up from what may have been a bow. “Of course, my Lord. All precautions will be made for this venture. Thank you again, my Lord.”

            “…”

            A large claw brushes over the bundle of tarp, the small form moaning and curling up more in their sleep.

 

-X-

 

            Annabelle woke up to the sound of some shrieking of seeker tongue, and the snarls and growls of Cybertronian. Her body shivering for some odd reason, she sat up to somehow listen into the alien conversation, even if she had no chance of understanding any of it. Though even with it sounding so foreign to her human ears, the tone of both agitation and indignation was very clear in the chatters and growls of both languages. What could they possibly be arguing about out there?

            Standing up slowly, grabbing her torn jacket to just wrap around her shoulders, she comes to the entrance to just peek around the corner. As it drizzled rain with a misty hangover of clouds, there was Megatron and Starscream in a rather heated conversation. The seeker sat in a sort of pout as he chattered and muttered off at his leader, refusing to meet the other’s gaze. Megatron growled on in his native tongue almost reprimanding the other as he loomed dangerously over him. What were they talking about, the girl thought, and why were they even talking this all out after the larger mech had totally trampled the other?

            The seeker did boast about how he was the previous second-in-command to Megatron, and he appeared rather determined to keep that title despite making enemies with basically all the new troops. Then again, he also remarked various mockery of Megatron, at least before he got trashed and put in his place by that very mech. So how did he come back, and track them all down for that matter after he was supposedly dead for some time?

            “Now is that clear?” Megatron suddenly reverted back to English, sneering over the still pouting seeker.

            Starscream folded his bounded arms, attached between his wrists, ankles, and also his wing braces. While Annabelle slept, Kickstart and a few others managed to construct a fairly strong form of restraints for the unruly seeker, allowing a connection with his own energon lines to where if he attempted to break them would result in a slow stream of steady energon loss. The seeker would try to find a way to get off the bonds, but with his wings at potential risk he decided against it.

            “I still see no point in my assignment,” the seeker muttered, “it’s humiliating to say the least.”

            “Then you are well on to deserving this task after all.” Megatron growled out, straightening up more than he was. “I doubt it will cause you to lose your helm, seeker. So I am certain you can handle it just fine. Surely you can deal with a few clicks of the time.”

            “It’s _degrading_.” He hissed out venomously.

            “All the reason to swallow your pride like a grown sparkling.” He smiled this time as he paced off. “As I reassured you, she does an efficient job. So long as you mind your processor and leave her to do her job, the two of you should get along splendidly.” With a whirl of transformation, he aimed his cannon suddenly at the seeker’s helm, ignoring the squeal he gave. “However, I shall be very present while this takes place. If there is any suggestion of harm to come to my pet, I will be certain there will be nothing left for those insects to piece together. Is that clear, my seeker?” The seeker shivered to himself, helm down but does force a nod. “Very good. I am glad you see things clearly, seeker.” Folding his cannon away and back into its place on his back strut, he suddenly called out. “Girl!”

            Annabelle winced at that, jutting herself flat to the wall of the shelter. How did he know she was even up, or had he known she was standing there the whole time. Swallowing back a cough she steps out, despite wanting to flinch under Starscream’s fiery glare. “You rang?”

            “I have an assignment for you, girl. One that I think will be very educational to some.”

            “Um, okay? Are you gonna tell me, or just have me take a guess?” 

            “Guessing could be interesting, but no. I shall simply tell you this assignment.” He turned around to loom over her this time. “I noticed it has been some time since you were able to take on your role of medic and repairmen, girl. Naturally I find this unfair, since it has come to my attention that you require more work, socializing, to keep your human mind and state healthy. Is this correct?”

            Annabelle stared again, glancing towards the seeker who was looking like he just wanted to curl up into a tight bendy ball and disappear. “Well…I would, guess so.”

            “Then I have just the case for you, girl,” Megatron nodded over towards the cringing seeker. “As you can see, this seeker has sustained quite a bit of damage since his arrival. And with Kickstart occupied with other assingments I have given him he cannot become distracted by the,” he sneered back at the seeker behind him, “unruliness of some members here. But, we cannot deal with the trouble of some injury leading to further problems, not when insects like yourself still plan to destroy us.” Turning again, he gestures to her. “That is why you, girl, will build upon your need of socialization and duty, by tending to my _former_ second-in-command.”

            Annabelle widened her gaze, near gawking as she looked between the two mechs. The seeker sneered with a distasteful hiss, and Megatron did not change his affirmative gaze upon her. She had to blink a few times to collect the thought. “I…I’m sorry, but just…I dunno, just…WHY?”

            “Exactly what I WAS SAYING.” Starscream grumbled out with a half glare on his master.

            “I hardly see any reason for question and worry, girl.” Megatron went on as if not hearing the seeker’s comment. “The seeker is in need of some simple scrub and rise along some areas the humans had little care to fix of him before he, rejoined us. You did a fine job cleaning up my frame at the start, so I find it fit that you perform the task once again.”

            “You DO know this guy tried to kill me a little while ago today, right? WHY would I even try to go even CLOSE to him, you..you daft idiot??”

            That surprisingly got a snicker from the seeker, who quickly looked away from Megatron’s sharp gaze.

            “You both will be monitored, girl. And I do mean BOTH of you.” The larger mech eyed the flyer behind him in his own silent warning. “I would rather have this pointless tension between you both dealt with, and this perhaps shall do just the thing. Otherwise, well…that will have to be fixed in another manner.” Megatron raised a brow. “So, there will be nothing to pester or waste time over this matter, and I will certainly NOT stand for this seeker attempting to dismantle what we have been trying to rebuild. To begin that prevention, it is fair that you both get…on better ground.”

            “And if I say no?” Annabelle leaned in with a crossing of her arms, indignantly.

            “You have no choice in that, I’m afraid. Neither of you do.”

            “Megs, look, I know you can be nuts most of the time, and I’ve gotten a bit better at tolerating it. But this is one thing you’re asking that I just CAN’T do, okay? Not after what this lunatic tried to do to me!”

            “There will be no argument in this, girl. You will tend to the seeker and that is final. The both of you would be wise as to mind your actions, no matter what disagreements you may have.” He waved Annabelle off as he faced Starscream again, gaze stern once more. “Go fetch what cleaning supplies you need in the back end of camp. I expect this to go quickly, with LITTLE issue.” He emphasized specifically towards the seeker rather than the young human.

            Annabelle glanced over at the seeker with a half glare, not flinching when the seeker leers at her around his master. She hated the idea of going along with tending to such a mech who just hours before tried to kill her and attacked the others under Megatron’s command. Why would Megatron even THINK of letting the seeker near her again after such a threat? Then again, with the larger mech always in his stubborn ways of thinking and commanding, she knew she had to at least get through this situation as quickly as possible. After all, Starscream was rather intimidating, but not near as intimidating as the Decepticon leader.

            Megatron watched Annabelle slowly glare between the two larger mechs before leaving to go get the supplies, leaving the former gladiator to sneer down at the seeker again. “Remember our agreement, seeker. If you try anything out of line, one step backward, one step too far, give ANY reason that you will lay a claw on the insect,” he leaned in to where their faces nearly touched, “then you will wish your helm was still blown off and your spark skulking in the Well.”

            Starscream instinctively slunk down under the close gaze of the mech, but couldn’t help the distasteful hiss. As much as he despised what his master was doing, he understood it as equal punishment for what he did on the matter of making a first impression on the newly formed crew. That was not uncommon of an experience Starscream dealt with before. What was most uncommon was the fact at how he saw his master so protective of a single insect child. Last he knew only the despicable Autobots had young fleshy companions, not the feared and ruthless Lord Megatron. Then again, he DID refer to her as a pet earlier in their discussion, but it was still rather suspicious. What made this insect so special, the seeker pondered thoughtfully, and just how far was Megatron willing to keep it secret?

            Just something the former Air Commander would have to discover for himself. For if there was one thing the seeker still had, it was his often wavering sense of patience.

            “Of course.” Starscream bowed his helm with a half gesture of his bound arms. “My dearest Megatron. I would not expect anything less from one such as yourself. But do please, reconsider any further thought of my…next possible termination?” His optics tried their best to pull off a begging, puppy-eyed look.

            Megatron could only roll his optics in annoyance. So typical of the seeker, always trying to petty his way out of punishments. That was one thing he definitely did not miss about his former Commander.

            “So we doing this shit or what?” Annabelle stood with a bucket and scrubbers in hand, her features suggesting that she was about done with all their crap right about now but came anyway.

            “Yes yes, we shall be on with your duties, girl.” Megatron stood up straighter, frowning at the seeker as he reverted back to Cybertronian speech. “I will be watching, so no need to fret.” Grinning small in amusement he strolls over to go sit on a setup of boulders to lounge back on, close enough to monitor the girl and seeker while letting his cannon stay visible.

            The two watching the leader hum to himself as he scratches at his grime-covered plating, Annabelle and Starscream eventually look to each other with either daring or disgusting gazes.

            “WHAT are you staring for?” Starscream hissed with aggravation at the smirk on Annabelle’s lip in her silence.

            Annabelle just shrugged as he plopped her bucket down closer to him, wringing out some cloths. “Nothing...just laughing at how apparently the most feared second-in-command of the ‘Cons happens to be an upside down Dorito.” She casually ducked her helm as the seeker spat in her general direction, knowing she was about to have a lot cut out for her.

            Screw you Megs, she thought, just screw you.


	16. Chapter 15

As a large militarized gate was pushed aside, a black government SUV rolled into the heavily guarded and crowded base. Most of the crew on hand ran alongside the vehicle as it pulled slowly up to the center hanger bay. A suited figure stepped out once the car door is opened, and two guards hurry on either side to guide the rider inside.

            Clasping his hands as he strode over to greet the arrival, a dark skinned general chuckled in a friendly manner with a proud smile. “So good of you to come so soon, Mr. Kandler. Very very good. We have much to discuss, much to talk about..!”

            “Yes we do.” The suited man sneered, not slowing down nor looking at his greeter as he went right into the hanger. “Intercepts have told me you had results weeks ago, and only now I hear of it. Only NOW do I hear what you’ve been hiding. You know I’ve asked you to report to me immediately once testings came in.”

            The man hurried after him, trying to stay at his side and avoiding one of the bodyguards. “Yes yes, but we only just recently got good results, Mr. Kandler. Lots of bad runs, but lots of progress. Much progress! Only wanted to share the good news, no need for bad news.”

            “Have you stayed off the communications ranges? Only the ones I’ve provided, as promised?” Kandler asked almost dangerously.

            “Yes yes, only the private streams, yes..!”

            “Good. Least you’ve done one thing I asked for.” The sergeant mumbled at that, moving on into the hanger as he pulled out a small roll of file papers from his inner uniform pocket, handing it roughly to the man still struggling to keep pace. “Reports came in from Chicago, in case you haven’t heard. Autobots have been almost completely eradicated, and haven’t come anywhere near Chicago since the major attack twelve months ago. But, according to secretary Attinger, enforcements are still needed. We need all the firepower we can handle.” He half glared at the general beside him. “I do mean, all we can handle. Give them exactly what they dropped on us.”

            As he spoke, he and his group entered the main section of the hanger, which was filled with a various amount of transformer remains, ranging from frames, armor bits, technological innards, and weaponry. Such leftovers were being lifted and built into various vehicles and other human-built weaponry. Others worked around dirt-covered monitors, observing energon and electrical levels in all the machineries being worked and tested throughout the base. Kandler worked his way down the tall metal steps, his face almost unamused by most of what he saw but didn’t take time to criticize.

            “Cemetery Wind needs results, Disuma. We need the most out of what they can give us, if you catch my drift.” He stopped before a darker end of the hanger, looking up at a row of tall skeletal-like frame remains of half built transformer bodies. Large pumps could be seen attached and feeding gallons of energon into the frames, the emptied barrels seen kicked aside once poured out. The sergeant raised a brow, but nodded his helm as he looked upon the frames. “I’m sure you heard about what happened at the Highland outpost. Didn’t seem so eager to inform me their progress…”

            Disuma swallowed hard, after fumbling over the papers he was handed. “We…we weren’t told either, Mr. Kandler. The subjects were, ah, out of control. Unstable energon in that section, Mr. Kandler. They did not have, right supplies and, equipment to maintain stability.” He stopped at the look he was given. “But, but…they did report that one most recently, managed to be, implanted. Implanted before escape. They can now be located, but…”

            “But… _what_?” The tone was dangerous once again.

            “But, only partial remote control systems were fully applied. One of the pilots tried to take control for a short time after it’s escape, Mr. Kandler. It…it only created, extreme aggravation of, persona sector.”

            Kandler stepped closer dangerously, silencing the man there. “Persona capabilities should have been COMPLETELY removed! Is that NOT what I ask, what WE asked for?? You know fully well what that could cause. Might as well revive them all, forget not wiping their memory, bring them back to life and let them pick up where they left off!” the man seethed, but took a breath and calmly looked ahead at the frames again. His silence only gave off further tension, some in the room going silent themselves.

            “Y-yes Mr. Kandler. I promise, we have removed all we could, but experiments we have done showed some persona should remain, or else the entire systematic functions remain immobile. No brain, no moving. No moving…no good.”

            “Clearly.” Kandler frowned as he stepped forward closer to the machines before him. “Attinger wants these results just as much as I do. You fail me, you fail him, as I always remind you. You have all made do with the supplies and technology we have provided you, and soon enough KSI will thank you all for your international dedication to your testing.” His tone was still rather cool, none speaking or moving as he barely turned his head to speak further. “However…your test subjects have gone rogue, beyond our control. You gladly provided our enemy with the troops and firepower he needed…firepower we needed, and worked to the bone for. Sweat and blood and dedication. Megatron will have just what he needs to get back to the states. We can let that happen…or we have his attempts at Chicago resumed. The Pillars revived, and Cybertron brought back into our solar system. Then,” he chuckles humorlessly, “then…all would be for not, wouldn’t it?” With a small glare as a soldier hurried to his side and began whispering to him, he stands eerily still as the soldier ran back, sharing an apologetic look to Disuma as he went.

            Kandler took a long, exasperated sigh, making Disuma feel even smaller. “Oh Disuma…you really don’t like sharing, do you?” He leaned his head back, pausing again. “Mind telling me…you had your secondary docking station raided by a young girl, and Megatron himself?” All he could hear was a few small breaths of the man behind him, as his opening and closing his mouth in his uncertainty of how to respond. “That…BITCH, is still alive…and raided your men…with HIS help?”

            Before Disuma could respond, Kandler whipped around and grabbed him by the throat, nose to nose with the shaking man. “Give me, ONE good reason, why I shouldn’t…relieve you of your services?”

            Disuma swallowed in strain, struggling to breathe somewhat but enough to speak past the choking hand, no one seeming to come to his aide. “She…he…are…close.”

            “Yes, of course they are close you IDIOT. Why else would they steal your worthless shit when they had the chance, make it easy for them?”

            “Men…say, they, saw…her get, injured…in shoulder.” Disuma strained out. “Megatron…reacted…the same as, sheee.”

            “What do you mean he ‘reacted’ the same?” Kandler demanded, losing his patience already and not understanding. “Tell your men they should learn to speak better English next time, since that isn’t a good fucking excuse to why he managed to rain your supplies we so gratefully give to you.” The sergeant roughly shoved him back, taking another sigh before tilting his head almost curiously and calmly.

            “But, fine, if that’s your answer, I’ll ask you another question…about these projects.” Kandler looked back to the subjects at the wall, only partially turned from the man. “Are they fitted with the highest remote control capabilities you can give them, even with…persona, intact?”

            Disuma shook slightly, but nodded his helm with a small choke of a breath. “…Yes, Mr. Kandler.”

            “Then I suspect they will be fully operational within the next few days, ready for transport and deployment?” He only heard a small, shaky hum, which was enough for him. “Good. Again…you did something right today. But…not quite up to par with what KSI demands. So,” With a click, he turned around with handgun pointed to the frozen Disuma. “You are now relieved of duty.” Despite a pained cry of mercy, Kandler fired, watching the man jerk back and flop to the floor, the sergeant’s bodyguards unfazed and the others stunned and murmuring with fear.

            Walking through the hanger, he holstered his gun. “On behalf of Attinger and those of Cemetery Winds and KSI, you now report EVERYTHING to me. Every little thing you do, anyone go on a break, any note that gets passed, even your fucking SHIT breaks are reported to me. I want these projects finished and ready to be deployed by oh-five hundred tomorrow. No exceptions. Or I will have no problem with relieving more of their duties.” As he heads back up the steps, he gestures one of his guards closer. “Contact Attinger, tell him project Trade Wind is a go two days from now.” Once his guard nodded to confirm, Kandler took out his cell to dial quickly and talk on his way back into his SUV. “Williams, I just received word of Hutchins’ whereabouts. Send a scout team to the latest location of NBE-1…No, never said it was gonna be easy but she is alive and now serving the enemy. She must be retrieved and secured back in the states.” Getting into the car, he leaned back with a roll of his eyes. “No, do not send Carlsbad’s crew, they’ll compromise the mission indefinitely. Got soft for the kid…Yes, get her out of the states. I’ll handle her once she’s back on base. She was my responsibly, my deal, right? She’s mine…”

Opening back up the papers he had, he flipped to the photos of Annabelle in question, along with the older photos of her apartment connected with additional spy reports confirming her connection with the United State senator. Things had fallen into place at first, hoping her death out of the states and by the Decepticon leader. It should have worked, he thought inwardly, but now the matter of her being alive made things more and more complicated. She had to go, and getting her from Megatron’s hands was the major step. If she could be the perfect bait to lure the remaining Deceptions into the trap they would soon finish, even better.

“Trust me…she’ll be just fine. Just, _fine_.”

 

-X-

 

Needless to say, the task wasn’t very easy.

            At times, Annabelle had to keep mind of the glares the seeker gave her, but with Megatron present and watching every move he made, Starscream remained still. However, it didn’t save a few hissing seeker curses grumbled her way.

            Like she had with Megatron at what seemed like ages ago, she cleaned down Starscream as thoroughly as he would allow, which were mainly the chest and limbs. Annabelle did have to be mindful of his double jointed legs, seeing as he could easily kick her away and break a few bones doing it. If Megatron wasn’t here he probably would have booted her the second he had the chance.

            The wings, however, were another thing entirely. After some brief warning, she took note of how sensitive the wings are for seekers, much as how the seeker had locked up when Megatron had a sharp hold of one, much like a human being held by the ear.

            “Just be still, I barely even touched it.” Annabelle jerked the cloth away at the sharp flinch the wing gave, almost whacking her in the face.

            “As I said, they are SENSITIVE.” Starscream grumbled, struggling to turn his helm around to glare at her, but one could hear him biting back more words.

            “Well I HAVE to touch at them, and I can’t get them clean without putting SOME pressure on them. So just, stay still alright?” She glances over at Megatron with a frown, and the larger mech simply shrugged with a groan, just as annoyed with the seeker as ever.

            Eventually with some prodding and lighter movements, she managed to get most of his wings clean, although the seeker did complain about being able to feel dirt still on them and why she wouldn’t get it off all at once. Annabelle just rolled her eyes and kept to her work, making her way to clean the back of his helm. She did pause though as she worked around his neck weld, curious of how it got there as well as the crude work put into it.

            Not to mention the odd blue coding along one of the neck seams. One of which a small white light would flash intermittently.

            “WHAT are you staring at?” Starscream sneered back at her, ignoring the frowning glare his master gave.

            “N..Nothing, just, rinsing it out again.” The girl brushed it off, but still kept a curious look at the strange sight that just appeared out of place for a normal Cybertronian. After all, she doubted they would have such a section of coding along a previous wound sight. As she washed around the sight and down along his wings again, she did smirk as the action did seem to relax the seeker’s frame. It only helped clarify just how sensitive the wings and back of the neck were for ones like Starscream, and at one point she could have sworn a tiny purr escaped his vocalizers just out of compulsion.

            “I believe he is just about finished, girl.” As if reading into her thoughts, Megatron stepped over to promptly pick her up, yet still careful enough to rest her in his palm against his chest. “Now, was that so hard for you, seeker?”

            “Hmm?” Nearly sprawled out after the last of the cleaning, Starscream had to flicker his optics back online and roll back onto his pedes. At first it took Annabelle off guard as the seeker looked between her and his master, and lowered himself down with slightly rubbing claws. “Oh yes, well, no, not at all, my liege. It was…much needed, as I see now.”

            “Mm..bipolar much?”

            “A seeker in cool temperament does wonders, girl, as you see.” The larger mech nodded, the seeker obediently keeping his helm low as Megatron moved past him with her in hold. “As much as they are, unique, they do make up for with diligence.”

            “Never would have guessed.” Annabelle mumbled as Starscream attempted to follow close beside them, still rather unnerved at how suddenly the seeker’s mood seemed to flip. She must have really gotten onto a good side of the seeker just from such an act. Was that Megatron’s intention? At this point, who even knew, she thought.

            “Lord Megatron, we-” Air-Warrior cut off, where he and Starscream had a short glare down and ruffle of wings before he addressed the growl from Megatron. “It appears we have a visitor. Found it crawling around the east sector, trying to creep past us in a pathetic transport.”

            “Human?” Megatron growled out, his free claw clicking as Annabelle noticeably flinched at the mention of a human being captured, let alone if it was someone she knew.

            “Oh master, please might I go…retrieve it?” Starscream brushed at Megatron’s free claw. “I promise I will bring it back in a full piece. A little, roughed up but nonetheless alive if you so wish.”

            Annabelle watched the other seeker roll his optics the best he could, but kept his vocals shut. It was rather pathetic seeing the former second in command sucking up this badly after his boldness from earlier. What was that all about anyway?

            “Or we can just terminate it, my Lord,” Air Warrior went on. “It would be-”

            “No!” Annabelle blurted forth, blinking awkwardly at the stares she got and the rumble from Megatron. “I mean…what if, they, aren’t a threat? Just, passing through?”

            “I hardly hear of military vehicles ones that just ‘pass through’, my lady.” The blue seeker frowned, then back to Megatron. “What shall we do, my Lord?”

            The larger mech rumbled in thought, and it was difficult to say exactly what he was considering. Nonetheless, he wanted the human taken, if at least to keep the intruder from escaping to their base. Not to mention, having the human alive to gain the information he needed would be beneficial. His new troops, however eager to serve him, had not been gathering the information he required. Perhaps this human soldier could be just the one to interrogate for the answer he needed.

            But, he would have to keep the girl away from them. He could not risk her being taken or harmed, let alone expose his newfound weakness with her. If they found out…

            “Bring the human here.” Megatron rumbled, looking between the two seekers, and settling on Starscream. “Alive.”

            Annabelle flinched at the small jitter the silver seeker gave, and allowed the reluctant blue seeker to share the coordinates of the human’s tracked location. As Starscream took off eagerly with a flip into his jet mode, she ducked her head to avoid the short blast of thruster heat. “You…do mean bring him here, and, not hurt, right?”

            “The human will be alive,” Megatron growled small at where the seeker disappeared, to which Air Warrior stepped away. “Whether they are fully intact will be another matter. At least, in fit enough form to be, interrogated.”

            Annabelle half glared in suspicion. “Interrogated, for what?”

            “Chopside!” the mech snarled out instead, to which the helicopter mech lumbered over. “I want you to take Cypher and one of the seekers with you to the far south outpost. Gather everything…and anything we can use.” He paused at first, then growled again when the mech moved to leave on his mission, forcing him to stop. “Pulse. He is the best with decoding and information capture, is he not?” The chopper nodded. “Take him. Have him retrieve everything they have. Destroy the base after if you must.”

            Annabelle sharply looked up at him again as the mechs left, swallowing hard at the idea of them just taking off to raid and destroy a base, let alone see them have little issue doing so even with her being under Megatron’s care.

            “Megatron,” she tried to be polite this time, only getting a small grunt from the Decepticon leader as he set her back near their rock shelter. “Can you at least promise that, even if whoever they bring is roughed up or hurt…if it’s a friend of mine, can you promise me you won’t…kill them?”

            “I do not make those sorts of promises, girl.” Megatron groveled out, not looking to her as he grabbed a few crates to yank out to make room. “If they have information I need I will take what I need and dispose the source however I wish.”

            “Even if it was my friend?”

            “Your FRIEND was foolish enough to come this far, for no other reason but to track you down and take you from me again. If they attempt so again, it will not be tolerated.”

            “I’m not your’s to keep away, you know.” Annabelle frowned, standing firm. “If they take me, they take me, and that’s that. It’s not like you can just…keep us here in a desert hiding away forever.” All she got was a low growl, and she frowned further with folded arms. “At least you can say you had a plan to leave, instead of hanging out here with your buddies forever, always having a target on your head. Yeah, sounds great.” She turned partially to the side, looking around at the camp briefly. “…Why don’t you just, go home?”

            Megatron growled lowly at that, the thought of his homeworld being brought up once again made his frame tense. Even for this short of time, he could still hear the call of his planet that day back in that city of Chicago, and the pain of it being taken away again. “Because it is nothing…but dead now. There is nothing to go back to.”

            “What about all that scrap I hear you mumble about wanting to just get off this ‘dirtball’ planet. I thought you hate Earth, can’t wait to get off it.”

            “Of course I do. This planet has nothing for me.”

            “Then just find a fucking flying mode to copy and just get out of here.”

            “And go WHERE, GIRL??” He snarled down at her, turning sharply to lean down at her with snapping fangs. “You expect the vast emptiness of space will be better? That is all I will get if I leave this planet without any sort of goal elsewhere. I would become nothing more than a flying hunk of space rock, long until I crash on some other distant world, very well frozen in ice just as how I came to this planet.” Megatron stood up straight again, towering over her with a deep frown and rumble. “I will never succumb to that imprisonment again, girl.”

            Annabelle shared a deep frown in return. “What…and being stuck here on Earth like some wanted invalid isn’t a prison too?”

            Megatron found himself unable to answer right away. In simple terms, he could inwardly agree with her. Not to say he would be up front enough to admit it. Earth had been an absolute misery, day in and day out, ever since he went into stasis in the far north of this dirtball of a planet, frozen for far too long. Left him plenty of time to think, observe, and loathe. Loathe and hate upon the creatures that continued to keep him contained. The humans that prodded, tore, stole, and invaded him for many solar cycles. Not the longest for his lifetime, but a good fraction of time nonetheless. Time he could have spent retrieving the Cube, destroying the Autobots, and go home. Restore the world the war long since decimated. Begin again.

            He had no reason to stay here. He had many reasons to leave the planet. With his army somewhat restored themselves and with the power to retrieve the information and power needed to get back to Cybertron, he would have no other desire but to leave. Bid this hideous planet goodbye.

            Yet, as he looked upon the firm gaze of the human girl upon him, the larger mech rumbled lowly to himself. He hesitated long and with frustration, and in turn feeling the irritation she now shared.

            Frag it all, he had been around organics far too long. So long as to put himself to this.

            “No good answer then, huh?” Annabelle cocked her head with an unamused glare. “Figures.”

            The two both sharply looked skyward at the distant sound of approaching jet thrusters, and the sound of transforming. Annabelle had to jump back with a shriek as in mid transformation, a military-grade jeep violently landed top-down into the ground before her, the jeep near mangled as she took some heavy gasps.

            Starscream landed right behind said jeep, unfolding his buzzsaw just as the remaining Decepticons crowded around in their own curiosity, and see just how this human was going to be dealt with by their leader. The seeker sliced right down the middle of the jeep, making Annabelle move back again with a look of horror, for a moment fearing a splash of blood and guts would rain over her if the saw happened to slice easily through the jeep’s occupant.

            Once the seeker moved the saw away the two jeep halves flopped to either side, the occupant rolling just enough away with a pained groan, but otherwise unscathed by the fall and slicing. The looming Decepticons growled and mumbled cybertronian to themselves as they watched the human get onto hands and knees before struggling upright, undoubtedly in a daze. Annabelle gasped in shock seeing who it was, and bolted right for him.

“Sorval!” Ignoring the warning snarl from Megatron, she hugged tightly to the bulky man now before her. Her hug both one of relief to see at least one of the few men from the outpost she trusted, but also to keep a rather protective hold on the larger man, as if it would somehow defend him from the ‘Cons surrounding them.

“You know this vermin?” Thrust inquired with a growl.

“It matters not if she knows of him.” Megatron glared quickly at the smaller seeker. “He shall still be appropriately dealt with, once his use is expired.”

“No!” Annabelle clutched Sorval tighter, the man needing the moment to catch his breath after his rough arrival. “I won’t let any of you hurt him. He’s a friend.” She pulled from her hug to meet Sorval’s gaze. “Are you okay? Not hurt, right? Fuck Sor’, I’m sorry, I-”

“That is enough, girl.” Megatron warned with a deeper rumble, his tone rising seeing just how promptly she had gotten close to this human in particular. “This insect is an intruder, and shall be dealt with swiftly and-”

“Just shut up about that shit for ONCE!” Annabelle shouted back up at him, shaking and never letting her grip off Sorval’s arms. She could feel the stares and even glares of disbelief from the other mechs watching on. “I’ve been stuck with giant robots way too long, and the only humans I’ve seen lately I either had to hurt or run to keep them from killing me. If I finally get to meet another person I can trust, then dammit just let me have this!” Shaking once again, she looked back at Sorval when he squeezed tighter at her arm for her attention.

Digging into his coat, Sorval pulled out a tightly rolled folder to roughly push against her chest, forcing her to grip tight to it in return. His gaze was firm on her, demanding yet fearful all at once.

Annabelle seemed to forget about the ‘Cons still surrounding them, and went ahead to open the rolled folder. By the time she got it partially unfolded, she yelped as a large claw snatched her up to pull her away from Sorval. “No! Let me go!”

“He clearly came to give you such information, girl, be grateful.” Megatron noted as he dangerously glared upon Sorval, who firmly stared back. Even with the feeling new to him, Megatron felt the strong sense of defensiveness for the girl in his company, even if she was familiar with this other human. Growling, he grunted in Cybertronian to the nearby Trample, who hurried over and was quickly handed Annabelle. “I shall attend to this, human myself now. His mission is complete…is it not?”

“Megatron no!” Annabelle begged, whipping her gaze between the large Decepticon and the bold but silent Sorval as the leader approached. “Please, don’t hurt him! Megatron please!”

“No wasting vents on him, girl,” Starscream remarked with almost a pleased clap of his claws as he watched his master. “It’s gonna ha-ppennn~.” The seeker cackled lightly in an almost sing-song voice.

Annabelle struggled in Trample’s firm hold, kicking and thrashing as Megatron snatched up Sorval just as the man moved for his measly weapon. “NO!” her voice cracked as Sorval was lifted high, almost being inspected at first, as if Megatron was actually thinking about it. “Don’t kill him please...! Megatron I swear to God I won’t ever argue with you again, I promise anything you fucking want just PLEASE don’t kill him...! Please don’t do this..! Please..!” Tears began rolling from her cheeks, not able to bear watching her former, yet however brief, bodyguard be killed in front of her merely out of show. Let alone there be nothing she could do to stop it.

The pang in his spark began to burn with discomfort, making Megatron noticeably hesitate. He growled lowly with deep lava red optics at the ever silent Sorval, the man almost braving his inevitable death, just as long as he gave Annabelle what she needed. It wouldn’t take much to kill him. A simple flick, a sharp drop to the ground onto his head, pop said head off, anything that could easily terminate him and be done with the matter.

Her crying echoed in his audios, and through his still throbbing spark. A genuine fear and pain that seemed to leave the leader prone.

“My liege?” The ‘Cons waited almost eagerly, confused by Megatron’s odd pause. Why wasn’t he killing him, get it over with? It was easy enough.

The silence hung, no one brave enough to step forward and interrupt their leader. The only sound was Annabelle’s choked, shaky sobs.

Megatron seemed to come back into reality after staring awkwardly down at nothing, gaze coldly focused back on Sorval. The man going still with fated breath, preparing for his certain doom.

…

A snarl rose from the larger mech, and carelessly Sorval was tossed off ahead and past the ring of Decepticons, who watched the man go tumbling through the rock and grass and flinch at the shriek from Annabelle.

Before Annabelle could begin screaming further in her grief, she blinked in shock past her teary eyes. With confused chatters and growls, the group watched as Sorval got back to his feet steadily, holding his now injured shoulder, but nonetheless he was alive. The man looked back, just as stunned as the rest of them.

Megatron kept his glare on the man even as everyone looked between him and the spared Sorval. “…What are you staring for, insect? I hardly dropped you on your helm.” He growled again, pulling out his gun from his back to aim in warning at the man. “Leave. _Now._ ”

Sorval only managed to get one last look to Annabelle in the smaller mech’s hold, but with the additional glares upon him, he stepped back before quickly running off where he last came.

Rumbling low, Megatron put away his gun once Sorval was out of sight, addressing the now awaiting Decepticons. “Fear is a valuable weapon, my fellow Decepticons. Not only does it get the most from the enemy…but is viable to keep followers in line.” Some of the ‘Cons shifted awkwardly, looking to one another, and Annabelle stared down at the ground from Trample’s hold. “As well as knowing, when is ample to leave some stains about. Upon consideration, I found little reason to do as such.” He tilted his helm with a half smirk. “By the time our plans come to fruition elsewhere…we shall have plenty more insects to crush among ourselves. Don’t you agree? Hardly fair I take one for myself until then.” Most of the troops growled and curtly nodded in agreement, even though they still were rather confused by the sudden change of attitude from their leader in the moment.

Seeing it was safe enough to do so now, Trample went ahead and carefully put Annabelle back on the ground. Yet, just as Megatron faced his human charge, she bolted right away in the complete opposite direction of where Sorval went.

“Girl!” Megatron snarled out, but stayed where she was seeing as she couldn’t go far where she was heading. Let alone, it was not as if he couldn’t locate her easily on his own. He growled at his troops that moved to follow her, who stayed put under his order as he watched the young girl run.

 

-X-

 

            Annabelle knew she couldn’t get far, let alone how easy it would be for her to be tracked, but at this point she needed to just get away for a little while. With heaving breaths, she came to a stop and dropped to her hands and knees near a slight embankment, where just below was a near dry stream. Taking the moment, she swallowed hard to contain her breaths again, and get composed after what just happened.

            He should have been dead. Why didn’t he die? Why didn’t Megatron take such a great opportunity, and let him go? It just didn’t make any sense to her.

            She looked down at the folder Sorval gave her before his escape, hands shaking but finished taking off the binding to open up the folder completely. Whatever was in here was apparently something important enough to get to her despite her being held captive by Megatron. Even if it meant his death, Sorval came this far to deliver it.

            At first she was confused, seeing mostly photos and some documents with various lines blacked out. When she flicked to the middle of the folder, she blinked when she found photos of her, as well as current photos of her father. He almost would have passed as a stranger to her, had his name not been printed at the top of the folder. She picked up the first few papers, murmuring aloud which she could actually read.

            “Senator Westwood reported for exposure of classified CIA reports…Los Angeles, 2007, backed a cover up operation of high collateral damage…Similar cover up in Giza..?” Turning the page over, she read on. “Westwood among small congressional body to be voted for extraterrestrial defense. Full congressional support required for full distribution of KSI production toward Department of Defense. The fuck…?”

            Putting the papers aside, she flicked over to the photos she found, in which some held photos of not just her father at the congressional meetings, with marker notes written about them on the side. What put her off further were various clips of recovered emails and text messages that regard her father discussing his daughter to an unknown contact, most to confirm she is secure. He, had been looking after her this whole time? Who was he even telling this, and not just contact her instead? The last email copy was short, saying a chip would be delivered and given to General Banner and kept classified in the meantime. Sure enough, Annabelle had to catch a small video chip that fell from a makeshift folder pocket. Sighing she tucked the chip safely into her vest pocket to hopefully find a way to play it later.

            The last document showed a brief summary of the latest great attack in the states, which discussed matters of the destruction of Chicago, the damage caused by both Autobot and Decepticon alike, and details over the matter of where the surviving Pillars were now stored away. Everything else was once again el-marko’d out, much to Annabelle’s frustration. Though at least given the circumstance, she had more knowledge on just what had happened to Megatron and the remaining Cybertronians on Earth, and just how her father was a piece in the equation. Now her matter was to find out more about these Pillars, and what exactly they did that was so critical during the attack on Chicago.

            Sitting up straight on her knees, Annabelle looked into the distance in thought, slowly rolling up the folder to stuff under her vest.  Almost on cue, she tilted her helm slightly at the rattling of armor and chains, and familiar sounds of heavy machine shifting and transforming.

            “At least you had your exercise for the orn.”

            “Funny…” Annabelle rolled her eyes, still not facing him.

            “I did what you wished, girl. Just how long are you going to remain angry with me for doing what you request? Hardly mature or fair.”

            “You were going to, though. I couldn’t let that happen. He had to get that message to me…and like it or not, someone is gonna come for both of us.”

            “And like the others, they shall be terminated once my troops are fit to move out.”

            “And go where exactly?” Getting fully to her feet, she finally frowns up at the towering, hooded mech. She puts a finger up at first. “No wait, I wanna guess. Wouldn’t happen to be, say…Chicago?”

            Megatron rumbled sharply, more in surprise even though his face barely shifted in reaction. Even so, his silence and avoiding gaze was enough of an answer.

            “I have no business being in the middle of your shit, Megatron. Not once, and definitely not now. Whatever you tried to do and plan to do in Chicago is something I don’t want to be a part of. So how about we make things easy on us and I just,” she points sharply off into the distance, “Go?”

            “That is not possible, girl.” Megatron sneered right away. “It is better you remain here.”

            “But WHY, Megatron? You do a real shit job at never explaining WHY to everything. So just, answer me that please? Why is it SO important I stay here with you, besides being some dumb little pet for you?” She took a heavy, exasperated sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Whatever you and your guys want to do in Chicago, L.A., Giza, wherever I DO NOT want to be in it. Let alone how you guys end up getting from HERE to anywhere you could use the information you need. Whether you need the Pillars to make more energon to survive or—”

            Megatron growled loud enough to make her stop, the mech taking a heavy step forward to lean down toward her. “What? Did…you say the, Pillars?” he growled deeper and almost too dangerously to Annabelle’s liking. “How do you know of the Pillars? Where—” The mech rumbled lowly as he looked her over, leaning in further. “The file. Give it to me.”

            “What’s it to you? Not your business.” Annabelle bravely stood firm after an almost careless shrug. Surely Megatron won’t actually hurt her over such a thing.

            “GIVE it to me girl. NOW.” The mech growled in demand. “I ORDER you to give it to me.”

            “And I’m telling you NO. It’s not your’s to see.”

            “IMMEDATELY, GIRL.” His face drew closer, almost hovering right before her.

            “What do they do, Megatron? Tell me what the Pillars do then maybe you can see it.”

            Megatron almost recoiled at that, but still attempted to intimidate her into giving up the file in question. “THAT is not your’s to know, girl. Whatever he showed you holds no motive for you, now relieve it to me NOW.” If just to make a point he snatches her up again in a vain attempt to scare her further, but she just kept her glare, seeing as his hold wasn’t actually hurting her.

            “They clearly do something that you won’t tell me, and you clearly are keeping something else that you’re not telling me. You honestly had NO other reason to let Sorval go free other than me begging you not to. You easily could have ignored me, show how big and intimidating the Mighty Megatron is to his cronies, murder him for no other reason than show. But you didn’t, something stopped you besides just me begging you, and I know enough that you don’t care about my opinion to that much of a degree, Megatron. I know you don’t. Now that you got your army you can decide what you like. Them before your pet.” Her gaze never left Megatron’s glaring red optics. “So what is it, Megatron? Not like anybody’s listening so just tell me. Either tell me what you plan to do with the Pillars in Chicago, or tell me why you let Sorval go. And they better be fucking GOOD answers too.”

            “NONE are your concern.”

            “Then fuck you, file ain’t your’s then.” Annabelle leaned her head back smugly, even with Megatron’s agitated growl. Though she did noticeably gasp at the tight squeeze around her.

            “You may be my charge, girl,” Megatron leered, ignoring the soreness in his spark at hearing her gasp and pain from his grip. “But you have no right to refuse my demands when I so ask for them. Whether you find yourself clever or not when it comes to how you think of myself and my decisions, you are still under my control. Despite how I keep you alive, you will, not, disrespect, me.” He tightened his squeeze on her with each word, subtle but not enough to cause any form of damage other than lose some breath.

            He stopped though and gave her room to breathe again when they both hear a pain seeker shriek, Megatron forced to take a step back as they watch the form of Starscream come fumbling beside him after a slight fall from the sky. “What in the Pits is wrong with you now, fool?” he demanded with a snarl. “Can’t you see we—”

            “Get them out, master…! Get them out…!” The seeker spasmed on the ground, scratching at the back of his neck and shrieking in both pain and panic.

            Putting aside Megatron’s threat on her just moments before, she stared on at the seeker’s overtly strange actions. “The hell is wrong with him?”

            “As if I know, girl?” The tyrant sneered back just as clueless, but did put her down just to pin the seeker down by a pede, who still shrieked and gripped at his neck.

            While Starscream pleaded and panicked further, watching him claw at the back of his neck did spark the thought back to Annabelle after what she noticed during cleaning the seeker some time ago. Sure enough, she could see the blue light and wires flashing brighter.

            “My liege, he just began freaking out in camp!” Almost on cue, Air-Warrior and some of the other flyers land near their leader. “Practically lost his mind already.”

            “Should put em down, make him shut up.” Bombshell mumbled, and Megatron didn’t seem to argue as the chopper pointed his blaster at Starscream’s helm.

            “It’s in his neck.” Annabelle spoke up quickly, making the ‘Cons look to her. “It’s a blue thing there, saw it when I was helping him before. I, didn’t think it was anything though but…it, is in the welded part of his neck.”

            Taking the information almost right away, Megatron drove a claw straight to Starscream’s neck, ignoring the cry of pain the seeker gave in response. Spotting the problem, he didn’t even hesitate on stabbing the thinner claws of his other hand to dig into the blue wires and flashing light, Annabelle forced to cover her ears at the high pitched shriek the seeker made. With a sharp yank the intruder was removed, leaving Starscream to go into a brief lock before rebooting back to consciousness.

            “Is that..?”

            “Human tracking device.” Megatron glowered, crushing it before glaring down at Starscream as he slowly got up on his pedes. “Clearly, seeker, you failed to inform us of the gift the humans gave you. Why rebuild you without such a, kind addition?” his tone was threatening and low, even as the seeker cowered.

            “How do we know he still isn’t being controlled by them, master?” Air-Warrior interjected, frowning at Starscream’s rather fearful gaze.

            “Would explain your…sudden burst of anger upon your arrival, seeker.” Megatron contemplated the blue seeker’s idea. “Perhaps you gained favor of your creators…”

            “N-never, master, never! I would never serve the insects! I destroyed them the moment I returned, my liege! I-I didn’t know of the tracker or-or I would have removed it myself!”

            “Even so, they allowed you to get away alive. Hmm, know you would come to me…” the tyrant murmured in his building anger. “You lead them to us, you fool. Whether you are traitor or not, you have created many…complications.” Grabbing the seeker by the throat, he glared at him dangerously. “But, clearly, you were too stupid to attempt such usurp…but until then, you shall be monitored closely until your true motives are shown.” Starscream nodded quickly and fearfully, and Megatron dropped him back down.

            “So what do we do now, my liege?” Air-Warrior inquired as one of the choppers yanked Starscream away, even when the silver seeker hissed in agitation.

            Megatron glared across them, and down at Annabelle.

            “See that the scouting team returns immediately. All of your, use all energon reserves we have to refill your systems to full capacity.”

            “You mean we’re—”

            “My liege!” Chopside came over Megatron’s comm suddenly, sounding injured. “A large human squadron is coming in…heavily armed and…heading your way!”

            The group all looked to Megatron in surprise, awaiting his order. It was clear that the tracker sure enough confirmed their location, and rushing their plans.

            Blast it all, Megatron thought inwardly as he stole a glance at Annabelle’s glare.

            “So…” Annabelle gave a questioning yet agitated look. “Is that my Chicago answer, orrr..?”

            “Gather everything, rise up.” Megatron growled lowly instead to his soldiers, bringing out his weapon and letting his followers pull out their own weapons. Annabelle tensed up at the words, and clenched her fists as almost far in the distance, she could hear the firing of guns and revving of human vehicle engines. “It is time to remind these humans, that Cybertron shall live again.”

 


	17. Chapter 16

“Air-Warrior, send your trine in for cover fire.” Megatron ordered as he and his army rushed back to their camp.

            “Whatever you need, my liege.” Sending a sharp call of seeker tongue, he and the offensive seeker trine ran further and leapt up into the air to go blast off after the approaching humans.

            Struggling to keep up at first, Annabelle was quickly picked up by Trample on their way into the camp and set down. “What exactly is the plan here?” she asked up at Megatron as they could hear the blasting of weaponry of both humans and robots in the distance, growing ever closer.

            “It is not as if we have the most optimal defenses, master.” Starscream crouched rather defensively himself, glaring sharply to where the jeeps were heard, and more gunfire and shouts heard. “Might I suggest we, flee to our destination immediately?”

            “SOME of us do not have the most ‘optimal’ form of transport for such easy escape, seeker.” Megatron leered, catching sight of the partially injured chopper team returning after their warning call moments before, and helping provide heavier cover fire while on the ground. “We hold ground until they are weakened enough for us to retreat westward. As for-” In mid-sentence, he fired his shotgun-like weapon at a few jeeps that appeared on the horizon, sending them flipping either directions and tumbling in a flurry of dust and debris. “As for these insects, they shall be dealt with swiftly.”

            Starscream flicked his wings eagerly. “Consider it done, my liege.” Gladly taking up the offer of eliminating these invading humans, the seeker leapt and flipped into jet mode, blasting off ahead and firing at the intruders once within range.

            “Megatron!” Annabelle finally shouted for his attention, the larger mech grunting down at her. “What exactly IS the plan here? Not like we can just—” She shrieked once as some stray bullets went her way, and dove behind Megatron’s pede on instinct.

            Snarling in anger that a human would aim for her, he fired his rifle weapon again to blast more of the jeeps off course or simply into the air. With what he could tell, the humans avoided that idea again and went back to aiming for the repenting Decepticons.

            Annabelle did her best to keep behind Megatron during the current attack, flinching here and there as she watched some of the jets divebomb and toss the jeeps off into the air or easily blow them apart. What humans remained went straight for firing what weapons they still had. The scene before her wasn’t exactly shocking in the case of seeing all members of her kind dying rather easily, but the fact so many had even shown up here at all. Were they really coming here in such numbers to get her back?

            She didn’t have long to contemplate, and yelped in surprise as Megatron scooped her up and brought her over to the back side of the camp to at least put her behind the cover of their stone shelter. Whipping up to face him once back on the ground, she glared. “Megatr-”

            “Don’t go repeating yourself again, girl.” The mech sneered sharply, looking back to where more blasts and gunfire were heard, and debris go flying overhead. The invading band of humans were approaching in number, and he had no time for bantering with his human. “I shall explain further once we are out of this blasted desert and back in that city. But until then you must do EXACTLY as I order you.”

            “Oh hohoho,” Annabelle shook her head indignantly, pointing at him. “You ain’t pulling that shit again. You can’t keep throwing me around and expect me to just go along with all this!”

            “It doesn’t sound as if you have much time to argue now, girl. If you have not yet noticed, we are otherwise engaged.” He cocked his helm, optics glaring as if the girl had slowly gone stupid.

            “Screw that, you got plenty covering us for a minute, right?” Stepping closer, Annabelle glared firmly to the growling mech. “There’s a lot you aren’t tell me, Megatron. Whether it’s now or wherever we end up after this I WANT to know the truth. After the shit I’ve gone through already I think I deserve some answers.”

            Megatron frowned, noticeably shifting more over her, either in intimidation or to block her from more falling debris. “You have no need to learn what does not concern you.”

            “Then what DOES concern me, huh? At least give me SOMETHING here, Megatron, something that I can take away from all this crap.” Looking to the sounds of the gunfire, she clenched her fist. “Either you tell me, or I go to them.”

            That made the tyrant flinch, and a growl rumbled out in a near threat. “You will not.”

            “Oh but I might.”

            “Is that a threat, girl?”

            “If it has to be. Just tell me and I’ll stay chilling out here and hiding like some invalid while your buddies get blown to bits. What do you plan to do with the Pillars in Chicago? Let alone why I have to be there with you.”

            Relenting, Megatron glared back as he heard some of the seekers shrieking at some lucky human shots finding their targets. “I…gah, I shall explain later, once we are free of these pests. But as I said, if we are to get far from here you must obey whatever I tell you.”

            “Yeah like that’s happening.” Annabelle frowned, not too fazed by some bits of rock dropping on them. “I don’t see you putting any of those freaky ear tracker control things on me, and I’m sure as hell not putting that on again. You know how fucked up that was to get my body just jerked around like that?”

            “MUST you argue about this NOW?” Megatron near begged in his question, but it still rang with irritation.

            “I’ll complain about that whenever I want to. And I’m sure as hell not doing anything like that again.” Brushing herself off, she smugly lifted her head and moved to go around the rock shelter they’re behind. “Fine. Sounds like I’m turning myself in.” Sure enough, Megatron snatched her up by the back of her shirt, collar rammed up into her throat as per usual.

            “My liege, we’re sustaining damage the longer we hold them off!” Air-Warrior called between a few strafe blasts he unleashed on another line of humans. “If we are to flee, now is the time!”

            Ignoring Annabelle for the moment, Megatron comm’d elsewhere. “Kickstart, where are you and Pulse at with the transportation frequencies?”

            “Nearly there, my lord!” One could hear the shriller tone of Pulse over the comm, and the cursing of Kickstart somewhere in the back. “We are several leagues from your position. We need a few more clicks.”

            “We will not HAVE a few more clicks!” Megatron growled in demand, eyeing Annabelle swinging in his hold with that still defiant glare, arms folded in her half pout. He gave a half sneer in return. “Can organics make the trip in turn?”

            “It may take alterations but—scrap! Gah, we need time for that, my lord! The human armies can easily follow through if we lower the frequency levels. Any higher it could very well fry their brains. That is…if they were full conscious that is. If under lower atmospheric intake one, very well could survive a trip on higher frequency.”

            That made Megatron ponder, frowning over his human charge as she watched more debris fly their way, shaking her head as dust began to fall around them. Surely it would be risky, but it would take longer without their far more stellar transportation to take her a standard route. Although, she was not like other humans where functional anatomy was concerned. At least, not anymore.

            “Girl?”

            “WHAT?”

            “Would you say you, became more trusting of me lately over these past orns?”

            That almost made Annabelle snort in a laugh. “Well don’t you got some brass balls for that one, huh?”

            “Just answer the question girl. Hardly time for squabbling.”

            “Fine. No.”

            “Then hold my trust to this then: I shall answer your questions once we arrive in, ‘Chicago,’ and perhaps then your trust shall build. Until then, I hope you trust what knowledge I still have of your anatomy.”

            Annabelle blinked in confusion. “Wait, just _what_ part of my ana—”

            Before she could finish, one of Megatron’s thin sharp claws found her head and flicked her quickly and sharply. Much to the sting in the tyrant’s chest as well as the rather unnerving sight, her head jerked back and went limp. Well, unconscious, he thought. That was at least one feat.

            Calling over Air-Warrior, seeing as Starscream could easily lead the attack while the blue seeker went on ahead, Megatron glared sternly as the seeker appeared banged up but more than fit to keep going. He paused before holding out the dangling form of Annabelle. “Get her to the transport sight. We shall rendezvous there.”

            Air-Warrior almost recoiled at the sight of the unconscious girl, wings flicking. “My liege, is she-?”

            “She is fine, merely in a form of power down.” Megatron huffed, though he still seemed rather reluctant to hand over his human charge. Though given their current circumstance, the blue flyer was the only one he could trust with getting her to safety. “As I have ordered, you will get her to the transport and assist where you must as cover fire, if they so require it.”

            “Will, she be okay going-”

            “If you do not go immediately, she certainly won’t be.” Now just impatient as he heard some human troops coming too close for his liking, he handed Annabelle’s body to the seeker, who cupped her more tenderly than the tyrant did. Megatron did frown with a rumble at the look of the girl in the other’s claw. He had to remain with his troops, be sure they were all en route to their next location. It would be difficult to blend back into such a densely human-populated city, but if there were any chance of his kind’s success and get off world, he would not get far remaining in a dirtball of a desert.

            And if things did go awry, he needed to see that Annabelle was removed first. He had some who were still online that could help once back in the city. They would know how to keep her protected until he would follow behind.

            That didn’t make it any easier seeing the girl’s limp form now, to let another take her away, at least for a time. But, he intended to explain at least some things to her, lighten some burden from the bond he had yet to share. That was motivation enough.

            “WHY are you still here, fool?” Megatron quickly snarled, once realizing the blue jet still stood with Annabelle in hold. To provide cover fire he whipped around to step from behind his cover and fire upon the remaining humans. He fired further seeing some of the seekers and the choppers injured. “GO! NOW!”

            Air-Warrior hissed slightly at the sudden gunfire, but keeping his temporary charge close to his chest, he dashed off to leap into jet mode. Once making sure Annabelle’s form was strapped safely in his cockpit, he fired his thrusters to blast off to the agreed-upon location.

            Megatron paused between his attack to glance where the jet departed, frowning to himself. A part of him wanted to rush back, retrieve her and at least know she was safe in his company. Yet with this attack, he could not risk her being captured or harmed in any manner. If he wanted any chance of keeping her safe, she had to leave. He would reunite in due time. He had to get his army back to the states, so he had to remain.

            As heavier shells blasted into his frame, the larger mech roared out with a fiery glare upon the remaining humans. Some of their artillery did manage to blow some bits of his frame off, pain from it coming in burning flashes. It tore at his still rather sore form, but in hindsight the pain only encouraged his rage. Rage at how these insects still dared to try and best him.

            With a short yet fierce Cybertronian battle cry, the tyrant charged head on at the humans, firing away as some of his troops gave cover fire. After all, even when injured, Lord Megatron was a pure force of wrath they did not wish to be in the way of.

 

-X-

 

            “Scott, you getting any of this?”

            The female officer came up behind Garret at her work desk, peeking over his shoulder to look at the computer screen. “Not my family files, right?  
            “Nah, just the pictures.” He tried for a laugh, but Scott wasn’t having it. Instead Garret cleared his throat to point out the reports he managed to pull up. “I ain’t no hacker here, but I did some fishing and found these. Some leaks from the Chicago attack over a year ago. Mostly eye witness reports but plenty of video and photo proof around the web. Well, ones that survived government removal.”

            The officer frowned as she watched the snippets of handheld camera videos, recordings and pics from cell phones, and so forth that showed various angles and points of the great battle of Chicago. She shook her head. “What do these have anything to do with it?”

            “It’s the pillar things I’m more curious about. Like look here,” Garret pulled up a shorter video that caught a rough angle of two men seeming to get into a brawl by a tall, central pillar, which pans up to the sky to show the brief moment a massive metal mass appear from the very beam the pillar projected. He paused the vid to point at the beam and object in the sky. “I wanna know what that is…and what the hell that pillar thing was bringing up in the sky.” He looked back at Scott, who oddly went quiet at the sight. “…You know, don’t you?”

            “Not everything…but, some. Only what Banner would tell me.” She couldn’t look the man in the eye as she recalled the project file she was given those months back.

            “Well whatever you know is more than what I can clue in on.” Garret spun his chair to look at her better, trying to meet her gaze. “What were those Pillars doing?”

            Scott bit her lip, straightening up and still looking away. Not ashamed, but rather afraid to even think of it. “…I’m, strictly ordered to not talk outside of it.”

            “Who the hell am I gonna tell? Just us two, right?”

            “Like I trust you to keep your mouth shut?”

            “Like we could trust Kandler at this point? You saw, no one believed us. Guy has everyone under his thumb, and who knows what else he’s up to. If we tell anybody else besides us and my garage boys they’ll go straight to Kandler, no question. We can’t trust anybody. At least, not while we’re here.”

            Scott ran a hand through her hair, pacing a few steps away. “It’s not that easy, you know that right? To just, do all this shit and expect to get away with it. They’ll be on to us.”

            “About WHAT, Amy? What were they trying to do?”

            Scott sighed heavily, conflicted on what she could say. But had to admit that Garret was right. They couldn’t trust anyone here, not if they were going to answer directly to Williams or Kandler. If she had to explain, she couldn’t trust to do it here.

            “We…we can’t talk about it here. They’ll hear us. Sack us on the spot.”

            Garret stood up with a half glare. “Fine. Where can we go, then? Down to a lil local café, chill by the nice watering hole, where?” Just as frustrated, he huffed. “Look, Scott, it’s fine if you’re freaked out here…but, if there’s any way we can help stop these things from fucking up the world again, we gotta have a game plan. Know just what we’re getting into.”

            “I know.” Scott glared in return. “Don’t think I don’t. I do. I just…” She found herself pausing again, if only to collect herself. “We lost, plenty of people in Chicago. Good men and women…good friends.” Slowly she looked at Garret head on. “There’s plenty here who want nothing more than to blow those metal bastards back into space, for what they did. What we lost because of them…and, if they are really trying this again, it’s…it’s gonna be a shitstorm all over again.”

            “Then we can’t let that happen.” Garret pressed her carefully yet firmly. “I’ll help you…whatever you need.” Clenching his fists he stepped closer to make them meet gazes again. “What I do know, is that by some miracle, and no matter what made it turn out the way it did, is that the kid is alive. And I still think she is. And letting her stay out there in Megatron’s hands isn’t a good idea. Whatever he plans to do with her in the end. We gotta try and stop him, figure this out…not just for her, but for the whole fucking planet. All over again.”

            Scott kept their gazes held, biting her cheek knowing he was right. She understood that despite how fearful she was for their own sake, she could only imagine how fearful Annabelle was. Being stuck in a desert at the mercy of an alien tyrant, far from any other human. Though, she had to admit, that she was more confused as to why Megatron had been so keen to keep her in the first place. If she was alive, Scott had no clue what would become of the girl if Megatron did in fact get his plan in motion. With Kandler under suspicion, and with what she knew from the Chicago battle file, it couldn’t be very good for Annabelle’s sake. It wasn’t as if anyone who answered to Kandler would be helpful either.

            “Not to sound rude here but, we are talking, one officer and a group of car gurus. Not exactly a great band of heroes against a big ragtag of Decepticons.”

            “Worth a shot, right?” Garret smirked hopefully, patting her shoulders in reassurance. “And Carlsbad is down with anything to get back at Kandler. He’ll help us out.”

            “He wouldn’t, happen to know how to fly, would he?”

            Garret blinked at that. “Um…I know he can shoot. But, that’s about it.”

            Scott sighed heavily again, this time with some determination behind it. “We need someone who can. And unless you boys know how to pilot something that doesn’t have four wheels and an engine, we can’t get out of here.”

            The repairman frowned at that, trying to see if he knew anyone who could do that, but didn’t have many ideas in mind. “Depends, how far are we going?”

            “I doubt we’d get there in time, or ahead of anyone else, but if we got any chance of stopping whatever Megatron’s doing, we have to get back to the states. He’ll be after the remaining Pillars there.” She quickly put a hand up to stop him from interrupting. “I’ll explain everything on the way there, if we even get there.”

            “Well might as well do it now, ‘cause last I see either of us know anybody who-”

            They turn sharply in alert as the office door opens, but tense up more in shock and relief to see the familiar face of Sorval. The two did blink though at seeing his rather banged up state, some cuts to his head visible with dried blood and dirt smeared elsewhere.

            “Jesus Sor’, the hell happened to you?” Garret approached him in demand and shock. “Where have you been anyway?? We’ve been looking for you, couldn’t get your radio frequency.”

            “Like he’s gonna tell us?” Almost copying the repairman’s words from earlier, Scott stepped over too. “You can tell us later, but right now we need help. We have to get out of here, to the states. I know people there that can help us with this Con crap. We need a pilot and don’t got anybody in mind.” She shrugged in her admittance. “Ideas?”

            Even worn out from his venture on foot back to base camp after wandering locations for days to seek out Annabelle, he perked up at hearing them wanting to get out. With almost no hesitation, the silent bulk of a man pointed to himself.

            “Since when were you a pilot?” Garret raised a brow in disbelief, but as usual got no direct answer. “Fine fine, if you still got your head and can handle a chopper, we can’t complain.”

            “But we still gotta figure out how to even get ahold of one. It’s not like we can all just stroll out and borrow one.” Scott folded her arms with another disgruntled huff. “The last thing we need is attracting attention.”

             “We won’t have to sneak if we just move fast.” Garret smirked, mostly as a joke. Like they would honestly be able to get out of the base without flight clearance. “But…I want those answers about that, Pillar stuff and what those Cons want to do with it. We’ll get out of here, no question. Just, well…won’t be easy.”

            Scott glanced between the two men, and shook her head. “I, might be able to faux some reports up, at least enough to clear the commander center with. It’ll mainly be getting all of us on a chopper and flying right out. They can’t see who’s going.”

            “Hey, as long as you can start up a flight out quick.” Garret shrugged at the silent Sorval, who merely dipped his head.

            “Then…I guess we’re doing thing.” Scott nodded, and quickly moved between and past them. “If we have any chance of a head start, we gotta head to where the first Pillar is.”

            “So…Chicago?” Garret mumbled, glancing to the screen that had one of the eyewitness videos paused.

            The female officer gave a huff. “Chicago.”

            Unbeknownst to the three discussing their plans, one of the techs of said officer stood beside the door, frowning as he listened in. With a half glare he began walking down the hall and flicked on his radio. “Sergeant Kandler, sir, they’re onto us. Trying for a bailout by helicopter.”

            “When?” the typical gruff voice phoned back.

            “Most likely by this evening, sir. No specification.”

            “Going where?”

            “Chicago, sir. They’re going after the kid, and track down the Pillars.”

            There was a slight pause. “The kid? I already sent for the kid on scout, where is she?”

            “A radio report came through earlier, sir. Said they stormed their camp but the girl was nowhere. Just saw some of them flee early into the fight. We’re thinking they took her with them.”

            “Fuck.” Kandler cursed under his breath, shouting out off the line to get his driver to move faster. “Meet me at the east hanger bay. We’re gonna switch gears and head out, immediately.”

            “But, what about the crew escaping, sir? Should I report them out?”

            Once again, a pause came, one that seemed to be weighing the options.

            “…Let them go.”

            “Sir?”

            “If they’re after the kid, let them. The kid trusts them more, might be enough to get away from Megatron and his cronies. But if they’re going after the Pillars, take em out. At least, don’t let them get the central one.” He sits back in his seat. “Let them head out. We’ll tail them, see where they go. Have Williams contact Attinger and tell him plans are changing up a bit.” He frowned out the window as the base slowly came into view, seeing some jets flying westward. “We’re following ol’ Megatron’s lead, and heading stateside.”

 

-X-

 

            _We’ll meet again_

_Don’t know where_

_Don’t know when_

_But I know we’ll meet again_

_Some sunny day_

“Fuckin’ hell…”

            Annabelle groaned long as she rolled onto her side, her blurry eyes finally opening up. The odd static filled music playing near her woke her more than anything, not sure how long it had been going on but hearing such old music was rather surprising.

            It was the sudden cold that hit her next, instinctively hugging her arms at a small breeze blowing over her. Since when did it get this cold this fast? Let alone she was on a rather uncomfortable metal table.

            Wait, table? Metal? Cold out? Music clearly from some sort of radio source?

            She sat up to finally take in her surroundings, but had to grip her head again at the sudden jolt of soreness. Damn, why did Megatron have to knock her lights out like that?

            “If you purge your tanks, I’m not cleaning it up.” A gruff, growling voice came.

            Whipping to the unknown voice, Annabelle flinched as instead she saw a GT Mustang police cruiser, which upon analysis was also the source of the still playing music. Any other time she would have asked where the voice came from, but once seeing no one behind the wheel of the cruiser, that was enough of an answer.

            “You’ve already met most of us, so when are you gonna quit the staring?” the voice came again, more annoyed if anything.

            “Yeah, but haven’t met you.” Scooting herself to at least sit on the edge of the table she was on, Annabelle sighed. A part of her hoped she would have woken up to an actual human being. Though, she supposed Megatron would not make that so easy. Besides her, humans were the last thing he would want around. “So…friend of Megatron’s, I’m guessing.”

            “As if you would be in stasis and delivered to an Autobot.” The cruiser finally shut off his radio. “If any are still around, anyway.”

            Rolling her eyes, Annabelle steadily found her feet to hop off, the dull ache of her head fading now that she was awake. “I’ll just take that as a yes.” Annabelle came over just to look over the cruiser, before taking in the rest of her surroundings.

            “What did I say about staring, kid?”

            “I ain’t staring at you. I’m checking the place out.”

            “Not much to look at. Took me cycles to find a spot off insect radar.”

            As the girl looked around without much reply back, she took in the almost warehouse style of building they were in. It was clearly a place where large machinery were stored and or worked on, judging by the various work tables and open spaces and tie downs for machinery to be parked in. Curiously she came up to the large bay doors, she stopped at the sharp rev of the cruiser’s engine.

            “Not yet, insect.” The cruiser growled. “Still being tailed. And I’d rather not go running in circles again.”

            “Wait, by who?” As an answer, she heard the roaring of various heavy duty vehicles just beyond the doors, making her step back as more keep going by. Some shouts come as they drive by, trying to scan the area. When she hears the squeal of brakes and the rattle of military gear, she dared enough to peek between the break of the door. Sure enough, she could see the side of at least one military vehicle with a gattling gun perched atop.

            Rather shocked at first, Annabelle flinched as a claw came in front to both cover the top half of her body and pulled her back. Her mouth muffled, she could only shoot her eyes up to meet the glaring gaze of what had been the police cruiser. The two hearing more movement and orders being shouted, they stare wide eyed or glaring at the door. As things went oddly silent, she could hear the clicking and whirring of tech from the mech holding her, recognizing it as thermal scanning past the wall. If this group were to come in, he would see it approaching long before she would.

            Finally, with a few more rattles of machinery, a few more shouts were given, and she breathed as she could hear engines roaring up again and driving away. How they managed to dodge that was beyond her.

            “DON’T, do that again.” Growling in a sneer the cruiser let her go, rough but still rather careful as he paced away. “Told you I’ve been trying to keep off their scanners for cycles. Be lucky I got round to finding just the right frequency to stay on.” With a shrug he leaned back against one of the opposite walls, scratching at his knuckles. “But look what happens when I finally get the slack. ‘Ey Cade guess what? Ol’ Megatron wants you to do something for him, again.’ Like scouting around in a death trap isn’t enough, now I get stuck with,” he sneered across at the bemused Annabelle. “insect-sitting.”

            Annabelle rolled her eyes with folded arms as she marched back over to him. “Well I didn’t ask for a sitter. Hell, I didn’t ask to get…’sat’ by anybody.” She gave a helpless shrug. “You think I’d ask to be Megatron’s pet? Fucking psycho that got attachment issues, if you ask me.”

            “Ehg, our ‘gracious’ leader is many things, but attachment issue is not one of them, insect.”

            “Oh I beg to differ. Really, I will.” She sighed again though, seeing as she was still rather groggy and knew arguing with one of Megatron’s followers would not be the best choice. From the looks of it he seemed just as displeased having to keep watch on her, and the last thing she needed was tick off a Con and cause a rampage.

            “Alright, look…just, I’ve been, real frustrated, and tired…and hungry…and just, plain pissed off lately. Thanks to your ‘awesome’ leader I’ve been stuck in a desert surviving on what stupid scraps we could steal from nearby camps and avoid humans at all costs. Plus I’ve gotten injured and sick multiple times, almost see my friends killed. PLUS, my head and back are killing me. I don’t wanna be here, you don’t wanna be here, life sucks, fantastic. But, I gotta put up with it and so do you. So let’s, try this on a different foot, alright?” That only gets a rumble from the con and nothing more, so she dared to press a little further. “So…Cade, was it?”

            “Barricade, to you, insect.” The cruiser mumbled without even looking to her, more interested in his claws still.

            Annabelle put her hands up innocently. “My bad. Well, mine’s Annabelle.”

            “I prefer insect. Or girl if I feel in a better mood.”

            “Good to know.” Kicking at the floor with hands in pockets, she strolled past Barricade before pausing at her next thought. “Where, are the others?”

            The cruiser huffed again. “Pit if I know. Just comm’d in to say they’d toss you though and keep an optic on you. Megatron’s order. That’s all they like telling me.”

            “So…none have contacted back?” she frowned back up at him. “How, long ago was that?”

            “Hmph, since you were out for over an orn, I would say just as long.”

            That seemed rather unsettling to the teen. She didn’t feel as if she should be so worried about the safety of the remaining Decepticons, let alone Megatron. Though with what had been happening before he knocked her out, she could only imagine how things went down afterward. If he defeated those soldiers, shouldn’t they at least be here, within contact? But, what if they were injured, and maybe even captured? Surely Megatron wouldn’t allow himself to be captured by humans again. Not after the many times he grumbled about being stuck in a block of ice for such humans.

            “Can, you try contacting them yourself?”

            “Yeah, and throw off my location I took cycles finding? Rather not be that stupid. Pits, _why_ are you suddenly so concerned?” Barricade questioned. “Geh, don’t tell me you’re having some sort of…whatever you humans call being, when you care for your captors after such a time. Hardly see a human pitying the safety of our _glorious_ leader.” The cruiser made mocking air quotes, mostly to himself.

            Annabelle just had about enough of this mech’s attitude. “First, I’m pretty sure you’re talking about Stockholm Syndrome, and second, I just think it’s fair to know if the rest of your crew and leader are doing alright. Aren’t you at least concerned for your leader’s position, not making any call out here? No updates?” she leaned forward with a raised brow. “Sooner they get back, the sooner you’re done babysitting.”

            Barricade merely huffed, still rather agitated but was listening nonetheless.

            “Our master can take care of himself if need be, insect. He’s done it plenty long enough in space, and staying in some Earth desert like some invalid without even contacting his one SCOUT is nothing short of easy for him.”

            Annabelle just bit her lip. She couldn’t argue the Decepticon leader’s possible cowardice, staying in a desert for well over a year, and never explain how the events of the Chicago battle made him flee for such a time. Fairly out of character for him, and if anything, she wanted that answer he promised.

            “He…owed me an explanation.” Annabelle stepped closer to Barricade in an attempt to meet his gaze firmly. “But if he can’t be here right now, whether he’s getting here slow in that rickity old truck mode, or he’s injured, or what not, I want answers from someone.” She paused as Barricade slowly looked at her with a half glare and growl, giant arms folded as if unimpressed with her apparent boldness before a Decepticon. “So since it seems like we’ll be hanging out alone for a little while, I will ask you. And if you can’t give me a full answer then I’ll just keep asking.”

            “I’ll put you back into stasis if you keep pestering me in the way you ‘threaten’ me now.”

            “Yeah, being stuck away from humans and with a bunch of giant robot maniacs makes me real scared of you.” She half smirked. “That, and who knows what Megatron would do knowing you raised a claw on me.”

            That at least got Barricade to bit the inside of his cheek, with glare still firm.

            “So, Barricade, can you tell me, what happened in the Battle of Chicago? More specifically, what happened with the Pillars?”

            Much like the odd silence from the old Decepticon leader back in Africa, the cruiser was silent himself and refused to look at her. Annabelle could only puff out a sigh in frustration. Why did these Cons seem more than bold enough to talk about destroying her race, but be mute once the Pillars were mentioned?

            “Please...?”

            “Lord Megatron would explain things better. I was following orders and was…otherwise engaged.”

            “You didn’t even know what you were fighting for?”

            “Of course we did.” Barricade growled. “Like every other battle: win the war, defeat the Autobots, and restore our home. That battle was just like any other.”

            “But it was enough to make Megatron run and hide out over a year, though. This long of a war and that one battle makes him run for the hills?”

            The cruiser didn’t reply to that, seeming to have the answer but was far too stubborn to reveal it. Though, as the teen pondered it, she doubted she would get such an answer easily out of a mech whose job it was to scout and as well as keep things withheld.

            Barricade grunted at the rather loud growl from Annabelle, and her instinctive clutch to her middle. “What now, trying to intimidate me instead, insect?”

            “My stomach, thank you.” Annabelle mumbled, rather embarrassed. Yet she was out for a while with little food beforehand. Of course she would be running on empty. “Just starving right now. Like, hungry.”

            “Yes yes, I may despise your species by I get the hint of you needing constant sustenance. Even if some are rather, disgusting to see you devour.” Barricade sneered with a mental shiver, leaning off the wall to check the large hanger door. “But, allowing my ‘gracious’ leader’s pet to starve would mean my hide. So, come. While those blasted scouters are gone.”

            Rather surprised by his sudden turn of mood to get right to helping her after his many complaints, Annabelle stared at the cruiser for a moment. Yet, she wasn’t about to refuse the idea of an actual meal after living on whatever she could get from desert outposts. She jogged up to stop beside Barricade, allowing him to listen and scan past the door before he reached a claw down to pull the door up and open.

            Annabelle couldn’t help but stare again as she took a few steps out, finally getting the chance to actually find out where the Cons transported her. Sure enough, it was Chicago. At least, based on the file photos Sorval gave her. Given the chaos that was shown in those, she had to admit the city looked better than it had been. Their hideout appeared to be a boat storage hanger alongside the river, spotting the river walk just nearby their entrance. As she looked downstream, she could hear the bustling of city life, along with various torn banners of robot heads with red x’s cut through them, along with the words “ **ENEMY**.” She couldn’t help but huff at that. No wonder the Cons, and Megatron, had been forced to avoid cities if this was the greeting they got. Even if they did put a city nearly to rubble for God knew why. As she took in the cool air from the waterway, she also took note to how nobody seemed to be around, even for what appeared to be a busy walking path and river wide enough for boat passage.

            “This area is part of the quarantine.” Barricade rumbled. “The human strike teams will come tracking here on occasion, but no others. At least for a mile radius.” He grunted up at the taller tower in the distance, but did seem to stare up past it for a long moment, as if he saw something shocking.

            “Sears Tower.” Annabelle murmured, feeling the cruiser frown down at her. “That building you’re looking at. Or, Willis Tower. Whatever you prefer.” She shrugged at the look her gave her. “What, girl can’t know trivia?”

            The comment seemed to bring Barricade back to reality, and growled shortly before folding back into his vehicle mode, popping open his rear door. “Get in the back. It will be less suspicious than traveling in the front.”

            “And having no one driving is less suspicious?” Even in her remark she climbed into the back, oddly minding her feet as the door shut beside her. She flinched though as right in the driver seat, a sudden human form appeared to take the wheel. A suited police officer with dark hair, mustache, and aviators over his eyes. The longer she stared at him, she could see a brief moment of the human form flickering into projection static.

            “Uhh…”

            “A holoform.” Barricade’s voice rumbled through the cruiser’s speakers, the “officer” in the seat never changing expression. “Less suspicious, as you say?”

            “Sorry just…didn’t know you, guys could do that.”

            “Easier for flyers than us grounders, they can get away with not constantly having one around humans. But apparently you insects panic when you see a vehicle moving with no driver present. Hmph.” As he spoke, the cruiser pulled sharply around and rolled up onto the street, shifting gears and seemed to drive rather steadily through the quiet area. Most likely not to draw any possible attention. Once she saw them pass through a half open gate, he powered suddenly through and kept up such a speed on into the more populated city.

            At first Annabelle was caught off guard just seeing so many people again, as if the desert made her feel rather alien once returning to such a heavily populated area. Let alone of it beng civilians and not soldiers. To see them pay no mind to the cruiser also made her shift in her seat, to see them not even the slightest bit aware that a Con was driving past them, the very kind who almost leveled this city. Then again, what would happened had they known? Report them? She had no idea how Transformers were being dealt with in these cities nowadays. Barricade had some nerve to stay around here, she thought. At least he could survive in a city Megatron seemed reluctant to return to.

            As she allowed Barricade to take her deeper into downtown Chicago, it gave her time to think back on the tyrant. Was he on his way and just wasn’t saying? What about the others, and why did none come through and just leave Barricade on his own? It wasn’t like it was a shocker that Megatron wouldn’t explain everything, not just to her but his own followers.

            What if, he may have been hurt?

            Hell, why did she even ask herself that?

            What made him so hesitant to return to Chicago, out of all places? Yet why send her there, and let his scout look after her in the meantime after being so possessive of her beforehand? Maybe Megatron knew that even though agitated by it, Barricade could be trusted to look after and know how to tend to a human in his absence. If Megatron could trust his scout, however crazy the tyrant may be, then she could feel safe with the cruiser herself.

            But that didn’t help the fact that she felt, an odd, strange sense of emptiness with Megatron not around.

            Hopefully, he would be back soon. Hell be damned if she wasn’t going to get the answers she needed out of that rust bucket.

            Annabelle yelped as her head suddenly slammed into the grate separating the front and back seat of the cruiser, gripping her forehead in soreness. “The fuck, man..?? Shit, that hurt..!”

            “Shake it off, insect, at least I didn’t miss it.” The scanning could be heard from the cruiser, the officer in his driver’s seat slowly turning to look at the quiet pizzeria he parked in front of. Once the scan finished he rumbled. “Not many are out at this time of orn. But still, make it quick.”

            “What, you want me to order to go?”

            “And bring that disgusting slop into my cab? Absolutely not.” Barricade shivered even in vehicle mode. “Get your food and eat quickly. We cannot stay out here long when scouters take this route.”

            Annabelle nodded small, and looked to pizzeria, which at a glance didn’t seem to have many people there as the cruiser mentioned. Spotting the clock on his dash, it was the later afternoon, not quite dinner. Of course nobody would be here at a spendy pizza parlor.

            “Um, hate to be that person but, how can I get food if I have no money. Not the best look going in either.”

            The metal grate slide aside for her just as the CD port of the cruiser’s dash spat out a card, forcing her to catch it to avoid hitting her face. “You look just like any homeless insect around this pit forsaken city. Now hurry up and get your food.” His holoform took the time to step out and open the door for her. “The card will flash, and when it does you return to me immediately. No exceptions if you want us both alive.”

            “Fine fine, whatever you say.” After using her spare hair-tie from her wrist to quickly pull back her hair, she paused midway out of the cruiser and looked at the dash. “…Thank you.”

            Barricade only grunted, and just focused on keeping his holoform online and leaning against the cruiser as she climbed out and toward the pizzeria.

            The pizzeria was rather dimly lit, save the dark green and brown color scheme and wooden tables. She moved toward the end of the bar area, a spot where she could generally be alone yet still see Barricade out of the corner of her eye outside. She offered a smile to the waiter as he came over, brushing back some loose bits of her rather greasy hair. Maybe she could get Barricade to find her a place with a shower after her meal.

             “Hey, if it’s not too weird, gimme the biggest stuffed-crust slice you can.” Annabelle shrugged with an admitting smirk, which did get an amused smile from the waiter. “And, breadsticks? Oh um, sorry and, if you can, a Shirley Temple?” That gets another few nods. “Thank you, that should be it.”

            As she faced the bar better, she eagerly gulped down almost half of her Shirley Temple once the waiter served it and left again. The teen was so lost in the bliss of wonderful refreshment that she barely noticed the rather intense stare from a man down at the far corner of the eatery. It was odd not to notice him, given he was wearing dark sunglasses inside a dim lit restaurant, with a cloudy Chicago day outside. He gave short, sharp glances toward her, as well as the rather bored looking police officer waiting outside against his cruiser. Rather suspicious and on edge, if not just plain surprised by the scene before him. How could no one NOT see what he was seeing??

  
            His past expertise with Sector Seven surely made him weary of anything mechanical, but he knew enough that this wasn’t just a weird scenario to take lightly. He had been tracking any Bot and Con going through this city, having stayed around since the battle of Chicago ended. Find out more about what they were planning. What MEGATRON had planning. So what in hell would these Cons want with keeping a young teen around?

            Definitely not to keep one just as a pet, that’s for sure. They may have offered to make pets out of humans, but Megatron wouldn’t go this far to have an underling of his watch her. And not like his followers could get away with hiding a human without Megatron knowing. He was crazy, but not stupid.

  
            Dammit, the salt and pepper haired man thought, he HAD to know. He sharply brought up his clearly old newspaper as Annabelle stood up to go and grab a paper herself, at least to pass the time and get caught up on actual news.

  
            While that left her out of direct sight of Barricade, Annabelle skimmed the newspaper, but found nothing of huge interest, but did notice a small section of paper dedicated to any Transformers caught and or destroyed. Damn, enough to get their own section of the daily news, she mused.

  
            She didn’t really react as a male figure casually leaned on the wall by the newspaper stand, face still in his own paper. Rather awkward and not at all smooth, he slowly turned and grabbed Annabelle by the arm. She yelped and lifted a fist to hit him.

  
            “Ey ey ey, take it easy. Pizza’s too good here to lose. Janitor here’s a great guy. Knew his mom for years.”

  
            “What?”

  
            “Just don’t go screaming around here, alright? I’ll make it quick.” As Annabelle jerked her arm and threatened with another hit. “I can tell you what you need. Better than some half rusted psychopath,” He puts a hand up as she moved to argue again. “Ah bah bah, don’t bother. I’m onto ya, kid. I didn’t go through years of Sector Seven and not notice a kid meeting a Transformers when I see one. Watch what happened in LA, had to get stuck under the enemy’s scrotum in Egypt, and get a new set of wheel myself thanks to what they did to Chicago. Been tracking what I can of em around here, then keep slipping around. Then low and behold one comes waltzin’ up for a slice of quality Italian cooking? Nah nah, not when he’s got a friend to keep his claws on. SO, you’re gonna spill.” As the waiter came back out and stared at the strange scene, he pointed sharply at him. “Ey ey Enrico, what did I say last time, huh? OFF the bell peppers, I can smell em from here! You want another Taco Pizza Tuesday on your ass? Yeah well pluck em off pal, all of em. Hey hey, and get the door while you’re at it. Lock it for a few. Pay ya double for the overtime.”

            That got Annabelle to pause, half glaring once the waiter awkwardly hurried to do so and dash back to the kitchen. “…Are you insane?”

  
            “I get asked that a lot. I prefer quick and to the point. Especially on government issues, if you catch my drift.” He raised a brow at her after he kept looking around to make sure no one was listening in. “Those Cons won’t tell you nothing, I can tell you that much. I can fill you and, and you fill me in.”

“How do you even--”

“I’ve been tailing that copper of your’s for weeks, saw him limpin’ outta the Chicago fight way back. Been on his ass since, and gettin’ nothing. Like going all incognito ninja-judo all day. Now he comes strollin around broad daylight to drop some kid off? And last I checked,” he roughly and still clumsily opened up his older newspaper to point sharply a few times at an article. “You were turnin’ into quite the headliner.” Sure enough, there was a rather older photo of her, probably from her yearbook, of her being reported missing by authorities and suspected accomplice to Decepticon activity. As she swallowed hard, he went on. “You talk now, I keep it quiet. It’s what I do. Hell, my mama lives with me and she doesn’t even know my last job. So, everything you got. More you got to share, more I can help ya.”

            First, they knew about her and the Cons already? How even? Hell, she could bolt now but if he was offering her answers, she could at least risk it. Not like it wouldn’t be hard to scream for Barricade’s attention if things went south.

As she heard the waiter lock up the door and hurry away under the snapping fingers and finger jabbing from the man beside her, she gave a reluctant huff.

  
            “Who the hell are you, first off? Before we go sharing here with a Con chilling outside as I get much needed pizza?”

  
            “Ahh, been awhile since anybody bothered asking that. Who knew I’d miss it?” He moved his hand to clasp her shoulder, and plopped her roughly into nearby booth seat and sit across from her. With a rather eager grin and clap of his hands, he rubbed them together as he somehow produced a thick file to drop on the table between them, rough and torn at the edges. Atop the file, she read “Property of Agent Seymour Simmons, S7”, and covered in various red stamping. Well guess that was her answer to that.

“Now, let’s start thing a bit fun, eh?” Simmons leaned forward with folded hands. “How is it, you got that tango with Megatron before me?”

 


	18. Chapter 17

Trying to not only get through her rather large meal of pizza and breadsticks, Annabelle was also doing her best to answer the rather demanding Simmons’ questions regarding her knowledge on Megatron and his current plans. However it was rather hard to get every detail in for how much the former agent discussed his own findings. Most of the discussion he informed her of all the past and now current activities of the Transformers on Earth, at least ones that he had information or had taken part in himself. Even if she wanted to interject he was too into it to let her. So she bared with the constant rambling, seeing as it did give her more insight to these Decepticons as a whole. That, and as far as she could see, this Simmons guy loved to hear himself talk.

“So short hand, Cybertron?” She mumbled with mouth half full.

“They activate those Pillars, Cybertron gets spit out right next to Earth.” Simmons jabbed a finger at a document before sliding it over to her. “The Pillars act as a gateway, portal or whatever you wanna call it. If they all get pulled together and get linked to the central pillar, it gets strong enough to send a whole planet through. Bots and us motley crew managed to toast some of the Pillars enough to shut it down and shoot Cybertron back to wherever it came from.”

“But wait, why even bring Cybertron here? If those pillars act like a gateway, why not just use it to get back to their own planet?” As Simmons moved a hand to steal one of her breadsticks, she compulsively brought up a fork to threaten him silently back.

“BeCAUSE they were planning to bring Cybertron here so us humans could ‘help’ rebuild it for them. Need a bunch of manpower to get their shambles back in working order after they blew it up God knows how long ago.”

Annabelle frowned before swallowing her hearty bite of pizza. She knew Megatron had told her of the loss of his planet, but never that he may had been intending to use her race as a sort of slave army to help rebuild it for them. How would that have even worked? Cybertron must be huge, and even before getting close to Earth it very well could ruin the solar system in general. Not a science wiz herself, but she knew just tossing something that big a mass into a balanced solar system would not work out well.

Simmons put a finger up quick before she could have a chance to ask further. “Ah bah bah, had a deal. I give you some nuggets of wisdom and knowledge, only fair I get some back.” He plopped his folded hands on the table, an intense yet eager look on his face. “So, you and Megatron. The hell’s goin on there, you make a deal, he owe you twenty bucks, what?”

“It’s…kinda a long one, though.” Annabelle stole a look towards the door, not able to see Barricade from this angle and wasn’t sure if he was getting impatient for how long she’d been in here. “But, basic and short answer is, I got framed and sent to do some recreation work at this, African outpost to make up for it. Then, Megatron sorta, kidnapped me and, I agreed to repair him to at least…stay alive.” She knew there was more to the story, but if the conversation had to be brief that was the best she could give.

Simmons raised a brow. “Really?” he paused before shaking his head. “Nah, not buying it. If that’s it then I’m the King of Siam. Seriously, like being a handyman..eh fine, woman. I mean, if you’re that kinda workin’ girl I ain’t gonna judge. Met plenty of hard workin’ girls in men’s work. Hell, dated one out of high school, nice girl, but had a horrible birthmark on her—” he stopped seeing the half glare Annabelle had. “Okay okay, it’s one thing being a handyman for a Con, but he keeps you alive and gives you a cute police escort while he’s gone?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Annabelle shrugged, taking a few more bites of her food. “Just turned into a bunch of favors, and I-owe-you’s, that sort of thing. Every time I tried to dart he’d just snatch me back again. So just, kinda got used to having him around.”

“Doesn’t seem like he’s a big bushel of daisies, if I’m honest.”

“You aren’t far off. Bastard gets on my nerves near every day but…I dunno, he has his moments where he, isn’t too bad. Maybe it’s just cuz he’s used to me, who knows.” She shook her head again before Simmons could interject this time. “But look, since you got a good idea of the whole shit that went down with the Pillars, do you have any idea where they are?”

Simmons sat up straighter, giving her a rather stupefied look. “Like I would know where they hid off some Cybertronian raz mataz after it almost got our asses handed to us?” he grinned anyway, flipping some pages of his folder. “Bet your ass I do.”

Yanking out a page as Annabelle gulped another glass of Shirley Temple, Simmons slid over a document with a few photos of the Pillars themselves. “There’s about four in total last they checked, and recovered. Each one is just a conductor for the other, and get those all linked with the central Pillar, you get your portal.”

“So basically,” Annabelle swallowed back the last of her breadsticks, wiping her mouth with her wrist. “Without that central Pillar, the whole thing’s useless.”

“Exactly. So I bet bucks Megatron will be after that central Pillar first. Get his goons to grab the others. But, that means the central Pillar is the most heavily guarded. From the looks of it, it’s in this area, underground someplace but didn’t get as much info as I wanted. Same way we hid that Cube and old Megatron in Hoover Damn, blocks out any signals it can. Still pegging at the greenies going through the place. Got them under lock n’ key, that’s for sure.”

“Hm, would make sense why he would want to come back here.” Annabelle mumbled, and on hearing more cars driving around outside, she thought of something else. “Barricade said something about being tracked and hunted down. Who exactly is doing that?”

“Eyyy some morons called Cemetery Wind. Stupid name, could’ve been named way better than that. Don’t even make it sound like the thing they do.” Simmons rolled his eyes but shrugged. “Some government spec group that goes around cities and hunts down any Con and Bot they can get their sights on. Shoot first, ask later, ya know? But last I heard, they got more into getting’ after anybody who gets in with Bot or Con too. So, if they’re after your Cons, they’ll be on you too.” He shrugged again. “Can’t say what they do after. But heard it ain’t good.”

Annabelle glanced down in a frown. Yeah, last thing she needed was to get back to the states, now to just be a fugitive with any of the Cons. Like that made her situation any easier.

“Wait, you said they were after anyone who helped bot or con. Wouldn’t that mean they’re after you too?”

Simmons blinked at that, and cocked his head. “What do you think? Of course they’re on my ass. Practically OBSESSED with me.” He pounded a fist once to the table. “Me, can you imagine??”

“Nah.”

“They know I got the wrap on em, that’s why. So been duckin around, get what I can before I bail outta here. And getting in on someone who knows her cons is just the ticket I’ve been needing. Cuba government pays good for good news.”

“But wait wait, how in hell does this all help me? Yeah I know where the Pillars, or at least the center one, is at, but how else does all your crap help me?”

“Because whatever they know on your Cons, is the same thing I got. Call it keeping you informed. Should thank me. Now unless you wanna go chit chat with some of the Wind fellas, you and your hot rod should peel out. Vanish.” He stood up rather quickly with that. “You’ll find me around, but not here. They’re gonna be onto me, and you no kiddin, lil fugitive.”

Annabelle got up just as quickly to follow him. “Whoa wait, hold up a sec!” she yanked at his arm to at least stop him. “Dealing with the Cons up front is one thing, but why tell me where the Pillars are if they’ll just find out that I know it.”

Simmons gave a shrug. “Gives more of a reason to keep you alive, right? Comes down to it, I’d rather have the crazy Con monkey circus in my corner when shit hits the fan. With Cemetery on all our asses, you need all the help you got. Best thing you can do,” he jabbed a finger to her shoulder. “Find a way to get that pillar. Find it and blow it to bits. We can’t have another Cybertron fiasco. Even if you gotta pull strings on those Cons to get you there, you gotta chance.”

“And…if they get it first?”

“Well then we’re porked.”

“Oh thanks…” her face read her annoyance.

“And eh, one more thing. If you’re sayin’ you got stuck into military stuff internationally, I’ll give you this lil nugget.” The man gave a sterner look and poke of a finger. “Kandler. You hear of the guy, steer clear. Guy’s bad news, getting Cemetery under his lil finger. Whatever he says for them, goes. And he’s got it out for Cons more. So, you’ll be on his list too right along with em.”

Annabelle’s stomach sank at that news. Not the Kandler she had to work around at the Africa base, right? It couldn’t be. He was a gruff guy sure, but would he really be after her like that? Enough to take her out with the rest of the Cons?

“Oh boy, never like that look.” Simmons mumbled once reading her face. “Well, take it with a grain of salt, kid, but I’m OUT. And I’d rather not go—”

“GIRL!” A sudden boom of a voice came out, and both jerked their heads toward the window at the police cruiser, whose driver suddenly disappeared and the engine revved angrily. “Get out here NOW!”

“Oh cmon you didn’t even flash the c—”

Annabelle and Simmons both hit the deck as just as the cruiser ripped away, it was soon followed by a hail of gunfire through the restaurant. As she heard Barricade dart off she and the former agent crawled on the floor and away from the windows, both peeking around to see the same armored vehicle she saw before, guns mounted atop and troops about.

“Speak of the devil, there’s Windy boys now.” Simmons grumbled out, seeing said soldiers either coming toward the restaurant or be on lookout down either end of the block. He elbowed Annabelle while she seemed rather fixed on where Barricade went, as if shocked he would just leave her. “Enrico’s got a back way just for the occasion. On my go, we go.”

“Since when did we plan that?” Annabelle hissed through her teeth, not liking the feeling of being pinned down with soldiers coming for them and having to rely on a guy she just met. Let alone an eccentric former secret agent.

 “Well last I checked you don’t have a getaway at the moment, kid. Just gonna have to trust me for two seconds.”

“Fine, one, two. Nah, still don’t.”

“Funny.”

“Hey kiiiid.” A voice came from among the troops outside, a man with aviators and greying hair stepped out. It was definitely no one Annabelle recognized, but it didn’t take a lot to determine he was the commanding officer of this scouting team. “Hutchins, right? Heard a lot about you. Stateside and desert side. Sounds like you made quite a few friends outta state. Big friends.” He adjusted his shades with a half smirk of thought. “Come to think of it, I thought you’d like to talk about one we just got introduced to. Mr. Kandler was kind enough to bring him by for you.” The man waved at a soldier by one of the armored cars, who opened the trunk to yank out a smaller, shrieking metallic form.

Annabelle could only gasp at seeing one of the sparklings from back at her and Megatron’s camp. She had nearly forgotten about how they would have escaped like the others, let alone how they and Igor would have fared without aid of the larger Cons. A part of her wanted to leap out and help it as it shrieked and rolled about with tight metal braces around its body and mouth. She understood enough on tone with Cybertronian language to know its shrieks were fearful, and even the few chuffs it gave were ones that cried for help. It knew she was near, and she couldn’t help it.

“Guess that’s what they get for wandering from their daddy, huh?” The commander smirked, pacing back toward the sparkling as it tried to lunge for him to no avail. He planted a boot hard onto the youngling as it shrieked again. “This one’s a toughy, though. Gotta say. Lil brother didn’t handle the trip too well. Fat head was good as dead, too. But this guy…heh, now he’s a keeper.” Instead of leaving it there, he pulled out a sidearm to aim at the youngling’s shrieking helm. “But, I’m still a trophy guy myself.”

“NO!” Not able to take it, Annabelle jerked up on compulsion, and ignored as Simmons looked on as if she was completely insane. She put her hands up as the soldiers all trained their guns on her, and she walked out of the broken restaurant window. “Please,” she begged calmly as she walked toward the commander and the whining sparkling. “Don’t hurt him. I’m the one you want, right? I’ll go with you…just, please don’t hurt him.”

“Hm…easy enough.” With a rather smug look, the commander did holster his gun back, allowing Annabelle to at least get close enough to crouch down and cradle the youngling’s helm.

“Buddy…buddy I’m sorry.” Annabelle could only muster that much as the sparkling chattered to her past its muzzle. “I’m sorry…it’s okay. It’s okay, you’re fine…you’re fine.” She stayed where she was with guns still aimed to her, and heard others scanning the area for any other signs of robot activity. None seemed to care that Simmons was still inside, let alone if they even knew he was there.

“Get her in the cab.” The commander moved away as a soldier took her by the shoulder, and Annabelle kept her hold on the sparkling. The teen was ready to pummel every man around here, but she wasn’t about to get into an outnumbered fight with no weapon to her. She didn’t want to risk the youngling’s safety either. The little guy trusted her too much, she had to reassure him somehow.

Suddenly, she and the solider with her whipped their heads at the squealing of tires and the surprised shouting of troops down the street. Annabelle flinched as up ahead, said troops were slammed into by a familiar police cruiser, with two larger suburban government vehicles on either side of him to hit a few others. Said vehicles then turned sharply to begin driving head on toward her and the rest of the team, the cruiser’s siren blaring in rage.

Annabelle took the hint, and in a quick move punched the soldier beside her in the jaw, stunning him long enough to yank his gun away and kick him back. With the sparkling under one arm, she ignored his heavier weight to bolt for the sidewalk and duck from the gunfire. Cemetery Wind fired toward the charging trio of vehicles, which Annabelle watched on as they transformed with angered Cybertronian shouts and roars. Barricade releasing what appeared to be a spiked metal flail weapon, while the former suburbans ran beast-like on all fours to leap and knock aside the troops. All three took their share of throwing, trampling, and shredding apart their opponents. Somehow Barricade had such fellow troops waiting out in case he needed such assistance, but Annabelle still made sure to stay well away from the fight given the two rather monstrous Decepticons aiding the cruiser.

Making sure they stayed behind some cover, she used the butt of her stolen assault rifle to try and break off the sparkling’s bounds. She only managed to chip the lock just enough so the youngling could break them off himself, and allow him to rip off the bind around his mouth. “I’m sorry about this, buddy. I should have asked Megatron to help you guys better. Just couldn’t find you during the fight.” The teen grunted as the sparkling latched onto her with a series of chatters, perhaps of both relief and for a sense of security after being captured. She could only hold him back in response, regretful that she couldn’t help him and his sibling earlier.

Annabelle screamed once as she had to duck her head again along with the sparkling as remnants of a Cemetery Wind vehicle went tumbling violently near them. She then looked up to see one of the newly arrived Decepticons looming over her with a low rumble, its monstrous features of double-paired red optics and snarling fangs only pushed the unsettling persona. For a second she was ready to bolt in fear he might deem her another target, but instead it rumbled and snarled something in Cybertronian tongue. The sparkling with her responded back insistently. Whatever was said seemed to go over well enough, and the larger mech growled another string of alien words before whipping around to knock aside other soldiers with an angered roar. At least for the moment Annabelle was relieved that she was still being defended. Who knew something such as one order from Megatron would be enough to keep them in line, especially to defend a human.

She turned her head back towards the restaurant, and only caught a glance of Simmons bolting down the opposite street, struggling to keep his sunglasses on before stealing a quick two-fingered salute her direction, and was out of sight. Yeah thanks a bunch, Annabelle mumbled inwardly.

Taking a few shots to the back, Barricade bolted over to her and folded into his vehicle mode. “Get in NOW!” As Annabelle wasted no time in diving into the front passenger seat and the youngling scrambling to the back, the cruiser peeled out with a squeal of tires. “Fragging KNEW this would happen, just had to—Dreadbot I said COVER ME! Getting shot up the aft here!”

Annabelle slid down into her seat to at least stay in place, gripping the sides and door as Barricade flew down the street with his siren blaring. The siren did help to clear the way of other humans, but the charging Cons right behind him were most likely the main reason that caused the city citizens to scatter for cover. Said Decepticons would pause here and there to fire at their remaining pursuers, the soldiers still determined to take them out. Annabelle looked from her window as the Cons ran alongside them, meeting gaze with one of the beast-like machines for a split moment before a heavier shell met his helm and sent him tumbling.

“We gotta help them!” Annabelle shouted at the dash.

“Not happening, insect.” Barricade sneered as he cornered suddenly to power down the adjacent street, where eventually the other two Decepticons followed with even more wounds covering their forms, but still charging onward. “Mission is to make sure you don’t get killed and or captured. Megatron’s grand order, indeed…They know the risk of engaging these slaggers anyway.” The cruiser snarled as a shot found the corner of his chasse, slowing him only briefly.

The sparkling shrieking once from the back of said cruiser, Annabelle looked back again to see the remaining Cemetery Wind members gaining on them. Dreadbot and his companion slowed down to the point of having to stop and fend off what they could. But the soldiers seemed more set on Barricade and his current occupants, blasting past the two injured Cons to continue their pursuit of the police cruiser.

Annabelle glared back at the console. “Barricade!”

“WHAT?”

“Let me help! You have to get me in a good angle to shoot from!”

“Don’t be stupid, insect.” Barricade sneered, biting back the pain from his chasse as he kept up his speed, catching air when they hit some slight slopes in the asphalt. “If we can hardly keep them off our afts, I doubt you could have brighter ideas.”

Annabelle grasped the handlebar above her door to hang tight at another bump of the road, steadying herself as more gunfire and robotic roars were heard behind them. “Better we figure out weak spots on them, right?? I need a good look at their car-” she grunted at a harder bump in their driving, “CAR model! If I can figure out where their gas and electric are I can figure out where to aim for.” She held up her stolen assault rifle for emphasis.

“We get any closer, they’ll blow all of us to bits, insect. Rather NOT terminate today, thank you very much.” Barricade snarled as he had to swerve to dodge some heavier shells bursting closer to them, ripping up more street than cruiser.

“We can’t keep running forever either!” Annabelle countered, looking back to the two Decepticons limping along in the distance, too injured to keep up but did try to throw some shots of their own at Cemetery Wind. If just to make her point clearer, she kicked at the dash as Barricade growled back. “Let. Me. Fucking. HELP!”

“As much as I like the idea of terminating you, the order was to keep you alive and in our servos, insect. I’d rather lose my hide to Megatron than some humans, regardless.”

“Megatron owes me some shit himself, but if you want us all there to vent at him you gotta take some help when you get offered.”

“And just what makes you think I will leave my spark in your hands, insect?” Barricade sneered back, dodging another volley of gunfire, cracking his side mirror. “Megatron may have his reasons for keeping you alive, but I do not. If it wasn’t my spark I would dump you out for those slaggers clicks back!”

“Barricade I can keep arguing all day here, but I’d rather us NOT get blown to bits either.”

“Just what makes you so sure that foolish plan of you will work anyway??”

“Well you’re JUST gonna have to trust me!” Annabelle seethed in her irritation, getting frustrated with this cruiser’s stubbornness, even with them being outnumbered and only getting injured in the process.

She could hear what could be taken as Cybertronian curses from the cruiser’s dash. “Dreadbot, Berserker, give us cover from the east quadrant immediately! We need time here! Gah…blast it all, you owe me BIG on this, insect!”

Annabelle yelped as Barricade braked sharply, almost smacking into his dash as it allowed the chasing Cemetery Wind to gain on them finally, before he powered onward again. It did allow Annabelle to see the vehicles better, but it did make them an easier target. The question was how long would Barricade’s frame hold up to the continuous barrage of gunfire.

The glovebox opened before her, and she fumbled to grab the grenades that dropped halfway into her lap. Right away she yanked the pin and tossed one out, flinching at how quickly it exploded compared to man-made grenades. It didn’t destroy any of the vehicles, but it did give her cover and time to look over the vehicles. She had to duck multiple times to dodge some gunfire sent at her through the window.

“Don’t aim for her, you fucking idiots!” Annabelle could hear the commander in one of said vehicles shout out. “We need her alive! Disable the Con if you have to!” To their own misfortune, the brief bark of the order was just long enough for Annabelle to get a good listen on their car’s engine.

“It’s a straight six!” Annabelle whipped back at Barricade’s dash. “Aim for the far right corner or the back engine block! Front wheel well!” Cocking her rifle, she didn’t wait for a proper response before she whipped her gun out to fire at the closest vehicle’s wheel well. Sure enough she had to duck back into the Barricade’s cab as the vehicle’s front half burst into flames, forcing it to skid to a stop.

Barricade grunted at the result, and grinned inwardly. So, it seemed the girl was onto something. Cunning, he would give her that. Not that he would openly say it, and certainly not at this moment.

“Girl, you best have efficient aim under pressure.”

“Oh what, like I missed back there while we’re STILL surrounded?” Annabelle sniped back, glancing at the sparkling leaping to and fro in Barricade’s back seat. She instead stared as Barricade allowed Cemetery Wind to get a vehicle close to either side of him, as an attempt to pin them down and disable him. She whipped her gaze on the cruiser’s dash. “Whaaaaaat exactly is the plAAAAANNN!”

Annabelle shrieked out her sentence as without much warning, Barricade’s driver’s side folded and morphed on itself just enough to expose one of his blaster barrels, meanwhile swinging open his other door to nearly fling Annabelle out. The only thing saving her from falling was his door, leaving the teen to hold on tight with one arm at high speed and hang less than a foot from the zooming asphalt. For a split moment Annabelle had to scream to keep from barfing. With her rifle in her free arm, she screamed once just on compulsion at her position, and fired up at the vehicle beside her, whilst Barricade shot at the one on his side.

The teen had to turn her head away as the car beside her ignited into a short burst of flame, as did the one to Barricade’s side. Annabelle still hung tight to his open door as the cars went tumbling off to either sides of the street, allowing them to charge onward from the plumes of flame and smoke they left behind. The cruiser folded himself fully back into vehicle form, and practically thrusted Annabelle back into his cab by shutting his door.

“Yeah thanks for the warning, asshole.” Annabelle grumbled at the cruiser’s wheel, gripping her seat as it turned sharply to take them down another street. She kept her rifle up as she saw the remaining Cemetery Wind still tailing them. “Bad news, ‘Cade,” she popped off the rifle clip to peek at what ammo she had left, “I only got one bullet.”

“Typically that would insinuate you have good news.” Barricade growled back, his good mirror tilting to see their pursuers.

“True, but, good news is,” she yanked open his door again so she could lean out just over the street as she did, taking quick aim. “I got one bullet.”

Knowing it would be a long shot, she fired toward the open gap of the chasing vehicle’s grille. It didn’t blow the car up, but she did see a spilling of fluids trail behind the car as it powered on.

“Oh gooooood, and wasted it too I see.” Barricade sneered in snide remark, shutting her door as Annabelle pulled herself back in. “Now if you wouldn’t mind, I’d rather get these last slaggers off our tail WITHOUT-” He had to brake and spin a near 180 as Dreadbot lunged in front of them, causing them to face head on at their chasers and see the larger form of Berserker appear right behind where the vehicle had just driven. Cons and teenager both noticed the trail of fuel left behind, seeing the beastly Cons growl with a twisted eagerness. The cruiser and his occupants stayed put as Dreadbot leapt past them and took a few gunshot to slash the car back and into the air.

“Burnnnnn.” Berserker rumbled out before his claws slashed the ground, the friction of metal igniting the fuel trail into a burst of flame. In equal time the Con roared out and spiked the airborne Cemetery Wind vehicle down into the ground, watching it blast into a fireball thanks to the lane of fire.

Sure enough, Annabelle and the Cons looked back as the last few vehicles seemed to finally take the hint and stopped at the far end of the street. The teen could see the commander stand up from the top of one such vehicle, seeming to meet her gaze with a rather threatening glare. Even if he couldn’t see her in Barricade’s cab, she returned a firm glare of her own and squeezed her now empty rifle. The two beastly Cons growled and snarled out curses of their own tongue, before the commander calmly pulled himself back into his vehicle and ordered his remaining troops to retreat.

Taking a deep breath of relief, Annabelle slumped her head down to collect herself. She swayed slightly as Barricade turned them back around to drive them onward, the other two Cons folding into their own vehicle forms to flank either side of Barricade and his occupants yet again. Without making any remark on it, she could hear the exhaustion in the cruiser’s engine. He and his comrades were injured, no question about that. But after the chase she was in no mood to make any remark on the observation.

At least, she could hold off such words until they were back in a safe place. Plenty of time to recuperate and argue.

 

-X-

 

            With most of Chicago empty once against after the brief Decepticon pursuit, it left plenty of places for the Cons to linger in for a time and recover. Although Annabelle would have preferred an open area to walk about in, she knew they would need a secluded and private location. If anything it made them feel more secure.

            Barricade and the two ambush Cons settled on a remote storage bay just past a larger park area, at least to be away from city limits. If just to help them out, Annabelle got out and used the butt of her rifle to break the lock of the hanger door. She lifted the automated door just enough for her to shuffle under, searching the dark building’s wall until she found the door’s control panel. Smacking the button the door slowly rolled up with some squeals and groans, and she slung her rifle onto her back as the three vehicles rolled inside, allowing her to shut the door behind them and turn on what lighting the room had.

            The teen could only frown as she could hear the strained vents from either vehicles, especially the police cruiser. From the looks of it the other two Cons at least could handle more gunfire on their frames, clearly built for direct combat. Yet Barricade was more for scouting, never anything that lead to a clear firefight unless it truly allowed. If anything he was in the worst condition of the three. As the cruiser silently opened his back door to let the youngling jump out and skitter around near Annabelle, she brushed the top of the smaller mech’s helm before she went to search the building for anything useful.

To her luck the tools she found weren’t too old, and she could only apologize to the building’s owner for using such tools and supplies. She kicked a few buckets and half-full fluid containers, and set up some cloths and tools she felt would work for the job. Hearing a distasteful rev from the cruiser, she faced him. “Go ahead and transform. At least you won’t be cramped.”

“You aren’t touching me.” Barricade grumbled in distaste.

“Well I’d rather not hear all of you grumbling and complaining, so at least let me check what’s going on and see what I can do.”

“As if you would know how to tend—”

“If my handiwork’s good enough for Megatron than it’s good enough for you guys. I’m no wiz on everything about your anatomy but I know enough to at least clear up some pain. One round and I’ll leave you alone and do the rest of it yourself.” She could hear the hesitation, but could still take it as stubbornness. “Barricade…please. Gotta pay you back for getting me out of there while getting shot in the ass, right?”

“Geh…” Barricade mumbled. “Slaggin’ right you do…not sure if it’s worth the cost of my systems.”

“I’ll just do what I know how to do, okay? Nothing more. Promise.”

The teen grabbed a cloth to wrap loosely around her forearm as the cruiser rolled forward towards the wall more, and transformed with a sore groan. He turned so he could sit against said wall to rest his helm back with a sneer on his features, one arm on his drawn knee as he allowed her to come up to his side.

“Those vents don’t sound the best, huh?” Annabelle remarked sarcastically, only getting an annoyed rumble out of the Decepticon scout. Having tended to Megatron enough to get a general idea of where their vents were located in mech form, she didn’t pause as she came right up to put her ear against Barricade’s metal hide. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him compulsively raise a claw as if to swat her away, but held back. “Deep vent, please.” She frowned at the huff he gave instead. “Deep. Vent.”

After a pause the teen held her own breath to listen to the rattling, rumbling vent from the cruiser. Nodding she took off the cloth from her arm. “Yeah, sounds like some fluid got in there. Gonna have to drain it.” She shrugged as she began pushing the cloth between a break in his side armor toward said vents, at least to dry what she could reach. “Question is if it’s regular oil or Energon.”

“What, can’t figure that out yourself, good doctor?” Barricade hitched said vents with a growling hack of a cough.

“Yeah yeah, like your beautiful words of encouragement are helping me solve the problem.” Annabelle just kept to the cleaning, before she leaned over to bring up a stretch of tubing cut to a specific length. “Only thing that’ll work is to siphon it out. I’d do it the old fashion way if it was just oil, but rather not get Energon in the mouth, thank you very much. So, we’ll use the pump.” Oddly enough, Barricade didn’t really argue against the idea. Probably because he wanted the rather obnoxious fluid out of such systems and relieve the discomfort.

With the end of the tube in hold and stretched out towards one of the larger buckets she kicked over earlier, Annabelle glanced up at the former cruiser again. “Alright this won’t feel too great going in, just stay as still as you can.” She also jabbed a finger towards his claw closest to her. “And NO smacking.”

Ignoring the choked growl from Barricade, she pulled a section of his armor back to force the tube end inside and jam it deep into his vent cavity. She winced at first at the rather strained groan he gave and his claw inches from her helm, ready to shove her away at his discomfort. Once the tube was fully guided in, the cruiser did relax somewhat and dropped his claw to hold back another cough. “Alright, worst of it’s over.” Once she took another listen to make sure the tube end reached the bottom of his vents, she grabbed the hand pump to stick into the other end of the tube, and began pumping vigorously. The teen didn’t pay much mind as Barricade watched her closely, as well as hearing the two suburbans transform to watch her close in turn.

She smirked to herself as sure enough, the siphon technique worked, and yanked the pump out to allow the mixture of oil and Energon to pour out and into the bucket. With it, she could hear the vent of relief from Barricade as pressure slowly subsided as more fluid escaped.

“Scrap,” Barricade rumbled out, “Hate saying it, but…I suppose it does, feel better.”

“Well good. We’ll have to let it drain completely, so I’ll see what else I can patch up.” Pleased to hear that he at least had some pain relieved, Annabelle grabbed more tools she needed and returned to Barricade’s other side. It did leave her between him and the looming Dreadbot and Berserker, but at least now after seeing her help the cruiser it gave them little reason to try and harm her. Let alone by just Megatron’s order. 

“They won’t make contact for some time.” Barricade finally spoke, optics shuttered as she worked.

“Huh?”

“Lord Megatron and the others. As further precautions during their transition into this section of your planet. Perhaps send a few flyers first, but your human defense grid may very well deter them. Though, last I checked in, some have already been…terminated at rendezvous.”

Annabelle swallowed at that. “Do, you know who?”

“Hm, not entirely. Some of the flyers, would be my guess.” He paused as Annabelle helped reset some of his bent armor, and Berserker growled and snarled in a short string of Cybertronian. “Yes, and I would guess that our gracious leader will take his time regaining his strength. Last I saw he was, not as optimal as he could be. Heh…optimal. Get a gun to my aft for that one.”

“How can he do that?” Annabelle asked as she went to scrub down the scorch marks from one of his wounds.

Berserker growled out in his native tongue to Barricade, and the cruiser just half glared back. Whatever the reason the Cons seemed to pause at bringing it up. “I was and AM the scouter for a reason, you know.” Barricade grumbled at the other Con before resting his helm back again. “I doubt our leader has enlightened you about what he was before the War.” He saw Annabelle shake her head out of the corner of his optic. “Lord High Protector. It’s a title given to one who takes role in overlooking the Allspark.”

“Allspark?”

 “The very life source of our kind and species. The power to create and destroy life, all that scrap.” The cruiser took a pause again, gritting his denta as Annabelle had to work over a tender spot on his frame. “…Megatron was assigned to overlook the entire military of Cybertron, to enforce and defend our planet from any outside force. Whilst the Prime served as the people’s civilian and spiritual guide on behalf of the Allspark’s will. Both were responsible for keeping a balance of its power. Then…things changed. Prime gained stronger favor of the people, and Megatron could only control the enforcement of said people. He felt threatened of losing his title…and because of their conflicts and demands to have the Allspark to oneself, it threw the entire planet into War.” Barricade stared on ahead with a deep frown. “…And it only got us stuck here.”

“He…he never told me.”

“I am not surprised. He’s never mentioned it lately. Who knows why. Could have forgotten it, for all we know.” The cruiser glanced down at the drain from his vents, and seeing it dribble out empty he slowly pulled out the tube himself. “Yet, even for how the War has changed him, Megatron still holds a connection to the Allspark. Often times his own being can be reformed. Remodeled if you will. Not every time but, he has been seen to change his frame and alt mode to which he finds fit. Even with its own destruction, the Allspark’s connection to him as Lord High Protector still exists.” He chuckled humorlessly. “Could scrap a few for that sort of luck, Pit sake.”

The teen couldn’t help but be rather quiet at this news, never realizing how such a brutal and often crazed war-monger like Megatron was at one time a guardian to his entire race. She never expected to think of Megatron as that sort of protector. Then again, he did have a sort of protectiveness towards her when around his troops. Or, perhaps it was just possessiveness.

“This, might be a left hand turn but, I guess I’ll ask and see what you guys think.” Moving over to grab another tool to repair the cruiser, she looked between all three mechs. “If it’s true that, Megatron used to be this sort of, protector, would it be fair to say he at least had some sympathy towards any sort of life?”

“Never had much reason to overlook other species.” Barricade grumbled. “Though if I had to give my own observation, he was too focused on our kind to care for the sake of other worlds.”

“Then, would you think that, if Megatron didn’t crash on this planet and get stuck in the ice, and experimented on for so long…do you think, he wouldn’t hate humans as much as he does?”

“Can’t say much for that,” Barricade scratched under his chin, raising a brow as the youngling nearby made some noise as it scavenged around the room. “Yet in our defense, your kind struck first. Our goal was to locate our leader and retrieve the Allspark. Done, end of story. And we were doing just fine at that, mind you. Some of us were there for some time, hiding out and searching any info trail we could on where he was. Once we found a decent hit, we go to one of your bases, and what happens? We get shot at. So, only fair that we hit back.” Barricade looked down to her with a frown. “Whether our leader was subdued and experimented on or was free to look for the Cube himself, you humans still had the audacity to shoot first. He had little interest with organic life at the start. But your kind pushed it into a disgust.”

“Well sorryyyy.” Annabelle put her hands up. “Can’t apologize for my whole race here. It was…just an honest question.”

“Our question would be why our leader has such a, ehg, profound interest with _you_.” Barricade poked a claw at her head, light enough not to harm her but still make her glare up at him. “Surely he would not put the risk of his troops just to look after one such human. Let alone to the point of you being hunted just as we all are.”

“Don’t got much of an answer for you there.” Annabelle rubbed at her head, and stood up once satisfied with her patchwork. “Went from prisoner, to medic, to pet. That’s as far as I think I got.”

“Hm, even then pets do bore him.” Barricade watched her walk around to grab the rest of her tools. “Clearly he has something else in mind with you. I highly doubt with our leader’s patience he would be this keen on looking out for one such insect. Especially not—” He cut off as Berserker suddenly cursed out in his own tongue, gripping his side with pain. Sure enough, a rupture appeared from beneath his armor, and the mech ripped out a spike like device that appeared half burnt and sizzling.

Annabelle rushed over to see the damage. “What happened??”

“Delayed grenade spike.” Barricade sneered as he watched Berserker try to hold pressure to his wound. “New weapon those blasted insects developed. YOU were supposed to scan for them, and now look!” The cruiser jabbed a claw at Berserker, who snarled dangerously back and let Dreadbot shove Barricade away slightly as if to size him up.

“Hey HEY, knock it off!” Annabelle barked up at them, the mechs glaring back to her. “I’ll…I’ll see what I can do.”

“Don’t even try, insect.” Barricade huffed. “He’s bleeding straight Energon. Last I checked the human form doesn’t fair well when in contact with it. Pit, saw one of those insect slaggers get splashed by some after blowing one of the grounders to bits. Fried him alive.”

“Yeah yeah, comforting as always.” Annabelle glared back. “But I don’t see any of you scrambling to help him. It’s gotta get cauterized, at least. Like we want him bleeding out everywhere in here?” She put a hand up at the snarling Berserker. “Nothing against you, dude, just saying it how it is.”

“And let you get melted and shrieking in front of us and get our afts handed to Megatron? I much rather you didn’t.” Barricade tried to approach her, but he and Dreadbot had another seething exchange of Cybertronian.

Annabelle looked at Berserker’s bleeding wound, the beast like Con growling low in his frustration and pain. She couldn’t just let him bleed out, especially after they risked their own lives to take on Cemetery Wind and get her to safety. She could at least repay him. The question would be if she wanted to risk her own health. It wasn’t like she had Megatron around to help if she got hurt. Not like any human hospital could treat it either.

Listening to the other Cons argue and their comrade continue to be in pain, she couldn’t force herself to stand by. She had to help.

Rushing back to the side of the building, she dug around until she found multiple clothes to wrap all up her arms, and some thick welding gloves. She knew the materials wouldn’t last long being soaked in Energon, but if she worked fast maybe she wouldn’t have to worry. Hurrying back over with a rather nervous breath, she came up to Berserker’s side with a handheld welder and towel in either hand. “This is gonna suck, I know, but if we want this closed up you gotta stay still, alright?” Berserker growled sharply at her. “Look I don’t wanna deal with shit anymore today either, but if you don’t let me work you’re gonna bleed out. I’ll move as fast as I can, but we gotta do this now.”

Barricade lunged to grab her away, not about to risk her being damaged, but Dreadbot stayed in his way. “Insect don’t you DARE!”

“Just be still.” Ignoring Barricade, she kept a firm yet calm gaze on Berserker’s, who after a low and reluctant growl of his language, removed his claw to let her work.

Bracing herself, she went right away to shove the towel up into the wound. Working fast she would clear out what Energon she could, and weld right behind, and work back and forth between soaking up and welding the wound. Berserker growled and snarled, but to her surprise never made any attempt to get her away. She did begin to shake as some of the wraps around her arms began to fall off, exposing her arms to the Energon as she and Barricade had feared. Her arms got covered in the toxic substance the more she worked, feeling her arms go numb and made her get shaky. But she had to focus, even as she felt the Energon melting through her gloves.

“Insect!” Barricade snarled at her in demand to stop.

“Almost done..!” Annabelle bit the inside of her cheek with a wince, managing to get one last weld in before quickly stepping away to throw her ruined towel remains aside along with the half melted welder. She looked down at her Energon-soaked arms, trembling and still numb.

Barricade acted quickly and came over to her, grabbing another towel from his subspace to begin vigorously removing the Energon from her arms. “You absolute IDIOT of a girl!” The cruiser snarled as he cleaned her down. “Now I’m as good as scrap with Megatron. Come and return you with your limbs practically melted off! What were you thinking after we warned you!” Annabelle didn’t answer him as her eyes were shut. “You can very well be dead now, insect! As if you could hold up against such Energon for…this…long.”

Annabelle looked up at him with shaky breath at his trailing tone. “…What?”

Barricade just stared dumbfounded at her arms, stunned to the point that the other mechs and the youngling came to see for themselves. “…Impossible.”

Annabelle finally looked down at her arms, having been hesitant to look herself as she could only imagine how bad the damage was. But, like the others, she stared in disbelief. Like he said, it was impossible.

Even after coated in toxic Energon, the very substance that harmed her times before when repairing Megatron, and would kill any human with just enough amount, barely left a mark on her form. Her skin only showing cuts from her older battle wounds. With a shocked and horrified look, Annabelle stared up at the Cons as if they would give her a proper explanation for this.

For some reason beyond all of them, Annabelle now appeared to be immune to the damaging, life-threatening effects of Energon.

 


	19. Chapter 18

His optics shot wide open upon the sharp and sudden sensation. The pure rush of shock and fear in his spark rattled his frame initially, forcing him to take a few vents between typical growls.

            “My liege,”

            “I am currently occupied, Starscream. And I rather NOT be disturbed.”

            The seeker fiddled with his talons in hesitation. “Of course, master, though I have come to inform that, in your absence…two other flyers have, gone off our communications range.”

            His optics flashed brighter in his rumble of anger. Of course those humans would bring upon them heavier firepower after such a raid days before. Now he was only losing more mechs in the process. Blast it, WHY wasn’t this going faster than he’d like??

            “How much farther until the full transport is complete?”

            “Another orn, my lord.” He heard Kickstart interject. “We are working as swiftly as possible. Air-Warrior and the others are keeping guard from the skies, but if they locate us again…” the medic trailed off.

            Trying to focus yet again, Megatron shuttered his optics with a rattling vent, zoning out in the dark of the run-down shoreline base he and the other Decepticons managed to locate. It was barely much, but at times like this to recover his form, he needed the space. With his own silence he could vacantly hear the two Cons leaving again.

            _She will learn soon._

“I know…”

            _You feel it now._

“Yes…”

            _This cannot hide forever. You must come forth._

“Help rebuild my form, my body and mind…and, I shall…” He rumbled low as everything went silent again, for a time.

            _Such a strange one you are, Megatron. A strange one…with now, such a strange secret._

He remained silent, clenching his claws on either side.

            _Only now do you call out again. After so long…why?_

“Just…HELP me.”

            _Perhaps…with now for such a reason to fight once more, you beg for aide._

            “Yes, I call _just_ to argue once again…truly.”

            _Something…someone…to fight for again._

“Enough…”

            _You failed your people…failed your world…_

He snarled lowly, jerking his helm away from nothing.

            _Lord High Protector._

“NEVER call me that again. Never that again…”

            _You are ashamed to hold it…as you should be._

“That very title killed my planet…”

            _And who was to blame for holding such a title so righteously?_

Megatron gave no response, fully aware of what the answer was.

            _I chose you as that title for a reason, Megatron. To defend our planet. Make it strong, and keep it strong. However you lost your way, you still hold the connection that title had bestowed you._

Megatron glared down at nothing, optics bright yet alert as he felt his form ever shifting, repairing itself and becoming that much stronger.

            _You were right to believe that your bond happened for a reason. A reason that would urge you to revive our home once more. Regain the title you felt you lost._

He felt a waver in his spark once again. That fear and uncertainty.

            _She will be in danger, Megatron. From your bond you give her power of your own. One many of her kind may wish to seize for themselves. You must defend it. Defend her. Defend yourself. By keeping it hidden, and block your connection, you threaten one another further._

“She will learn soon.”

            _Soon enough, before your followers learn in turn?_

Megatron sneered to himself.

            _The sooner the truth appears, the stronger the bond may be. Take care of one another. Make the bond truly of unison. The sooner they learn…_

“They will not harm her…I can assure that.”

            There was no answer this time, and his spark called out again.

            “They will not…” Megatron looked ahead, growling as he felt more of his armor shift and change. The thought of Annabelle being in further danger the longer he was away, and the longer their bond went on, urged him to call out to the last remains of the Allspark within him. However faint it was now, he had to if he had any chance of regaining the strength he required. Even if he loathed his title, he was still Lord High Protector of Cybertron. For however long he would hate the title, he was still one of few chosen to have such a connection to their life essence. If he had any chance to bring it back to its full life, and rebuild his lost home, he had to gather any sort of bond and power he could muster.

            Yet, the thought of Annabelle hung over him. The fear she held. How his oath of bond swore to protect her by any power he could give in return. If Barricade found out further, there was no telling what the scout would think or do while his leader was currently absent. However loyal the cruiser was, there was simply no certainty of his followers’ actions.

            He had to return to her. Back and safe with him, and retrieve the Pillars.

            That was the goal now.

            Get her back. Restore his home.

            Just…get them back.

 

-X-

 

After a rather sudden burst of a freak out and reciting every swear word under the sun, Annabelle needed the space to think after what just happened.

            She didn’t go far outside, and went towards a large fountain in the now empty city square. As she approached, she did catch notice of a plaque calling it the Buckingham Fountain. Not like she cared too much, but it did distract her rather frazzled mind. For the time being, she could be grateful that despite how shocked they were, Barricade and the other Cons gave her such space. Most likely due to their own surprise at what occurred.

            Immune to Energon? Annabelle kept running that disbelief through her head as she sat with hugged knees on the edge of the fountain. She had definitely been hurt by Energon before during the times she had to repair Megatron’s wounds, leaving some of the worst burns she had ever gotten. How could she suddenly be unaffected by such a toxic substance? Nothing recently, at least that she could recall, explained how this could have happened. Her only idea was it had to be related with Megatron in some way. His spark did heal her the last time Energon had harmed her. Could that have led to this somehow?  

She peered down at her hands, still dumbfounded by how the toxic substance no longer left any sort of damage to her body. It was as if she had to keep rubbing over her arms and knuckles just to confirm it was real. Annabelle did pause as she found a small dot of blue and silver Energon on her upper arm where Barricade missed it cleaning, and even now she didn’t feel it. Wiping it off with a fingertip, she starred in her own disbelief. It really wasn’t hurting her. It didn’t make sense. Just to test further, she smeared the small amount onto the corner of her shirt. Sure enough, the fabric began to break down and burn away the small section it touched upon.

            Annabelle shook her head. “What the actual fuck..?”

            Hearing the steady crackle past the thundering of the fountain, she yelped realizing her shirt continued to burn up from the Energon.

            “Oh shit oh shit..! I fucked up..fucked up! Ahhhh…??” Whipping her head about frantically, she grunted as she rolled backwards to dunk herself into the water. The teen kept herself underwater in the shallow fountain pool to make sure any remains of Energon was gone, before shooting back up with a gasp. The water was absolutely freezing. The teen proceeded to cough as she braced her arms on the edge of the pool.

            Hearing a confused chatter of Cybertronian, Annabelle turned her head to see the Sparkling had followed her out, confused by her position of falling into the fountain. “Hey, bud. Kinda, had an emergency for a sec.” She climbed out to sit back on the fountain edge. As the Youngling chattered again, she sighed with her gaze lowered. “I’m kinda, still freaked out though, bud. Like…how could this even happen, like, all a sudden Energon doesn’t hurt me? You saw before, it always hurt me and…now it just, doesn’t.” She stared at the Youngling as if he could give her an answer. “I, guess you don’t have much of an answer either, huh?” When the Youngling just chattered back with a ruffle of his plating, she looked back to her now partially burned clothes. “You, think Cade would be annoyed if I went to go find some clothes?”

            Looking back towards the hideout building they were using in question, Annabelle shrugged before shifting back to her feet and letting the Youngling stay at her side. “You better stay with them. I’ll just sneak around down the street there. Not far at all. But, just in case people see…” She brushed the top of his helm again as he chattered in concern. “I’ll be careful, bud, I promise. Like I said, I won’t be far. If anything goes down you can tell them where I went. Be as quick as I can.” Given her now wet clothes, Annabelle knew she would need a change of clothing regardless. Besides the fact that she had been wearing the same outfit for far too long, and was in need of a proper shower. But for now, new clothes were a must.

            Standing up straight again, Annabelle looked around to make sure no one was watching, before she went into a half jog down the street. Her gun was technically still strapped to her back, and had to hold said strap to keep the rifle from smacking into her back uncomfortably. She knew Barricade would probably be pissed once he realized she bolted, and she easily could at this moment. But, she would take the advice Simmons had given. If she was being hunted just as the Cons were, staying with said Cons would be her best bet. As far as she knew other humans could very well turn her into the authorities. Maybe even Cemetery Wind. Like she promised the Youngling, she wouldn’t go far and would come right back.

            Stopping in front of one of the shops, she peeked through the glass to see the wide range of clothing inside. Although she didn’t want to abandon her rifle, even though it was still empty, she didn’t want to draw further attention. Ripping off her soaked military vest, she set the rifle behind the bench that was up against the store wall and covered it with the vest. Annabelle wrung out her clothing the best she could before going inside.

            Needless to say, the store was of a nicer variety, similar to the Buckle store she would browse in back home at the nearby mall. She could never afford this stuff for the money she was making, but she could never argue against the styles they had in here. She did always fancy a nicer name brand shirt with just enough decal, and maybe a touch of leather to go with it. Any other time she would look around all she liked, but for the sake of not drawing attention and make it quick, she had to find something doable and get out fast. No telling if the store workers would recognize her and turn her in.

            “Can I help you, miss?” A man at the front counter called over.

            “Ah..n-no, no thank you.” Annabelle said hurriedly as she filed through the rack of long sleeve shirts. “Just cruising around right now.”

            “Uh, miss, you…uh, look a little, soaked there. You sure you’re fine?”

            “I fell in the fountain back there. Just, stupid, and could use some new clothes anyway, so…yeah, I’ll, cruise real quick so I don’t drag too much water around, right?”

            “Well, let me know if you need any help, okay?” The man replied back with some hesitation, a rather odd look on his face. He paused before slowly drifting to the end of his counter and fiddling through some papers, pausing on a sheet in particular.

            Annabelle could almost feel the tension, making her go through the clothes faster. Feeling the stare return from across the room, she began to kick herself for not just telling Barricade where she was. At least if his holoform was with her it would help deter the man slightly more so.

            “Um, I’m gonna actually try these on. Should all fit me but…you know, can never know until it’s on.”

            “Stay right where you are.” The voice made her freeze, and she stopped anyway as she saw the man pick up his phone out of the corner of her eye.

            “Sir…” Annabelle swallowed hard in her small beg, only glancing to him as she froze awkwardly in place. “Please, I’ll pay for the clothes just…don’t do this.”

            “Anybody who’s out from Cemetery has to go, kid. Sorry. It’s just how it goes around here…” The man typed in quickly on the phone number pad, gritting his teeth as he’s put on hold.

            “Please.” Annabelle begged again, even as she was slowly starting to back up. “I’d, really not wanna make this a big deal sir, I just want some dry, clean clothes here. That realllllyyyy that hard to ask?”

            “I said don’t you move..!” He snapped back at her once seeing her pause in her backwards walking. Making it even clearer, he popped a handgun from under his desk to bring into view. Shit, Annabelle thought, everything’s this crazy that even clothing store owners were carrying guns? “We’re staying right here, kid.”

            Annabelle darted her gaze in a few directions, and took a step to just bolt for the door, but stopped as she noticed something. A rather large red light appearing first on the floor near her feet, only to pan up to skim over her, then sharply away towards the man at the counter.

            “Yes this is the lower M. Mile district, calling on the matter…of…” Spotting the red light in turn he trailed off, and swallowed. “Shit, not again.”

            The sudden roaring, deafening thunder of turbines disrupted the tense silence. Annabelle bolted off to the side to duck under the fitting room doorway as glass from the store windows broke from the sheer force of the turbine winds outside. The ever familiar sound of transforming only made Annabelle roll her eyes and groan. She was having just about enough of robots barging in wherever she happened to be.

            What caught her off guard was how the following exchange went, making her blink with some surprise.

            “Ah for frag sake Danny WHAT have I told ya?? Keep tellin’ ya to get invested in that premium four-plated glass lines. Done my researchin’ and it’s some top notch stuff. Betcha the place wouldn’t even get a scuff.”

            Annabelle stayed in her partial hiding spot as she could see a built, black and white mech crouch down to peer into the now ruined store, his single giant red optic staring right to the both petrified and exasperated store owner. Not only was the tone of this clearly apparent Con surprising to her with it being directed to another human, but the fact the owner seemed to already know him. The oddly placed gold chain around the mech’s neck did make things even stranger.

            The store owner remained rather annoyed, despite his nervous hands up in the air upon his approach. “WE had a deal you wouldn’t come back here, and I wouldn’t report you.”

            “Yeah yeah, but what can I say? I like your business, Danny boy. Like your style. But,” the Con dragged out with a cock of his helm, “lil birdies ‘round here told me I got a gal Big M wants out of trouble. Ain’t that right, toots?”

            “Hey hey, I wasn’t gonna do anything…just,” the owner stammered slightly as Annabelle steadily stood up from her hiding spot, “She’s just, a shoplifter, that’s all. Bet she’s not even the same girl. Like I would let someone just rob me like that?”

            “I wasn’t stealing though.” Annabelle mumbled in half confusion, raising a brow at the store owner as if he was nuts. She shrugged between the man and the mostly amused Con.

            “YOU were sneaking out!” the man jabbed a hand in accusation.

            “Yeah, I was gonna sneak out into the _fitting room_.” Annabelle rolled her eyes with a lazy hand gesture to the doorway she was just in.

            “Oh like I’m supposed to think you have—”

            “Muns?” Annabelle flicked up the card Barricade gave her. She doubted there was even useable money on it, but it was proof enough.

            “Ahhhh cmon now, Danny boy, let the lil lady have her goods. Let slide and I let slide on remindin’ the misses how much I love that hilltop oasis she’s got goin’.” The one-optic Con chimed in coolly, mandibles clicking as an attempt for a grin.

            The owner whipped back up to him at that. “Hey. DEALS, man!”

            “I ain’t tellin if you don’t…maybe…probably. Yeah, probably.”

            “I’ll, just let you two sort your stuff out. See how, stuff fits, right?” Annabelle gave a small smirk to the owner who glared back to her briefly. The teen just gave a small shrug and slid back to the fitting rooms to just hurry up and get the new change of clothes on and leave fast.

            As she quickly changed, she listened in on the rather amusing exchange between the Con and the store owner. Something along the lines of the Con blackmailing the owner for information on Megatron’s whereabouts, and activity of Cemetery Wind. So, a hunter-tracker Con from what Annabelle could gather. Maybe some Cons did have some amusement from humans when they weren’t constantly being shot at. If the owner had decent info, it was a wonder he was even alive.      

“-and just keep in mind that I got your house ‘n gambling bills in my notes, Danny boy. Can scrap ya within clicks if I wanted t--eyyy there’s the lady of the cycle!” The Con chuckled as Annabelle hurried back out with her new attire on and her wet clothes tucked under an arm.

            Ignoring the comments, she came right up to the owner as he blinked at her, and snatched his phone from his hand with a glare. “Here, give you a tip for your _excellent_ customer service.” Annabelle glared with a hint of venom to her tone, swiping the card through the plug-in card slider at the top of the phone, before shoving it back to him. “Have a good one.”

            The one-eyed Con chuckled again, letting Annabelle leave as he crossed his arms with a small flick of his wrist. “Good chattin’ up again, Danny boy. And eh, just so ya know, your lil princess is shaggin’ the bartender on 99. I’d get home ear-ly~.” He sing-songed with another chuckle at the horrified owner’s face, before standing up straight again to walk back along with Annabelle. “Frag gotta love that guy’s face. Sheds it every slaggin’ time.”

            “Never would’ve guessed.” Annabelle retrieved her hidden rifle from behind the bench, slinging it back on as she paid little mind to the new Con walking with her.

            “Well ain’t you the lil chatterbox, toots?” He partially stepped in front of her, helm cocked enough to make his gold chain clink in a few places. “What, ain’t easy on the eyes?”

            “Maybe I just don’t feel like chatting.” Annabelle walked through his legs to keep heading back to where the other Cons were staying. “Been having a hell of a couple days...hell, _weeks._ And plenty of shit to go with it.”

            “Awww scrap, the worst when a lil lady has a rough week, ain’t it? Ya ever wanna talk, I’m up for it. Could use a lil lady chat. Loads ta talk about you with.”

            That at least made Annabelle pause to frown up at him. “Excuse me?”

            “It comes with the job, toots. The click I heard ya been hangin’ loose with Big M, gotta research all I can about ya. Whatever ya got, I got.”

            “So,” Annabelle mumbled as she resumed her walking, “you know everything on me? Like, _everything_?”

            “From ya lil tumble ‘n arm crack when ya were a tike to you gettin’ the crime n bust last month, I got everythin’. Big M’s busy and he needed a flyer ‘round these parts. So, can ya blame a fella like me wantin’ ta get to know his lil lady friend?”

            Annabelle could only give a look up at the somewhat swagger-walking Con. “You know if you weren’t just some Con, or any other crazy twenty-foot robot whatever, I’d think you’d be hitting on me.”

            “What, make ya all funny feelin’?”

            “No it’s just real fucking weird.”

            “Heh great, so I’ll keep doin’ it.” Out of nearly nowhere, the Con swiped Annabelle off the ground by the back of her shirt. The girl shrieked initially, but although unfazed and carefree about it, the cyclops machine wasn’t hurting her. Didn’t make it any less comfortable for Annabelle being handled so suddenly. “Ya know, keep forgettin’ how light you fleshies can be. You’re wayyy lighter than all your last stats, can say that.” Before Annabelle could demand to be put down, he tossed her casually to his other hand, making her yelp again. “Yeah plenty lighter. Figure out that secret, stick to it. Better shape than you in middle school, can tell ya that.”

            “Put, me down. NOW.” Annabelle glared up at the one-optic Con, jabbing a finger down into his hand around her in demand. “I might get manhandled by Megatron plenty, but I’d rather NOT be thrown around like some—”

            “What, this?” Annabelle yelped as she was tossed to his other claw again, making him snicker. “Aw cmon, I ain’t hurtin ya none. Just havin’ some fun.”

            “Well I’m NOT. So PUT me do—GAH! Stop!” Annabelle spat some of her hair out of her mouth once he caught her again. “I swear to God you throw me again I WILL hurl on you!”

            “Yeah see how that goes for ya after when I toss ya—”

            “You heard the insect, Nitro.” The two glanced over or around, given their positions, to see Barricade approach with the two suburban mechs in tow. “Although SOME decisions she’s done today are questionable at best.”

            “Oh cmon there was no way I was going another day in like, a month’s long of clothes. Screw. That.” Annabelle retorted back to Barricade’s half glare on her.

            “Lil Annie here’s right, Cade.” Nitro shrugged, bouncing her slightly in his claw a moment to get another frustrated yelp from her. “Even let her get some time to pick a nice lil outfit. Ain’t she just stylin’ now? That drab slag was helping her NONE.”

            “Yes yes, nice, great, all that scrap. Now insect belongs on GROUND.” The cruiser pointed a claw to the ground in emphasis.

            “Hey hey, she will. Just gotta get my fill of hearin’ a few more yelps outta—” As he moved to toss her again, Nitro was cut off by Berserker swiftly coming up to grab him by the throat, snarling helm dangerously close to the other Con’s single optic. “’Ight, ‘ight, watch the fangs, the fangs, Berky..! She’s goin’ down, ‘ight? Sheeh, none of ya can stand some fun round no more.” Even with the claw to this neck, Nitro rather carefully placed Annabelle back to the ground, readjusting his gold chain once Berserker released him.

            “Mind explaining yourself, _insect_?” Barricade sneered down at her.

            Annabelle brushed herself off, ripping off a tag that was still attached to her new shirt. “I just told you, I needed clothes. And space. Not like I even went that far anyway.”

            “Space or not, you are under our…gah, MY watch.” The cruiser ignored the quick looks from the other mechs. “As well as do kindly and explain just HOW you didn’t get harmed during our repairs.”

            The teen threw a glare up at him in her own disbelief. “What, you think me freaking out after gave you a clue that I knew about it the whole time? I said before I used to get harmed by it but now…I-I dunno I’m just NOT anymore. What else do you want me to say?”

            “Bout what?” Nitro shoved himself past the growling Berserker, more than interested in the topic of Megatron’s human charge.

            “NONE of your business.” Barricade sneered back to the slightly taller Con.

            “Hey I’m in EVERYONE’S business, Cade Parade. Can’t help myself if I tried.” The one-eyed Con folded his arms smugly. “Imma find out either way, pal. Either easy way, or I go hard way just like how I found out about your ol’ runs for some petrol—”

            “You. Wouldn’t. Dare.” Barricade growled lowly back, but with the red optic staring at him knowingly the cruiser relented, gesturing lazily to Annabelle. “This insect for _some_ Primus of a miracle cannot be harmed by Energon.”

            If he had a brow, Nitro would have raised it high in his now complete intrigue, staring back down at the teen. “Ooooooo, now _thaaaat’s_ some good slag.”

            “Yes, most interesting indeed.” Barricade frowned at Annabelle again. “Would be better if the insect learned to elaborate further on the matter.”

            “Oh, My God.” Annabelle gestured with both her hands to emphasize each word. “I DON’T. KNOW. What do you want me to tell you guys? That I just learned not to get hurt by _magic_?” she wiggled her fingers for elaboration, “or maybe I just got so used to being stuck around robots for Lord knows how long my body just went ‘well since ya been here plenty enough, why the hell not?’ and I just suddenly become immune. Pick whichever one makes most sense to you guys because I honestly have NO idea how it happened.”

            The Cons were silent for a long moment, before Nitro shrugged. “Imma look into that. But first Imma just—”

            Barricade whacked the mech’s claw away before he could reach for Annabelle again. “NO touching her, you idiot.” he sneered, “You already learn plenty on these insects without even seeing them, so claws _off_.”

            “Geez, turnin into quite the lil mama carrier, aren’t ya, Cadey boy?” He put up innocent claws anyway. “But, yer right. I can find out just as plenty. Gonna be fun to look into THIS.” As he walked around the cruiser, Nitro proceeded to flick his gold chain, point a ‘finger gun’ to the teen, and click his mandibles, like how one would click their mouth and give a wink. “Talk later, toots.”

            Annabelle just rolled her eyes small, but bit her tongue as he went past and took off in jet mode. At least it gave her and the others the needed quiet again. She put a hand up when the cruiser moved to remark further. “I’ll just guess and say you want me inside. Don’t have to tell me twice.” Tired from the long day already, she rubbed her eyes as she walked back towards the building they were just in. She stopped though when she heard the flipping of transforming, and the police cruiser roll in front of her with door open.

            “Not staying around here, girl.” Barricade rumbled through his speakers, his opposite door opening to let the just arrived Youngling hop in first. “Heading back to the old spot.”

            Surprisingly Annabelle didn’t really argue, and just climbed into the front passenger seat that was offered. She laid back as he and the trailing suburbans powered down the street back towards the river, watching the buildings go by in her distant thought.

She didn’t really blame the Cons for being suspicious of her immunity to such a toxic substance, seeing as no other human had such a reaction. Like them, she wanted answers, but knew if anybody could give her an answer it would be Megatron. He had been the one she was stuck with for so long, and perhaps he had a better idea to what might have caused this. Yet, she didn’t know when she would see him again, if ever. Barricade did say it would awhile before they all got in contact again, and that only made this current situation harder to solve.

Yet, as the idea of Megatron being gone settled in, those feelings from the start of the day dawned on her again. Just a weird feeling that swelled from her gut and into her chest. The fact that Megatron wasn’t here, and as much as she loathed and got frustrated with such a creature, he was basically all she had for a rather long period of time. All that time in the desert, arguing with one another, yet being one another’s companion in the same right, was something so unique she couldn’t put her finger on it. Something about Megatron made her feel more on the defense for him rather than be reviled by him. He had done horrible things to her kind, sure…so, why wasn’t she happy to be away from him? Why did she feel…dare she say it…

Lost, without him?

“If it was Nitro making you leak, insect, I’ll gladly have Berserker on his aft.”

The comment from the cruiser’s dash caught her off guard, just enough to realize the few tears on her cheeks. Wiping them quickly away on her sleeve, she shook her head. “No, it’s…no, wasn’t him. Just…things. Lots of shit to deal with now.”

“Welcome to the club.” Barricade muttered back. He kept himself quiet besides that as he drove them on back to their hideout along the river Annabelle had woken up in at the start of the day. At least here they were safe, and had plenty more room for all of them compared to their previous location. As he pulled in, though, and allowed Annabelle and the Youngling to get out, he grunted a few words of Cybertronian to Dreadbot once he and his partner transformed. Dreadbot sneered small, but folded back to his alt mode and drove a little ways down the abandoned street.

With the Youngling staying at her side, Annabelle went over to one of the long metal tables to sit down at with partially crossed legs, patting the Youngling once as he leapt up to flop down beside her. She briefly met gazes with Berserker as he gave a typical Decepticon snarl to her, so just to avoid upsetting him for staring she looked away again. When he rumbled out something in Cybertronian to her, she frowned back with puzzlement. Even though the language itself sounded intimidating with the mech’s voice, she could tell from tone it wasn’t anything harsh.

“Leave her already.” Barricade mumbled, holding the hanger door to allow Dreadbot to hurriedly drive in before he closed it. “You know slag well humans don’t understand our language. If it’s that important, you know plenty enough insect language yourself.” Even with Berserker being plenty bigger and most likely far more dangerous compared to the cruiser, Barricade had no worry with criticizing the assault Con. Oddly enough Berserker seemed to listen, and with another snarl to Annabelle he paced over to go sulk by himself in the farthest corner of the building.

Annabelle drew her attention back to Dreadbot as he transformed again, and proceeded to carelessly drop a mattress and blankets on an open spot a short distance from her. It must had been what Barricade told him to get just before all coming indoors. He didn’t have to get that for her, but she was appreciative of the gesture. At least if Megatron would ask, she could vouch that Barricade made sure she had some luxuries despite the struggles of being stuck with a gang of alien fugitives. She thanked Dreadbot, and like his partner he growled small before pacing off to be by himself.

Hearing the thud of Barricade sitting down against the wall, she glanced over to see him pick at his tucked knee in boredom. “So…Barricade?” she only got a short grunt of reply, the mech not looking to her. “If it’s not a lot to ask, and doesn’t upset you thinking about it…what, do you guys do with the Cons? Or, what did you guys used to do?”

“Depends what you mean with ‘used to’, insect.”

“Used to do, like…before the war.” She swallowed at the longer silence he gave. “Or you can just tell me what you do now. Just, wanna know you guys a lil better. Long day for barely any introduction, right?” The teen bit her lip slightly at his continued silence, keeping her gaze down in doubt that she may have overstepped her question.

“Like my alt form goes without saying,” Barricade rumbled as he looked at the wall ahead of him. “Used to be traditional law enforcement on Cybertron. Kaon, mostly. Since I knew cities inside and out, and could figure out any new one easily, Megatron assigned me as his scout. Humans won’t question a law enforcement vehicle constantly on patrol, so it was the best for scouting without drawing unwanted attention. Was doing just fine too, until that Witwicky boy…” Annabelle didn’t seem interested in asking, so the Con left the comment at that. “Not to mention, it would be entertaining to trick a few insects on the slower days.” That at least got a smirk from the cruiser.

“Hm, would never had guessed.” Annabelle smirked in return, scratching the Youngling’s back as he dimmed his optics in partial recharge. She nodded towards the other two mechs in the room. “What about them?”

“Dreadbot was a vigilante even before the war started. But, one of the better runners we have. Berserker…eh,” The cruiser frowned as the larger Con growled lowly at hearing the conversation. “Let’s just say he got the designation for a reason. He has his ways of fighting that Megatron admired. Took some breaking in, but, loyal enough hm?” He raised a brow at the sharper snarl Berserker gave, who just turned his back on the two further.

“Neither seem like big talkers, though.” Annabelle just felt compelled to state the obvious, which Barricade did grunt at. “And, gotta ask, but Nitro?”

“A disruption of the peace and quiet.” Barricade scratched at his chest boredly this time. “One of Megatron’s trackers. Gets a target, stalks em, and retrieves em for whatever our leader needs them for. Though he tends to like stalking _everyone_. More than he needs to, anyway. Granted he does his job thoroughly, but…takes a little too much pleasure in it sometimes.”

“Cocky son of a bitch, more likely.” Annabelle finished the thought.

“Indeed.”

“Bet he can’t even keep the shit to himself.”

“Never does, actually.”

“Hm, go figure.” Annabelle sighed after that, taking a pause before looking over her hands again in thought of what happened today. To never have even so much as a slight burn still dumbfounded her.

Barricade seemed to catch the silence as he glanced to her in a half sneer. “Insects need plenty of recharge. Doubt our master gave you much in that blasted desert.” He tilted his helm towards the mattress. “At least make use of a gesture.”

Annabelle hummed as she looked to the said mattress, eventually scooting off while she avoided waking up the Youngling. She had quite the full day, and sleep was definitely calling to her by now. Once she plopped down, she balled up one blanket to act as a makeshift pillow, and used the thicker one to cover herself up. Although the building was dry, it was still rather chilly.

“…Barricade?”

“What?”

“…Thanks again.” Annabelle wanted to say more, but just wasn’t sure how to word it without seeming too desperate and fearful. Although she doubted these Cons while under such a strict order of Megatron would harm her, she couldn’t keep herself from still feeling a bit uneasy going to sleep without the tyrant around. In a strange way he was her security, especially now that she was considered a target among her own kind. She couldn’t go anywhere now, not even her own people could keep her safe. Because of him, she was just as much the enemy as these Cons were.

With a half frown of worry, she curled up to stare down into her half excuse of a bed, at least grateful it was a mattress and not solid ground or metal. Perhaps, she thought as she drifted off to sleep, she could sort things out further in the morning.

 

-X-

 

            “It was hard enough getting you all here. So just keep it cool.” Scott spoke over her helicopter headset, glancing back at both Sorval in the pilot seat and the rest of the crew in the back.

            Garret leaned forward in his seat after patting the previously vomiting Carlsbad on the back. “You still sure about this? What if we get caught? Doubt you got a backup plan.”

            “Not necessarily. But I do know he can help us,” Scott looked out ahead again. “At least I hope he does.”

            “Don’t sound too confident up there.”

            “Just make us land already, for God sakes…I’m gonna wretch again.” Carlsbad grumbled in a half beg, hugging the bucket he was given earlier.

            “Ey eyy, turn OTHER WAY, boy-o!” Low-Ry kicked at the Australian to at least make him turn away from him.

            “We’re coming in now, shut it.” Scott pulled the radio helmet piece to her mouth. “49th, 8-8 General Scott of 4th battalion from Kenya inbound. Requesting air clearance to land, over.” She frowned at the silence at first, then a confirming response. “Alright, we’re going in.”

            The generals and their company held on as their helicopter slowly made their descent onto the open, lit landing pad, flight hands waving them down as guidance. Once Sorval powered it down, Scott led the others off the chopper with heads ducked to avoid the turbulent winds of the chopping blades.

            “Good to see you so soon, General!” the commanding officer rushed over to greet Scott with a firm handshake, shouting over the roaring winds. “We have everything in the works! All patrols have been on high security alert! No Decepticon activity so far!”

            Scott and her group hurried inside before she spoke. “Any word on the kid?”

            “Kid?”

            “Hutchins. Annabelle.” Garret interjected as they were lead down a long hallway, soldiers and assistants bustling or darting around them.

            “She’s been on watchlist for as long as she’s been involved with Megatron. No confirmed sightings of her as of yet. At least, what our groups are telling us. You sure she’d be in the Chicago area?” The officer nodded as a soldier handed him a document of the teenager to skim over.

            “IF she’s even alive.” Carlsbad mumbled, still in doubt on the whole idea.

            “Yes, we’re sure.” Garret added in with a glare towards Carlsbad. “Megatron would want to keep her close to wherever he would end up going. He and the other Decepticons will be after the Pillars, and if it’s the same as last time they’ll regroup there and get the Pillars after they rendezvous.”

            “Which means we have to keep those Pillars secure at ALL costs, Commander.” Scott said. “If the Cons get ahold of them again, who knows what could happen. Can be a hellstorm all over again.”

            “I have no doubt on that, General.” The officer did frown though. “But, there is a problem. The matter with the child being in Megatron’s custody. I’m sure you’ve read her file in full?” He paused seeing them only give half shrugs, so he flipped through the file. “Mother is on support from the state, not in the greatest state to care for a kid. But, as far as the rest of the government is concerned, her father still holds a chair in the Senate.”

            The group paused at that. “You gotta be shitting me.” Garret muttered with a rub to his eyes.

            “Also one of the few in office that is in support of non-lethal termination of cybernetic organisms on Earth. Mainly for the sake of Autobots, but Decepticons still fall under that line. Most of the regulators and voters have been demanding he push through with it, but he’s set on keeping it up just to defend Autobots. But by doing so he’s letting Cons run rampant.”

            “That why Cemetery Wind got picked up again?” Scott asked.

            “First line of Transformer attack, as they like to boast. Could very well have found the kid first if she’s in town.” He shut Annabelle’s file to hand off to Scott. “They don’t have as much weaponry and advances as they like, but they do what they can. Taken out a few bots and cons within city limits along the east coast as well as Chicago. But,” he has them pause outside a larger, bolted steel door. “Kandler has been funding under the table, from what we could find. Reports are saying he’s working to get Cemetery what they need to hunt all Transformers with little issue. ‘Give them a taste of their own medicine.’”

            “So you think he’s in the boat of trying to get Senator Hutchins to change his mind on full termination of Transformers? Would explain him going underhand with Cemetery.”

            “Without a doubt.”

            “So what would he want with the Pillars?” Garret butted into the conversation again.

            “That, we have to find out for ourselves. But, until we do, we’re going to keep all of this on lockdown.” He patted the door before opening it with some punches to the keypad. The door opened up t a giant stairwell, which brought them further down to an industrial sized elevator. The group rode it down further underground, the newly arrived team watching level upon level of concrete floors. After what seemed like ages, the elevator groaned to stop, and the group was escorted off and down a dimly lit walkway, passing various glass rooms of testing stations and facilities. The commander finally stopped them in front of yet another heavily bolted door, needing the confirmation with the guards before they were all allowed in. As he led them inside, all were introduced to a massive holding area, finding themselves atop a wide catwalk to look down below in the holding bay. Hooked to various equipment and cables, and even with a few guards on standby, was the shining central Pillar.

            “We’ve kept it hidden in here this long,” The commander murmured, “and not Kandler, or any Con is gonna get their hands on it.” He only frowned as Scott and the others looked upon the alien artifact with a mix of amazement and worry.

            “If you build it,” Carlsbad finally mumbled with a solemn shake of his head at the pulsing alien sentry below. “They will come.”

 


	20. Chapter 19

By early morning, Barricade made his way outside the hideout to lean against the building, watching the waterway flow by. Pits, it was dragging weeks of hiding out like this that made the scout crave a cygarette. The cruiser had spent far too long being stuck on this planet, barely making it out of the past battles, getting injured and escaping just in time to recover and resume his scouting work. Any orn he would gladly take any sort of hard grade or smoke, but who knew when that day would come, he mused. He barely reacted when hearing a heavy metal thud and creaking of the roof behind his helm.  

            “So much for my quieter morning.” Barricade grumbled.

            “Ah shut it, Cade, ya get plenty quiet mornings. ‘Sides, I know you miss me.” Nitro stayed in a kneeling position as he cocked his helm with clicking mandibles. “Thought you’d love ta hear some of the good scrap I found this round.”

            “And just WHAT makes you think I’m interested in anything you tell me? Last I checked your ONE job was to confirm where the Pillars are located.”

            “Eyyy it’s a work in progress. Ol’ fellas from that Cemetery whatever really like keepin’ things under lock ‘n key. But, nothin’ a lil more poking around and interrogatin’ won’t fix. Already set some rounds on the other Pillars, buuuuut, central one ain’t the easiest to pin down.”

            “So WHY haven’t you worked on that further?”

            “Gets borin, Cadey boy.” Nitro lulled his helm back in mock exasperation. “Borin’ just strollin around the same spots, messin’ with the same slaggers. Most I got is the central one is here in this city. Pin pointin’ it is the harder part. Like keepin’ good scrap to themselves. Ain’t as fun.”

            “That hardly sounds like very much information. The same as last report, if I’m so brutally honest.” Barricade rolled his optics. “Just what new information DO you have?” He glared at the happy clicking of Nitro’s mandibles.

            “S’bout what might be up with the kid you’re sittin’ in on.” Nitro tapped his claws on his knee with some eagerness. “Should thank me for offerin’ to share. I ain’t hearin’ no thank you.”

            “You aren’t getting one, that’s why. As bizarre of an immunity our master’s human has, I hold no interest in learning more of her otherwise.” The cruiser stood upright to walk back inside, huffing as he heard Nitro leap down to follow him. Barricade turned sharply just far enough to point a claw into Nitro’s optic. “At least try to keep it down, would you? Insect is still recharging, and it’s much easier to watch an insect when it’s not awake.”

            “Won’t even go up an octave.” Nitro chimed back in his typical cocky manner, and continued to follow Barricade inside. Sure enough Annabelle was curled in a ball atop the mattress. However, he and the cruiser did blink or sneer once seeing how dangerously close they found Berserker looming over her.

            “WHAT are you doing?” Barricade sharply demanded, storming over even with the far louder snarl from Berserker. Despite how much the larger mech seemed to be disinterested in the human, the scout couldn’t risk a typically violent mech possibly harming her. He did pause with a grunt of his own at the rather confused growl the larger Con gave back to Annabelle. “The last thing we need is a scratch on the femme before Megatron’s return. As much as I despise this whole sitting and doing nothing scrap it’s not—”

            “Yo, Cadey boy?” Nitro muttered as he watched the sleeping human.

            “Oh shut up you!” Barricade growled back with an accusing claw pointed back to him. “The last thing I fragging need is getting more stupid, pointless remarks on scrap I’m already fully aware o—” He growled even sharper in his building frustration when Nitro suddenly grabbed the back of his helm. When he moved to punch the one-optic Con, the claw to his helm jerked him enough to see the human for himself. Grunting in turn, he and the other Cons blinked and stared in a mix of silence and confusion.

            As Annabelle flipped over in her sleep, the mechs could see small markings had appeared around her collar bone and neck, just peeking past her shirt. Said marks were just a few shades darker than the rest of her skin. It would probably pass off as just any odd markings to any unbeknownst human, but for the Cons it was easily identified as Cybertronian glyphs. Older glyphs, from the looks of it.

            “Yeah, really love waking to some staring…” Annabelle half glared in her tired squint, having felt the stares even in her sleep. The Cons flinched or growled in response, allowing her to sit up and stretch. “Shiiiit.”

            Despite his typically talkative demeanor, Nitro hesitated before speaking first. “Mornin’, toots. Groggy as scrap?”

            “How’d you guess?” Annabelle was, as always, never the most pleasant upon first waking up. But she had to admit that part of such grogginess and crankiness usually meant she slept better than usual. Perhaps the mattress instead of solid ground was the cause. Though it didn’t explain the odd stares she got upon waking up. She frowned as she fixed her messy ponytail, at least to tame it with a quick braid instead. “What, did I make gross noises in my sleep or what? Still got the stares here.”

            Barricade bit the inside of his cheek, inwardly having his mind buzzing with thoughts and possible explanations for what he and the others saw upon this girl now. All thoughts he had pointed back to their leader. He grunted with a half snarl of suspicion.

            “Soooo…which of us is gonna spill it first?” Nitro looked at the other Cons in the room who either growled, glared, or didn’t regard him at all. “Fine. Guess it’s me. No pro-blem-o.” Folding his arms smugly at the confused glare Annabelle gave him back. “Betcha Big M wasn’t too big on telling—” He grunted at the rough smack to the back of his helm from Barricade, silencing him further at one of his arms being wretched over and held back in a disabling position.

            “You. Outside.” The cruiser sneered lowly. “Get Starscream on comm now. Don’t give a scrap how you do it or if you make him blow a circuit, but I am NOT staying any further in the slagging dark with this…” He glared at the clueless Annabelle. He then shoved the white and black mech towards the door. “NOW.” If just to press him further, he marched right back outside with the one-optic hunter, leaving Annabelle with the two assault Cons and the Youngling atop the table.

            Annabelle could only look up at the two larger mechs. “He, doesn’t like elaborating, does he?” She did pause as Berserker looked her over just that much closer, and although he had done nothing to her beside appear intimidating, she couldn’t help but lock up as he analyzed her. “Can…I…help you?” she asked awkwardly, scooting back to try and get to her feet.

            “In your veinsssss.” Was all the beastly Con rumbled out, almost dangerously, but still almost musing in tone.

            “Uh..sorry?” Annabelle gave a small, confused raise of a brow. Instead Berserker snarled before sharply moving away, he and his partner looking rather conflicted themselves just as Barricade had. What was their problem all of a sudden? Once on her feet, she looked them over before making her way to stand just beside the door, listening in on the hunter and the scout.

            _MUST you make this needlessly complicated, Barricade? Unless remaining in the human hive has made you inept to our workings, we are in the midst of relocating into the city and retrieving the Pillars. As if we have the time to discuss petty matters now._

“Oh yes, because it is always a sheer pleasure hearing your voice beyond the Well, Starscream. Truly a mech I missed.” Barricade growled as he made Nitro stay near him, who looked bored as he rested his helm in his palm to make sure their communication stayed cloaked. “We demand answers, regarding the insect.”

            _You are to keep it guarded, as you have been ordered. What, is the task too difficult for you, grand scout? Simply an insect child._

“Yes, one that I heard bested you with our master ever so protective of it.” He could hear the detestable hiss on the other end. “What else do you know of this insect? Clearly our master has other intentions or, hmph, reasons for requiring such protection for one human. I’m certain he had yet to explain the human’s immunity to Energon, seeing he gladly left that information out.”

            Starscream paused with a sharp seeker hiss. _Are you prying for attention? No human holds immunity to Energon. Not a one! You are clearly losing your circuits, Barricade, such an ability within an insect is impossible._

“As I would agree, but I and the others have witnessed it with our own optics. What holds more interest is that the insect herself was equally unaware of such a revelation. This is not some sort of lifelong immunity, fairly recent from the sounds of it. The only link is her connection of staying with our leader for such a length of time. Has he mentioned nothing further of the sort?”

            _I have told you all I know…_

“Hmph, don’t sound so confident, Starscream. Please, do pray tell what you struggle to tell me.” Barricade rolled his optics as best as he could for how they were fitted into his skull.

            _I have shared all I have been told, Barricade. Do not think as if you are the only one among here who is suspicious of our master’s dealings with this insect. But, if you have indeed witnessed such a finding, this could mean something far greater._

“There is something else, if you care to listen.” Barricade ignored the bored helm slump from Nitro, exasperated staying here for such a conversation. “Ancient text began to appear on her form, sometime last night. Not enough to see clear messages, but it is definitely older text. Beyond our functioning cycles.”

            _Just recently, you say?_ He only got a grunt of confirmation. _Hmm…find out what you can decipher from them. I shall press the matter further with our master. Yet, you know how he gets in his…secluded moments._

“Oh yes, his pleasant talks with the Allspark he has hence ignored.” Barricade could only remark with dripping sarcasm. Yet, as the mention of Megatron’s seclusion came up, the cruiser blinked with a look of doubt in his gaze. “He, went into his meditation slag last night?”

            _His longer one, yes, if you must remain curious. Now are you quite done?_

“Yeah Cadey boy, ya done yet?” Nitro interjected even with the sharp glare on him “Much as I love evesdroppin’ on you lovebirds I can only cloak for so long. Wrap it up ‘ere.” He twirled a finger in the air for emphasis.

            If just to make him shut up, Barricade unfolded his arm cannon to keep it in full view of the cyclops mech. “Yes, Starscream, that will be all. And I’ll expect an update by the end of the orn.”

            _Remember your place, Barricade. Never order of your superior._ Starscream cut off the comm first before any retort could be made.

            “Which is exactly why I ordered you.” Barricade mumbled to himself, folding his gun away as Nitro hopped down from his perch on the roof.

            “What, so you gonna let me tell her or are you gonna be a big mech and suck it up?”

            “Shut up, it is only a possibility. A…very farfetched possibility, but one nonetheless.” Barricade turned back to go inside, unaware of the smaller Annabelle quickly shifting from the door to look more interested in the Youngling on the table. He only raised a brow to the human as Nitro shoved past him to go mill elsewhere. “Insect.”

            “Yo.” Annabelle turned with a mocked, curious look. “Gonna explain all the creeper stares this morning now?”

            “We are going out.” Barricade spoke bluntly. The statement seemed to take not just the teen by surprise, but a few of the mechs in the building in turn. “The remainder of our forces will need an updating scout report of the city. Since I see little reassurance of leaving you here, you will come with me.” The cruiser seemed ignorant to the glares and even the hapless shrug and helm jerk from the mechs behind him.

            “What, like you think we’ll put a scratch on the toots with her ho—”

            “The order of her safety was giving to ME, not you. New occurrences change nothing.” Barricade kept his gaze on the girl. “Likewise, I would much rather not deal with a human who is completely inept as defending herself if the task calls for it.”

            “Now look who’s soundin’ like the ol’ Big M.”

            “Shut. UP.”

            “Whereeeee exactly is this going?” Annabelle interjected just to avoid any sort of fight between the two.

            “It’s only just that if you are to be hunted along with us, we cannot guarantee that we can be your bodyguards every waking click. We have our own hides to look after too. Hmph,” Barricade half mumbled to himself, “as much as I’m sure Megatron would demand otherwise.” He addressed Annabelle directly again. “So, in case of such tidings, may it be against other humans the few clicks none of us are around to defend you, it is only fair you learn how to defend yourself.”

            “Um…okay?” Annabelle raised a suspicious brow, arms folded. “Not to say I’m refusing the offer but…why the weird change of heart here?”

            “Yeah, she growin’ on you, Mama Cade?” Nitro cocked his helm back in his own mockery.

            “I will explain further on matters once we are about. ‘No time like the present’, as you insects love to say.” Barricade muttered, but did move over to fold into his vehicle mode with door open. He revved his engine with the Youngling hopping down in hopes to come join, stopping him. “Only the insect. YOU stay.”

            Annabelle sighed as she crouched down to the Youngling, brushing his helm once. “I’ll be fine, bud. Stay here where you’re safer, right? I’ll be back.” She frowned as he latched onto her arm. “I know, bud, but you gotta. I’ll come back, I promise. Hand on heart.” Carefully she pulled her arm free, rubbing at him again at the chatter he gave before she climbed into the front passenger of the awaiting cruiser. She had to grasp quickly to the handhold over her head as he revved them quickly out of the building, glancing back to see one of the Cons shut it just as quickly behind them. “What’s your problem?” She muttered at the dash.

            “Be quiet and hold on.” Barricade shifted gears to power them out of the quarantine area and off into the back roads, staying away from the major streets just in case Cemetery Wind were on patrol again. Especially with his human charge now in the city, all their heads were on bounty with these hunters. Yet Barricade knew human workings well enough, and only so much could be done within a busy human city to avoid collateral. Not to mention the scouts of such bounty hunters were not the greatest arsenal for the Con to worry. Even if it did leave him banged up the other day. Though he could blame Annabelle for that. Either way, he knew areas safe enough to be, and he had been on Earth far too long on his own to learn every little corner.

            Often times, it would be the most public of places that were the safest.

            Annabelle stayed quiet, per requested, but did mull over as the cruiser drove them further on. After listening in on his conversation with Starscream, she leaned over to peek at herself in the side view mirror. She frowned with a mixture of surprise, as sure enough she could make out the strange alien markings along her collarbone and up towards the side of her neck. The sight made her tense up, and even pop her shirt collar in hopes to hide them. What caught her attention was looking out to see where the cruiser slowed to a stop. As he popped his door open to allow her out, she flinched as he suddenly pulled away. “Hey, the hell..?!” She jogged after him, stopping once she saw him go around the corner out of sight. “The fuck’s your problem, man?? What, I didn’t even say anything! Get back here!”

            “Something wrong, hun?” Annabelle turned sharply when she was greeted by the sight of a woman with her child at her side and pushing a stroller.

            “Uhh..” Annabelle cleared her throat, brushing back some of her loose strands of hair. “F-fine. Fine, thanks. Just,” she gestured down where Barricade took off, “friend ditched me. Stupid joke. Cops, ya know? Get bored.”

            “Hm, exactly why I don’t do ride-alongs with my husband.” The woman smirked, shrugging. “Local department.”

            “Oh, no kidding.” Annabelle nodded as if to appear interested, but inched herself further back in fear she might be recognized as the Decepticon fugitive. Why in hell would Barricade just dump her off here without any explanation?

            “Mommy, mommy,” the child tugged at her mom’s jacket sleeve, pointing at Annabelle, “She got funny stuff on her neck. Look, look.”

            “Shh, honey that’s not nice to point at people like that.” The mother hushed her child, giving Annabelle an apologetic look. “So sorry, she says the weirdest things sometimes.”

            Annabelle swallowed small as she popped her collar up further. “Um, no. No worries. Kids these days, right? Weird stuff lately, huh?”

            “Oh you have no idea,” the mother rolled her eyes once helping adjusting the toddler’s coat. “As if those robots raging around here wasn’t enough, now just more government getting in our business. Just get those damn..eh, stupid things out of here already.” She pursed her lips to mind her mouth around her child. “You, sure you’ll be alright, hun?”

            Annabelle frowned at the mother’s previous remark, but managed a quick nod.

            “Yes, she shall be just fine, madam.” Annabelle flinched both at surprise of the voice behind her, which was followed by a strong hand clasping her shoulder.

            The mother blinked herself at the sudden new appearance, but smiled right away. “Oh good. Was wondering when you’d be back for her.” She took her daughter’s hand again and began pushing the stroller along. “Take care hun, and have a good day, officer.” She stole a wink at Annabelle before leading her child along.

            Annabelle turned just enough to see the familiar face of said cop, with the same frown as usual and the small flicker of static composing him. Upon seeing it, she looked to his hand still firmly grasping her arm. “Umm…how are you, doing this?” She half pointed to the hand. “The, holo-thing.”

            “Takes more energy to make a holoform solid. So, I’d rather not expel it for a waste of time.” Barricade shoved her forward towards the open grassy area, which caught Annabelle off guard at first seeing how it was still surrounded by a huge chunk of concrete city. Further observation confirmed they were indeed in a park, seeing some people walking, jogging, and even some kids playing in the further corner of the grassy lawn. At first she would say it was crazy for them to be here out in such a public area. Then again, it was perhaps the smartest place to be. Barricade had managed to go about such a place for plenty of time by himself, so not like she would question his ploy now.

            “We will train you here.” Barricade released her shoulder once they found an open spot nearby a tree, allowing her to face him. He frowned as Annabelle looked both directions, then back to him with a look on her face that seemed to question his sanity. “Very well, if you are so particular.” The holoform shifted slightly, and within a blink of static the ‘man’ was in basic attire of a black zip-up jacket and jeans. His sunglasses were also gone, where Annabelle could catch a hint of red within the otherwise brown eyes.

            Annabelle huffed to blow some of her loose hair strands out of her face, but also in her bit of awkwardness of her situation with the disguised Con. But, she could use something to do, and if it would help her in defending and making use of herself other than being their makeshift medic, she wouldn’t refuse. It also intrigued her somewhat that Barricade would go this far out of his way to risk hiding himself and train her within eyesight of others.

            Taking a stance she learned from Megatron, she turned slightly and rolled her shoulders once. “Guess, whenever you’re ready?”

            Barricade held a darker, yet mischievous smirk at the corner of his lips. “If you are ready yourself…” he tilted his helm with a knowing flicker to his gaze, eyeing a symbol that he could see past her shirt collar. “ _Conjunx._ ”

 

-X-

 

            “I still find it a fool’s errand to question our master.” Air-Warrior kept a stare down with the opposing second in command. “He has survived on this planet both in frozen stasis as well as remaining fully functional. Battle and all.”

            “Do you NOT hold any suspicion for his behavior for a member of the race he despises the most?” Starscream leered, looking between the other Cons present. “The insect he was so keen to protect is clearly of far more importance than just some simple pet.”

            “And what difference would that make?” Air-Warrior spat back. “Yes the majority of the insect hive is despicable in itself, but this human is hardly grating on the senses.”

            “Of course it is suspicious.” Dirge hissed between the two. “Let alone why he would listen to her own words when sparing the last human who wandered into camp. The scrap was that about, listening to his _pet_ of all things?”

            “Exactly.” Starscream folded his arms with a puff of his chest.

            “Hardly a reason to call our leader inept.” Chopside added in. “So what if he has a soft spot for an insect? As long as it does not inhibit us from retrieving the Pillars and getting our home back, I couldn’t give two slags.”

            “If this possessiveness for this insect compromises our master, retrieving the Pillars will be far gone. Do not forget that while he was in stasis, and offline at the bottom of Earth’s ocean, it was I WHO WAS IN COMMAND.”

            “Do repeat the word ‘was.’” Air-Warrior cocked his helm with a half sneer.

            “Mind challenging me again, you insolent fool?” Starscream hissed with a rattle of his wings. “Might I remind you that since my return you have been relieved of your title. I have earned my rightful place with our master. If any should know of his potential errors of judgement it is I. Last I checked, you were merely spawned by fate of experimentation. Hmph…no wonder you favor humans yourself, seeing as they sought to your creation.”

            “Says the one who would not be restored had it not been for such experimentations.” The blue seeker stood firm with a hiss of his own. “Human or not, our master is regaining strength. I doubt we need your careful judgement on the matter. _Commander_.”

            Starscream blistered with frustration, raising a claw in warning. “Allow me to put your pompous mouth in the place it deserves you pathetic excuse for a recall—”

            “Decepticons!” Everyone jerked around at the booming roar, Starscream fumbling slightly and crouching only slightly in an almost submissive gesture. A large form strode out of the run down building they had hence been guarding, and it took some a moment to recognize the figure who was revealed.

            “Master..?” Air-Warrior murmured.

            With heavy thuds of his pedes, the newly remodeled Megatron stood tall before them. His frame restored to a full silver, shiny tone, his armor back to a spiked appearance as he was after being restored from the bottom of the sea. But despite the spiked shoulders and jagged pieces along his forearms, there was a sort of sophisticated sleekness to his armor. Ones like Starscream would say his features appeared to echo the designs of the ancients. Even a set of the spikes along his shoulders curved down into a sort of collar-like guard around his neck, and a hunk of armor cascaded down his back. In basic words, Megatron appeared bigger than last time, wounds healed and in a stronger state than he had been. His once thin digits now a full formed fist, though still remained sharp at the ends, clenching them as he took in his own form himself.

            Starscream almost shuffled up to his master, talons clasped together with wings flicking in a sort of glee and admiration. “Most, impressive, my liege. Truly a grand form you have been bestowed.” He fawned on to his master, even petting lightly at one of Megatron’s arms only the once. “Not even the ancients could compare to your, most astounding, powerful aura, my lord.”

            Megatron turned his sharp-armored helm down at Starscream, half sneering as he pulled his claw away as he walked past the fawning seeker. “We have remained hidden long enough. It is time we Decepticons reclaim what is rightfully ours. Retrieve our power that was stolen from us by the insect hive.” The former tyrant tilted his helm off in the distance. “The locations of the secondary Pillars have been confirmed, and you all shall retrieve them. The rest of you shall join me in retrieving the Central Pillar. It remains cloaked now, but it shall be recovered just as swiftly, and severely.”

            “My lord?” Chopside spoke up despite the warning growl. “What, of the girl?” he ignored the distasteful hiss from Starscream.

            “Her fate…is none of your concern. She is my charge, and I shall retrieve her when the time is right. The Pillars are the top priority. The sooner they are in our possession, the sooner Cybertron is restored to us.” Megatron had to answer quickly, not wanting to show any sort of hesitation with Annabelle on his mind. He did not necessarily like the idea of staying away from her longer than he had to, but he had to focus on reviving his homeworld and leaving the planet. From what he could sense in the bond, she was safe and unharmed. If anything went awry, he would know immediately.

            His arm folding into a massive Cybertronian cannon, he rose it up for the others to raise their own weapons in turn. “For Cybertron, for the Allspark, let us rise UP!” The Cons reply the words back in their native tongue, before Megatron flips up into his sleek Cybertronian jet form to blast off towards the ocean, the others soon taking their own flight modes to follow after him. The newfound strength from his newly granted form was near intoxicating to the tyrant, the rush of having a flying alt mode incredibly liberating to him. Why he chose a land based form for such a time he would never know, but he would never look back on any other form than he had now. Having his true strength returned to him was beyond thrilling, and as he boldly flew on he rumbled in amusement at the human aircraft ships up ahead. Fools, he thought, fools enough that he would be more than happy to practice his new arsenal on.

            Give these humans a taste of what they will expect come his arrival to Chicago, he mused, as he transformed atop the carrier with cannon drawn. Megatron gave a devious growl of his native tongue as his cannon charged up and sent a powerful energy blast upon the screaming crewmen.

 

-X-

 

            “Gah, Shit!” Annabelle grunted as she flopped hard onto her back for about the hundredth time. She held the back of her head as the disguised police Con stood over her, looking rather annoyed himself.

            “I keep reminding you, insect. Guard. Your. CENTER. Even the slightest opening and you are good as terminated.” Barricade folded his arms, not bothering to help Annabelle as she rolled to her feet sorely.

            “Yeah but I doubt any guy alive moves as fast and hard as you.” She rubbed at her partially bruised ribs, but as Barricade got into his stance again she copied in turn. The cop gave a charge and right punch, but she side stepped to grab his arm to try and disable him. However she grunted again as she got a punch to her ribs again, but this time she twisted the arm to retaliate and knee him in the gut, followed by an elbow to the back of his head. It didn’t bring the holoform Con down, but he did huff in a nod.

            “Good, finally doing what I tell you.” Barricade easily pulled away and got them into another stance. “Now move quicker this time. Your opponents will not be as generous on movements as I am.” When Annabelle just nodded in her readiness the cop engaged and went for her arm, allowing her to duck just enough to the side to whip around him. He turned just as sharply to throw a fist, which she ducked in turn and got a punch up into his ribs. The cop then retaliated further and grabbed her shoulder to wretch her around so he could take her in a headlock from behind. The teen gagged more in surprise than pain, gripping his arm in attempt to jerk or kick herself away. The hold only restrictive rather than harming her. “Quickly, insect. What must you do n—”

            The cop suddenly got cut off when a heel found his crotch, and he buckled forward just enough to allow Annabelle to turn and duck in front of him, using her back to shove him over her head and make him land on his back.

            In response, the teen was rather shocked herself at the turn of events, and seeing the cop slowly get to his feet. “Shit, you okay?? Sorry just, instinctive I guess..!” She put a hand on his shoulder to help him up, but backed off when he roughly pushed her arm away. “Okay okay…but um, in fairness, I had NO idea you guys could get hurt there.”

            “What??” Barricade sneered back up at her as he stayed on a knee to recover. “Of COURSE we do, insect! Frag it alllll.” He groaned as he held his groin with a low puff of breath.

            “I didn’t even think you could get hurt in your…holo-thingy whatever. Seriously dude, I’m so sorry..!”

            “DON’T touch me..!” Barricade finally got himself to his feet, rolling his shoulder and straightening his jacket out, albeit rather stiffly with the dulling pain. “BUT, I suppose if the moment calls for, such action, it is a fair response.”

            Annabelle just gave a small shrug, not wanting to push him too much while he was still cranky in his pain.

            “Now,” Barricade curtly tilted his helm in gesture for her to resume the stance. “I shall allow you to strike first. If need be it can be a risky decision for such an insect like you. Hm, inexperienced and all.” He ignored the frown she gave. “That being said, the idea is to quickly find their stance, quick and look for weak areas they can potentially guard. Find their weakest side and break it down. Let their own weakness be their downfall.”

            “That how you get to be the tough lil guy of the bunch?” Annabelle raised a knowing brow and half smirk.

            The man gave her a deeper glare, but cleared his throat. “You will no doubt go against opponents that will go far beyond your means of strength. Strategy will be your option. Assess your opponent quickly, by their stance. You will learn all you will. Such as now, I can see you are weaker to your left, and a tense hip. Few open strikes there and you are no doubt crippled and under mercy.” He shifted his feet at a firmer stance so he could allow her to strike him. “Now, with that said, you shall attempt to find an opening to strike me and—”

            Barricade grunted as Annabelle took the chance as he spoke to take an opposite step to grab his arm and yank him downward, then shove him onto his rear. When he looked up at her with a startled sneer, she just gave a smug hum and cross of her arms.

            Flustered at being bested, the cop fumbled to his feet with a glare and point of a finger. “I ONLY gave you that to make you FEEL better, insect.”

            “I got you!” Annabelle pointed back with a snicker to her tone, grinning. “Admit it, I got you!”

            She yelped as Barricade easily caught her hand to bend uncomfortably back, making her smack at his arm slightly as he grinned. “Well then, see if I am ever so kind in my teachings from here on out.” He let her go so he could get them back to their stances. “Let’s see if you can come close to that again.”

            Annabelle smirked in return, and with a sort of eagerness to best the Con again, she and Barricade resumed their training. Not too surprising, she wasn’t as good as the more seasoned fighter, but could admit she was better the longer they went on. It was mainly a case of trial and error, but with each mistake she was quick to correct. The teen was not about to comment on it, but she could tell his strikes got less rough as they went on, and focused more on movements rather than the force of his hits.

            Understandably, Annabelle grew worn and had to step back to collect herself. Thankfully Barricade didn’t press her further, noting a few light bruises on her, but he doubted it would be a death sentence if Megatron noticed. As she stretch her arms the cop gave a huff and light gesture of his hand, and Annabelle began to walk along with him through the park by one of the many paths. She kept her hands in her pockets as they walked, looking up here and there as people casually went past them, and neither giving second glances. If anything Annabelle was surprised no one noticed her after being wanted for such a high crime, basically treason. Perhaps the fact a cop was with her made them avoid any sort of reaction.

            “Do you require food, girl?”

            Annabelle flinched a little, not expecting him to talk. “Uh, I mean…a little I guess. I can wait, though, if it’s too much trouble.”

            “Be best to get you something now. Evening will be risky staying out.” The cop mumbled without looking to her.

            “Alright, if you say so. I’ll, make sure it’s nothing too gross.” The man only hummed, and they walked in silence again while Annabelle snuggled into her shirt somewhat when a cooler breeze went by. “Hey, Barricade?” she tried to look him in the eye. “Before we did that whole, training thing, you called me something weird. Like, kaiju or something. That just a nickname thing or..?” she saw the small bite of his lip. “Not that it bothers me but just, curious what it was.”

            “It’s…” Barricade held with some hesitation. “I, may explain once we are back at the hideout. It, could be a long one.”

            Annabelle raised a brow. “Don’t sound too sure of that.”

            “It is, merely a complicated explanation.” The cruiser could only mentally kick himself, knowing he might just make her freak out on him, or upset Megatron upon his revival. He should have kept his mouth shut, he thought. Blame his snarky attitude.

            “Um, okay..?” The teen left it at that, but did throw a few curious and confused side glances. “Not some stupid insult word you tried to sneak in, right? Not that it bothers me but, ya know, curious again.”

            “A word I was not intending for you to hear so readily.” Barricade frowned. “But, if it cools your incessant curiosity, no, it is…not necessarily, derogatory.”

            Annabelle looked up to watch some birds fly overhead from a nearby tree. “Alright, whatever you say. Since you really like keeping it vague.”

            “ONLY because, as I said, it is a longer explanation. Hmph, could very well keep it to myself but, as far as I see it, our master was not keen to bring this subject to light. Hm…and not that I blame him.”

            “Okay WHAT are you on about?”

            “Nothing…nothing at all.” Barricade bit his lip.

            “Well it’s gotta be something since you can’t shut up about it. Just spill. Like I’ll freak out like the Energon thing earlier?”

            “This, could very well…” The cop stopped himself once they were outside the park and along the busy street. He nodded curtly across said street to a small sub sandwich shop. “Get what you need.” He did pause with a brief consideration. “Make it double.”

            Annabelle cocked her helm. “What, you just that hungry?”

            “Not for my gears, Pit no.” Barricade huffed. “As backup for you. Cemetery Wind makes constant runs by the end of a week, and we may not be able to go about as we have now. At least for a time. Be prepared to be held up in the hideout for a few orns.”

            The teen dropped her gaze, but didn’t argue the idea. Barricade knew these hunters better, and if he knew how to avoid them she wasn’t bound to test it. Not to say she would particularly enjoy being cooped up with this mini gang of Cons for a time.

            “Only…” Annabelle looked at him with a firm gaze. “If you promise to tell me about these,” she pointed to the faint symbols hidden under her partially popped shirt collar, “and the conjunction-whatever it was you called me.”

            Barricade didn’t move at first, looking ahead in silence as his holoform flickered once.

            “You may not like the answer.”

            “Better I hear the truth and get pissed than get dragged around a lie, right?”

            The cop went silent again, before his reddish brown eyes met hers. His gaze almost contemplating her words. It was not as if it would be difficult to lie to her, make up something simple for her human mind to comprehend. Lying and deceiving had become not just his specialty, but also a sort of pleasure with himself. Yet, while his master held her to such a high degree, he could not risk such falsehoods against this insect.

            He finally met her gaze. “Sometimes lies are to defend from unnecessary struggles. Truth is never fair, girl. Understand that…” He broke her gaze with a frown. “Get your food, girl.” Before anything else, the holoform flashed away into static. 

            “Yeah,” Annabelle muttered, stuffing her hands in her pockets to hurry across to the sandwich shop, “Good talk.”

            As suggested, she ordered what she could that would get her through a few days, as long as she saved it properly and rationed it out. Thankfully no one in the store seemed to recognize her as the clothing store owner had, and hurried out just in time for the cruiser to roll up and open the back door for her.

            Starving as she smelled her food, Annabelle hesitated to unwrap her food as he drove them off down the block, uncertain if he would get angry at her eating in his cab. Clearing her throat, she only felt it polite to ask. “You, don’t mind if I eat now, right? I’ll watch the crumbs.”

            “You’re pushing it, girl.”

            “I know but,” she shrugged helplessly as she gripped one of the wrapped sandwiches, “can’t really help from starving here. You DID ask if I was hungry too, so…”

            “One crumb on my floor and I throw you out.” The cruiser huffed as he jolted her slightly as he ran a yellow light. He remained silent even at the thankful smirk Annabelle gave the dash, and eagerly took a bite of her giant sub sandwich. As he turned them down another busy intersection, he spoke again. “If you are going to indulge in your meal, then you will help me on my scout now. I tend to gather what I need efficiently on my own, but…if you are here, I could use another set of optics.”

            “Optics? Really?” Annabelle gave a half tease after wiping her mouth.

            “As if I can rewrite myself completely into human terms.” Barricade huffed, and while at a stoplight he used his side mirror to gesture up at a spire at the top of the building beside them. “These spires need to be recounted. Note their design, size, and shape. A sturdy base and little wear or damage. Got it?” Annabelle took in every detail he described in the spire’s reflection, and nodded before he pulled ahead with the flow of traffic. “As we go along this route, I want you to count them out. NOT out loud, if you can muster, will get slagging annoying. I will count them as well, but I also have the grand job of making sure we aren’t followed, if I have to remind you. In case we are tracked again and have to evade, you shall keep the number in mind. Get it?”

            “Uh,” Annabelle was understandably puzzled by such a request, but it was admitting not very hard of a task, especially after the training he gave earlier. “I mean, sure I guess? But um, why are we needing to count those out, exactly?”

            “I’ll explain later. Now just make our lives easier here and do as I ask.”

            “Hm, look who’s getting all bossy again.”

            “While Megatron is absent, I give you the orders. I do not know how he treats you but while you are here in my, reluctant company, you will at least make use of yourself. Now, I have recounted two spires. Pick it up from there.”

            Annabelle gave a flop back into her seat, but turned her head to watch the tops of buildings wiz past. “Three.”

            “I said NOT out loud.” The cruiser sneered.

            “Too bad, it helps me.”

            “You’re an absolute _pain_.”

            “Blame your boss for that. Hanging with him really helps the attitude.”

            “Hm…that I cannot refute.” The cruiser did drive that bit faster, enough for Annabelle to hum in question. “Hold on. Keep counting.”

            Annabelle turned in her seat to try and see if there was anything suspicious that could have made the Con on edge. Taking a bite of her sandwich, she kept her gaze shifty and alert herself, but did remain on task of counting the spires. “Five.” She frowned as he sped just that bit faster between the stoplights. “Seven…” The cruiser flicked his mirror sharply. “Cade?”

            His siren blared to life as he began to run the lights, surrounding cars stopping or pulling over to let him race by. Something was definitely wrong.

            “Cade!” Annabelle whipped her head around to see what was after them, and was forced to grip to the door handle when he banked a sharp corner down a rundown street. She flinched as he blew through the white and orange blockade stands, flying through the rougher asphalt. The cruiser growled as a few spots banged up his chasse, jolting his passenger with every hard patch of road.

            The cruiser suddenly let out a pained roar as a stun grenade latched onto his rear bumper, sending him into a 180 spin out. Annabelle clutched both the edge of her seat as well as the dash to keep centered, gasping small when she looked up to see the row of suburbans blocking the street before them.  A number of what appeared to be federal agents piled out with weapons up, shouting orders while others trained more heavy weapons with what she would assume were meant for Barricade. Shit, she thought, they could very well kill him right now, and with the groan he gave through the speakers the Con scout was not capable of darting them out of this one.

            Almost on compulsion she yanked her door open despite the startled growl of the cruiser and the shouts of the agents, her hands up. “Don’t shoot! Don’t, please!” As agents barked orders for her to freeze and keep her hands up, the teen boldly moved to stand in front of the stunned Con still in his vehicle mode. “Please, don’t hurt him. We, we won’t fight back, I swear.” She swallowed nervously as they tossed orders to one another, guns still aimed upon her and the Con. “Please, just-just don’t shoot. We don’t wanna fight..!”

            Annabelle had to do all she could not to bolt when sudden transforming sounded behind her, agents flinching with guns up higher and shouting as Barricade snarled in Cybertronian, down on one knee and one arm down on the ground to partially guard her. Even with the gesture of protection Annabelle kept her hands exposed for the agents. “Cade don’t..! It’s fine.”

            “They fired upon us FIRST! Blasted, insolent BUGS! Always firing first!” Barricade snarled out his words further in his own tongue, looking sharply upon each armed human. However dazed he was now, he still had an order. Primus be damned if he would allow Megatron’s conjunx be taken just before his return. Especially by such vile humans that had no issue firing upon the very vehicle she was in.

            “Yeah and they’ll shoot again if you keep this up!” Annabelle looked towards their assailants. “Just..I dunno, don’t do anything..stupid?” she huffed at the almost insulted growl he gave her. “Just don’t make them shoot at us again, alright? Getting real sick of being shot at all the time and could really use a day when I’m NOT being gunned at. Let’s,” she swallowed at their position again, “I dunno…find out what they want. Maybe we can sort something—”

            “Everyone hold your fire!” a call came from one of the suburbans, fist up in a signal to not shoot. Upon the order, the back door of the furthest vehicle was opened to allow someone to step out. His suit jacket flapped slightly in the wind as he was lead up towards the front line of agents and exposed to the Con and teen. He stopped in a somewhat fated breath, and slowly took another step closer with an almost longing stare at Annabelle. The teen herself frowned in confusion, before she slumped her shoulders in realization.

            “…Angie.”

            Barricade sneered at the word, glaring at this human as if he was stupid. Upon noting Annabelle lowering of her arms, he rumbled in his own confusion despite his defensiveness.

            The teen grit her teeth, shaking slightly past her firm stance, and eyes misty with a mix of emotions. In her pause, her brow furrowed into a half glare.

            “…Dad.”


	21. Chapter 20

The agents and her father were none too happy with the request, but Annabelle stayed firm as she walked alongside the rolling police cruiser. She kept a hand atop his cab as the suburbans got into formation around them, and the teen met the gaze of her father before stepping into Barricade’s cab. The cruiser drove slowly, still too dazed to take on these humans and risk the safety of his human charge. As they were forced to drive within the circular convoy, Annabelle noted the vehicles keeping weapons up just in case Barricade did want to risk making a break for it. She swallowed in a collection of nerves, but took a breath and kept a hand on his dash.

            “I have no need for your petty protection, girl.” Barricade grumbled through the speakers.

            “Says the one who got zapped back there and almost had his head blown off.”

            “I would have handled it on my own, had I not been given the grand order of keeping you alive and in our possession.” Barricade revved his engine in his further frustration at their situation, but did huff in his cab. “Can we trust him? This, creator of your’s?”

            Annabelle bit her lip, shaking her head. “I don’t know…Guy hasn’t exactly been father of the year, so, don’t know why I should totally trust him now.”

            “So why even agree to this pointless meeting? Could very well put us in a trap.”

            “We didn’t have a choice. If we left we were gonna get shot, and it’s me they’re after anyway. That, and…I,” she shrugged at the steering wheel as if meeting his gaze, “I couldn’t just bail on you like that. Could’ve killed you if I just left you.”

            “Hm…” The cop grew oddly quiet at that. The girl risked possible capture now just for his safety? It was a hard concept for the Con to grasp.

            “I know you Cons don’t like the whole crap of having to be nice to a human here,” Annabelle shrugged, “much less thank them for help. So, it’s okay if you never wanna say it. I take the whole, not squashing me in two seconds the best thanks I can get…no offense.”

            “None taken.” The cruiser and his occupant were stopped with a few shouts, the two only now noticing they stopped in front of a heavily guarded gate entrance to one of the taller towers in this city district. Various government guards could be seen both lined along the fence as well as in nearby building corners with guns up and ready at the cruiser. She put a hand on his dash when some guards nod in confirmation with the leading car Annabelle’s father was in, and stare towards the Con and his occupant.

            “Girl. Listen to me.” Barricade would have had a stern frown on his face if he were in mech form, the teen looking to his dash. “Whatever happens in there, whether it be of better intentions…we are all still enemies to your kind. Ones with status of your creator can only stretch limits so far. Call it a hunch…but, I would not trust everything they may tell you.”

            “Cade…”

            “Kid…humans lie. Worse than we Decepticons. Whether he be your creator or not… Be wary…and, do not mention what I told you today. Of being called conjunx. I know I have not told you exactly what it is, but I cannot guarantee any other human hasn’t heard it. Anything hinting of the sort, say nothing.”

            “Cade I know I’ve gone through enough shit already but…how can I even know what they’ll tell me are, possible lies? It’s not like they DON’T want me away from you guys. Let alone if they try to interrogate me and find out what you’re all doing here. The, Pillars and all that shit.” Annabelle sighed. “How can I know when or when not to believe them? Let alone, how in hell do I get out of this if shit DOES hit the fan? Bright ideas? Cuz I’d LOVE to hear them right about now.”

            “Think.” Barricade curtly yet almost solemnly spoke. “Lord Megatron would not grow close with a human who was stupid. You’re a clever insect…think.” The cruiser revved his engine slightly as the guards came over, guns at ready in case the Con would try anything threatening. One came up to Annabelle’s side door, gesturing with his gun’s muzzle to demand she get out. “Kid,” Annabelle paused with her hand on the handle. “…Be on your guard.”

            “You too.” Annabelle murmured back, taking a breath before stepping out of the Con’s cab. The guard took her by the shoulder to guide her away, but she turned sharply back when the other soldier held up a stun like weapon toward the cruiser. “DON’T hurt him! We had a deal!”

            “It’s alright..!” Annabelle whipped her head towards her father now out of his car, hand up at the soldier in question. “Leave him be. We’re fine.” He nodded to his daughter as he waved her to follow.

            Annabelle stole another look to the cruiser as he was forced to reverse from the other approaching guards, the sentries atop the fence and building corners with guns at the ready. She flinched at the squeal of tires as he reversed suddenly faster and peeled out and down out of sight. With a sigh the teen continued walking towards the building in question, shutting her eyes briefly when she heard the heavy gate shut behind her.

            The floor of the lobby room showed a blown up image of some sort of company symbol, none she recognized besides it being the same emblem on the soldiers’ coat arms. She was lead across the expansive lobby of marble floor and partial glass walls. Two guards stayed on either side of her when she and her father were taken into a glass plated elevator, the teen remaining firm and never looking to her dad as the elevator carried them upward. Annabelle clenched her fist as floor upon floor flew past them on the way up, stealing a glance at one guard as he stole a look to some of the marks peeking past her shirt collar. The teen bit her lip, slowly popping the collar in hopes to hide them somehow. It would have been helpful if she knew exactly what these new marks were about, but perhaps in a situation where she could be possibly compromised, perhaps having Barricade not tell her was the better outcome.

            The lift slowed to a stop after what seemed like eternity, and as the doors opened she was forced to walk out first. The long hallway took her to some larger white doors, but as her father went in first with the swipe of a badge she was jerked to a stop by one of her guards.

            “Arms up.” Reluctantly she did so, and the man spun her slowly around as he patted her down. She tensed up when he found the makeshift wallet and card Barricade had given her, but he sighed before shoving it back in her pocket. He pushed her forward to the door and opened it for her, allowing her to step inside and let the door slam heavily behind her.

            Her father stood with his side to her as he poured out some water into two glasses, sliding one down the long, slick black meeting table. Once he poured his own next he took a drink, tapping his finger on the brim in thought. Annabelle didn’t move from her spot at the far end of the room, instead taking note to the window paned walls revealing the half foggy Chicago skyline.

            “You’re tired, Anna. Please,” he gestured to a chair, “sit down.”

            “I’m fine.” She almost spat the words out, gaze set firmly on her father in almost a building disgust.

            He sighed. “At least make this easier and have some water.” If just to prove nothing was awry with it, he held up a glass bottle of the pristine water. Hopefully one that suggested the drink wasn’t tainted, and proved more so by his own drinking of it.

            Although disliking the idea of being closer to him, she could perhaps stop his pressuring by just accepting the drink. Head tilted slightly, she slowly walked down the length of the long table as she took in every detail of her location and of anything in the room. She wanted to take mental note of everything she went past, even making a mental map of what floor they were on and how many guards she spotted on her way up. Outside she could see many more on patrol down below, others upon rooftops. How in hell was she gonna get out of this? What was to say she would go straight to jail or worse after such a meeting? This was not the greatest position, she knew that, but she could only imagine the fury from Megatron if he arrived to find her in human custody like now.

            She had to be patient. She had to think.

            Sitting down she looked ahead at nothing in particular, slowly taking the glass to sip from. The teen cleared her throat, but nothing more as she felt the stare from her father.

            “Not, the greatest reunion it could have been, is it?”

            “Understatement.” She muttered.

            The senator bit his lip, before he went around to sit at the seat across from her with glass in both hands. It was no surprise to him that she would want little to do or say to him.

            “I am not sure exactly how to start this, other than…I hope you will, at least hear my side of this whole matter.”

            “Like the jumping ship part without so much as a call inbetween? Yeah, would really love to hear the excuse.”

            The senator sighed again, rubbing his eyes. “Never said it was with, the best execution.” He collected his thoughts before he spoke again. “But, before I go into it…are, you alright? Not hurt or anything? They didn’t hurt you?”

            “Fine.” Annabelle spat out again. “Better than any of my own kind has done lately.”

            “Then,” he could be seen choking on his words slightly, “I believe it’s time I…explain.”

            Annabelle steadily brought her gaze back to his, her face still reading frustration and anger.

            “Better be pretty damn good.”

            The man dipped his head, before he pulled out a rolled bundle of papers from his inside coat pocket, removing the band to spread out the pages in question. “Everything you need is here. As well as…everything they have updated, about you.”

            The teen rose a brow, but out of her own curiosity of what they did know of, she slid one page closer to read. She wanted to gather all she could with what he provided, at least know their standing, and make sure she didn’t end up spilling possible vital information. As she was warned, she had to play safe, until he could be trusted.

            “Kandler has been after the Senate since the Chicago battle. He lost his family from it, from what I’ve been told. He’s been after any sort of organization or military spec ops that could hold the firepower necessary to take out any Con or Bot. Cemetery Wind was his best bet, siphoning money and gun trades through them since, get them whatever they need to make the best arsenals possible. Last thing he needed was full support of the House.”

            “But…most of you didn’t agree, I’m guessing?” Annabelle glanced up from the script of Kandler’s updated history.

            “Secretary Jordon and I, yes.” He frowned down at the next paper Annabelle slid over to skim information from. “Jordon was caved in not too long ago, Kandler had used his family as ransom. After seeing what he did, I knew he could just as easily do it to you and, and your mother…” The senator chewed at his cheek after a hearty gulp of water to calm his nerves. “I overheard his plans to plant Cybertronian items into your room to give an excuse to arrest you and get you into his custody. I had to do something…at least, keep him at a distance.”

            Annabelle met his gaze with a more firm gaze, trying to understand.

            “My best option at the time was to leave. Leave and, cover tracks. I had hoped with time the Transformers would leave on their own accord, somehow. Give reason for Kandler to stay away. But, I see that won’t be happening anytime soon.”

            “They have nothing to go back to.” Annabelle murmured distastefully, recalling the pained tone Megatron often held when he spoke of his dead world, or the vacant longing when she briefly asked Barricade of his past on Cybertron. “Their home is dead, dad. Even if they left Earth, where would they go? Much less leave their leader in some desert to get hunted down.”

            “And that gave him reason to keep you captive?”

            “If you didn’t make me a target in the first place, I wouldn’t have gotten framed with that shit planted in my room back home! I wouldn’t even BE here had it not been for that.” The teen kept her dangerous frown, shaking slightly.

            “And I made sure YOU weren’t taken by Kandler in the process.” That did get Annabelle to purse her lips. “Stanler was the only official above Kandler I could trust. When you were arrested for the framing, I sent out the order for him to help relocate you. I thought getting you out of the states would be best, and Kandler would have stayed under watch at the same time. But,” he frowned again, “the bastard found a loophole.”

            Annabelle stared with further confusion, now not sure what to think. “Was…I even supposed to go to Africa?”

            “Yes, Johannesburg specifically. I had officials there who could help you. Keep you someplace away internationally and keep Kandler’s business out. But…he caught on. Deterred the unit and sent you nearby where Megatron was located.”

            The teen took a shaky breath as the news slowly dawned on her.

            “He…wanted Megatron after me.” She dropped her gaze, and shook her head with a humorous chuckle. “Let Megatron kill a senator’s daughter. Be the perfect excuse to get your support.”

            “Yes…” her father slowly stood from his seat to meet her gaze again, “which is why us meeting now is already risky in itself. And, from what I’ve been relayed recently…General Scott and a few of her associates have arrived here as well.”

            Annabelle flicked her gaze up. “Like, Garret and Carlsbad? They’re here too?”

            “At a nearby flight base, yes. But I couldn’t contact them with Kandler getting ahold of anymore intel than we could let out. Scott and the others might be able to help you further.”

            “With what?” His tone made her rather suspicious once again.

            “To help keep you from the Decepticons. We’ve all fought and kept them back before and we can certainly do it again. You were lucky we got you out of their hands as smoothly as it did.” He trailed off slightly when seeing Annabelle drop her gaze with a look of worry, then turn her gaze towards one of the windows overlooking the city. “You don’t have to worry anymore, Anna’…I can keep you safe. WE can keep you safe. My associates can handle Kandler if he comes around, and whatever you know of Megatron and those Cons we can use to our advantage. Get them off this planet and start over again.”

            “You, protect me?” Annabelle slowly looked back at him, a disbelieving sarcasm to her tone. “Where were you protecting me when I needed it most? When I had to drop school, take care of mom, find a job just to keep things NORMAL? How was that protecting me?” She stood up from her seat as well, hands clenched atop the table. “I’ve been in the shitter since day one of you leaving, dad. Maybe if you just TOLD me why you left maybe I’d understand better. But no, dad. I can’t. I can’t just, let you THROW all this at me and expect to just, take it! Things went bad to worse in a matter of a few weeks already, all because you made some enemies.” She tensed up. “I know this isn’t the best way to meet up, and I know you couldn’t do much…but,” her voice began to choke up, “but how could you just leave us dad? Leave me and mom, with no word of why?”

            “Anna…”

            “Why, then…do I feel safer with a big band of alien robots, more than I feel safe among my own kind?” Annabelle brought a firm gaze back, her eyes reading pain and betrayal. “Why am I having to avoid my own kind, just to stay alive?”

            Her father bit his lip in his own shame, not able to hold her gaze as he shook his head. “Because I have no good answer.”

            Annabelle shook slightly, but straightened up with her lasting glare. “Because Megatron protected me far better than you ever did.”

            The words went like a dagger to the senator’s gut, the two standing in silence for what seemed like hours. He knew he could have done more, but his own cowardice only brought her into further danger. Not only was she an accomplice to the Decepticons, despite not knowing all she had done while in Megatron’s company, she was now a fugitive of the states because of it. Let alone the whole world.

            He had failed her. He could not deny that.

            Finally, they met gazes again. His eyes briefly drifted to a few of the marks that could be seen on her neck, recognizing them as Cybertronian glyphs. With a shaky breath, he frowned. “You…trust him?”

            Dipping her head, Annabelle made sure to keep her own shaky voice in check. “Yes. I do.” She looked past her father and out the window, as if she would see the mech appear at any moment. “I…I don’t have a good answer either, dad. No good answer for, why he’s kept me around. Gone through all this, and kept me alive…kept me safe. I really don’t. But what I do know is that the longer I’m away from him, it’s going to be worse and worse for everyone else. He and the others will be after the Pillars, then come for me next. They won’t stop until they do all two. And I know enough they’ll go through hell or high water to get that done.” Meeting his gaze again she huffed. “Don’t you get it? You CAN’T protect me, dad. At least, not from the Cons. As hard as it is to believe, and crazy for me to say…they won’t hurt me. They can protect me. But if there’s any chance of keeping them, and innocent people safe…you have to let me go.”

            He didn’t speak at first, as if considering something. “If, you’re sure.” He gave a humorless chuckle of his own. “But, I guess out of any human around here, you would know these Cons better than anybody. So…if, it’s fair of me to ask, what are they going to do, once they have the Pillars?”

            Annabelle hesitated to answer, recalling Barricade’s warning. Despite that, she leaned against the table. “Like they did last time. Open a gate to Cybertron, leave, and restore their home.”

            “Is that what they told you?” she nodded in reply, slow and confidently. “And you believe them?”

            “Haven’t led me astray so far.” That was not entirely true. The Decepticons had kept things from her, certainly, but when confronted they did oddly give her the truths she demanded. But she could not let her father catch such hesitation.

            “They haven’t found the central Pillar yet. That’s the one they need the most.”

            “Yes…and the longer they take to find it, the more people will die. I say getting the Pillars to them is the better option here.”

            “And what is to say they won’t try to destroy our world like they tried the last time they had them in their hands?”

            Annabelle swallowed small, trying to remain firm. “I spent enough time with them outside of all the fighting, chasing, and blowing up shit to know…that,” she dropped her gaze again, “they just want to go home now. They don’t want jack shit to do with our planet anymore. The Allspark is dead, there’s nothing left for them here besides being hunted and knocked off one by one. They’ve done a lot for me this far, dad. And I’m probably the only human right now who will vouch for them, and help get them home. To keep everyone safe…because I don’t want our home to turn into their’s.”

            “You can’t put all that on yourself, Anna’. Their fight isn’t yours to die for.” She could hear a crack in his tone.

            “Dad…” her tone went softer in itself. “I was a part of their fight since the first night Megatron took me. Don’t have much a choice anymore. So, if shit is gonna go down…I’m gonna go for the full ride.” Even with the anger she already had for him abandoning her, she reached a hand to cup atop his own on the table between them. “…I’ll be okay, dad. I’ve handled myself this far on my own, and I can handle the Cons. They’ll listen to me…but, you…you have to trust me.” She squeezed his hand so he could hold her firm gaze. “Trust me…please.”

            His gaze wavered, but with a slump of his shoulders a tear rolled down his cheek. Forcing a pained smile, he tilted his head. “As terrible of a choice it was of mine to make…I would not have left you, if I did not trust you to take care of yourself. And, for how…hm, shitty of a parent I’ve been, you have come so far already. And no matter which way you go…I am proud, of how strong you became without me around.”

            Annabelle couldn’t help but shiver at the words. At least for a moment, to hear her father give such a response like that was flooring for her. To hear he was proud of where she had come, no matter her being with Megatron and doing the things she was forced to do to get this far, it was a lot to hear her long lost parent tell her this.

            “Dad—”

            An alarm going off a few floors below them made the two both flinch, her father bolting to the window to look down at the street far below. When she rushed over to see for herself, thinking it may be the Cons coming back for her, she stared in shock as a swarm of SUVs stormed in front of their building. Cemetery Wind vehicles arrived no later, guns up and firing upon the guards and distracting the sentries atop the roofs nearby.

            “Kandler.” Annabelle murmured.

            She grunted slightly as her father took her by the arm and towards a side door of the room tucked beside the elevator. “This will take you into the stairway. Stay to the side hallways and well away from the main lobby.”

            “Whoa whoa, THEN what? Like I know where I’m going?”

            “They’ll have the place surrounded soon. Get to the roof and use the emergency shoot up there. You’ll know it when you see it.” The senator flinched at another few alarms and blasts far below them. He tensed up before he held her arm more tenderly this time, his free hand stuffing back into his inside coat pocket to reveal a small black flashdrive. “Take this.”

            Annabelle blinked at first, confused by the object at first. “What is it?”

            “Everything Kandler needs that he wants. Same thing those Cons want. Everything on the locations of the Pillars and any other Cybertronian relics in human custody, is here.”

            “But,” Annabelle was taken aback by the item, shocked that he would give this to her, especially with him knowing her relationship with the Decepticons. She met his gaze with a look of confusion and worry. “But…how..?” she shook her head, “ _Why_?”

            Clasping her shoulder with his free hand this time, his eyes turned misty with a shaky sigh. “Do whatever you will of it. Destroy it, hide it, or use what you want of it. Because I know that no matter what happens, whatever you decide…I know you will do what is right in the end.”

            If only out of compulsion, Annabelle quickly took her dad in a tight hug, trying to contain the tears threatening to leave her eyes. She had stayed so angry at her father for so long, and a part of her wanted to remain angry with him for leaving her to basically fend for herself. Even if all he told her was false, just having a moment to be with a parent was something the teen needed at this moment. That one moment to just have her father with her again, shaking as he hugged her tightly back.

            Reluctant to let go at first, her father finally broke the hug to push the flashdrive into her hand, and cup her head in both hands to look her over again.

            “I’m sorry…” Was all Annabelle could choke out.

            “Don’t be. Don’t you _dare_ be, alright? This is all my fault…” He nodded solemnly, brushing some hair out of her face. “And it’s about time I made up for it.” He gave a small kiss to her forehead before pushing her firmly back towards the door. “ _Go_.”

            Annabelle shivered in her emotion, but upon hearing the gunfire approaching and the now steady pings of the climbing elevator, she met gazes with her dad once more. Backing up she stuffed the flashdrive into her pocket before bolting out the door and up the stairs.

            The elevator doors slid open, allowing armed troops to storm out into the room and shove past the senator, one coming over to grab him and pin him face down into the table. He grunted sorely as a familiar general strode up to lean down into his face.

            “Where is she?” Kandler spoke calmly, but his gaze remained intense.

            The senator only turned his head just enough to frown back up at him.

            “Hm, doesn’t matter. Not like she can get out.” Kandler snapped and pointed back to the elevator. “Get him to the van. Rest of you take the stairs. She won’t be going far.” He put a hand on the senator’s shoulder as he continued to address the troops in the room. “Like I said, we want her alive, boys. But, I have nothing against slowing her down.” He nodded to the remaining troops who quickly hurry to the doorway to storm upstairs while some head back down, leaving Kandler to take the elevator with the subdued senator. He pulled out a cell with a cool sense of collection, tilting his head as his call goes through over the sounds of shouts and gunfire. “She’ll be in soon enough. Prepare the guest room, would you? And tell command B, if any Cons come our way…let the birds fly.” The general hung up with a frown to the silent senator, nodding to the soldier holding him to pin him to the wall before roughly injecting him with a sedative. The general rode silently as he pulled his sidearm from his holster to cock back, stepping out of the elevator a few floors down to fire his gun into the ceiling.

 

-X-

 

            Annabelle jerked to a stop when she heard gunshots fire just below her, panting in her growing panic of her situation dawning on her. She looked sharply up the staggered stairwell, hearing the thundering steps and shouts of troops coming down towards her, but she also flinched at the sounds of boots rushing upstairs below her. She was trapped at both levels, and staying in the stairwell would be a death sentence. Taking a breath she bolted up a few more flights of the stairs to shove herself into the next door she found.

            It appeared to be a packed file room with row upon row of cabinets and metal filing shelves. She flinched at the short shriek of a woman who had been hiding behind the far corner desk. Annabelle put her hands up and ducked behind a shelf a few rows away from her. “Hey hey, it’s fine. Just have to—”

            “It’s you!” the woman cried with a look of fear, jerking up from her spot with a shake of nervousness at the teen. “You—you’ll bring them here…! Right to us..! What have you done?? What’ve you do—!” A sharp kick of the door made the woman cry out again as a gun fired near her, dropping her on the floor to clutch her arm with a hysterical sob.

            Annabelle shuffled herself back as the troops stormed in with guns up at the ready, one crouching beside the crying woman to try and either silence or calm her down. While the woman struggled to get away in her hysterics, the teen crept up into a crouch of her own to rush stealthily around a few of the shelves. She tensed up as she could hear some chairs and carts shoved aside and the clicking of guns, knowing they were checking for any potential hiding spots. Out of the corner of her eye she could see two troops by the door. Shit, she thought, no way out. She had to think of something else.

            Thinkthinkthinkthink, was all that ran through her head. Hell, she mused, she could think all she liked but she could blame Barricade for it not helping her. Not like he had the chance to give her anything that could help her now—

            Pausing as more cabinets were pushed or thrown loudly aside, Annabelle quickly stuffed a hand into her other pant pocket. She brought up the small credit card Barricade had given her, knowing it would be a long shot, but just maybe she could use it for something. She knew it at least had a warning light, but it could maybe do more. Hearing boots approaching, she shuffled herself down the aisle on her butt until she scrunched herself up at the end of the shelf, right as she heard a gun click towards where she was hiding seconds before.

            The teen fumbled the card with shaky fingers, steadily beginning to panic seeing as the troops would eventually find her. It seemed like no use. This looked just like any other credit card she had seen, nothing to remotely suggest it was alien in origin. It had to do something more than just produce fake currency, right?

            “Hey!”

            Annabelle shot up and dashed across the room at the shout, yelping at a few shots heard flying past behind her. By the time she got to another spot behind a desk, she gasped when her card flung from her hand and spun out across the floor. Two troops appeared with guns aimed feet away, blocking her escape while failing to notice the still spinning credit card.

            “Hands up, kid!” one troop ordered as Annabelle flinched her attention away from the card, “Move one inch and you’re good as—”

            The soldier was choked out of his words as a thin flash of silver slashed across his neck, the man gripping his now bleeding throat as he flopped over. His partner only shouted as a similar silver flash lunged and knocked him back, only to silence him just as quickly. Annabelle stared in shock as the former credit card skittered before her, chattering and clicking in its alien tongue. Its body and limbs just as thin as the card it took disguise as, sharp and deadly, with a single tiny red optic gazing crazily up at her.

            “’Course he would.” Annabelle muttered, and did her best to stay still when the spindly creature ran up her leg and arm to stop at her shoulder. She frowned as it chattered further with an energetic clicking of its tiny claws. The blood on them was just as distracting for the teen. “Thanks, but um…any ideas for getting out of here in one piece?”

            Ignoring another cry from the woman ducked under her desk, the creature shrieked and rushed towards the door as the soldiers who remained in the room tried to shoot it to no avail. Unable to hit such a small and swift target, the troops met similar fates and dropped to the floor with choking gags. Clutching the door handle, the credit card bot clicked and slid a thin limb into the door jab to stab the latch and open the door for her. It chattered for her to follow, and Annabelle paused on her way over to pick up one of the downed soldier’s guns.

            “I’m sorry,” Annabelle tried to give a quick apology to the shaking woman still looking to her with a sense of horror, making the teen frown. “Just get out of here. No use sticking around, right?” She couldn’t promise such a thing, but if she could at least make one stranger hate her less it was something. The woman only jumped slightly as Annabelle ran to the door, allowing the spidery bot to leap up to hide in the collar of her shirt.

            Keeping her gun up Annabelle kept a quick pace down the hallway, checking each corner she passed with the muzzle. She had no intention to use said gun if she could help it, but if it was true and these Cemetery Wind characters wanted her alive, she hoped that would be reason to avoid actually shooting any of them. The gun just may serve as a deterrent, she thought, and get at least past some of them.

            The teen stopped once she got midway down the hall and found another section of stairs, hearing more shouts as she peered over the edge of the staircase. Thanks to the petty nature of the glass walls and ceilings on the lower levels, she could see the various Cemetery teams scowering each room in search of her, as well as others rushing to escape the building.

            “Downstairs is no go. Greatttt.” Annabelle muttered, and yelped small at the sharp pinch to her neck. She half glared at the creature reappearing and flared up in gesture to the other side of the staircase. Upon looking down, Annabelle blinked at hearing the shouts of Kandler along with seeing her father being dragged out unconscious. She clenched her gun tighter, tempted to go down and stop them, but knew it would be stupid. Like it or not her father gave her something she had to escape with, and not let Kandler get ahold of.

            “Fine, so how do we get out?” Once seeing soldiers begin to approach the stairs she was on, Annabelle shot her gaze upward at the rest of the stairs that let towards the roof. She shrugged. “Up it is.” 

 

-X-

 

            “I really REALLY don’t like this plan!” Scott struggled to hang on as the suburban carrying her and the crew jolted at some bumps in the road. “How are we even gonna get there before them? They could already be there for all we know.”

            “Only one way to find out. We still have a chance.” Garret braked them to a harsh stop around the block, and they piled out with guns out to scope behind a building to see the building in question being evacuated. Cemetery Wind vehicles swarmed around the entrance and keeping the area on a sort of lockdown, and reluctantly allowing most of the employees in the building out.

            “This is the closest we’re getting.” Garret frowned, and turned his gaze to check out the building they were hiding beside. Roughly the same height as the lockdown tower they had hoped to get into, it could still be useable for the plan they had in mind. “Carl’. Think you can work with this?”

            The Aussie rose a brow as he gauged the two towers, before loosening the strap on his sniper rifle. “Too easy.” Without waiting on the others he went right for the fire escape ladder to climb up and at least reach the outer platforms and catwalks, steadily make his way up towards the roof far above. The Cons didn’t appear to be around just yet, and he could only hope he would get to the top and be at the ready once the moment arrived.

            They only had this one shot. But if there were any chance of getting one group off Annabelle’s back, it had to be now.

 

-X-

 

            “Do NOT let her escape! Stun shots only!”

            Annabelle panted as she raced up the glass stairwell. Even in full gear she was surprised to hear the troops gaining up on her. At this point she didn’t dare look back, knowing it would slow her down. If only to catch her breath she turned from the stairs on the next floor she reached, and bolted into a room to shut locked behind her. With a quick scan of the room, Annabelle went to a smaller desk to push forward with a groan, and press it flush against the door to barricade herself in.

            Backing up until she found the long meeting table, she shook as she leaned both hands down atop the table with heavy breaths. No way in hell was she going to get out unscathed with a plan like this. Eventually they would get in and she would be cornered. She huffed at the credit card bot skittering down her arm to crouch atop the table before her. “Any bright ideas?”

            She watched as the creature clambered down to the floor and up to one of the long glass walls overlooking the city, running up and down the length of it. The teen groaned in her mix of stress and aggravation as it seemed like the creature was just running about in a panic to somehow get past the glass. “NOT. HELPFUL.”

            Sharp bangs brought her attention back to the door, bringing up her gun in case they broke in sooner than she was expecting. She doubted she could keep a whole group of them back, but with her own stupidity of cornering herself, perhaps using the gun was her only option.

            A harsh sting at her ankle made her yelp, glaring at the creature returning to her side. “WHAT, is it no—” the bot skittered back to the wall, and the teen slumped her shoulders in realization and reluctance. “Or…that.”

            The desk finally giving in after a few hard kicks to the door, several soldiers rushed into the room with guns up. Some kicked the meeting table chairs aside and checked underneath, while others checked the remaining desk. The squad seemed confused at first, knowing they saw her go in this room, but with perplexed by how she was suddenly gone.

            “Sir!” one trooper pointed to a wall vent grate by the door, a few screws taken out.

            “Head back to the stairs and check all the ventilation systems, now!” With a quick hand signal the soldiers hurried out again, one pausing to scan the long glass wall before following behind.

            Had the soldier looked down from the window, he may had noticed the clenching hands of Annabelle partially dangling outside.

The ledge barely held her up, but a small spire jutting outward gave a place for her tip toes to rest on. Annabelle kept her eyes shut and grip tight as harsh Chicago winds whipped around her, confident that if she opened her eyes and looked down, she would surely vomit. She tensed up as she felt the Card Bot run up her arm back to the window, and even with its small size managed to push up the glass panel frame it cut open to allow her to slide out onto the ledge. Lifting her head she forced herself to not glance at the street far below, hearing shouts down there past the howling winds. The Card Bot kept the glass panel open for her, and with a fearful grunt she grabbed tightly to either side of the window frame to pull herself up and roll back into the room.

She laid on her back to catch her shaky breath, turning her head at the insistent chatters of the bug like bot. “Good thinking.” She gestured with a snicker to the vent the creature had hence unscrewed. “Like they seriously thought I’d fit in that?” With more chatters of the tiny bot, she collected herself enough to get to her feet and remove the gun she had strapped to her back. “I owe you little buddy, now let’s get outta here.” She offers her hand so the Card Bot could easily leap up and return to its spot under her shirt collar. Exiting the room they resumed their ascent up the stairs. “Just gotta get to the roof,” she murmured more to herself, “But really, REALLY don’t know what to do after that if I’m totally honest…fucking guys better show up or something…Not like the others are gonna just—”

A painful slam to Annabelle’s side got a scream out of her, sending her crashing through one of the glass pane walls and tumbling down into a room just a floor below. She groaned with a sore pant, hugging her ribs once as she spotted the beanbag-like object laying nearby. Of course they would, she thought. As soldiers approached her room, the teen crawled to her knees to somehow get some distance from the squad first. Unfortunately during the tumble, her gun was no longer near her, nor was it in the room. She had to think of something else. Her hand clutched the nearest object underneath the table, tensing up as she felt a strong hand grasp her shoulder to yank her up.

Swinging sharply around, Annabelle whacked the soldier upside the head with the crystal glass bottle like the one her father served her drink out of earlier. Surprised it didn’t break immediately, the teen fumbled to her feet once the man staggered aside, just narrowly missing a grab from another soldier. Resuming her stance from her brief few hours of training with Barricade, Annabelle held the bottle with a huff of breath and a daring glare. She knew it was stupid idea to go gun against bottle, but seeing they only had nonlethal weaponry around her, she could get away with more than she thought before.

One trooper came at her with the butt of his rifle, and she ducked to the side and stuck his ribs with the bottle. It gave her long enough to bash the glass down atop his head, and hop up atop one of the many work desks in the room to try for higher ground. She jumped in place to dodge a strike for her legs, and when a trooper by the door lifted his gun, Annabelle quickly turned to run and leap across the desks, yelping here and there as she heard some stun shots barely miss her as she fled.

Just as she was about to wonder where her tiny companion went, she whipped around to hear the stumbling of one agent behind her. The two exchanged shocked stares when the soldier’s guns broke apart in several places, only for him to gag at a slice to his neck.

“No!” Annabelle shouted, which stopped the Card Bot as it crouched on the downed soldier’s chest with a hiss. Although it had killed a few already, she didn’t want that to make her look any more the enemy to her own kind. She instead had to roll away and back on the floor when a trooper grabbed her arm to throw her down. She cried once as he kept hold of her arm to yank her up and into a headlock from behind. The teen struggled at first, but with a glare she kicked sharply into the man’s crotch just as he had done to the Decepticon cop before, and sock a punch to his jaw.

A loud gunshot stopped her still as it whizzed past her head and into the window, leaving a cracked bullet hole behind. Annabelle kept her hands partially in the air, panting as the gun holder held his Glock towards her in warning. She bit her lip once recognizing him as the commander that had chased her and Barricade before. The teen remained still with her position at the far end of the room as she kept her gaze locked with his. Card Bot skittered over to hiss from atop her shoulder while more armed Cemetery Wind troops flooded in with weapons up.

“Mr. Savoy, we have direct orders for her to be taken alive, sir.” A full-suited soldier spoke beside the handgun-wielding commander. “Class E Decepticon symbiont is with her as well, sir. Downed four men already.”

“I’m well aware of her needing to stay alive.” Savoy retorted almost calmly back, not looking away from the teen staring him right back down. “Doesn’t mean she has to go in in one piece, either. She’s already accomplice to multiple deaths, and assisted in the escape of multiple Decepticon fugitives. As far as I see it, one bullet can be a start.”

Annabelle gritted her teeth, but stayed where she was. “You’re making a mistake.”

“I beg to differ, kid.” Savoy frowned with a tilt of his head. “Might have one little skitterbug on your side right now, but unless you haven’t figured it out, we have the entire tower on lockdown. Run all you like, but you aren’t going anywhere.” He used his thumb to cock down the gun pin. “So make it easy this round, and you come nice and easy. Might even save a bullet for you.”

The teen bit her lip as she looked over the row of soldiers blocking her way out, guns all trained on her. No amount of tricks would get her out of this one, and she could only tense up at the thought. At first she was about to step forward to get on her knees, but took a small breath when her eyes caught something strangely familiar scanning across the ground and the desks between her and Cemetery Wind. A familiar red light.

Both Annabelle and the soldiers ducked backwards with a sudden barrage of gunfire erupted into the room, sending glass and debris flying in all directions. The girl covered her head as she curled on her side, while she heard Cemetery Wind members either get shot, fire back outside, or retreat out of the room. After the volley ended, Annabelle shook off the glass that fell around her to find her feet. She held her stance with an arm up at the sudden whipping winds and the thundering of turbines, turning to see a black and white jet hovering before the now shattered wall, and smirked noticing the gold chain links connected along the jet’s frame.

“Cavalry’s here, toots!” Nitro’s voice sounded from his cockpit over the roar of his turbines. “Get to the roof, ‘right? We gotcha covered out here.” Almost on cue, Annabelle spotted multiple jets approaching the tower, and with what amount of the streets she could see below, she made out the flashing police light and suburbans tailing along.

“What took you guys so long??” Annabelle shouted out over the wind, mostly in joking as she dashed to grab what items she could off of a nearby dead Cemetery agent. She didn’t wait for an answer as she ran from the room, putting on some of the gear as she went up the stairs. Seeing as the gun she had was merely a stun gun, she kept it up as more of a means of melee fighting other than shooting. She couldn’t risk dealing with firing and recoil if she was being pursued. The teen stopped at the next flight of stairs when the Cemetery Wind soldiers appeared again, and with a look of determination she charged head on with gun in hand.

 

-X-

 

            _The girl is still in the tower. Do not, repeat, do NOT destroy the tower!_

_Starscream inbound and copying. The human will be retrieved immediately._

_Don’t sound too excited there, ‘Commander’._

_As if you were excited to learn of this insect ‘conjunx’, oh brave Barricade. Relieve these pests of their posts on the ground. Rather NOT be shot out of the skies again, thank you VERY much._

_We’ll take our times then, just for you. Decepticons—_

_ENGAGE!_

_Ehg, what he said…_

-X-

 

            “Sargent, we have Decepticons inbound on the tower. We’re gonna get slaughtered out here in a few minutes if we don’t get her now.”

            Kandler held up the car radio with a sneer, looking up through the windshield of his fleeing vehicle as he spotted the unmarked jets zoom past overhead. “Project Bedlam is a go, repeat, Bedlam is a go! Bring the rain on them now!”

 

-X-

 

            Annabelle swung and took her fair share of strikes and hits, managing to hold her own now that she had a better weapon at her disposal. Not to mention that when she did get grabbed in compromising holds, the Card Bot was swift to defend with a slice to a limb or face, taking note to not kill unless it had to.

            She rushed up the stairs, stopping now and again when volleys of gunfire were heard breaking down walls and shattering glass, forcing more troops to retreat or risk getting blown to bits. Wherever she could see back outside, Annabelle could see either the zooming jet modes of Nitro, Air-Warrior, Whiteout, and to her own surprise Starscream. The flyers circled the tower throughout her ascension, even seeing some of them take on mech forms to hover and fire that way. With help of the Card Bot emitting a flashing beacon within its tiny frame, it allowed the Cons to get a read on where exactly she was in the building, and clear a path along the way.

            Upon hearing more shouts below her, Annabelle stopped again to look over the glass stair railing to see Savoy and more of his agents tailing behind a few flights below her. “Okay THAT’S it. Getting sick of this.” She exchanged a look with the Card Bot, before she moved back into one of the rooms to see what she could use. With a long groan she began to push a heavy oak desk out of the room with her shoulder all the way out and to the railing, and with the help of the tiny but incredibly powerful Card Bot, they managed to lift and push the desk over the rail and towards the stairs just ahead of their pursuers. The heavy desk did its job and crashed hard into the now feeble glass steps, cracking and soon shattering almost an entire flight of stairs. Annabelle caught a death glare from the narrowly avoiding Savoy, and just smirked before running again, hearing a few curses shouted her way.

            With the help of the flyers outside, Annabelle successfully reached the roof, using the butt of her stun rifle to bust the wedged handle and hurry outside. The harsh gust of winds hit her first, making her pause and get low to the ground before she moved forward. She had to quickly get behind the cover of ventilation blocks once remembering the sentries stationed atop the roof, backs to her as they tried to shoot the Cons out of the sky. What caught her most off guard were the darting, floating clouds of robotic-like matter, darting and zooming around in the air like a swarm of angry hornets despite the heavy winds. She watched in shock as some whirled about and took forms of machines very similar in design to the Cons, latching onto the backs of the seekers as they would go into freefalls before breaking away to chase and fire at one another.

            “The fuck are they..?” Annabelle yelped as one nearby soldier heard her, and she had to roll out of the way of the few shots he compulsively set her direction.

            “Ey ey!” The bulky form of Nitro landed heavily on the roof and did not hesitate to blast the soldier off the roof. “Ain’t NO ONE shoots the lil miss! That goes for ALL you fellas, ah!” He spun the gatling gun weapons mounted on either sides of his helm, firing row upon row of bullets.

            “Nitro STOP!” Oddly enough, the hunter did pause at Annabelle’s shout. “Just leave em and get us out of here!”

            “No can do, toots! They shoot at Big M’s girl and they’re answerin’ t—” the Con grunted out as another robotic particle swarm slammed into him, knocking him off the roof but still gave him time to resume jet mode.

            _Starscream, we can’t keep holding the street down here!_ Barricade snarled over comm, firing his blaster along the street to deter some of the mock-Cons, who easily reverted into their particle forms to dodge such blasts.

            _Unless you failed to notice, we are JUST as distracted!_ The silver seeker flipped himself into a violent barrel roll to shake off a few of his attackers, returning to mech form to slash his talons in their direction only to miss. He returned right back to jet mode to give pursuit and deter their assailants from the tower. _Starscream to all nearby frequencies, would someone just get that STUPID insect already?? We are fully engaged and I DEMAND its retrieval!_

Annabelle jerked around at hearing more shouts and bangs from the roof entrance behind her, and soon more Cemetery Wind agents appeared with stun weapons up to both the sentries as well as the teen. She put her hands up with her stun gun in full view in one arm, flicking her gaze between the now visible Savoy and the sentries aiming to her as a threat to Cemetery Wind.

            “Senator Hutchins demands her protection, General!” One sentry shouted out, guns trained to the opposing agents.

            “Last I checked, the senator and Kandler are at an impasse!” Savoy called back out, Glock aimed on Annabelle as she was cornered on the very edge of the roof. “The kid will be coming with us. Quieter than now, if you please.”

            “Then the Cons will blow you all to shit!”

            “Longer we’re up here, the sooner we ALL could get blown to shit.” He glared on Annabelle again. “Your pops went a little too deep where he shouldn’t have, kid! Least he could’ve done was make the easy choice. Too bad he had to drag you in, huh?”

            Annabelle tensed up. “Don’t you DARE hurt him. You won’t get what you want from him. You want anything you will get it from me. Unless you really want a load of some pissed Cons on your ass!”

            “Your Cons are busy at the moment, kid! I wouldn’t bet so hard on that.” He smirked as he spotted the blue seeker go tumbling in the air and crash through the corner of a building a block down.

            “You want me??” Annabelle glared boldly. “Come get me then.” She swallowed hard, knowing she was making a bold dare, and tossed her stun rifle forward towards them.

            A wave of energy rattled her body no soon after, making the teen gasp more in surprise than pain. _What the hell was..??_

“NBE-1 incoming!” a Cemetery agent shouted, and anyone who had a weapon on them all whipped towards Annabelle’s left. The teen stared in both shock and awe at the large alien jet blasting into view on the city skyline, firing a few warning blasts right over their heads before landing heavily on the edge of the roof.

            Annabelle was taken aback by the new design of the Decepticon warlord, his form far more built and intimidating than the last she saw him. The rage in his optics made the others either flinch or glare boldly up at him as he kept his massive cannon on them. He growled out a deep-seeded curse of his native tongue upon the humans, trembling the building beneath them.

            “I have come for my _conjunx_.” Megatron rumbled low and dark. When no one responded for the moment, the tyrant drew his gaze upon Annabelle.

            Instead of any sort of intimidation from his fiery gaze, the teen noticed the look in his optics soften very briefly once seeing her. To her own surprise, she felt a wave of relief take hold of her once realizing he did in fact come all his way here, and put aside his mission to get the Pillars, for her.

            He came back for her…

            “Meg—”

            A sharp bang rang out, cutting her off.

Megatron roared suddenly in agony with a grip to his chest.

            Annabelle’s form jerked back with a sickening gasp, only able to register the dark stain of red on her chest before she felt herself tumble off the edge.  

            Sentries and agents both ducked down as Megatron dove off the building next with a pained snarl. All of them were too distracted by the strange and shocking event, and failed to notice the sniper being slowly lowered a few rooftops away.

            “…I’m sorry, kid.” Carlsbad shut his eyes tightly with shaky words. He hated everything about that plan, but if it bought her and themselves some time away from Kandler, he could only hope it was the right choice.

            Before the teen’s form could hit the ground, Air-Warrior zoomed swiftly down in mech form to snatch her up, catching himself against the tower with a free claw. Acting quickly he landed to hand off her unconscious body to the rather mortified Barricade. “To the rendezvous point NOW!” Neither Con argued further, the cop Con folded down and getting Annabelle into his backseat. Using his holoform to hold pressure on her wound as he sped down the street, all other Cons drove and flew off swiftly in their retreat.

            “Stay with us, kid.” Barricade mumbled through his holoform, sneering in his worry at the wheeze she gave. “Eyes open, kid, stay with us here…”

            _Girl…_

_Girl, I’m here…_

Annabelle wheezed again, eyes fluttering in her daze as she could only make out the different lights and darks of passing buildings outside the cab. That voice…

            _Hold on, girl…_

She could feel herself slipping.

            _Hold on, Annabelle…hold on…_


	22. Chapter 21

Carlsbad and the team remained eerily quiet throughout their own retreat back to base, the Aussie refusing to look at anyone while Scott made call after call over the status of Senator Hutchins’ capture by Cemetery Wind. With him at such mercy of a group under Kandler, they could only imagine the issues that may arise with the senator at their disposal. 

            “Put out the alert immediately, Commander!” Scott barked over the radio. “Cemetery will be making ransoms at some point soon and we HAVE to be ready! Keep everyone on alert, and catch the frequency when contact is made.” When another question arose, the woman exchanged a short and pained glance with Carlsbad. Sighing she looked ahead. “No, sir. We couldn’t get her out of there. Place was swarmed long before we arrived on scene. We…had to proceed with the secondary measure, sir. Hopefully it will keep Kandler out of that line of interference. She is back in Decepticon custody, sir, and while she is there we have to move forward with the original assignment. The senator is in danger and we HAVE to focus on that instead. Yes…on our way, sir.”

            “We did what we had to.” Garret murmured after another length of silence as he focused mainly on his driving, squeezing the wheel. “Bought us some time.” He looked in his rear view at the tense Carlsbad. “You…hit where you needed to, right?”

            The Aussie didn’t answer right away, clenching his fists on his knees. He knew he aimed where he meant to, but could not be confident on how the distractions and winds could have affected his shot. One wrong angle could very well mean the mistake he feared. If he did in fact…

            “Yeah. Couldn’t have been more perfect, right?” His tone flat and almost to the point of cracking, hating what he had done. After all, why shouldn’t he feel anything but remorse for having to hurt the very same kid he had long since set out to face Megatron for? The one he went out to bring her home safely, get her away from her captor, only to watch her get killed before his eyes once already? To be part in shooting her now, and it be completely by his hand, was not easy for Carlsbad to swallow. He sharply shrugged off the hand Scott tried to put on his shoulder, not wanting to be touched, and from the look on her face she didn’t blame him.

 

-X-

 

            As the senator sat half slumped in his metal interrogation chair, Kandler left the room to wipe down his hands casually with a handkerchief. He flicked his gaze as Savoy walked up to join him, nodding his head as if expecting him.

            “Decepticon ambush, Bedlam did the best it could at its beginning stage. Looks like big bad Megatron is back and bigger than last time. Say he’s well above category A.”

            “Shouldn’t worry you so much.” Kandler frowned as he pulled out a cigarette to light right in the hallway. “Senator won’t budge too much, but could use more breaking in. If not we go the harder way.”

            “You heard the call along the way, right?”

            “That the kid took a shot to the chest, fell right back to Con hands? Yeah…yeah I got that.” His tone remained dangerous at first, but more distaste if anything. “Means we gotta scrap the plan we had. Stick with the basics. We break through him and find out that central Pillar location.” He gestured with his smoking hand to the room the senator was kept in.

            “I’m all for easy pickings here, but I got something a bit better.” Savoy removed his shades to meet Kandler’s gaze better. “Even though Megatron looks like a bigger baddie, he’s got a bigger soft spot. The very _second_ that kid got shot the rust bucket reacted like he got hit just the same, both went over. Like he was shot just like her. Saw it right in my face.” He made a few waves of his folded sunglasses. “I bet you something bigger’s going on with him and the kid. Why else would he react like that?”

            Kandler kept a look as if Savoy was insane, but upon sinking it in the general did recall the strange string of words Disuma told him. The man couldn’t help but smirk. “Reacted the same…‘close.’ Hm, of course…” He turned sharply to jab a finger to Savoy’s chest. “Get every reading you have on the kid and Megatron, anything and everything. Pull up any other history we got on these Cons.” He gave a small leer. “Was Megatron still kicking after she got shot?”

            “Flew right off, sputtering here and there but still bolted.”

            “Good.” Kandler glanced off, taking a puff of his cigarette. “If what I got thinking is what’s really happening…hm, we might JUST end up sticking to the plan. If so,” he smiled again, “then I say we finally got a chance of pegging that bucket head for good.”

 

-X-

 

            Far out in the city outskirts, the Cons all swarmed around a rundown train station, the main building surprisingly big enough for some of them to get inside through the broken-in roof. Those who couldn’t fit went around back to linger near the partially covered train platform. They would have preferred a better means of cover and room, but for the sake of time and to be out of scanner range, they would bear with it.

            “OUT of the way, NOW!” The cruiser squealed sharply to a stop by the platform, picking up Annabelle’s limp body with his holoform to carry her inside to the long, cushioned station bench. He ignored the other Cons that tried to swarm either inside the station building or by the doors, adjusting the teen’s head to prop it up on more padding.

            “One of you STOP staring and get something to wrap this! Now!” Barricade barked through his vehicle mode, hearing some of the Cons fumble to find something.

            “Is she offline??” Chopside called over.

            “The shot didn’t even go all the way through her, fool, it couldn’t have!” Air-Warrior hissed back, mostly out of his own worry.

            “Oh like shots stuck IN an insect don’t offline them?”

            “What of our master, how is he??” Dirge spat out indignantly.

            “Hurt as welllll.” Berserker snarled.

            “No doubt because of this, _preposterous_ conjunx business, the blasted old fool.” Starscream hissed out with a dripping disgust.

            “I mean if HE’S alive that means the insect is alive too.” Dirge shrugged, “Not like I care, just stating facts here.”

            “Shut up you, that means nothing” Starscream hissed. “Conjunx can survive without one another!”

            Air- Warrior hissed. “And what do you suggest we do anyway, Dirge? You a grand medic yourself?”

            “All of you SHUT IT!” Barricade snarled, his holoform glaring at all of them. “She is online presently but she hardly WILL BE if you continue to not help in any manner.” Hearing another pained wheeze from Annabelle, the cop peeled back her shirt to expose her wound. What caught the Con by surprise was not finding a single entry would, but multiple wounds. “It’s not just a bullet. Blasted shrapnel damage too. Would SOMEONE get anything to bind this NOW?!” A heavy curtain piece was thrown his direction, the holoform snatching it up to begin pressing at the wound. He frowned as the teen struggled for another breath, and once he collected enough blood he pulled more of her shirt aside, sticky with blood.

            “It, didn’t go all the way through.” Barricade murmured seemingly out of nowhere. “The bullet.”

            “Why WOULDN’T it go all the way through her flesh, you fool?” Starscream glowered as if the cruiser had gone mad.

            If just to show them for himself, Barricade shifted back just enough to reveal the now shattered remains of the Card Bot. The tiny Con long since offlined, with the majority of the sniper bullet wedged into its thin but tough frame. “The bullet was slowed, but it is still in her body. The shrapnel came from what blew from his frame.” At a small choke from Annabelle he went back to applying pressure, putting a hand to her head to try and meet her half-open gaze. “It needs to come out.”

            “And just HOW are you going to do that, exactly?” Air-Warrior asked.

            Barricade only bit his cheek, mainly focused on trying to slow down Annabelle’s bleeding. He had no idea how he was going to go about removing the damage, having no experience tending to a human form let alone one so near death.

            “You don’t even know what you’re doing, do you??” the blue seeker hissed.

            “I am making SURE she doesn’t bleed out everywhere if THAT is what you must ask! Like I’m a medic?? She bleeds out, she offlines. Simple as that. Just, gah..just let me think..!”

            “Where’s Kickstart??”

            “He’s on his way. Nearly two leagues out.” Pulse answered from his own perch on the caved-in roof.

            “That’s too far then, she won’t last that long.” Barricade growled.

            “I swear to the slaggin’ Pits Cade, if ya let the lil miss kick it now you’re goin’ down next!” Nitro spat with a fist punching the crumbling wall beside him. “Do somethin’, ‘ight??”

            “What does it LOOK like I’m doing?? Just shut up, all of you!” Barricade could only press the cloth down more into her wound, and despite it still being his holoform, one could see the human hands trembling over the shaking Annabelle.

            “C…C…” Annabelle choked on her words, her frame trembling again as it went through another wave of shock. She tried to grip onto Barricade’s arm, but the hand fumbled to find a grip in its shaking.

            “Don’t talk, kid, just stay awake alright? Don’t you dare go out, kid, got it?” It was mainly to reassure himself, but Barricade tried to comfort the struggling girl in turn.

            “ _Stand aside_.”

            All the Cons flinched at attention, most of them immediately moving aside in their own shock and worry. The last to move was Barricade, the cruiser rolling away while the holoform hesitated to move away next. Eventually, the cop slid his arm away from Annabelle to disappear into static, the cruiser transforming into his mech form to watch from a distance.

            Annabelle wheezed again as her body struggled to keep her conscious, every breath a painful, agonizing chore. She could feel herself going cold, not able to really focus on anything with her blurry vision and half-chokes. The teen tried to find someone, something, a hand to hold onto. The fear overtaking her and only making every pain worse.

            A hand soon found hers, clutching hers firmly and reassuring.

            “Girl…”

            The surge of energy came back to her, quick and brief, just enough to allow her to open her eyes that bit clearer. Her breath stalled in another wheeze once she met the other’s gaze.

            His features were healed, compared to the times she had seen him in dreams long past. His once scarred head now completely devoid of any damage, his features strong and handsome by any human merits. The dark red-brown eyes held her with a firm yet somehow tender gaze, one that while bold did their best to reassure her. A free hand held the side of her head.

            “Be still, now. Understand?”

            “B—B…”

            “Quiet, now…” His thumb brushed her cheek once. “Listen to me, girl. I shall explain all, and everything, once you are through this. Once…WE, are through this. But until then you must do what I ask of you. I shall help you in turn…but you must trust me.” The pain in her chest ached through his own, making it hard for him to think, but kept himself steady for her sake. Not to mention it was difficult to focus when the bond was filled with nothing but her own agony and fear.

            _She is fading, Megatron…_

_I know she is._

_So what are you to do, then? It is no longer hidden now…they all know._

_As if that matters now?_

_Then what are you to do?_

_…_

_I plead for your help…help I cannot give._

_If your bond was united, you would not be asking such demands._

_It is not a demand…it is a plead. A…A, beg, if you must accept that instead._

_And what sort of help must the grand Lord High Protector ask for?_

_…Your strength._

_You ask much…especially for a human._

_I ask on behalf of my conjunx…It must not be much. Just…what is needed._

_…_

_I beg of you…_

_…Her spark, it flutters. So soft…yet, behind it, beats the spark of a warrior._

_I will not ask any more of you…but, for this…I must._

_Are you so certain?_

_Until…until the bond is true, any power to help her now is through you. That is certain._

_Hm…how right you be. You know…it is not too late. To part of it now._

_I took the oath..! As if I can break it now. She is fading already, don’t you see??_

_Look at you, Megatron…thinking so selflessly._

_…_

_Do what you must, then…Lord High Protector._

The man opened his gaze after having it shut in his partial meditation, frowning at the struggling breath Annabelle gave. He had to do something, and the matter of his troops crowded around in both shock, confusion, and concern did not help.

            Megatron brushed at her head as he felt her shake. Her body was going into shock, but the wounds could be tended once he calmed her. Her own panic would be deadly long before her injuries would be.

            “Breathe, girl…breathe.” Against her grip on his arm the man slid out of her hold, and allowed his holoform to disappear and regain consciousness of his true form.

            Annabelle only choked out another pained breath as she felt her body being carefully scooped up, not able to help the racing of her heart at the movement and aggravating her condition. She wanted to keep herself calm, knowing she was under the Cons’ care this time, but couldn’t help the fear enveloping her.

            She felt herself go still with a low breath when she felt her head rested against familiar, warm metal. A familiar pulse emitting deep beneath it. The teen felt her body grow heavier, but only now did it instead bring her a sense of calm and reprieve. As her eyes began to flutter, she gave softer breaths despite her shirt now half soaked in her blood, the pain of her shrapnel wounds fading as the ever pleasant warmth wrapped around her. Sleep…sleep, sounded good right now.

            As a blue light seemed to come over her past the darkness of her now shut eyes, Annabelle gave a small hum against the metal hide.

            “…My liege?”

            The other Cons watched almost dumbfounded as they witnessed the feared and ruthless Decepticon leader cradle the small, bleeding human against his chest. The mech’s chassis outlined with the blue-white light of his spark, some of his followers only hearing mention of such a scene happening when the former Lord High Protector drew in the power of the Allspark. That in itself was a rare occurrence, and to see it happen again over the sake of a dying human left his followers at a loss for words. Soft tendrils of light hovered and coiled around Annabelle’s wound, covering and slipping into her chest, both tending to the injury as well as lighting up the symbols etched along her neck and collar bone.

            When the tendrils finally faded, the outlining lights of Megatron’s chest faded in turn, his optics brightening after drawing out such power from deep within his being. The former Protector was still out of practice when it came to bringing forth such power, and although reluctant to give further power into his human _conjunx_ with how much she was a target now, he knew it was the best he could do.

            The massive Decepticon leader stood up straighter to face his followers, still staring on at him and his now sleeping human with a mix of reactions. He merely rumbled lowly, some of the Cons flinching as if it would be a sound of anger for watching what he did. Instead, the tyrant walked up to the shorter Barricade, and held out the sleeping Annabelle for him to carefully take in both claws.

            “..My l—”

            “Get her someplace warm to rest. And a change of clothing. Hardly need a sick human on our servos, don’t you think?” His tone back to a rather gruff and warning one, making the cruiser firmly purse his lips with a curt nod. “Another one of you,” Megatron flicked his fiery gaze on the others. “Fetch her some sustenance. Humans always end up absurdly empty after recharge. I don’t give a slag which of you gets it but make it quick.”

            “Lord Megatron…”

            “ _What?_ ”

            Air-Warrior kept his helm down respectfully as he stepped forward. “Is there, anything you yourself need..?” He may not be the most accustomed to their leader’s looks, but he could see the drained look in the warlord’s sharpened optics.

            Megatron only sneered as if the seeker was stupid. “NO. The main priority is to relocate. This area hardly can house all of us until we are collected enough to move forward with the plan of retrieval.”

            “Perhaps,” Starscream nearly shoved the blue seeker aside to come up close to his master, “I, could be of service to you, master. After all, you have given yourself much valuable strength for the sake of your… _conjunx_.” The silver seeker seemed to struggle with uttering the word.

            Oddly enough, instead of a sharp strike to the commander’s helm, Megatron eyed the seeker almost carefully in thought. Wordlessly Megatron walked around him, others quickly parting to make way for him. Starscream gave an almost proud puff of his wings, straightening up just enough to follow quickly after their leader, and the larger mech didn’t even wait as he flipped into his flight mode to fire off with the silver jet in tow.

            With their leader now absent, the Cons were quick to try and crowd close to Barricade holding Annabelle still. The cruiser gave a snarl back, but was just as perplexed as all of them.

            “She really all good to go, jus’ like that?” Nitro tried to poke at her body, but Barricade was quick to pull her away.

            “I’ve never seen anything like it…” Chopside murmured.

            “Never heard of a bond doing that before though, what gives?” Whiteout spoke up.

            “Greater than bonddddd.” Berserker rumbled in reply.

            “Of course it would be. It IS the _conjunx_ of the Lord High Protector after all.”

            “But has ANYONE seen a bond heal one like that? It has to be something else.”

            “You don’t think..?”

            “Gotta be the Allspark.”

            “Effecting a human? Slagpile.”

            “Got any other ideas, scrapheap? What else could do that?”

            Barricade cut off the barrage of discussion with a sharp snarl, frowning over the larger mechs around him as he adjusted his claws to hold Annabelle more carefully and comfortably. “Our master requested his human have sustenance. One of you get some. I’ll get her…settled.” Shouldering himself through the group, Barricade kept the girl close in his claws before folding into vehicle mode, allowing her form to lay out on his backseat. This station was not even close to warm for the sake of her recovery. He would have to look elsewhere.

            If anything, looking around the city outskirts would give him time to fully process what his leader had done for the life of this young human.

 

-X-

 

            The crackling of a small fire awoke her from her rather blissful dream.

            Annabelle groggily came to, only to wince small at the small flickers of embers floating just past her head. She turned her gaze to see the oddly placed miniature fire pit a few feet from her spot on a rather spacious but worn down couch. As she lay back, Annabelle drifted her gaze around the room. The place seemed to be a massive empty building, but did note the nicely-decorated widow frames up near the ceiling, even if a couple were broken. Various damaged yet finely designed pillars held the framework in place, and it was a wonder such a place wasn’t kept up with. With so much décor and style it made the teen curious as to why it was abandoned for seemingly a many number of years.

            Once her settings were sorted out, her memory steadily came back.

            The gunshot…

            Her hand compulsively went to her chest where the wound had been, and upon doing so not only noticed the new white and blue plaid long-sleeved shirt she wore, but the fact she only felt several scars where the shot had been. She recalled Barricade saying it was only shrapnel wounds, but shouldn’t it have done more damage, let alone be littered with metal throughout her chest? How in hell did they fix this? How did…

            “Megatron.”

            “You’re awake, then.” Annabelle shifted just enough to see Barricade walk over from leaning back against one of the many building columns. At seeing her attempts to sit up further, he instead came over to stop her with a claw to her middle. “Try not to move this soon, kid. Went through some scrap for an insect body.”

            “But…where…?”

            “We had to relocate, now that those blasted maggots will be on our afts far more than they had been. Which means we have to bear with all these fools.” As if on cue the cruiser rolled his optics at a few thuds and alien shouts to one another somewhere outside. He sneered as Annabelle tried to sit up again, and with an exasperated grunt he hooked two claws, one under each of her arms, to help lift her up without her straining herself. “There, now stop moving, would you?”

            “Mm…no arguing there. Feel like shit.” She rubbed the back of her neck, not in a tone that was painful but more of tiredness. The cruiser’s tone, however, did make her suspicious. It was strange to hear and watch him tend to her this soon after waking up, even if she did recovery from a gunshot. “How’d you do it?” The Con didn’t really look to her. “I should’ve been bled out back there. How in hell did you guys…do this?” She gestured to her shirt, if only to suggest where the wound had been.

            “Because I didn’t do it. None of us here did.” Barricade met her gaze with only his optic rims spinning slowly past the shutter-like plates acting as eyelids.

            Annabelle took a slow breath, dropping her gaze in her quiet realization. “Megatron…Where, where is he? How did he, then?”

            “It’s not my place to explain. This is a matter between him and you.”

            “Hey-” Annabelle winced at how the rise of her voice did agitate her healing chest, but kept a firm glare, “you promised you would tell me about the whole, conjunction whatever it was. Megatron called me it up on the roof right before I got pegged, so I think I deserve to know now since apparently EVERYONE likes calling me that around here. So,” she shrugged with how the cruiser looked away from her again to stare at the fire, “just, tell me. Then I won’t ever ask again.”

            Barricade looked as if he was contemplating his words, yet still kept things curt. “It is not a simple explanation, you know. Let alone it being a, complicated manner in itself. Far beyond for humans to grasp the concept of…”

            “Give it a shot, then.” Annabelle tilted her head to try and meet his gaze.

            “Want us ta tell her then, Cadey boy?” The two flicked their heads over to see the bright optic and gold chains of Nitro leaning in from one of the large doorways. “I can make it quick ‘n to the point, for sure.”

            “You make even the simplest matters convoluted as scrap, so _no_. Definitely not you.” Barricade muttered with a deadpan look.

            “We all could explain,” Air-Warrior spoke through a broken window, crouched atop a lower section of the building, “if you are so hesitant to speak of it.”

            “As if you know of our leader as much as I or,” the cruiser frowned at the awkward stare of Nitro, “others among us.”

            “As if we need to know much of our leader to explain this scrap?” Chopside muttered through another window, arms folded on the frame with chin resting atop them boredly.

            “Because I hardly see those who were spawned by pure human experimental fate are very educated on matters like this.”

            “Okay REALLY hating the pronoun and guessing game shit with you guys..!” Annabelle cut them all off, sighing as they all stared to her. “I don’t care WHO tells me, just SOMEONE tell me. Now.” She leaned back into the couch. “…Please?”

            The Cons all exchanged a mixture of robotic growls, rumbles, and looks. Barricade looked back to the fire pit, before he dragged a claw over his face in his exasperation. “Throw me to the Pits, already…” Before he went into anything, the cruiser picked up a small bag that was on the floor beside the couch, and tossed it into Annabelle’s lap. “At least eat something as you listen, would you?”

            Annabelle jumped slightly at the sudden bag of food being produced before her, but with a few quick looks to some of the Cons in the room she nodded before pulling out a breadstick. It took her a moment to realize it was from the pizza place the cop had taken her to on her first day in the city. Did he tell someone where to go? Or get it himself?

            The teen had to hold one hand to the couch arm to steady herself when Barricade heavily dropped to at least sit down, back against the column closest to them. He kept his gaze down at the fire as he thought on how to go about his explanation. The others slowly filtering in to join in on such conversation.

            “Long before the War ever began, our world remained in a constant teeter of balance. Some were content with living simple lives. Others tugged for power. Despite the shifting of our planet’s balance, we were all required to make some sort of contribution to the Well itself. To the Allspark, and the power it bestowed our world and the life it gave to all of us. A, respect of sorts. Some construct gifts, offerings…but, some often showed their contribution of life by sharing the life between one another. The splitting and, sharing of two sparks.”

            “Whoa so,” Annabelle flicked her gaze between Barricade and a few others in the room, “you guys can just, separate your sparks like that? I dunno doesn’t that seem kinda…?”

            “Never said it was a common occurrence, but it was one of various options to show respect and honor the Allspark. Depends on who you ask. Spark splitting isn’t for everyone.”

            “Wouldn’t go near the scrap, thank ya very much.” Nitro slightly put up a hand passively, shaking his helm. “I like the single life. No bindin’ down for this fella.”

            “And that is more than what we ask for.” Chopside muttered, already sick of such a Con after just a day together.         

“Eyyy, coulda if I wanted. I just don’t.”

“I would pity the femme who would fall into such sights as your’s.”

“Be more action then you’d ever get, Chompy.”

“ANYHOW,” Barricade sneered toward the two Cons briefly enough to get them to shut up. “But no, it is not one that is taken by everyone. It is perhaps the best of such respects, but can be difficult to work with. Mostly because it,” the cruiser bit his lip in thought over his next words, “cannot be reversed, if the couple does indeed regret it for any reason.”

Annabelle blinked after a swallow of her food. “Then…what happens then, if they don’t, what it anymore?”

“Tends to be slag.” Nitro shrugged as he leaned his shoulder into another column, bulky arms folded.

“Drainingggggg.” Berserker rumbled out from his own corner.

“Yes. Typically a more, miserable existence. So unless a couple is completely certain, beyond all doubts, most tend to avoid such bonding of sparks. Though,” Barricade glanced to her, “it is also said to be incredibly strengthening to both parties. Like running on two engines, as I heard some put it. Powerful, but when you run them too fast and too hard, can be exhausting.”

“I could only imagine.” Annabelle ate some more, but didn’t notice the glances shared all around by the quiet Cons.

The cruiser blinked a few times before continuing. “If a spark bond were to happen, there tends to be two stages afterwards on how it would be recognized by the Allspark and the population. The first stage is simply called…” He sneered down at the floor. “ _Conjunx._ ”

The teen stopped eating suddenly, but said nothing. Eerily quiet, even for her usual nature.

Barricade kept going, not sure how patient she would be to listen to everything. “It is defined differently in your species, but among Cybertronians, _conjunx_ is merely the sharing of the life-force. Of the spark. Or sparks, if there is indeed two involved.” At her silence the Cons paused again. “…It was never, recorded when most of us were about on Cybertron before the War, but, it was claimed that in very select few instances, others outside of Cybertronians were known to, become _conjunx._ ”

At the girl still not uttering a word, the Cons became rather awkward.

“Toots? You good?” Nitro flicked his helm fins.

Annabelle barely raised her gaze, leaned back into the couch. “And, what’s the second stage?”

Barricade could hear the waver in her tone. “The second is, called _conjunx endura._ Where it becomes not only a sharing of life-force but…of a more, intimate variety, so to speak. Sharing of both the energy and the physicality of the other.”

He could see Annabelle shaking, gripping the couch arm in a fist.

“Think she gets the idea, Barricade.” Air-Warrior frowned past his mouthpiece.

“Kid,” Chopside looked over the silent human, who didn’t look to any of them, “you goo-?”

Annabelle stood up rather sharply, shoving her food aside. The Cons all shifted at the wince she gave at the pain to her shoulder and pressed a hand to her shrapnel scars.

“I need air…”

“Girl you shouldn’t be—”

“NOW.” Annabelle bit back the snap in her tone. “I’m going outside, right now.”

“You have to rest, girl. Don’t be daft now after we were very kind to give you answ-”

“I need to think, alright..? I just, need to breathe some fresh air, like…”

“At least give us the audacity to have us finish explaini—”

“Just SHUT UP..! Okay just..just..!” Annabelle tensed up, her voice wanting to crack as she felt tears in her eyes. Too many emotions and racing thoughts for her to handle. With a hand up at the move Barricade made to stop her, she put her soreness aside to march towards the closest open door, moving quickly past a few larger Cons on the way. None moved to stop her, even as she trembled further once she stood outside in the chilly Chicago night air.

How could he…

He couldn’t have…

How…

Annabelle stood solemnly to stare out into the far distance, a few specks of city lights visible past the typical cloud cover.

He couldn’t even be here to tell it to her face. Left it for his own men to tell her.

She clenched her hands as she shivered, struggling to hold everything back.

It didn’t take her long to finally tense up and drop her head, gripping both hands to the back of her head as she sobbed. At this moment it was all she could do.

 

-X-

 

            Megatron’s optics flashed at the sharp sting in his spark. Even for his rather indulgent distractions now, the pain was too bold to ignore. His vents gave a few hard puffs, but did stop them soon after the silver seeker’s helm nudged under his chin.

            “Something wrong, my liege?” Starscream purred out coyly, giving almost innocent nudges against his master’s helm. “You seem distracted again…” With a small shifting of his double-jointed legs, the seeker shifted more comfortably into Megatron’s lap, grinding steadily with claws pressed into his leader’s chest. A half pout peeked behind his mouthpiece. “Am I not holding your attentions, master?”

            The larger mech sneered as the words did bring him back from his inner disruption. “You know well enough when…mm…I am no longer, engaged.” If anything he needed the distraction.

            “Good.” Starscream spoke smugly. Ignoring the distasteful growl Megatron gave at the tone, the seeker slowly pressed back down into the mech under him. His grinding remained steady and sensual, the silver seeker purring as he gave rather needy nuzzles to the side of Megatron’s helm. At the low rumble from his master’s chest, Starscream held back a snicker at hearing Megatron’s wordless confirmation of his own need. It had been cycles, after all, and he doubted his master had the time or opportunity for such a release.

            Laying claim was also an opportunity the seeker had yet to pass up. Especially against a mere insect child. It should be easy.

            Although it was uncomfortable for the tyrant to block himself from the sensation of his spark bond, Megatron dimmed his optics to at least try to get his mind off it. Enjoy the nostalgic and long lost pleasures he often took from the seeker when time allowed. The seeker took his own pleasure of such moments together, giving him the chance to take a few positions of dominance. Only because Megatron found the seeker rather annoying when he complained of being pressed into the floor, talking of it risking damage to his precious wings. By the end the seeker tended to be on top throughout most of the escapade.

            As Starscream rocked faster with vents kicking on high, Megatron only responded with both claws gripping tightly into his follower’s hips. A few growls escaping him, and some shallow thrusts. Pleasure began to steadily overtake him…

            _How COULD HE?_

Megatron’s vents choked slightly at the shocking sensation.

            _Fucking BASTARD..!_

His frame shivered, which only seemed to encourage the whining seeker’s bucking.

            _How DARE HE…!_

_I DON’T want this…!_

“Master…”

            _I don’t WANT IT..!_

“I want you, masterrrr…”

            _I DON’T. FUCKING._

“Yesss…”

            _WANT IT!_

Megatron roughly pushed Starscream back, the sudden action making the seeker shriek and the tyrant snarl out. The two both having to momentarily recover from the unprepared, rushed overload, the larger mech huffing hard as his briefly whited-out optics returned to their lava shade.

            The seeker had to take a little while longer to fully recover, hissing in a disappointed ruffle of his wings. Starscream knew just what made his master stop them so abruptly.

            “Why in PITS name did you even-” the seeker kept himself in check at the dangerous glare thrown his way. “…WHY, did you do it? This, this… _bond_. Hardly anything you would feel compelled to do, if I must say something of it.”

            “I never asked for your input on the matter.” Megatron growled back, sitting up while avoiding the seeker’s gaze for the most part.

            “I have all right to insert my gracious input if it keeps me from a decent frag.” The seeker ruffled again, shuffling closer to Megatron’s side to try and meet his optics demandingly. “It is clearly distracting for you. Far too much.”

            “What does it matter to you, seeker? It is not my fault you only seek for my pleasures and not of your own species. Plenty of seekers to indulge yourself with now.”

            “Oh please, those inept spawns of insect tampering? As if I would let them grace my form in such force of need.” The seeker scoffed.

            Megatron gave a half sneer, trying to put aside the ache of the other half of the bond. It was not an easy task.

            “You would not understand my purposes for allowing such a bond, seeker.” Megatron growled. “But what you can attempt to fathom is the matter that,” he looked ahead with a tone of near shame. Shame of knowing his spark was indeed split with an organic. “The Allspark has a twisted sense of humor.”

            “Oh please, DO blame your blasted connection for your actions now.” Starscream muttered. “I never once heard you blame the Allspark for our defeats since being on this planet. Far as I witnessed and heard, it was these very insects that have kept back our efforts to restore our home. Now, to see you become THIS fond of one…” The seeker had to hold back his vulgarities. The girl was still his master’s bondmate, after all.

            “I did not plan on such an event, seeker.” Megatron frowned with a half sneer. “I would have preferred no more than to just leave this planet, leave this insects behind and go about reviving our home the way we see most fit. But,” he paused for a long moment.

            “But, you instead grew attachments. Thought those made you weak?” Starscream pressed with a smug raise of a brow. He flicked his wings at the look Megatron gave him, reminding him of his place alongside his master. He instead cleared his throat. “That is, you grew attachment to…one kind you, often revolt at. You can at least see our confusion and, bemusement at such a revelation.”

            “I never said it would make absolute sense either, fool.” Megatron huffed with a shake of his helm.

            “Becoming _conjunx_ to an insect pet. Yes, because that makes plenty of sense.”

            A sharp growl made the seeker flinch.

            “She is NO pet.” Megatron rumbled out almost dangerously.

            “Then what IS SHE then?” Starscream’s tone almost demanding, but broke midway into a more confused form of questioning. Perhaps even a bit of hurt, too, from Megatron’s interpretation.

            Megatron, even when seated, loomed over the seeker. “Greater than that.” He honestly had no other response. It was all he could think to say.

            Starscream frowned at the tone, wings flicking. “You can’t honestly expect her to fulfill a true bond with you, you know.” The tyrant looked aside again, growling low. “To become true bondmates. As if she could give you everything you could ever fragging desire.” He dared to shift closer again, resting a claw to Megatron’s chest to lightly rub at. “To relieve and, sate any feelings or needs you may have…” He stopped at the warning rumble, but did try to meet his leader’s gaze again.

            “Then just WHAT do you plan to do with this, hm? Somehow make it work between you and an insect? We get back to our home, she will indubitably perish if you bring her along. Not to mention these greedy pests of other humans will be hunting for the power YOU yourself gave her with this bond. Just WHAT did you think would happen for this bond, master? WHY even go forth with it if it shall only bring—”

            “Because at the time I had NO CHOICE.” Megatron sharply snarled, claws curling up into a fist. He held onto the silence between them, huffing out a low sigh. “Because without the bond…she would have been lost. At that time, I could not afford to let her perish…As pathetic as it is, and with the signs leading up to it, I could not accept the human perishing under my care.”

            Starscream seemed dumbfounded by the news. “You formed it at her time of termination?” he choked out.

            “Yes…” Megatron seemed reluctant to admit it. “Yes, I did…”

            “Then…then you cannot even…”

            “I cannot separate the bond, or…” He glared off to the skyline in the distance. “We…will both perish.”

            The two sat in silence, both needing to process the realization by their own merits. It was both a shock to the seeker, but was a dawning reality to the tyrant. Whether Megatron wanted to remove the bond or not, it would be a death sentence. Megatron couldn’t blame Starscream’s incredulous response to such news, and he had to admit his own shame over the matter.

            It was what kept Megatron so silent over the matter. Not only would his followers not understand, it no doubt would upset the girl further. To feel her anger and emotion in the bond, to have it so raw and intense even during his moments of pleasure, was rocking for the mech. She had never asked for it. Since she never questioned the matter of how she survived the raid from the Carlsbad human, Megatron used it as a further excuse to avoid telling her. Avoid the pain of her emotion at the bond, to share in that emotion and be drained further. He only wished to save her that night, and at that time it was the only option. Both the situation and the signs the Allspark gave him to that ultimatum lead him to making such a dire choice. He had no great excuse for splitting his spark with a human child. Nothing that would satisfy either her or his followers.

            He could hear the low hiss from the seeker again. The mech could only await the coming shrieks of anger and confusion.

            The mech went still when instead the seeker half cuddled into his side, helm to his shoulder. Perhaps not out of comfort, but of possession.

            He couldn’t face her now. Not yet. Maybe just…take a little while longer, plan out just how to explain everything. At least, the best he possibly could.

            _Primus, what have I done..?_

-X-

 

            By the time a Con came out to check on her, Annabelle was already on her knees on the small area of grass, her head hung low so her tear-stained cheeks could be hidden by her hair.

            Barricade stole a short glaring glance to the Cons watching silently from inside the building, and the cruiser came over to crouch beside her. He could hear the shaking of her breath after recovering from her angry cries and painful sobs. The Con could only imagine the weight the revelation put her in.

            “I must admit this,” Barricade murmured as he looked off ahead into the distance, hearing the few sniffs Annabelle gave, “however much I despise organic worlds, and the inhabitants in it…there is something about your world that, reigns differently.”

            Annabelle didn’t really move, nor respond as her shoulder remained tense.

            “You insects find it in you to prove you are an intelligent, supreme, ultimate species. I’ve seen many come and go on my years of scouting, of hiding out, and each outcome I witnessed them do is the same. Try to make the most of themselves. They always think they can do more, take what other insects say they cannot do, or what they should be, and do all they can to prove one another wrong. Prove one another to be better than one another.” He frowned. “It was no different on my planet. Always trying to make one another look the greatest amongst the Allspark. Who was stronger, who was faster, who was the ultimate creation…Who could be the best example in the view of our creator. In the end…it was that thinking that lead to our War. Lead us here.” He gave a humorless chuckle. “I was no different myself. Tried to be the best enforcer in Kaon, prove that I could keep the peace and keep that city in a balance of justice and control. Once I felt I truly had that title, I wanted to do a bond myself. Show I could not only bear down the law, but be selfless enough to share a life with another…” He could feel the stares of the Cons on him more so now. “But the War began…had to decide what I felt was most important. What I truly wanted to be. So,” he shrugged, “I left behind one I cared about, thought that fighting in the War would be the best choice. Never thinking it would change me as much as it had.”

            The cruiser gave a huff of his vents, not too sure why he was telling the girl this as a strange attempt to reassure her. Perhaps it was because she was his leader’s _conjunx_ , to at least lighten her emotions just to relieve any sort of discomfort he knew Megatron felt in turn. Or maybe it was because it was not great to see Annabelle in such discomfort herself. She had gone through so much already, most of which he never witnessed for himself. Not to mention she had remained entirely selfless throughout his time of knowing her. But also, it was the strange calming effect he had around Annabelle since Megatron had healed her earlier that day. That familiar, calming sensation of the Allspark…

            “Witnessing you humans show such traits that are all too familiar to us…made me revolt your kind further. Not just that your kind held our leader and Allspark captive, but that you are no different than how we were. To be at the level of an organic…” He shook his helm, but paused again. “But…the longer I remained here, the longer I hated the idea of you humans and what you have done and having been going towards…I could never find myself, absolutely, revolting you. Perhaps it is a twisted empathy, but…” Barricade tried to meet Annabelle’s gaze, but she barely moved herself. However, hearing her shaking breaths stop confirmed that she was listening.

            “I suppose what I am continuously struggling to make out from this, girl, is…is that despite the hate we have toward your kind, I could at least admit from my own experiences that we have the potential to see…an understanding. A hate, surely…but an understanding. To be revolted by your actions, yet understand what may lead your kind to such actions.”

            The cruiser kept his gaze on the distance city lights.

            “Perhaps having been separated from Megatron, to have him away from his own army for such a time…to allow us to fend for ourselves, was the better option. Without that, then…perhaps, we would not be as accepting of you. Because time on this planet has at least, gave all of us time to, view your kind in at different lens. Hm, don’t get me wrong, organics were never our favorite species…but, I believe that having no option but to be around them gave our leader a sense of understanding to your kind. To…you, specifically. You remained with him, you resolved your fear of him, and managed to have him see you different than he had any human before you…” Given that he sensed her listening, he felt it fair to resume his previous conversation.

            “Spark splits do not happen unless there is some sort of acceptance of consequence. That no matter the outcome, the creator of the split goes into it with a full form of understanding and… grand care. Let alone to share a spark on their own accord. Perhaps the High Protector scrap, who knows. But what this may entail, girl…is that, however shocking it may be to us, Lord Megatron would not have gone out of his way to split his spark independently with an organic…if he did not care, immensely for them.”

            The silence continued between the single human and the Cons, not sure what else could be said but let the cruiser’s words linger and settle. It often took some time for Barricade to speak that much, let alone to one with such status as a human.

Barricade frowned to her, then out at the view with another humorless huff. “Not to mention…I find myself rather enjoying your mediocre city sceneries.”

The Con flinched more in surprise though, grunting as he looked down to see Annabelle had quietly stood up and put her head and one hand against his kneeled leg. A gesture he could take for a number of possible reasons. Up close he could take notice of the ever so subtle glow of her side neck glyphs.

Not able to find much to say herself, Annabelle shut her eyes and kept herself there against the Con. Letting her gesture speak for itself, grateful for the typically stubborn Con’s words.

“Thank you, Cade…” Annabelle finally murmured, opening her eyes. “Know I’m being an emotional wreck on your boss, but…it, means a lot. What you said…”

Barricade only huffed lightly this time, appreciating her thanks, but still didn’t want to appear entirely soft while the others watched nearby.

“I,” Annabelle leaned back to meet Barricade’s bright red gaze against the evening air. “I’ll…figure out more about it from him, but…just, not really too ready, you know? Still a lot of shit…”

“Hm,” Barricade nodded in understanding. “Welcome to the club.”

That at least got a half smirk out of the girl, who rubbed a sleeve at her cheek.

“I’m still mad at him, you know.” She did her best to not seem soft herself.

Barricade huffed a chuckle. “I would be surprised if you weren’t.”

“Good. Just making sure…” Annabelle wiped her other cheek, sighing heavily and brushed her hair back completely to look out at the city. “But yeah, no kidding on the views. Not much for city life but…nice to see once in a while.”

“ _Well_ if you lil’ BFFs here are all done on the touchy-feely slag,” Annabelle and Barricade equally rolled eyes and groaned at Nitro striding over, “we gonna be figurin’ out this Pillar slag yet or what?”

“Not until our master is returned and prepared to engage.” Air-Warrior called over as he and the others came out to join altogether again.

“And it’s not as if we know WHERE the central Pillar is to go retrieve it.” Barricade muttered with a half glare at the one-optic hunter. “No thanks to your _grand_ tracking expertise.”

“Actually,” Annabelle turned to be able to face all the Cons the best she could, “I, might be able to help with that.” She put a hand up as they moved to demand her what she had. “But before I do, I wanna ask a few things for you guys to do for me.”

“What, gonna order us around now?” Dirge hissed.

“Just because I gave you some sparkfelt advice hardly gives reason to start bartering for further help, girl.” Barricade huffed as he stood up straight.

“True, but can’t blame a human for trying.” The Con didn’t have much to respond back at her for that. “You even said yourself, none of you want to deal with a human who can’t handle herself. And now that most of us are on the same page to why exactly I’m here, I think it’s only fair I get prepared for the worst. If I am Megatron’s… _conjunx_ , it would mean I’m a bigger target, right? Easier to go for a human girl rather than a thirty-foot rage machine. You guys also said you can’t always be around to protect me,” she gestured to one of her shrapnel scars, “and I’d rather this not go down again if that happens again.”

“So what are you suggesting?” Chopside asked.

Annabelle gave an admitting shrug. “I want to learn everything I can. Fighting, defense, strategy, intel, whatever I can use. Better you have a human around that has a better idea what she’s doing than one who’s just a moving target and liability, right?”

“Like you could handle that much in a matter of a few orns, at least.” Dirge muttered with a scoff and flick of his wings. “IF those human sentries are forgiving on their attacks, let alone already tracked us.”

“I think she has a point.” Air-Warrior gave a half shrug.

“Not like we can’t trust her either.” Pulse added.

“If our master went this far and she’s remained loyal to our cause, guess she could use a little something.” Chopside nodded small.

            “That’s exactly my point.” Dirge hissed, glaring to Annabelle. “Why must she go this far to help us?”

            “Because if your leader trusts me enough to share his spark with me, and it leads to all this shit,” Annabelle sharply pointed to her glyphs past her shirt, “then isn’t it worth a chance letting me help? I can get in places and do things you guys can’t. Give me the tools I need and I bet I can do the damage you need.”

            “But WHY bother?”

            Annabelle paused, and sighed firmly to look over all of the looming Cons. “Because I don’t want my home to turn out like your’s did. And if I’m already in deep with you guys, I’m gonna see it all the way through. Even if it ends shitty at least I can say we all tried.” She shrugged with a few shifts in her stance, a hand up in admittance. “Honestly I’d love to bail. Go home, get back to my cozy bed and chill country life…but, what would that solve here? To go home when…you guys don’t have one?” She could read the shifting of their gazes, some taken aback by her words. “So for the sake of saving both our planets, and stop all of us getting hunted down forever, I’m gonna help get you guys home…if I can.”

            Annabelle kept her firm and honest gaze upon the various Cons standing high over her, hearing the quiet murmur of Cybertronian rumbles among one another, glancing to each other. She could bet these Cons weren’t used to hearing a human say what she just said. For all she knew they could call bullshit on her words and refuse her offer, but if they were willing to listen to their leader’s bondmate, she could make an effort.

            She locked gazes with Barricade as he shifted in front of her better, trying to read his frown against his otherwise unmoving metal features. With a small step back, Annabelle gave Barricade room as he resumed taking a knee, helm bowed. The teen remained quiet as soon others copied him and took a knee and slight helm bow. Even the defiant Dirge took a knee, mainly so he didn’t get his aft handed to the others. But as he met Annabelle’s gaze and the slight glow of her glyph marks, the seeker gave a small frown and dipped his helm.

            “We gotchu, toots. Whatever ya need.” Nitro gave a click and flick of his chain.

            “Might as well kick aft with the rest of us.” Chopside rumbled out with a partial smirk in his tone.

            “Share our strengthsssss.” Berserker growled with a tilt of his sharpened helm.

            “Make our master’s _conjunx_ the strongest she can be.” Air-Warrior agreed.

            “For a human, that is.” Barricade raised his helm with a half smirk in the tease.

            Annabelle gave a small smirk in return, relieved at their acceptance. Who knew being a _conjunx_ of their leader would have this many perks.

            Barricade and the Cons stood again, and he nodded curtly. Annabelle barely had time to react as his holoform appeared before her, only to bonk her upside her helm with his palm, knocking her on her butt with a yelp. He smirked in the amusement as other Cons blinked in their own slight shock at his action, Annabelle now dramatically flopped on her back. “What are we waiting for then, girl? Let’s get started.”

 


	23. Chapter 22

Putting aside her previous soreness of recovery, Annabelle took it upon herself to work with the Cons throughout the night. Not only did it give her the time to keep her word to help out the motley crew of robots, but it allowed her the time to give distraction from her conflicted, lingering feelings on Megatron.

            She started basic in her learning by dealing with information and strategy tactics with Nitro and some of the other Cons willing to input their own tactical experiences. The hunter seemed more than happy to share every bit of intel he could on every member of Cemetery Wind, as well as all government officials that had been known to be involved with Transformer activity. It was fairly amusing to the teen, seeing the almost child-like giddiness the Con had as he revealed all his findings. At least she could confide in Nitro never keeping anything secret from her. The guy couldn’t keep a single word to himself.

            “We still should get more on this Savoy guy. Plenty on Kandler, but that other guy seems just as much of a problem.” Annabelle thought aloud as she looked over the projected data files Nitro presented her.

            “Now that I got a name to a mug, all his goods are as good as mine. Thanks to you, toots.” Nitro clicked again as an attempt for a wink, which Annabelle could easily shrug off.

            After plenty of reading and memorizing all liable information she could, Annabelle moved on to get training with Barricade and the other assault Cons. But before she could, the earlier arrived Kickstart insisted on giving her a full examination of her health status.

            Annabelle winced as a rather disturbing sized needle came towards her arm, but remained still with head turned away as it instead shrank itself down to better draw blood from her shoulder. She held the provided cloth to the drawn site as the medic was quick to gather the stats needed on her bloodwork. “How’s it look?”

            “Hm, other than the lower red cell count you would normally have WITHOUT the blood loss, you are in a particularly healthy range. Some recovery and decent human meals should sort out the fluid issue.” Kickstart nodded to himself as he logged her stats away. “BUT, if you are feeling any sort of strange symptoms, fatigue, dizziness, however it may be, you MUST rest and alert me. No exceptions or Megatron will have both our helms.” Before she could move, a claw held her in place, though almost timid in the touch. “You insects require consistent bathing. I suggest you at least have someone take you to have one done.”

  
            Annabelle gave a small ‘OK’ of her hand to him. “Got it, Doc. Won’t complain for a shower.” She got up from her seat on the couch arm to go join the cruiser, but paused. “You, know if Megatron’s coming back anytime soon?”

            “Not from what we heard.” Kickstart met a few Cons’ glances. “Why, do you wish to speak with him?”

            “No.” she spoke rather curtly. “Just wondering. Might as well work while I can, in case he throws a fit over me not resting.”

            “He would be justified in saying so.”

            “If I’m feeling good enough to do stuff and learn what I can, I’m gonna do it. Hate being a liability around here. If he’s mad about that, well…too damn bad.” Annabelle huffed and kept up her walking past Barricade, who grunted with a shrug to the medic before following her out. At least they could all agree she shared her _conjunx_ ’s stubbornness.

            Outside she, Barricade, and even the gruff Berserker helped in her physical training, the teen amused to see the Youngling watching from a perch by the door. Barricade kept to his holoform for the actual training while Berserker allowed her to use him as a sort of prop to learn where potential weak points were on their frames. The cruiser had to avoid actually touching the beastly Con, but Annabelle could get the jest of what was explained. As the cop explained, if she was to learn how to defend herself against her own kind, it was fair warning to show her how to defend against Transformers.

            “I’m hoping this doesn’t mean I’ll, you know,” Annabelle gestured meekly to the side, “I have to fight off, one of you guys. Kinda making it sound like you guys will be on my ass for some reason, if I’m honest.”

            “Those Cemetery Wind insects have developed a new form of Cybertronian clones.” Barricade frowned. “You must have seen some of them yourself during your time on the roof.”

            Annabelle blinked. “Those, weird morphing cloud ones?”

            The cruiser nodded. “Until we are adamant about finding their weaknesses and disabling them effectively, you will have to be prepared with the basics.”

            The teen gave a shrug, understanding their reasoning. “I guess that’s good enough. Just, no going at me, right?”

            “Only if you ask for it.” The Con smirked. As the wind shifted, he did flinch at the odd scent hitting him. “Geh, he wasn’t kidding. You are DEFINITELY bathing, insect. Immediately.”

            Annabelle took a quick whiff of herself and noticeably cringed. He was definitely right, and knew she needed a decent bath at some point. She hadn’t even really looked at her legs even when she got new clothes, knowing they were hideous.

            “No arguing there, guys.” Shrugging she stepped over to the waiting cruiser, feeling bad getting in knowing he would have to smell her the whole trip.

            As the Cons kept watch outside for her, they had managed to find her a nearby waterpark that appeared to be closed for the season. Given the cooler weather she could guess that was why most of it appeared dead and boarded up, but Annabelle easily could get inside with the help of a giant metal claw breaking the chained gate. After breaking the glass of the main office to unlock the door, she searched around for anything that could work for soap or other shower supplies in the office or storage. Thankfully she found some half empty travel bottles of shampoo and conditioner in the lost and found box under a desk, and some cheap paper wrapped soaps. Once snatching a spare towel from the box, she went back outside to the partially covered shower stalls where the park visitors would wash down. It allowed her the fresh air, but also some privacy from the Cons.

            Cringing at the cold water at first, she adjusted to it enough to quickly rinse and suds herself down. As she washed her hair, she frowned at seeing a few stray glyphs on the side of her bicep, brushing at them with her fingertips almost distantly. The idea of what they meant, and why they appeared now, was still rather unbelievable to the teen. In all honesty it still terrified her. What did this mean for her and the tyrant, to be sharing the very life of one another? Would that mean she would live as long as he did, or he would live as long as her? There was no telling unless she spoke with him herself. But, where would she even start with that? Let alone how he would react now that she had an explanation of sorts thanks to his followers.

            The soap getting into her eyes made her yelp back to reality, and quickly rinsed out her hair before stopping the shower altogether. As she dried off and got back into her clothes, she stopped once she patted down her pockets to find the drive her father gave her, which in turn reminded her to check her vest. Thankfully the chip she took from the file Sorval gave her still remained in the hidden pocket, and took both pieces in hand to head back out with.

            “Better, toots?” Nitro easily pried up the gated fencing to let her duck through.

            “Better than better. I got more goods for us to work out.” Annabelle held up the chip and flashdrive. “Both of these have to do with the information my dad seemed to be dealing with. Kandler, Cemetery, the works. AND,” she flicked open the flashdrive, “he did mention the Pillar location would be here too.”

            The flashdrive and chip stood no chance as a magnetic force shot them from her hand and into Nitro’s grasp. “Toots, after my beatin’ spark.” The mech clasped a free claw to his chest.

“When did you even get those?” Barricade asked as he straightened from his leaning post of the building.

            “For a bit, just didn’t know when to use them.” Annabelle fastened her vest over her shirt just so she didn’t have to keep carrying it. Besides wearing it just in case they ran into a possible attack. “Plus, had to make sure I gave it to good hands, right?” She smirked up at Nitro, who almost puffed his chest with a smug clicking of mandibles toward Barricade.

            “Hm, well it is, appreciated I assure you.” Barricade mumbled in his annoyance of the smug hunter, and folded down so Annabelle could rejoin in his cab. “We will regroup and see what sort of information that creator of yours gathered. If it is true in its contents.”

            “Let’s hope so,” Annabelle sighed, “and it’s not like I had a chance to look at the stuff myself first.”

            “And that’s why you got us, toots.” Nitro’s voice echoed through the cruiser’s speakers, startling both her and the scout

            “Nitro OFF my frequency! That’s the ONE thing I ask you to leave alone! Pits below..!”

            “’Ight, ‘ight, keep the thrusters down, Cadey boy, just the once.” The Con’s voice cut out as his alt mode blasted off into the night sky, leaving Barricade time to follow.

             Annabelle leaned forward on her knees as he drove, and looked to the steering wheel. “Dunno if he came back yet?”

            “It may not be just you, girl.” Barricade replied. “He tends to go off for a few orns. Especially when it is just him and Starscream. They will return whenever it is in their best interest.”

            “But a part has to be me too, right? Why wouldn’t he avoid it?” Annabelle answered almost solemnly.

            “It is not entirely a thing to pride oneself over. To split with an organic. Whatever his true intentions were for allowing you to live with his fraction of spark, it is not an easy subject. Hm, perhaps him having to revive you in front of all of us was not the most pitying of tasks.”

            “Course not.” Annabelle looked out the window. “Not that I want him marching around and putting me on a pedestal, but, just at least talk about it to my face. Hell, when would he ever had told me, if ever? If I hadn’t had all the weirdness and…death thing happen?”

            “There’s no telling, not with him. Centuries with that mech and I couldn’t begin to tell you.”

            Annabelle could only frown at the answer, expecting such a response. She kept ahold of her rifle from Barricade’s backseat just to keep watch as they drove. Every spec of car lights made her weary, seeing as barely any vehicles came this way unless they were intending to follow someone or something. With Cemetery on full patrol it would get harder for she and the Cons to avoid them without some sort of confrontation. Although Barricade was doing just as well scanning the area as they drove, she felt it in herself to help with lookout.

            Once back at the hideout, she and Barricade rejoined some of the Cons huddled up inside the massive building as Nitro tapped and clicked away at various keypads from his arm to manipulate the projections before them. Pages of files as well as photos and video clips flashed across the floor as the Con dug deeper into the files until he could find what they needed.

            “Your pops really doesn’t like keepin’ things easy. Things got a scrap ton of junk none of you humans need. Never heard of filtering out the old slag? Backup on this thing is from solar cycles back, like Pits…”

            “Just find what you will of the Pillars.” Air-Warrior folded his arms. “It’s hardly that big of a file containment to search.”

            “On it, on it.” Nitro waved a claw his way dismissively, and typed a few more entries before multiple projections appeared. “Thereeee’s our lil beauties, in all their glory.” If he had a functional mouth the Con would have grinned as he showed the images of both secondary and the central Pillars.

            Annabelle stepped closer with her arms loosely folded, not able to help but stare at the images of the Pillars and the etchings along them. “That’s them, huh?”

            “Just as we left them.” Barricade mumbled, seeming rather disheartened at seeing them on screen.

            “Well great, we have it.” Chopside grunted with a gesture to the projection. “Dock the coordinates and let’s get the scrap.”

            “Ehh, much as I am for makin’ things easy, don’t think this’ll be.” Nitro expanded another side file, which allowed the image of the central pillar to zoom into a 3D blueprint of a large underground base. Various red dots appeared all about the blueprint, flashing as the image of the pillar pulsed far on the lower level. “Scrap’s a death trap. Got plenty of outer perimeter sentries, all locked ‘n loaded with high caliber shells, mortars, the works. Plus they got a strafe wing of the base, flyers full loaded waitin’ in the wings. Click we get close, we go,” with a free claw he made a blasting noise and exploding motion of his claw.

            “No way to crack the security, at least make them blind for a few clicks?” Pulse offered.

            “That would only tip them off.” Barricade shook his helm. “If they are going to this extent they know we are not at max capacity. Why else guard the central pillar that far down beyond our reaches?”

            “It’s not like we can’t get it ourselves.” Dirge sneered.

            “No, we can’t.” Pulling up his own wrist, Barricade showed some of his stats, revealing a few bars that were just below half full. “Just being out from any sort of Energon reserve, plus using what I have left to guard what few scouts that have attacked, how can you expect one like me to raid that heavily guarded of a base? I am sure all of you are in just the same degree. They know we are deprived and have no easy source to refuel. We’ll deplete halfway through a raid like this, then what? THEN we’re scrapped. All of us.”

            Air-Warrior flicked his wings with a vent. “He has a fair point. Even if we reach the central pillar we will all be in shambles and running on fumes by that point, with little in our reserves to self-repair. Going in with our low of reserves now is suicide.”

            “Unless you have any bright ideas on getting us Energon then what other option do we have? It’s not like we can just grab any reserves right out of the humans’ lap. Go knock on a door, cup in hand, ask for a bowl or two of quality grade. Like that’ll happen.” Chopside growled in frustration.

            “Is there an Energon reserve nearby?” Annabelle stepped close to the projection as the Cons looked down at her, the teen pointing to the secondary image of listed locations of pillars. “Guarded or whatever, they would need some sort of supply or storage of Energon, right? To keep the Pillars online along with all the other artifacts they dug up. Plus, they have that weird robo-matter stuff that made those clones you guys were fighting. That means they would need a reliable, nearby source of Energon to keep everything going.”

            “By the mouth of the river.” Barricade huffed at Nitro, who adjusted the projections to show the map of the area and light up a few active bases, the one the cruiser mentioned pulsing in a red ring. “They are using it through an underwater piping system, then siphoned up to be stored and shipped. That would be the closest, useable source. But, like the others, it is heavily guarded.”

            “By how much?”

            “Not as much as the central pillar.” Nitro clicked his mandibles in thought.

            At her silence and at her staring of the base projection, Barricade sneered. “You are NOT suggesting we-”

            “You guys need resources and refueling, that’s the best bet. Look here,” she pointed along the dotted perimeter line that showed the pattern of patrol boats on the water. “Right between 9:23 and sayyyy 9:27, there’s a slight gap in the boat patrols in the east section. They know you guys have little problem with water, BUT they wouldn’t think to leave that big of a gap for ones your size. They’ll be scanning for Cybertronians in the water, not people.”

            “’Not people?’”

            “Absolutely NOT, girl.” Barricade cut off the blue seeker. “You already had yourself tumble off a building bleeding out all over us, and now you intend to go inside here on your own?”

            “Like Chop’ said, what other ideas do we have?” Annabelle shrugged to the cruiser. “I can sneak in through the water and follow the pipeline to the surface, stay out of sight. You guys can get me as close as you can and let me tackle it from the inside.” She returned to the images to point out the dotted lines leaving the base image. “They send out shipping units every few hours, and I can take over one of those and lead it out, and once far enough down the block I can make a break. Then one of you flyers can snatch the cargo trailer after I detach it, I pull it over once I make a bit of a chase, then one of you picks me up and we get the hell outta dodge.”

            The Cons stared dumbfounded at her. She just flicked her gaze between them all. “Questions?”

            “Yes, actually.” Barricade shifted to face her directly with an irritated sneer. “Have you gone completely mad? As if we are to send our master’s _conjunx_ in to risk her life AGAIN just to get ahold of a risky supply of Energon. Just as it would be us, it’s suicide. We can’t allow you to be captured and we can’t risk any of US being blown to scrap.”

            “I know it’s crazy but it’s probably the best chance we have. They won’t expect us to attack an Energon supply that readily. Attack to get the pillars, absolutely. But they would have to spread out their defenses over all the Energon suppliers, so it won’t be as dangerous as any of the pillar spots. By the time they spot any of you guys, let alone me, we’ll be long gone before reinforcements show up.” As she spoke she gestured out the nearby supplier points, showing just how far the other bases were from one another. “We have a chance. Sketchy, but a chance.”

            Annabelle remained firm as the Cons seemed to silently correspond with one another, as if debating whether they wanted to risk the safety of the _conjunx_ just to get them desired reserves. She knew it was a crazy plan, but if they needed the energy to get successfully to all the pillars they needed to get it soon.

            “Megatron will have our heads.” Air-Warrior hissed with a hesitant shake of his helm.

            “Let him get pissed.” Annabelle spoke sharply back. “Once you guys are all chugging down Energon, I’ll let him get angry at me. It would be all my idea anyway.”

            “Then he’ll have your head.” Barricade sneered.

            “Like that’s the worst he’d do to me?” Annabelle shot back distastefully.

            The Cons exchanged looks again, but some did give reluctant groans.

            “Best not be slag-tasting Energon, swear on the Pits…”

 

-X-

 

            By the time the thundering turbines of both alien and human origin arrived to the hideout, a majority of the Con troops were gone. Megatron growled sharply as he entered with Starscream right in tow to look at the remaining troops himself. He first approached Kickstart, who quickly put his hands up to avoid Megatron’s angry claw.

            “WHERE are they?”

            Kickstart swallowed in hesitation. “I-I only heard of it when I, arrived from scout..! I-I told them it was a foolish decision, but-but she insisted!”

            Megatron was quick to snatch the medic by the throat. “WHERE. ARE. THEY?”

            “Answer quickly, fool!” Starscream piped in with a lowly hiss.

            “She-she-”

            “WHAT did my _conjunx_ do?!” Megatron demanded dangerously, the other Cons watching shrinking in place. “Where IS she?”

            “At-at the Energon reserve…at, at the river..! A, stealth mission…!” As he was roughly released, he impulsively jumped forward to grab Megatron’s arm as he moved to leave. “My liege, you can’t!”

            “Why NOT? Shall I NOT be advised to retrieve my _conjunx_?” Megatron snarled back. “She is NOT to be allowed out while in recovery, nor be let out at all much less allowed to give command to MY troops! WHO made her high enough to give such orders??”

            “I…” the medic dropped his helm. “I, have no answer, my liege. But you mustn’t go now! She will surely be caught and perhaps even—”

            “Starscream we are leaving NOW. We are retrieving my _conjunx_ and ending this foolish suicide mission IMMEDIATELY.” How dare the girl boast into his team to go on such a foolish raid and risk her life? Had she no idea what that would mean for them both if she was captured again, let alone terminated? How stupid WAS she really? Snarling further in his pent up anger and frustrations he blasted out of the building with the silver seeker in tow.

            He would end this mission before it would have the chance to begin.

            Blast the Allspark, Megatron growled inwardly, blast it for all its unbridled boldness.

 

-X-

 

            The waters were near pitch dark, subtle waves barely illuminated with what bit of the moon shown through the fog. The occasional beam of a searchlight swung across the waterway, each one from a different military search boat. The base itself was small enough that it could easily be mistaken for a water filtration plant, which was best for the means of keeping the Energon retrieval undercover from the public. Multiple grated levels outside the building served platforms for various sentries to stand and keep lookout with multiple long range scanners. Just in case the boats out ahead couldn’t obtain a visual.

            A few sentries cursed small as some of the sensors began to buzz and gather occasional white noise, some trying to reboot the systems while others smacked at it to make them work properly.

            Far out of sensor range, the rather calm waters were disturbed by a spurt of bubbles, and a human head break surface soon after. Annabelle coughed a little, gagging as some of the disgusting river water got into her mouth, but did her best to keep it quiet. Shaking it off, she pushed wet hair aside to get a quick scan of the area ahead. The boats were in view and on their patrol, and she could make out the soldiers on the platforms milling around to try and fix the tampered sensors. Right to a T.

            Annabelle patted the metal under her, and quickly shifted to the side as even more bubbles emerged around her. The teen moving from the head of the beastly Berserker to his shoulder, he and Nitro breaking surface with low rumbles and clicks, scanning the area for themselves.

            Nitro spat some water from his higher set vents, mandibles shaking. “This is as far as we’re getting’ you, toots. Think you still got this?”

            “I think I can manage.” Annabelle brushed water from her eyes. “Water doesn’t look too choppy.”

            “Well ya get your gap in a lil over five clicks, so you best doggie paddle fast, toots.” He brought a hand up to take a small device out of his wrist compartment, tapping his thumb over it a few places before he handed it to her between two claws. Annabelle blinked but took the odd looking, robotic face mask. “Should give ya plenty of air once you gotta go under for the chunk of it. About fifteen clicks of airtime, give ‘er take. Just ehh, ain’t seen a human test it for myself, is all.”

            “Oh great,” Annabelle muttered, “love being the guinea pig. Really do.”

            “We got you on scan too, and we can fetch ya if things get rocky.”

            The teen took a sigh before standing up straighter from Berserker’s shoulder to adjust her clothing and the mask. She paused though at the click Nitro gave.

            “If this all blows over smoothly, we owe you for the drinks, toots. Get em right out from under em.”

            Annabelle nodded once. “Probably wouldn’t go with smoothly, but I’ll do what I can. I just want a nice piece of steak after this, I swear…” With a curt tilt of her head and one more sigh, she brought the mask up to her face and allowed it to click and expand apart to envelop her head completely into a helmet-like structure. A dim orange light illuminated her visor, and her breath could be heard through its side vents. “Let’s do this.” With a grunt she jump forward as far as she could into a dive, and began to tread underwater.

            The water was undoubtedly freezing and as she powered through the current she could feel her limbs growing slightly numb. Her view was faded with orange tint, but small scans went across her vision to give her a better view through the dark waters, somewhat like thermal imaging. All she could hear was the sound of her own filtered breathing and the flowing water beyond her helmet. Before she could question how far she was now, she stopped herself with a gurgle of bubbles as she barely avoided a set of boat propellers.

            Shit, she thought, she was that close already? Had they even spotted her? Probably not seeing as no one was trying to shoot nor dive in after her. Taking the risk she dove deeper before kicking forward, to both avoid detection as well as the sucking current of the propellers. She slowed as searchlights on the boats scanned the water on occasion, which only made it harder on her body to tread water more than she had to.

            The beeping of her helmet made her grunt, seeing a small set of glyphs flashing in the cover of her visor. Although she had learned some Cybertronian already, she could only tell that these were numbers flashing. Most likely her air intake alert. She had to move quickly and get some air soon.

            Putting stealth aside only for a moment she kicked herself along against the harder current and down, at least to be out of view and until she could make out the massive pipe anchored to the rock bed. Grasping a large bracket on the Energon pipeline, Annabelle clutched hard with a heavy puff of bubbles. Shaking her head as more beeping of the alert echoed in her helmet, and used any edge of the pipe to scale herself along towards the shore. She even took note of the occasional pulse of blue that could be seen between welded sections of the pipeline.

            The alert was flashing red now. Time was running out.

            Taking another risk, and hoping she was close enough to the base to not be spotted, she put her feet into the metal under her and pushed herself up hard towards the surface. The sky above was too dark for her to tell if she was under the cover of building or about to pop up beside a boat or in view of lookouts. Her ears popped at the change in pressure, and she felt her legs about to give out.

            Her helmet’s vents hissed open as she broke surface, the teen gasping as fresh air filtered in and the numbers in her vision climb. Treading with her arms to stay afloat she whipped her head about, and sighed heavily. She was under the base outlook, out of sight. Once seeing the boat lights were pointed away from her, she paddled toward the rocky wall that the base was atop of, and climbed up to a ledge to sit and take a breather.

            Removing the helmet and letting it fold to its mask shape, Annabelle took in her surroundings. Now she had to find a way in. No alarms were heard, and no shouts or running of soldiers, which was a good sign they didn’t know she was here. Looking above her she could only make out the steel braces holding the base partially over the water, and the giant pipe dug into the rock face and up into the building. But it was there she had a thought.

            “If you build a pipe up out of the water,” she murmured to herself, “you gotta make a spot to keep maintenance. So whereeee is a maint--” She stopped as she sat up to just make out the corner of a catwalk and doorway on the other side of the massive pipe. “Bingo.”

            Once her legs came back to her, the soaked and shivering teen hurried over to scale the pipe and side down the other side, having to catch her footing on the uneven rocks.  The cold was getting to her as she shivered harder than before, and had to get inside. Crawling up and under the catwalk railing to the door, she jiggled and pulled the handle, locked tight. Huffing she looked the door up and down, then frowned in thought.

            Her gaze drifted back to the massive pipe practically right next to her, the steady thundering of Energon pumping through it.

            “Sir we have a breach in the subunit, pressures dropping quickly!” A solider typed quickly at his control desk as a red section of the blueprint pipe flashed before him.

            “Get that sealed off NOW. Do not let Energon into the water supply!” A general sent out the order through an intercom, and a fully suited repairmen quickly rushed down the indoor stair well and to the catwalk outside.

            Just as he set about turning the giant pressure valve beside the catwalk door to cut off the Energon flow, the repairmen frowned as the Energon pressure died down to reveal the hole the substance had been spewing from. An oddly jagged cut.

            The man only let out a sharp grunt as he was pushed from behind, and two hands grabbed his head to smack him unconscious against the railing. Annabelle pulled him back up with a grunt, and yanked the keys from his belt.

            “Sorry, bud.” Tempted to throw him off the side, her sympathy got the better of her, and instead sat him up to sit him against the railing. Annabelle wasted no time as she hurried through the door and locked it firmly behind her.

-X-

 

            Barricade and Dreadbot stepped back from the dock they were waiting at as Berserker and Nitro got out of the river, expelling any water in their vents as they shook themselves dry.

            “Well?” Barricade sneered.

            “Toots got in.” Nitro nodded with a few smacks to his chest to cough up the last of the water. “Still got her on scans, but gets iffy while she’s in the lower levels. But she’s got the beacon when she needs it.”

            “Then she best act quickly.” The cruiser turned to look down the coast and to the distant base. “It won’t be long for them to locate her in a building that small.”

            “Ey ey, have some faith in her, would ya Cadey boy?” Nitro smacked at the growling Barricade’s arm. “Not like she’s back in a tower again, right? She can scale that no problem, no fa—”

            All four Cons flinched still in place as familiar thundering jets blasted just over their helms and into the distance.

            “Starscream!” Barricade snarled out, and if he had flight capabilities he would have flown right on his tail. He quickly pegged the seeker on comm. “You fool, stand down! Do NOT attack! The femme is inside!”

            “And DO explain,” The rumbling voice made the Cons turn around sharply, meeting the dangerous, fiery gaze of their leader, “just WHY the femme is in there.”

            The four soldiers stared in a mix of fear and weariness, unsure of who should speak. Yet it was soon decided as Nitro flickered his optic at Megatron before shoving Barricade forward.

            The scout blinked, but stood as firm as he could before the obviously angered tyrant. “We needed the Energon supply if we had any chance to get to the central Pillar, and she offered to deploy the plan.”

            “And you LISTENED to her?” Megatron demanded with a snarl right in Barricade’s face. “You out of any of them should know there is NO command but MINE. MINE! So give me ONE good reason as to why you allowed such an insect to give orders in my absence and without my accord. QUICKLY.”

            Barricade remained unmoving. “Following the command of our master’s _conjunx_. One that has sworn before us a promise to restore our home. Damn us to the Pits for taking on such hope from an insect that now shares the spark of the once High Protector.”

            Megatron rattled out a growl, bringing a fusion cannon up under Barricade’s chin.

            “You have grown too soft of hope, scout.”

            “I could say the same of you, my liege.” The scout calmly spoke back.

            The tyrant grinded his fangs. “Raid the base and retrieve my _conjunx_.”

            “You know just as well we cannot do that.” Barricade never broke his gaze with Megatron. “The base is packed with raw Energon reserves. One error, one wrong shot, and the building goes up with her in it. If not by us then by the humans.”

            “But she’s workin’ on a getaway.” Nitro finally forced out under the sharp gaze of his leader, arms up innocently. “A getaway cargo truck, fill it with Energon all for us. But eh, we kiiiinda were in the middle of the rendezvous if we’re totally honest here—”

            “NONE of you can guarantee her safety then!” Megatron jammed the gun harder into Barricade’s chin, the heat building up in its charging. “None are there to defend her, much less can she defend herself!”

            “We dealt with that, my liege. Effectively.” Barricade muttered out with his mouth forced partially shut by the cannon.

            “Long story short the toot’s can do it, ‘ight Big M? But she ain’t gonna get herself or any of us far if we go in blazin’ after her now.”

            “Then WHAT do you fools suggest?” Megatron snarled between them.

            “Stick to the plannnnnn.” Berserker rumbled with a flick of his sharpened helm.

            “Do not allow Starscream to air raid the base. We have flyers on outlook already.” Barricade sent the link to Megatron of the current stationary locals of Chopside and the other seekers. “The gi--your _conjunx_ will lead out a stocked truck, drive it out for pickup, then we pick her up. Should run smoothly if the plan remains consistent.”

            “And just WHAT if she needs backup?” Megatron asked.

            Barricade pursed his lips at that. He had no decent answer. His true form would be detected long before he got close to the base, much less could his holoform.

            Megatron sharpened his glares on all of them, but did shove Barricade away to comm Starscream. “Keep to the air and out of range, all flyers OUT of range and remain airborne. The girl is inside and is engaged in a retrieval mission. Remain on standby.” Cutting the comm, Megatron shoved past the Cons to transform again.

            “Ey ey Big M!” Nitro cut himself off at the alien jet hovering almost eerily before them. “W-what exactly are ya gonna do, exactly..?”

            “What you fools failed to properly do.” With nothing more to hint at, Megatron blasted off towards the base currently housing his _conjunx_.

 

-X-

 

            Annabelle ran quickly down the dim lit hallway, past various rooms, and glancing up at the hissing, steaming piping above her. As she heard soldiers coming down the hall, she ducked into a partial doorway to crouch down and let them pass. She held her breath as she could hear over their radios that the repairman should have reported back or updated by now. The soldiers looked to one another and hurried onward, allowing Annabelle to dart down where they came from.

            “Shitshitshit.” Annabelle reached the end of the hall and put herself in another doorway, and checked over the watch device she had to check the time and make sure her signal was still active. Tapping a few side switches, the watch created a mini-projection of the floor level she was on with her position shown by a red dot.

            A sharp beep of the intercom startled her, and the general’s voice sounded all across the base.

            “Shipment B-84 preparing to deploy. Shipment B-84 for deployment.”

            “There’s my ride.” Annabelle murmured to herself, and reviewed her watch projection before she returned to the hallway. On her way down she realized something, and looked down at herself and back to where she had just been.

            She had been leaving a trail of water through this entire place.

            “Ohhhhhh fuck me.”

            The rushing of footsteps coming her way made her pick up the pace and bolt down to the next section of the building, thrusting herself through the metal door and shutting it firmly behind her. Puffing for breath she looked sharply about once realizing what she just recklessly did. She easily could have run into someone in her fleeing, and stayed flush to the wall as she realized where she now was.

            Annabelle peeked over the catwalk railing and down at the massive industrial size room loaded with row upon row of transport trucks. She crouched down to the point of almost crawling, but low enough to walk and stay somewhat hidden behind the half-boarded railing. Not many seemed to be on the level catwalk as her, the majority down guarding the trucks, or monitoring those who were putting load upon load of crated Energon. The ones handling the crates wore partial hazmat suits, flinching at one point when a crate leaks out of the bottom corner and dripped by a man’s boot.

            “Watch it, watch!” Other soldiers backed up quickly as the Energon dripped out, and they were quick to move the broken crate aside and hurry to find supplies to clean it up.

            “Attention crew!” The loudspeakers boomed far louder in this room. “Reports of an intruder have come through, and may still be on the premises. Lockdown trucks and report any suspicious activity. Be ready to deploy shipments in fifteen minutes.”

            Annabelle stayed low even as she tensed up nervously at the news. They were gonna find her eventually, and her best way out was to take over a truck.

            She flinched as the door she came through in banged hard, and she grabbed her side holster. She heard others below whip their gazes up and call to the door in surprise. She had to act fast.

            Annabelle took the other option she was given, and with an outlet beside her on the floor she pushed her watch device to the electrical source, and a crackle of energy spat through. The lights flickered before going out altogether, soldiers shouted and called out in confusion, allowing Annabelle to swing herself over the railing and drop down to one of the truck trailers below. She bit back a cry as she felt her ankle roll slightly, but also tensed up as the backup lights came up, dim and red to barely illuminate the room.

            “On the roof!” Annabelle screamed once as bullets flew past her head, forcing her to roll away from the soldiers on the other side of the truck. She tried to keep flat to stay out of their range of those on the ground, but cursed to herself knowing she would be an easy target once someone got up to the catwalk.

            “Get on the ground NOW!” One soldier shouted up at her, firing to just graze the edge of the truck near her position.

            “You WANNA blow shit up??” she challenged back.

            “Down with your hands up!” Another demanded, not fazed by her rebuttal.

            “Drop your weapons down here NOW!” the first soldier ordered. “Drop them first!”

            “I don’t have any!” Annabelle fibbed sharply, but flinched at another warning shot. “Okay seriously? Just blow the place up if you’re gonna keep shooting in here! I said I don’t have any!”

            “Yeah you come in here with no weapon whatsoever. Yeah, yeah, sure.” Another shot went out, but Annabelle kept still since she expected as much. “Drop the weapons here NOW!”

            “Fine fine!” Annabelle called back, and gauged where she was relative to the floor. She scooted herself towards the back of the truck. “I’m coming down. Down the back.” She sighed as she peeked behind her down the back of the truck, hanging briefly before dropping down on all fours just as rushing boots came to meet her.

            “Hands up.” The soldier ordered again with weapon raised. Neither he nor his partner seemed to notice how the teen’s hand landed straight in the blue, alien liquid.

            “You got it, sir.”

Annabelle sharply turned and grasped her Energon-covered hand to the gun barrel and leaned back to avoid the impulsive gunshot. She released the now partially-melted gun and rolled away to dodge another shot, ducking then straitening up to kick one soldier in the back to disable him. The teen barely missed a rifle butt strike, and her blue hand grabbed the length of said rifle, which began to sizzle and melt upon contact with the Energon. She met gazes with the stunned soldier before punching him with her free hand and shoving him away.

When the other men who were loading the cargo approached from behind, Annabelle whipped around to show both the rifle she stole as well as her exposed, Energon-coated hand. “Back off. NOW.”

“How in the fuck..?” One man muttered in horror at the sight of her hand.

“Keys in the cab?” Annabelle demanded in question.

“What?” Another blinked in partial fear, hands up along with the others.

“Keys. Truck. Make truck move.” Annabelle frowned, but did her best to hide her nervousness. “I’m taking one of these off your hands, fellas. I’d say I’d bring it back but, probably like half of it.”

“What in the hell do you need it for?” One demanded, while another sent a silent alert to their superiors.

            “None of your concern. Just let me take one of these, I leave, and none of you will get hurt. I’m not gonna kill any of you if I don’t have to.” She used her rifled arm to keep aimed at them as she neared the cab door. “I’m going.”

            _You are trapped…_

“I won’t be trapped if you let me leave.” Annabelle blinked at the clueless looks the men gave her, seeing as they never said anything of that nature.

            _Run…_

Annabelle gasped sharply at the sting to her chest, staggering her briefly.

            “DOWN ON THE GROUND!”

            Annabelle flinched back to reality as the lighting resumed normally in the building, and she gasped to herself as a long row of armed soldiers lined the catwalk above, guns aimed. She turned left to right slowly, frozen in shock. Instead she kept her gun up on the loading crew before her. “Let me leave and I won’t hurt them..!”

            “Take the shot.” The general ordered through the control room, watching the monitor pointed at the surrounded teen.

            “I am NOT the enemy here!” Annabelle instead called up. “Please just…I don’t have a choice, please! Let me take the truck and none of you will get hurt, I swear! They don’t want to fight any more if they don’t have to..! I could’ve killed your repairman, I could’ve killed these men, but I didn’t! Please you have to believe me!”

            “Shoot her now.” The general repeated without hesitation.

            “On the ground or we WILL shoot!” one soldier called down to her.

            “Please..!” Annabelle begged back, Energon running down her arm. “I have to do this for them! For all of us!”

            _For every living thing…_

“What…?” she murmured.

            “Shoot her NOW!”

            Annabelle screamed and ducked as multiple shots rang out.

            The room went quiet. She took a breath.

            Upon the rather frightened murmurs about the room, Annabelle lifted her head to find a large suited form hugging her. Her gaze met the reddish gaze of the other.

            Megatron turned to face the room with a guttural growl, his human features curling into a sneer as the soldier shook their weapon in shock. The man came out of nowhere, the bullets falling from his back where they hit instead.

            “We do what we must.” Megatron growled out to them.

            _Be prepared for a fight, girl._

Annabelle blinked with a shaky breath, and clutched her rifle.

            “Back down NOW!” One soldier dared to order the holoform tyrant.

            Megatron chuckled rather darkly. “Hmhmhm…somehow, I do not see that happening.”

            Annabelle dove back and fired off her warning shots as the holoform vanished, and a huge metal claw ripped open the roof. Soldiers leapt down to the floor below or stayed in place as Megatron’s gaze glared down at them before suddenly flipping in jet mode to flee, various gunfire both indoors and outdoors trailing him.

            Annabelle used the mech’s distraction and jumped atop a truck hood and to the cab to get some higher ground, dodging gunfire and giving her own back in return as some tried to climb up after her. She did notice how some soldiers hesitated to shoot at her while she was on the truck, afraid to ignite the combustible Energon inside. Knowing she couldn’t risk igniting it either, she flipped her rifle around to use as a club when two soldiers climbed up to attack her. One managed to tackle her down, but she was quick to smack her blue-stained hand on his head, forcing him to roll away in agony.

            Once back on her feet, Annabelle stopped when the familiar holoform reappeared so they touched back-to-back.

            “Take note, girl.” Megatron murmured. “Since you were stupid enough to plan this.”

            “It sounded better in my head.” Annabelle admitted with hands up in a ready stance.

            “Then we will resume this afterwards.”

“No problem-o.”

The holoform and Annabelle lunged forward to take on either opponents.

            Megatron effortlessly side-stepped and countered his attackers, punching or throwing them aside and off the truck. He grabbed one man who attempted to stab him, and head-butted him with a growl before tossing him off as well. Annabelle yelped and grunted as she fought, but thanks to the counter moves Barricade taught her, she managed to throw her opponents off and kick their weight out from under them. Her now empty rifle a melee weapon to whack and strike others back or aside.

            Annabelle yelped again though when firm hands grabbed her from behind.

            “Get in and drive.” Megatron growled in her ear, and promptly tossed her off the truck as she screamed. The teen ducked and rolled, just barely able to punch another soldier away with her Energon-hand.

            “And just hooOWW??” Annabelle shrieked back up, cut midway by a soldier attempting to choke hold her from behind, but her blue hand dug at his face just enough so he wretched away and gave her an opening to kick him back.

            “Think!” Megatron snarled back, grabbing a soldier’s neck in either hand to knock them together and toss them away.

            “Oh well thanks that helps!” Annabelle snapped back, and swung her rifle to hit another man. As another set of alarms sounded, she knew more were approaching, and more likely Cemetery troops. Hitting another soldier aside while taking a few more hits herself, she swung her rifle one last time to give herself room before leaping into the cab. Locking it behind her she sat up to find no key in the ignition. “Oh fuck my li—” She screamed and ducked as a few bullets shattered the side windows, glass flying on her as she covered her head.

            Megatron growled out, and his holoform appeared and reappeared swiftly between catwalk positions to attack each shooter individually. Pits it would had been _much_ easier if there wasn’t too many combustibles in the building.

            “Girl!”

            “TRYING!” Annabelle shouted back with a groan of panicked frustration. How in hell was she supposed to start it without keys? She fumbled and checked every overhead visor and the glovebox for the keys, but no luck. When hands tried to reach into the cab, she punched them away with her Energon-covered hand to deter them.

            Smacking the wheel she cursed over and over, flinching as more soldiers were heard and struggling to get into the cab or attack Megatron. “Cmon thinkthinkthinkTHINK. What do I do, what do I do..??” Annabelle dug her fingers into the underside of the wheel near the ignition, hoping if she pried it open she could hotwire it. But with her shaky hands and Energon-covered fingers, there was no luck, much less the substance melting at the circuitry.

            “The hell do I DO?” Annabelle compulsively slammed her hand into the dash.

            She cried out as a sharp flash expelled from her hand and zapped throughout the truck, clutching the edge of her seat and pressed back as far as she could. A low groan came next and the engine growled to life, soldiers darting aside and out of the way as it suddenly began to move.

            “Megatron!” The teen shrieked from the cab, yanking her door to find it firmly shut and the top lock peg gone. “Megatron help!!”

            Instead the holoform frowned as the truck began to power itself towards the shut bay doors, and with a glare upon the now arrived general across the way, Megatron’s human form vanished into static.

            Annabelle ducked down again as the truck busted it way through the hanger doors, and dragged itself through with grinding and squeals of metal grating across it to get outside. She stomped at the brake and turned the wheel opposite of where it turned, but nothing worked. It was completely doing this on its own. “Fucking STOP! The fuck, you weren’t alive before, what..??”

            “All task force units, pursue vehicle en route!” Savoy called from his radio comm as he sat in a military grade chopper. “Ground units cut off that truck, do not engage! We have a live one and Hutchins inside. Do NOT engage until my order!” He glared down at the city streets below, eyes on the retreating truck as other ground vehicles were in pursuit right behind. With the Energon in the trailer, none were firing. Either way, he could not afford to let the kid be killed this time.

            _This is Lord Megatron to all frequencies. Flight teams disable our pursuers. Chopside and all ground troops provide cover and be ready for pick up._

_Commander Starscream inbound on the pursuers. All seekers attack once in range, on my order._

_Barricade for all ground troops, truck and conjunx moving southbound. Deploy deterrent measures immediately._

Annabelle jerked her head at the side mirror, and tried to lean out the shattered side window to see the squad of military vehicles right behind her. As she saw some closing in, she decided to put on the mask device so she could use the visor scanner to see into the vehicles. They definitely had weapons on them, but from the outlines the visor scanner made out, most were stun-like weapons.

            A barrage of explosions suddenly blasted just behind the vehicles, and Annabelle flinched as she watched the Energon base in the far rearview go up in flames. A silver jet zoomed past the fireball in the sky and off into the dark, followed by several other flyers. Well so much for getting more Energon if need be.

            Annabelle moved back in the truck seat as a vehicle came alongside the cab, spotting the muzzle of the stun gun aimed right at her. She yelped and gripped her seat as the truck sharply turned to slam its side into the smaller jeep, making it lose control and spin out. Another jeep on the other side of the truck soon met a similar fate as the truck swerved to strike it as well.

            “The HELL is going on??” Annabelle shrieked at the dash. “At least fucking SAY SOMETHING!”

            “Decepticon signatures inbound!” A soldier called from one of the tailing jeep’s radio.

            Before any of the ground pursuers could pull back, a rampaging form of Berserker charged in from a side street, slashing a claw across a row of jeeps to set them ablaze and sent flying. As others tried to stop, the beastly Con roared and knocked a few more aside, his smaller counterpart Dreadbot darting from the opposite side street to strike a few others.

            _Chopside closing in, ready for pick up!_

_Lord Megatron to any unengaged flyers, provide cover fire for pick up._

Annabelle gripped both hands to the dash to steady herself as the truck shifted gears and sped that much faster. The teen could spot both the chopper and some of the jets in view behind her, only visible by the few dotted lights on their wings or skid poles.

            Savoy and his chopper team had to deter their flight path as jets began to bank alongside them and fire warning missiles their direction. Not that they intended to shoot the truck, but at least deter them long enough to get a hit. He gritted his teeth as he hung on to the swaying helicopter, glaring as a blue jet blew past dangerously close.

            Forgetting about the trailer needed to be detached, Annabelle dared to crawl out of the broken window and shuffle herself along the running board, hugging the truck cab all the while. To protect her head she allowed her face mask to fold into its helmet form, and dug a hand into her vest pocket to toss a few of the grenades Barricade provided her sometime before. The explosions deterred the jeeps at least that weren’t hit by Berserker or his partner, and gave her time to dodge stun shots and get to the back of the cab. She did notice the jolting of the truck’s movement every time a stun shot hit the cab, feeling gears sharply change but still power onward.

            Using the trailer as partial cover she managed to reach the block and hook that held the trailer to the cab, the teen flicking her gaze to the sky to see Chopside’s helicopter mode flying in to stay over the trailer. Annabelle watched as a spiked anchor dropped from under the chopper to stab through the trailer roof and lock in place, and taking that as cue tugged the hook latch with both hands to release the lock. She turned away as the trailer broke free and skidded sharply against the zooming asphalt, sending showers of sparks. It didn’t last long as Chopside effortlessly lifted the trailer into the sky and over the buildings. She was surprised no one turned fire on the chopper or trailer it carried, but for a split second presumed it was because they didn’t want to risk pouring tons of Energon over their troops or the city streets.

            Megatron flew right overhead the opposite direction of the truck and the teen, and let lose a volley of blaster fire upon the remaining trail of vehicles. Annabelle clutched to the truck where she could as fire ignited all before her, looking up to see nothing but flames and rubble.

            “Kandler, they’ve escaped with the cargo. All ground units are down.” Savoy barked through the radio as he saw the chopper flee with a jet on either side of it. “Hutchins and truck still en route. Do we engage?”

            Kandler leaned over his own monitor, gripping his cell tightly as he could see Annabelle hugging the back of the truck cab with the helicopter spotlight on her. “Light that truck up. Repeat, disable that truck!”

            Savoy turned to the chopper pilot beside him. “Launch tactile now!”

            A switch was pressed, and the passing Air-Warrior was unable to stop the missile flying from the helicopter and straight upon the truck and its occupant. Nor was Megatron quick enough to bank around and cut the missile off.

            _ANNABELLE!_

The teen screamed as she saw the missile heading right for her, quickly hiding her head. The warhead blasted into the top of the truck cab, just as a Cybertronian roar and cry sounded out right upon impact. The truck morphed and flipped, shredding apart the street as the now tattered, massive mech tumbled across the pavement and asphalt. It eventually slid to a stop with a pained groan, fluids spilling all from his frame as it lay prone and trembling.

            Annabelle gasped out as a large claw moved aside, freeing her from the safety of his palm to let her roll out. The teen stayed on all fours, visibly shaken up and panting as she shot her gaze up to the mech’s helm. Fluids streamed from the sides of his mouth and helm, groaning out again as it gagged. The red gaze, like the other Cons that knew her now, stared at her with a sort of recognition. He had saved her…and she didn’t even know how he came to be.

            His large claw shifted towards her, shaking, and Annabelle instinctively put both hands on one of his sharp digits to pause him. Her gaze met his with a look of thanks and tenderness. “I’m sorry…” she choked out.

            The mech gargled something Cybertronian in tongue, one she couldn’t recognize.

            “Nono, it’s okay…it’s okay, just, just take it easy. You’ll…you’ll be okay.” Annabelle tried for some sort of comfort, but her shaky words did little to help.

            The teen kept still as the claw pushed past her hands, and brushed the side of her neck.

            “ **Great…One…** ” the mech croaked out. “ **Lead me back…Great…One.** ”

Annabelle shivered, taken aback by the response and unable to see the glow on her neck glyphs. Holding back tears, she rubbed at the large claw. “I’m right here…and…I, thank you.” She wasn’t sure why she said those words, but something deep in her gut told her it was the right thing to say. “Be at peace…my friend.”

            The words seemed to comfort the mech, his fiery gaze softening with a lower rumble. Annabelle could only rub the claw again as it slowly lowered, and the helm slumped over before the optics went completely dark.

            Almost totally unaware of the danger she was still in, Annabelle felt a sudden urge to cry. She dropped her head with a few small sobs, the glyphs on her neck pulsing a soft blue. A part of her felt it strange to cry over a mech she didn’t even know, but another felt an intense sense of loss. One completely separate of herself.

            Annabelle only sobbed again as she heard both the _thumpthumpthump_ of a helicopter approaching, soon drowned out by the sound of massive jets landing behind her. A giant claw scooped her up both quickly yet gently, and she only shut her eyes in another sob as she felt herself taken skyward. As her body rested to the giant metal frame, she hugged into it to hide her face and sob further.

            Megatron could only frown as he blasted off with his _conjunx_ in hold, fleeing past the hovering Cemetery helicopter. He met Savoy’s gaze only briefly, reading the rather intrigued glare, making the tyrant hold the girl closer to him as he and his troops fled into the night.

            Pits above, he cursed to himself, what really had he truly done to her?


	24. Chapter 23

“What use do they get blowing up an Energon storage plant?” Scott leaned on the command table, her team and the additional generals surrounding it to overlook the reports just recently provided.

            “Maybe they just got what they wanted.” General Banner folded his arms.

            “They serve no benefit from destroying one of the few places they could steal and refuel from. The one place they can get the energy they need and destroy it right after? It’s a risky pull even for them.”

            Garret shrugged with folded arms as he looks over the table himself. “What if it wasn’t part of the plan? What if they wanted to keep that Energon stockpile as backup, use what they could get, and get a miscommunication?”

            “The Cons are crazy, but they wouldn’t be that stupid to miscalculate that badly.”

            “Could be to send a message too.” Carlsbad murmured from his own spot at the table, others looking to him in almost surprise seeing as he barely spoke for most of the day. “If they can’t have it, then we won’t either.”

            Banner bit his lip. “What do we have on the condition of the Senator?”

            “Kandler won’t relay any contact. He wants to either get what he can out of the Senator, or use him to get after the kid.”

            “But the kid doesn’t know anything he needs.” Garret spoke.

            “Not that we know of.” Banner sat up straight. “Whether she is innocent herself or not, she has still committed acts of violence with the Deceptions at her side. If she was forced to comply with them or not, we don’t know. Whatever she says of it went to her father. If he cracked under Kandler, they will know the truth of the kid before we do.”

            Scott sighed, rubbing her temple. “Fine. So what DO we know?”

            “The Pillars. We know that’s what the Cons want and will do whatever they will to get it.” Tapping a few keys, Banner allowed blueprint images to appear on the flattop of the table they all stood or sat around. “We have the central Pillar as well as two others. Cemetery Wind’s subdued at least one for themselves. There’s no telling which ones the Cons will try to retrieve first, but the central one is what they will want the most.”

            “But they need all of them to open the transport beam.” Garret frowned. “So no matter what, they will be after any of them. At least to get a foothold in their own plan.”

            “Why would Cemetery even want the Pillars anyway?” Carlsbad peered over the blueprints as the images slowly spun around. “They can’t do much with just the one, ‘ight?”

            “Same reason they took other Cybertronian remains. Test them, see what use they can get out of them and attack the Transformers with their own creations.”

            “Maybe we should take a cue off Kandler, then.” One general near the back spoke up. “Use the central Pillar now that we got it, and see what we can do with it.”

            “There’s not much that we CAN do with it.” Banner stopped him there, expanding the image of the central Pillar with two fingers on the tabletop. “From what we’ve found, and, what Optimus Prime had informed us in the past, the Pillars are not that easy to activate, nor can they be weaponized. They’re basically beacons to connect to the core of Cybertron, and make a bridge to their homeworld from anywhere in the universe.”

            “Then, only a Transformer can use them?”

            “Not just any of them.” Banner frowned. “From what Prime said, only one who has a connection to the Allspark can activate the Pillars. Sentinel Prime being an example.”

            “But he’s dead.” Garret interrupted. “And it didn’t look like Optimus could work them either, since he couldn’t even close the beacon the first time shit went down here. So what makes Megatron think he can use it himself? That’s the only reason he worked with Sentinel in the first place, right? So why take them back if he can’t even make them work himself?”

            The room went quiet, all glancing to Banner.

            “I don’t know.” He finally murmured, staring at the Pillar image on screen.

            “Why don’t we use it as bait then? The Pillars.” Another general added. “Lure the Cons into a trap with a ransom. The kid for the Pillars.”

            “They aren’t stupid, you know.” Scott half glared across the table. “We can’t risk them getting the Pillars anyway. Who knows if they know another way of working the Pillars that we don’t know about. Too damn risky.”

            “We can’t just stand around either.” Garret said. “We’ll be sitting ducks with the Pillars, and either Megatron or Kandler will be after them and cause a shit show. Either we make use what we got, or do SOMETHING.”

            “Our focus should be on getting the Senator back from Cemetery.” One called out.

            “No, the kid is too much of a hassle to let Megatron keep using. I vote getting the kid back first!”

            “Didn’t you see the Cons blow the tower to shit last time we took her? It’s not that easy.”

            “So we just leave her, then?”

            “The kid seems to handle herself plenty enough already. Even after she got pegged by Crocodile Dundee back there.”

            “Ey, you shut your fucking mouth, mate!”

            “But if we get the kid back, we can get the answers from her instead of the Senator.”

            “Kandler won’t risk killing the Senator either. Not when the kid has more information on her.”

            “Then he’ll get the kid first, if we don’t do something before Cemetery. He gets the info about the Cons’ motives from the kid, then we’re screwed.”

            “Then we’re stuck again. So just WHAT are we doing??”

            Banner sharply stood up. “ENOUGH!” The room went quiet again, and he huffed in exasperation. “Doing nothing is certainly not what we are going to do. We need answers, more importantly what the Cons plan to do with the Pillars and why Kandler needs them just as much.”

            “So how are we gonna do that?” Scott flinched along with a few others as a sharp ping sounded on several monitors in the room, including the projection screen on the tabletop. Banner scooted forward in his seat to type quickly on the keyboard, and brings up a short message. He gave a noticeable blink of shock, most standing up from their seats in surprise.

            “Are you shitting me?” Scott leaned over to better look at the image on the table, showing a signature and easily recognized video feed of a bruised up and slumped form of Senator Hutchins.

            “Gentlemen, ladies, fellow officers,” Kandler’s voice sounded from the comms, and a hand is seen being clasped to the senator’s shoulder. “I believe a deal is ready to be made.”

 

-X-

 

            Not really fighting the request, Annabelle sat atop a rusted-out tow truck as she watched the Cons rip open the trailer to snag all the Energon cubes and guzzle from. Even if the alien substance couldn’t harm her, Megatron seemed keen to keep her out of range of potentially overcharged troops. The teen wanted to be by herself for a while anyway.

            Using a portion of her shirt, Annabelle wiped what had been left of her tears. The gaze and words of the truck Con still lingered in her mind, almost haunting her. Had she really done something to bring him to life, only for him to die defending her and aiding the mission? She thought she was only Megatron’s _conjunx_ , which although a shock in itself was not on a level of actually reviving and creating robotic life.

            She barely turned her head as a bottle nudged her arm, and took it slowly as the suited man sat with her.

            “Felt it better to join you.” Megatron frowned with loosely folded arms, leaning back to watch the other Cons, not amused by their almost drunken antics thanks to the raw Energon supply.

            Annabelle kept a knee tucked up to rest one arm across, unscrewing the water to swig on. She bit her lip with a down gaze. “So…when were you gonna tell me?”

            Megatron didn’t look to her either.

            “Once we regrouped out of Africa. As I told you before you left.”

            “Couldn’t tell me earlier, though?” her tone more lost than angry. “Would’ve helped a lot, if I’m honest.”

            “Would you have reacted as you do now, if I did?” he countered.

            Annabelle bit her lip again, huffing out a breath.

            “I wouldn’t have believed you, if…if all this didn’t happen.” She looked off ahead again at the other Cons some distance away, either roughhousing one another or sitting down with cubes. “They treated me differently, like night and day, the second they knew. Listened to me.”

            “I listen to you.”

            “Please don’t fucking start, seriously..”

            “But leading MY troops on such a mission was foolish, and you must admit to that, girl.” Megatron faced her with a stern glare. “You may be connected to me now but that gives you no excuse to use it as a means to order my mechs.”

            “They didn’t have to go through with it, though. What could I’ve done if they chose not to listen to me? Nothing was stopping them.” Annabelle frowned to him in a side glance. “I was trying to help. I’m sorry but what else could we do? Wait around for you and Screamer and figure out what the hell to do then? I’ve been waiting and doing NOTHING for a long time now, waiting on you to make choices here.” She looked away again. “Since you weren’t telling me anything I wanted to do something instead. It was stupid but I did it…” She tensed up, shaking her head. “But I never wanted this…”

            Megatron shifted his gaze. He knew what she meant.

            “Never ONCE did I ask for it.” She spoke more tensely.

            “No…no you didn’t.”

            Annabelle lingered on their silence, before glancing his way with a shaky breath. “When did you do it?”

            The man seemed to hesitate on his answer. At this point there was no hiding it. She already knew most of the details, no thanks to his mechs.

            “When that human came to take you from me. The sniper…”

            Annabelle froze, shivering in her realization. That long ago? She had been his _conjunx_ for that long and never even realized?

            “You were terminated, by my servo.” Megatron solemnly spoke. “I…did not wish to give you up after my own foolish error.”

            “Why?” her voice nearly a whisper, quiet and emotional.

            “Because…” Megatron clenched a fist. “Because at that time, you…were all that I had.” He paused as he felt the stare on him. “I could not accept the idea of knowing I had something and lost it by my own hand. Again.” He looked to her better with a frown.

            Annabelle swallowed and glanced away, taking in his words.

            “You just, wanted me to live? That’s the only reason?”

            The man tilted his helm in a silent nod.

            “Then I’m just… _conjunx_ , right? Not… _endura_?”

            “NEVER.” Megatron snarled rather sharply. Pits below, he would never take it that far. She may be shared with him by spark, but she was still an insect child.

            Annabelle gave a sigh of relief. At least that made it somewhat comforting to hear, and from the sound of shock in his tone he was just as relieved.

            “Good, because I would call you extremely fucked up otherwise.”

            “I would agree, surely.”

            “You’re still an asshole for not telling me, but…least that’s some confirmation.”

            “Indeed.”

            The two exchanged looks, and Annabelle looked down at her bottle to swirl it a little in her thought.

            “I guess the whole, immune to Energon and surviving those fuck ups was…the bond?”

            “As far as I’m familiar with, yes.”

            The teen drank some more to clear her throat. “And…the truck? Was that the bond too?”

            Megatron noticeably paused, and sneered. “Not entirely.” He sat up straighter as he ran a hand through his hair. “Your last injury could not be healed by bond alone, and…I, had to call upon the Allspark for aid. A mere sliver of its energy. Enough to restore your form and let the bond do the rest. But I fear…it may have done more than that.”

            Annabelle tensed up again, and looked off at nothing. So she didn’t share just a fraction of Megatron’s spark, but…

            “So I did bring that truck to life…”

            “Hm, technically the Allspark did through your form but…yes.”

            The teen shivered with her emotion. “He looked right at me, Megatron. He died right in front of me like…like I could save him somehow. It, wanted the Allspark…” she clutched a hand to her hair to rake her fingers through with a shaky breath. “Why couldn’t I just heal him or just, never bring him to—”

            “What became of that mech was by the Allspark alone, not you. You were not aware of its presence within you, much less use it to save him. He finished his mission whilst defending you. Whether he was aware of you as _conjunx_ or as housing part of the Allspark.”

            “Still doesn’t change what happened to him…why shouldn’t I feel responsible?”

            “Because you shouldn’t. Now do not dwell on it any further.”

            Annabelle drank again, but tried to put aside the thought of the truck for the sake of another thought. “If we’re bonded then…how does the whole, living thing work?” She could feel the questioning glare. “Do you live shorter now because of me, or…do I live as long as you? How does that work?”

            The man paused before looking to her. “Which would you prefer?”

            “Not a preference thing more than an awareness thing.”

            Megatron sneered to himself. He wasn’t entirely sure if he could explain that, not sure which she would take worse in hindsight.

            “It is typically undetermined. The Allspark never gave the details on cross-species bonds.”

            Annabelle gave a questioning glare in return, not sure if he was telling the truth on that matter. Yet seeing how he seemed straightforward with his answers thus far, she didn’t pressure the possibility of a lie. Drinking more of her bottle, she held it in both hands in her thought.

            “Never told me you actually…were a ruler of your homeworld.” Annabelle looked to him as she heard him stiffen slightly, refusing to look at her. “Lord High Protector, right? Just, Barricade mentioned it so I wasn’t—”

            “There is nothing to speak on that matter.” Megatron growled even in his holoform, still mechanical in its nature despite the human shape. “I _was_ , that title. But things have changed. Drastically. Enough so that I refuse to be referred by that title again.” He gave her a short warning glare.

            “Even if you don’t like it,” Annabelle shrugged small, “It still listens to you.”

            Megatron glared again, but not as harsh as the first.

            “You got it to save me, and I’m guessing it helped fix up your body too. So maybe, even with all the shit that happened with you, and what’s gone on with this war, the Allspark still sees you as that title. Even if you hate it.”

            “It often reminds me of my hatred of my past title, yes.” The man leaned back with a huff.

            “So it likes getting on your nerves too, huh?” Annabelle tried for a tease and smirk.

            “Unlike you, I cannot truly rid myself of its occasional remarks and influences.”

            “I’ll try harder from now on, then.” Annabelle stole a wink as the man glanced to her. Out of all the stresses and danger as of late, the teen needed to find some way to lighten the atmosphere. Sighing, she slid down to the ground as she finished her drink. The girl paused before looking back up at him. “Thanks. For, telling me now at least.”

            “I’m surprised you did not ask more.” Megatron raised a curious brow past his frown, holoform flickering. “Surely you would demand more answers from me on our, current situation.”

            “I still do.” Annabelle stuffed her hands in her vest pockets with another shrug. “But, I think we could all use a break. Take a tab from your boys.” She nodded in the direction of the other Cons still helping themselves to the Energon.

            “Eyyyyyy let’s give that shout out to the toots, ‘ight??” Nitro called over the others, pointing roughly in Annabelle’s general direction in his buzzed state with cube in another hand. “Party for the toots on gettin’ us a chance for some quality grade!”

            Annabelle shook her head with a half chuckle as they shouted and whooped more, and looked back to the holoform groaning at the Cons. “Hate for you to miss out on some drinks yourself.”

            Megatron returned her gaze, the holoform flickering to reappear beside her with a stern look. “And what of yourself?”

            “Probably sit this one out. I’d rather not get under a drunk Con’s foot, personally.”

            The man nodded once, dropping his gaze briefly in thought. He was in need of refueling himself, and it was not as if he couldn’t trace her easily with the bond if she decided to drift and stay well away from his partying troops. Yet, he still felt the need to stay with her.

            “If you request anything during the evening…”

            “I’m good. Promise.” Annabelle gestured an elbow to the Cons. “Go be a party boss for a night.”

            Megatron looked her over just to be sure, but seeing her in fair health and at least not as distressed as she was upon arriving back, the holoform tilted his head once more. With a hum, the man flickered away, and the teen only gave a side glance to the massive silver machine rising from his kneeled position. She turned her head to meet the shining red optics, before he lumbered away to attend to his overcharged soldiers.

            Annabelle looked down with a hum when a familiar chatter came from her side, and smirked at seeing the Youngling click and hiss in his native tongue for her attention. “Ducking out of the party too? Don’t blame you.” She brushed his helm, and let him follow her as she walked towards the giant hanger building.

            She watched though as the Youngling yanked at her arm, and bolted for the doorway of the building in question. Annabelle frowned in confusion, taking a passing glance to see Megatron offered a cube by the rather cuddly-acting Starscream, the seeker practically hugging his master’s arm as he held up a cube in a chorus of cheers and hollers. At another chirp, Annabelle brought her attention to the Youngling, and blinked at what he had. Taking hold of the rather filthy yet still useable skateboard, she smirked at the Youngling as it chattered eagerly at her. “You remembered me saying I did this stuff to Megs, huh? Least someone noticed.” She checked over the board herself, and gave a half shrug. “Probably out of practice by now, but…can kill time, right?”

            With the Youngling in tow, Annabelle dropped and put a foot on the board, pushing it back and forth to test the wheels. Seeing it fit enough for at least some use, the teen smirked to herself before she pushed hard off and rode a stretch of the broken concrete. She wavered casually with both feet on the board, and turned to come towards a small ledge of concrete block, and gained just enough momentum to pop up and grind a short distance.

            “Fuuuuuu,” Annabelle held her curse midway as she rolled a short distance before propping the board up in a stop. “Can totally land that better, hold up.” Although she was addressing the Youngling more so, Annabelle also took this time as a way to just unwind and talk to herself. She picked up the board and hopped back on mid run to grind the concrete edge once more, stumbling slightly afterward and catching the board with her foot once catching up to it. “One more go, one more.” Her following attempts were still rather rough, but merely from being out of practice, and only uttered some curses and groans.

            “What in Pit is the girl doing?” Barricade grumbled from his lounged position against some cargo equipment, gesturing Annabelle’s direction with his canister of Energon.

            Megatron cocked a brow back her direction, and rumbled upon realization. “One of various insect activities.” He watched on between a sip of his Energon as she fumbled slightly at losing her balance on another move, and had to briefly chase after the board. “I recall her mentioning her taking it as a source of entertainment. Perhaps she merely had no means to do it anytime beforehand.”

            “Far be it from me, but it doesn’t seem like she has been in much practice.” Air-Warrior observed as Annabelle barely landed a move, having to pull a 180 to stay on.

            “Clumsyyyyyy.” Berserker growled out, wiping Energon off his mouth with a wrist.

            The Cons blinked at the slight sputter and awkward standing of Nitro. “Eyyy, I got JUST the thing fer the toots, ‘ight? If she learns this, that ground scooter will be nothin’.”

            “Not with you buzzed off a charge, you aren’t.” Barricade muttered.

            “Ey ey, just a lil gift. She got us some goods, so she needs some goods too.” If he had the features for it, the cyclops mech would be grinning with a shrug. “It’s, the, SLAG. Be loads of help ‘round here for her too. Guarantee it, ‘ight.”

            “In your state,” Barricade spoke past the canister at his lips, “I would be questioning one’s wellbeing.”

            “Eyyyyyy, Cadey, didn’t know ya cared for me like thattt…”

            “He wasn’t talking about you.” Chopside muttered.

            “No, I wasn’t.” Barricade droned out to confirm.

            Nitro looked to Megatron with a waver of his mandibles. “Sooooo,” he gave a half shrug, “That against the rules, Big M? A lil gift givin’?”

            “You have already given her the Vector Girdum helmet. One that was not INTENDED for human use in the first place.” Megatron rumbled with a disinterested glare. “I strongly dislike your fascination with testing your stolen goods upon my _conjunx_. You are fortunate none have caused likely harm on such an organic form.”

            “Such as when you used a phase shifter on a squadron of human pilots.” Barricade mumbled. “Basically warped them out of existence.”

            “Ey they’re still alive, Cadey boy! Just eh, in another dimension, that’s all. But bet they’re lovin’ it wherever they got spat out in. Should be thankin’ me.”

            “Or how you used a scepter blaster strapped to a human’s back.” Barricade added.

            “Yeah, what about it?”

            The cruiser frowned with a raised brow. “You turn him into a paste.”

            Nitro slowly turned his helm back towards the equally frowning Megatron, and even the scowling Starscream hugging their master’s arm. “…Okay ONE time.”

            “It is not a reassuring number.” Megatron growled, and took a gulp of his provided Energon. “You are not gifting my _conjunx_.”

            “Eyey I swear, it’s a good one though. ‘Sides, we wouldn’t have gotten the goods here if she didn’t get in there and get that far, ‘ight? Give her somethin’ for stickin’ her neck out for us.”

            “Without our master’s permission, no doubt.” Starscream butted in with a hiss. “You very well could have terminated her with such a foolish plan in the first place.”

            “But we _didn’t_.” Nitro chimed, but went still as Megatron held his glare on him. 

            Despite his present irritation with his one-eyed follower, Megatron could reluctantly admit that even though he was against the idea in the first place, Annabelle was stupidly selfless enough to get them the Energon they needed. In turn it allowed to send a message of warning to the humans hunting them down, and perhaps show a further respect to the human that his followers may have not yet had. He owed much to her already, though he was hesitant to admit. He looked to his Energon with a rumble, ignoring the half glare of Starscream as if he was cluing in to his master’s thoughts.

            “ONE thing. That is IT. She may be a member among us but a human has little reason to behold every alien artifact known to our kind.”

            “THAT’S what I like ta hear, Big M!” Even though slightly overcharged, Nitro did freeze up from his fist pump at the lower growl. He dipped his head quickly. “Yeahyeah, just eh, one little one. Got it. We’re golden. For sure, for sure.”

            Annabelle barely saved herself from eating it down a flight of concrete steps nearby, hugging the railing at the top with a huff of relief. “Okay NOT ready for the rail grind yet.” She frowned at the audible snickering from the Youngling. “Oh shut up I could do it before. Just out of practice.” Awkwardly standing upright again, she roughly picked up her board to march back up to level ground. “Watch, I’ll get it this time.”

She ran up toward the rail, but bailed midway through once realizing she wasn’t going fast enough. The result ended up with her slamming her gut into the rail, knocking the wind out of her and listen to her board tumble down the steps. She whipped her head around at the cackling from the Youngling, on its back with electronic laughter. It shut up with a surprised blink when a boot sharply hit its helm.

Annabelle marched over with one boot missing. “I’m WORKING on it.” She promptly took her boot back, and hopped away on one foot as she shoved it back on.

“Oi, toots!” Annabelle turned around to the mass of Cons the short distance away. “If ya done tumblin’ on yourself there, c’mere. Got somethin’ yer gonna LOVE.”

The teen tossed a look at Megatron first, but as he passively drank more Energon she took that as a sign of it being okay. Shrugging she stuffed her hands in her pockets as he came over, not minding as she had to step around or under the reclined legs of some of the Cons. “What’s up?”

Barricade gestured with a claw on his Energon barrel. “Nitro thinks he owes you something for helping us with the Energon mission.”

“You did stick your neck out for us, kid.” Chopside shrugged, arms on his knees. “Only fair we owe ya back.”

“Guys uh, that’s nice and all but, I really don’t need anything. I mean I know I’m immune and all but, well, don’t think _drinking_ it would be a smart idea just to be safe.”

Nitro snickered with a shake of his helm. “Nahnah, the Energon’s for US, toots. Like we’re gonna waste it on a human. Ehh, no offense.” He cleared his throat at the glare Megatron gave him once again. “But nah, we got ya one better. Something ya can definitely use around here. Might even come ‘n handy in some places, ey.”

“Um,” Annabelle gave the other Cons around her a few looks, but no returning looks seemed to give her any answers. “I…guess so. What is it?”

Nitro would have grinned if he had the features for it, then reached around to open a subspace on the back of his shoulder. “Snagged this off a wannabe-flyer grounder from Polyhex way back when, right? Knocked the sucker on his aft an’ thought I’d keep this. But ehh, never really needed it since I’m flyin’ ‘round plenty fine myself.” Surprising the teen seeing just how big of an item came out from a seemingly small subspace, Nitro held up a silver and purple designed board. “Take a guess, toots.”

“Um,” she gave a hapless shrug, “something too big for me?”

“Heh, that’s what she said.” Nitro muttered with a distant snicker to himself, ignoring the annoyed groan from Barricade overhearing him. “Nah, can fix that in a synch, but first: CATCH.” Without much warning, the cyclops Con tossed the giant board at her.

Annabelle shrieked once and jumped back with arms up to somehow protect herself, her shut eyes not noticing the board swiftly shrink down in size. She grunted out a loud ‘oof’ as the board landed roughly in her arms, staggering her a few steps back. The teen threw an angry look at the amused Con, but did hold out the now human-sized device, roughly between the length of a snowboard and a surfboard. It was rather heavy in her hold to the point she had to put one end on the ground to hold upright, and allow her to brush a hand over the outlines and scattered Cybertronian glyphs. “Soooo, what exactly is it, though?”

“Lay ‘er down, find out.”

Annabelle looked to Nitro, then to Megatron. “He’s not fucking with me, is he?”

“He’d be terminated already if I felt he was.” Megatron replied in a level tone.

“You don’t even know if it’ll work for a human, you fool.” Barricade grumbled to the hunter Con. “ _Conjunx_ or not, it may not respond to an organic user.”

“One way to find out.” Air-Warrior mused from his perch atop a crumbling guard tower.

“I advise against this, I hope you know.” Kickstart pointed a claw up from his own seat nearby. “If it activates it could very well not respond correctly to her as an organic user.”

“Okay should I touch or no touch, guys??” Annabelle held the board far out at arm’s length with some building unease.

“Put it down!” A few Cons shouted, and she quickly did with hands up innocently.

The girl stared at the board for a time, but nothing seemed to happen. Tentatively she stepped forward, and tossed a look at Nitro. “Wow. Some gift.”

“Ya gotta stand on it first, toots. Don’t be talkin’ smack yet.” He watched on with arms folded.

Annabelle sighed and stepped closer, and carefully put one foot atop it, but still nothing. Nothing sounded from it, nothing lit up, no signs that it had activated.

“Hm, waddya know.” Barricade gulped the last of his Energon. “A dud. What a surprise.”

“There’s words on it though,” Annabelle crouched down to see if she could read any of them after her short lessons with Nitro, following the symbols slowly with a finger. “Made in..Ia-c-on?”

“Ehh, try the other side there, toots.”

Annabelle spun the board around. “New, user…must use, verbal re-reactivation..code?”

“Not happening.” Barricade interrupted yet again.

“What, why?”

“Because _insects_ cannot speak our language.” Starscream hissed. “Can’t possibly pronounce anything with a feeble organic glossa, pathetic.”

“Even if you read the activation, humans are incapable of producing such sounds needed for proper pronunciation.” Kickback added in, looking rather relieved she couldn’t do it.

“So it’s a dud.” Annabelle stood up straight, but kept her eyes on the board in a stir of curiosity. Shaking off the thought she looked up at Nitro. “I appreciate the idea, Ni’, but guess it’s not…for…” The teen slowly trailed off, almost going into a half trance.

“Kid?” Chopside leaned forward, and others blinked in confusion at the state of the human as she slowly looked back down at the board, and crouched down to gently place a hand atop it.

Megatron gave a low growl at the sight.

_Leave her be. If humans are not meant for such things, then they shall not be._

All he could hear was a light hum.

Annabelle’s neck glyphs began to pulse softly, and her eyes dilated slightly as she stared at the board’s glyphs.

“ _Kru svetra, en noro crai._ ” The Cons visibly flinched as a strange voice sounded from the human girl’s lips, speaking firmly in a clear Cybertronian tongue.

The symbols and outlines along the board began to light up, and a low hum sounded as it came fully online and began to hover a few inches off the ground. When Annabelle took her hand away, the glowing of her glyphs faded and she gasped back to her senses.

“The fuck??” The teen shot upright to stare at the now hovering board, whipping her gaze to the others. “What did you do?? What, what happened??”

“It,” Barricade cleared his throat, “works for you now.”

Annabelle took a breath, and dropped her gaze back on the board, looking rather fearful to touch it now that it was active. How did it turn on, how did SHE turn it on, were the questions flooding her brain. But despite that, there was that sense of intrigue.

Lifting up a foot, she placed it atop the board. “Does, it strap down somehow or—” A glow appeared from the section of paneling her foot was placed on, and she flinched once realizing her foot was now invisibly locked in place. “Okay, uhhh..alright.” Taking a breath she brought her other foot on the board, yelping once as she wobbled for balance at first. Staying on such an object was a challenge enough, but staying on one that was airborne was another thing entirely.

“Uhhh guys? Howwwww do I work this thing?”

The Cons all looked to Nitro, who clicked his mandibles.

“Told ya I didn’t ever have ta use it. How should I know?”

“You what??” Annabelle whipped her gaze at him, and gasped small as she almost lost balance again.

“You do not even know how it works??” Barricade sneered.

“And you give it to an organic??” Air-Warrior interjected.

“Girl, remove yourself from the board immediately.” Megatron rumbled as he stood up straight, the sound making Nitro flinch.

Annabelle tried to bring her other foot off, but like the first, both her feet were not locked in place on the board. “I-I can’t! I’m stuck! I can’t get off it.” She pointed sharply at Nitro. “You. Asshat. Tell me how to get off it!”

“Ey I dunno, thought ya could figure it out yaself. Being all _conjunx_ n scrap, ya know?”

“You can’t tell me you stole that board and didn’t at least ONCE poke around with it and find out how it works? Scrap pile.” Barricade shoved a claw to Nitro’s chest. “Get her off it, imbicile.”

“He’ll probably injure her somehow.” Kickstart stood up. “An overcharged mech fumbling with a human is disaster bound to happen.”

“Girl, are you certain you cannot remove yourself?” Megatron growled to the teen pulling at her own feet.

“What’s it look like??” Annabelle grunted and pulled at her legs, but they were not budging. “Okay okay, maybe, I dunno,” she stood upright, arms out at her sides to keep balance. “Maybe I just gotta, ya know, calm down, and maybe it’ll just…turn off.” Taking a calming breath, she relaxed herself. When she felt a slight shift in her feet she smirked. “I think it did something, hang on. Maybe I can step—”

The girl could only scream out as the board suddenly shot forward, carrying her with it as she flew just over the building ahead of her. She wavered to and fro in the air, screaming and yelping here and there in her attempts to steer the craft she was stuck to. Annabelle screamed once as she had to throw her body weight completely one direct to be able to bank away from the side of a building.

Much like on any board, she could only lean forward or backward to go left or right, crouched down to clutch one hand to the front of the board. Upon grabbing it, her board plummeted sharply towards the street. She yelped and yanked her body weight on her back leg, which did straighten her back to go forward, only now she was flying just inches over the asphalt. The teen barely dodged an oncoming, honking semi-truck, and fly just over a lane of equally honking and squealing cars. If just to attempt to get on an empty side street, Annabelle pulled a risky maneuver by grabbing both hands to an upcoming lightpost, shrieking as she used the momentum to launch herself sharply down the intersecting street.

“I want the skateboard back I want the skateboard back I REALLY want the skateboard back!” Annabelle shrieked and leaned backwards again to force herself skyward again. Up ahead she had to pull up further to fly over one of the large railway lines that bridges over the city streets, barely hearing the shouts and cries from people on the sidewalks below watching her fire through the air. Hoping the railway could lead her out of the city and at least away from any possible building to ram into, Annabelle turned sharply to fly just above the railroad line. At least here she couldn’t hit any people or buildings.

Right as she felt like she had some sense of control again, the teen sighed as she sped through the air. When a blinding light appeared behind her and revealed her racing shadow along the tracks, Annabelle shrieked as a blaring train horn sounded behind her. She barely looked behind her, but knowing well enough what it was she leaned forward in an attempt to go faster. “Faster, faster, fucking go FASTER!” She jerked her head over her shoulder to see the train coming up close. “Fuck MeeeeeeeEEE!” Throwing herself backward she was able to launch herself straight upward, and held both hands tight to the front of the board as she continued to climb. Cold wind whipping against her and blurring her vision, at this point only able to hold on as she flew up far past some of the taller buildings.

“What am I doing what am I doing??” She kept demanding herself in her building panic, the now higher altitude winds making it near impossible for her to lean any other direction but up towards the night sky. “Ohhhh I want off I want off..! Lord Jesus get me off..! OH my God..! Get me off this thing, get me off Right now..!”

_Get above the clouds._

Annabelle picked up her breathing in her new state of surprise. “What??” She called out at the now deafening winds.

_You will have more control there. Keep climbing._

Seeing as she had little choice in her current position, Annabelle clutched her now freezing hands to the board and allowed the board to carry her further up. As she neared the clouds, she instinctively shut her eyes as she passed through them, shivering at the sudden drop in temperature.

She gave a smaller yelp as she felt herself shift forward to a more leveled plane of flying, and opened her eyes with a gasp. Keeping her arms out at her sides still for a sense of balance, Annabelle took in her surroundings. Her first observation was the lack of harsher wind current, allowing her to have a firmer sense of control and balance on the board, going so far as to sway herself side to side as she would if she were actually boarding on the ground. Annabelle also took note of just how open the sky was now that she was literally flying above the cloud cover, the starry sky basically a giant dome all around her. With the rolling clouds below her, the teen couldn’t help but experience a sense of wonder.

Annabelle bent down enough so she could drag a hand through the clouds below her, smirking at the wisps she left behind her. Once she reached edges of the cloud cover, she smirked further as she could see a clear, beautiful outline of the lit Chicago city far below. Much like she was flying in an airplane, Annabelle felt the sense of amazement at the view, and realizing that she was in fact flying on her own.

Upon hearing an approaching sound of turbines, she turned her head to see a large metallic shape rise from the clouds to fly alongside her. She smiled as the alien jet leveled out to fly just close enough that his own wind current wouldn’t throw her off balance.

“Less obstacles up here, isn’t there?” Megatron’s voice sounded from the jet.

Annabelle snickered. “Well there’s one NOW. Just no getting too close, right?” She wavered slightly as she had to find some balance again, distracted by talking. “Not quite into the rhythm yet.”

“Then begin with the basics. Should not be so difficult for you.” The jet turned on his side to bank away from her. “Bank left.”

Annabelle rose a brow, but looked down at her feet so she could watch how her angle went, and steadily leaned leftward to trail after him. Her turn was not as clean as his being that she had to take it wider to find control, she completed the turn to continue following him. Once she straightened out, she smiled with a small laugh to herself.

“Now the right.” This time he allowed her to bank right alongside him, keeping pace with her so she could partially ride his air current. As they flew straight again, he could feel that subtle pulse of joy in his spark from her half of the bond, encouraging him to continue. “Remain steady, girl. We are going back down.”

“Whoa already?” Annabelle blinked at the jet with a bit of unease. She wasn’t sure if she was ready for various wind currents closer to the ground, let alone be confident enough to control herself on this still alien craft. “I-I dunno, don’t think I’m ready for that shit again. Like I JUST figured out the wind up here, but down there was a shit show.”

“You had good reflexes down there to start. Didn’t strike into anything. I believe you still have a fair chance on conquering the winds.” The jet noticeably paused as she stared at the city far below. “I’ll be certain you don’t crash, girl. Now be bold. You’re already here.”

Annabelle glanced to the jet, then sighed to herself. He did have a point, and she would have to get down and off the board one way or another. Not to mention there was that guilty part of her that really wanted to master this hover board.

“Okay,” Annabelle nodded to herself, “Think I’m ready.”

“You know what to do, then.” Megatron banked away to allow her room to gather herself and dive back down through the clouds.

The strong nighttime Chicago winds whipped around her, but Annabelle clutched the front of her board as she dove faster and faster. She was so focused that she was barely regarding how little air she was breathing to start, but could more of it filling her lungs the closer she got to the ground. Annabelle wasn’t sure where Megatron went, but tried to remain focused and calm throughout her descent. As she neared the waters of Lake Superior, Annabelle took a deep breath and pulled straight forward to slow her descent and begin flying a few feet above the lapping waves of the lake water.

Annabelle couldn’t keep herself from smiling as she bobbed and weaved across the lake, leaning forward and back so she could graze her hand atop the water, sending small splashes in her wake. Banking to the right, she turned so she could begin flying parallel to the Chicago shore less than a mile out. Gaining a sense of control, Annabelle pumped both fists in the air with a long, thrilling shout, giving another as she went on.

Upon the alien jet returning near her, Annabelle yelped and gripped one hand on the board to steady herself. “See, you are clearly capable.” Megatron remarked almost smugly.

“You kidding me, did you see that shit??” Annabelle laughed. “I fucking nailed that! Like, holy shit I made it! I didn’t plummet to my death like, holy shit!”

“Well don’t you sound proud of yourself?” Megatron mused with a hint of a smirk to his tone.

“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?? This is amazing! I’m like, the first PRO of human hoverboarding, why wouldn’t I be excited?”

“Because you have yet to truly master the winds.” Annabelle shot her gaze directly above her, and flinched as the heavily tattoo’d F-22 fired forward and remained ahead of them.

“Starscream, don’t act like a cross sparkling. You will receive every bit of attention later.” Megatron growled out in a condescending tone.

“If you want such a talented _conjunx_ worthy of your continued existence, it is only fair it is trained by the most talented of flyers. Why wouldn’t she be taught by your esteemed Air Commander?”

“You are indeed my most prized Commander, Starscream, no question.” Annabelle could hear the underlying annoyance in Megatron’s tone. “But it is only fair that the human learn at her own pace. I do see she is fairing perfectly fine with little instruction. And she has only been on it for a few clicks. Impressive for an organic, is it not?”

“Hey now.” Annabelle threw the alien jet a glare.

“Hmmmm, indeed she is.” Starscream hissed lowly. “But I’m certain she could perform far better, for an insect, given proper instruction.”

“Are you doubting my teachings, seeker?”

“Not at all, master. Just, merely stating my, own opinion on the matter.” Starscream couldn’t help but give off a bit of a timid tone at testing his leader’s patience.

“It’s not like I’m flying a jet, either.” Annabelle popped off. “If I was, then I guess it’d be fair to wanna try and prove me all inferior and shit.”

Starscream pulsed his thrusters, making Annabelle hold down on her board to keep steady midflight. “You are still plenty inferior. For a human.”

“Mind repeating that, seeker?” Megatron’s tone growled dangerously.

The tattoo’d jet wavered slightly, but quickly blasted away and skyward. Annabelle could only yelp as Megatron was quick to chase after him. She rolled her eyes, guessing that Megatron had his patience tested enough. “Still a big baby…”

Banking casually towards the Chicago shore, Annabelle flew low along the streets now that she had some control with the board. She did frown though as she realized that eventually she would have to land, and had yet to figure that out. For the time being she enjoying the quiet empty streets she flew along, swaying back and forth to admire the towers looming above and around her. She knew it could be dangerous to be on her own presently, but with her board as a possible getaway, she felt safe enough to return on her own time.

She slowly came to a hovering position when she came to a quarantine gate, and although she could fly over it she wanted to get an idea of what the place was by reading the warning signs. The signs were worn from the many instances of rain in the city, and the teen pushed water away to look it over. She looked up as she heard the clanging noises somewhere past the gate, frowning in her puzzlement.

“Yo.” She called out. “Anybody there?” Of course she got no answer, and the teen looked over the sign again before hovering easily over the gate.

Flying slowly along the street, Annabelle instinctively put a hand to the grenade belt she still had on since the storming of the Energon base, cursing to herself for not having anything better weapon-wise on her. The street appeared burn, torn apart, and sections of buildings and street were in rubble.  She could only suspect that a battle had gone on here, and whoever came here to block this off either had yet to fully repair the place, or simply refused to for whatever reason. Perhaps this was one such section of Chicago that faced the carnage of the first battle between humans and Transformers. Water could be heard dripping all around, feeling rather unnerving as she hovered through the ruins.

Annabelle came to a stop as she entered a partial clearing, where a few lanes of streets ran along still covered in rubble and craters, with the Chicago river flowing past with one of its many drawbridges blown in half. By Annabelle’s guess, this very well could have been the main center of the battle, judging by all the destruction. Why did they not bother to clean it up, she wondered? Seemed strange to not clean up the area after well over a year, let alone it seem untouched since the battle.

“Oh fuck..!” Annabelle wobbled sharply since she hovered for too long on low power. “Easyeasyeasy…” With a bit of concentration Annabelle got the board to completely land on the ground, and as she felt tension release from around her feet, she sighed with relief as she could finally step off. “Thank GOD.” She picked up the board, and blinked as it shrank just that bit more with a latch on the back. Smirking as she clued in, she flipped the board over behind her head and let it hook in place at the top of her ballistic vest.

Now with the board shut down and put away, Annabelle could truly take in the silence of the place. She could barely believe just how eerie the ruined strip of streets made her feel, perhaps due to them being in ruins.

“Why would they just…leave it?”

She flicked her head sharply at the sudden sound of buzzing static. It disappeared at first, but came back again. It was some distance away towards a larger section of piled city rubble. Curious, Annabelle followed the static noise, but kept her hand to her belt cautiously. Kicking away some crumbled cement and blackened steel, she stared with a mixture of shock and nervousness as she revealed a cracked but still functional drone monitor. It continued to show a screen of static, making her unnerved seeing as even the streetlights in this area had trouble staying on, some blown out altogether.

“How the fuck..?” Annabelle bent down, brushing a hand over the partially cracked monitor, shaking it in hopes to rid the static, or even turn it back off. She had seen enough horror movies to know a TV like screen showing static in an otherwise powerless environment spelt trouble.

The screen suddenly cleared, and an image flickered in and out of focus until she could make out what she was viewing. She was in the perspective of a drone of some sort, given the green coloring, crosshairs, and coordinate readings on the edges of the screen. At first she was confused as to what it was focusing on or flying towards, but as large white images appeared in its view, she tensed up with realization.

It was right over where the Cons were hanging around.

None were noticing the drone spying on them from above.

They’ve been found.

“Meg—!”

A strong arm came from behind, locking her throat to choke off her words. She struggled and kicked enough to turn around. “Get OFF me!” She threw a punch, but it was caught and she screamed as she was slammed to the ground. Grunting at the soreness, Annabelle rolled away to attempt for a counter attack or a defense. Once seeing a gun pointed towards her, she bolted to her right for a chance to make an escape.

She gagged as a hand grabbed her by the throat, and winced with a choked cry as a sharp needle went into the opposite side of her neck. Annabelle gripped both hands on the restricting arm, her glare a mix of fear and anger upon her subduer.

“That should give us some privacy from Big M.” Savoy yanked the syringe gun from her and tucked it away, other Cemetery crewmen coming to aim at Annabelle from either side.

“What’re…you doing??” Annabelle croaked out back his choke hold on her throat.

“We’re gonna have a walk and talk, kid. A LONG walk.” Savoy loosened his hold, but kept a gun pointed into her gut. “You think about bolting, I got strike teams all around your Cons, ready to crash on their party. If all goes good tonight, might let you off the hook quietly.”

Annabelle huffed in frustration. “I got…nothing to tell you.” She panted, holding a hand to her injection site.

“Then we can make things easy. Save time.” He held up his drone remote, the top screen showing the shot of the grouped Cons.

“No!” Annabelle stepped forward, but stopped with a huff as she heard the many clicks of guns aimed on her.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He put the remote down. “Your Cons ain’t stupid, though. They’ll clue in. But,” he spun her around to keep a firm grasp on her arm, the other keeping the gun pointed into her side. “They can’t afford getting their boss down for the count. Can they, kid?”

They knew, Annabelle swallowed hard. They knew of her and Megatron. But how?

At the moment, it didn’t matter. She was caught, and whatever they injected her with was keeping the bond shut. She couldn’t describe it, but there was a sense of coldness now that the substance was in her system. Very unlike the feeling she had when she felt Megatron’s presence.

She couldn’t afford them to get attacked, let alone risk her being used as a crutch against Megatron. If she wanted to keep herself, the Cons, and Megatron alive, she would have to comply for the time being.

Her silence got a smirk from Savoy, who with a rough nudge of his gun, forced her step forward.

“Let’s talk business, kid.”


	25. Chapter 24

“What are you planning to do with the Pillars?” Annabelle flicked her glare on Savoy as they walked along the street, guards to either side of them with guns purposely visible. “Not a lot to test with them, gotta say.”

            “Mr. Attinger prefers to have anything of Cybertronian threat in capable hands, and that includes any accomplices involved with such activity.” He squeezed her arm in a bit of warning. “But you don’t ask the questions. So how about we switch things around? You tell ME, what your Cons want to do with the Pillars.”

            Annabelle bit her lip, knowing she had to be cautious with her words. She could not afford to give anything away. “To get themselves home.”

            “Hmph,” Savoy scoffed, “Get _themselves_ home, or bring home to them?”

            “Like I told my dad,” Annabelle nearly sneered back, “they don’t want anything to do with Earth anymore. They want the hell off it and not look back. What’s the point of hanging around, hiding out on a planet where everyone on it wants them dead?” she sighed as he jabbed the gun slightly harder at her gut. “They want nothing to do with their own war at this point, let alone deal with us humans. They need the Pillars to get out of here.”

            “And what’s to say they won’t use the Pillars just as they did the last time they were here, huh? Could easily be baiting us for another load of world domination. Now that he’s got some cronies back, bet they can try for another takeover.” His hand roughly moved from her arm to her neck, and turned them around to let her get a full view of the ruins behind them.

            “Take a long hard look, kid.” Savoy jerked her once as if to demand her to really focus on the scene. “This is what they do. Day one since that bastard got thawed out, THIS is what they’ve been doing. They destroy, they burn, they conquer. Think they can get away with blazing through our cities, killing thousands of us without a second thought. All this,” he lightly slapped at her cheek to make her focus further “is what they do. And I know you don’t want this happening to the rest of our planet. Just like I don’t. We both want to protect our planet.” He frowned firmer this time. “And that won’t happen the longer those Cons, and Bots, are still kicking around here on our turf.”

            Annabelle dropped her gaze a moment, then just silently stared back at him.

            “The longer they are left to run rampid around our planet, the more are gonna die. But here’s the kicker,” Savoy turned them around again to start walking onward again. “We’re using their own tech against them. Every day we get more and more out of what we took from their technology, all their inner workings, figure out how they tick. Now we have weapons that makes destroying them that much easier.” He smirked as he turned them down a corner. “You saw a bit of it yourself.”

            The two came to a sudden halt, and Annabelle tensed up as they came up to a suburban vehicle. At first she jerked in his hold thinking she was about to be tossed in and carried off, but the teen stopped as the vehicle began to split apart and fold on itself. The vehicle then began to break further apart into a swirling mass of metallic particles, hovering and swirling in place with a faint metallic ring.

            Annabelle choked as she felt a sense of dread wash over her. A dread that was nearly separate from her own.

            “What’ve you done?” She paid little mind to the words that came from her lips.

            “Transformium drones at its finest. Not so bad, huh?” Savoy smiled proudly, hand clasping her shoulder to shake it with a twisted eagerness. “Took some digging around a couple lower African mines, and a few scrapped bodies, but think we got it down. Can play Con or Bot at their own game.”

            Annabelle tensed up further as the swirling metal mass began to float around them, the teen unable to feel a growing sense of discomfort and unease at the site.

            “Can make whatever you can think of. Say, something sporty,” the swarming mass swiftly collected together and take shape of a shiny chome Porche, “or maybe a bit of offroading,” the particles swirled and mashed to instead become a military grade Hummer, “or, maybe a personal favorite,” the mass whirled about once more to take on the shape of a mock Transformer, down on one knee with green optics and guns mounted on its arms and shoulders. “Anything we want, anything we can think of, is all ours to make.”

            Annabelle kept her head down, refusing to look at it. For one reason or another, seeing such an empty stare from the drone mech made her feel sick.

            Savoy gave a disappointed sigh. “Kid kid kid,” he shook his head, “I think you’re still missing the point here. We don’t have to be worried about losing our planet to those things anymore. With what we got now, we can drive that idea even further into their thick heads. Once we use these to drive them off our planet we can finally have a planet without any alien shit to screw it up. That way anything that goes wrong after, is all our doing.” He roughly grabbed her chin, jerking her head to force her to look at him. “But, we can drive that idea into them faster, with your help.”

            Annabelle glared. “I’ll never help you.”

            “You got no room to argue, kid.” Savoy frowned, not so much as flinching as the drone broke into its swirling cloud of metallic shards, watching it spin and surround the two of them. He watched with a bit of curiosity as Annabelle cringed and squirmed uncomfortably. “Hm, didn’t think you’d get so scared by this, kid. Gotta be nothing compared to the rust buckets, right?” The agent did notice the pulsing of the glyphs on her neck, and see them glow brighter and sharper whenever any of the Transformium grazed Annabelle’s body. “Or maybe, it’s spookin’ somebody else.”

            Savoy promptly yanked her forward as the Transformium parted and reformed back into its previous suburban vehicle form. They walked right on past it as Annabelle took some heavy breaths. “But, now that you got a bit of insight, since I’m in a good mood…how about you tell me about what old NBE-1 told you?”

            Annabelle glanced to him. “Kinda broad there, don’t you think?”

            “Gotta be something he shared with you. Why else would he get all cozy with you?”

            The teen only bit her lip.

            “When are they going after the Pillars?” Savoy’s tone became dangerous again.

            “I don’t know.” Annabelle muttered out. “Didn’t say when.”

            “I really don’t wanna repeat myself, kid.”

            “Don’t have to. I really don’t know.”

            Savoy sighed in exasperation. “Kid the longer you keep this up the harder it’s gonna be.”

            Annabelle gritted her teeth. “I keeping telling you I don’t know. They just said they’d go after them but they didn’t specific when or how, or which ones. They never like being specific with things.”

            They abruptly stopped again, and Annabelle grunted as Savoy’s gun rammed up into her chin. “Really testing my good side, kid.”

            “This is your good side?” Annabelle muttered back smugly, not able to continue being afraid of this guy.

            “You might have a lucky charm in with the rust bucket, but don’t keep reminding me just how easy I can finish this.” Annabelle puffed out a breath as the gun pressed harder into her. “Makes me wonder, what would happen to his head if your head blows?”

            The teen took quicker breaths, but tried to remain determined. “Kill me, and you won’t get anything. You want answers about Megs, right? Mm,” she huffed as the gun pressed further into under her chin, “and you know if I die, you won’t get what you want. He…he can make the Pillars work…they won’t work without him.”

            “How do you know that?”

            Annabelle swallowed hard. She had no idea what she was saying, but she had to make up something. Buy herself some time.

            “You wanna find out about those Pillars right? Well you can’t make them work just...pumping shit into it. It has to be activated by one of them…they’re keys. That’s it. Keys to their planet…and, Megatron is, one who can work those keys. They’re dead weight when they aren’t being used. You can make them weapons against them…even if you wanted to.”

            “So get them all together, you can open that beam…”

            “Straight to Cybertron. Yeah.”

            Savoy seemed to linger on those words.

            The agent seemed to consider the thought further, leaving Annabelle to stare back at him with a firm gaze.

            “Then you tell me,” Savoy shifted the gun just barely away from her chin. “Just what makes him so scared of what we have?”

            Annbelle blinked in confusion. What the hell was he talking about?

            “He’s spooked by Transformium for some reason or another. Dunno why he would be but he is. Bet he would hate the idea of a whole swarm going after his planet, right?”

            The teen finally clued in. He thought her strange reaction to the Transformium was from Megatron’s end of the bond.

            They didn’t know of the Allspark within her.

            Shit, she thought, she couldn’t let them know about that. If they knew she basically had a piece of a robotic god in her now, she would be snatched away no questions asked. She would be just the thing they’re looking for.

            Dropping her gaze, she played it up. “More like he’s disgusted by it. Like you said, you’re using his own abilities against him and all the others. Put him against an enemy he hasn’t gone up against. Hell, none of them know how to fight what you got. Why wouldn’t that freak him out?”

            “Hm, does throw a monkey wrench in their plans, doesn’t it?”

            Annabelle frowned again, huffing out a breath.

            A beeping went off on Savoy’s belt, and he firmly pinned Annabelle against the wall they stopped beside to pick up his cell with a free hand.

            “Everything’s been arranged, Mr. Savoy. We’re all meeting at rendezvous.”

            “Be there in 10. What did he say about the kid?”

            Annabelle tensed up at the look he gave her.

            “Banner has negotiated for the favor of the senator. Kandler wants the kid.”

            The teen shook as she overheard the voice. They took her father back first, before her? What a bunch of assholes, she thought. This had to be all Kandler’s doing. He knew she was more valuable anyway.

            “Cy-dox sedative will wear off before we reach rendezvous, then we got a Big M on our ass in seconds. Give her another dose?”

            “Negative. There’s the potential for total heart failure with a secondary dose.”      

            Savoy kept his gaze on Annabelle’s the entire time he spoke. “Tell Kandler I’ll take my chances.” He shrugged. “If she kicks it, we get her and NBE out of our hair.”     

            “Mr. Savoy, we strongly advise you don’t—” he was promptly hung up on.

            Annabelle gripped at his arm again in her resumed struggle. “Whoawhoa hey, don’t! Don’t do this!” she panted as he handed his syringe gun to one of the soldiers, who refilled it for him with another dose. “Dude I’ll just go with you quiet, you don’t have to do this! If it wears off I’ll tell Megatron not to follow! You-you have them surrounded anyway, so I’ll tell them to hold off right??”

            Savoy used his currently free hand to pull out his sunglasses to rub on his shirt casually.

            “You’re making a mistake. I told you everything, and you take me and Megatron will come attack no matter what! And if you kill us both you got a whole army of them after you! And YOU won’t get your tech.”

            The agent didn’t seem bothered, and calmly took back the syringe gun, looking it over almost curiously.

            Annabelle bit the inside of her cheek.

            “Or maybe you’re just a sadistic prick. Bet Jessica loves that.”

            Savoy noticeably paused, squeezing the gun handle.

            “Your sister. She couldn’t evacuate in time. Decepticon gunship blasted her apartment building. Texted you she was too scared to go outside. Last thing she ever said to you.” Annabelle kept a glare on him, wanting to get any shot she could at him with any info Nitro revealed for her. “You couldn’t save her. So what do you got to feel guilty for now, right? What else do you got to lose? You’re ready to kill anyone and anything that got your sister killed. You think you’re fighting something great by killing all the Cons, the Bots, the traitors…but you’re no better than any of them. Least they had a cause.” She took a slow breath at the death glare he now gave her. “She’s probably disgusted by you more than them now. Fair to say...James?”

            A hard punch struck her jaw, buckling Annabelle back into a half-seated position against the wall. She coughed, pressing a hand to her jaw and lip to wipe off a bit of blood. It was fair to say she knew it was coming, and if he did end up killing her, at least she could have gotten a cord struck in him.

            “I think we can end our date here, sweetheart.” Savoy yanked her upright, getting a restrained yelp out of her. “Least if it kills you, it’s a slow one.” Annabelle tugged at him as he moved to stick the syringe in.

            _Get down._

            Savoy quickly released her as the squealing of burning rubber approached from around the corner, drawing their weapons as gunfire came at them. Two of the soldiers dropped to the ground, and Annabelle fumbled to her feet to make a run for it. She ducked down behind the cover of a cement median, wanting to keep out of any firing range and get distance from Savoy. She had no idea who was attacking, thinking it would be the Cons announcing their presence, but there were no sounds of transforming.

            Pulling the hoverboard from her back she laid it down and stood atop it. She blinked though when nothing happened, and she even hopped on it a few times in hopes it would turn on. “What the f—turn on! Why aren’t you on?? Cmon!”

            A few more blasts went past her, and crouched down again as there was another scatter of gunfire. She gasped small when she locked eyes with the also crouched Savoy, and quickly brought up the hoverboard to block a few rounds he shot her way. Using it as a shield, Annabelle bolted from her hiding spot and out into the street.

            An SUV finally stopped sharply in front of her, and Annabelle jumped back with a grenade in hand as warning.

            “Time we bailed, kid!” The door opened to show a familiar salt-and-pepper haired man waving her inside the cab with gun in hand.

            “Simmons??”

            “Let’s GO! Now now right NOW!” He fired a few shots to deter any return fire.

            A young kid popped his head from the backseat, eyes wide with building panic.

            “Just do what he says, alright?? This ain’t good, this ain’t good..!”

            “Are you f—” Annabelle shrieked as a bullet flew past her head, and instinctively dove into the vehicle with Simmons and their other passenger. She stayed down as they peeled almost a complete 360, and powered down the street. Sitting up she looked out behind them, seeing Savoy fire a few more shots at the fleeing vehicle until they completely drove out of sight.

            Shifting so she could face the other two with her, she shoved the hoverboard awkwardly over and onto her back again. “You really suck at timing you kno—”

            “When’d he stick you?” With his free hand off the wheel, Simmons quickly cut her off, grabbing her without much warning to check the injection site himself. He snapped his fingers several times before she had a chance to answer. “Cmoncmon, gimme a number, how long how long?”

            Annabelle jerked in his hold at first, then shoved him away to hold her stick site herself. “I dunno like…ten, fifteen minutes? The hell is happening?”

            “That’s like, five minutes we got dude! Like, nothing!” the tan-skinned man behind her groaned. “Ohhhhh we’re so deadddd..! He’s gonna be pissssed, we’re _so_ dead..!”

            “Sorry, WHO is he?” Annabelle indignantly pointed at him, looking sharply to Simmons for answers.

            “Nobody important.” Simmon quickly replied, checking her neck once more before she punched his arm away.

            The man clumsily reached in front to nervously yet eagerly shake Annabelle’s hand with both of his own. “Spitz, Leo. Great to meet you. Glad to know you. Sorry we’re gonna die soon. Can’t we drive any FASTER?”

            “We still got some time on the clock, so shut your trap, ah?” Simmons pulled out a bulky block of a military grade, handheld scanner, rapidly dialing a series of codes and repeating after each confirming beep it gives. Some sort of communication jammer, from the teen’s guess.

            “Okay NOW would you mind explaining what the hell is going on?” Annabelle turned her head from forward to watch where they were driving about and back upon the two men.

            “The hell do we even go with that?” Leo groaned, arms resting on either of their front seats. “Like shit, we should be asking YOU that.” He pointed into Annabelle’s shoulder. “Hell, how are YOU not even dead yet?? How are WE not dead yet??”

            “Would you SHUT UP?” Simmons barked back at him with a sharp cutting motion of his free hand, trying to concentrate on his driving. “Word’s gone like wildfire, kid. Every government in the world practically knows your whole buddy-buddy deal with the big fella. Consider your little bountry price tripled by now. Didn’t think that’d be nice enough to run by me last time, huh? Could’ve done us a motherload.”

            “Well excuse me, but like I said he didn’t LIKE sharing shit with me. I only _just_ found out what he did to me!” Annabelle sighed heavily with a hand through her hair. “Look if it’s that big of a deal to get me off his radar, this probably isn’t smart. What are we even doing?”

            “Still didn’t get a thank you for back there, you know,” Simmons kept checking his rear view with obvious jerks of paranoia they would be followed, “but after the last bit of news, we got a plan. Plan to get those Pillars together.”

            Annabelle stared at him with a mix of shock and stupification. “You can’t be serious.”

            “Yeah he’s totally not serious, cuz it’s CRAZY. You remember that word, man huh? Crazy?” Leo smacked at Simmon’s seat. “It’s one thing to get someone who’s with the Cons and all that stuff, right, but how the hell are we gonna get Con AND Bot together? Not happening, that’s what, NOT.”

            “Whoa wait, Bots?” Annabelle flicked her gaze between both of them.

            “God you REALLY can’t shut up, can you?” Simmons glared in his mirror at the panicked gaze of Leo. “Didn’t say it was a solid plan, but it’s something better than sitting here.” He looked to Annabelle here and there as he drove. “Your Cons might think they got all the brawn and brain to bust in after those Pillars but they got a whole thing comin’. They’re gonna fall right into a world of hurt. They’re gonna need some brawn to add up, ya know, others who want outta here just as much as they do.”

            Annabelle stared incredulously. “Work with Autobots?” The teen couldn’t help but give a humorless huff of a chuckle, facing herself forward again. “Yeah, siding with your buddy, that’s nuts. Not happening.”

            “WHAT did I tell you?” Leo spat out. “Now cmonnn, let’s just bail this and let’s get out of here. Bet they’ll be MORE than happy to pick her up.”

            “Once we get back to the lil hidey hole you’ll stop freaking out, got it?” Simmons yanked out his device again as they suddenly came to a squealing stop in front of a flimsy chain link gate. He held down a button to set off a few morse-code-like beeps, and grins as the gate slowly pulls aside. “Ah HA! Haha! Talk about timing. Forty-two seconds to spare, there.”

            Annabelle glanced back to see Leo slump back with a long sigh of nervous relief. She put a hand to her injection site. “Wait, with the—”

            “Area’s a nifty lil jammer spot. Buy us a little while before your buddies narrow us down.” Simmons wheeled them up to a run down concrete building, rather simple looking on the outside. “Okay outoutout, go!” Before Annabelle could slide out, Simmons yanked the hoverboard off her back. He put a hand up as she whipped around in. “Ah bahbah, ya get it back when we’re done. Not stupid.” He and Leo piled out of the car, and promptly shoved the board into Leo’s hold. “Keep that.” He snapped his fingers and pointed to the building’s entrance. “In. Now. Pronto, cmon!”

            Annabelle half glared at the man, and looked off behind her and towards the sky, as if expecting to be followed by one of the Cons. If anything, she worried if they were being attacked and had no idea where she as. She could only imagine how pissed Megatron was now, let alone that based on whatever was blocking her bond to him only angered him further. Then again, perhaps her situation was best to stay hidden. He and the Cons could very well kill these two men thinking they were responsible for her capture, and even responsible for her physical injuries.

            Huffing, she marched toward the door. “Fine. Get this over.”

            “That’s the spirit, what I tell you?” Smacking Leo’s shoulder as he passed, Simmons went around Annabelle to get the door open and flick on the lights. The room was a clustered mess of paper stacks, monitors, and coffee cups. One that Annabelle would describe as a stereotypical hacker’s room, filled with all the info they need to get anywhere while under the radar.

            “Welcome to our humble abode. Sit, take it easy, let’s get started.” Simmons clapped his hands to rub together and begin scowering each of their monitors. “You rookie, get her a drink would you, be a gentleman, ah?”

            Annabelle folded her arms with a small frown as she looked around the room with some intrigue, but stopped as Leo just stared right at her. She slowly rose a brow, flicking her gaze away then back to him in her confusion. “Can I help you?”

            “Sorry just uh, ya know, about the whole, freaking out thing back there. Get a little, eeerr, intense and uh, crazy, heh.” He awkwardly made a scared hand gesture, even with her hoverboard in the crook of one arm, which he quickly caught from falling to lean on the wall. He then placed a hand on the wall in turn. “So uh, you’re the girl, huh?”

            “The, girl?” Annabelle muttered in an uninterested tone.

            “Yeah, ya know. The whole, bad girllll. Annabelle. Or uh, Anna. Or Belle. Hell, either or, whicheverrr.” Leo drew out his words in some painful effort to sound smooth. “Running with the bad guys. Get on their good side. Gettin’ into trouble. Wiiild.” He chuckled more to himself almost distant again, his eyes almost looking dreamily at her.

            Annabelle just slowly nodded and looked away. “Guess so?” she cleared her throat. “Uh, heard you got…drinks, here?”

            “Oh yeah yeah! Totally, gotcha!” Bending down between them, Annabelle flinched a step back as Leo yanked open a mini fridge. “Got like, everything. Juice, Gatorade, energy of the gods,” as he spoke, Leo shoved every option into Annabelle’s hold, forcing her to juggle all the cans and bottles, “Water of Fiji,” he dramatically stood to brush a hand down the trademark bottle.

            “Mm, fancy shit.” Annabelle gave a bemused raise of a brow.

            “Nah not done, got some others too, if you aren’t into the plain stuff. Like uhh, Mikes Hard?” he pulled up the alcoholic beverage, then blinked with a sudden realization. “Uhhh, not that you should like, ya know, get drunk or anything. I mean, heh, if I was in your spot I’d be drinkin’ and smokin’ like a chimney but like ya know, don’t wanna be like, getting you all, like, drunk for wrong reason. HEH, and if Big M found you got drunk here cuz of us…heh, HEH, that’d be so baaaaaaad..!” He turned in his nervous laugh at the opposite-facing Simmons, the younger man looking ready to lose his mind at the thought of the Con leader.

            “I’ll, just take the Monster.” Annabelle held up one of the cans piled in her arms, and dumped the remaining ones into Leo’s hold. “Thanks.” She slowly stepped around him to go find a seat, cracking open the drink.

            Leo could not help but let his eyes drift up and down her body briefly as he walked away. “Welcome.” He mumbled quietly to himself. He did snap out of it when he heard loud snapping of fingers repeatedly until he saw Simmons glare at him. The older man pointed at his own lip, then towards Annabelle sat atop one of the cluttered desks, emphasizing her own bruised and partially cut lip. Leo caught on, and cleared his throat and awkwardly looked around before he found a hand towel. “Here uh, you know, for the,” he pointed at his lip, and held the hand towel out at almost arm’s length.

            “Uh, sure, thanks.” Nodding small at him, Annabelle took the towel to dab and hold on her cut lip, even if most of it stopped bleeding by now. She did pause to unfold the towel to look at the print. “Kitten guy?”

            “Uh that’s just uh,” Leo quickly tried to explain, “part of my brand deal. Little beginnings online, retailing, getting extra cash on the side, save a quick buck. Got into the hot shot business that starts all the success,” He seemingly pulled two calenders out of nowhere. “Kitten calenders. Things fly off online shelves come Christmas, got so big got more in the product line. More easy money, more room for all the good gear. Which I STILL didn’t get a THANK YOU for!”

            “Ah shut your trap, my shut mouth around the feds is all the thanks you’re gonna get.” Simmons muttered to himself as he quickly typed a few entries into one of the comupters, gritting his teeth at whatever result he got.

            “So,” Annabelle tapped a finger on her drink can, “What, exactly do you two do? Like, just hack stuff?”

            “Get the goods the government hype tries to cover up, stuff that gets the goods.” Leo took a loud sip of some coffee already on the table, as an attempt to be smooth again, but did visibly gag mid drink from how old the coffee actually was.

            “Then you got in touch with Bots somehow. If, they’re all in a cover up thing. You know, hiding like the Cons are. Well, for the most part?” Annabelle shrugged between the two.

            “Oh yeah been real good pals with them. Like that uh, I’m, good friends with ALL of them.” Leo nodded with some sort of confidence, leaning back into the desk.

            “Hm, really?”

            “Oh yeah, can totally introduce you. They’d love you, for sure, for sure.”

            “Even if they know I’m hanging out with the guys they’ve been fighting a war with?”

            Leo swallowed with a meek chuckle. “I mean…they, should be chill with you, like,”

            “I mean I AM buddy-buddy with Megatron, like you guys said. Probably won’t sound and look too good with Bots, right? Bet Megatron wouldn’t like any of that too much either.”

            “Would be interesting to find out,” Simmons called over from his reading, “once we get the Bots back in city limits where the party’s happening.”

            Annabelle flicked her gaze on him. “They aren’t even here? Whoa, and you haven’t even _talked_ to them?” She even looked to Leo for a better answer. “You made a plan to have the _Bots_ help out, and they aren’t even around much less KNOW this is a plan you have?

            “Heyhey HE made the plan, not me!” Leo was quick to point the finger at Simmons across the way. “I told him it’s nuts! It’s a bad idea, bro, they’re gonna be pissed enough we snatch their girl outta no where,” he put a hand quickly on her shoulder, “No offense.”

            “None taken.” Annabelle shrugged his hand off her.

            “But they’re gonna be like SUPER pissed if they know what we tried to do, like..!”

            “If the Cons are desparate enough to go raid an Energon base, and be ready to dive head long into a war zone, they might be desparate enough to side up with their old battle pals to at least get the Pillars. Play some deception, right?”

            “I honestly doubt that’ll work in your favor. Or anybody’s favor.” Annabelle muttered after another drink.

            “Doesn’t have to be me.” Simmons stood up, marching right over to smack the files he had beside her. “Cuz that’s where you come in.”

            Annabelle rose a brow. “’Scuse me?”

            “Cons listen to you, right? Got a whole lot of em to follow you around, buddy enough with them to go along with your ideas. Bet a little nudging and convincing will reel them in. Guys love a good bargain, take any opening, any option. Big M’s got them obsessed about those Pillars he’ll snatch any chance to get them to himself. But YOU, heh, you can play em like a fiddle.”

            The teen gave a firm glare back, finding Simmons far more insane than she previously thought. “What makes you think I can convince them to work with the Bots? That’s the problem. Just because I’m _conjunx_ with Megatron doesn’t mean they have to follow a really dumb idea when I bring it up.”

            “THAT’S what I said. Did I NOT tell you that, bro, huh??” Leo gave Simmons an angry look, jabbing a finger at Annabelle from behind. “I mean I didn’t say like, word for word like, didn’t know the whole, conjuction thing, word or whatever you just said like...but basically what you said.”

            “Plus, you said you wanted me to get them to the Pillars and just, destroy them. I don’t think they’ll be too chill with that part of the plan.”

            Simmons gave a few hand gestures as if to make her stop talking where she was. “I did, I did, but that’s the kicker. The main thing is get the Cons in a spot to get YOU in, and deal with the Pillars yourself. If you got buddy-buddy conjuncty whatever, works even better. Means you got enough Big M to make that Pillar work all your own.”

            “Just because I’m dealing with THIS shit now,” Annabelle turned her chin up and away to jab a finger at her glyph marks, “doesn’t mean I’m on the same level of Megatron. Attached to him or not, you can’t just go thinking I can make the Pillars, do whatever just because he can. Stupid as shit.”

            “Hey hey, if it’s worth gettin’ them out and savin’ the world, I say it’s worth a shot for you darting behind.”

            “But—”

            “I know I said the Cons should stay in your corner, and with Cemetary still bussin they still should be, but it’s more like havin a crazy rabid, insane-as-my-Auntie-Lyndia pack of pitbulls in your corner. Might wipe out the competition but you’re gonna have a hell of a time tryin to tame em back down in your favor after shit break lose. No tellin’ what they’ll do once that leash is off.” He jabbed a finger to her chest a few times to emphasize despite her half glare. “Keeping one step ahead of them and the Pillars is your leash, kid. Now either you keep them on it and do what’s right for all of the good old fashion human race, or you let em go and risk it all bitin’ us to kingdom come. Sky falls down all over again.”

            Annabelle dropped her gaze.

            “No.” she frowned, looking back up at the two. “I can’t betray them like that. It’s one thing to lie and somehow get them to work with their enemies, IF the Bots would go with the plan too. But to destroy their way home just to doom them…” Annabelle shook her head. “No. I can’t do that. It’s a shit thing to do, even to a Con.”

            The two men seemed to stare at her as if she lost her mind, before Simmons choked back a snicker. “Ahhh, kid, good one, good one. Got some humor, like a girl with some laughs to her. Ahhhh.” He rubbed at one of his eyes, and cleared his throat again. “But ahh, all seriousness. Cons gotta go, Pillars gotta go.”

            “I just said NO. It’s a stupid plan. You wanna blow up the Pillars, do it after they get home. Then do whatever you want.”

            “WhoawhoahwoaWHOA.” Leo took a few steps back, hands up. “Wait so, you’re siding with them? Like, totally their side? Like…full, straight, full monty Con side?”

            “They already did a lot of shit for me, I’m not gonna throw them under the bus like that. Yeah, I, I know they screwed our kind over lots of times before and it’s selfish as hell but, I can’t do that to them. I can’t take their one ticket home and rip it in their face. Talk about cold.”

            “Like that’s the worst we can do to them?” Simmons rose a brow.

            The teen stood up sharply. “Fine, I’m stupid, okay? Stupid for trusting the Cons this much. Call me stupid for siding with them after they’ve stuck their necks out for me long before real shit started happening. I’ll help them get the Pillars,” she looked sharply between the two of them, “but I’m not gonna keep their home away from them if that’s where they want to go in the end. They have no business being here any longer. If they go, they go with the Pillars. Once they’re home, by all means blow the things to bits. But not until they’re back on Cybertron.”

            The former agent watched her for some time, as if considering her words. Instead he gave a half chuckle again. “God kid you really make me laugh with the tough girl touch. Really do. But like I said, still a bad idea letting the Cons get their hands on total world domination. Hell, bet we can have the Cons get us to some other goods that might help us out. Eh,” he shrugged as he turned back to the files to open and go through, “ain’t no Allspark but bet we can play around with a few things—”

            “Whoa whoa WHOA Hey!” Leo fumbled slightly in shock as Annabelle sharply and suddenly rammed her forearm into Simmon’s throat to pin him back into the table. The younger man wide eyed and at a loss of what to do seeing the older Simmons held down by the rather angered young woman, too afraid to put his hands on her.

            “Do not think your own manipulations went unnoticed, Seymour Rutherford Simmons.” A strange yet intense voice reverberated from Annabelle’s own, neck glyphs pulsing. “There are a great many things that are best left untouched. Tampering with such an essence responsible for the very life of a world and its people leaves room for grand error, and future destruction by your very hands. Already your kind tries to play with a power that is beyond their control. It will doom you all. Already it has doomed you. The least you can do is leave the power where it is best left free of such despicable uses. To create, only to kill again.” Her arm shoved more into him, her gaze intense. “You run a fine line, Sir Simmons. However, your patriotism for your race is twistedly admirable. Help if you must…but you will NOT tamper further into what does not concern you.”

            “Okay okay, lay off now, lay off, bro..!” Leo took Annabelle by the shoulders to yank back and free Simmons, spinning her to face him and somehow shake her out of it. “The hell’s the matter with you, huh? Gonna choke him out over this shit, for real??”

            Annabelle partially slumped with a shaky gasp, as if finally coming to. She looked around at first to Leo, then to the equally staring former agent. What just happened, she thought? She just remembered Simmons talking of the Cons, and everything seemed to fade from there.

            “Wh..what..?” She jerked her head towards Simmons, given the more perplexed look he had. “What happened, what did you do?”

            “Stuck a cord with somebody, that’s what.” The older man tilted his head in slow realization. “And last I checked, Megatron doesn’t care too much for talkin’ chatter.”

            Annabelle swallowed hard, and vented out a breath. Shit, of course he would find out. He did talk about his experience with the Allspark way back at Hoover Dam. Let alone she could imagine the Allspark having enough energy to get pissed at him for possibly using it for experimental reasons.

            “Uh guysss? We got a problem.” His attention on one of their monitors, Leo typed furiously on the keyboard with a fearful look. “Uh, not for you but uh, like, us guys I mean in trouble, like,” he whipped his gaze toward Simmons insistently. “They flew the roost man, FTJ, bro, FTJ!”

            Simmons was quick to move past Annabelle and shove Leo out of the way. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as he watched the security footage of the Cons blasting and stomping down the remaining drones Cemetery had trained on them. “Looks like your boys are gonna be after you again. Which means we gotta bail.”

            “Good, by all means.” Annabelle turned to head for the door. “Better hang with them than with you freaks.” She did pause at her own words. “Huh, I actually said that.”

            “But YOU gotta keep tabs, kid.” Simmons was quick to return to her side, leaving Leo to hurry back on the keyboard. “The shindig with the Autobots can still stand, kid, all I’m saying is you be a bit of a middle man. Er, woman, whatever ya want it, didn’t specify last time so—”

            “Look, even if I agreed with you on that plan, the Cons won’t be down for that. Sure they might listen to me, but they’ll follow Megatron’s word before mine. Whether you can help get to those Pillars or not. One human’s enough for them, as far as they’re concerned.”

            Simmons tilted his helm with a half smirk. “They all feel that way?” He asked in a rather amused tone.

            Annabelle frowned, but didn’t reply to that.

            “Hitting the road, kiddies, let’s go!” He whistled sharply to Leo to get going, and put an arm around Annabelle’s shoulders as he walked outside with her, leaving Leo to collect what they needed along with Annabelle’s hoverboard. “We got another local we can drop you in. Should leave time for your buddies to pick you up and leave us to bail out before they show up.”

            “Oh what, don’t wanna pitch your idea to them yourself?” Annabelle gave him a smug look, shrugging his arm off her.

            “Call it giving time for a plan to simmer over. YOU bring it up, see how it goes with them. Can’t blow you up for it, can they?”

            “And if they ask where I got the idea?”

            “Say ya thought a bit on that little walk you took, got you thinkin’ strategies. But I repeat, do NOT given em my name, got it? Covering my ass, call it selfish, but I got other things to get done around here.” He smacked the top of the car for Annabelle to get in, while he slid into the driver’s seat, Leo stumbling after them to leap into the back seat clumsily with the hoverboard hugged in both arms. “Cemetary will do all they can to get hands on you, kid. Bailed you out in time, but might not be around next time. Saw all the crazy shit they’re already making, right?”

            “Yeah, gave me, a pretty good idea…” Annabelle drifted off slightly as they pulled away. “Some of their own robotic stuff to make whatever weapon they want. Transformium, whatever.”

            “Spells trouble for everybody,” Simmons replied, “but I got some connections on that too. Might help us find out how that stuff REALLY works. Hell, might be good for your big boys to learn.”

            “Megatron won’t turn down a strategy to get a foothold, for sure,” Annabelle shrugged, “but doesn’t mean he’ll go with the rest of it.”

            “And I’m tellin’ you, at least give it a shot. Get the crazy pitbulls in our corner, waitin’ in the wings. Least for now they’re gettin’ things done, shaking the boat around here since you and Big M came stateside.”

            Annabelle bit her lip, feeling the awkward stare from Leo once he stopped nervously checking each window. Simmons seemed to read into her silence.

            “Don’t call it tricking them, then, huh.” Simmons looked to her. “It’s calling saving the world. Gotta play the game the way it’s meant to be played. Only fair the Cons get a bit of deceiving sent their way.”

            “Uh, Anna’, umm, sorry uh, didn’t get the name down like…”

            Annabelle huffed and looked back at him, frustrated. “Yeah it’s Anna’, _what_ is it?”

            “Did uh,” Leo flipped the board over to show some of the glyphs along the side blinking a soft white glow, “does it always do this? Low battery?” he asked with a doubtful and fearful tone.

            Annabelle stared, then widened her gaze.

            “If that’s what I think…” Annabelle spun toward Simmons. “Drive faster, NOW.”

            “What, what is it?” Leo demanded with building fear, before it clicked in just as quickly. “They put a tracker in the shit?? Is this a tracker, are you serious, dead serious bro??”

            “The dude just gave it to me and said he didn’t do any shit to it, how would I think he’d put a tracker in it?” Annabelle shot back.

            “Tracker?” Simmons caught glimpse of the flashing light, and punched the wheel as he floored the car faster. “Dammit, stupid! Stupid, should’ve known!”

            “Fine you know what? Sure, of COURSE he’d put one in.” Annabelle dramatically put her hands up and smacked them in her lap. “Probably just in case THIS sort of shit happened to me! Get all drugged up and now have a back up in case I get off their radar! So yeah Simmons, of COURSE they would!” The teen jerked in her seat with a mix of anger and now her own anxiousness. “Either I bail out this car RIGHT now or we’re all dead. Yes, ALL of us dead!”

            “Bro let’s just do what she says, right?” Leo stuck his head between their seats. “They’re big guys with big guns and short tempers and I can’t—”

            “EyeyeyeEY!” Simmons whacked a hand repeatedly in Leo’s face and grabbed him by the collar to yank at him. “We’re dropping her off where we planned, still got time, so would all you just SHUT—”

            The three of them simultaneously shouted and yelped in panic at the sudden, low flying jet zoom right past them, feet from the car. Instinctively Simmons braked them to a squealing stop, all three panting. As they looked briefly to one another, Leo let out a horrified yell as a sharp helicopter anchor stabbed through the car roof to lock in place inches from his head.

            “Oh my God oh my God! Not again, not AGAIN!” Leo pressed back into the door and hugging the hoverboard as Annabelle tried to look out and up from her passenger window, and Simmons attempt to drive them away.

            The car barely spun its tires before it was lifted and carried away, with the shouting occupants still inside. Annabelle opened her door a second as an attempt to bail early and reason the Con to let them go, but she yelped and quickly shut it seeing just how far above the ground they got. Simmons shouted near every curse he could, stiff and gripping the steering wheel with foot firmly on the brake as if it would do anything for them. Annabelle clutched the overhead handle to keep centered as their vehicle swung and dangled from the cable anchor, groaning more at her situation as well as the panicked and near sobbing sounds from Leo behind her.

            Annabelle did cringe visibly as a pounding headache took over, forcing her to gasp and grip her forehead. She moaned as a familiar feeling seemed to sudden reappear from within her, whelling her up with a surge of anger separate from her own.

            “Ah fuck…”

            He was _definitely_ pissed.

            As the headache subsided only slightly, the three trapped occupants were carried over a large bayside hanger building. It was then when the achor promptly unlocked and released them into a freefall. All three humans screamed as they went into a straight nosedive toward the hanger roof, shutting their eyes as they broke through to fall further. Landing straight down on the nose of the car, crumbling in on itself as the airbags released, and the vehicle somehow landing back on its wheels. Whacking down their deflating airbags, Simmons and Annabelle panted and slowly looked to each other, as Leo appeared from the backseat with a shaken up gaze. A visible bruise could be seen over his eye after slamming the back of Simmon’s seat upon impact.

            “Okay…okay, I,” Annabelle cleared her throat, “dunno about you guys but uh, I’m just gonna…get out here.” The teen could see the men slowly yet stiffly nod between their own shakey pantsShe wearly reached for the door handle as the silence hung too long for them in the still rather dark hanger building. Where were the Cons if..?

            The three yelped or cried out in surprise as what remained of their hood was crushed under a visible pede, jerking them forward. Annabelle could make out the string of Cybertronian growls over them, more than one from the sounds of it. Before she could call out, she and the two men were forced to duck down as giant, sharp claws stabbed through either side of their car, shattering what remained of their windows and gripping to the roof of the car to lift them once again. Leo began his own string of curses, most in Spanish, Simmons shouting with no real words involved, and Annabelle rather quiet despite their situation, although she did give a few yelps as the car swung. The roof cracked and squealed as metal began to tear and split between the pull of gravity and the digging of the robotic claws. Eventually it gave out, the roof ripping clear off as the three fell right back where they started. Leo gave into a long scream, only stopping once the three humans finally were able to see the ring of Decepticons around them, outlined by various lights from their alternate modes, optics blazing mostly towards the two men.

            Berserker snarled loudly as he flung their car roof aside violently into the nearest wall, leaning in just to roar in the humans’ faces. Annabelle only clung to her seat with a half squint at the rush of hot air in her face, Simmons locked in place with a shocked stare, and Leo resumed his scream once again.

            By the time the beastly Con straightened up, the room was quiet aside from Leo’s continued scream. As it went on, the angered ring of red optics seemed more irritated and annoyed. Annabelle groaned and whipped her head back at the culprit. “Leo. Leo.” She glared as he kept going. “Leo shut up!”

            Leo finally stopped as he ran out of breath, panting heavily as Cons, Annabelle, and Simmons equally stared at him with a sense of bewilderment.

            “…Seriously?” Annabelle rose a brow.

            “Not the first time it’s happened.” Simmons admitted as the girl huffed.

            All three quickly brought back to forward attention once Leo finally silenced himself, the heavy pedes taking place in front of them to reveal the looming, intimidating frame of Megatron. A low, dangerous growl came from him, focused upon the two men as Annabelle kept quiet with glances toward Simmons.

            The former agent slowly brought his hands up, seeing as he saw little else he could do. “Hi there.” He tried for a somewhat harmless smile, but got no immediate response from the leader. Yet all could tell if Megatron was far too quiet in such a moment, it was not a good sign. “Was uh, just getting the little lady to a safer spot. Quick drop off, kid off to school thing, huh?”

            Megatron’s gaze only narrowed, another rattling growl escaping him.

            “Shut up shut _up_.” Leo almost whined, tears wanting to form in his eyes.

            “Kinda uh, bit of a wrong foot here, ah?” Simmons dug deeper despite the younger man’s nerves. “We’d uh, love to chat ya know, get to know each other. But uh, heh,” he rolled his eyes with a small chuckle, lightly smacking his temple in a clueless gesture, “protocols, ah. It’s a pain but gotta follow em. I mean, kinda keeps the whole communication thing to a…can’t, communicate with you.”

            “OUT.” Megatron snarled out, making both men flinch but have Annabelle frown.

            “Uh um,” Simmons cleared his throat nervously, looking between the other two people with him as if he was mistaken. “Uh, me, you mean me—”

            All three yelped as Dreadbot grabbed the back of their car to dump them out, all tumbling a short distance but merely sore rather than harmed. They steadily got to their feet as they heard the car get thrown somewhere behind them, with Annabelle being the only one not putting her hands up.

            Once they were standing, the humans flinched as some spotlights flashed on to glare down on them at a near blinding level, Annabelle squinting. “Cade! Bright, man. Going blind, dude..!”

            “Don’t look directly at it, then.” She could hear the partially annoyed cruiser past the bright beam of police floodlights.

            “Who are these insects?” Air-Warrior asked, disgusted to see these possible kidnappers of his master’s _conjunx_.

            “Hardly military suitability.” Pulse flicked his wings.

            “Scrawny piles of slag, more like it.” Chopside grumbled.

            “Oh I remember them.” Starscream hissed lowly, almost with amusement. “Yes, yes we do, don’t we master?” Annabelle could hear the grin in his tone, just able to make out his outline shuffle against Megatron’s side. “Yes, especially the feeble squealer of a _boy_.” Leo flinched with a squeak as he stepped slightly to avoid some mechanical spit spattering his direction at the word.

            “Yes, indeed we do.” Megatron rumbled lowly, eying Simmons in particular. “Yet you,” his fangs could be visible past the glare of Barricade’s floodlights. “I remember you far more. So, do remind me, insect. Remind me just how we know each other.”

            “I uh,” Simmons shrugged with hands still up, trying for a smile, “I, think you got it down yourself. But uh, you know. Seen you a lot, not sure when uh..I can say we, ya know, knew each other.”

            “Ice Man?” Leo squeaked out. He gave a panicked mouthing of ‘what?’ to Simmons when he threw a glare at him. “Just answer em, bro, we’re already fuckin dead so let’s not drag it out, alright??”

            “Ey ey, I didn’t call him that. First round of fellas called him that, eh, didn’t roll off the tongue well.”

            “NBE-1, then.” Annabelle took a step forward, arms folded. She gestured a hand between the two of them. “Hoover Dam. Lot of ice stuff happening. Lots of Allspark hiding. Sector Seven bull, yada yada, we all know how that turned out.”

            “Yes, the very same.” Barricade added in. “As if I didn’t notice him all the times he’s been tailing my every move. Hm, no nerve to introduce yourself, fleshy? Hmph, I’m insulted.”

            The teen was quick to recognize the amused snicker of Nitro off to the side. “Wait wait, hold it, THAT is RoboWarrior?” The cyclops mech snickered more, rubbing the back of his neck while waving a claw. “That guy. That one, right? That sukkah? Ahhhhhhh, that’s fraggin’ PERFECT.”

            Leo groaned in his newfound annoyance as the mech snickered more. “Aw cmon man, you’re still keeping that posted? Like for real, dude, we had a deal if I cut it YOU cut it too! Real Effing Deal goes down, so does GFR, bro!”

            “Okay THAT I don’t know about.” Annabelle faced the older agent. “Robo-what?”

            “Thought he had allll the good slag on us workin for the big man, that’s what.” Nitro chuckled. “Most ol’ RoboWarrior here could get is some scoops on our missions, ey. Think he’s hot slag.”

            “Hey ALL his stuff came from me, alright?” Leo seemed to forget his situation, his former occupation threatening what little repuatation he had left. He pointed a finger in Nitro’s direction. “So should be makin’ the comments at ME, bro, I had an actual BUSINESS going on with my site, thank you very much. Real Effing Deal dot com, spreading out the truth and keeping things REAL!”

            Nitro did go quiet, then shook his head. “Nah, don’t know ya.”

            “What?” Leo stared dumbfounded. “You, you serious? Real Effing Deal. R-E-D. RED!”

            “Not ringin’ any bells, fella, sorry.”

            Annabelle couldn’t help but smirk. If Nitro couldn’t find info of him online, it was worse than an insult.

            “Wow bro, thanks.” Leo glared back on Simmons. “Stole my shit, now even THEY don’t know me. Like they scan INTERNET bro, why wouldn’t they find me? Swear to God you are totally—”

            Berserker’s warning roar shut the young man right back up, and all looked back at Megatron sharply bending down to loom closer over Simmons and Leo.

            “You are fortunate I have not chosen to terminate you both immediately. Yet my patience is near exhausted on your fleshlings.” Megatron growled. “So you are to make use of your lives and explain your foolish attempts of obtaining my _conjunx_.”

            “And answer it quickly, or death may surely come sooner than you expect!” Starscream butted in, more robotic spit flung their direction.

            “Could you guys at least turn the lights down a little, please?” Annabelle tried to ask reasonably, shrugging as she held a hand to shield her eyes. “I think they get the picture.”

            Megatron sneered in Barricade’s direction, who did huff before dimming the lights down, but kept on just enough to keep everyone visible. When Annabelle gave a short thank you, Megatron did shift his gaze toward her and took note of the few marks on her. “What is on your neck?” he growled.

            “An injection site, my Lord.” Kickstart replied after a short scan of her from a distance. “Hm, with remains of what appears to be a solute meant to block Energon radiations.” Annabelle looked back at the medic as he also tilted his helm at another discovery. “And slight damage to her jaw, most likely from a physical strike.”

            That was all Megatron had to hear.

            “No don’t!” Annabelle took a step forward as Simmons was snatched off the ground, Leo stumbling back with another string of panicked phrases. “Megatron stop, put him down! It wasn’t him.”

            Oddly enough Simmons couldn’t find the energy to speak as he was held feet from Megatron’s snarling gaze. Although Megatron did seem to hold a long pause, as if considering his actions with Annabelle present.

            “Megatron.” Annabelle glared firmly up at him, waiting until he stole a side-glance at her. “Look, I’m pissed at these idiots as much as you are,”

            “Hey!” Leo interrupted, but quieted down after another Con growled.

            “but they aren’t stupid enough to hurt me. They rescued me from Savoy and his cronies. He’s the guy that hurt me, not them. They helped me out. Just,” she gave a frustrated huff, “put him down and I can speak for them.”

            “As if they have anything of worth to give us in return.” Starscream grumbled. “Just crush them now master and let us be done with it.”

            “Unless she is merely lying to save her own kind, stupid as they are.” Dirge hissed somewhere in the back.

            “Megatron,” Annabelle locked gaze with him, Simmons dangling with a wide stare of his own. “Please. I know you know I’m telling you the truth, so put him down and let me talk.”

            “How important can his pointless information possibly be?” Megatron demanded sharply.

            “Because they have info that we need. They told me what they can help us with. Tell us what we’re really up against here.” She sighed again. “…Savoy showed me what he and his men got, Megatron. It’s not good. Even,” she stole a glance up at Simmons, then at Leo, “even, the Allspark is afraid of it.”

             That did get a small frown out of the tyrant.

            “They can help us out. Simmons told me he’s got someone on the inside, can tell us the in’s and out’s of the stuff. How we can destroy it, and get the Pillars like it’s nothing. Yeah we refueled up and everything, but I’d honestly avoid any more bullshit that we can. If we can figure out how to stop those particle-drone things Cemetery has, we got a better shot.”

            “As if I would trust one of the maggots who sought to keeping me imprisoned within ice for far too long.” Megatron glared right back on Simmons.

            “Hey uh, retrospect ah…too late for a sorry? I mean, heh, like I said. Protocols. Crazy back then, like—”

            “Simmons.” Annabelle tossed a warning tone up at him as Megatron growled lower, tempted to squash the man by now. “Just hear them out. For right now. Then you can do what you want.” She knew it was a risky deal to give the mech, but she couldn’t let the two get killed outright. Despite her disagreement with the plan they gave her earlier, they did save her from Savoy and give her information earlier. They at least deserved to stand ground and make a case for themselves.

            Megatron kept a dark glare on Simmons, as if he was reading into the former agent with a warning sense of contemplation. The girl was right in the sense that she was telling him the truth, but what this other insect’s plan underlined remained to be seen. The Allspark had yet to reveal its own view on the matter, and if it was in fact fearful of what was being created, he had no choice but take Annabelle’s word for it. After all, the Allspark never cared to speak to the former High Protector unless it truly mattered.

            The mech sneered in a bit of annoyance before looking back on Annabelle. “You severely grate on what little patience I have for your sensitivity, girl.”

            Annabelle merely folded her arms with a shrug. “Just playing the game.”

            Megatron huffed again, but did give Simmons a sharp but shallow squeeze of his claws before putting him out at arms length, and dropping him. The one thing to save him from a hard fall to the concrete was landing atop the yelping Leo, leaving the two to groan with pain and shove off one another.

            Starscream verbally groaned with disappointment. “OH joyyyy, more genius human ideas to bear ourselves through. How _invigorating_.” He hissed lowly at the nervous swallow Leo gave him.

            “If it’s a foolish plan, can we terminate them ourselves, my liege?” Dirge butted in.

            “Make it quick and tidy.” Air-Warrior murmured in consideration.

            “Suck their veinnnnns.” Berserker growled.

            “Or just dump them into the lake. Let them tread and drown.” Chopside added nonchalantly.

            “Would save on the digusting entrails staining the place.” Barricade muttered.

            “Okay WHAT about letting the idiots talk didn’t get through?” Annabelle spoke up, making the Cons grunt or hiss in their silence. Already annoyed with her situation and the fact she was attempting to back the two men up, she sharply patted Simmons back once he stood up and adjusted his coat. “Floor’s yours, sir.”

            “Yeahyeah got it.” Simmons quickly grumbled out the corner of his mouth, lightly pushing her arm back, but shifted awkwardly at the growl Megatron gave at the action. “Right, then. Like I said, off on the wrong foot, ah? So, gonna make it up to you fellas.” He put his hands up in almost an admitting gesture. “Let’s face it, Chicago’s a hell hole for everybody right now. You fellas are getting blasted every corner, can’t even get a drink without a few guns at your asses. Weather’s terrible, it sucks. Trust me, I get it. But, I know you fellas wanna pull the whole Pillar heist again, see how that goes. I’m tellin you this now, your whole barging in with guns blazing? Nah, no dice. You wanna get past Cemetery, ya gotta strategize. Remember that word, strat—”

            “Just get to the _point_.” Annabelle muttered between gritted teeth, feeling the annoyance welling up in Megatron’s half of the bond.

            “I’m _getting_ to it, need some basis, huh?” Simmons brushed her off, almost forgetting that just a moment ago he would have been crushed to a blood pulp, keeping a stare down with Megatron almost fearlessly. “Cemetary’s got some new toys. Transformium drones, artillery upgrades, a shit show up and down the place.”

            “We are well aware, insect.” Starscream hissed in his interruption. “We have already faced such infuriating creations.”

            “A personal matter for you, as well.” Barricade was quick to throw some shade at the human-revived seeker, who all near blistered in anger.

            “Didn’t have much killing em last round too, huh?” Simmons crossed his arms with a knowing look, the Cons pursing their lips. “Couldn’t even kill one. Sounds like a problem, fellas. Tell you what, they got their place crawling with the things. You want your Pillar, gotta learn what makes them tick. Take em out like it’s nothing. Bet that’d be nice, ah?”

            Megatron gave a half sneer. “What can you possibly give?”

            “I got boys on the inside. Worked with the stuff, all the in’s and out’s, all the voodoo magic of the Cemetary toys. But they’ve been layin low on radar to dodge their old boss. Guys the epitome of nuts.”

            Leo couldn’t help but snort at the comment, knowing full well he could say the same for Simmons.

            “Then _what_ do you propose?” Megatron inquired with a hint of vemon as warning.

            “I already got tabs on the guy. Won’t be easy to get to him, but I think with a lil incentive he atta make some exceptions.” Simmons stole a glance at Annabelle, who slowly gave him a look of her own.

            “Okay but THAT’S where it’s crazy, bro.” Leo stepped up to grab Simmons by the shoulder. “Really don’t think sneaking into some club with Cons chillin’ outside’s gonna be much of a ticket in. I checked the place and it’s crawlin with some baaad dudes, bro, gettin’ to him on our own is insane enough.”

            “Club?” Annabelle asked.

            “Prob one of the ritzy slag ones on the west side, lots of agents hang ‘round there.” Nitro pointed out, shrugging a shoulder. “Haven’t been ‘round there much myself, but ain’t surprised if they got buds hangin’ there undercover.”

            “Which is why you fellas need some who _can_ get in. Get all the info you need, straight from some horses’ mouths, ah?” He tilted a nod up at Megatron, trying to keep confident in the Decepticon’s presence.

            Leo swallowed before stepping up between Annabelle and Simmons. “We-we can totally keep her safe too! For sure,” He locked up at the various glares turning on him. “W-what I mean is, we kinda…sorta…need to, use Anna’ at the club, help us out.”

            “Uh whyyyy?” Annabelle slowly gave him an incredulous look.

            “Club’s a club, man. Two guys showin’ up to a club, no girl, suited up, not a good look.”

            “Plus if we got your whole _conjunx_ with us, will persuade the fella more. Can’t risk blowin’ up Megatron’s stuff, right?” Simmons reached to pat Annabelle’s shoulder despite the distasteful growl from Megatron himself. Simmons pressed further. “Got a whole mind link too, dontcha? Ah, so you can listen on all the goods yourself. Can’t said we’d be lyin’ to you.”

            Megatron looked over the three of them with a low rumble, as if he was thinking over the idea.

            “You are not actually considering this, are you master?” Starscream tried to meet his gaze.

            “Plenty of things to go wrong.” Air-Warrior added.

            “Stupid, more likely.” Barricade sneered.

            “But ey, I’d be the last ta pass up on a handy tip.” Nitro shrugged despite the few glares form his comrades. “If we figure out how ta blast those drones, I’d down, ey.”

            Megatron frowned with a sneer, then looked to Annabelle. “And do you approve of this plan, girl?”

            Annabelle stood awkwardly as everyone looked to her, and she sighed. A part of her wanted to wring the two mens’ necks for getting her into such a situation, but if they could help get the Pillars by these means, she would want to go along with it. As long as it could keep her Con friends safe and set to get of Earth.

            “I wanna go for any plan that keeps most of us alive. They did get me from Savoy, saved my ass. Least we can do is see if they’re telling the truth with this intel guy.” Annabelle looked to the two men with a firm gaze.

            Megatron growled again, and after a long pause he sharply kneeled down to get right in Simmons and Leo’s faces. “I have little faith in the efforts of you humans. And do not think that I am unaware of your participation with those who aimed to once destroy us. For now a new age of your kind is keen to terminate us. However, our goals remain the same. Our kind intends to get far away from this dirtball planet, and we shall agree that we want nothing to do of one another.” His voice rumbled lowly. “…You offer aide? So who are we as the hunted refuse such help?” With two claws he clasped both their heads together as they yelped and groaned in slight pain. “You will obtain the information you claim to receive for us. Once your offer is exhausted, its worth will deem if you yourselves are worthy of living. Remember, fleshlings, the only reason you are alive is due to the request of my _conjunx_. Place her in danger, or turn against her and us, you would have wished for your death in this moment. Do not take my sparing for granted.” He leered closer in their faces. “I will not hesitate to act, if have indeed deceived us. _Former_ , Agent Simmons.”

            Simmons swallowed hard at that, but both men attempted to nod even with their heads stuck between the pinching claws. The two grunted as Megatron roughly released them to stand up straight. “Boy.” Leo flinched at the demanding tone, and the mech lightly gestured behind him. “Return her property.”

            “Wha..? Ohhh, right. Totally, totally, for sure.” Leo pointed with a confirming nod, and quickly lifted the hoverboard to hand to the equally awkward Annabelle. “Sorry.”

            “We both got thrown out, dude. It’s cool.” She nodded in thanks anyway, and attached the board to her back.

            “I’d keep fair distance in the meantime, boy.” Kickstart muttered with a raised brow. “Your pheromones suggest your animalistic intentions.”

            “Uuhhh, what?”

            “Oh fuckin’ hell.” Annabelle groaned and walked away towards Megatron, just to get space between her and the clueless and nervous Leo.

            “To the rendezvous point.” Megatron ordered with a growl. “Your plan will be put through tomorrow.”

            “Whoa whoa, hold the phone, tomorrow?” Simmons asked in an almost snide tone.

            “We kinda thought, ya know, we’d do it soon as we could.” Leo shrugged. “Like, save less time with you all, like, dealing with us. Get us out of your hair, like…know you don’t got hair, but—”

            “My _conjunx_ has had little rest.” Megatron glared down at them, brow raised. “If she is to assist you as you suggest, I am certain she would prefer to have a fair amount of recharge. Am I wrong to offer, girl?”

            Annabelle blinked at Megatron’s offer, and stuffed her hands in her pockets. “I mean, that’s not a totally bad idea. Kinda, running on nothing lately.” Given all the events that had happen all within the night, Annabelle could admit she was beyond tired. Adrenaline had kept her going, and only now did her tiredness begin to appear.

            “Then tomorrow the mission begins. See how you fleshings bear for a fair rest yourselves. Hm, see? I can be just in my decisions, despite our pasts.” Megatron growled, and turned to leave the building, with the others quick in tow save for Barricade. “Transport the humans.”

            “All of them?” Barricade muttered, then huffed out as he faced the humans again. With grumbles to himself he folded into his vehicle mode and open his front door. When Simmons stepped forward, the door sharply shut. “You fools go in the back. Girl stays upfront.”

            Annabelle moved past to go in through his other front door, and the back door opened to allow the others in. Barricade was quick to remind the two men of their place further, and his seatbelts unfurled to wrap around them both, but leave Annabelle alone in her seat as he pulled them away.

            “Oh cmon, what are we gonna do back here, ah?” Simmons barked up front. “Like we’re gonna touch her, forget you have a grate here, bud, huh?”

            “Can never be too secure.” Barricade muttered through his dash. “Now shut up, both of you. Girl, want the heat up?”

            “No, I’m good.” Sighing she glanced back at the glaring and nervous gazes of Simmons and Leo, shrugging helplessly at them. As the three watched the other Cons fly or drive away ahead of them, she heard the men groan and put their heads to the grate between the front and back seats.

            “Well…” she finally spoke after a long pause. “Welcome to the club, guys.”

 


	26. Chapter 25

Annabelle was quick to get out of Barricade’s cab once he brought them all to a stop, giving distance as the cruiser didn’t bother to let the two men out on their own. Instead he transformed with them still inside, causing the two to fling out and tumble on the ground.

            Leo sputtered as he sat up, punching the ground. “Really, _really_ bro?? We didn’t say nothing!”

            Barricade merely sneered as he straightened up to walk past them, leaving the men to pick themselves up, Simmons groaning from his now sore back.

            Annabelle continued on toward the collection of Cons outside the rundown train station, much like the place Megatron had healed her in. She walked along the platform toward the lonely train car that still remained. Hearing Simmons and Leo follow in turn, each giving weary glances toward the observing growls and glares of the Cons, Annabelle stopped quickly as the smaller Youngling lunged out with a shriek to get between her and the men.

            “Whoa whoa whoa!” Leo jumped back in surprise, hands up as Simmons brought up a fist.

            “Hey!” Annabelle stopped the Youngling, who lowered its ruffled plating to look at her. “It’s fine, buddy, leave them alone. I’m good.”

            “Least he has right to be weary.” Air-Warrior remarked from his perch atop the station building, looming over the men as they resumed walking around the Youngling.

            “So what, we gettin’ the old pony express suite tonight or what?” Simmons tossed his head towards the frowning gaze of Megatron in front of the train car.

            “Unless you prefer the ground.” The mech sneered, unamused by the tone of the former agent.

            Annabelle took the hint and went towards the open train car, skipping a few steps to get inside. She stopped as she heard another yelp from Leo at a sharper snarl, and stuck her head out of a window to see Dreadbot pointing one of his guns in the mens’ faces.

            “Hey hey, YOUR boss said we could, ah, lay it down!” Simmons glared as the mech rattled a short string of Cybertronian, shoving the cannon closer to them.

            “Dread’. Chill already, they get it.” Annabelle sighed as the mech looked to her with a narrow gaze, but with a disgusted growl sharply put away his weapon. She shook her head as she ducked back in to better observe the train car. As the men cautiously stepped inside, Annabelle could make out that it was more of a lounge car if anything else, with the occasional armchair and drinking tables. By this point dust and grime had settled in, which she leaned down to blow some off a table out of curiosity.

            “Well, ain’t this quaint?” Simmons crossed his arms, kicking at one of the chairs. “Not anything cozier around, ah?” he called up at the ceiling, knowing fully well the Cons were listening in.

            “Dude when are you gonna STOP pissin them off?” Leo tugged at his shoulder. “I almost got my head squashed a second ago, last thing I need is goin’ down like some puss, alright bro? Swear to God if I gotta throw you out at them first to save my ass I swear I’ll DO IT.”

            “Guys, _cmon_.” Annabelle faced them, her tone more exhausted. “You know I didn’t have to stick my neck out for you guys, right? Just chill out right now, okay? I call you lucky enough Megatron didn’t just kill you guys outright. Let alone let you guys stay in here with me.” She did shrug with folded arms as she glanced up. “But, I guess they got no problem ripping roofs off.”

            Simmons puffed, ignoring her observation. “Nice enough for ya, kid, but I don’t gotta say thanks if it ya didn’t thank me for bailin’ you from Savey boy, ah. Things go smoothly by the end of all this, ya might, _might_ get one.”

            “I owed you, okay? And like it or not the Cons owe you guys a little bit too for saving me. This shouldn’t even be happening, but it is, so maybe just listen to Leo this time and, not press your luck.” The teen sighed again with a rub to her eyes. “Let’s, let’s just get some sleep okay?”

            “Uh,” Leo looked around the car, finding only one armchair and a short couch as the best options to sleep in. “Where you want?”

            Annabelle tilted her head at him. She shrugged anyway. “Whichever you guys want, I’m cool wherever.”

            “My back’s blown, kids, I’m takin the couch.” Simmons smugly spoke, stretching his arms as he turned around to lay back on the couch. But as he did, a single metal digit stuck though a broken window to hook the back of the couch, and pull it out from under him, succeeding in him hitting the floor back first.

            As Simmons shouted out then grumbled under his breath, Megatron removed his claw. “That will be her spot, _Agent_.” He spoke plainly, flashing his optics knowingly at Annabelle.

            “No problem.” Leo quickly spat out, clapping his hands together, not bound to start an argument with the tyrant. “Chair’s mine. S’all good.” Just to prove he wouldn’t complain, he plopped himself in the chair.

            Annabelle stepped over Simmons as he rolled onto his hands and knees, and she grunted a sigh as she sprawled out on the couch. However, she had to sit up to get the now uncomfortable hoverboard off, and lean it on the other side of the couch arm. She ignored the stare from Simmons, who straightened his coat out to go attempt to sit on one of the still-standing bar stools, and lay his head on the mini bar counter with folded arms.

            Leo swallowed awkwardly, and stole a look out the window at some of the warning gazes of the Cons who were keen to make sure none of them would try anything with Annabelle. Despite his fear of their situation, the younger man wanted to somehow get on Annabelle’s good side, and hopefully have the Cons chill out with him to some degree.

            “Uh, Anna?” Leo asked, pausing as he heard a single growl outside.

            Annabelle hummed as she draped an arm over her eyes.

            “You, too cold?” The man locked up at the lower warning growl, now catching glance of Megatron’s gaze. “Cuz uh, if, if you were I was gonna..say you could, have my jacket.” He tried for an innocent smirk, more towards the watching Megatron. “I mean uh, kinda, stuffy around here for me lately so uh, if you want uh…can totally take it.”

            At first she was about to refuse, but she did frown after a thought. It was a chilly Chicago night, so there was no possible way Leo was warm, unless he was hot from nerves. Despite his association with Simmons, Annabelle could understand Leo’s reluctance to be dragged into this situation. Perhaps the least she could do was make him feel less of a target.

            With her other arm, she held out a clenching hand.

            Leo cautiously took a few glances at the still watching Cons as he unzipped his jacket, and tossed it into Annabelle’s motioning hand. He pressed his back firmly into his chair just to confirm to the Cons that the act was all he would be doing, sighing small as he heard some of the mechs move away.

            “Thanks.” Annabelle mumbled, keeping her eyes shut so she could drape the jacket over her torso and arms. She turned onto her side to wrap herself up further, but did wince a bit at the smell of the jacket.

            “Shower with Axe, dude?” Annabelle muttered tiredly.

            “Sorry. Meant to wash it sooner, but, yeah.” Leo shrugged and angled himself to try and lay sideways in the armchair, mostly so he could have his back to the window the Cons were outside of. He swallowed as he tightly folded his arms. “…Night.”

            Annabelle just hummed back, taking a deep sigh as she shut her eyes. Even though she could understand at least one of the men’s weariness, she had to trust that none of the Cons would risk waking her to kill either of them. As long as none of them made any attempts at her while in the car, she could be assured they were fine. 

            As the three finally managed to get to sleep, which did take longer for Simmons and Leo given their higher tension, there came a short blip of static. A familiar suited man came up to Annabelle’s side as she slept, and looked her over with a thoughtful frown. His hand gently grazed the injection mark on her neck, and then look to the healed cut on her lip. With a short rumble, Megatron’s holoform shifted around so he could sit on the floor with his back against the couch. As much as he doubted the new humans would try anything during the night, given their own worn states, Megatron couldn’t help himself but feel the need to be near her. He looked over at her a few times, and frowned to himself before he adjusted the jacket more around her. If he wasn’t in holoform he would have used his own jacket. Instead, he felt it best to remain with her for the night.

 

-X-

 

            By the time the sun rose, the three humans had only a few hours of sleep. Annabelle remained curled in a partial ball on the couch, yet at some point in the night Simmons wanted some sort of support for his back. Therefore, the former agent had attempted to sleep upright while sitting on the arm of Leo’s armchair, squeezing snug against the younger man with their heads unconsciously snoring against one another.

            The three all awoke with startled shouts as the entire train car began to rock and shake side-to-side. Simmons flopped first into Leo’s lap before rolling off, Leo yelping and clutching the chair arms as he rocked about, and Annabelle tumbling right off the couch.

            “Wakey wakey WAKEY!” With one claw, Nitro rocked the train car a moment longer, and let it finally drop back onto the tracks. “Rise n shine, fellas, up ‘n attem!” He smacked his claw hard atop the roof a few times.

            “NI’!!” Annabelle shouted up at the roof, on her knees and bracing her arms on the seat of the couch.

            “Sorry, toots!”

            “Eh,” Simmons sat up from the floor, shaking his head. “Guess it’s a wakeup call.”

            Leo groaned sore and groggily. “Never ever am I gonna complain ever again…mmm, about the RA curfews back in Uni. This sucked BALLS.” He flopped his arms on the chair after a long stretch, and got up with a few twisting motions of his torso.

            “Here bro, thanks again.” Annabelle folded up Leo’s jacket before throwing it back for him to catch. She combed out her messed up braid, and settled for putting her hair in a loose bun. “Guessing you guys slept shitty?”

            “Nah nah,” Simmons replied sarcastically. “Slept like a lamb in a manger, place is a nice humble abode, absolute RITZ.” He grunted as he popped his back harshly. “Eyey, son, do the thing, do the thing,” He allowed Leo to take his outstretched arm to yank it further until a pop was heard, and did the same to the other. “There, NOW we’re talkin’.”

            “You know, besides the whole, being watched all night thing, was, ya know…fine.” Leo ruffled his hair once he slipped his jacket back on, and was the first to head out the train car door. “Could’ve done with a lil more—Gahdah!” He had to fumble and catch himself on the side of train when another wad of mechanical spit landed less than a foot from him, jerking his gaze up at the leering but amused look of Starscream.

            “Pleasant mornings, _fleshling_.” Starscream chuckled, but did lean back up once satisfied with Leo’s brief look of panic.

            “You’re disgusting.” Barricade muttered from the opposite end of the train.

            “Oh, then you have no reason to look.” The seeker smugly rebutted back.

            “Says the one who can’t help but spit between various English words.” The cruiser huffed with a half roll of his optics. “Their primitive language isn’t THAT difficult.”

            “At least I don’t have to bear with the lingering stink of humans in my vehicle mode. I would suspect it’s incredibly difficult to remove.”

            “Alright, we get it, guys.” Annabelle hopped out of the door next, followed by Simmons. “So what’s with the wakeup call? Mmm, could’ve done with a couple like…I dunno, hours?”

            Simmons shrugged as he did his best to adjust his coat as if to appear presentable. “Ever think it’s to be a little on the edgy side, eh? Don’t wanna make things easy.” He huffed small at the growls thrown his way from various Cons nearby.

            “I felt it best that you insects have plenty of time to consort your plans. Efficiently, would be most advised.” Annabelle rose a brow as Megatron’s larger form stepped up before them. “Hm, but given some recent discovery, I understand you insects run off a poor fueling source.”

            Annabelle bit her lip. She knew Megatron knew fully well what a ‘stomach’ was. Now he was definitely trying to be condescending to the two men.

            “Is, that what I think--?” Leo once again was cut off as a large brown paper bag whacked into his head, sputtering as he managed to catch it before it fell.

            “Hey ey, you can hand it ni—” Simmons was next to get a bag to the face to awkwardly catch.

            Annabelle had to equally respond quickly to catch the bag from striking her face. Given the slight glare from Megatron, it was his own bluntness and displeasure with her decision to trust these two humans. Instead, she gave a perplexed look at the logo on the bag.

            “How the hell..?”

            “Easy ta get, was quick, only one open.” Nitro shrugged, leaning against the corner of the platform building. “Ain’t the best but it’s somethin’, right?”

            “How did you though, like… nevermind.” Annabelle stuffed her hand into the bag, pulling out the crumbled egg mcmuffin. She went ahead and sat down on the edge of the platform, swinging her legs slightly as she began to eat. Leo moved to sit with her, but was quickly stopped by a warning growl from Berserker. Once understanding why, the young man shuffled a few feet away from Annabelle.

            “So,” Annabelle shrugged after all of them began eating, and Cons found their own places to sit or lean against, “What, are we doing?”

            She got a small glance from Simmons.

            “I mean, what do we need to, like, get ready for this club?”

            “A proper question.” Megatron rumbled with his bulky arms folded, looking to Simmons in turn.

            Simmons put a hand up between his chewing, taking his time to swallow before speaking. “Like we said, not an easy thing to get into. Cemetery has a run of most of the joint. BUT, I had some props waiting for just the occasion.” He looked towards Megatron. “Which I’d love to show if I HAD them.”

            Annabelle sighed small in realization. “Back at your hideout?”

            “Told ‘em to grab everything we’d need.” Simmons jabbed a thumb toward Leo, who just grumbled a retort back through a stuffed mouth.

            The teen did watch as Nitro was given a look by a few other mechs, before he slowly nodded and casually slipped away. “Hate to bring it up, but don’t you think we should blend in a bit more too?” She looked between the three of them. “Not the best style to just wander in with, but could be just me.”

            “Got it covered. Had our suits just for the occasion.”

            “I thought it was in case we went to the Aw—”

            “Problem is getting you a proper outfit, kid.” Simmons gave a small grumble at what was left in the bag, something along the lines of his indigestion, and shoved the bag to Leo. “But shouldn’t be an issue. Snagging a quick dress should be nothing. Got enough to duck out with something.”

            Annabelle and Megatron exchanged small looks. “…Does it have to be a dress? Not, really one for them, if I’m completely honest.”

            “Take a note from your big fellas, kid.” Simmons nodded his helm toward the Cons, who gave sneers of disgust at the mention. “If they have to blend in, so do you. Ain’t easy, sure, but we all gotta get uncomfortable sometime, huh?” Grunting, the former agent shifted to stand back up. “Now if you all don’t mind, I got things to plan out, things to get to, things for pick up. Hate to break up the whole lovely breakfast shindig but if we’re gonna do this whole espionage mission then I need my st—”

            “HEADS!” Simmons had little reaction time as the massive duffle bag and metal case slammed into his chest, knocking him right onto his previously recovered back. Annabelle and Leo flinched, but as the younger man moved to get the stuff off the cursing agent, the girl was quick to glare at the innocently standing cyclops mech.

            “Ni—”

            “What’re we waitin’ for, then?” Nitro clasped his hands together despite the glares he was given. “Let’s get their lil show on the road.”

 

-X-

 

            _I would not trust those two as much as you do._

“Like I already said,” Annabelle murmured aloud to herself as she shuffled on a dress in a fitting room, “if they have info we need, we might as well get the most out of it.”

            _I highly doubt their intentions will end there. If their mission completes itself successfully._

“I know that.” Annabelle huffed as the dress was far too tight, and awkwardly tugged herself out to try another. “But like it or not we need the help. As much as you hate working with more than one human I’d rather go through with a plan that involves less time for missiles going our way. Simmons knows enough on you, and enough on me. You guys might not get along great, but more of a reason for us all to deal with it so we can help get you guys off Earth sooner and deal with each other less.”

            … _Are you aware of his next potential plan?_

Annabelle frowned, biting her lip. “What made you think there’s more?”

            _This is a plan far too basic of a former agent, one who was keen to keep me imprisoned. Even now I would be suspicious of him not keeping secrets. From the both of us, for that matter. Surely he told you other intentions whilst we…were otherwise disconnected._

“The guy says a lot of bullshit,” Annabelle paused a moment as she heard someone briefly enter the hallway of the fitting room, then leave again, “and he’ll vent any idea that pops into his head. Nothing we should take too seriously.”

            _Even if he was once an ally to the Autobots?_

Annabelle could only sigh at the dripping venom in the mech’s tone.

            “…You are all being hunted, Megs. All of us. Simmons and Leo included. You guys were the only ones with the balls to come back near Chicago with Cemetery in full run of the place. I say these two are just working with the cards they got. If Bots won’t show up, who else are they gonna side with?”

            _Hmm…_

“...It’s bullshit, I know. But we, just have to learn what else they got going…know exactly what we’re dealing with.”

            _I still do not agree with you going into such a situation. They will no doubt use you against us._

“I won’t let them…”

            _Don’t make promises you cannot guarantee, girl._  

            Annabelle could only bite her lip again, looking to the wall as she got back into her regular clothes and took the dress she chosen. “I won’t, okay? Trust me, Megatron, I won’t…Megatron? Megatron?” Annabelle huffed to herself, annoyed to have him easily drop in and speak through her mind yet leave just as quickly with no warning. What point was their bond if it was only a one-way street of mental communication?

            Keeping on a pair of sunglasses, Annabelle went back out to pay for the dress and leave, even with the odd looks from the tellers at her attire. Once she left quickly, she flinched as an hand grabbed and tugged her aside. “Hey—”

            “You gotta look at this. NOW. Like, right now.” Leo sounded fearful, and kept hold of her as he led her around the building and to a flight of concrete steps to a harbor overlook. Simmons already stood there, looking out onto the lake. As the two joined him, they both looked to him for any sort of explanation.

            “Looks like Cemetery doing some field testing.” Simmons lowered his mini binoculars, frowning as the three of them looked out into the lake where a large cargo ship could be seen.

            “How did they get ahold of a military freight, though?” Annabelle asked. “I mean I know they have some military standing, but that much?”

            “Attinger pulled some strings on some head honchos, more like it. Getting em allll the toys they want.” Unlike Leo and Annabelle, he could focus more on the distant scene with the binoculars. He frowned though as he could make out the shape of a mech stumble out of the lower deck door, on his hands and knees before the encircling Cemetery troops. “That’s not good.”

            Annabelle blinked at the sight, able to make out the mech even without the help of Simmon’s spy tool. “A Bot? In Chicago already??”

            “They could’ve snagged him from anywhere, kid, anyplace where they got a foothold. Hm…looks like one of the racers.” Simmons frowned, ignoring the subtle jumping of Leo as if it would help him see the scene better.

            “What’re they doing?” Annabelle asked more to herself, not expecting a definite answer. Who knew exactly what they were about to do with the Bot.

An exchange could be seen between one of the suited men standing before the clearly disabled mech. She flinched as she then saw a swarm of Transformium appear behind the Bot, but just as he turned around, all three humans flinched as the metal swarm proceeded to stab and wrap around the mech. She could almost make out the echo of its cries from such a distance, the trio only able to watch as the mech was rather violently twisted and torn open. The only part left intact was his chest, which once pried opened revealed what Annabelle recognized as a spark chamber. The metallic swarm oddly seemed to curl itself around it, allowing the spark’s blue glow to remain functional. The three stood in silence, even Simmons lowered his binoculars with a firm frown as he no longer needed to see it up close. The last thing they could make out from a distance was the swirling metal swarm ducking down into the lower deck of the ship, whilst the twisted remains of the Bot were hooked up and dumped overboard.

“You, know they could do that?” Leo mumbled out.

Annabelle slowly shook her head.

“They’re going through all the upgrades, eh.” Simmons promptly folded and shoved away his binoculars. “Cmon, let’s go. Gotta speed things along pronto.”

Leo watched Simmons march back down the steps, then look to see Annabelle still staring out at the freight. “Anna.”

With a small flinch, Annabelle cleared her throat to face Leo. “Sorry. Just…”

“Yeah um…cmon, we gotta go. Before the old man freaks.” He turned and jogged slightly down the steps, to which after another glance back toward the ship Annabelle quickly followed suit. 

“What in Pits were you taking so long for?” Waiting impatiently in the side alley, Barricade grumbled as he let the humans into his cab. “Unless you forgot we—”

“We need to get moving, now.” Annabelle spoke firmly, yet there was a shake in her tone. “If we’re going into the club to get that info, we need to ASAP.”

“Girl, WHAT did you see? Was Cemetery in there?” The cruiser growled as he pulled them sharply onto the street to speed along, siren wailing so they could weave past the traffic. “Did you fools have her around Cemetery AGA—”

“No, they were out on a freight. On the lake.” Annabelle dropped her head. “They…they killed an Autobot.”

Barricade scoffed. “Hmph, so what? Less to worry about for us.”

“Not until ya heard just how they did it, ah. Not a pretty one.” Simmons cut the two off.

“Transformium.” Annabelle explained, clasping her knees anxiously. “They used it to just…”

“Tear him apart, bro.” Leo continued. “Tore him to pieces and, yanked his heart out.”

There was a small pause. “Took the spark?”

“Yeah…that, must have been all they wanted out of him. Just dumped his body overboard after that.” Annabelle sat up further with a shaky breath. “Cade this isn’t good. This is bad. Like REALLY bad. If they’re getting Transformium to do that and just take the sparks then what the hell are they doing?” She stared at the dash insistently. “Cade, they could…could do that to you guys. Easy.”

“I’m aware girl, not stupid.” Barricade grumbled out, but judging by the tone he was just as disturbed by the news. He sped up faster. “You, fleshings. I will suspect you have all the supplies you need for this mission?”

“Eh, could start it off with a double venti macchiato washed down with a mojito but, ah, think I can manage.” Simmons shrugged.

“You are to deploy the plan immediately, then. If it’s true what this Trans…ehg, Trans _formium_ possesses now, we cannot waste time on finding the tactic to destroy them before they scrap us entirely.”

“But, what about Megatron?” Annabelle asked.

“Hm, pretty sure he’s already got the idea on his mind. Don’t you think?” Barricade reminded her, which she did drop her gaze at with a light brush to her neck glyphs.

“Still think this is a bad idea, guys, sorry but it’s still nuts okay?” Leo slumped back in his seat with hands up to emphasize his stance. “No joke, this is crazy bad all around.”

“That makes two of us.” Barricade mumbled.

“But it’s probably the best we got.” Annabelle nodded back at the men.

“So you’re all in, kid?” Simmons gave her an affirmative gaze. “Can’t afford compromising this mission, you know. If you’re in, you’re in.”

Annabelle sighed to herself, glancing away as she bit her lip. None pressed her for an answer. Although she did have to consider the strange pulse within her chest. One that felt of a mix of both determination and unease.

“I’ll do what I have to.” The teen nodded her head firmly, meeting gaze with the two men with just as firm of a look. She did swallow slightly at the ping of tension in her chest. Of course he wouldn’t like this one bit, still.

_What we have to._

-X-

 

            Music bumped and boomed from the blackened building on the far end of the strip. Various guards were on either end of the block, sporting all black suits with the signs of ballistic vests underneath their attire, handguns attached to their hips, as well as long barreled, Energon taser devices. They each gave separate communications through earpieces, and took individuals who were walking past and permitted them into the club.

            Far past the guarded city block the club resided on, a black suburban slowly rolled to park along the shoulder. As the occupants inside shifted, a short growl came out of the vehicle’s speakers.

            “Can’t keep still forever back here, Berk,’ sorry.” Annabelle reminded the empty driver’s seat. She looked to the other men as they pulled out the silver case and the bags of clothing. “This is as close as we can get. Said their scanners won’t go this far out because of interference, or whatever.”

            “Old news, kid. Hold this.” Simmons tossed her a bag as he pulled out and checked each weapon he had. “Dumbest thing we can do is go in unarmed. You two seen Men in Black? Then call these the noisy crickets of my arsenal, ah.” Tucking one into his inside pocket, Simmons tossed both Leo and Annabelle another set of smaller guns. “These boys, they can be trouble. So we gotta speak some of their language. Hide ‘em in the spots we agreed, nothin’ below the waist or it’s obvious. Guards always miss the right side pat down. _Every_ time.”

            _If these fleshlings put you in danger, leave immediately._

“Yeah yeah, I got it.” Annabelle answered aloud to the rumbling voice in her head, which neither man with her took mind to, thinking she was just answering Simmons’ comments.

            To avoid angering the Con they drove in with, the three humans piled out once they had their weapons and ran over their plan on getting in. The humans stood behind the suburban so they could change clothing in the alleyway. Annabelle would have preferred changing beforehand and avoid stripping down for the two men, but she had to bear with it. No way Berserker would have been calm enough to let a human move around his cab as much as she would have to otherwise to change clothing.

            Annabelle did stop once she took off her shirt first, startled slightly when Simmons rather dramatically ripped off his pants to reveal a jock strap. “What the hell is that?” she asked rather dejectedly.

            “What? I wear them off and on. Baseball tradition thing, look it up.” The former agent didn’t bother to see Leo mouthing the words ‘not again’ while shaking his head.

            Annabelle rolled her eyes slightly, and with a rather embarrassed sigh turned her back to the two men so she could remove her boots and pants last. Although she would hope it was out of his own poor compulsion, she already felt the awkward stare of Leo on her. Her chest almost rattled on its own from the surge of agitation Megatron felt in turn. It did calm though once she overheard Simmons shove Leo lightly and muttered something along the lines of watch where his eyes were roaming.

            Once shimmying herself into her dress, she huffed before sliding on the shortened heels. “Guys owe me big for this. Hating the dress thing already here. _Totally_ ideal for making an easy escape, for _sure._ ” She pulled out a thin shawl to wrap around her neck, an effort to cover up the glyphs that could be seen along her exposed skin. The last thing she did was put on a tinted pair of women’s sunglasses, in hopes it would all be enough to disguise her appearance.

            “If everything goes right, we might just walk right back out. But if there isn’t, no one’s gonna complain with you running barefoot.”

            “God, that’s gonna suck.” Annabelle mumbled. She did raise a brow at seeing Simmons and Leo in their new suited attire. “Okay, actually a little impressed on the cleaning up, guys.”

            “Alright we all know the plan, we all got sharp minds, empty bladders? We got a small time gap to get in so,” Simmons bent down to pull out a zapping taser baton. “Let’s get the show on the road.”

            “Whoa whoa whoa, bro.” Leo put his hands up. “How bad are you thinkin’ this is gonna go? We already have guns bro, like we need that?”

            “In case we gotta deal some mini Transformium, that’s why. Might not kill ‘em, but can do enough of a short circuit to stun them if we gotta.” Simmons did think on the matter, and turned the taser’s safety on as he stuffed it in his coat. “They might go for you first though, kid. So stay close if things get ugly.” Annabelle just gave him an affirmative nod, and he put on his own dark sunglasses. “Right, let’s go talk business.”

            The three humans took on confident strides as they exited the alley around the disguised Con, Annabelle patting the suburban once as confirmation before he pulled sharply away. After a small snapping of fingers from Simmons ahead of them, Leo and Annabelle exchanged glances before Leo offered an arm for her to hold onto. She hesitated slightly though as she mentally had to hush the disgusted growl in her head. The three kept up their confident strides as they walked past the corner the guards were stationed, only giving them passing glances. Once they reached the entrance, Simmons had the arm-locked Annabelle and Leo remain behind him.

            “Gentlemen.” Simmons nodded curtly. “Seems like we have an appointment with Mr. Jacobson today.”

            “He’s not available today, sir.” One of the guards spoke gruffly. “You must be mistaken.”

            “Look, eh, I hate to be a bearer of bad news here but, last I checked you fellas have been low on business. Jacobson is a good friend of mine, and he’s been wanting to meet some of my associates. International business.” Simmons gestured to the younger two, to which Leo nodded and spoke in a string of Spanish at the former agent. “Yeah yeah I’m handling it, we’re good, ah? Now fellas are we really gonna start some lost in translation fighting over appointment times, or what? Take us no time at all.”

            The other guard looked over the three, and more so upon Annabelle. “This true, ma’am?”

            “Ah she’s not a big talker much. No hablo English, if you catch my drift. Kinda easier to speak through her friend here.” Simmons attempted to turn the questions on Leo. Yet the guard’s suspicious gaze didn’t leave the straight face of Annabelle.

            She did her best to remain cool and confident, and pretend she didn’t know what he was saying. She did shiver as she felt an oddly familiar hold clench at her chest, to which she squeezed Leo’s arm more so.

            “Podría pedirle a este tonto que por favor se haga a un lado?” She curtly looked between Leo and Simmons, who looked briefly astounded by her words.

            Leo played along, and spoke another string of Spanish more insistently as he squeezed her arm back in his own nerves.

            “Just show us some identification, please?” One guard finally relented, honestly not in the mood for such foreign language issues and just wanted to get these people to move along. Simmons gladly handed them the false IDs and passports. The guard frowned deeper as he looked them over, before giving them back. “Arms up, pat down is required of all guests.”

            The trio parted to allow a quick pat for each of them, even when Annabelle couldn’t help but cringe at the touch as if they would find something on them. Thankfully they didn’t, failing to check their right side as Simmons predicted. Taking Leo’s arm right afterwards, the three made their way into the dim lit club.

            Upon entering, the three were on a balcony level, able to look down to the upbeat club down below. The sharp darkness lit only by a mixture of neon blues and purples outlining the entirety of the club. Skinny, staggered parallel neon lights hung from the ceiling by thin wires to add further illumination to the dance floor below. The music was rather loud, but enough that with the three close could hear each other without having to shout.

            “Alright bro, we’re in then.” Leo nodded. “So where’s your guy?”

            “Guy has to play it low, so he won’t like to be found. We gotta split up for a bit, scan the place.” Simmons looked between the two as they gave him incredulous looks. “Hey, never said it’d be a smooth mission here.”

            Annabelle looked over the mostly packed club down below, and glancing to the people pushing past them with drinks. With a small glance to them, she took each man by an arm to duck them into the corner. “Then if we’re splitting up, then we need these.” Undoing a cloth she had stuffed in her bra, given she had no pockets, she pulls out three small devices. Much like the devices Megatron had her use in the Africa outpost raid, Annabelle put one in each of their palms once opening them herself.

            Leo winced as the tiny devices sprang their needle-like legs. “Whoa whoa what are these??”

            “Megatron insisted we use them if we had to split up in here. They’ll keep us all updated both inside and out.”

            “What, like they need this to do that?” Simmons blinked as the devices ran up each of their arms, failing to grab it before the two men flinched at the items stabbing themselves in place behind their ears.

            “Sorry. It’ll stop stinging in a bit.” Annabelle glanced around slightly nervous. “So how are we doing this?”

            “How can we even tell them apart in here, bro?” Leo asked in turn. “Not like they’re walkin’ around here with nametags or some shit. Could run right into them and not even know it.”

            “Called not drawin’ attention, ey?” Simmons frowned, adjusting his suit by merely re-clipping his tie. He tapped Leo in the chest. “You, stay with her. I’ll look for him. Missy, you scope it out for your big fellas. See if you can hear in on anything about the plans they got goin’ with the spark-snatching we saw. We’ll meet back here in 10. Or sooner, who knows, guy might make it easier and show up sooner, for all we know. Guy ain’t totally unpredictable.”

            “Still not up to being separated in here.” Annabelle remarked. “Cuz I’m getting really tired of places we go into getting blown up somehow.”

            “Then let’s do everything NOT to do that.” Simmons curtly nodded. “Remember kiddos, everything casual, stick to the plan, and watch anything mechanical. Whole place could be crawlin’ with Transformium.”

            The three all exchanged looks, before awkwardly parting. Leo took hold of her arm with a small nervous swallow, which was quickly followed by a near crushing hold from Annabelle’s own hand on his wrist.

            “Sorry, sorry, I’ll lighten up..!” Leo cringed uncomfortably.

            “It’s not me.” Annabelle muttered between gritted teeth. Megatron didn’t have to keep reminding her of his hatred for the situation. Yet with the thought in mind, her hand relaxed somewhat.

            The two drifted over to a bar area, each taking a prepared cocktail to sip on. Leo awkwardly bobbed his head to the beat of one of the techno songs playing, whilst Annabelle looked around at people passing by. Who knew if any of them would recognize her and capture them outright? Simmons had practically disappeared from view amongst the crowd.

            “You at least know what the guy looks like?” Annabelle asked as she took a sip.

            “Honestly?” Leo glanced at her. “No.”

            “Oh great.” Annabelle sighed. “So what do we do, walk up to the most suspicious one in the bunch?”

            “ _Really_ dunno, bro.” Leo shook his head as he looked around himself. As his eyes wandered mostly on the women in the club, he ended up drifting his gaze back toward Annabelle. He did frown though as he saw the few scars from her most recent gunshot wound. Taking the smart move, he chose not to ask.

            “So uh…how’s it looking out there for you guys?” Annabelle spoke against her glass, brushing at the device behind her ear. She waved off Leo when he looked at her as if she was asking him at first, but watched him flinch with surprise as he was also able to hear the conversation thanks to their shared devices.

            _A perimeter has been formed and monitored closely. We shall see anyone who goes in or out of the area that may be of worthy suspicion._

“Anyway you guys can get closer if things go south?”

            _Pulse is working out the jammers as we speak. Geh, if these insects hadn’t gathered enough of our technology already for their security, it would be faster._

“Sorry, I guess?” Annabelle mumbled, if only to talk out of her nerves.

            _Girl…as much as I detest to take such a maggot’s advice, take his. You must keep your head in this place. Follow your instincts._

“Yes, because that’s _really_ reassuring.” She gave a slight apologetic shrug to Leo at the half pout he gave at the ‘maggot’ comment.

            _Oh, and boy?_ Megatron’s voice growled lowly as the younger man shuttered. _Do mind your manners, won’t you?_

            “Oh uh, for sure, for sure. You got it.” Leo spoke straight ahead, blinking at the weird looks he got from people in response. If just to quell his nervousness at the mech’s warning, he managed to gulp down the entire glass he had, cringing at the burn afterwards.

            Annabelle let her gaze wander, taking Simmons’ advice and being weary of anything mechanical or technology based. She could only toss looks at Leo for not at least knowing what their guy looked like to properly approach him, leaving them basically sitting ducks.  

            “So,” Annabelle cleared her throat, at least wanting to talk of something else to calm some of her nerves, “You and Simmons. How’d, that go down?”

            “Through a friend. Kinda, long story, ya know? But, I dunno, guy started cramming up my site way back when so…kinda turned into work with the devil ya know, ya know?” Leo gulped some of his drink, just as prone with his nerves. “Your uh, big buddy’s sorta on the fritz with me too, I think.”

            The girl rose a brow in his direction. “That why he sent some death glares your way last night?”

            “I mean I wasn’t the guy he was after but uh, was the friend of the friend that he wanted so…yeah, doesn’t like me. I dunno how you don’t, ya know, get freaked by him once in awhile. His resting face is a fuckin’ nightmare already, bro.”

            “Hm, I dunno. Guess it’s the devil you know.” Annabelle murmured back, which Leo did huff at.

            _Kiddos, I got em. He’s heading your way. Tall, blondie, got two bogies leaving him._

Leo winced, but pressed a finger to the ear device. “I don’t think you get what bogie means yet, bro. Just, don’t use that anymore, okay? Which way?”

            “Right there.” Annabelle nodded her head, and both watched as a suited man walked casually through a few groups of people. The two exchanged side-glances as the man made his way over to a corner table to sit and order a drink. “Simmons, want us to wait for you?”

            _Nah nah, I’m makin’ my way over. Pin ‘em down before he catches on._

            “Whoa, what do you mean pi—”

            “We go talk to him, get him interested, ya know?” Leo lightly elbowed her. “Work it over, get him into a lil niceness with some pretty betties…ya know?” He swallowed at the half frown he got. “Don’t tell ‘em I said that.”

            “He already knows.” Annabelle sighed anyway, but did walk with him to approach Jacobson’s table. She paused when Leo helped himself to sit in one of the spare seats.

            “Heyhey, how goes it, bro? Been meaning to sit and talk for a bit.” Leo adjusted his tie slightly, however crudely folded it was. “Jacobson, right? Bro, it’s an honor to meet you.” He held out a hand to shake, but was silently refused.

            “Do I know you?” Jacobson rose a brow, unamused.

            “A friend of yours told us about you. Said,” Annabelle spoke as she slowly sat down, “said you could help us.”

            “Not many ask for me. Hm, only appropriate we keep things to ourselves.” The man coolly replied as he traced the rim of his glass.

            “Robowarrior.” She replied, hearing the small groan from Leo.

            Jacobson scoffed. “Of course he would. The second I’m of use, isn’t it?” He only took a glance at them, but seemed more interested in his drink. “So who are you, exactly? If Seymour was so keen to introduce you.”

            “It’s about the,” Leo leaned in with a poor bit of whispering, “the stuff going on in Cemetery.”

            “Transformium.” Annabelle finished. She pursed her lips at the glare Jacobson gave.

            “It isn’t something you can just go yacking about.” The man leered slightly, taking a sip of his drink. “Especially not to some punk kids.”

            “Hey bro I’ll let you know I am a _fully_ grown ad—”

            “We need your help on how to stop it, that’s what we’re here for. Simmons told us you can tell us what we need. So what can we do to, I dunno…convince you?” Annabelle pressed.

            “Maybe you can tell me just how you two snuck in here, and just who you think you are to talk to me like this.” Jacobson challenged right back. He did pause when Annabelle tugged back her shawl to show the tattoo-like glyphs in her skin. He slowly put his drink down. “Hutchins. Hm, got a lot around here who’d love to get ahold of you.”

            “Old news.” Annabelle covered them back up.

            “Dunno if you’re smart or stupid...” Jacobson did give a half smile. “But, since it’s a nice surprise, I’ll do you one better. If you really are her, I’ll tell you.” He stuffed a hand into his inner suit pocket, and put down a vial of Energon. “Keep some around, just in case. Protocol bullshit. But, last they checked you got an immunity to Energon. Won’t leave a burn or nothing on you. Wanna see that for myself.”

            Annabelle looked at the vial, then shrugged as she took it and was about to put it on the back of her hand.

            “Drink it.” Jacobson made both of them pause, and he only nodded back.

            “Eyey, not jumpin the gun like that, huh.” Simmons was quick to arrive and sit down, much to the disgruntled sigh of Jacobson. “Kid don’t do it. Can prove it just as fine touching it.” His gaze never left Jacobson’s.

            “Least I know we aren’t bluffing.” Jacobson huffed at Simmons. “Thought you liked a bit of stakes, Seymour? So if it’s true she’s got a few quirks, I wanna know how far Megatron wants to go to cover her ass. See if he’s really worth the trouble helping offworld.”

            Leo flinched as Annabelle’s hand clenched his under the table.

            Annabelle looked at the vial still in her hand, and sighed. Megatron wasn’t answering, nor giving any real sign to warn her. Or perhaps he was just as uncertain to how her body would handle ingesting such a substance. It couldn’t harm her externally, but there was no guarantee how far her immunity went. It was a dangerous move, but perhaps it was one she was willing to take.

            “You’re saying if I can drink this, that’ll be proof enough for you?” Annabelle asked with a squeeze to the vial.

            “Plenty proof enough.” Jacobson smiled coolly.

            “Kid I swear to God and my mama’s grave you better not—”

            “Dude!” Leo recoiled slightly as Annabelle popped open the vial and knocked it back.

            Annabelle scrunched her eyes shut, visibly cringing at the burn and taste of the Energon. She dropped her head to the point her forehead almost touched the table. With how intense the sensation was she couldn’t tell if was actually causing harm or not. All she could do was try and breathe through it, squeezing tight to Leo’s hand before she found the strength to swallow.

            _You stupid girl._

Annabelle opened her eyes and faced the men again, looking between them with watery eyes and a heavy cough. Leo hesitated before he gave a rough few pats to her back as if that would help her.

            “You, you good?” Leo asked, looking both fearful yet concerned.

            “Y-y-yeah…yeah, just…God, that was nasty…uhg.” Annabelle put a hand to her mouth as she felt slightly nauseous, but other than that felt no real sense of it hurting her otherwise. With such a toxic substance, it should have killed her by now.

            “Heh, how’d that taste, kid? Just curious.” Jacobson smugly asked.

            “Like a…like a gross mix of, metal cleaner and…grape?” She coughed again, but straightened herself once the nausea passed. “Okay. Now talk…Please?”

            “You got what you asked out of it. Proof enough of her shoe-in with the Cons, right?” Simmons got over his own shock to keep up the cool attitude.  “Now unless you want us all spilling about your two-facin’ business, let’s talk goods. Once you help us get these fellas busted, and Cons off planet, can keep everything to ourselves. Never see us again. How’s that sound?”

            Jacobson gulped back the rest of his drink, but looked to Annabelle in particular.

            “They won’t say a word either.” Annabelle nodded, as if reading into the man’s thoughts. “As long as what you give us is helpful to them. They’ll only have a problem if it’s shit.”

            The man looked past them as if to scope anyone nearby, and huffed as he waved over for another drink.

 

-X-

 

            “My liege,” Air-Warrior came over comm from his perch nearest to the club perimeter. “Security is increasing. Permission to clear the quandaries?”

            “Negative. The girl and her, ehg, associates are still inside.” Megatron growled from his own position at a tower further out. “From the sounds of things, she is requiring the information needed.”

            “Yet there is no telling how long it may take, master, before they have too many to go against with such feeble firepower.” The blue seeker added.

            “We will strike only when necessary.” Starscream hissed over the shared comm frequency. “Albeit there are no unplanned distractions.”

            “Hmph, that would be stating the obvious, seeker.” Megatron rumbled in warning. “We stick to the plan. Once the information is gathered, we engaged only when required.”

            Another voice jumped into their frequency. “As much as I hate to ruin such plans, my lord,” Barricade sneered with a sense of disgust. “We have company heading our way.”

            “Cemetery Wind?” Megatron growled in question.

            “That would be the predictable choice. But, no.”

            Megatron straightened up and looked to the now visible pings on his radar, and if he could his optics would have widened more so once he saw just who it was. Blast it all, they were going to ruin everything. A dangerous growl escaped him, and his claws bunched into a tight fist as his cannon charged up.

 

-X-

 

            “An energy source?” Simmons nodded to himself. “Would make sense, of course. I mean why wouldn’t they? Gotta keep things runnin’ on their own turf somehow.”

            “It’s still in the works, but until then the majority of Transformium is unstable. Once this source is completed then they got full working control. Can create a whole army of piloted drones if they want.” Jacobson elaborated further. “Least that’s what Kandler’s been wanting.”

            “Dude, that’s bad, bro. Like, a few’s crazy but a whole army? That’s nuts.” Leo shook his head, and Annabelle seemed to be having a slight headache. He didn’t ask though seeing as it might have been her still recovering from the Energon.

            “Where’s it at?” Simmons asked. He didn’t like the hesitant frown the man had between a drink.

            “You just wanna know what they’re doing. Can’t say where it’s being built.”

            “You’re kidding bro. Cmon, you gotta tell us.” Leo demanded, already sick of getting a run around. “What’s the point tellin’ us what they’re makin’ if you can’t say where it’s at?”

            Jacobson only bit his lip.

            “You don’t know where it is, do you?” Annabelle finally entered the conversation.

            “They’re keeping it to themselves. In case THIS sort of thing happens among operatives.” The man gestured between the four of them. “All I can tell you is they run on a pre-alpha energy source. Until it’s finished the Transformium can be unstable under certain conditions. Sometimes overcharging them might work, if you can shock ‘em for long enough. Hell, bet even freezing them up could do the trick. Just like on the Cons and Bots.” Jacobson stood up as he looked to the growing crowd behind them. “Now you gotta go. Now. Fluke enough you three got in, but they’re gonna catch on.” He pointed a finger to Simmons. “You owe me big, Seymour. A Pinot 85 when this blows over.”

            Annabelle compulsively looked behind her as Simmons rolled his eyes with a pass off on the offer, not sure why but she felt a growing sense of dread. Her gaze drifted to the various speakers around the club, and to a flat screen above the bar. She could have sworn she saw a small flicker of particles trail out of the television cord.

            Jacobson looked to her anyway. “Best you watch your back too, kid. Unless you—”

            He choked as something sharp struck his neck. The other three quickly looked to the stream of blood run down from his neck, and another silver shot strike his head to make him fumble limply back into his chair.

            “Get down!” Simmons ducked down as Leo and Annabelle hit the floor right after another series of shots few past them. They ran in a low crouch as the crowd began to scream and scatter as various equipment and tech began to morph and change. Annabelle looked back to see the monitor morph into its particle form to swirl and chase after them.

            “Simmons!” Annabelle screamed, struggling as she tried to pull out her hidden gun but not with the greatest speed.

            The former agent whipped out his stun baton to swing towards the approaching swarm of metal, in which the electricity did seem to deter the Transformium long enough to give them more time to get distance. Leo grasped Annabelle’s arm to keep her close, seeing as her heels were slowing her down.

            “Do NOT let them escape!” A guard somewhere below the balcony called out, yelling further orders over his earpiece as people scrambled and screamed as Transformium filled the room.

            The trio ducked under separate tables as various particle clouds shot and zoomed around them. It gave Annabelle and Leo time to pull out their guns. “Where’s your big fellas, kid, ah??” Simmons yelled across to them, taser baton up in defense when some Transformium came too close. “Thought that’s what,” he ducked slightly as more bullets went past, “the damn earpieces were for!” He slapped two fingers to his earpiece in emphasis, as if to call the Cons somehow. “Ey ey, could use the help here!”

            “I dunno where they are!” Annabelle shouted back, gun up in an attempt to shoot, but could never get a good shot to fire. “They should be around-GAH-by now!” She panted slightly in her own building panic. Why weren’t the Cons coming to give them cover? Megatron told her himself he would be there to back her up if things went wrong. Something was wrong outside, that was the only explanation.

            She screamed once as a few tables were flung their way by one such metal swarm, ducking to cover her head. She yelped as Leo instinctively grabbed her around the waist to pull her away and avoid a chair landing too close to them. They were pinned down at this point, and from the looks of it the entrance was now blocked off not just by the flooding of people, but also of the armed guards. Annabelle looked over hearing gunshots to see Simmons pathetically try to shoot some Transformium swarms, but as suspected did nothing.

            “We can’t stay here, Simmons!” She called out. “We gotta move!”

            “Yeah no shit!” Leo called back, even though she was right next to him. He fired once with a yelp at the recoil. “But _where_?”

            “There’s gotta be a back exit or something!” Annabelle flinched and fired her gun when a particle swarm got too close for her liking, and like the younger man, was taken aback by the recoil of the rather small gun.

            “We aren’t going anywhere with all this shit!” Leo whipped his gaze toward Simmons as he darted his own gaze about for any opening.

            Annabelle fired again, but only succeeded in hitting some glass pieces near a bar. “Simmons! Is there another way out or not??”

            “Course there is, kid!” the agent barked across the way. “Downstairs, if it ain’t already blocked off! But we leave now we got a load of metal splinters up the ass!”

            The teen looked about, flinching here and there as more metallic swarms flew about them. It was hard enough to see in the dim lit club, but more so now that sections of neon lighting were being blown out by the Transformium swarms. What did catch her eye was the red canister a few yards from them behind the opposing bar.

            “Fire extinguisher!” Annabelle spoke up, whipping her gaze on the two men. “Might be cold enough to slow them down!”

            Simmons and Leo followed her gaze, and exchanged short looks and groans.

            “Ah for fu—YOU, cover her got it?? I’ll draw ‘em off a bit!” Simmons barked out the order, but didn’t sound too confident in the idea, but as of now his taser weapon was their best defense against the Transformium. “On three, got it?”

            Leo grasped at Annabelle’s arm in his nerves, not ready in the slightest but would be willing to take the chance to get them out of here. Annabelle just tightened the grip on her gun, staring straight ahead at the fire extinguisher. Although she did kick off her heels with a bite of her lip.

            “…THREE!” Simmons bolted out first with a rather manic swinging of his stun weapon, and ran the long way along the balcony to draw attention of the Transformium swarms and a few guards down below.

            Leo and Annabelle ran at practically the same moment, hoofing it over various obstacles of fallen chairs, overturned tables, and broken objects. Annabelle tried not to think about any sharp items or glass that she could be running across, determined to get toward the extinguisher. As the two heard gunfire trailing their present running path, Leo began to fire a few stray shots to somehow deter them, although he was a pretty poor shot.

            She and Leo went into a stumble and roll across the floor though when the floor beneath them shook violently, the two coming to a stop with a few groans. They looked up with shock as one Transformium swarm was not so fooled by Simmons’ distraction, flying up from below the balcony floor to hover before them in almost an angered flurry. Annabelle yelped and held a hand to her forehead, tensing up as her neck glyphs pulsed sharply. She compulsively shuffled backwards until her back was against a flipped table, her free hand holding up her gun with a trembling grasp. Annabelle fired at the swarm, but the bullets easily went through the swirling metal mass. Her vision blurred as her headache increased, the teen trying to fight against it and focus. She had to gain some sort of control again, despite the Allspark’s apparent unease at the swarm.

            The Transformium shot away when a spray of white foam clouded around it, the swarm slicing and cutting into furniture in its recoiling response. Annabelle whipped her head up to see Leo had made it to the fire extinguisher, panting with wide eyes as he stopped spraying in almost his own surprise at seeing it work.

            “Cmon, we gotta bail, bro!” Leo blinked at Annabelle, his tone urgent despite his want to somehow be brave in their situation. He jumped and sprayed more foam when the metal swarm started to come at them again, giving Annabelle time to get to her feet and get behind him. Taking hold of his arm this time, the two resumed their run along the balcony level with the angry metal swarm right behind them.

            “Simmons!” Annabelle screamed across the way, spotting the agent on the far end of the roundabout balcony despite the flickering lights.

            “BUSY!” He shot right back, ducking and swinging his stun rod as Transformium made an attempt to surround him. A few guards already seizing on the floor after Simmons dealt with them in turn. “Got company! On your—your two!”

            Annabelle turned to see while Leo had his back to hers to ward off their own swarm. Sure enough, a few guards rushed the stairs in their direction, guns up. Bringing up her own handgun, she kicked a table beside her towards them to act as a temporary distraction, and fired at them first. She hit one in the shoulder, surprised to see the shot was strong enough to send him tumbling back down the stairs. Missing another guard, though, Annabelle cried out when a projectile struck her leg. The action buckled her, but upon quick realization, she saw it was only a rubber round. She had to smirk at that. They were still stupid enough to try and get her with only non-lethals?

            “Uh, not to freak us out more here bro but uh, BUT I think we’re—ANNA!” Leo was taken aback when Annabelle suddenly bolted from him, and if it weren’t for the Transformium he was still struggling to hold off he would have stopped her.

            Annabelle ducked a few shots from the guard, and tackled into him by the waist. The two yelped and grunted on their way down the stairs, rolling to a stop with a few groans at the bottom. She barely dodged a boot from the guard as he was first on his feet, but even on the ground her previous training kicked in. Spotting the subtle limp, Annabelle kicked the guard in his injured shin, buckling him just long enough for her to use his neck as leverage to pull up and draw him into her striking knee. The most she got in return for it was a hard backhand, stumbling her back into a room column.

            “Anna!” Leo called down the stairs, blasting the Transformium with more foam as he looked away. Once he did though, he blinked with a rather scared gaze seeing he had run the extinguisher empty, staring with fearful eyes as the Transformium blistered with its own realization. “Oh _mierda_.”

            The young man could only shriek as the metal swarm swatted him aside, flinging him off the balcony. The only thing that saved him from a rather dangerous fall were the skinny lighting fixtures, bear-hugging them with another cry as he swung precariously. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Annabelle continue her face-off with the guard, and the metal swarm descend the stairs after her. “Look out!”

            Annabelle gripped at the arm of the guard’s hand as he held her in a choking grasp, the teen able to spot the approaching Transformium behind him. Gasping past her choked position, she lunged her hand for the metal rod at the man’s belt, ripping it loose to strike upside his head. Kicking him back she found the switch on the rod, and as the Transformium attempted to go around the guard to get to her, she zapped the guard for a long duration, which in turn hit part of the Transformium swarm. The man collapsed and the metal flurry retreated as it appeared to short-circuit, slamming back and forth between nearby columns and walls. Backing away with the stun rod still zapping, Annabelle looked up to see Leo’s position on the lighting above.

            “I’m cool, bro, I’m cool!” Leo tried to wave a hand dismissively at her, but was quick to resume his tight grip as he swayed. “Think I’ll just, ya know, hang out here a second..!”

            “Where’s Simmons??” Annabelle called up. She was answered when a body tumbled down the opposite flight of stairs, groaning sorely on the bottom step. Rushing over, Annabelle swung her stun rod to keep the approaching Transformium at bay while she helped get Simmons to his feet and move them back to the center of the room. Although dazed and sore, Simmons did manage to keep hold of his smaller stun rod with a few zaps, the two of them keeping each other up as the Transformium began to circle them. “Now what do we do?”

            “Thought you’d got a plan, seeing you got yourself handled.” Simmons spat with a bitter sarcasm. “What’s it look like? We’re surrounded, pinned like the poor bastards of Normandy. D-Day on our hands here. Lonely men, uh, and woman, betrayed by the country they loved…”

            A crashing behind them cut the former agent’s growing monologue, the two jumping away as sharp zaps of electricity sparked and arched up into the whirling Transformium. The result was the metal swarm giving an almost pained metallic shriek and lurch away from them and up into the ceiling. The two blinked as a coughing Leo clumsily got to his feet, blackened marks seen on his face and parts of his hair smoking.

            “Said I’d just hang for a second...” Leo mumbled, before mouthing a pained ‘owwah’ as he held his injured arm.

            The trio whipped their gazes toward the front half of the room as more guards rushed in, guns up and shouting orders for them to drop weapons and get on the ground. Annabelle instead watched the Transformium swarm lurch back down towards the ground, forcing both parties to back up as it stuck the ground in a flurry of metal particles. What then caught her attention was how parts of the swarm broke away to fly towards a section of wall nearby the DJ stand. The wall soon gave way under the slamming of the metal swarm, revealing a hidden slide door.

            “There’s our exit, kiddos!” Simmons followed Annabelle’s gaze. Throwing his own stun rod for Leo to catch, the former agent pulled out a larger handgun from his inside suit pocket to fire at the guards. “Let’s bail! Now now!”

            Annabelle led the way with her stun rod swinging at any of the Transformium that may attack them, Simmons up next to give them cover from the guards, and Leo to hold up the rear with the other stun rod. The doorway led them into a long dark hallway, only lit along the floor by thin, blue lights. They could hear the Transformium swarm zooming above them, illuminated by both the thin hallway floor lights as well as the arching electricity from their stun batons. Annabelle yelped as some metal particles sliced at her arms when she swung her rod at them, and Simmons shooting blindly up at the ceiling to try to distract the swarm from attacking her.

            “They’re on our asses, guys, like _hot_ on our asses!” Leo shouted from the rear.

            “Like that’s a shocker, kid?” Simmons retorted back, firing a few more times after Annabelle yelped at another slice to her shoulder. “Yo sweetheart, we can’t keep this up forever! Where’s the end??”

            Annabelle panted as she ran, feeling the warm stickiness of the blood around her shoulders and arms. “There has to be an end! Why else—would it go here??” The three shouted or yelped as gunshots were heard down behind them. The guards were closing in, and sounded like they decided on lethal rounds this time.

            The trio stumbled once again when they accidentally ran into a heavily plated door, which they were able to see hints of daylight peeking from the bottom of said door. Annabelle banged and kicked at the door, while Leo attempted to ram his shoulder into it, but quickly stopped as it only succeeded in him further injuring his arm. Simmons boldly fired down the hallway as they could hear guards approaching, and the Transformium flying above them in a building, angry swarm.

            “Kid, about time you worked that alien magic here!” Simmons called over his shoulder in Annabelle’s direction.

            Annabelle whipped her gaze back on him. “Are you crazy? How??”

            “You gotta know something kid, stir up some Decepticon voodoo, sing a chant, something! Get that door down!”

            “I don’t know anything like that, you ass!” She tried to kick at the door again with panicked pants, Leo looking to her with a fearful gaze. “It does its own shit, I can’t do anything with it!”

            “They’re coming, bro, they’re coming!” Leo pointed down the hall, even though they all could clearly see the waving flashlights of the guards running at them.

            “Do SOMETHING, kid!” Simmons shouted again.

            Annabelle shook in both her fear and anger, having no clue how to use the Allspark’s power to get the door open, much less do anything of its power on her own volition. Megatron was nowhere to help them out, much less contacting her through her head now in their dangerous situation. She put her forehead to the metal with eyes tightly shut, fist slamming against the door in her frustration and fear. She tried to think of something, think of what she felt before the Allspark used its power through her before, anything to channel something out. Or perhaps…

            Her gaze shot up at the buzzing of the Transformium

            “Anna!” Leo gripped at her arm to try and pull her attention away, but she only shoved him away and gripped her taser baton in both hands.

            “Kid!” Simmons called in warning, having to reload his gun with the last clip he had.   

            “Weapons down!” Multiple guards shouted their way as they blocked the hallway, boxing the trio in with the Transformium arching itself over the three escapees, as if ready to strike. Simmons had halted his own gunfire once seeing just how many guns were on them. “Down on the ground NOW! We WILL shoot!”

            “Anna!!” Leo shouted louder at her, but the girl seemed to be tense in her concentration.

            “Down or we shoot!” One guard shouted as they all took aim.

            Annabelle trembled this time, with Leo noticing her glyphs glowing steadily brighter.

            Focus, she thought, focus. Her grip tightened around the baton in both hands, trying to think of how to draw anything out. Begging the Allspark to help.

            Leo stepped back as her baton began to glow completely, strange blue lights emitting from Annabelle’s hands to wrap around the zapping baton.

            Annabelle tightened the grip on her stun rod, and the electricity seemed to arch more sharply. With one quick movement, the teen pivoted around to shove both men behind her, and with a shout stabbed the zapping end of the rod into the floor. A large amount of electricity blasted forth from the rod from deep within her body, the force sending a shockwave of electricity down the hall, illuminating the entire hallway for a brief moment as it struck both the row of guards and the Transformium swarm above them. The men dropped in a seizure of zaps, and the metal particles convulsed and contorted wildly in the air, forcing the trio to couch low to avoid it.

            Annabelle gasped heavily as the energy dispersed fully from the baton, seeming to knock the wind out of her as she released her grip. Leo held her shoulders to keep her steady, while the three flinched and ducked their heads multiple times to avoid a few uncontrolled swipes of the spastic whirling of the Transformium. She braced herself as the swarm briefly disappeared down the hall, only to charge straight at them. “MOVE!”

            “SHIT!” Simmons and Leo both shouted in response, and the trio each lunged toward either side of the hall as the Transformium slammed full force into the metal door, desperate to get out in its fit of malfunctioning. In its shredding and slamming, the swarm finally busted the door open and manically collide and crash between both the street and nearby buildings as it escaped, pieces of itself shorting out and falling dead to the ground.

            The trio ran out themselves, staying close as people ran around them in screams of pandemonium and panic. They spotted guards calling out orders and running the opposite way of the escaping crowds, signs of a battle apparent given the smoking buildings and torn-up asphalt. In the distance they could hear the familiar sounds of clashing metal and blaster fire.

            “Where’s the ride, bro, where are they??” Leo demanded in panic, looking to the equally demanding yet worn Annabelle.

            Simmons attempted to press at the alien earpiece he still had in, in hopes it would contact one of the Cons. “Ey ey, if one of you rusted gun-totin’ bastards hear me, we’re out! Get us outta dodge here, capeesh??”

            The trio had to duck away though as a few cars were flung their direction, causing them and others fleeing to the sidewalks to keep from getting hit. The group watched as soon after, a yellow mech was flung and tumbled down the street, only uttering pained beeps once he came to a stop.

            “Ohhhhhhhhhh, way not good, bro.” Leo muttered with a knowing look at Simmons, in which both looked as Dreadbot was quick to sprint in and punch the yellow Bot just as he got to his feet, knocking him down once again.

            Police sirens caught their attention over the carnage unfolding, and the three moved back as Barricade pulled quickly to a stop to let them in.

            “What the hell’s goin—”

            “Shut it, boy, we’re leaving now!” Barricade cut Leo off once the three cramped into his backseat, waiting as Starscream flew dangerously low to the ground past them to slam into jumping green Bot. He peeled out his tires as he sped them down the street, siren blaring to try and clear a path through the fleeing crowds and dodge any blocking debris.

            Annabelle looked out the back window with the two men, watching the various mech-on-mech battles unfold further down the street. From the looks of things they had been fighting for some time, which would explain why none were answering them earlier. Although it did surprise the girl that it was enough for Megatron to almost completely disregard her and the two men while they were in danger. The girl had never felt this level of anger from the tyrant before. She and Simmons shared a look, Simmons more resigned in his gaze while Annabelle seemed to hold back an aggravated response.

             They returned to looking through the back window as they sped off, Simmons frowning as the Con and Bot action continue, although some Cons did abandon their duels to retreat along with Barricade and his occupants. It only left the three to catch sight of the two largest mechs’ battle, of Megatron angrily facing off and striking aside the all too familiar blue-and-red Bot.

             “So,” Annabelle’s tone sounded more tired and doubtful as she felt the rage in her bond, spotting Megatron sharply kick the Bot back, “about your other plan?”

            “Might…hold off on that. Yeah.” Simmons nodded, while Leo just gave him a short stare of knowing. Perhaps their next plan could wait longer. If it could ever be brought up now. “Got what we need anyway, ah.” The agent uncurled his fist, and the trio stared down at the smoldering shard of Transformium, watching its light slowly die out as they drove onward.


	27. Chapter 26

Another punch met Optimus’ face, knocking him against another building with a dazed groan. He was halted further when a claw quickly grasped the top of his chest plate.

            “You were foolish to return, PRIME.” Megatron leered with a dangerous growl. Grabbing Optimus by both shoulders, he roared and flung him aside into a neighboring building. He stomped over with a leering growl. “How DARE you attempt such a feat. Face me again even as your kind is hunted to extinction.”

            Optimus bled partially from his lip. He returned a defiant glare. “You are being hunted as well, Megatron. Even after you retreated, you have left our kind to be terminated.”

            “Hmph, I would have expected a thank you.” Megatron grabbed the mech’s throat. “I suspected you would be delighted for the insect hive to be after me. So to have them hunt you Autobot scum as well,” he chuckled humorlessly, “it had to be all by your own servo.”

            Optimus brought up a leg to kick Megatron away, followed by a few sharp punches to the helm and middle. The force staggered Megatron back long enough for Prime to resume his stance. The two began to circle one another.

            “Do share then, Prime, whilst we are still functional.” Megatron leered as he rippled his claws. “You had nearly all of humanity in your service, aide you in ripping Cybertron’s resurrection right from our grasps. Now they aim to terminate you just as much as they seek to terminate me. Did your constant preaching finally wear down their feeble brains? You fragged yourself terribly somehow, didn’t you?”

            “If it so pleases you, yes.” Optimus glowered back, exposing his cannon. “The humans have betrayed us. All of us. No doubt by your actions.”

            “Ah, so easy to blame a Decepticon, isn’t it?” Megatron chuckled darkly. “When it was a Prime himself who chose the path of least resistance. Unlike you, he sought to save Cybertron. As you seem to have forgotten.”

            The two lunged at one another, each either getting a blast to the leg or the shoulder. They kept up the charge, grappling one another to wrestle into yet another building. Any people still escaping the chaos shrieked as they ran to get out of the way, but neither mech paid mind as they rolled a short distance across the asphalt. Megatron growled as he managed to pin a claw down into Optimus’ face to keep him down.

            “I will be the one to revive our planet, Prime.” The tyrant stooped his face closer with a rumble. “Even if it means extinguishing your spark once again. Hmph, love to see your insolent _boy_ save you then.”

            Optimus gritted his denta, gripping a fist to Megatron’s arm in effort to push him away.

            “As your girl has tried to save you?” the blue mech challenged back.

            Megatron gave a notable pause, but only shoved Optimus further down with a warning snarl.

            “You are not the only one the Allspark speaks to, Megatron.” Optimus continued despite his position. “Whatever you planned to do, however important she may be to you, it will not work in your favor.” The claw dug deeper into his helm. “WHY, Megatron?”

            “NONE of your concern.” Megatron spat.

            “You despise the humans. There is little reason you would grow close with a human child. Much less…this.”

            “You are in no position to judge my decisions, Prime.” Megatron roughly brought them up and swung them around to pin Optimus against the already crumbled building. “What the girl and I possess is our business alone. NONE of yours.”

            “The Allspark is already weakened, Megatron.” Optimus managed past the choking hold. “If we are to perish, so does the Allspark. Now, to split it further with a human…” The Autobot kept a glare. “Do you realize what you’ve done?”

            “Oh I know exactly what I’ve done.” Megatron was quick to reply. He was rather skeptical of his own response, as he had doubts of what his bond was becoming. No matter his concerns, however, he was not about to seem doubtful before his old rival.

            The two gave sharp glances as they heard choppers approaching in the distance, Megatron growling at suspecting them to be either the government or Cemetery reinforcements. The pause was long enough for Optimus to whip his cannon up to blast directly to Megatron’s middle. Roaring out in the sharp pain, Megatron fired in response, but only succeeded in hitting the building beside Optimus’ helm and promptly getting tackled aside by another Bot. With a quick roll, Megatron got to his pedes, and easily grasped the the yellow Bot to throw him harshly across the street.

            “Optimus, we gotta bail now!” The green paratrooper Bot called down the block.

            “The battle is finished. We must retreat!” A blue Bot called from atop a smoking building, using one of his blades to slice up at a retreating Chopside.

            Finally having a distance between one another, Optimus and Megatron stared one another down with either a determined glare or a lowly snarl. Neither moved even though they easily could resume their fight, but it was clear now was not the time. They were both being hunted down, and their current fight would be pointless.

            Optimus straightened his stance, keeping his cannon out at his side. He shook his helm. “You will not have the Pillars, Megatron, nor have them work. You know that.” He was only answered with a sharper growl. “They will destroy all of you before you can.”

            “Unlike you Autobots, at least I am attempting to restore and get us off this Pit forsaken planet.”

            “Your plans are foolish, Megatron. You will not get far, not with what the humans have now.”

            “It is better than hiding away like a coward.” Megatron retorted.

            “As you yourself would already know.” Optimus replied. “Even if you do…” he kept his tone cool yet dangerous, “she will already be doomed.”

            “You will NOT speak of her, Prime!” Megatron stepped sharply forward, cannon up toward the Prime’s helm. “You know nothing of it…If you are to lay one, single, filthy digit upon her I will throw you into the cosmic abyss MYSELF!”

            “She will be doomed with the rest of us.” Optimus folded his cannon away. “So what I do know, is by bonding her…she is just as much in danger as any of us. No matter what is said, she is a target, Megatron. She is never going to be safe among anyone. Not even her own kind.” The silver mech did not answer, but the dark glare did not settle. “Because of you.”

            The rage was unlike anything he felt.

            No one spoke of his _conjunx_ that way.

            Megatron roared out and fired multiple times upon the Autobot leader, who took a few of the blasts before folding down into his torn up yet still upgraded vehicle mode to escape down the block. The silver tyrant taking heavy, angered strides as he continued his volley of blaster fire. By the time the fleeing Autobots were out of sight, the area was already devastated by the brawl with his rival.

            He remained where he was for a time, tightening his fists with a low rumble. His anger not completely subsiding, the Prime’s words running through his head. Even as he heard the various voices over his comm from nearby Cons calling for him to retreat, Megatron stood almost solemnly in the ruined city street.

            As he felt a familiar pulse within his chest, he rumbled lower at the sensation that slowly grew from it. It took him off guard even as armed choppers began to circle overhead, and his cannon began to charge up. His red gaze sharply looked up at the choppers above, allowing the burning energy to well up inside him, fueling his anger even further as he brought his cannon up to blast furiously up at the helicopters.

            Running on one surge of anger was one thing, but running on two was even more exhilarating.

 

-X-

 

            The moment Barricade slid to a stop, his occupants were quick to get out. Annabelle gripped a hand to the back of her head as she paced away, huffing a heavy breath of exasperation. She and the two men had managed to keep their mouths shut, but now that they were well away from danger, they were free to voice their frustrations.

            “So, gonna tell us what happened back there, ah?” Simmons was the first to shoot a remark at the transformed cruiser, who was soon joined with a few other Cons. “Hey ey, I ain’t gonna try ‘n argue the whole war business you and the Bots got goin’ on but I’ll give a damn if I’M almost getting my ass blown to Topeka with you all gettin’ sidetracked! I thought HE’D compromise the mission but look at this, ah?” The former agent dramatically gestured a hand toward the pursed-lipped Leo, who cradled his hurt arm. “Can’t help yourselves to go all trigger-happy, beat your chests, can’t put it past ya, huh?”

            “I’d watch your glossa, _Agent_.” Barricade growled in warning. “You know NOTHING of what happened beyond your pathetic mission. The Autobots were plotting a sneak attack upon us. If anyone was compromising anything, it was them.”

            “Ohhhhh really?” Simmons challenged boldly despite the various growls. “Well then how hard is it to answer back when we’re in the shitter, ah? Couldn’t pull a few of ya back, bail us out, give us some cover and save a few scratches? Nah nah, outnumber the Bots five to one and go crazy, let’s do that instead. Screw the plan, ah? How’s that look for you fellas bein’ so protective on your lil lady here, ah? Could’ve gotten pegged in two seconds in that hell hole and you lose her AND your boss. Kiss your field trip home goodbye, hello to some experimentin’ from Cemetery pokin’ round though your insides.” He gave a thumbs up and wink. “Good one, good one, nice thinkin’ there.”

            “Oh to the Pit with this maggot…!” Barricade raised a claw to swat Simmons, but grunted when Annabelle stormed over to step inbetween them.

            “Nah nah, YOU’RE gonna hear it, Cade! All of you are gonna hear it!” The teen pointed at them accusingly, seeming just as pissed if not more so.

            Nitro waved a hand in a downwards motion. “Ey now toots, cool your—”

            “SHUT UP.” Annabelle cut him off so she could continue. “Do you have idea what happened in there, guys? We had to watch a guy basically get his neck sliced open, have swarms of that Transformium shit chase us all over the place and nearly kill us, I had to tackle a guy down a flight of stairs, Leo fell like TWO stories and basically electrocuted himself—”

            “And probably broke my arm too, bro, bu—”

            “THEN we get chased and shot at some more, I get my arms slice-and-diced down a dark-ass hallway-” she brought up both cut-up arms for emphasis, “-and THEN had to use the stupid, STUPID Allspark to escape! It was absolute shit, guys! We could have been screwed at any moment in there, and you could hear ALL of it!” She pointed to her own ear device. “We had no clue what was happening to you guys, and ONE of you could have told us. ONE of you could have bailed from fighting the Bots and helped us!”

            “Kid—”

            “Fuck, even MEGATRON could know we were in trouble! All of us were getting hurt, kept calling for help! So what, what did he do? Completely DITCHES us just so he can fling around some Bots seeing how you guys hate them THAT much? Did he just, FORGET that he could be in the shitter if I got hurt, let alone killed in there? Did he just space that just to get some hits in?? Hell NONE OF YOU told him, or helped us??”

            “Girl, we—”

            “He ignored me, US, so hard I had to fucking beg the Allspark to help us. ME, a fucking human, who shouldn’t even HAVE this! Do you have any idea what that was like, to have just some raw alien energy voodoo shit take over you and cause shit? How…how TERRIFYING that is?” At that point, tears began to form, and her voice began to crack.

            The Cons seemed rather taken aback by her response. Simmons and Leo only watched on with more surprised looks to see her so boldly yell at the mechs.

            Barricade blinked with a tilt of his helm. “Girl—”

            “There’s nothing great about it. It’s terrible. Fucking terrible.” Annabelle choked out. “I wanted so hard, SO HARD, not to use it. To not let it help, to use me again. I never even knew I had it until it used me to bring the truck to life. And for what, just to let it die like ten seconds later? Why bring something to life if it’s just gonna die right away anyway?? All I wanted to do was get us out of there, and…and, it just, kills all those men? I-I just wanted it to attack the Transformium, not…”

            “Toots…”

            “I DIDN’T ASK FOR IT!” Annabelle gripped her head tightly, her shaky gaze looking over the Cons. “I didn’t ask for any of this…! I didn’t ask to have those men killed, I didn’t ask to bring the truck to life, I didn’t ask for some fuckin’ alien God energy to be put into me, and I DIDN’T ask for Megatron to split his spark with me! I didn’t ask to be like this…I didn’t ask for ANY of this!” She shook her head indignantly at them. “I didn’t ask to be turned into a freak…That’s all this is doing to me. HAS done to me. Turning me into more and more of a freak. More and more of a monster to my own kind…”

            No one made much of a move, much less find a response to that.

            “…And even then, I…I was more scared, of losing you guys, then getting hurt myself.” Annabelle dropped her gaze and hands. “Spent so much time, being stuck with your leader and, being around you guys…that I was more worried about you all being hurt. Why that Transformium freaked me out so much…because I saw what it could do to you. And if…if you guys were, were just…gone, like that…” she met their gazes again, “who would want me then? Not my kind, just kill me or use me, and not the Bots…who else? I can never go back to what I was before all this started…can never be who I was. Can’t just leave all this, and be normal again.”

            The silence hung for a time, her message more than clear.

            Everyone except for Annabelle turned to the sound of approaching jet engines, and watched the massive Con land a short distance away.

            Although sporting some battle scars, Megatron’s gaze was on the girl. She refused to look at him despite being well aware of his arrival. No one said a word. It was not as if Megatron hadn’t heard, and felt, all she had to say.

            Annabelle paused before she turned around and moved past Simmons and Leo to head towards the abandoned train station, her pace both angry yet defeated. She tried to keep her head up to fight back tears, not about to show herself wiping them away.

            Simmons opened his mouth as if considering what he should say, which was enough to slowly get a glare from each of the Cons, save for Megatron’s gaze on the departing Annabelle.

            “So we leavin’ him with a broken wing or what?” Simmons finally spat out with a nod to Leo, who only paled in nervousness at the large mass of growls sent their direction. The agent put both hands up in an innocent fashion while Leo stiffly turned to walk away. If anything he’d rather not see Simmons get smashed to pieces.

 

-X-

 

            Even though the majority of the station building was collapsed in or worn away, most of the main lobby of the station was intact. Benches lined up along the middle of the giant room, one row facing a long, faded mural of a detailed wilderness scene. Most of the brighter paint wore away with time and any rain that leaked in through the roof. Even now, small streams of dripping water came down against the mural, collecting from the showers that started outside.

            Leo slowly peeked into the massive room from one of the side entrances, having changed out of his suit and back into his cozier jacket. He awkwardly stuffed his hands in his pockets, flinching small in surprise at a small chirr noise beside him. The Youngling chattered in a slight crouch as he peered into the room, rather silently looking at the shape of Annabelle on the bench. She had her back to them quite a distance away, elbows on her knees and almost vacantly staring up at the mural. The Youngling looked up at Leo with another chatter, almost uncertain to approach Annabelle after her outburst. They had left her alone for quite a few hours, but there was no telling if it was long enough for her to calm down.

            At hearing footsteps almost suddenly approach, Leo jumped with another bit of surprise when a strange man appeared beside him. He had a basic green military uniform on, with only a small band around one of the jacket’s upper arms sporting a red cross. The confusion from Leo faded once he clued in to who it was, thanks to the slight red in the medic’s brown eyes.

            Kickstart frowned down at Leo’s arm, seeing signs of bruising near his wrist. Without a word, the holoform handed him a wrist brace and some bandaging. He then followed it up with another set of wrapping and cream. All Kickstart did was drift his gaze quickly toward Annabelle, which Leo nodded right away at. The young man blinked when the holoform disappeared in a blip of static soon after.

            Exchanging a look with the chattering Youngling, Leo bounced the medical items in one hand before he walked on into the room. His footsteps echoed throughout with massive station room, hesitating when he came to the far end of the bench row. Annabelle barely reacted to him, her eyes red from previous tears. Her gaze did drop though to look down at nothing. Trying not to be too pressuring, in case she was still wanting to be alone, Leo swallowed before he came over to a fair distance away from her.

            Putting some of the items down between them, Leo instead started putting on bandaging for his wrist, looking up at the mural as he did.

            “Not bad looking.” He shrugged. “Not an art guy but, I dunno, probably took forever to do that.”

            Annabelle didn’t react much to the comment.

             Leo crudely tucked the end of the wrap under the rest, sighing. “Yeah uh, not the best on small talk, bro. Sorry.” He did look over at her arms. “You, need help with that? I mean I dunno, might get awkward with like the odd angles, or if you’re sore. Or, could do it yourself too I mean, don’t want you thinkin’ you’re like, not able to or something, I could help some if you think you cou—”

            The girl cut him off by sitting up, only to pause and turn in her seat to sit cross-legged on the bench, facing him. She picked up the wraps, and held them out toward him. With a small swallow, she finally glanced up at him.

            Leo blinked himself, a bit taken aback by the look in her eyes, but could only imagine everything she had been dealing with and had to think about. Clumsily, Leo slipped on his wrist brace, not bothering to tighten the straps since he just needed the support. He then took the wraps from Annabelle and dared to scoot close enough to help her.

            “I can do the cream…just, the wrap’s the thing.” Annabelle finally spoke, her tone more hushed and matter-of-factly as she gave a shrug. She uncapped the cream to carefully start applying.

            “I, I can get the ones on your shoulders if you can’t see—or, maybe you can, there ain’t a lot but, just sayin’.”

            “It’s fine…” Annabelle just focused on dabbing the cream on the deeper cuts, letting the more superficial ones heal on their own.

            Leo swallowed awkwardly again, feeling he should say more but just didn’t know what. Especially after what she blew up about, and seeing how none of the Cons seemed keen to confront her, he was not sure where to go with conversation. Even if she _was_ in a decent mood he wouldn’t know where to go. Talking to any sort of girl, upset or not, was a tall task for him.

            “Uhh…so, um, Crystal Hill. Sounds, ya know, middle of butt fuck nowhere. Where’s it at?”

            Annabelle paused yet again, and Leo stiffened thinking he struck a chord too close to home. She resumed with her work after a small shrug.

            “Western Oregon…more south, I guess.” She murmured half-heartedly. At yet another awkward pause between them, she broke it this time. “You?”

            “L.A. Or, well school’s in Princeton and got all the fam in San Diego but, yeah L.A. Just had a better ring sorta. Close enough to everything, ya know?”

            “…Cool.” Annabelle dabbed more lightly at a tender area near her elbow. “Thought about doing college out of state. Once upon a time. But, life happened.”

            “Expensive as shit too, bro, be glad you didn’t. Fam and me were broke enough already. Why I started Real Effin’ Deal, make my own business, tell the pops I’m makin’ my own way. Just uh, didn’t tell em what. Probably would’ve cut me off thinkin’ I was nuts, ya know? Said nuts run in the family, didn’t wanna add to the pile too much.”

            “Some people can’t help it.” Annabelle replied.

            “Nah…” Leo frowned. “You uh, know what you would’ve done? Ya know, if you went all college route?”

            Annabelle stole a glance up at him, and huffed.

            “Leo, look I…” She partially plopped the tube of cream in her lap. “I know what you’re trying to do here but, I dunno if this is any better to talk about with…” she trailed off this time.

            “Well…what do you wanna talk about then? Can talk whatever, bro, I mean, whichever helps, like—”

            “Just…just, be quiet? Maybe we just do that first?” Her tone was on the verge of bitter, but there was a distinct hurt and loss behind it.

            Leo bit the inside of his cheek, but did give a nod. “Yeah, for, for sure. No problem, whichever, bro…” He sat as patiently as he could, even if he did rub at his knee or flip his hair compulsively.

            Annabelle stayed rather silent herself, the two only hearing the pattering of rainwater hitting the worn tile floors. In an odd way, it was rather calming, to listen to the rather empty room be filled with the continued patter of rain. She could have done without the cold, but it was soothing nonetheless.

            What did throw her off was how silent it felt inside herself. Inside her head. Inside the bond. Everything was quiet.

            Perhaps everyone was allowing her a time of privacy, and time to reprieve.

            Once getting cream on the cuts that needed it most, she looked to Leo. “Think you got this, bro?”

            Leo flinched a little, his gaze having drifted off when she spoke and startled him to some degree. “Uh, what? Oh uh, sure, sure I got this. Think I got it down by now.”

            Annabelle rose a brow down at his clumsy handiwork on wrapping and bracing his own wrist. “Yep, picked the right guy for the job.” Her remark sarcastic despite her down tone. She did flinch when he made the first round of wrapping too tight. “DUDE.”

            “Sorry sorry..! I’ll just go loose instead, bro, like just to cover it, right? Okay sure, sure…” Leo was quick to fix his mistake and go looser on his wrapping as to not aggravate her cuts.

            Annabelle watched him work with the wrapping with an inward sigh, stealing a glance up at him here and there. A dry chuckle did come forth after a time, catching Leo off guard.

            “Maybe I’m, just not used to it now.”

            “Uh, used to what?”

            Annabelle met his gaze, more reluctant. “Talking to people.”

            Leo blinked at that. “Oh…”

            “Got so used to being stuck around the Cons, it’s like every other talk I have with another human goes to shit somehow. Get shot at, place gets blown up, get captured. Can’t have a normal dumb conversation.” Annabelle shifted herself with a sigh, but let Leo keep helping with her wraps. “So…sorry in advance if, I’m sucking at that.”

            “Heh, YOU sucking at it? Bro, who the hell starts ANY conversation with ‘Yo so you’re from that dinky ass town right, the hell’s that at?’ _Me_ , bro. Like maybe everyone says it’s an okay conversation starter but it’s shit. Surprised you even answered it, bro, it’s so dumb.” He blinked suddenly. “Uh, the question stuff, not your town, I mean, like—”

            “I get it, it’s fine.” Annabelle cut him off more sensibly. “Honestly, home town IS shit, but I know what you’re getting at.”

            “Okay cool. Just makin’ sure.” Leo nodded thankfully, and began to wrap her other arm.

            Annabelle looked over his work on the first bandaged arm, smirking small at the mediocre folding at the ends, but wasn’t in the mood to judge too hard. If anything she appreciated Leo’s efforts to help. She was more surprised that out of everyone, he would be the first to try and speak to her, much less help her clean up.

            “…Engineering.”

            Leo looked up, confused. “What what?”

            “What I would’ve done if I went to college. Wanted to work on planes. Or space shuttles, either one. But, guess when life happened working cars was the next best thing. So, maybe it’s not a total loss.” Annabelle gave herself an admitting shrug.

            “That’s,” Leo gave a small smirk, “pretty cool.”

            Annabelle hummed in reply. “Not too tomboy, right?”

            “Nah. Roomie back in college, right, his girlfriend worked car stuff too.” He gave her a rather admitting look himself, voice somewhat hushed. “Actually think it’s kinda hot.”

            She lulled her head back with an exasperated groan. “Oh for fu—”

            “It is though, I can’t help it bro! I’m a predictable guy, alright, I dig the girls gettin’ down and dirty. Fuckin’ sue me, I’m sorry.” He put both hands up innocently.

            Annabelle rolled her eyes, but not in absolute repulsion. “Least you don’t hold back on the compliments.”

            “Told you I suck at small talk. Mostly gets a smack to the face, ya know? So thanks for not doin’ that, I guess.”

            “Not the worst anybody’s called me.”

            “Nah nah, probably not.” Leo awkwardly tied up the last bandage wrap, letting Annabelle adjust where she needed to. “You uh…you, fight good too. Just, thought I’d say that.”

            Annabelle bit her lip, not sure how to respond to that right away.

            “Had some training.” She murmured after a longer pause.

            “Go figure.” Leo pursed his lips, having the feeling the comment would be a bit much.

            “…Leo.” Annabelle glanced back to him. “I dunno if I said it yet but, even if we were running on adrenaline or some shit I, wanted to thank you. For, blasting that swarm with the extinguisher that whole run. Was stupid enough I couldn’t get to it, but…just wanted to thank you.”

            Leo seemed rather dumbfounded by the words, perhaps not expecting them right away after the mood she had been in. Regardless he could not say the last time a girl had openly thanked him let alone compliment him. He could feel the lump in his throat and his face going flush.

            “Got some red under that tan, buddy.” Annabelle at least gave a smirk, catching Leo’s blush.

            “Sorrysorry, just uhh…uh, ya know, just not, well,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “not really used to, ya know, being told that sorta thing. Kinda get…well, no response at all, ya know?”

            “Oh cmon, you’re telling me NO girl gets amused by your flawless charm?” Annabelle rose a brow.

            “It’s not funny.” Leo gave a half pout.

            “It’s bound for some laughs. Lots of girls like that, bro. A guy can have some good looks, good manners, nice job and decent money. But nah, they gotta make the girl laugh too.”

            “Does it have to be AT them?” Leo gave an almost defeated tone, as if he was experienced with such a scenario.

            “It’s a give or take. Gotta mix the laughs with some confidence.” She cocked her head. “Seriously, take the advice, bro. Does wonders more than the gawking.”

            Leo straightened himself. “I’ll uh, keep that in the tabs, ah? When I get the chance.”

            The two sat in silence for a time, each drifting their gazes away with small frowns or a clearing of throats. Eventually, Leo sighed with a rub to the back of his neck.

            “For, what it’s worth,” he tried to meet her gaze with the most sincere gaze he could muster. “I don’t think you’re a freak.”

            Annabelle slowly looked at him, her frown deepening.

            “I just, sorta think you’re just someone who, got into something they had no chance of expecting and…tryin’ to roll with it.” He motioned his braced hand toward himself. “Like no joke, I dunno how I got through the first time runnin’ into aliens. Can expose em all I like online but in real life, bro, wooo. Dunno how I didn’t get blown to shit, but look huh? I’m here, crazy old S7’s still here, and you’re here. I dunno, maybe we sorta made it this far for a reason, ya know?”

            He swallowed as she looked back down again, rubbing at her knee with subtle tension.

            “I, I dunno what goes on in Megatron’s head but uh, hell you gotta have way more balls than I do to make it this far with him, bro. Like cmon, who else could do that around here, huh? Nobody. Ya know what people’d give ta get a bit of jockyin’ with some Cons, get on a good side with em? Lots, I’m tellin’ you. Bro I heard about what you did before ya even got that Allspark stuff. Ya can hold your own. Can kick some ass. Hell I saw you back in that club, that was all you fightin’ those guards and gettin’ us out, huh. All you through there, no Allspark or nothin’ I bet.” Leo bit his lip at the silence Annabelle kept up, not certain if he was only upsetting her further. Yet he still felt the need to finish. “…It’s not like ya go blastin’ that stuff all the time, either. Even if ya knew the whole, magic voodoo robo stuff before, you coulda cheaped everybody and gone blastin’ that everywhere. But ya didn’t. Ya sorta, did it when you had to. We wouldn’t have gotten outta there if you didn’t do it. You did what you had to…and, kicked ass when you could.”

            Annabelle only tilted her head, but nonetheless listened to what the Leo had to say. It certainly wasn’t the most comforting speech, but she could understand what he was trying to get at. He was not aware of every detail of her connection to Megatron and now the Allspark, but in retrospect neither did she. So much had been revealed to her, practically dumped in her lap, and had no choice but to learn to live with them.. However, she could see some truth in Leo’s words, with just how much free will she could have in these past situations. Even when unaware of her abilities, she could easily use them to such advantage and potentially abuse the powers. Yet she had not. It didn’t feel right to use that power to such an extent.

            “You’re right.” Annabelle finally faced him with a rather straight expression. “You do suck at small talk.”

            Leo bit his lip, taking it as he had somehow insulted her.

            “You ramble just enough to get the message across.” Annabelle tried for a reassuring smirk, but sighed with a slight shiver. “Just sucks that it doesn’t seem like they get it, though.”

            “The Cons?” Leo asked, reaffirmed by a hum Annabelle as she looked back up at the giant mural. “I mean I kinda get why they wouldn’t but, I dunno. They seemed pretty shit after you blew up at them, bro.”

            “It’s not like I don’t think they care, but…gets frustrating when all this stuff is told about me recently and I just have to deal with it. Do they even get how shitty it makes me feel? Basically turn more and more alien to them and they expect I’ll just be cool with it?”

            “Well it’s not like they’re used to bein’ touchy-feely with humans, right?” Leo shrugged.

            Annabelle huffed with a rub at her head. He did have a point there.

            “Doesn’t make it any better, bro.” she mumbled.

            “But they aren’t, right? But ya sorta play it off like you’re okay with the stuff anyway. How the hell could they know it bothers you that much?”

            “Well HE should know it does.” Annabelle bit back, knowing the young man would know just whom she spoke of.

            “I dunno, should he?” Leo countered.

            Annabelle opened her mouth to rebuttal, but stopped as she thought it over. Perhaps he didn’t completely understand. Moreover, he could not even be aware of just how far her emotions on the topic between them were. Besides, how far did their bond even go, much less how much the Allspark could be affecting it.

            “…Everything’s just going to shit, Leo.” Annabelle relented. “They don’t get it. I’m sure they care, but they don’t get it either. I’m scared that because of all this, bond shit and Allspark crap, that it’ll slowly turn me into someone I’m not. I’ll just turn into something they can use…and eventually I won’t be me anymore.” A hint of tears were back in her eyes. “I’m scared that they won’t get it, and just…let all this happen. What if the Allspark gets strong enough it…it won’t let me wake up next time I ask it to help? That I won’t come back? I’m scared of all that, Leo, and NONE of them get it…”

            Leo shrugged again, gaze down as he hated to see any girl cry like that, much less know what to do to make them feel better.

            “Maybe…you can just tell em. Ya know, without all the yelling bits.”

            “But-”

            “Worth a shot, ain’t it? What’s the worst they could do to you, huh?” Leo blinked at the half glare she gave. “Was tryin’ to make that sound better than it did, but…sorry.”

            Annabelle just dropped her gaze again, and looked back at the mural with a sigh. “I get it.” She stiffly uncrossed her legs to stand back up, but her feet were sore from all the running barefoot.

            “Uh here, here.” Leo quickly got to his feet and offered an arm around her shoulders.

            She brushed him off at first, but winced at a few steps. It was clear that standing off her feet without tending to them was a bad choice on her part. With a slight glance to Leo, she silently took hold of his arm for the support. He walked at her own pace, only giving his arm as balance without feeling a need to touch her otherwise. There was no telling if Megatron was still aware of his interactions with her.

            “Let’s just, get back to the train car. Get some sleep in or something.” Annabelle spoke, pausing once or twice at a sharper pain in her steps. They continued on until they reached the entrance out to the platform. The two were stopped by the sudden arrival of Simmons.

            “Hey hey kid, I don’t care if you got an attitude or what, but you gotta tell your pits back there to quit the bitin’.”

            Annabelle gave a confused scrunch of her face. “Sorry what?”

            “Tryin’ to get some privacy n’ poke around this stuff,” Simmons held up the burnt Transformium shard between two fingers, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder, “but your big fellas won’t let me anywhere close to the train car, ah. Like I’m gonna get stiff in the old station seats? Nahnah, ain’t happenin’. Need some dry, warm, peace ‘n quiet when messin’ around with gold, kid. Don’t care if you gotta get in their face again or what, but get em to cool off and watch the guns, ah?”

            “Bro, seriously? She’s cold as shit, get off her back.” Leo countered back, keeping hold of Annabelle’s arm. “Bet she will, but let’s chill for a bit, right?”

            “Like I can’t be expressin’ my grievances here, boy-o, nono, I’m gonna do it. She got a word in with em, they got all soft enough to get all butt hurt over her lil blow out, they can handle a few more words.” The former agent poked a finger to her chest. “Remember, kid. Short leash. Thank me in the long run…eyey, and don’t bother with your big fella. Been mopin’ off someplace, God knows where.”

            “Like I care?” Annabelle replied with a tired yet terse tone. “Just do whatever you want, alright? I just…just need some sleep. Get out of this stupid thing.” She made a tug at her torn dress.

            Leo gave a short glance at Simmons to move away, and the agent seemed perfectly content on leaving about his own business once airing his complaints. As he rounded them to go inside the station, flipping the Transformium like a coin as he walked, Leo exchanged a look with Annabelle before they resumed their walk.

            “Seriously though, what’s his problem?” Annabelle rose a brow at Leo.

            “If you find that out, lemme know cuz I got NO idea. Gives me a fuckin’ headache just thinkin’ about it.” At least he popped a small smirk seeing her half chuckle.

            The two did pause however when they made it to the train car, only to find that none of the Cons seemed to be nearby as Simmons described. If anything it was rather unsettling. It was a large band of Cons, where else could they be? Annabelle could only shrug at the look Leo gave her. It wasn’t like she could ask in her bond, figure out at least where one of them was. Yet at this point, and after all the words said, Annabelle would rather rest where she could without further drama.

            Once they got up to the train car door, however, the two flinched and yelped as it quickly swung open. The door partially clipped Leo’s shoulder and braced wrist, making him yelp that much louder and hop in place in his brief pain. He and Annabelle then regarded just who opened the door, taken aback seeing it was someone they didn’t recognize. The moment he flickered into static to appear right in their faces answered the matter.

            “The Pit’s wrong with you pal, ah? Lettin’ a lil toots freeze in that torn, thin scrap. Get ya some manners, fella.” The light brown-skinned man was quick yet smoothly able to take hold of Annabelle this time around the waist, getting a grunt from her. The oddly familiar voice and the flashy gold chain answered the two humans’ question.

            “Sorry but wh—”

            “Woulda shown the getup at a better time, toots, but guess now atta do. Yo, Spitz, thanks for bringin’ her ‘round, ah? Can take it from here, ey.” The holoform produced a radio-like device to toss sharply at Leo’s face to catch. “Thing looked busted in your’s n Robo’s place, gave it a lil tune up. Thank me later. Give it a spin, ah, spend the time.”

            Annabelle blinked incredulously between them. “Okay I swear to God y—”

            “Ahah, we got it from here, toots, dontcha worry. Wait til ya see what we got goin’.” He quickly glanced down at her bare, cut up feet, clicking his tongue with his head shaking. “Can’t keep ya walkin with those, toots. Ya ain’t takin’ one more step.” He chuckled as Annabelle yelped at being effortlessly lifted up bridal-style.

            “Uhh, Leoooo??” Annabelle managed to get out just before the holoform flickered away with her in hold, appearing back in the train car with door promptly shut behind them.

            “HEY!” Leo rushed up to bang on the door a few times, legitimately worried about what the Con was doing. “Bro I SWEAR to God if you hurt her you’re DEAD, get it?? Dead!”

            “Pal its’a holoform, the slag could we do here, ah?” the man spoke through the door.

            “I dunno, WHAT can you do??” Leo shot back. “Like I know everything you can do like that? Probably loads of shit! Anna, you good?? Scream if you ain’t good!”

            “It’s fine, Leo!” Annabelle called back, as although irritated with the Cons they had little reason to harm her.

            Not to mention, she was in a state of confusion to see just how many holoforms were in the train car watching her now.

            “Anna’, no joke, if they start screwin’ around you—” Leo was cut off as he heard a sharper shriek run up towards him, and had to run away to avoid the charging Youngling. He shouted sounds of panic, and even a few ‘sits’, but it was enough to make him flee.

            The policeman holoform huffed with folded arms as he sat at the bar, reading into Annabelle’s stare. “Don’t say you’re still slagged at us, girl. Have any idea how hard it is to get holoforms made AND keep them online?” Barricade snapped his fingers and pointed between Nitro and the floor.

            “Ey ey, I get it, ‘ight. Ya see the feet on the toots here, though? She ain’t goin’ a nanotier more.” Despite the carefree nature of how he held her now, Nitro was surprisingly careful bringing Annabelle over to the couch to set her down. He then kicked a stool over to prop her feet up.

            Annabelle felt more dumbfounded than angry at her situation, at a loss for what the Cons were doing. She was rather shocked to see just how many of the crew had created holoforms just for the occasion.

            “Uh guys? What’s, all this about..?” she murmured in her confusion and suspicion.

            “Before any of that,” she turned her head to see a taller man come over, his blonde hair trimmed in a close military style to match what appeared to be a blue air force uniform, “perhaps you should get into something more comfortable.” Air-Warrior offered her a neatly folded set of clothes, most of it appearing to be soft sweats and warm socks.

            “Woulda gone for some style myself,” Nitro interjected, “but guess cozy never hurt, eh.”

            “They should be loose enough to not aggravate any injuries you may have.” The familiar medic added in from his corner of the car.

            Annabelle frowned, but after a moment took the clothing almost tenderly. “Thanks…” She exchanged slow looks with everyone before she at least got the socks on first. However, she did hesitate with the shirt, sweatshirt, and sweatpants. “Uh, hate to be weird but—” As she looked up though, she found all the holoforms were either turned away or had their heads down as a means to provide her privacy to change without disappearing. With her request answered, Annabelle cleared her throat before she got herself changed into the warmer attire. The teen did admire the warmth of the sweatshirt and pants, unable to hide a small smirk at the tourist logo on the front of said sweatshirt. She found ‘I <3 Chicago’ to be rather ironic at this point.

            “Okay, all clear.” She spoke up so the men could look. “So w—”

            “Hold it, ain’t done yet, kid.” A gruff, bulker man stepped forward, with a rather obvious tattoo of folded helicopter blades on his exposed forearm. He put a box in her lap, and already Annabelle could smell food inside. “Gotta eat first.”

            Annabelle hesitated once again, unsure with all of what the Cons were doing with all these gestures. Hunger getting the better of her, Annabelle popped off the top to reveal a rather finely grilled steak nestled with a mix of roasted veggies and potatoes.

            “Ya did say ya wanted a steak after that mission for that Energon, ah toots?” Nitro tilted his head at the look she gave him, as if stunned that he remembered. He tapped a finger at his temple. “Got it all up ‘ere, toots. Should be the temp ya like n all.”

            Unsure how to respond to that, Annabelle could only return her gaze on the steak. It was plenty warm despite being in a box for who knew how long. With the silverware tucked in the back of the box, she rather politely ate her meal. Normally she would eat it more ravenously, but given the situation she took her time, enjoying every delicious bite. She could barely remember the last time she ate such richly-prepared food. Long before any of this happened, that was for sure.

            At one point, Annabelle had to wipe her eye with a thumb to stop a tear from showing. Oddly enough, none of the Cons asked, perhaps just grateful that she was accepting the meal. When she finished, she cleared her throat before slowly putting the empty box on the floor.

            “Drink, girl?” Pulse’s holoform came forward, he and Whiteout appearing as the youngest of the holoforms, each handing her either a water bottle or Shirley Temple. They stepped back when she quietly took them with small thanks.

            “HE insisted on getting you more in case the clothing wasn’t enough.” Barricade nodded as a gruff figure approached her next.

            Annabelle sat up straighter as the scarred up, large physique of the holoform briefly loomed over her, before he took a knee to appear less intimidating. As he growled small, the holoform flickered as if struggling to keep it online. Once he gathered himself, he uttered a smaller growl and handed her a rather big wool blanket. She felt at the material, meeting his gaze with a nod. “Thank you, Berk’.” She watched as he rumbled in reply, clearly having trouble with keeping his holoform together with it flickering more. “You okay, bud?”

            “Holoforms aren’t easy, like I said.” Barricade explained. “Some of us have a harder time controlling them more than others. Nit-picky, as insects would say.”

            “Well you, don’t have to keep it up for me if you don’t want to. It’s fine.” Annabelle tried for a reassuring tone as Berserker looked to her again. “If it sucks that much to keep one on, you can stop. I don’t mind…and, I appreciate you trying.”

            “I will maintain, _conjunxxxxx_.” Berserker rumbled through his gruff human tone, bowing his head before he flickered himself back to the corner.

            Annabelle gave him a brief look of sympathy, and remained quiet as the other Cons such as Dreadbot and Dirge came to give her their own offerings, which was either a pillow or a flower. The latter gift being one she took as both a mixture of not certain what she would like, but an offering clearly researched at the last minute.

             The last thing that was given to her was by Barricade, who met her with a small frown before he handed her a small box. In it were small chips with small initials etched into them, similar to camera memory cards.

            “When ya got the time, toots,” Nitro handed back the Vector Girdum helmet, back in its mask form and had held onto it for her as safekeeping. “Should help on playin’ the lil home vids we digged up.”

            “What…?” Annabelle asked in nearly a whisper, and upon further investigation did recognize the initials as her own, with different year dates. Clearly they had gone through her history, at least what could be found online, and put them into the playable chips.

“As much as we hate to admit it…you were right in what you said.” Barricade finally spoke. “You didn’t ask to be a part of this. Be in part with us, our war, our cause. Much less be in a position where it is not easy to merely walk away. It is one thing to be considered a close companion to our leader, but to now be united in part with the Allspark…is another matter entirely.”

“We may not understand all of what you humans experience, or hold close,” Air-Warrior continued, “but what we can understand is…the importance of memory. How you came to be who and what you are today.” His tone seemed rather lost, which was understandable. Like many in the crew now, the seeker had very little memory to recall.

“Hate seeing ya like that, toots. Sucks for any lil lady to get dragged through slag an’ thinkin’ we don’t care or somethin’.”

“Guys, I didn’t mean…” Annabelle started an apology.

“You had every right to be mad at us, kid.” Chopside said.

“I wasn’t mad, guys…Not, not like that. Like,” she sighed, “I wasn’t mad at you guys…I was just…”

“Scareddddd.” Berserker growled out.

“Very…”

“Which is why we had this fool find slag like this.” Barricade gestured an elbow to Nitro. “You said you were scared of being lost, if for some reason the Allspark didn’t let you come to your senses. So,” the cop nodded to the video chips, “it seemed fair to show you…well, some of you. As slag as it sounds.”

“That way if for some reason you did not return,” Air-Warrior continued, “you would see that much of you still remains.”

Annabelle did not answer for some time, leaving some Cons to look at one another with worry at what her response would be. Some sank in their seats though as she brought a hand to her mouth to muffle a silent sob.

“Kid—”

“I’m so sorry, guys.” Annabelle managed to murmur out. “I’m sorry for all this. You guys risked your asses for me and I just yelled at you like a piece of shit. You’d probably be on your way home by now if you didn’t have to worry about keeping my ass safe. I feel like I’m just…wasting all your time. Keeping you stuck here.”

“It isn’t like that, girl, don’t think that way.” The blue seeker tried to reassure her.

“It’s true, though.”

“We wouldn’t all be here without you, kid.” Chopside added. The others all nodded and tried to add in.

“You gave a reason for our master to return.”

“You repaired us after that blasted Cemetery pursuit when you first arrived.”

“Saved my hideeeeee.”

“Covered Cadey boy’s aft when ya got nabbed for that interrogatin’, AND bailed outta that tower.”

“Toughened up after your injury to get us the Energon supply.”

“Now ya got us some tips n tricks to tackle those Cemetery creations.”

“Even when we slagged up on our end.”

Annabelle met each of their gazes, only rubbing at the blanket still in her lap. She was unsure of what she could say.

“Like it or not, we owe you, kid.” Barricade rumbled over, tilting his head. “We might not be the best with subtlety around here, but at least let us try for an apology. Not the easiest thing, you know.”

Annabelle did give a smirk at the comment. “…No kidding. The, no subtlety thing anyway.” If anything, she was taken aback by how much effort the Cons attempted to give her. It was one thing to merely give her such gifts, yet for them to agree to assemble together their own holoforms to present their gifts was rather touching at its core. It was clear they wanted her comfortable and to feel their attempts at sympathizing. Although, the holoforms reminded her of just who among them were missing.

“Megs and Screamer check out again?” she asked.

“It’s predictable.” Barricade confirmed the suspicion. “With how scrap he was, they’ll probably be gone all night.”

Annabelle nodded, leaning back into the couch. “It’s all good. Just asking…” Her voice sounded rather guilty. Out of any of them, perhaps Megatron needed to hear an apology for her dragging such a heavy emotion on him. Even if the bond itself felt very quiet now. However, she could not fight back the long yawn that escaped her.

She blinked with confusion as some of the Cons came closer to help her get settled. Air-Warrior fluffed and placed the pillow on the end of the couch. Chopside grunted as he fought to close the flimsy, broken window shades. Nitro took the blanket from her, but had it bluntly taken from Barricade instead as if the cop did not see the other ‘man’ fit to put it over her.

“Guys…” Annabelle tried to face them from her laid position under the blanket.

“We get it, girl.” Barricade could not help his sneer. After all, he and the rather rough Cons were not accustomed to keep up a friendly mood. He tried for an even tone. “Just get your rest, will you? I’m sure our leader will have slag for us to get through tomorrow.”

“If those idiots running about don’t deter us further.” Dirge grumbled by the door before his holoform vanished.

Annabelle clutched at the edge of her blanket as some of the holoforms vanished after their small goodnights. Before he could go, she spoke just as Barricade stood upright. “Cade? Do you think…I could deal with this Allspark shit? At least, not have it kill left and right every time I use it?” Her tone both genuine in her questioning, but also uncertain.

The cop hummed a near rumble. “Don’t think I’m the one you should ask, girl.” He met her gaze briefly, and tilted his helm in her silence. “Get some sleep.” He disappeared into static soon after.

Annabelle dipped her head in turn. “’Night, I guess.” She shuffled to wrap up more in the blanket and nestle her head into the pillow. All she could think now was how she would get her thoughts across to Megatron, hopefully face-to-face rather than through the one-way bond. Exhausted, the girl hummed and shut her eyes for some needed sleep.

 

-X-

 

            Lava optics stared at the stars above, focused on them almost in longing for something to be there that no longer was. At least, what was there for a brief moment only a year prior.

            Dropping his gaze Megatron rumbled, huffing as his previously heated vents were cooling off. He glanced to the spent silver seeker beside him, curled on his side with intermittent chatters and hisses in his recharge. He could hardly recall the last time he had ‘faced his second-in-command hard enough to put him into a reboot. At least it saved him from his potential nagging over a sore frame. In the seeker’s defense, it had been awhile since Megatron yanked him away for an angry frag.

            Megatron rubbed at his faceplates, an exasperated growl of a sigh escaping him. He had hoped the interface would get the words of Prime out of his mind, to ignore the pained words and emotions of the girl. It took considerable effort to block the bond, and although it relieved him of some pain it only filled him with an emptiness. Not that feeling her fear and sorrow was any better, but it was a terrible sensation nonetheless. Why did human emotions have to be so potently raw?

            He grunted as he allowed the bond to reopen. At least she was asleep. Yet, he could still feel that hint of guilt in her half bond. As well as the fear of the Allspark. The mech sneered to himself at the feeling. He couldn’t help his own revulsion at the thought of a fleshy using the Allspark’s power, whether it was his bondmate or not. The idea of his species’ creator now linked to a human was both terrible and worrisome. If more of the humans found out what extent such a power beheld, nothing would stop them from abusing it. Having such an entity in a human was bad enough, but to have such a valued power in his human bonded was another problem.

            Perhaps, as much as he detested the thought, Optimus was correct. The Allspark was dangerous for the humans, and for it to be within his human was even worse for wear. Yet, a bigger thought hung over him.

            He hated the feeling of her unease, of her fear of the Allspark. Even if it was not connected to her own kind, the Allspark was still an essence of creation, of life. Of course it could also destroy, as it had destroyed his own spark in the first Earth battle, but at its core it was meant to create life for his kind.

            Unlike he and the Prime, the former High Protector at least had eons to be bestowed and learn to adjust to the Allspark. It was not an easy transition, but it soon became a connection that was both exhilarating yet burdensome. The Cube helped to contain such power, but with its energy now merely existing between himself and Optimus, it was no surprise it would be a raw experience to another body. It was difficult enough to learn how to balance and keep the Allspark from completely taking control of him, and now he could only imagine a young human faced with a similar situation.

            It was no wonder she was terrified of the Allspark using her the way it had.

            Perhaps…

            Megatron sneered again. He loathed the idea, but it may be his only choice.

 

-X-

 

            Annabelle moaned small as she turned in her sleep, hugging at the blanket more. She groaned as a firm hand shook her shoulder, and then repeated against her arm. Groggily her eyes opened, rubbing at them with a questioning hum.

            A familiar suited man crouched beside her, waiting until she woke up enough to register who he was. He pinched at the blanket. “It appears you were taken care of.”

            She sat up, looking down at the material with a half shrug. “Mm, guess you could say that…”

            “As much as I would prefer you to gather any rest you can,” Megatron tilted his head, “perhaps tonight may be the best time for…different plans.” He could almost instantly feel the thought she had in mind, and sneered. “You’re disgusting.”

            “Sorry, first thing that came up.” Annabelle shook her head, rubbing at her eyes again. “Just, bond thing doesn’t help with those…” Pulling the blanket off, Annabelle watched as he stood and offered his hand.

            “Come with me.” The man grumbled at her pause.

            Annabelle swallowed, dropping her gaze briefly. She had hoped for some sleep, but she also hoped for a chance to make up with the mech in some manner. Noting his patient stance despite his tone, she paused before slowly taking his hand. He let her stand on her own, and to save time brought her close just long enough to warp them outside thanks to the holoform. She had to put a hand to her mouth right after, not expecting the wave of nausea.

            “No heads up?” she muttered past her hand.

            “Control your systems, girl, you’re fine. Merely a shifting of matter.” Megatron rolled his eyes, but did find himself hesitating from letting her go. He visibly sneered as he began to walk them across the multiple train tracks, past a few of the watching Cons nearby. Annabelle gave them a few incredulous looks, but none moved stop them. Yet, she did note the firm but rare tenderness of the hold on her hand.

            She walked a bit faster to keep up with his pace, the man leading them out towards an area with a solid patch of ground. Most surrounding grass could be seen growing over some long broken sections of train equipment, especially towards the upper part of the hill they were now atop of. Annabelle looked back once they stopped, finding themselves a good distance from the train station.

            “Why are we here?” Annabelle faced Megatron, and flinched at what he was doing.

            The man had his head tilted down with shut eyes, keeping ahold of her hand. What caught her off guard was that beneath both his undershirt and suit, a faint blue and white glow could be seen, pulsing softly.

            Annabelle opened her mouth to ask, but gasped small as she felt that strange energy well deep from her chest. It was heavy yet gentle, demanding yet coaxing. It was still a rather alien feeling, despite all the times she had felt it before. She gave a rather nervous hum.

            He brushed at her hand with his thumb. A subtle yet soothing gesture.

            Tugging her downward, Megatron ushered them both to silently sit down in the grass, never opening his eyes as he had to focus. Tempted to let go at first, Annabelle felt more compelled to keep her hand in his. It was a feeling she could not help but feel soothed by. Rarely did she ever experience such a moment with him. Perhaps the only time he had was when she nearly died and he was forced to give her a piece of the Allspark.

            She shut her eyes on compulsion as the energy in her chest increased, unable to stop herself from shivering.

            “…I’m scared to shit, Megs.” She finally mumbled.

            “I know…” he replied, “so allow me to help remedy that.” his eyes opened to look at her, even if she did not look back.

            Annabelle met his gaze with a shaky breath, unable to see her neck glyphs pulsing in sync with the glow of his chest. Her eyes were all he needed to read, his hand lightly squeezing hers.

            Megatron carefully turned their hands so hers was palm-up. He pressed his thumb into her palm with a small hum.

            “I can recognize your uncertainty, you fear of the Allspark. I can understand your weariness to accept it. Yet unlike our bond, it is an energy I cannot completely bear on your behalf. It is one that you yourself must learn to gain a balance of.” He waited until she took another breath. “The energy you sense now. What does it feel of?”

            Annabelle blinked, dipping her head with confusion at the question. “Uh…” she swallowed as she tried to think of how to describe it. “Like…I dunno, just…a, weird burning. Not like a painful burn but, like a warming burn.”

            “Fair enough.” Megatron nodded once. “The Allspark is a slow, burning energy. It’s a living entity in its own right. It moves, it breathes, it takes hold of all the energy around it. Think of it as a flame. A fire that must be harnessed but never completely extinguished. Its flame will go out if you let it become too small. Yet if you let it grow too big, you will undoubtedly lose control.” He could feel the tension in Annabelle’s hand at the last few words. He frowned again. “Focus further, girl. What else do you feel?”

            “I…” Annabelle shook her head. “I, I dunno, it…it just, feels like that. Just a burning…” She gave a helpless look at Megatron. “I’m sorry, Megs, I just…”

            “You won’t ever learn to keep the Allspark under your fair restraint if you do not face it. Your problem is facing it as an enemy, as something to be feared. Fear is what is allowing it to act on such impulse. You will not be devoured by it, girl, if you face it receptively.”

            “I’m just scared to…” she admitted rather shamefully.

            “That is obvious.” Megatron gave a rumble. “But, if it will reassure you somehow, I will not allow it to harm you now.”

            The girl stared at him, shivering once.

            “Now, try again. Focus on that warmth…what else do you feel?”

            Annabelle swallowed hard, but took a slow sigh and shut her eyes to see if it helped. The energy within her seemed to pulse harder this time, and she squeezed at his hand to reassure herself. Bypassing another shiver, Annabelle took another slow breath as the pulsing calmed. She opened her eyes in realization.

            “It’s like a little heartbeat.” Her tone softened.

            “Much like fire, it is an energy that is rooted by life…not just destruction.” He replied.

            Annabelle shifted how she was sitting. “Then…how do I keep it from just, destroying?”

            “It may be simpler than you make it out to be.”

            “Not in the mood for the smartass you tonight, seriously.” She rose a brow at him, her voice riding the border of annoyed.

            “Would you like to have some sort of restraint over this power or not?” He bluntly replied with a raised brow of his own.

            Annabelle bit the inside of her cheek. Her gaze drifting down.

            “I dunno.”

            “It’s a yes or no question, girl, keep things simple.” Megatron muttered.

            “If I say yes it would make me sound too power hungry, and if I say no it’s an accident waiting to happen. What do you want me to say?” Annabelle gulped at the harder pulse in her chest, as if it was retorting her response. “I’ll feel wrong saying either or.”

            “I do not expect you to become a guardian to it, you know.” Megatron remarked, finally releasing her hand. Once he did, he noticed a small hitch in Annabelle’s breath. “Humans should not even be allowed to possess its power, in my honest opinion. Yet given the circumstances you should learn the basics of keeping it in line.”

            “Then maybe I just shouldn’t have it in the first place, Megs. Can’t you just, I dunno,” the girl shrugged rather helplessly, “take it back?” She swallowed at the firm yet warning gaze. “…Just asking.”

            Megatron uttered a lower growl of a sigh, yet did his best to level his tone. “Granted girl it will not be easy to grasp balancing the Allspark right away. But, if I must be overly blunt once again, I will… _kindly_ suggest that you accept my offer.”

            Annabelle rubbed the back of her neck, unsure of herself but also rather inclined to figure out how to cope with this new energy within her.

            “I just, don’t want to abuse it…”

            Megatron oddly paused at that. It was not that he found it strange for Annabelle to say, but it was only strange to hear any human say they refused such a potentially powerful essence for some sort of gain.

            “Then you won’t.”

            Annabelle looked down at her hands, and squeezed them into fists atop her knees.

            “One…one more thing.” She paused at his rather impatient groan, but held his tongue. “Before we get into anything bigger or crazy and get off topic, I just…” Annabelle sighed an air of regret. “I’m sorry. If, whatever I vented about…got to you too much. Just got too worked up and freaked out, and…I should’ve thought it out more before I spat all that shit out. I already said this to the guys, and I guess you could get all the guilt trip from me in the bond, but…I wanted to tell you sorry in person. Seemed more appropriate. What you and the Bots have going is not totally my business, so I shouldn’t have called you shit for it. It’s your war, your issue…and I shouldn’t judge.” Annabelle tapped her knuckles on her knees. “Even though your war IS on my planet, so, maybe judging a little is okay.”

            Megatron’s holoform merely stared at her. Even as only a solid projection, it was hard to hide the faint softness in his gaze while she was not looking directly at him.

            “I’m just glad things didn’t get worse than they did at that bullshit club run. That, none of you got busted up too badly.” She tried for a half joke, but sighed again. “I’ll just ramble again here but, long story short…I’m sorry.”

            The man did not find it in him to reply right away, instead dipping his head with a half sneer.

            “You do ramble quite a bit, don’t you?”

            “You can just tell me to shut up.”

            “Then you would argue with me.”

            “When don’t I?”

            The two stared at one another for a time. Annabelle was the first to break into a short snicker, catching sight of Megatron’s own smirk of amusement. The two let the silence linger before she sat up straighter.

            “Okay.” Annabelle gave a small nod and frown at hearing his questioning rumble. “I’ll do it. I’ll, let you teach me how to deal with some of this Allspark stuff. At least so I don’t go blowing up every place we go to and spark more things alive.”

            “As I warned you, girl, it will not be simple. You _are_ the first organic to encounter such a power, and I may very well not know every single trick for one such organic to master this. Nor am I the kindest teacher. Hmph, that’s more suited for the petty feelings that Prime so likes to boast about…” He could not hold back the venom.

            “Megs, you’re already a hard ass. I think I’ll be fine. For, the most part.” She gave an admitting shrug and glance to the side. “So, one more thing?”

            “Girl, the night is waning.” Megatron groaned in annoyance.

            “I know I know, hear me out.” Annabelle put a hand up innocently. “Just so you don’t have to go jumping on the edgelord wagon with the guys, how about this? Cade and the others can help me learn to fight some more and figure out all the boring intel stuff, and you help me with all the magic voodoo and flying stuff. Just so you don’t gotta handle everything.”

            “And those two fools?” Megatron sneered.

            “I’ll handle them. They got me out of the club, right?” Annabelle nodded. “We can trust them.”

            “I don’t.”

            “You barely trust anybody, though.”

            “With good reason, girl. They DID work alongside the Autobots. Trusting them is foolish at best. They have little reason to appeal to my kind themselves.”

            “Then just let me deal with them. Leo’s harmless, and Simmons just needs someone to wrangle him. Not like it doesn’t help, but we’ll avoid the giant guns all we can.”

            Megatron grumbled in his own distaste. He would prefer the two humans to leave, or better yet reduced to pulp, but he would never hear the end of it from the girl. Then again, he would have to admit that from what he took from the bond now, the one named Leo did help some of her mood. It was a tiny fraction of respect from the tyrant, but he could give Leo that. The former agent, however, was far beyond his limits of trust. Despite the helpful information, the older human was still one who aimed to have him defeated, much less remained imprisoned in ice. It was not likely to be forgiven.

            He gave a small grunt as he felt a hand take hold of his own this time, looking up to Annabelle already on her feet.

            “Night’s waning, Megs.” Annabelle shrugged. “Let’s see what you got.”

            The man stared with a half sneer, but did flicker his holoform to appear standing, his hand only leaving hers for a blip. The sneer faded once he was standing, dipping his head in agreement. At least now, he could feel that she was in somewhat better spirits. He doubted she would maintain such a positive mood once their lessons progressed, yet if she was able to gain some sort of restriction on her use of the Allspark’s power it could improve their bond further.

            Yet he could not help himself but feel the irritating need to prove Optimus wrong, too. He would call it a compulsion, if anything.

            Megatron shifted so he grasped her forearm. He allowed Annabelle to copy the motion to his own forearm, both meeting one another in a firm gaze. He tilted his head as they held eye contact for some time, as if he was testing her silently.

            “You are prepared for whatever I may put you through in this…training, of sorts?”

            Annabelle rose a brow. “You trying to scare me here or what? I already said I’d do it.”

            “Merely confirming, girl.” Megatron slowly released her arm, and she his. Although she appeared better now, the mech felt compelled to somehow bring a sort of positivity further.

            Annabelle yelped out as the holoform suddenly closed the gap to scoop her up and drape her over his shoulder. She flailed at first more in surprise, and whipped her head around to glare at him. “The HELL’S wrong with you? Put me down!”

            “It is not as if I use this form often, girl. Allow me some amusement.” Megatron bounced her on his shoulder slightly as he walked them across the hill. He smirked as he felt a few fists pound at his back.

            “Seriously Megs, put me DOWN.” She demanded, twisting herself past the arm that held her. As she hit at him again, she caught sight of her forearm. Bringing it up closer, she examined it silently as Megatron continued to walk them along to the bottom of the hill. Where his hand held her just moments before, Annabelle could see another small symbol on the underside of her arm. “Megatron, wh—”

            She grunted as Megatron grabbed her with both hands by the waist, and rather carefully set her back on the ground. He faced her with a small frown, and she could only find herself giving a small swallow at his gaze.

            “Yes?”

            Annabelle frowned. “…Nothing.” She stopped as he moved his hands to roll down her sweater sleeves, as if to help keep her just that bit warmer. The girl did not find herself refusing the gesture. She kept a firm stance as the pulse of energy returned to her chest.

            Megatron gave a knowing smirk, taking a stance of his own. “Let us begin.”

 

-X-

 

            Banner kept a steady stride as he approached the recovering senator, sitting in a spare office chair with a small set of paper stitches over his brow. “Senator,” he nodded his head respectfully, “I believe now is the best time to discuss.”

            “This cannot wait?” The senator asked rather tiredly.

            “It can’t, I’m afraid.” Banner frowned. “Attinger has been recorded speaking to the Department of Defense. He, and Kandler, are claiming they…have your support on the full release of Transformium enforcement. Is this true?”

            Senator Hutchins swallowed hard, head down in a sense of shame.

            Banner gave a heavy sigh, shaking his head as he expected what the answer would be. “There may be little we can do from here, Senator. We can only withhold the Pillars for so long until KSI intervenes.”

            “I’m aware, General.” The senator frowned and stood up slowly with a sore groan. “There is only so much the Transformium can do right now, from what reports gathered. What…what about Anna’?”

            “Got involved with another Con heist, from the looks of things. She and a few others blasted out of a club earlier today. Cons had the place in rubble once she escaped.” Banner tilted his head. “No doubt the Autobots’ arrival aggravated the situation.”

            “So it is true.” The senator looked to the general with a look of reprieve. “The Autobots are here.” He was answered with a hesitant nod from Banner. The senator sighed, and began his walk down the hall as he waved for his assistant to closely follow. He spoke as Banner was quick to catch up. “Optimus, is he among them?”

            “From what reports gathered, yes sir. But we can’t—”

            “Channel all related frequencies…get the board involved if you have to.”

            “Mr. Senator we can’t just—”

            “To hell with the policies. Kandler and KSI are playing dirty, so it’s about time we change the game where we can, General.” He glanced to the skeptical, warning look of Banner. “Don’t care how you do it…but get Prime here. NOW.”


	28. Chapter 27

            Out in a secluded industrial yard, Scott and her team held tight as their escort helicopter landed in the open space surrounded by various dilapidated storage buildings. As the helicopter’s rotors died down she and everyone save for the pilot hopped and jogged a fair distance into the open. She looked over to Garrett as he kept fiddling and bringing a bulky radio comm to his ear, struggling to hear a specific frequency.

            “Don’t bother, son!” General Banner shouted over the dying gusts of wind, walking directly past the bemused Garrett. “They’ll be here.”

            “Shouldn’t we’ve brought some sorta back up?” A young secretary spoke up after hurrying over to Banner’s side, hugging a tablet device to his chest.

            “They could be considered hostiles, by all accounts.” Scott interjected. She looked around the abandoned lot with an air of caution. The fact they all came out here in the middle of the night didn’t help matters either, and she was running on little sleep.

            “The senator requests our immediate contact with the Autobots. Last thing we need is both sides raging at us.” Banner curtly replied.

            Carlsbad and the silent Sorval were the last to exit the helicopter, the Aussie almost hesitant to come out knowing why they were here long before takeoff. “I’d rather figure out _why_ they aren’t helping us out in the first place.”

            “They were fucking over our planet since the start.” Scott answered rather sourly. “As far as I’m concerned, they egged this whole war on our planet on.”

            “Whoa wait, how can you even say that?” Garrett faced her directly. “If any of them were fucking over the planet it was the Decepticons. Last I checked they were the ones who practically beamed their whole planet over here, blew up half the city much less all those other places, and try to enslave humanity. Yeah, the Bots were _definitely_ the worst.”

            Carlsbad seemed focused on one of the far storage buildings, hands stuffed in his thick workman’s jacket. “Depends, though. Last I read up, they got here cuz they were chasing that Cube thing or whatever. Both sides were. Big asshole got frozen cuz he showed up first looking for it. Plus, you read up on the reports of his whole escapes?”

            Banner gave him a short look, as if wanting him to shut up, but only half-heartedly.

            “Escapes?” Garrett gave him a look of his own. “Don’t we have just the ONE we were worried about?”

            Carlsbad rolled his eyes. “NOT counting the reboot under the sea shit.” He shifted his stance. “He tried to escape once when they were transporting him into Sector Seven.”

            “When we had no idea what we were dealing with.” Banner cut them off again. “But we are plenty aware of what they are now, and so does the rest of the world. Now unless we have any other bright ideas, I would much rather keep the debates to just one tonight.”

            Garrett crossed his arms. “Fine. So who’s starting?”

            He quickly got his answer as a loud, and rather angry sounding truck horn approaching, followed by a set of flood lights and tailing headlights. Garrett and Carlsbad brought their weapons into view out of instinct, slinging them from their backs, but were quickly interrupted.

            “Stand down!” Banner barked, firmly looking ahead as the vehicles approached in the distance. Scott swallowed hard but stood her ground, whilst the men save for Sorval exchanged glances and just barely lowered their weapons. Everyone remained in place as the brightly colored vehicles circled them and their helicopter, as if to size up the situation. They soon came to a stop to face them in semicircle formation, the large blue and red diesel in the center.

            “Prime,” Banner took one step forward, against the cautious glares thrown his direction, “I have reason to believe you are aware of why we called this meeting.”

            Neither vehicle made any response.

            “We understand the nature of the situation, and we are here to make an exception over what stands currently between human and Autobot relations. What is happening now is reason to worry, for the both of us. It is only fair we put aside differences and resolve this issue at hand.”

            Once again, the surrounding vehicles gave no reply. The engines idling almost unnervingly.

            Scott took a half step forward, squeezing a hand to her belt as if to focus her frustration elsewhere. Perhaps also to shield any nerves she may be feeling in turn. “We’re doing this not just for getting the Cons out of our hair, you know.” Garrett threw her a look that questioned her sanity. “There’s a kid involved. A young kid that had no business getting into this mess and by every means is only becoming more of a target the longer she’s stuck under Megatron’s thumb. The longer she’s been with them the more shit we’ve seen her do. The best thing we can do is get her out of there first. Get her to us, you handle the Cons—”

            “—And we take every effort to allow you safe exit off world.”

            Scott gave a scowl in the general’s direction. It took all her restraint to not counter the man’s words, as there was no guarantee of such a promise being kept. As far as she knew, too many promises had been broken between humans and Autobots.

            As if cuing into the woman’s intuition, the vehicles either revved their engines or released their brakes before the familiar sight of transforming occurred. Carlsbad squeezed his rifle in restraint, Sorval stood firm beside him, and others merely looked on with a sense of resignation. Only some of them flinched in place as the former Peterbuilt truck rose on two legs, before promptly going to a knee to get in their faces.

            “You have no comprehension of what has been done.” Optimus rumbled with a stern frown.

            “Then enlighten us.” Scott bit the inside of her cheek at the blue optics flicking her direction, as if in warning to not test the leader’s patience.

            “We can tell you what’s happened,” Banner continued in his own firm state, locking gaze with Optimus, “and that to resolve it will have to be with your help.”

            “Thanks, but we ain’t interested in what scraps ya traitors over.” Crosshairs spoke smugly, arms loosely crossed but purposely kept a hand blaster in view.

            “But the Deceptic—”

            “What the Decepticons have done is beyond what a mere destruction of their race will fix.” Optimus took the moment to look over each human individually as he spoke. “Megatron has done something he, nor other Decepticon, nor Autobot has ever done. It was thought to be a mere speculation, and now that it is proven the danger for our race has grown.”

            “So how about you just tell us what the hell it is?” Carlsbad found his words past his initial unease.

            Optimus did not falter. “Why should we help you with such answers, when you have betrayed us time and time again. First by small promises, then to trust, then to outright hunting us for sport.”

            “Not sport, Optimus. For order. For law.” Banner held his ground under the near dangerous blue gaze. “Chicago was a disaster, beyond a disaster. The loss was greater than Los Angeles and Giza combined, all because you allowed us to take part in trusting Sentinal. You were deceived, Prime, and because of it our planet suffered. Despite that betrayal you could not even defeat Megatron. Now why is that?”

            “There is no use following the coward as he flees from a lost battle.” Drift coolly spoke, but there was no mistaking his agitation of the human’s statements.

            “But if you had killed him, that would have made things go easier. Less cleanup for our offshore fellas to take care of.” Banner pressed in reply. “I did not see, let alone hear about any of you Autobots going to track down Megatron yourselves. Finish the job.”

            “And it is not until it is the worst of cases that you ask for our aide.” Optimus nearly spat back, spiteful. “How were we to believe you were not able to dispose of Megatron yourselves?”

            “Because it’s only fair since he’s your mess to clean up.” Scott held a half glare at the Autobot leader. She only gave a step back via Garrett taking her arm to pull her back almost defensively.

            The yellow bot balled his fists, giving a distasteful sputtering static and electronic whirrs.

            “Fine, you’re right, then.” Carlsbad spoke up. “We screwed you over, maybe that is true of the rest of these fellas. But what we’re askin’ here is to find a way to help get the kid out of this. So what do we gotta do?” He swallowed. “Hell, can just tell us an’ we can go get her ourselves without your help.”

            “Carl,” Banner began to warn him.

            “Maybe we can barter a lil too, huh, will that work for you guys?” the Aussie pressed further. “We got some of your Pillars, and the Cons want em too. So how’s about you tell us how to peg the Cons an’ get the kid back, and the Pillars are all yours. How’s that for you?”

            “The Pillars are the least of our worries, for the both of us.” Optimus stood up straighter, frowning. “Beyond what the Pillars are capable of doing. At least the actions of the Pillars remain predictable in only one facet. To open a portal to Cybertron, and transport any size mass through either end.” The mech grew quieter. “For the case of my old teacher, it was a chance to rebuild our planet through the destruction of yours.”

            “So what does this have to do with what Megatron’s done with the kid?” Garret asked.

            “ _Kokoro o bunkatsu suru ni wa._ ” Drift murmured almost solemnly, head bowed and away.

“English would be helpful.” Scott rose a brow, squeezing her belt.

“Splitting of the spark.” Optimus replied. “It was noted to be done among our kind, but only in rare circumstances. But now it appears that rule has been changed.”

Carlsbad felt his stomach sink, recalling back on witnessing how he saw both Annabelle and Megatron react upon the Aussie shooting her on the rooftop.

“What does this have to do with her..?” Garrett trailed off with a growing sense of worry.

“The slagmaster decided to get more slag, that’s what.” The bulky form of Hound rumbled in a bass tone. “Thinks he can’t do enough scrap, so what’s he do? Decides to pluck some more cord. Bout time he gets some ass kickin’ for tossin’ a lady into that sorta scrap.”

“What, like a pet thing?” Scott shifted in her stance uncomfortably at the thought. “We already had the idea, but he doesn’t seem like the guy to be THIS set on keeping one little human as a pet. Not even for a bargaining chip.”

“It is because Megatron does not see the child as a pet,” Optimus’ tone grew slightly tense. “but as something to protect outright. I do not see what gain he would have in doing so, but this is extreme even for him.”

“Our suspicions have been arisen, and that the child within Decepticon hands is one that has become bonded to Megatron himself. A bond not to be broken indefinitely.” Drift said.

“A term used among our kind, _conjunx_.” Optimus added.

Banner and the others either swallowed hard or shifted glances to one another. Although unfamiliar with such terms, the small human band were able to put two and two together.

“That’s,” Banner shook his head, “that’s impossible. This isn’t some magic bullshit, this is purely robot and human. Flesh and metal. How in the hell could something like that happen?”

“I do not know the answer for certain,” Optimus relented, “but what I do know is that since it has happened it will only grow into something that will become an extreme. Whether good or bad for both our races.”

Scott seemed to read into the silence the mech had. “You know something else, don’t you?”

“Perhaps,” Optimus found his stern gaze again, as if looking upon traitors once again, “if trust was rebuilt enough to be shared.”

Banner sighed heavily. “The defense department is speaking with the senators as we speak, to seek an approval back to have you Autobots back into alliance. Once the threat is eliminated once and for all, programs will be set on using the Pillar technology to return you home. Scotch free.”

“Nothing is free, General.” Optimus reminded him. “But instead you can answer me this: just who on this planet are the true threat to be eliminated before we earn our freedom?”

The general pursed his lips.

“Then at least help us get the one Pillar back from Cemetery.” Scott piped back in. “That way we can confirm that part of the deal, and it’s one less threat to take care of.” Her gaze turned to the former ambulance vehicle, who out of the rest of the Bots looked worse for wear, with blast marks about his frame and a nasty gash to his helm.

“We hardly have the resources to enter such a mission.” Ratchet looked to his leader with a regretful tone. “Much less have the mission work in our favor.”

“Then what can we do to convince you to help us again? To, gain that sorta trust again?” Garrett asked hopefully.

Optimus met the man’s eyes, the blue optic’d gaze stern but not as harsh as it had been on Banner.

“Have your leaders recognize the betrayal they have caused by allowing Cemetery Wind to continue, and progress through the twisted means that they have. Recognize the duplicity among their own kind, and that by tampering with Transformium…you tamper with your planet’s own safety.” Optimus turned halfway. “We will not risk anymore Autobot lives for human promises. Retrieve the Pillars if you wish…but as for alliance,” The Prime stopped there, allowing the other Bots to begin walking away and revert to their vehicle modes.

“Prime, wait.” Carlsbad took a few steps to be in front of his human counterparts, the mech’s back already to him. “What about the girl, huh? Anna doesn’t deserve to be stuck with the Cons, right? Why not at least help her? She’s innocent…just a kid, ‘ight?”

Deep in the furthest power cells of his chassis, Optimus could feel a familiar pull at his spark. A familiar call, but not as strong as before. As if its strength had no longer remained shared by two, but weaker as it was now shared by three. “Like a former brother in arms once asked me,” Optimus tilted his helm just enough to meet Carlsbad’s gaze. “Is our planet not worth a single human life?”

“I don’t know,” the Aussie swallowed small to hold back nerves. “Is it?”

Optimus stared at him a moment longer before his optic returned coldly back on Banner. “Perhaps you should ask your general, if it was worth it for Samuel Witwicky.” With that, Optimus strode away before powering loudly away in his vehicle mode.

The humans stood in silence for some time before Scott rose a brow at Banner. The general had his gaze at the ground. “So much for diplomacy, sir.” She crossed her arms, the first to make her way back to the helicopter. “My vote’s on fucking up Megatron already, so pipe up, who’s with me?”

“Who’s Witwicky?” Carlsbad looked to the quiet general, ignoring the woman’s crass statement. He noted Banner’s lingered silence before straightening his coat.

“If it’s true that Megatron is gonna protect the girl for whatever reason he’s got, then we can wager she can hold on a bit longer for us.” Banner was the next to make way back to the helicopter. “Get command back on the phone, we’re gonna post a visit to Cemetery.”

“So we’re going for the Pillar, then.” Garrett slumped his shoulders. “Just leave the kid even longer out there?”

“We can’t expect to defeat the Decepticons outright until we have the resources, or in this case firepower. By obtaining all the Pillars again we have just the bargaining chip we need to get the Autobots back in our favor. Once that’s done, we decommission Cemetery, recycle the Decepticons, and get the Bots off world and wipe our hands clean of the whole party.” Banner climbed midway into the cabin.

“But what about the Transformium?” Carlsbad nearly challenged.

“It’s a prototype stage, and hardly as dangerous as Prime believes it to be. Cemetery will be shut down long before it can advance to anything we should worry about. It’s the Cons I’m most concerned of.” Banner seemed to pause again before finally hopping inside. “Move out, let’s go!”

The others seemed to linger at first, but eventually each made their way inside the chopper. Carlsbad and Sorval were the last on board, each sharing a look before checking the direction the Bots had appeared and disappeared from. Out of anyone, those two were perhaps the most shaken by the news of Annabelle’s situation with the Decepticon leader. What bothered the Aussie most was the suspicion caught by Scott, that perhaps Optimus knew more of the situation than he dared not to express further. The only reason he would not share had to mean something dangerous to all parties if given to the wrong hands. What else could it mean, exactly, Carlsbad mused further once they all seated on the chopper that gradually took to the air once again. As they sat silently, he watched Garrett shrug beside him.

“Well, it could be worse.” Garrett remarked over their shared helmet headsets. “Least it’s just Annabelle and Megatron being buddy-buddy.”

“We can’t say that’s the end of it.” Scott frowned. “It could easily get worse the longer we wait on getting her out of his fucking grimy hands.”

“What I mean is, it could be worse still,” the soldier slumped back in his seat with a shrug as some only gave him partial glances. “At least it’s not the Allspark.”

 

-X-

 

           Awkwardly sitting on the cement wall of the train entryway, Leo kept his hands clasped together with an air of unease. Although the Decepticons had been keeping to their word and not harming himself or Simmons, the young man couldn’t help but feel nervous around the malevolent machines. Anytime he accidentally met eyes with a few of the beastly Cons he was quick to avert his gaze. Though he did sit stiffly as he ended up locking eyes with Barricade and a few of the flyers sitting on leveled buildings and machinery. The scowl on the cruiser’s face left little to be desired.

  
            The sound of hearing the Cons speak to one another in Cybertronian tongue also added to his unease, feeling somewhat unnerved that they were all talking to one another and giving him passing or brief glares as they spoke. The young man could only suspect they were commenting about him, or at the very least making remarks that they didn’t want a human hearing.

  
            Yet despite that, Leo had an odd feeling nagging at the back of his mind. The feeling when a language was spoken and although one couldn’t understand, there was a sense of recognizing the sounds through some words. This was something he often had when he would meet distant family members from a separate Spanish dialect, but never did he have the feeling with an alien language. He passed it off as just coming from his experience of watching the many leaked videos of the Decepticon and Autobot attacks, the very ones he posted to his website. That although he couldn’t understand the sound and words they would make in said videos, there was the sense that they were not cheerful or friendly. If anything, they were shouts of anger or panic. Hardly any reason to know what they were saying.

  
            However, as the Cons around him continued in their native tongue, the feeling progressed, nagging him until he couldn’t help but finally speak up.

  
            “So, um,” Leo stalled as he felt various red optics narrow on him. “Kind of a stupid question here, but um...I noticed you guys like, have Earth words for names. Like, were those always your names and they just are in English, or do you…have different names? You know, Cybertron names.”

  
            Barricade kept his frown. “You’re right. That is a stupid question. Of course we don’t actually have Earth names. They’re only a rough translation from our original designations.” He scoffed as he picked at his knee. “As if you humans could possible pronounce our true titles.”

  
            “Then why go by Earth names at all?” Leo blinked up at a few growls he got in return. “Like wouldn’t you just use Earth names if you wanted to actually talk with humans?”

  
            “Merely for simplicity’s sake, boy.” Starscream hissed out from far in the back of the group, brooding in a bird-like posture atop a building. “Since we are gaining vital information from your planet for as long as we have, it saves time to have everything done within the primitive native language we take the information from.”

  
            “The primitive language you cannot speak without spitting it every other word.” Barricade smugly replied.

  
            “Oh shut your pathetic trap, grounder.” The seeker hissed sharply back.

  
            “So,” Leo dragged a little at the glares returning to him. “Just to be curious here, what are your guys’ actual names?”

  
            “They won’t make any sense to you.” Chopside grumbled. “It’s no use.”

  
            “But I still wanna hear them.” Leo pressed.

  
            Barricade could practically feel the grin Nitro tried to produce off nearby. “You’re not serious…”

  
            “Ey, I’ll amuse lil’ wannabe here.” Nitro shifted to lean on his knees with a rolling gesture of his wrist. “So take a gander, pal. Nitro here, right? But you want the real thing, it’s--” The mech then produced a short screech followed by two intermittent, electronic clicks

  
            Leo noticeable flinched at the initial screech. “Uh, what was that?”

  
            Nitro gave off the same screech and clicks, ending it with a blank, one-optic expression.

  
            “Riiight.” Leo swallowed awkwardly and shifted his gaze away as if something else drew his attention.

  
            The black and white flyer sat up straighter. “Well go on, then.” He caught the confused hum from Leo. He gestured toward him with a claw. “You try it.”

  
            “This is ridiculous.” Barricade rolled his optics.

  
            “Back of yer wind pipe, ey?” Nitro tapped at his own throat.

  
            “Don’t bother, boy. Your human glossa won’t be able to produce the sounds needed.” Kickstart fiddled with a device embedded in his arm. Not even bothering to mention how Annabelle was able to speak it, or rather the Allspark was able to speak through her using her human tongue.

  
            If just to pass from the awkward silence and the almost eager stares from some of the Cons, Leo shifted in his seat before clearing his throat. He then gave an odd squeal follow by half-forced chatters. He then stared at the faceless Nitro.

  
            The one-optic mech tilted his helm, perhaps bewildered. “The scrap did you say to me, fleshy?” Nitro spoke with almost a hair of sounding insulted.

  
            Leo felt himself go pale. “Uh, what..?”

“Ya gonna be a lil smartaft, think ya can get away with talkin slag?” The cyclops mech took a dangerous step toward Leo, who fumbled back with a look of terror in his face. Nitro loomed over him while other Cons looked on with a mix of expressions, yet none moved to stop him.

“I-I-It was an accident, bro! I didn’t mean it! W-whatever I said I take it back bro, I take it back..!”

“Nah nah, ya said all smug too, ey. Can’t be havin THAT.” Nitro went further and produced one of his folded arm missiles to aim straight into Leo’s face. The man all but yelping and covering his helm with a rather incessant ramble of Spanish under his breath. As a long pause followed and no fire was released upon him, Leo looked up to see Nitro merely stare down at him, then proceed to burst into laughter. Missiles disappearing into his arm the mech paced away with a rather obnoxious fit of laughter to the point most of the Cons either rolled optics or averted their gazes altogether.

“W..w..wh-at?” Leo muttered, looking to the other mechs for answers as Nitro sat down to calm his laughter.

“You didn’t say anything.” Barricade leaned back with a rub to the back of his neck. “The equivalent of a sparkling babbling nonsense.”

“Told you, it’s impossible to produce the sounds needed from only a human’s tongue.” Kickstart answered further.

Leo took a long sigh of relief, his face twisting into a glare upon Nitro for scaring him for the sake of a joke. It was clear the Cons didn’t want anything to do with him, but he did not want to become an easy excuse for them to torment a human.

“Wasn’t that funny.” The man mumbled in a partial pout.

“Ooooooooo yeah it was.” Nitro gathered himself, slumping back in his seated position. “You fleshys make the best faces, I tell ya what. Too easy.”

“Perhaps it is out of envy.” Starscream hissed lowly.

The assassin turned sharply yet indignantly in the seeker’s direction. “What’s that supposed ta mean?”

“That a meatbag at least has a face, where you do not.” Dirge added conceitedly.

  
“Like I need a face ta get the good scrap done. Got one good optic n it’s all I need.”

“Until you get it taken out, then you’ll be stumbling around like an absolute moron.” Barricade mumbled with folded arms.

“Good to know ya get concerned for me, Cadey boy.” Nitro would had smiled if he had the features.

Barricade groaned and muttered in a short string of his native tongue, too tired and annoyed to continue in earth english.

Leo turned his head toward the cruiser. “You bring the bullets, I’ll pull the trigger, bro. I’m done too.”

“No please, I’ll pull--” Barricade sat up straight, staring as wide as his optics would allow to look directly to the young man. Even the Cons who were paying attention perked up almost with an air of shock. “What?”

“But that’s on you, bro, I’ll die at my own pace, thank you very much.” Leo didn’t seem really fazed at the incredulous tone of the cruiser, despite his scare just moments before.

“But...but... _how_?” Barricade’s voice nearly cracked in shock.

Leo looked up, finally noticing the shocked gazes of the Cons on him. The young man giving a hard, uneasy swallow. “How...what?”

“How in the bleeding Pits did you know what he said??” Kickstart demanded.

“What about what he said?” Leo spoke rather cluelessly.

“He was not speaking your measly Earth language, fool.” Starscream sneered, now both in a mixture of shock and disgust at what he was hearing.

“I was speaking Cybertronian.” Barricade looked over the bewildered human as if something was physically wrong with him.

Leo flicked his gaze more between them all, half squirming in his seat. “Lucky guess?”

“Don’t tell me you got _conjunx_ with one of those disgusting Autobots.” Dirge spat.

“Whoa what, no!” Leo quickly shot back. “I dunno what you guys are--”

Kickstart stepped over and grabbed Leo, who practically shrieked at the large claw around him. Yet despite the unyielding metal grip, the medic was mindful not to harm him. Leo squirmed with a wide-eyed gaze, breathing heavy in building panic as Kickstart brought up his other claw close to the human’s face. A small needle-like object appeared from his clawed digit, which was all Leo needed to get into a panic.

Simmons fumbled out of the train station upon hearing the almost feminine scream from his younger counterpart, racing out to find the Cons surrounding Leo with a rather ominous device near his face. Not caring about his interruption, the former agent came up to shove both hands at Kickstart’s arm to get the device away. Yet it only earned a dirty look from the Decepticon medic. “The hell’s goin on here, ah? He’s an idiot but you don’t gotta milk his brains out.”

“I wasn’t going to ‘milk’ his brain, fool.” Kickstart leered down at Simmons.

“Not much to harvest for brains anyhow.” Starscream hissed out from the back of the group.

“I-I-I resent that..!” Leo sputtered out, yet his gaze did not move from the still visible needle.

“For some reason or another your..geh, companion here is able to understand our language. We intend to find out why.” Kickstart tipped his claw up, to which the needle device folded out further into a fan-like tip. A thin blue beam appeared, flickering as it scanned a few times across Leo’s head. “Which is why I was TRYING to scan the boy, without him throwing himself about.” With that, the Con released Leo, who clutched at his ribs as if they were crushed, but was mostly hugging himself in calming panic.

“Hold the phone ah, kid here doesn’t know any of your alien voodoo talk.” Simmons looked between all the Cons indignantly. “Nobody can. Bet even the other kid don’t know it much, and SHE’S the one linked up to your big bad boss, ah. What’s to say he can when he don’t have any alien junk in em at all?”

“Because he does.” Kickstart frowned as he looked over his scans, a few other Cons surrounding him to try and read the results for themselves. One of which being the resurrected seeker, who all but snarled at the results.

“The _boyyyyyy_.” Starscream hissed venomously.

“Who?” Leo squeezed out in a calming breath.

“Yes, what boy?” Air-Warrior asked his seeker competitor.

“The blasted Witwicky boy.” Starscream continued. “For a time he himself was a vessel for a fragment of the Allspark, when we had been searching for its pieces. If my calculations are correct,” the seeker sneered down to the still perplexed Leo, “the boy here could very well have gained at least some of its effects.”

“How is that even possible?” Barricade spoke in almost a scoffing tone, arms firmly folded. “Plenty of humans were exposed to the Allspark’s energy when they had it stored away for solar cycles. I don’t see any of them going about deciphering our language.”

“If my history update is true, the humans had some sense to work around the Allspark under secure conditions for their organic forms.” Kickstart nodded to the scowling scout. “Not to mention the fact that the Allspark’s energy could keep its energies maintained within its undamaged Cube state. Yet, if it was split into unstable fragments that treated the ‘Witwicky’ boy as its vessel, there could be reason to believe that its raw energies could affect neighboring humans.”

Simmons faced the now gawking Leo. “You were the kid’s roommate for what, four years? Same room, same times, same milk carton to drink out of? Like radiation poisoning times one hundred.”

“Whoa wait, I’m gonna die??” Leo squealed out in building panic. “Sam almost went insane with that shit in his head, bro, scribbled shit all over our room, middle of class, everywhere! You saw it!”

“The Witwicky boy did not die from the Allspark’s inhabitance within his body, which is safe to belief its secondary energies would not terminate you.” Kickstart spoke up, which only gave Leo minor relief. “From what your readings are expressing, there appears to be radiations similar to that of the Allspark housed within your inferior frontal gyrus of your brain, the left hemisphere so to speak. The areas that could be responsible for your ability to speak in dual languages yourself. Therefore, the Allspark’s radiations have housed and settled in those areas, and slowly activating with exposure to our language continuously.”

“That’s...that’s...no..nonono.” Leo swallowed hard, not taking such news well. “It’s, like... I don’t believe you. That’s...there’s no way. I just...I had to have just guessed lucky, it’s a mistake, a goof, a glitch, SOMETHING, bro..!”

Nitro looked between the two humans and the other Cons before he shrugged. “Alright, so guess you won’t mind me sayin--” he proceeded to speak in a casual string of Cybertronian.

Leo whipped his head up at the assassin, jabbing a finger up at him. “Hey NOBODY talks about my mama like that, bro! That was a _birthmark_ , I’ll have you kn--” Realizing that he did indeed understand most of what was said, he stopped seeing the collection of stares on him, the most prominent being Simmons. Leo slumped back down to sit. “Oh _mierda_ …”

“He is hardly fluent.” Air-Warrior spoke up, looking to the resigned gaze of Leo as he stared down at nothing. “He is only catching the main points of the sentences.”

“But with continued exposure to our language, the understanding will become more pronounced.” The medic reminded the blue flyer.

The young man shook his head. “No..nono, hell no I ain’t. Okay I had just about ENOUGH of all this shit, bro. And I DON’T need some alien rosetta stone shit in my brain too! Thanks but no thanks, bros.” Leo swung his hands out dramatically in a ‘done’ motion. “That’s it, that’s all, not doing it no more. Nope, no more--”

“It could be helpful.” Simmons looked away in consideration.

“What?” Leo blinked in horror.

“Why not?” The former agent shrugged to his counterpart. “Not like you’re turning into one. Just means you can get a shoe-in on what’s going on. Don’t gotta be an expert, but be handy to know some of the lingo, ah?”

Starscream all but scoffed at the notion, some fluid sputtering past his mouthpiece. “Absolutely not, fleshbags. As if we would allow one of you to learn our language.” He stepped past some of the Cons, who had each wiped at their chest or face when some of the seeker’s spit landed on them. “You could very well use it to our detriment. Betray us, even.”

“You are far from trusted associates to even learn as a customary decree.” Barricade added with an equal scowl.

“But if he is learning it steadily by mere exposure, we cannot control what his brain is able to process.” Kickstart reminded them, but his tone remained distasteful. However, his raised brow in Leo’s direction signaled his subtle intrigue.

Dirge narrowed his gaze as he shuffled closer to loom over Leo with a building hiss, which curled into a smirk. “Hm, dunno about the rest of you, but I know JUST the mech who would be more than happy to teach him. Keep them busy, indeed.”

Leo began to walk hectically backwards, as if to escape from the claw coming towards him. “Don’t you touch me, bro, no touch! No nono!” The young man whipped his gaze to Simmons in a pleading gesture.

“Whoa whoa there, what’s happening, huh?” The agent made at least some effort to defend his partner by getting between Leo and the tan seeker. “Since when do you get helpful, huh? You hated the girl’s guts last I checked, so what say you for helping us here?”

“Nothing at all.” Dirge kept the rather fiendish smirk. “If the boy is to translate our language no matter what, why not from one of us who prefers our native language over your measly language?”

“Kinda fun with their lil short speech though, ey.” Nitro shifted to stand more so on one leg in a relaxed pose. “‘Sides, who the slag would wanna be stuck with teachin lil Spitzoid here when the lil miss is way more interestin’?”

“I just think it would keep the _boy_ here occupied, and surely will pay attention enough to educate himself in no time.”

“If it gets more of these fleshbags out of my proximity, by all means, go with your foolish ideas.” Starscream finally paced away. The remaining Cons exchanged confused looks, still perplexed by Dirge’s rare yet vague suggestion. They glanced or faced the seeker fully for an answer.

The smaller seeker only flicked his wings. “Then allow me to, _introduce_ you.”

Leo could only scream out as the seeker easily snatched him off the ground, the grip rough and near crushing around his body. He squirmed in his struggle as Dirge sneered down at him. “Si--heeelp…!” Leo croaked, eyes locked with the seeker’s.

Simmons only clasped his hands together. “Sorry son, no can do. Big guys, big guns, no crew to keep em in line. On your own. Nice knowin’ you, tell the kid you said buh-bye.”

Leo half shrieked in his mix of fear and anger, resuming his struggle in Dirge’s grip to no avail.

“Just tell us WHO you are dumping the boy off to.” Air-Warrior did not move to stop his fellow seeker.

“By all means, toss him to the Autobots. They know him well enough already.” Barricade added.

“I vote the lake again, personally. Right out to the middle, see how long he treads.” Chopside grinned as he rubbed his palms together.

“What is with your fascination of dropping humans in a lake?” Pulse asked.

“It is funny when they make a splash ‘n go flailin’, I’ll say that much.” Nitro popped up again. “Like one time I took a Cemetery fella on a lil’ wild ride, poor fella had ta upchuck so I sent him soarin’ out of the cockpit. PIT, can fleshies sail.”

Leo only continued to panic as no Cons came to his aid, allowing Dirge to carry him around to the south side of the abandoned warehouse a few yards from the train station. Despite his futile efforts Leo still struggled the whole time he was carried. He stopped with a frightened yelp as he was lowered down into a hole already present in the warehouse roof.

“Ey, gotcha a roomie here who’d LOVE to chat with ya. Now ya ain’t sulkin’. Play nice.” Dirge sing-songed as he tossed Leo to the floor below, careless but at least at a height that didn’t cause Leo much harm besides a short tumble across the concrete. Just as carelessly the tan seeker walked away, leaving the groaning Leo behind in the dark warehouse.

As the young man sat up, he rubbed at his head where he could feel a new bruise forming. He stopped cold as a dangerous yet familiar growl rattled him to the bone, turning sharply from his spot to stare wide eyed at the far corner. Leo swallowed hard as he could make out the double-paired red optics blazing back, followed by a vicious growl and robotic rumble.

Leo screamed once again and threw himself backwards to avoid a large claw slamming down near him, and continued to manically scoot backwards on his rear until his back touched the adjacent wall. His gaze never breaking away from the now glowering Con.

“S-S-sorry, bro, just,” he cringed at the snarl that briefly interrupted him, “Big BIG misunderstanding, s-s-so I’ll just...just, ya know...goooo.”

Berserker rattled off a short string of electronic snarls and a guttural growl.

Leo nodded. “Yeah, slag, got it. Your version of shit. Ergo, I’m a piece of shit. So I’ll just go now, so thanks a bunch, good talk, I’m finding the door..!” He forced a smile through his nerves, breaking his gaze to look around pointlessly in the dark, but no exit appeared visible other than the giant hole in the ceiling high above.

The Con grunted, then spat another string of his native tongue distastefully at the man.

“L-L-Look, I dunno just...just, I don’t wanna bother you ONE bit, buddy. _Mano y mano_ here, I don’t wanna cause you grief. I don’t wanna get squashed. So how’s about I just go now?”

Berserker spoke yet again, the tone still rather harsh through his snarl.

Leo blinked, opening his mouth and bringing a pointer finger up. “I...only got like two words out of that so I have no idea how--Y-ya know what, Imma shut up, huh? Better for you, better for me, you get your quiet alone time, and I live another like...hour.” The man stood upright, then turned around to slap and fumble his hands all along the wall in search of a handhold. Anything to help him scale the wall and up to his escape. He turned back around with a yelp as he both heard and felt the massive footfalls quickly approach him, uttering a squeak as he looked up to see the four red optics on him again. It took all of his self-control to not wet himself.

“Boyyyyyyy.” Berserker uttered in an air of disgust.

“Yes?” Leo had no other response to that.

“Girllllllll.”

“Uhhhh, I, think you were right the first time..?” Leo quickly caught on as a warning rumble came in reply, catching the glimmer of the mech’s beastly fangs. “OH. Oh you mean Anna, riiiight right. Um...what, about her?”

Berserker gave a few sounds, like the whistle and huff of air through machinery. Smelling him, Leo concluded. The mech snarled lowly again, the words barely coming out coherently. “Stench...for girlllllll.”

“Hey um just fyi, I have had like NO shower in a couple days. I’m pretty sure I reek and I’m sorry, bro. I swear I skip one day and _oiiiii adios mio_ , it is BAD.” Leo pursed his lips at the sound of Berserker’s claws digging into the steel wall he was braced against. Taking his moment of shock to think, he clued in again. “L-Look it’s not like that. I just wanna help her, that’s it. No harm no foul, right?”

“Not yoursssssss.” Berserker leered, stooping his helm closer toward the near trembling man.

Leo slid down to a crouch, as if he could avoid Berserker to a degree. “I know, I know she isn’t. Totally agree. Tough chick rollin’ with your boss. Trust me, I getcha. She’s plenty out of my league. No chance.”

“Autobot scummmmm.” Berserker’s fangs flashed in the dim lighting from both outside and from his fiery optics. “Boy help scummmmm.”

The man opened his mouth to retort, but pursed his lips to hold back.

“Don’t trust--” Berserker mumbled on in his native tongue again, the words sounding just as venomous.

“Use soap for that mouth?” Leo’s nerves got the better of him, catching his subconscious remark to clap a hand over his mouth with a look of horror.

Berserker, instead of swatting the fleshling aside as he easily had done with any other, grunted. He took a step away, but still hung over the partially cowering human. To test his suspicions, he spoke another string of Cybertronian.

Leo stared. “Something..something, you?” he murmured cautiously.

The beastly Con chattered something again, more sourly.

“Okay THAT’S just rude, bro. Seriously, even my mama would have your ass for that one.”

Leo shank down further as Berserker stood up straighter, this time his features although continually menacing were otherwise unreadable. At this point, the silence was deafening, and Leo did not want to think of what the mech was contemplating.

His only hope was that if the moment called for it, that he would outrun him.

 

-X-

 

            “We should be running precautions, sir. The energy source is still extremely unstable in such a state. Without a solid body to contain it, there is no telling what it can do if it remains uncontrolled for this long.”

            Kandler paid little mind to the security associate’s concerns, the two making their way through multiple key-guarded doors. Each one squealing and groaning as they opened their heavy steeled bodies. The closer they approached their destination, the louder the hallways around them became, and the fewer personnel they encountered. Those they did pass by were fully suited in orange and silver detox outfits, while only some wore protective mask and goggles. As Kandler and the associate entered, each were given a pair of goggles by a tech meeting them by the final door, the associate putting his on more hastily than this commanding officer.

            “I trust that you are keeping everything to schedule. If it is true about the Autobots resuming alliance, we must speed this along faster than we planned.” Kandler spoke plainly, but his tone was more than testy. “You know I hate the waiting. And I will NOT wait longer when an opportunity presents itself.”

            “I understand, sir. But please, I strongly insist that you understand that we are working within an extremely small window of time. There is no telling what will happen if this is released without the proper calibrations.”

            “A small window is all that’s needed to let the worst of pests inside the house. We left ours open, and the worst of them came inside, made themselves comfy and fucked our home in the process. I think it’s only fair we returned the favor, and make sure they don’t do the same shit twice.” Kandler continued walking until he reached a wide glass enclosure. He frowned as he stared at the large, slowly swirling mass of Transformium within its containment. Its particle form resembling a building storm cloud of almost pulsing energy from somewhere deep within itself. As if it was slowly swirling around to protect what was within its center.

            “It suffered nearly forty percent damage after the club encounter, sir. It could not keep stability under high electrical overloads. B-but with the new calibrations and, additional supplies we can avoid that problem again. Absolutely, sir.”

            “You can guarantee that?” Kandler could almost hear the swallow, followed by a nod.

            “Yes sir, of course sir.”

            Kandler stared at the ominous form of billowing Transformium, giving a small tap of his knuckle on the glass. He smiled small at the swarm shooting to press flush against the glass close to his hand, blistering as if in attention. “What could speed up the process?”

            The man swallowed hard behind him, knowing the answered but felt uneasy to say it. “There is...but, we are low on reserves currently, sir. We have been using it toward the beta models.”

            “Reroute the model progression, then. If this is our game changer. I will want it, and our world will want it, in top condition.” As if to test the theory he had already confirmed to himself, he pulled from his pocket a piece of Cybertronian armor, still stained with energon. Rather quickly, he opened a drop slot in the side of the glass containment, and tossed the piece inside. The two men watched as the swarm practically pounced upon the armor, absorbing every drop of energon first before reducing the armor to an array of particles that joined the rest of its form. The mass pulsed, and a blue glow emitted in its wake, and sections of its flowing body appeared renewed as a result of the general’s donation.

            “After all,” Kandler smirked small, “if it’s hungry, what better to make it stronger than letting it feed?” As the two stared on, they watched as the Tranformium swirled together, using the energon and armor it fed upon to take the shape of their previous owner. The general couldn’t help but smile as he now looked upon the crouched, blank green optic’d gaze of the Decepticon clone.

 


	29. Chapter 28

“Breathe.”

  
Keeping her eyes shut as instructed, Annabelle took a slow inhale, followed by an even exhale. She flinched with a grit of her teeth at a small whack to the back of her head. Not harsh, but still reprimanding.

  
“Your breath is out of sync again, girl. You must FEEL the breath collectively. Match your breath to every pulse. The both of you must follow as one. Now, again.”

  
Huffing out at nothing with eyes still closed, Annabelle waited until the following beat. She took in another inhale, holding it until she exhaled on beat with the distant pulse in the back of her mind. If anything, she had a hard time inwardly describing the pulse she felt. The pulse the Allspark shared in part with her, to have it act as its own entity housed within her yet still be connected by her own influence. As she took another breath, it almost seemed as if—

  
“You’re OUT of sync again!” Megatron snarled with another whack upside the back of her head.

  
Annabelle clasped her head, finally opening her eyes to glare back at him. “Do you HAVE to hit me every time I fuck up?”

  
“It gathers the attention needed,” the holoform straightened his stance, “and perhaps a sense of encouragement to not continue with your mistakes. However, that seems to be doing little in your corrections.” He ignored the scowl she gave. “Remember girl, the power that can be shared between you both is through the BREATH. If that is off by even the slightest you both will have little chance to truly cooperate accordingly.” Megatron’s holoform took a few steps around her to stand at her other side, back facing her. “Perhaps we must return to basics again.”

  
“No we don’t—”

  
“Get into the fighter’s stance.” He heard the groan she gave, followed by her feet shuffling into the wider, crouching position. “Pose the arms to your waist. Firmly.”

  
“You’re not even look—”

  
“FIRMLY.” He heard one more huff from her as she corrected herself, then hummed himself. “Now, you are to take a deep breath and hold it until I tell you to let go.” He could sense her mouth opening to retort. “Without talking.”

  
Annabelle bit the inside of her cheek but frowned again before taking a short sigh. Focusing on a distant city building, she slowly took in a breath and got to a point where she felt she could hold it comfortably. At first, she felt fine, as if it was nothing different compared to holding her breath underwater. As she held the pose, though, her frame began to shake. The familiar warmth and ache of alien energy trying to come forth. She could feel a bead of sweat form on her brow, but she tried to focus away from the growing rush of energy welling in her chest. At any moment she felt prepared to pass out, or at the very least go into some sort of shock, or perhaps even break into a fit of hyperventilation. She bit the inside of her cheek, as if to hold back a frightened shriek.

  
“Let go.”

  
Annabelle all but deflated out an exhale, grateful to breathe and feel the ache recede. Her next breaths were shaky, but regardless she was glad the moment had passed. It did not help her to hold back the demanding glare she threw up at the man. He looked less than impressed.

  
“The Allspark will gather a sense of your distress, in which case you not breathing. As a defense mechanism it will try to take over entirely. You cannot allow that. You must always remind it that it is your body, your frame, your control. It is merely a source of energy, and you will only be its conduit if you allow it to be. Remind it that you live, that you function beyond its own will. That is why the breath, the vent, is key. Function, is key.”

  
Annabelle swallowed once collecting herself completely, standing straighter. “What would happen if I couldn’t? Like if I got hurt, or unconscious again, what then?”

  
“It will attempt to assume control. If it does,” Megatron subtly clenched his jaw, “there is no guarantee you yourself will awaken again.”

  
The girl did not respond to that, but there was no mistaking the dismay in her eyes.

  
“Which is why I stress that you continue the breathing exercises, stretch the limits and make it clear that your life is valuable enough to hold onto.”

  
“Did you ever almost, you know, lose yourself?” Annabelle noted the silence from the pseudo-human, catching his static appear again as if he was uneasy to think of it and keep such a holoform in check. “You just make it sound like this is something that happens a lot.”

  
Megatron did not answer right away. The teen couldn’t tell if it was due to shame or if he just needed to explain it in understandable terms. Either way, Annabelle did not like the apprehensiveness.

  
“It made an attempt in the first cycles of linking to my being, yes. However, I was having to learn it through untaught means.” When she remained silent, he continued with a new air of recollection. “It was in one of the first territory cities we had yet to conquer. Uraya. A location that would prove beneficial in swiping the enemy from underneath them, and a crucial point for tactical reasons. However..I was injured in a surprise raid when my army and I defended our ranks from a surprise attack just before dawn. My frame barely held together but my spark, by some miracle, was intact. They put me under a stasis lock for extensive repair, but I stayed under longer than they expected. I was unresponsive, nothing garnered any reaction from me. As far as the medics were concerned, I was in a stasis coma. Almost pulled the plug entirely, but they waited seeing as it would be unjust to terminate their leader. Much less their leader being attached to the creator of our entire race.

  
“It kept me in the stasis in hopes to repair me itself, but by doing so attempted to take over my psyche. It is a great risk to do so, however effective it may be, there is always a danger in allowing such a godly essence take complete hold. But that is what is taught by our race. That the Allspark is a power to be respected above all else, for the life it gifted each member of our planet…but to not rely on it entirely.”

  
Annabelle dipped her head in a half nod. “Reminds me of those crazy religious freaks. They stick so much to their beliefs that it almost ruins their relationship with the rest of the world. Let the religion run their lives and, like, not live.”

  
“A mild comparison in the scheme of things, but I suppose it is similar.”

  
“How’d you get out of it, then?” she asked further.

  
“I went into the deepest form of trance. A meditation of sorts. Hmph, probably the calmest I’ve ever been, really.” The human form rumbled. “A lengthy conversation was made, private of course, as a means to keep my mind whole. Allow the Allspark to see the worth that my life was still, and that others of the planet needed me. That my spark still held meaning to not be lost.” He paced a few steps away, looking out at the glowing cityscape. The view reminiscent of the many views of his home planet long past. “With time, I could feel my body come back to me, waking up to the sound of a faint whistle. Like a chime on the wind. Soft, tempting, reassuring…the call of Cybertron.” He gave a visible sneer. “Only twice have I ever heard the call. The resurrection of my mind to my body…and, when Cybertron was nearly delivered here to your planet.”

  
Annabelle looked at the sky briefly. Recalling the reports of how the Decepticons had attempted to use the Pillars to bring Cybertron close to earth in hopes to rebuild it with human resources. She had a fair idea of how they would use her kind as resources, none fitting for her kind’s sake. Yet as she took in the rather longing tone of voice from the holoform, she could feel pity for him reappear.

  
“Let’s hope you can hear it again, then. On better terms at least.” She shrugged in a half offer.

  
Megatron rose a brow back toward her. “Hm, won’t that be the orn.” He faced her directly again. “Take heed of what I told you, girl. Respect the Allspark but make it clear where your life lies. Even if it is for an organic life, you house its essence now, and you will defend it equally to your own life.”

  
Annabelle could only give another half nod, still not comfortable with the idea of openly dealing with the Allspark, but it was at least better than knowing nothing. “Yeah,” she murmured, “you got it. Hate to ask, but…how did that whole, conquer Uraya thing end?”

  
Megatron held back a scoff. “Neither of us won out. It became a stalemate territory in the end. Neutral and all but disregarded in the span of a much larger issue at hand. The war continues regardless of one city unobtainable”

  
Pursing her lips Annabelle held back another question, seeing as she could hear in his tone that Megatron did not want to be further reminded of the day.

  
Annabelle blinked as the holoform vanished into nothingness in a flash of static, and then turned to watch the metal behemoth rise from his own kneeling position a few yards down the hill. The familiar scarlet optics flickering online to stare over her.

  
“It is due time we return.” Megatron rumbled with a shuffling of his aged armor.

  
“No arguing there.” Annabelle began walking back in the direction of the train station. She flinched but did not retaliate as a giant claw scooped her up to carry her the rather timely distance back. “Thanks?” she turned her head enough to meet the mech’s glowing gaze.

  
“I did strike your helm a few times tonight, girl. Perhaps it is best you are escorted back and not throw off your balance.”

  
“You didn’t knock me out, you know.”

  
“Let me be courteous for the one click, girl. I am not incapable of manners.”

  
Annabelle nearly snorted. “Manners? I heard that word out of you, nonsarcastically too. What a time to be alive.”

  
“That’s not even a word, girl. ‘Nonsarcastically’, geh. See, your brains were scrambled. All reason enough to keep the walking to me.”

 

Annabelle only rolled her eyes at that, remaining in the mech’s careful hold as he returned them to their camp. He set her down with a few warning glances to the watching mechs, though she frowned when she only spotted a rather disinterested Simmons standing on the train platform.

  
“Where’s Leo at?” She asked as she approached the former agent.

  
“Making friends.” Simmons did not look to her as he spoke, looking down at the Transformium shard he kept as if it was far more interesting.

  
“With who?” Annabelle felt a wave of dread swell up. Who knows what the Cons did to the rather neurotic young man while she was absent.

  
“Our cheery one of the bunch.” Dirge grinned. “Ain’t a mech of many words but I’m sure he’s havin’ a blast with the lil moron already.”

  
Annabelle glared up at the beige seeker atop the roof. “What did you do to him?” she demanded, even if she had little grounds for such a threatening tone. It was not as if Megatron was any more concerned for Leo’s wellbeing.

  
“He dumped em off with good ol’ Berky.” Nitro pipped up across the train tracks, lounged back to rub some smudges off his gold chain. “Seems like the fella got a lil gift goin’ for em, so thought we’d help em along n put em with an expert.”

  
“Expert?” Her voice grew more indignant and fearful. “Expert h—where are they??”

  
“Hm, if he’s with him I hardly expect much to be left of him, girl.” Megatron spoke up, stating it as more matter of fact than in a means to reassure her.

  
“He’s probably right on that one. Don’t like the look of that fella. Got Predator vibes goin’ for him.” Simmons nonchalantly added in, twiddling the shard in between his fingers.

  
Annabelle ignored the short snarl from Megatron as she broke into a short run toward the collection of neighboring storage hangers, a desperate look in her eyes as she searched for any sign of Leo or Berserker.

  
“Leo! Leo!” she called out, not wanting to imagine what the beastly Con could have done to the man if he got on his bad side so immediately. Also, what did they mean by saying Leo had a new ‘gift’? “LEO!”

  
She whipped her head at hearing some noise from the adjacent hanger building and sprinted over there with a sense of dread. She only hoped she wasn’t too late and that the sound was not the final straw for Leo. Partially smacking her shoulder into the chained set of double doors, she yanked and pulled before she was able to reach a cracked link in the chain to snap off. She swung the doors open and hurried inside, prepared for the worst and the reeming she would give Berserker as a result. She stopped upon entering the massive main room, staring from the darkness to see something she never would have expected.

  
“—and don’t get me wrong, it’s not like she was the hottest chick I’ve seen in those parts, but bro if you saw her, you’d get what I’m sayin. Well, you know, not totally get it but I mean like she was a cutie that was worth the bird-dogging, you know?” Leo sat against the far building wall atop a set of stacked railroad ties, one hand tucked behind his head casually. Rather relaxed himself was Berserker, sitting with knee drawn up beside him to look ahead with a few snarls or rumbles. “But bro, get this, I take her out for a bite in the commons, and she fuckin’ introduces me to her boyfriend. Tight end of the football team, ripped like Spartacus, bro, looked ready to snap me like a twig. So yeah, long story short, he gave me a few colorful words, I almost shit myself, I duck out with half the team running the couple blocks after me.” Leo shook his head. “Never dealing with gorillas like that again, bro, no chick’s worth my ass.”

  
Berserker gave a lowly snarl with several electric chatters.

  
Leo seemed to linger on the sound, as if trying to gather what he could make sense from it. “I..dunno what you said about my ass bro, but I’m gonna say I’m offended and I’m gonna just pretend it was a compliment. Wait, do you even have asses?”

  
“Leo?” Annabelle’s voice caught the attention of the mech and man, her incredulous gaze appearing as she approached them.

  
The man flinched before he quickly got to his feet from his previously reclined position, jumping a little at the startled snarl Berserker gave him in turn at the man’s sudden movement. “Sorry sorry, my bad, bro. No quick shit, got it, slow and steady next time.” At the mech’s dismissive huff, Leo faced Annabelle with his reappearing air of awkwardness. The threat Berserker had made still present in his mind despite how he just was with the assault Con. “Uh, Hey Anna’, um..just, you know, catchin’ up with the guys. Get to know em, all that good stuff. Yep…good stuff.” He rocked a few times on his heels.

  
Annabelle shifted a suspicious gaze between the man and the now rather disinterested Berserker. She waited until Leo finally forced himself to approach. “So just how much did I miss?”

  
“Not much.” Leo spoke rather quickly, but stiffness in his voice was apparent.

  
“I was gone for like, half an hour. How did you get HIM to be chill with you in that short of a time?” Annabelle folded her arms before giving an admitting shrug. “Because I gotta give you some props.”

  
“I’ll just consider myself stupid lucky than me getting props, honestly.” Leo glanced back to the mech, clearing his throat. “But uh, maybe we can talk outside..? Not gonna push it too much, if ya catch me, bro. I still can’t look him in the eye or I heard something-something-flesh so I’m gonna call that a bad deal for me if I keep that up, bro.”

  
“Fine by me.” With a curious look to Berserker as he returned to his typical sulking corner, she and Leo left the building to head back to the others. “The guys said you learned something new. What was it?”

  
Leo rubbed the back of his neck. “Dunno really much about it, really. Literally just started a few minutes ago. No idea how or when or what to use it for but,” he finally relented, “I, can understand them.”

  
Annabelle gave him a look that pressed for more. “Understand them how? Subtle isn’t working here.”

  
“Like their language, bro, their crazy freaky alien lingo, I can understand it. Bits n pieces but it’s like freshman French class, bro. It’s like you ain’t a pro but you get like a few words that you understand and try to make a sentence out of it enough to make some sort of sense. That…make sense?” Leo frowned to himself at the girl’s pause, even though they kept walking. “Yeah that doesn’t make sense. But it’s literally how it feels, bro, brand new and I dunno what to do with it.”

  
“Nono, I get it, it’s just…I mean I didn’t expect you to have it.” Annabelle frowned. “Do they know how you got it?”

  
“Some robo-crazy crap from the Allspark is what they’re guessing. After they nearly probed my BRAIN to find out.” Leo could not help but verbalize his frustration at Kickstart’s methods, despite how non-intrusive they were.

  
Annabelle slowed down her walking. It felt difficult enough for her dealing with the Allspark’s effects, and now she only pitied Leo for now sharing at least a fraction of what having its effects were like. “Sounds like a mess, man. Think you’ll be okay?”

  
“Oh yeah yeah, for sure, bro. Just gonna be real freakin’ weird for a while, I guess. And I’m pretty sure your buddies aren’t gonna be liking me eavesdropping on accident.”

  
“Fair point. If they give you a hard time again, I’ll try and talk to them.” Annabelle shrugged with hands stuffed in her pockets. “Might not be like coming from Megatron, but it’s worth asking.”

  
“Thanks, bro. ‘Preciate it.” Leo gave her a half smile, at least grateful she would have her back despite how the Cons felt about him and his new ability. By the time they returned to the station, the young man already received passing glares. He swallowed hard but kept his head down just in case of causing confrontation.

  
“Your agent friend was asking for you.” Chopside grumbled to his master’s _conjunx_.

  
“Wouldn’t shut his mouth all evening.” Dirge added as he kept a glare on Leo in particular, rather disappointed to see the young man in one piece.

  
“Until I showed em a bit of my collections, if ya get the drift.” Nitro pipped in casually as he lounged across a train car. “The null rays do the right trick.”

  
Annabelle rose a brow in the assassin’s direction but did not ask further from him. “So did you kick him out or what?”

  
Air-Warrior gestured to the secondary station terminal. “In there.”

  
“Thank you.” Annabelle made her way over with Leo quickly following in turn.

  
“Hey Ponce.” Leo turned at the smug call from Nitro, who gave him an innocent wave followed by a short string of Cybertronian.

  
Leo stared a long moment, as if his brain literally had to process the alien words. He put a finger up with mouth slightly gaped in thought. “I’m, just gonna say that you said something inappropriate and that you should watch that mouth. Or..whatever you have.” Leo nodded curtly before hurrying after Annabelle, ignoring the slight wheeze of a snicker the cyclops mech gave as he rubbed his single optic.

  
The two found Simmons at one of the far seating areas of the station, pacing in a rather frustrated manner between the circle of benches. He stopped abruptly once hearing the two walk over, a wide-eyed scowl on his face.

  
“Take your time kid, sure by all means. Unless you’re forgetting that we have a tight schedule around here.” Simmons was quick to come well within Annabelle’s personal space. “KSI will close in right under our asses if we don’t get moving with this plan, kid. Now you best bring it up to them tonight so we can speed this along.”

  
Annabelle looked Simmons up and down as if to silently judge him for being so close to her, as if to intimidate her. “I still don’t think that’s an idea they’ll even think about going for, though. We barely made it out of the club joint. The Au—” she cleared her throat warily before lowering her tone, “the Autobots attacking them won’t help your plan either. Last thing they’d wanna hear is that word brought up in a plan.”

  
“Well they got to suck up a few things if they all want out of our atmosphere then, don’t they?” He put a hand up when she looked prepare to retort. “Ah bahbah, don’t answer. A deal is a deal. Now do you got a window to talk it into them or what, kid?”

  
“I keep telling you, they aren’t gonna like it. They might even call me out like a traitor if I even suggest Autobots in a plan like that. It’s a suicide mission, Con or Bot, to go after Cemetery like that.”

  
“You forget about the guns too, bro? They got WAY more guns. Way more shit to go wrong, bro.” Leo added insistently, as if to pry some sense into his partner.

  
The older agent gave Leo a blatant frown. “Weren’t you tossed into a Con play pen earlier, kid? How’d you—”

  
“Simmons,” Annabelle cut him short, “this won’t work. It can’t work. I can’t convince them, and hell even the Allspark can’t convince them for a plan that insane. The don’t have the strength or numbers to go in alone.” She looked equally between the two of them. “They’ve been at war with each other longer than even Earth has been around…at least, I would think longer than that. So what’s the likelihood they would be willing to team up over this?”

  
“Because like it or not, BOTH sides are being sent to the scrapyard if they stay on our turf. Not my rules, not my call, but the longer they stay here the more time they give KSI the chance to make use of their undercarriages. Kandler and Attinger aren’t gonna give them a second thought if they decide to send them to the dumps.”

  
Leo was about to open his mouth but pursed them quick when seeing Annabelle sharply drop her head with a groan. “Whoa whoa, you good? Anna’, what’s up?”

  
Annabelle grunted low, feeling the familiar pang of a headache swell upon her. She could barely make out the sound of a growl rattling through metal deep at the back her mind. He was prodding at her, to demand he listen into the conversation. At hearing Leo’s concerned tone, it encouraged her to push back the mech’s inner prods. If he heard even a mention of his longtime rivals, it would no doubt put the men’s heads on chopping blocks, and no amount of bribing on Annabelle’s part would save them.

  
“Kid, if you’re gonna barf your brains out then just—”

  
“ _Silence._ ” A coarse voice escaped her mouth, as if she was suddenly stricken with a sore throat. The new voice a weird mix of feminine and masculine tones.

  
Leo visibly flinched at the voice, while Simmons seemed more intrigued. “Anna?”

  
“ _Do not speak of your plans here…will misunderstand._ ” The voice croaked out with a level of strain, as if Annabelle was fighting to pull it back.

  
“Anna what the hell is going on?” Leo demanded.

  
“Don’t think she’s home right now, kid.” Simmons murmured.

  
After an oddly long pause, Leo stared between Simmons and the now vacant stare of Annabelle. Much like the pull he felt when he was able to decipher some of the Cybertornian language, Leo felt an odd twinge at the back of his mind upon meeting Annabelle’s gaze. He swallowed nervously, even if the twinge did melt into a sense of calming. “So, um…I’m, guessing this all, what, Allspark talking this time?” He received no direct answer but did see Annabelle slowly focus on the agent’s hand.

  
“ _There is a darkness within its shell._ ” The disembodied voice continued through Annabelle as she studied the Transformium sliver in Simmon’s hand, an air of disgust in the tone. “ _A darkness beyond a creation of organic nature._ ” Her gaze returned to the two men, who could scarcely make out the white glow in her eyes in the gloom of the dark station room. “ _You two are not needed here. You must leave this company and go where your knowledge is required._ ”

  
“Easier said than done,” Simmons scoffed, “if we didn’t have some Cons eye-balling us every few seconds.”

  
“Where would we even go? They already know we know too much, bro. Second we try to leave we get blown or stomped to chowder, bro.” Leo took a step forward. “What about Anna?”

  
“ _She will be looked after. There is still a well-founded fear in her spark, but a strength will grow within it in time. Her actions will be needed elsewhere, while yours will be elsewhere in turn. Your knowledge is not valued here, and your connections will hence be valued elsewhere._ ”

  
“What happens if we stay?” Simmons asked almost smugly.

  
“ _Then we shall all fail, former Agent Simmons_.” The voice replied. “ _Megatron will not understand the value you will hold in guiding him and his followers home. Your purpose lies in those who you can convince. You will not convince them with words and promises. Their kind is respected through actions. You must act. You must GO_.”

  
“And leave Anna here? What good is that gonna do? You get back to be hunted and nothing will happen.” Leo frowned firmly this time. “Humans hunting you, KSI or whoever, and Autobots even hunting you. How can that get stopped? I’m telling you bro unless Annabelle leaves nothing is gonna change. Nothing is gonna get better. Yeah they’ll be pissed but it might be for the better right?”

  
The white gaze stayed on Leo to the point he gave a nervous swallow, before Annabelle dipped her head. “ _Your words speak a sense of truth, Leonardo Spitz. Your intentions are sound even if somewhat naïve. However, like your companion, you each have a role to play. With your new gift, your purpose is slowly approaching fruition._ ”

  
Leo blinked incredulously. “You--whoawhoa, you put that shit in my brain on PURPOSE, bro? You know how like, twisted that is, bro? Why the hell’d you do that to me?”

  
“ _You will learn soon, Leonardo Spitz. Like your companion, your use will be founded. It begins with you leaving this place. Know this, the path will be shown to each of you, however rough the travel may be. No matter the fear others may show, do not let their tide of emotions sweep you away from the goal. Hold strong to your strengths and knowledge. Listen, and learn._ ”

  
“Thanks for keeping it short and sweet.” Simmons huffed with crossed arms. The two men flinched at an angered robotic roar in the distance, and the sound of responding electronic chatters outside.

  
As if on cue, Annabelle gave a short gasp and shiver, clutching her chest as she stared wide-eyed at the floor. The last she could recall was Leo voicing his worry over her first round of headaches. Fearful, she straightened up with a pant to look between the two men as if they would give her some sort of answer, but they appeared just as lost. Much like the two partners, Annabelle also jumped a little at another angered robotic roar and snarl outside the station. Simmons looked prepared to shout but held back as Annabelle hurried outside at more angered noises.

  
The girl stopped sharply as various red optics focused on her, and one set flared up in particular. Her stomach dropped.

  
“WHAT did you do, girl?” Megatron demanded with a snarl, storming toward her enough to make the station platform she was on tremble.

  
“I dunno, what DID I do?” Annabelle retorted back, her tone just as demanding.

  
“You were not responding to the bond. I did not teach you how to do so.” The mech sneered further, crouching low to almost get into her face. “You were speaking with the two pests, then you were unresponsive. Now tell me WHAT you did and WHAT they are hiding.”

  
Annabelle visibly hesitated at the words, her gaze flicking between Megatron and some of the other mechs lingering behind him. “They aren’t hiding anything. They were trying to tell me their plan but..but I spaced out.”

  
“She is lying.” Annabelle whipped her gaze up at Kickstart, who frowned in almost a disappointed manner. “You humans give far too many physical responses when you lie. Uneasy movements, eyes moving to the right, the subtle perspiration on the skin. I’m afraid you are lying, _conjunx._ ”

  
“She’s lying to protect those despicable pests.” Dirge hissed in disgust.

  
“They hardly have been beneficial, even with what little information they gathered for us.” Chopside spoke in agreement.

  
“Guys—”

  
“Even if they are your own species, girl, there is no means for us to trust them. They could very well still plot a betrayal against us.”

  
“Not that I blame them entirely.” Air-Warrior frowned, only hearing of some of the cases his alliance had caused to the inhabitants of the planet. “Yet if they agree to work alongside us, duplicity should still come to light sooner rather than later.”

  
“You give the humans far too much credit.” Starscream sneered past his mouthpiece. “The very humans we are dealing with played part in foiling one of our most infallible plans to revive our race. If they were capable of such actions there is no means to completely disregard their potential for such actions again.”

  
“I would like to hear what the girl has to say.” Pulse looked to Annabelle, who seemed stiff in place and not meeting either of their gazes. “Just what were you discussing with them? We are bound to learn the truth soon anyway.”

  
Annabelle bit the inside of her cheek, locking her knees with a growing sense of dread. The only one she was able to steal a glance to was the cautiously chattering Youngling crouched on the ground beside the platform. Perhaps the Youngling would not completely comprehend her response, unlike how the other Cons would take either reply she would make. She could already feel the stares from the two men still inside the building, in hopes that it would give them protection if the Cons decided to turn and eliminate them outright. Was it worth taking such a risk, or would it be better to come clean of their intentions? It was too many options to weigh for her.

  
Swallowing small, Annabelle shifted her stance to finally glance up at Megatron.

  
“We can’t raid KSI and Cemetery alone. We need help.”

  
“From who?” Megatron’s tone was testing.

  
Annabelle felt herself stall once more.

  
“The Autobots.” She finally murmured out. She remained still at the chorus of snarls and growls from the mechs before her, who were quickly silenced by the far louder snarl of their leader. Even without looking up she could feel the fiery optics baring down on her.

  
“Please guys, just hear me out—”

  
“Of what?” Starscream sharply cut her off with a glare of his own, wings flicking to and fro in his flustered emotions. “That you planned to have us correspond and ASSIST the enemy we have wanted to eradicate for cycles??”

  
“Not to mention they no doubt hold very similar feelings towards us!” Dirge spat indignantly. “No way in the name of Primus would I work alongside those disgusting slaggers!”

  
“Who is to say they won’t try to eliminate us if we give them the chance?” Chopside added.

  
“They would see us as weak, crawling to them for aide.” Pulse sneered down at nothing, disgusted at the thought.

  
“They would never share the few resources they no doubt have as well.” Kickstart pointed out with a disappointed tone of his own. “Lest we forget the human hive is hunting them as well.”

  
“We don’t know that! They could very well gain back human favor!” Starscream hissed again with a more furious gaze upon Annabelle. “You. You have been coercing with them from the start, haven’t you insect?? You planned to lead us into such a trap, lead us into an Autobot trick to eliminate us!”

  
Annabelle finally forced her gaze upon the silver seeker defensively. “No, I’m not! When would I even get a chance for that? Just li—”

  
“Would also explain the human hive’s eagerness to retrieve you.” Dirge allowed the absurd thought to settle on him. “Retrieve you for the sake of some Autobot ploy. Use you as the perfect mold to gain trust.”

  
“Deceive our master.” Starscream sneered lowly.

  
“That’s not true.” Annabelle tried to stand her ground even if her tone betrayed her. “Guys you know me, I wouldn’t do that kinda shit. Why would I risk all this time and care all this much about you guys if I was just lying? I just mean—”

  
“There ain’t no sugar coatin’ this one, toots.” Nitro for once sounded frankly put off, dipping his head. “You’re asking us to work with the slaggahs who had just as much hand in wreckin’ our planet as we did. Years n years n years n YEARS of slag that don’t make up for nothin’. Sorry toots, Con Bot duo? Straight forward, no back stabbin’, no hidden motive slag. Tch, too borin’ and too much baggage. No can do, toots.”

  
“Impossible.”

  
“Never.”

  
“Over my dead, cold hide.”

  
Annabelle remained silent as the majority of the mechs agreed against the potential thought of Autobots working alongside them. The only ones she noticed who remained quiet were Megatron and Barricade, who just firmly frowned either at her or at nothing. She did not need to ask how Megatron felt. The smoldering burn growing in her chest and the headache at the back of her skull was enough of an answer.

  
She shut her eyes briefly before looking at the scout. “Why aren’t you saying anything? Thought you’d have something to add, too.”

  
Barricade could not find himself to meet her gaze. “I would have liked to think at least a few humans would have the audacity to see beyond what one side gives them. You know nothing of our history with the Autobots, girl, or you never would have brought up such a possibility to…geh, work alongside them. They would no doubt use their human alliances to destroy what few numbers we have, take the Pillars for themselves, and leave us for scrap on this planet. There is no other reason they would help us otherwise but for their own righteous gain.”

  
“Then I’ll speak to them on your guys’ behalf.” She winced at the furious yet still restrained snarl of Megatron. “I will, I’ll back you guys up, I swear I will! I know you guys and I’ll talk to them, tell them this can work. Just trust me—”

  
“TRUST you??” Starscream’s voice cracked.

  
“Yes.” Annabelle took a step forward. “Like it or not, you all are in trouble. We don’t have the numbers to get the Pillars and get you guys home by yourselves. There’s no other choice. I believe…I believe we should just go for a plan involving numbers. I’d like to think you guys aren’t the only ones who want to go home. Maybe, you guys could figure out how deal with the Bots long enough to get off our planet and back to yours.”

  
“And resume our war elsewhere? It will be back to the very start of our planet’s undoing, girl. Lest you forget that our planet is dead. And without such a union its survival is nonexistent.”

  
“You can’t bring Cybertron here. There has to be another option. You guys are smart, you can figure it out once you’re off the planet here. Been fighting long enough to know what’s out there, right?”

  
“It is not that simple, girl.” Barricade scowled with a belittling tone. “If we found a solution it would have been done a long time ago. You think we WANT to continue this war?”

  
“You’ve been doing it long enough.” Annabelle could not hold back her remark. If the Cons were not going to listen to a reasoning response, her only other option was to be bolder. “You all made your choices, you all came to our planet, and you all played a part in causing shit for my kind. You guys don’t belong here. I never wanted or thought I’d be part of this but you guys MADE me a part of this, so I should have a say. You are a crazy bunch of bastards who are too hard-headed to see the few options you have for getting home. Now you—”

  
Barricade gave a verbal snarl, startling a few in the team. “Do NOT think we are not weighing options, girl! Our SPARKS rely on weighing options! Half my cycles on this planet was me weighing options, being alone and avoiding everything just to stay online! I know risks, I know what being in the middle of slag is, and I left plenty behind despite the hardships behind them! So don’t you DARE claim we do not understand the capacity for understanding stakes. You know nothing, girl.” He looked to his leader, whose gaze burned upon him. “ _Conjunx_ or not, you know nothing of what we do and fight for.”

  
Annabelle stiffened. “At least I’m willing to go head on with the assholes for you guys. Instead of hiding out like you did.”

  
It took every fiber of Barricade’s being not to lash out, with only a louder snarl escaping him as he took a sharp step forward at her. Spitting a curse under his vents as Nitro snatched him still by the shoulder. The cruiser then shoved the hand off him, only to have Megatron growl and clasp a larger claw to his chest plate in a deathly warning. The smaller mech only glared back defiantly.

  
“How unlike you, Megatron,” the cruiser sneered, “to split your spark with such a feeble, ungrateful species.”

  
His gaze flicked back briefly to Annabelle, seeing her shake slightly after his words. He pulled himself out of the sharp grip of his leader before he just as swiftly flipped into his cruiser mode to peel out of the train lot with an angered rev of his engine.

  
Coolly his momentary rush of anger, Megatron pivoted to look upon the human. She did not look directly at any of them, but there was no mistaking the wavering, swirling emotions he could sense from her end of the bond. Even if he could not sense all her thoughts, her rawest emotions could be evenly shared to him. His chest rattled out a lower growl.

  
“Girl.” He started.

  
“I’ll prove you wrong.” Annabelle kept her eyes fixed to the ground, fists clenched at her sides. “Prove him wrong, prove all you wrong. I’ll get you home. Don’t care how shit it gets, I will help get you guys home.” She met Megatron’s gaze. “Even if you don’t believe me, I’ll go however far I can. Make the most of what I was given back.”

  
Megatron grinded his denta, but oddly did not retort negatively at the words. It did not quell his concerns with her situation, nor the liability she could easily become no thanks to the decisions he had made on her behalf. He knew he would bear such a burden but could not imagine such a fragile species such as hears upholding such responsibility of his mech’s lives. That was his job, and although admiring her boldness, there was a worry he could not shake. Not to mention, he shared the equal sense of anger at the thought of working with Autobots.

  
As the group remained silent, Megatron only shifted his gaze toward the station building, knowing the two men were still hiding inside. He could feel the fearful gaze of at least one, and the unyielding stare of the other. If they were smart, the tyrant thought, they would not dare step out. Not after what he knew they put into his _conjunx_ ’s head.

* * *

 

Barricade took a short drive down the far end block of the train depot, and he continued until he reached a distant factory location. Judging by the abandoned shipping crates and railroad construction pieces, the mech could conclude this was a neighboring construction lot for any repairs or remodels the nearby train station would need.

  
Resuming his mech form, Barricade walked around the secondary storage building before leaning back against the wall. Once again, as the former police cruiser looked at the dark sky above, he longed for the relaxing taste and sensation of a quality cygar. The mech shut his optics briefly to take in the cool night air through his vents, taking the time to enjoy the privacy from his fellow teammates and away from the annoyance of the humans.

  
It was difficult for the mech to admit how the girl’s words struck him, the remark more stinging the longer this war went on. For her to boldly state such words, even if she had risked her skin for their sakes on quite a few occasions, to take such a statement was not one to get past the cruiser so easily. Eventually though, as he stared above at the sky, he rumbled in a sigh. Perhaps he overreacted…just a little bit. She was still naïve to the true nature of their entire eon-long conflict, but perhaps she was not as deserving of such detesting words he spat upon her.

  
Heavy metal pedes approached him from the opposite side of the building, and he huffed with a groan. “If the girl cried to one of you to make me apologize, she should know better. Now just leave me be.”

  
There was no answer, which only irritated the mech further.

  
“Gah, silent treatment slag, why don’t you? If you have an actual reason for being here make it a good one, or else I’ll make sure you—”

  
The cruiser cut off as he faced the arrival. It took him but a moment to feel his systems sink, confused, shocked. Even horrified. He barely had time to pull a weapon, much less cry out. Everything afterwards was a blast of blinding static.

* * *

 

Turning toe to avoid any possible confrontations to follow, Annabelle continued on her way to the perimeter of the station. Her hands remained stuffed in her pockets as she looked off with a rather resigned gaze. She was surprised none of the Cons tried to stop her from walking off, suspecting she would need the space to perhaps reconsider her thoughts as well as cool their inner tempers at the plan she made. Even if she felt her intentions were true in helping them, she knew the mechs were not likely to jump upon such an idea. Their prides were too huge, and the scars of the war were too big to ignore entirely for the sake of leaving Earth.

  
Despite her frustrations at the mechs, there was still a guilt hanging over her. Of course they wanted to go home, even if history kept them in such apprehension.  
As much as she chose to ignore it, she could not shake the sense of feeling an extra weight of guilt and worry. One separate from her own. Yet behind it, a pulse of warmth could still be felt, reassuring despite the shared concern.

  
Annabelle paused her walk briefly when familiar headlights beamed online just down the street corner. She offered a small smile as the vehicle rolled up to stop in front of her, the look falling slightly at the cruiser not responding in any manner. The equivalent of a cold shoulder, no doubt.

  
“Cade,” Annabelle sighed, “look, about what I said earlier I just wanted to say that, well, I was out of line. I shouldn’t have said what I said to you. You have a lot on your mind already and you didn’t need some human going for a low punch.” She swallowed regretfully at the continued silence. “If you’re still mad at me, I get it. I only wanted to say sorry. You didn’t deserve me being an ass.”

  
She was almost startled when he finally spoke.

  
“No worries, kid. It happens.” The cruiser’s door swung open. “But we never did finish up some proper training, did we? Cmon, I know a decent spot.”

  
The teen was curious of his request, but also the fact the typically spiteful scout was rather quick to forgive her and be ready for further training. Even if she felt they got along fairly well, the turnaround for Barricade seemed beyond odd.

  
“Maybe we should tell Megatron first.”

  
“He’s already well aware. Now let’s go, girl, before the night is wasted. Can let off some steam that way.”

  
Annabelle stared down at the open cab, tempted to just step inside and get it over with despite the potential anger and disapproval of Megatron. Even now, a part of her seemed to trap her in place, as if warning her not to take the scout’s offer. That familiar pulse within her chest that almost cried out in a plea for her not to follow.

  
Looking back, Annabelle clenched her hands. Surely Megatron would understand. The scout was shown to be loyal and trustworthy when it came to the wellbeing and care of his master’s _conjunx_ since her arrival, even before more details of their relationship were revealed. Barricade may have a detrimental habit of not minding his tongue around his leader, but it did emphasize his true service to his leader. Despite his small bursts of anger, she was confident the scout would never harm her.

  
After another moment’s pause, Annabelle stepped into the front passenger seat of the cruiser, who quickly shut the door and pulled them away with a slight squeal of his tires. The teen frowned, suspecting the squeal was on purpose to further voice his inner frustrations.

  
“Barricade,” she dipped her head with balled fists on her thighs, “I really am sorry. Let’s just, do some training runs and we’ll call it a night. I’ll make it up to you by not bugging you ever again. I mean I am Megatron’s..eh, _conjunx_ , only fair he trains me instead, right?”

  
“I told you before, don’t worry about it. In a little while we’ll forget it even happened.”

  
Annabelle gave another cautious look. “You sure about that?”

  
“Yeah, sure. Now just hold tight, we’re nearly there.”

  
The cruiser drove them down some random adjacent streets, the asphalt splitting in places and fewer streetlights were seen the further they went. From what Annabelle could guess, they were heading further inland opposite the lake, and into what appeared to be long abandoned housing complexes. Either buildings were left to be worn away by the elements or were torn down entirely, leaving vast empty concrete lots that were split by various ground cover. They would certainly not be the more sought-after location for intensive training, at least as far as Annabelle was concerned. The scout himself even said he felt it safer to work near the crowds, with safety among numbers. Why would he take her out into a place so secluded?

  
Slowly the police cruiser rolled into a gravel lot at the far corner of the complex, flat and barren like many of the other lots. He allowed his door to open to allow Annabelle to step out and take in the dark openness of the area. She could not help but feel a sense of unease at the feeling of standing out in the open and with the chance of anyone hiding out in the darkness to prepare for some form of ambush.

  
“Barricade, what are we doing here?” She turned to face the mech as she heard the sound of shifting metal. Yet the sound was off to her for whatever reason. It was not as heavy and calculating as most other transformations. This time the moving of metal sounds rather smooth and calm, far too smooth in fact.

  
When she met his gaze, her heart lodged in her throat and she took a couple steps back. Her expression one of horror and betrayal.

  
“As I said,” the green-optic’d Barricade spoke with a faint echo in his tone, “we will forget this ever happened.”

  
Annabelle panted with a building sense of horror, finally deciding to turn and make a break for it. She cried out as a cold sensation whipped around her ankles to yank her back, landing her face first. Sharp stones stabbed along her arms and face, and she screamed in her struggle from the restrictive tendril of Transformium extending from the false Barricade’s arm. Eventually it coiled completely around her thrashing body and lifted her off the ground, the teen still making every attempt to escape its grasp.

  
She flinched and squinted her eyes as a number of headlights shone upon them, and vehicles drove up to circle both her and the Transformium fiend. Annabelle grunted and clenched her jaw as the familiar general appeared with his secondary officer right alongside him from an accompanying vehicle. Tugging against the flowing metallic shards, Annabelle exchanged her glare equally between both Kandler and Savoy, seething as bits of the material cut into her skin.

  
“I wouldn’t suggest struggling too much, Miss Hutchins,” Kandler cocked his head in some semblance of amusement at the Transformium clone holding their human captive. “Interesting, I was expecting the vocal processing to be rather off pitch and cue. Hm, guess the nerds don’t disappoint too much, do they?”  
“You.” Annabelle seethed, giving a short tug in the drone’s grip to little success.

  
“We saw that the simpler methods were not working too well, Miss Hutchins, so I do apologize for the boldness of our current actions. But you see, we have deals that must be followed through, and as far as alliances are concerned,” he frowned with a small disapproving shake of his head, “your choice was made. Only fair you see your decisions through.”

  
The teen shook with both a semblance of anger and unease. “I have nothing to give you. And I won’t tell you anything.”

  
“Oh I won’t have to. Besides, what you and Megatron apparently share is well beyond obvious that we won’t need much explanation out of you for it. Nor do we care about the how’s and why’s of it. As if anyone would want to be tied to a crazed psychopath prepped to murder all humanity.”

  
Annabelle bit hard at her cheek, as if readying herself to scream.

  
“But what we are interested in, is something far more promising than what old buckethead is worth.” Kandler kept a sly smirk on his lips. “The missing piece we would so much like to have. As would they.”

  
The teen gasped a little at feeling a sudden squeeze around her body, restrictive but allowing just enough space for her to breathe. She was helpless as she was turned to face the false Barricade still holding her, its green optics zeroing in on her wide gaze. She felt her stomach grow heavy with both hurt and dread at seeing such a creature, both angered by such a copy made to deceive her, but also pained at the thought of what happened to the real Barricade as a result.

  
The aching burn in her chest began to pulse harshly, enough for her to barely yelp out a cry. She found herself unable to look away from the drone’s green eyes, spinning slowly as if trying to look deeper into her, calling something out. Annabelle held back a sudden urge to vomit, fighting back the fiery pulses building in her chest. The teen teetering on the verge of panic as it took all she could to keep the overwhelming energy inside her and not allowing it to take over in her moment of distress. Yet despite her inner struggle, visible by both her gritting jaw and sweating forehead, she could not help the visible blue pulses from her neck glyphs. Out of the corner of her eye she could make out shocked gazes and murmurs from Cemetery soldiers.

  
Kandler dipped his head with a smirk still present. He rose a hand up and clenched his fist, and the fake Barricade finally broke from Annabelle’s gaze. The girl gasped with another cough as she was finally allowed to breathe and assume some sense of reprieve.

  
“What exactly was that?” Savoy sounded almost as surprised as his followers, raising a brow to Kandler.

  
“Just confirming what our new model needs, James. As far as our Transformium is concerned, it craves a sense of control all its own. What better to give it than directly from the source.” He did not falter his tone as Annabelle gave a few pants and returned his gaze with a reappearing glare. “And if all goes to plan, we can have two goals met in one. Have ourselves a proper upgrade, as well as tempt some Decepticons with some fresh meat.”

  
“You son of a BITCH..!” Annabelle jerked again, ready to scream out for help. She instead only gasped in shock at something sharp sticking into her chest. Looking down with a shiver, she discovered a clear syringe-like device embedded into her, a blue substance it carried entering her body by the time she saw it. She felt her heart skip a beat, enough to make her cough. Her gaze met the cool eyes of Savoy, who lowered the handgun which shot said device. Much like the last time he attempted to subdue her with a form of bond-blocking serum, Annabelle felt her chest clench and her body go numb for a few moments, enough for her to groan. Despite the block, she gritted her teeth and attempted to thrash out of the clone’s grasp, only to yelp again at the grip tightening sharply around her again.  
“Don’t bother, sweetheart. We have plenty of time to discuss some matters. Away from your friends.” Kandler remained calm even as Annabelle gave him a look that could kill him twice over.

  
“What did you do to Barricade??” Annabelle spat.

  
“He made his choice for serving Megatron, and they made their choice for our planet. It’s only fair the fella gave us some final compensation.” He noted the green-optic’d mech. “He gave us a fine donation.”

  
Annabelle panted harder before she screamed and struggled in the creature’s sharpened grip. “No no NO! What did you DO to him? Barricade! CADE! What’d you DO TO HIM?? No no, Cade! CADE!” Her voice broke in her cries, still jerking about in her trapped position.

  
“Get her loaded up. Keep the jammers online and if she tries anything, you know what to do.” Pivoting around with a circling gesture over his head, the soldiers begin to move back toward their vehicles, weapons still in view and on alert for any potential attack. He calmly returned to the front of his suburban, whilst he watched Annabelle give one more cry of emotion before she was enveloped by the Transformium returning to its vehicle mode.

  
Tears on her cheeks, Annabelle quivered with both hurt and anger as she was strapped tight into the back seat of the false Barricade’s cab. She brought her feet up to kick at the metal divider a couple times, screaming once more. Unable to move her arms or torso, it was all the retaliation she could give. Annabelle turned her head back to look through the rear window, hoping that perhaps familiar lights and jet silhouettes would appear and help her, or even just mech forms charging after them. Unfortunately for her, there was nothing. They were not coming.

  
At hearing a whirring noise, she looked to the front of the cruiser again. She barely got out a shriek as a clear mask was pressed firmly over her nose and mouth via a long metal arm from the cruiser’s dash. She struggled to shake it away, trying to scream past the mask. A sickly chemical smell similar to ammonia filled her sinuses and mouth, almost to the point she felt ready to throw up. It didn’t take long for her eyes to grow heavy, and she groaned long as she caught glimpse of vehicles ahead of her turning around to lead the way back to their location. She felt the cruiser she was inside go into motion, and as it turned them out of the lot she flopped onto her side with another groan. Her eyes finally shutting as the gases took their effect, Annabelle could have sworn she heard a distant whistle in the back of her mind. One both of comfort, but also of warning.

  
Unfortunately for her, she did not stay conscious long enough to hear the distant, emotional roar of a Cybertronian in the darkness as KSI drove away with their captive.


End file.
